Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon
by xanatrix742
Summary: 5 Entrenadores de corazón justo y puro vencerán una guerra por el dominio del mundo pokemon y sus enemigos y rivales, estarán en esa batalla, arceus recurrirá a un poder que el puso invernando por años que fue entregado por el Ranger Legendario... Tommy Oliver. junto aliados Ranger que menos esperen
1. Despierten Power Rangers

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

capitulo 1

prologo de Batalla, ¡Despierten Power Rangers! Parte 1

**El mundo Pokemon un mundo de maravillosas criaturas conocidas como pokemon, cientos, miles tal ves millones pero en este mundo también habitan humanos que cooperan al lado de los pokemon y viceversa... Pero también hay personas que quieren usar a los pokemon para sus fines egoístas y no les importa cuanto logren quieren MAS.**

Un día hermoso estaba por empezar o eso creían algunos, habían pokemon con sus entrenadores jugando, comiendo, luchando etc, cuando aparecieron miembros del equipo plasma una organización criminal que no se detendría ante nada ni nadie, empezaron a robar a los pokemon algunos se resistieron pero...

-no te llevaras a mi pokemon-dijo un entrenador seriamente

-obligame-dijo un recluta del EP(nota: equipo plasma) lo golpeo y le robo al pokemon que era un Pichu

-¡PICHUUUUUU!-

**Templo de Arceus**

-Arceus ¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Dialga Preocupado.

Tras un breve silencio-Ya se que hacer, esperaba que nunca llegara este día, pero hasta yo me equivoco, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, buscenme 5 entrenadores de buen corazón, llego la hora-

**Centro pokemon. 2 horas después**

Los entrenadores que les robaron informaron a la oficial jenny quien estaba atareada.

-uno a la vez, uno ala vez- dijo la oficial

5 jóvenes entrenadores se sentían impotentes ante los robos(nota: busquen en google imágenes de los entrenadores: ash (unova), iris, cilan, dawn y brock).

-¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!- grita ash furioso.

-lo se, hasta yo quiero hacer algo- Dawn triste

-Tiene que haber una forma de ayudar- iris

-Como los Power Rangers, ellos luchan con valor y se ríen ante el peligro así, jajajaja- Ash soñador

-Que infantil- iris quejándose

-Power Rangers, en serio? Ash tienes que dejar los comics- Dawn riéndose

al momento de decir eso sus pokemon: pikachu, piplup, pansage, axew y onix se comportaron extraño.

-¿que les pasa?- Brock preocupado

los pokemon salieron y los entrenadores fueron detrás de ellos y al tocarlos se transportaron a la...Columna Lanza.

Cayeron al suelo y los pokemon les cayeron encima, excepto onix, afortunadamente.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto ash asustado

-¿Como llegamos aquí?- Cilan preocupado

-y ¿Donde es "aquí"?- pregunto Dawn

-Bienvenidos humanos, yo soy Arceus sus vidas están a punto de cambiar radicalmente-

-¿C...como?- preguntan asustados

-que tal convertirse en una nueva generación de héroes- Arceus

-¡HEROES! en que sentido- Grita Ash emocionado

pausa dramática-En una nueva generación de... POWER RANGERS- Arceus impactándolos

-¡HA, LO SABIA, SE LOS DIJE, LOS POWER RANGERS SI EXISTEN!- Grita Ash emocionado


	2. Rangers Transformense

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 2

¡Power Rangers nacen en el mundo Pokemon!

Este es un fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers

Sin mas que decir a leer.

-¡HA, LO SABIA, SE LOS DIJE, LOS POWER RANGERS SI EXISTEN!- Grita Ash emocionado

-¿Enserio existen?- Pregunta Dawn sin creerlo y Arceus asintió para luego decir...

-Si, los Power Rangers son reales-

-No lo creeré sin pruebas- Iris decidida

justo en ese momento un portal se abrió y apareció el Ranger Legendario... Tommy Oliver

-Veo que cambiaste de parecer a la idea que te di hace años Arceus- Tommy tranquilo

-No te metas en esto Thomas- Palkia indignado

-Palkia, recuerda que es un aliado- Arceus

-Gracias, ustedes han sido escogidos para ser la nueva generación de Rangers- Tommy viéndolos

-¿Y porque nosotros?- Brock con dudas

Explica Tommy -Cilan, tu conocimiento y vinculo con los pokemon no tiene similar, tu los ayudas y sabes como son y que desean, como tu pansage eres gentil pero si amenazan a tus amigos eres mortal y seras el Ranger Verde-

-Guau... Un momento ¿nos observaban?- Cilan nervioso

-Dawn tus metas son las mismas que las de tus pokemon, tu seras la Ranger Azul y tu piplup sera tu pokemon símbolo-

-No estoy segura, pero ya quisiera ver mi traje- Dawn

-Brock tu sed de conocimiento Pokemon no tiene igual nuestro futuro depende de mentes brillantes como tu, seras el Ranger Marrón y las rocas tus aliadas-

-Uhm... Esta bien- Brock

-Iris, tu viviste con los Pokemon por años, los alimentas, cuidas y proteges, tu seras la Ranger Purpura y axew tu símbolo de poder-

-ayudare a los pokemon aunque me cuesta la vida- Iris seriamente

-Esa es la actitud, y el ultimo pero mas importante: Ash, en tus viajes te uniste a personas y pokemon, liberaste a los primeros que capturaste por lo mejor para ellos, tu seras el líder de los Rangers, el Ranger Amarillo, el Ranger Pikachu.-

-Asombroso, yo, el líder? Ay que me da- se desmaya

**10 minutos después**

-tuve el mejor sueño, soñé que... no fue un sueño verdad?- pregunta Ash asombrado

-No todo fue real- dicen sus amigos

-increíble- Ash asombrado

-Tommy, dales los los morfos si fueras tan amable, por favor- pidió Arceus

-claro- Tommy -aquí tienen- les entrega brazaletes con un trompo(Nota: so similares a los capturadores de del videojuego: pokemon ranger Trazos de luz) de diferentes colores: Amarillo, Verde, Azul, Marrón y Purpura.

-A partir de ahora serán conocidos como: Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon- Arceus

-Ash, retiro todo lo que dije de los Power Rangers- iris divertida

al momento de decir eso las columnas comenzaron a brillar lo que significa...

-Problemas- Tommy -es su oportunidad para salvar humanos y pokemon, buena suerte- les deseo

-Entendido, un momento... ¿como activamos estas cosas?- pregunta Ash alarmado

-solo digan: poder, el nombre de su pokemon compañero y forma ranger- explico Tommy

-Claro- los entrenadores salen de la Columna Lanza

**Ciudad Jubileo**

Las personas y pokemon corrían asustadas y aterradas por los equipos Plasma y Galaxia.

-Entregemnos a sus pokemon o los niños lo pagaran- un recluta Galaxia

A lo que se referían era que tienen estudiantes de rehenes y son un total de 150 alumnos

-Por favor, ayuden nos- rogaba una estudiante llorando

-No teman niños- oficial Jenny alarmada -¡NO SE QUE HACER, NO PODEMOS DARLES A LOS POKEMON PERO TAMPOCO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LOS NIÑOS SUFRAN, NO SE QUE HACER!- Grita desesperada

-Ojala nos salven- una estudiante esperanzada

-tranquila los Power Rangers nos salvaran- un niño de cabello café y anteojos se llama Nataniel (Nota: no se bien como se escribe)

-Por ultima vez nataniel, los Power Rangers NO-EX-IS-TEN- Dijo la estudiante mayor fastidiada

**En otra calle**

**-**Tenemos que hacer algo- Ash impaciente

-Lo se pero no podemos hacer mucho- Cilan

-Tommy dijo como podremos ayudar, dijo como activar los morfos-

-¿Listos?-

-¡LISTOS!

-¡Poder Pikachu!-

-¡Poder Piplup!-

-¡Poder Onix!-

-¡Poder Axew!-

-¡Poder Pansage¡-

-¡FORMA RANGER!-

Un aura brillante los envolvió y sus poderes ranger se activan

-Tienen 5 segundos para pensar en entregarnos a los pokemon de la ciudad o los niños serán destruidos- advirtió el Recluta Galaxia

-No lo hagan- oficial Jenny aterrada

-5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ¡Eliminenlos!- Indico Saturno (comandante Galaxia)

Toxicroak lanzo Toxico pero un relámpago lo destruyo antes de tocar a Nataniel

-Qu...e... que fue eso?- pregunta Asombrado

-Poder Del Pikachu, Ranger Amarillo- Ash en su nuevo traje Amarillo con las rayas negras del Pikachu con las manchas rojas de las mejillas y los triángulos negros de las orejas

-Poder Del Piplup, Ranger Azul- Dawn con su traje Azul con el pico del Piplup en la frente con los detalles blancos del Piplup con guantes y botas blancos

-Poder del Onix, Ranger Marrón- Brock en su traje Marrón con un casco con la cresta del Onix y el traje con fisuras que asimilaban formaciones de rocas

-Poder Del Axew, Ranger Purpura- Iris en su traje Purpura con la cresta del Axew y con unas cavidades que asimilan los colmillos del Axew y el traje parecía piel de Axew

-Poder Del Pansage, Ranger Verde- Cilan viste un traje Verde y del casco sobresalen tres semillas y el traje tiene detalles Amarillos

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-cuestiona Saturno

-Me alegro que preguntes Somos los... ¡Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon!- se presentan los chicos

-creo que la razón, la lógica y el entendimiento se fueron por el caño- dijo la chica asombrada

-¡LO SABIA! Me debes un helado, soda y almuerzo-

-No me importa quienes sean ¡ATAQUEN!- ordena Saturno

una batalla comienza y los Rangers tienen la ventaja de poder,pero deciden sacar sus armas.

-Sable Eléctrico- frente a Ash apareció un Sable cuyo filo tiene forma de rayo-ja ya no son tan valientes ahora que tengo el Sable- al verlos retroceder y otros pelear

-Hidro Blaster- una pistola de rayos burbujas que termina en cabeza de Piplup- Tomen esto repugnantes ladrones de pokemon- decía mientras disparaba-¿fue suficiente? Creo que no, me canse de ustedes-

-Maza Onix- una Maza que termina en cabeza de Onix-Tomen una probada de su propio chocolate-golpeo la tierra sacudiéndola creando un miniterremoto

-Dagas Axew- dagas en forma de colmillos Axew en las manos de Iris- ¿Que les parece jugar a los "atrapados"?-

-Látigos Forestales- Cilan obtuvo unos látigos que salen de sus guantes y parecen lianas- Nunca enfurezcan a un Ranger y mas metiéndose con niños inocentes- blandió sus látigos y los dejo fuera de combate.

-¿Quieren mas?- Pregunta Ash divertido

-RETIRADA- ordena Saturno

Se retiraron y los Rangers se disponían a retirarse hasta que...

-GRACIAS POWER RANGERS- Agradecen los estudiantes

Se retiraron a la Columna Lanza

**Columna Lanza**

-Gran trabajo, Rangers- Felicita Tommy

-Gracias-

-pueden retirarse- Tommy

**Un momento después...**

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE- Grita Ash emocionado

-Si, ahora podemos hacer algo para detenerlos- Dawn Feliz

-Si, Rangers Unidos- Empieza Ash

-FUERZA POKEMON PARA SIEMPRE-

este es el fin del capitulo 2 y detalles para futuros capítulos: 2 generaciones Ranger creadas pos Dragon Spectral, Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria y otro detalle que sera una sorpresa, Y para aclarar dudas, el ranger rojo no tiene que ser el líder necesariamente lo se porque la ranger blanco es la lider de los alien Rangers y la rosa de los Fuerza del Tiempo


	3. Ninjas Milenarios

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 3

Ninjas Milenarios

Este es un fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers

_para aclarar unas cosas:_**negrita:**_cambio de escenario y tiempo, como dije soy nuevo en esto_

Sin mas que decir a leer.

**Columna Lanza**

Arceus y Tommy estaban viendo la batalla de sus nuevos Rangers en proceso junto con el Consejo Ranger

-¿Que opinan?-Pregunto Tommy al terminar el vídeo

-A pesar de ser novatos tienen gran potencial- una mujer de cabello castaño y corto que responde al nombre de Miyoko- pero...-

-pero...- Repitió Cruger

-Tommy, serias tan amable de repetir la toma de Ash- Pidió Miyoko

-Claro- Retrocedió la imagen hasta donde Ash iba a lanzar un atac. Trueno.

-Ahí, titubeo en el ultimo segundo, pero no fallo- Miyoko

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?- Pregunto RJ

-claro RJ- Arceus

-No lo tomen mal, son buenos pero necesitan alguien los entrene bien para ser Power Rangers de verdad- RJ

-Necesitan entrenamiento de: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armas, Rescate, Primeros Auxilios... Pero en los Zords están solos- Explico Tommy

-El problema es ¿quien?- Pregunto Jason

tras un momento de pensar-Se me ocurrió quien los entrenara. Llamen a mi hijo y al resto- Miyoko sonriendo

**Guarida Ranger**

La guarida se ubicaba a 5 km bajo la superficie del mundo Pokemon, era como un centro Pokemon solo que con tecnología Ranger y habitaciones extra, aunque no sabían que hacer con esas ya que eran 5 Rangers así que no hicieron nada,en este momento estaban jugando videojuegos.

-LES GANE- Grita Ash emocionado

-Que infantil- Iris quejándose

-Calmate Ash- pidió Dawn

-Iniciando comunicación- indica la computadora

-No Toque nada- Dijo Ash rápidamente

-Rangers a la Columna Lanza- Indico Tommy para después cortar la comunicación.

-¿Porque Tommy nos necesita ahora? No hay ataques- Cilan confundido.

-Tal ves nos presente a alguien- Supuso Brock.

-Iremos- Ash.

**Columna Lanza**

-¿Donde están? Comienzo a preocuparme- Miyoko.

-Tranquila, Dan sabe pilotar una nave dimensional- Tommy tratando de calmarla.

-Si ese chico sabe lo que hace, habría que ser un tonto para... Oh cielos- Jason.

-Dageronn ¿sabes donde están los Rangers Milenarios?- pregunta Cruger.

-Estoy buscándolos- Dageronn.

Miyoko se desmallo al oír eso.

-¿Sabe donde la puedo atender?- Pregunta Udonna amablemente.

-hay una habitación para estos casos, al fondo a la derecha- Giratina,

-Gracias- Udonna retirándose con Miyoko.

-Cuando despierte diganle que están bien- Dageronn

**Otra Dimensión**

Una Nave aterrizo forzosamente en unas colinas cercanas a Japón y 4 chicos y 2 chicas salieron a tomar aire ya que la Nave estaba cubierta de Humo.

-¡COF!¡COF! No vamos tan mal- Dijo un chico castaño que vestía una chaqueta roja, camisa amarilla, pantalón gris y unas gafas tosiendo con fuerza llamado Dan Kuso.

-Si tu lo dices- un niño rubio con anteojos unos shorts azul con blanco y camisa del mismo color llamado Marucho Marukuma.

-Mejor, busquemos si alguien puede ayudarnos- Una chica de cabello naranja ojos azules, vestida con una camisa marrón y una minichaqueta blanca y shorts marrones llamado Mira Clay.

-No es tan diferente a la selva de Neathia- Una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos verdes, vestía una chaqueta blanca con una camisa amarilla y shorts blancos, Fabia Sheen del planeta Neathia

-Avancemos mientras aun es de día- un chico de mirada seria, de ojos cafés, cabello negro algo alborotado, con una chaqueta verde y camisa negra con un pantalón negro, llamado Shun Kazami.

-Shun tiene razón, vamos- Un chico rubio de ojos azules y expresión fría, pero expresa emociones a su manera, keith "Espectra" Clay, Hermano Mayor de Mira.

caminaron 30 minutos, pero se detuvieron al ver algo como...

-Ninjas- Exclamo Dan pero Mira le cubrió la boca para no llamar la atención.

Un grupo de 50 Ninjas se detuvieron en un claro del bosque y 5 figuras aparecieron revelando que eran Maestros Ninja.

El primero era un joven de 15 años de mirada dura, cabello castaño, vistiendo una toga de maestro roja con la imagen de un Dragón chino en el pecho, El Maestro Dragón Ulrich Stern, El Ranger Rojo Maestro Ninja.

La segunda era una chica de 16 años de cabello negro y corto hasta las mejillas parecía dura, no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente, pero era de un gran corazón, vistiendo una toga de maestro negra con la imagen de una Serpiente el el pecho, La Maestra Serpiente Yumi Ishiyama, La Ranger Negro Maestra Ninja.

El segundo chico era el mas pequeño y menor entre los maestros, cabello castaño y en su mirada parecía haber gran picardía, vistiendo una toga de maestro azul con la imagen de un Lobo en su pecho, El Maestro Lobo Kenneth Azakura, El Ranger Azul Maestro Ninja.

La segunda chica de 14 años, era de una mirada mas tierna y dulce, su cabello era rosa al igual que la toga que vestía con la imagen de la Garza en su pecho, La Maestra Garza Aelita sheafer, La Ranger Rosa Maestra Ninja.

Finalmente el ultimo era un chico rubio con un tono morado de en el centro de 15 años, su mirada era demasiado picara, señal de que le gusta relajarse y hacer bromas, vistiendo una toga de maestro blanca con la imagen de un Tigre en su pecho, El Maestro Tigre Odd Della Robia, El Ranger Blanco Maestro Ninja.

-Hayime- Indico Ulrich

10 Alumnos atacaban a un maestro, Ulrich peleaba con los 10 que le tocaron uso lo que aprendió de su entrenamiento y batallas Ranger, quedando 5 en pie uso una Técnica Ninja de Fuego logrando derribarlos.

Yumi atacaba como una Serpiente: "cuando menos te lo esperas", atacaba con precisión, sin errores, la acorralaron o eso creyeron...

-Esta atrapada- dijo un Alumno contento.

-Te equivocas- dijo Yumi antes de "desaparecer" en la oscuridad.

-¿A donde fue?- Pregunto una Alumna

-De seguro huyo- Un estudiante confiado, tanto que no vio cuando Yumi apareció detrás de el para derribarlo y seguir con los otros.

Kenneth tenia la ventaja de ser el mas rápido y listo de los maestros, termino con sus rivales usando una Técnica Ninja de Agua.

Aelita evadía a sus atacantes con Equilibrio y Gracia que caracteriza a la Garza, usando Técnicas Ninja se elevo a los cielos y desendio en Picada para usar una Ráfaga de Aire.

Odd atacaba con la fuerza del tigre y hacia bromas...

-¿Vamos, pueden hacerlo peor?- Odd en broma y uso Técnicas Ninja y se empezó a mover debajo de la tierra, para luego salir y disparar una onda de energía terrestre.

los 5 Maestros de reagruparon y los Alumnos también.

-YAME- Ulrich autoritariamente-¿Que Creen?- pregunto.

-Los hicimos pedazos- Odd feliz.

-Creo que se refería a ellos Sensei Odd- Aelita riéndose.

-Oh... Claro- Odd.

-Deben concentrarse en los movimientos de su oponente para defenderse mejor, solo porque hayamos acabado con Gaiark no significa paz por completo, sin embargo han mejorado, descansen- Ulrich Sabiamente.

Asintieron y se retiraron.

-No se ustedes, pero, extraño a los monstruos de Gaiark, me gustaba combatirlos- Kenneth un poco triste.

-Calma, ha pasado 1 año desde que derrotamos a Darkside y a la Familia Imperial- Yumi.

-shhh- Ulrich señalando a un arbusto(donde se esconden los Rangers Milenarios)

-Morfosis- Dan

-¿Listos?-

-¡Listos!-

-¡Poder del dragón!-

-¡Poder de la esfinge!-

-¡Poder del elfo!-

-¡Poder de la valkiria!-

-¡Poder del fénix!-

-¡Poder de la hidra!-

-¡FORMA RANGER!-

(nota: sus colores son: Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Blanco, Verde y Negro. En ese orden. Si quieren saber como son, lean "Power Rangers Infinito" y "Poder Ninja" de Dragon Espectral)

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Ranger!- los Maestros Ninja se transformaron e iniciaron la batalla:

Dan VS Ulrich

Espectra y Shun VS Yumi

Marucho VS Kenneth

Mira VS Aelita

Fabia VS Odd

Dan y Ulrich luchaban con sus espadas y ninguno cedía terreno y usaban sus entrenamientos

-No eres de Gaiark, supongo-

-No se que es Gaiark pero no me rendiré, soy un Power Ranger y no me rindo-Dan desafiante.

Espectra y Shun enfrentaban a Yumi y ella tenia la ventaja de las Sombras.

-Aquí estoy- Apareciendo y desapareciendo en la sombra de los arboles -yuju-

-¿Puedes hacer eso Shun?- Pregunta Espectra agotándose.

-N...no- Shun en iguales condiciones.

Marucho y Kenneth estaban muy parejos en varias cosas, hasta la estatura pero eso no los detenía en nada, pero la lucha era Bastón VS Dagas.

-Vaya. Otros Rangers Ninja, creí que los únicos así eran los Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja- Marucho impresionado

-No es por ser ignorante pero ¿Hay mas Rangers?- pregunta Kenneth confundido

Aelita y Mira eran grandes guerreras, iban muy parejas a pesar de ser un arco contra dagas.

-Vaya, nunca vi alguien como tu- Aelita mientras dispara sus flechas de energía.

-digo lo mismo, supongo que nos están probando verdad- Mira bloqueándolas.

-Si, adivinaste- Aelita divertida.

Fabia y Odd eran los que se atacaban mas fuerte ya que prefieren que los devore un oso hambriento que ser derrotados.

-jabalina valkiria-

-Garras De Tigre-

Chocaron sus armas pero ninguno cedía terreno y se lanzaron entre si para atacar.

-Son Power Rangers- Kenneth teniendo la atención de sus amigos.

-¡¿Que?!-Ulrich asombrado mientras veía bien a Dan- Es cierto, son Power Rangers, Detenganse- se detuvieron excepto -Odd- se detuvo esperando una sencilla explicación.

-¿Hay mas Rangers?- Pregunta Yumi asombrada

-Si hay mas Rangers- Espectra recuperando el aliento

-Hay mas Rangers en varios Planetas y Dimen...- Dan no pudo continuar porque cayo inconsciente a igual que el resto de los Rangers Milenarios

-Llevemoslos al Templo- Indico Ulrich llevando a Dan y los demás llevaron al que se enfrentaron, sin saber que...

-El viaje los agoto, perfecto, ahora no podrán irse de aquí- Dijo un robot con apariencia de profesor pero, la cabeza, pecho, estomago y hombro izquierdo, eran engranajes de metal, Nombre: Profesor Koog

-DEMOLEDORES- aparecieron unos 100 robots- rastreenlos y maten los Rangers Milenarios-

**Templo**

Dan y sus amigos estaban acostados y aun inconscientes pero bien. El primero en despertar fue Dan.

-ayyy... ¿que paso?- al ver la habitación lo primero fue buscar a sus amigos- ¿Mira, Marucho, Fabia, Shun, Espectra? ¡Despierten!

-Dan, no quiero despertar 5 minutos mas- Marucho medio dormido.

-Dan...- Mira confundida, 5 segundos después reacciono- DAN, ¿donde estamos?- pregunta asustada.

-En el Templo Ninja- Aelita entrando con unas 6 tazas de te-Tomen.-

-Gracias- Shun tomando la taza.

-¿Como llegamos aquí?- Pregunta Marucho.

-los trajimos aquí, cayeron inconscientes- Respondió Aelita.

-Muchas Gracias- Agradeció Dan.

-Según algunos dijeron que los trajimos contra todo buen juicio- Aelita divertida

Ulrich entra-¿como llegaron aquí? Dijeron algo de otras Dimensiones pero como llegaron a esta Dimensión?- pregunta interesado

Dan responde-bueno... Llegamos aquí por accidente estábamos yendo a ir entrenar Rangers novatos...

_**Flashback**_

_**Templo Ranger**_

_-¿Segura que quieres que lo hagamos mama?- Pregunta Dan confundido_

_-Por supuesto Dan, ya están listos para entrenar a Rangers novatos, confío en ti y en tu equipo, Miyoko fuera- corta Comunicación_

_**1 hora Después**_

_**-**no lo se Dan, es un gran trabajo, pero haremos lo posible para que sean grandes Rangers_

_-la nave ya esta lista- Un robot de cabeza ovalada y un rayo en el pecho llamado Alfa_

_-muy bien vámonos- Los Rangers Milenarios iban a la nave cuando..._

_-NO TAN RAPIDO- Koog- somnífero-pernos- disparo pernos de efecto somnífero que durmió a Mira, Marucho, Fabia, Shun y Espectra. Dan se desmallaba lentamente_

_-Pro...fesor...Koog- Dan durmiéndose_

_-Gracias por preparar mi Nave Dimensional humanos, ahora escapare y eliminare a los humanos de esa otra Dimensión- Declaro_

_Dan reunió sus ultimas fuerzas para decir- No podrás escapar... TE ENCONTRAREMOS- antes de desmayarse por completo_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Koog antes de escapar_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Así llegamos aquí- Concluyo

-Los ayudaremos en lo que podamos- Ulrich determinada mente

-gracias- Agradeció Dan.

-por ahora descansen, Aelita los revisara después- Ulrich- -Tiene poderes sanadores- Antes de que Preguntaran

Los Rangers Milenarios descansan sin saber que los pernos hicieron mas que dormirlos...

**Continuara...**


	4. Gran Arceus Megazord

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 4

Gran Arceus Megazord

Este es un Fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers

**Dimensión: Maestros Ninja**

Después de ser revisados por Aelita, que cuando reviso a Dan, Mira se mostraba celosa, estaban bien o eso creían, ya que Koog les dio una sorpresa desagradable a los Rangers Milenarios y al consejo Ranger.

-Si quieren pueden salir a comer algo- Aelita amistosamente.

-Yo voy- Dan salio corriendo por la izquierda.

-¿Sabe que la salida es a la derecha?-Pregunta Aelita.

-Te acostumbras- Marucho sonriendo Divertido.

-Yo también iré- Odd yendo en la misma dirección que Dan.

Kenneth Suspiro-no tengo corazón para decirle que no es por hay-

Varias risas se escucharon, pero en cuestión de tiempo esas risas serán gritos de terror.

**Mundo Pokemon: Columna Lanza**

**-**Ayyyy, ¿que paso?-Miyoko despertando, reacciono-DAN, ¿DONDE ESTAN? ¿PORQUE NO LLEGARON? y ¿Porque siento algo frío en la Cabeza?- pregunta extremadamente preocupada y lo ultimo confundida.

-Te desmallaste, tranquila, Daggeron los encontró, están bien, están en otra Dimensión, hay Rangers en esa Dimensión, y te puse una bolsa de hielo- Responde Udonna.

-Gracias Udonna, pero ahora ¿quien entrenara a esos Rangers?-pregunta Miyoko algo preocupada.

-Fácil, la estoy viendo- Udonna viendo a Miyoko.

-Esto sera difícil- Miyoko pesadamente.

-Tranquila, Te ayudaremos- Udonna.

**Mas tarde**

Ash y los demás tardaron en llegar por que fueron a comer algo, pero eso no los detuvo para ir a la Columna Lanza

-¿Que paso?-Ash confundido porque no había ningún ataque

-y ¿Quienes son ellos?-Dawn Confundida

-Ellos son el Consejo Ranger- Arceus -Jason lee Scoot, El Ranger Rojo original-

-Hola "Novatos"-Jason

-El es el Comandante Anubis Doggie Cruger-

-¿Un perro humano Azul?- Ash Confundido

-Un Siriano con experiencia en batalla y en la guerra, Mas respeto niño- Regaño Cruger

-Si Señor- Ash rápidamente y nervioso

-El es Daggeron el caballero Solaris-

-Es un honor conocer a la nueva generación Ranger- Daggeron respetuosamente

-El honor es nuestro caballero Solaris- Cilan mostrando respeto

-El es Leambow, el caballero lobo-

-Defensor de la verdad y lo justo, soy el caballero lobo, Corazón De Fuego- Leambow presentándose

Udonna entra acompañada por Miyoko que ya esta mejor, RJ salio para ver el mundo Pokemon, pero volvió para presentarse

-Ella es Udonna, la Ranger Mística Blanca-

-Es un honor conocer a Rangers de este mundo- Udonna Amablemente

Iris se oculto ya que no supera su miedo al frío

-e...es uunnnn...placer- iris nerviosa

-Le tiene miedo al frío- Ash antes de que preguntaran

-Yo soy RJ Ranger purpura Furia Animal-

-Un placer RJ- Dawn sonriendo

Cuando Miyoko entro Brock no pudo evitar su característica faceta: Que lo atrae cualquier chica

-Hola señorita, yo soy Brock el apuesto Ranger Marrón, sueño de toda damisela y...- no pudo seguir porque crougank uno de sus Pokemon uso golpe venenoso-¿Siempre... tiene... Que...Pasarme...A mi?- cayo inconsciente y siendo arrastrado

-Ok... yo soy Miyoko la Ranger Milenaria Plateada, mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto- Ash- ¿No tienen un líder Supremo o algo así?- Pregunta confundido

-Ese soy yo- Tommy

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon quedaron azorados por eso, Tommy Oliver el Ranger Legendario, Líder Supremo del Consejo Ranger

-Los llame para entrenamiento, aunque sean buenos les falta experiencia, es por eso que serán entrenados- Tommy

-Vimos su batalla en Ciudad Jubileo y vimos que necesitan ser entrenados- Miyoko

-Me ofrecí a entrenarte Ash- Tommy

-Yo tomo a Dawn- Miyoko

-Brock, conmigo- Cruger

-Iris ven para conocer a tu entrenadora- Arceus

-Ok- Se quedo helada al saber quien la entrenara...

-¿No te gustaría ir a la Dimensión Mágica?- Udonna Divertida

-¿No puede entrenarme RJ?- Pregunta nerviosa

-No, yo entrenare al Verde- RJ divertido

-Claro- Cilan

Comenzaron a entrenar, pero uno de los malos recibe algo increíblemente... Doloroso

**Cuartel de la "Alianza"**

En un edificio, como de 50 pisos, Saturno Saturno esta recibiendo castigo de parte de su jefe, un hombre de cabello Azul de puntas traje del equipo Galaxia y se veía no parecer mas de 40 años, castigaba a Saturno que Pokemones Tipo Eléctrico le lanzaran Rayos, estaba acompañado de un hombre de traje formal Marrón, cabello castaño, y mirada agresiva, Giovanni el líder del Equipo Rocket y otro de cabello verde vistiendo una túnica negra con detalles grises que parecen ojos y en su ojo derecho lo que parece una versión moderna de un monóculo, el cual no tiene cadena y parece un visor rojo, Ghechis el Líder del Equipo Plasma

-Saturno, te retiraste en una batalla y no solo fuiste derrotado sino además, humillado por unos Mocosos en pijamas de colores- Helio el Líder del Equipo Galaxia diciendo lo ultimo con severidad

-mis señores encontré información de ellos- una chica de cabello morado oscuro atado en dos copetes ovalados, uno arriba otro abajo, pertenece al Equipo Galaxia.

-Habla Júpiter- Helio

Júpiter les da un cómic de los Power Rangers, al principio estaban confundidos, pero Ghechis comenzaba a enojarse

-Te pedimos información y en cambio, Solo nos entregas un COMIC- cuestiono con maldad

-Espera Ghechis, habla- Giovanni

-El profesor Corlress investigo y confirmo, en menos palabras: Los Power Rangers. Son Reales- Júpiter

En ese momento inicio un temblor intenso comenzó a sacudir el cuartel mientras algo pasaba en un planeta lejano...

Un malvado imperio de Demonios esta despertando

Una figura se alzo y era de un joven de 17 años castaño vistiendo una armadura de batalla verde con blanco, parece humano pero es maldad pura, el príncipe Benjamín "Ben" (es muy quisquilloso y sensible)

Una chica de la misma edad del príncipe de cabello naranja y ojos verdes pero a diferencia del príncipe estaba vestida de una consejera Real, responde al nombre de gwndolyn "Gwen"

Una segunda chica apareció y era de piel amarilla cabello parecido al fuego una mirada Fría, Cruel y Anti-compasiva, vistiendo como una adolescente de 15 (porque lo es) botas altas, falda tricolor:morado, amarillo y naranja, chaqueta negra (como de estrella de Rock) y una camisa morada con un sol bipolar: amarillo y rojo, como su cabello, la princesa Sunset Shimmer, hermana menor del príncipe

Un chico con un traje negro con detalles rojos, cabello negro alborotado, y tenia de arma una gran espada, responde al nombre de William

Un hombre robusto pero fuerte que parece es como un cabeza de pulpo, pero con una boca, era verde, horrendo y repulsivo, Vilgax

Un Chico, con una armadura negra y roja, pero es un científico que lucha, cabello negro, ojos verdes pero malvados, con tatuajes sobre los mismos, Lon

-¡ALFIN, SOMOS LIBRES!- Grita Ben feliz- por fin, después de siglos el imperio youkai esta en LIBERTAD-

-Es correcto príncipe- Gwen

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi tonto hermano- Sunset Shimmer- pero ¿donde esta papa?-

-El Emperador Akudos fue exiliado a otro planeta, uno a un Millón de años luz de la tierra- explica Lon

-Zordon de Eltar- Sunset entre dientes- es la única explicación-

-Estoy de acuerdo Princesa, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Como regresamos?- Vilgax confundido

-Creo que ya lo se- Ben con maldad

-Lon, busca a quien nos libero- Ordena Sunset

Cumplió la orden y encontró al responsable de su liberación... Helio

-Lo encontré- Lon mostrando la imagen de helio y el mundo Pokemon- esta en este mundo, los seres ahí no son tan fuertes, si mi opinión cuenta, deberíamos enviar a un Monstruo contra ese mundo-

-Vilgax- El aludió se puso se puso firme- Envía a Quantrico para la destrucción de este planeta- Ordena Ben

-Si, príncipe- lo hizo de mala gana- recuerda que no puedes matarlo, recuerda que no puedes matarlo...- se repetía tratando de aguantarlo

Un Monstruo con forma de T-Rex Robotico hizo su aparición, era erguido como un humano, color sangre con detalles negros, cañones en los hombros, Lanzamisiles, un arsenal completo, pero también disparaba ráfagas de magia oscura de los cañones, Quantrico

-Estoy listo para la Destrucción Príncipe Benjamín-

-Emperador, soy el Primogénito de mi padre a si que hasta que no regrese soy el Emperador, ¿Fui claro?- Ben con severidad

-Si Emperador- Quantrico

-¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?, ¿UNA INVITACION? VE Y CAUSA DESTRUCCION-

-A la orden- El Monstruo se retiro al Mundo Pokemon

**Mundo Pokemon**

Los Rangers sintieron el Temblor, y eso alarmo y asusto a muchos Pokemon

-¿Que fue eso?- Brock alarmado

-Sea lo que sea, no era Natural- Cilan serio

-Rangers, Miren esto- Miyoko

Los Rangers Pokemon observaban en un muro de Cristal a Quantrico Destruyendo Todo lo que encuentra, incluso hiriendo a Humanos (Desde ancianos a niños) y Pokemon sin piedad y consideración alguna, Los Rangers veían horrorizados la escena, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Ash desesperado

-Vayan y que el Poder Los Protega- Tommy

-Pero sospecho que en esta, usaran al Megazord- Miyoko

-¿Megazord?- Preguntaron Los Rangers Confundidos

-Todos los Power Rangers, incluyéndolos, tienen y pueden controlar maquinas llamadas Zords las cuales al combinarse al Combinarse se convierten en Poderosas Maquinas Llamadas Megazords- Explico Tommy

-Entendido-

-Llama a Dan Tommy, tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar- Miyoko preocupada

**Ciudad Luminalia**

Una Ciudad grande que en el Centro tiene una torre (Nota: Similar a la torre ifell (no se como se escribe) pero de prisma) estaba bajo el Caos Total bajo el Poder de Quantrico.

-Eso es, Huyan de Miedo Pequeños Humanos, huyan y el Emperador me hará su Segundo al Mando-

-Quieto, Esta es la Policía, estas Arrestado, Arriba las manos donde pueda verlas- La Oficial Jenny a través del megáfono

-¿Porque no mejor te presento a mis Amigos?- Pregunta Quantrico en burla sacando una bola metálica- CiberDemons, seguidores del Mal DESPIERTEN, JAJAJAJAJAJA, DESPIERTEN- dice Lanzándola y un grupo de 100 Demonios cyborg que no poseen alas, pero si poseen un Cañón Láser en la mano derecha, un Sable Láser en la mano izquierda y una Fuerza intensa.

-Disparen- Indico la Oficial, dispararon y los Pokemon también pero sus disparos y ataques no los dañaron- RETIRADA, RETIRADA- la Oficial se dispuso a retirarse, pero tropezó y un CiberDemon la acorralo.

-Destruyanla- Quantrico, pero 5 rayos de color amarillo, azul, marrón, purpura y verde lo derribaron y los Rangers ya transformados aparecieron saltando en volteretas-¿Power Rangers?- Pregunta levantándose Asombrado y asustado

-Así es- Ash

La Gente de Ciudad Luminalia veían impactados y salvados por quienes creían fantasías

-Mami, son los Power Rangers- Una niña

-¡¿POWER RANGERS?!- la Madre Impactada

Los Rangers activaron sus armas y comenzaron un combate contra los CiberDemons

-Vaya, estas cosas son mas Rudas que la Alianza- Ash atacando a unos 10- Pero no son Invencibles- dice destruyendo a 30

-Pero son muy desagradables- Dawn disparando

-Tenemos que vencerlos para poner a salvo a la gente y a los Pokemon, eso es lo único que importa- Iris

-Iris tiene razón, hay que protegerlos- Brock golpeando con su Maza

-Ya terminamos- Cilan al ver que los derrotaron.

-No se olviden de mi- Quantrico Disparando sus Misiles Derribando a Los Rangers.

-Acabemos con el- Ash

Atacaron a Quantrico y viceversa, los Rangers y el Monstruo estaban igual hasta que los Rangers decidieron luchar de verdad.

-Acabemos con esto- Ash y los Rangers asintieron y usaron el Poder Pokemon

-Fuerza Pokemon, Golpe Final- Cilan ataco con Hojas Navaja, Iris Siguió con Pulso Dragón, Brock ataco usando Fisura, Dawn siguió con Hidro Bomba y Ash fue el Ultimo en atacar usando Atac. Trueno marcando el Fin de Quantrico.

-NO PUEDE SER- gritando de dolor Para Después desaparecer en una Explosión

-Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Esta es una Victoria para los Buenos- Ash

**Planeta Lejano**

**-**¿Quantrico?, ¿Destruido?, No Puede Ser- Ben Impactado

-Tranquilo Emperador, Lon rescato algo Que sobrevivió de cuando su Tío Mavro fue Destruido- Gwen (Nota: en este Fic Mavro tiene un Hermano Gemelo)

-Lon activa el invento- Ben impaciente

-Si Emperador- Lon Sacando una Pistola conectada a una consola- Maximixador- Presionando el gatillo al mismo tiempo que un rayo salia de una nave- Mire esto Emperador-

**Mundo Pokemon**

El rayo golpeo el cuerpo de Quantrico, lo sano y lo volvió gigante para asombro de los Rangers.

-Fi Fa Fo, Los Rangers Aplasto Yo- Quantrico tratando de aplastar a los Rangers, pero se quitaron a tiempo.

-¡¿Que pasho?!- Ash alarmado

-_Rangers, escuchen, usen las Pokebolas de sus colores y llamen a los Zords- _Tommy en el comunicador

-Muy Bien, Hay que Llamar A los PokeZords- Ash Revisando su traje y encontró al Pokebola Amarilla y el resto consiguió las suyas.

-PokeZords, Despierten- Lanzaron Las Pokebolas al aire y...

-Ven Zord Pikachu- Aparece un Pikachu Robotico gigante

-Ven Zord Piplup- Un Piplup Robotico aparece, pero a diferencia tenia una gota de Agua en el pecho

-Ven Zord Onix- Un Onix Mecánico hace su aparición

-Ven Zord Axew- Un Axew Robotico aparece

-Ven Zord Pansage- Un Pansage Mecánico aparece

Los Rangers abordaron los Zords y solo tuvieron que insertar sus Armas en las ranuras de sus paneles de control, en el caso de Cilan solo puso sus manos.

-Muy bien acabemos con este Monstruo- Ash

-Entendido-

-Vengan aquí, vengan con papi- Quantrico desafiante

-Si tu insistes- Ash con burla

Ash ataca en su Zord con una Tacleada de Voltios, Piplup ataco con Rayo burbujas, Onix con golpe Roca, Axew con Giga Impacto y Pansage con Bala Semilla

-Ya le ganamos- Dawn feliz

Quantrico Aparece algo mareado pero ileso

-Olvidenlo-

Ash no sabia que hacer, Estaban contra las cuerdas, de pronto...

_**Flashback**_

_-Los Zords pueden Combinarse para convertirse en las poderosas Maquinas Llamadas Megazords- Tommy_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Frente a Ash aparece una pantalla llena de unowns- Eso es- Movió 8 unowns hasta formar la palabra "Megazord"- Zords Combinados- y comienza la combinación Megazord

El Pikachu es el Centro de la Formación el Onix se conecta la Pansage convirtiéndose en piernas, el Axew y Piplup se convierten en los brazos Izquierdo y Derecho en ese orden, se conectaron al Pikachu, el cual su cabeza se pone en el pecho dando lugar a una cabeza con la Boca cubierta por una mascara, ojos Rojos con 5 picos de arriba a abajo asimilando una corona, los Rangers aparecieron sentados en sus paneles de Control.

-Gran Arceus Megazord-

-Guau, esto esta de lujo- Iris

-A mi me parece obsteno- Brock

-Que bueno que no Choque- Dawn divertida

-Ahora si lo venceremos- Cilan

-Muy bien, Ahora acabemos con el- Ash Decidido

El Megazord avanzo lentamente hacia Quantrico, quien se lleno de confianza y burla.

-Su Robot no podrá Contra MI- Dijo disparando ráfagas de Magia Demoniaca, Pero el Megazord ni se inmuta, disparo sus láseres, pero el Megazord ni se inmuta, Disparo sus Misiles, Pero el Megazord Ni se inmuta.

-Nuestro turno, Colmillo Afilado- El Brazo Axew un Colmillo se alargo a tal Grado que se volvió una Espada y comenzó a atacar a Quantrico.

-Toma Chango Tu Banana- Dawn

-No... Esto no puede estar pasando- Quantrico Aterrado

-Carga Victoria- Los Rangers preparando su Golpe Final

Consistía en que el Colmillo Afilado brillara de los 5 colores Rangers: Amarillo, Azul, Marrón, Purpura y Verde. Lanzaron 5 golpes de los Elementos de sus Pokemon.

-No de nuevo- Gritando de dolor para después desaparecer en una explosión

-Rangers, La victoria es nuestra- Ash Mientras el Megazord Posando en señal de Victoria, Mientras comienza la Puesta De Sol.

**Cuartel de la "Alianza"**

Los Lideres Estaban Tanto azorados, como impactados, en especial es profesor Colress (Un Hombre de cabello rubio, ojos claros y con un mechón ondulado azul que rodea su cabeza)

-Fascinante, esa tecnología, esas maquinas, al combinarse, virtualmente no existe fuente de energía capaz de mantener esa maquinaria, debo estudiarla- Colress impactado

-Profesor, estudie esa maquina, podemos sacarles ventaja a los Power Rangers- Ghechis sonriendo con malicia

-Si señor- Colress

**Columna Lanza**

-Felicidades, no solo derrotaron a su primer Monstruo, También Lograron usar bien la combinación Megazord- Miyoko Impresionada

-Pero esto es solo el Principio ¿no?- Ash Algo Asustado

-así es- Tommy serio

Una nave Dimensional llego y aterrizo forzosamente y salio la Tripulación.

-DAN- Miyoko contenta que sin darse cuenta empujo a los chicos y fue a abrazar a Dan- Dan me tenias muy preocupada- besándolo en la mejilla

-MAMA, no en frente de los Ninjas geniales- Dan Avergonzándose

En eso aparecen de un salto Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd, este riéndose ya que Miyoko Avergonzaba A Dan.

-jajajajaja esto es mejor que una comedia jajajajaja-

-Mejor callate Odd- Kenneth nervioso al ver a Miyoko enojándose

-¿Porque?- Odd Confundido, al momento que Miyoko saco un Rayo Láser y le dio a Odd

-jajajajajaja estamos a mano Odd- Dan Divertido

Las Risas se escucharon pero esa diversión se transformara en... Dolor


	5. Aliados Inesperados

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 5

Aliados Inesperados

Este es un Fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers

**Mundo Pokemon: Columna Lanza**

Comenzaron las presentaciones de los Rangers Milenarios y Maestros Ninja

-Soy Dan Kuso, Ranger Rojo Milenario-

-Mira Clay, La Ranger Amarilla-

-Marucho Marukuma, el apuesto Ranger Azul- bromeando

-Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen del Planeta Neathia, la Ranger Blanca-

-Shun Kazami el Ranger Verde-

-Llamenme Spectra y soy El Ranger Negro

-Soy Ulrich Stern el Ranger Rojo Maestro Ninja-

-Yumi Ishiyama, la Ranger Negro-

-Kenneth Azakura, Ranger Azul-

-Aelita Sheafer, La Ranger Rosa- Dice Haciendo una reverencia en señal de Respeto

-Yo soy Odd el Magnifico, Guapo...-No pudo continuar porque Kenneth le tapo la boca

-El Hablador es Odd Della Robia, El Ranger Blanco-

-¿Que les parece si vamos a comer algo?- Dan Hambriento

-VAMOS- Ash y los demás salieron a Ciudad Straiton buscando un Restaurante, lo encontraron y comieron, salieron y decidieron hacer una practica de combate entre ellos:

Ulrich VS Dan VS Ash

Dawn VS Marucho VS Kenneth

Cilan VS Shun VS Spectra VS Yumi

Brock VS Odd VS Fabia

Aelita VS Mira VS Iris

Las batallas iniciaron, chocando armas, esquivando disparos, etc. Pasaron 3 horas y se encontraron agotados, exhaustos y echados en el suelo

-Esto fue divertido- Ash

-Tienes Razón Ash- Iris -Pero me siento rara-

-Yo también- Mira Mareada

-¿Que... esta... pasando?- Ulrich

-YO estoy pasando- Koog apareciendo

-¿Que... nos... Hiciste- Dan Furioso

-Es algo Simple...-

**Koog POV**

_Cuando los embosque con los Somnífero-Pernos ustedes fueron lo bastante estúpidos, especialmente su Ranger Rojo..._

_-_OYE- Dan ofendido

_Para no hacerse una Revisión Medica completa, Hasta la Sangre, los Pernos contenían Micro-Dispositivos de control, con los cuales usare para que se destruyan entre ustedes y lo mas divertido es que es en contra de su voluntad y luego pensé "¿que pasaría si fuera contagioso?", ustedes también los tienen._

**Fin POV**

**-**Y Destruirán al Consejo, Las maquinas Ganan, ahora para el Evento Principal- Koog mientras sacaba un aparato con un botón rojo el cual presiono y los 3 equipos Ranger Comenzaron a Retorcerse y gritar de Dolor.

Los gritos de Dolor de los Rangers Secaron Poco a Poco Hasta que se Levantaron Y sus Ojos Se Tornaron de color Rojo

-Destruyan Al Consejo-

-Si Amo- Los Rangers Fueron a La Columna Lanza

**En otra parte del Bosque**

Una figura Estaba caminando sin Rumbo y Moribundo, de Pronto...

_-Ven a mi, Mi Heredero-_

Siguió a esa Voz Misteriosa hasta llegar a un Monumento de un Maestro Ninja Perdido y Esa voz venia de...

-No...Puede...Ser- Impactado

**Columna Lanza**

-Dan, contesta- Rogó Miyoko preocupada-No Responde-

-Ninguno Responde- Tommy -Alfa, Rastrea a los Rangers Maestros Ninja, Milenarios y Fuerza Pokemon-

-Ya los Encontré Tommy, van Hacia ustedes-

-Que alivio- Miyoko aliviada-¿Porque están Transformados?-

Los 3 Equipos Ranger entraron con las armas en mano y en Postura de Ataque

-¿Que están Haciendo?- Pregunta Cruger

-Están siendo controlados- Udonna

Los Rangers Se lanzaron Contra el Consejo y no tuvieron mas Opción que Transformarse

-Tratemos de no herirlos, son Rangers y no podemos Herirlos- Tommy

El Consejo solo se defendía para no herir a 3 generaciones Ranger, pero tenían desventaja numérica

El comandante Cruger iba contra Shun y Cilan, quienes atacaban con su Shuriken y Látigos.

-Shun, Tienes que mantener el control, no dejes que te Koog te Controle-

-Los enemigos del Amo Koog deben ser Destruidos- Shun y Cilan siniestramente

Udonna Peleaba contra Fabia y Odd, Udonna usaba su Magia para empujarlos y aturdirlos pero evadían los hechizos como si nada

-Destruiré a la Bruja De La Nieve- Odd lanzándose contra Udonna solo para ser Repelido por Leambow

-Nadie Llama "Bruja" a mi Esposa- Leambow defendiendo a Udonna

Iris, Mira y Aelita combatían contra Jason y Daggeron, quienes demostraban ser del Consejo por varias Razones

-Esta niña me recuerda a Kimberly, solo que nunca trato de matarnos- Jason Mientras esquivaba las Flechas de Aelita

-Cierto, pero trata de no lastimarlos, mucho- Daggeron

Marucho, Kenneth y Dawn iban peleando con RJ, luego se les unieron Spectra y Yumi, RJ podía contra los 5 Rangers con poca dificultad

-Te destruiremos Maestro Lobo- Spectra mientras Atacaba con su Lanza

-¿Que les parece olvidar la pelea y comemos una Pizza? Soy un Gran cocinero- RJ esquivando sus ataques

-Ya callate, los enemigos del Amo serán destruidos- Yumi

Miyoko y Tommy estaban Luchando contra Ulrich, Dan y Ash, los cuales peleaban para la victoria de su "Amo", pero Miyoko peleaba contra Dan y no quiere Herirlo.

-¡¿Que esperas Ranger Cobarde?! PELEA- Dan

-Dan- Miyoko soltando una lágrima, pero el casco la cubre

Dan atacaba salvajemente A su propia Madre sin piedad y Miyoko ni se defiende y termina en el suelo herida.

-MIYOKO- Tommy al darse cuenta, empujo a Ulrich, Ash y Luego A Dan para ver si estaba Bien- Miyoko...-Murmuro

Dan ataco a Tommy por la espalda y lo derribo

-Adiós, Saludenme a Shinjiro- Iba a Matar a Miyoko y a Tommy cuando un Rayo Verde Derribo a Dan- ¡¿quien fue?!-

-Yo fui- una voz y Todos se Impresionaron al ver a quien derribo a Dan

Era un Ranger, Su Traje era Verde Esmeralda con Detalles oscuros, su Casco era parecido a un Escorpión, el visor en Forma de "V" y las pinzas bocales en donde esta la parte de la boca, como Arma Una Espada gigante y una Pistola Láser, su traje parecía de Ninja.

-Otro Ranger- Miyoko Azorada

-Descansen, yo los Liberare- Dijo Lanzándose Contra los Rangers- Escorpio-Blaster Fuego- Disparo su arma láser la cual acertó y libero a: Mira, Yumi, Shun y Aelita, para luego enfrentar a los 12 restantes

-Tenemos que ayudar- Miyoko decidida, trato de ponerse de pie, pero cayo Adolorida

-¿Que pasa Miyoko?- Tommy

-Mi Tobillo, creo que me lo torcí- Miyoko Adolorida

El Ranger Verde continuaba peleando y decidió pelear de Verdad

-Espada Escorpión- Su Espada que tiene es dibujo del Escorpión- Tomenla- Dice liberando A Iris, Kenneth, Marucho, Spectra y Cilan

-¿Quien es este fulano?- Iris Confundida

-Sea quien sea, es muy Hábil y que buen Color- Cilan

Derribo a Dawn, Brock, Odd y Fabia liberándolos

-Vaya- Odd Impresionado

-¿Quien Eres?- interrogo Fabia

-¿Acaso eso importa Ahora?- Responde Irónico

Ash, Dan Y Ulrich eran los últimos de pie.

-Veamos Como Harán con Esto- Prepara su Golpe Final- Corte Escorpión "Estocada Forestal"- La Espada creo un Remolino De hojas y Lanzo un Golpe que venció a los 3 Rangers Liberándolos a todos del control de Koog

-Auch... Eres fuerte- Dan Impresionado

-¿Quien eres?- Ulrich Seriamente

-Soy un Power Ranger, igual que Ustedes- Responde guardando sus armas- Y como ven soy un Ranger Verde, El Ranger Verde Maestro Ninja-

Los Rangers lo miraron algo molestos

-¿Que? Ah están molestos porque los derrote, bueno, era un juego de niños comparado a lo que yo viví, Amigos ¿cierto?- dice Extendiéndoles la mano

-Creo que no nos conoceremos hasta vernos las caras- Dan estrechándosela

-Aaaah... Por ahora no, tengo mis razones-

-Dan, Han Ocurrido cosas raras y Malas, creo que no debemos confiar en el- le susurra Mira a Dan

-Ranger Verde, ¿De donde vienes?-interroga Fabia

Aelita pensó la situación: Si fuera un Ranger Malvado los hubiera salvado para destruirlos el mismo, Ella sabia que Ranger era...

-Dejemos de Interrogarlo, Obviamente es Amigo, de ser Malo nos habría atacado ahora- Aelita Sonriendo

-Desactivare mis Poderes, Pero les Pido que no me Ataquen debido a que ya me conocen, pero de la Mala forma- Ranger Verde tras pensarlo un momento

Los demás lo miraron confundidos ya que no sabían que quería decir, pero asintieron

-Poder Fuera- Desactivo su Poder Ranger y los Rangers Milenarios y Maestros Ninja quedaron impactados de quien Era el Misterioso Ranger Verde...

-No puede ser- Dan impactado

-Es imposible- Ulrich en iguales condiciones

-¡¿ WILLIAM?!- Los 2 equipos Ranger En Shock

Efectivamente era William, pero diferente su Cabello era Blanco y no Parecía ser ambicioso y dispuesto a Probar nada, Era todo lo Contrario del que Conocían, vestía una chaqueta Blanca Y camiseta Manga corta Verde, con pantalón Negro y Botas del mismo color

-Les dije que me conocen de mi "Yo" Malvado- William algo nervioso

-Esperen- Udonna Antes de que Atacaran, uso su Magia para ver si era verdad- es cierto, este es diferente al que todos conocemos-

-En ese caso... Bienvenido William X- Tommy (Nota: para no confundirlos el bueno sera "William X")

-Nos tardaremos en Acostumbrarnos- Ulrich

Los Rangers ignoran que su presencia También ínsito la Maldad de otro Bando Del Mal, uno que esta en su Mundo

Un Pokemon maligno Se levanta para tratar de cumplir su Objetivo: "Librar al Mundo Pokemon de esta Basura Destructora Llamada: Humanidad"

-Odio a esos Power Rangers, sobretodo a ese Ranger Amarillo, los Humanos son Basura que debe ser Desechada, no permitiremos que hagan lo que ellos quieran con nosotros, es una Promesa!-

**Base Rangers Pokemon**

Los Rangers Fueron a la Base de los PokeRangers, algunos compartirán Habitación: Mira, Dan, Odd, Kenneth y Ash.

-Bueno, creo que podemos vivir juntos en la base, Incluyendo a William X- Ash

-Aun no puedo creer que hay un William diferente del que conocemos- Ulrich

-Lo se, sorprendente ¿no?-William X

-Pero, ¿puedes explicarlo?-pidió Aelita amablemente

-Si, soy un experimento "Fallido" de un imperio de Demonios llamado Youkai, ellos mezclan la Magia con Tecnología ellos enviaron a un Monstruo contra este Mundo ya que el que los libero esta aquí y no dudarían en hacer una alianza con el, cuando el William Gaiarkno vino a la Tierra de los Rangers Maestros Ninja el imperio tomo una Muestra de su Sangre, luego usaron su Magia para Crear a otro solo que mas fuerte que el de la muestra y yo salí después de ese, yo era su opuesto, bondadoso, generoso, honesto y justo, al verlo decidieron Destruirme, escape, pero casi no lo logro, me hirieron y encontré esto- Dice Sacando una Estrella Ninja con el dibujo de un escorpión Verde- La Estrella del Maestro Escorpión, un Maestro Ninja perdido que lucho en este Mundo y yo era su heredero, El Ranger Verde Maestro Ninja, en fin fue un largo día, quisiera privacidad ¿hay algún cuarto?- Pregunta William X

-Si, hay uno al final del pasillo- Dawn

-Gracias- William X retirándose

Cuando fue a su Habitación los Rangers comenzaron a platicar respecto a el-Pobre de el, sufrió solo por ser opuesto al que crearon- Dawn sintiendo pena

-Yo no confío en el- Spectra serio

-Yo si, nos dijo la verdad- Shun

-Solo espero que no sea una Trampa- Fabia insegura

**Submundo Pokemon**

Un lugar sin vida, donde solo aflora un sentimiento, Odio a los Humanos, se encuentran diversos Pokemon Hay, donde solo piensan en una sola cosa, la Destrucción.

-Tenemos que enviar a un Monstruo para destruir a los humanos- Un Gengar que parecía ser un general

-Yo ya me adelante, les Presento a Venozilla- Un Beheeyem

Un Venomoth Gigante aparece, tiene las alas deterioradas pero capaces de volar y causar ciclones

-¿Esto es lo que enviaran?- pregunta su líder molesto porque no parece muy fuerte

-Amo, mi creación hace mas de lo que parece- Dijo Beheeyem en defensa

-Iré y lo demostrare- Venozilla

**Ciudad Nimbasa**

La gente hacia sus actividades diarias tranquilamente cuando una extraña niebla de color verde apareció para confusión de todos.

-Mami, ¿que sucede?- Pregunta un niño Asustado para luego caer al suelo Tosiendo

La gente comenzó a Toser y sentirse débiles mientras que cierto monstruo haca su aparición- Ustedes creen que esto es niebla, pero son mis Toxinas- Dijo Venozilla Riéndose divertido

-Pues te destruiremos ahora- Los PokeRangers aparecen

-Vaya, deben ser los Power Rangers famosos, veamos como me vencerán- Venozilla

-Observa y Aprende- Ash lanzándose contra el Monstruo pero Venozilla los estaba esperándolos

-Tontos, Baba-Toxina- Venozilla Escupió un chorro de baba verde y le dio a todos los Rangers

Los Rangers comenzaron a sentir un horrible dolor y sus poderes se desactivaron cayendo al suelo.

-¿Que... esta... pasando?- Cilan Débil

-Nos... Envenenaron...- Ash en iguales condiciones

-Descansen en Paz Tontos- Venozilla Retirándose

**Base Ranger Pokemon**

Los Rangers Fueron a la Base para ser atendidos y buscar un Antídoto para el Veneno.

-No se que Monstruo sea pero es muy Peligroso acercarse- Mira viendo a Los Rangers Pokemon que tenían Manchas Verdes y Ampollas Rojas en la piel.

-Iremos a enfrentarlo, Talvez consigamos el Antídoto si lo destruimos- Dan viendo que todas sus víctimas empeoran a cada minuto-Vámonos, hay un monstruo que enfrentar-

Los Rangers Milenarios se dispusieron a ir cuando los Maestros Ninja decidieron acompañarlos.

-Me quedare para cuidarlos- William X- Llamenme si me necesitan-

**Ciudad Opelucid**

La gente huía aterrorizada por Venozilla quien infecto mas Humanos-

Intenten detenerme, nada podrá contra mi- Lleno de confianza

-No, pero nosotros si- Dan Atacando a Venozilla

-¿Mas Rangers?- Se pregunta asombrado- ¿De donde Salen?, no Importa, terminaran igual que sus compañeros- Dijo lanzándose contra los 2 equipos Ranger

Mira, Aelita y Fabia comenzaron a atacar, solo para ser alcanzadas por Dardos Tóxicos disparados por Venozilla, ocurrió lo mismo.

-FABIA- Shun Preocupado corriendo Hacia Fabia- Fabia ¿estas bien?- Pregunta desesperado

-Es...toy... Bien... Shun- Es lo que Fabia pudo decir por lo débil que estaba

-TE DESTRUIRE- Shun extremadamente Furioso lanzándose contra Venozilla

-Ven por mi, si puedes- Dijo lleno de burla- Toma esto Tonto Baba-Toxina- Shun le dio de lleno en el pecho y cayo bajo sus efectos- También hay algo para ustedes Toxina-Enjambre- se convirtió en polillas y ataco hasta picar a cada Ranger de pie- y ya cayeron todos-

-No, no Todos- William X Transformado y disparando su Escorpio-Blaster derribando a Venozilla- Tu Veneno no me afectara-

-Averiguemoslo- Dice disparando sus Dardos Tóxicos pero a Diferencia de sus otras víctimas, solo lo derribo y se volvió a levantar - ¿que? Imposible- Grita Venozilla en Shock

-Nada es imposible Venozilla, Ahora, dame el estúpido Antídoto y considerare dejarte con Vida- William X autoritariamente

-No te lo daré- Venozilla divertido

-¿porque?-

-Por que, el Antídoto es, Destruirme y no podrás-

-Ya lo veremos- William X Lanzándose contra Venozilla y comenzaron a Pelear, uno luchaba por curar a las víctimas y otro por Destruirlas

-Rindete Verdín, no me destruirás- Venozilla seguro

-¿No? Retame- William X lanzando un golpe con su espada

-TOMA ESTO- Venozilla disparando seda pegajosa- En el Blanco-

William X estaba atrapado en una Trampa de Seda mortal y estaba demasiado atrapado

-No puedo Moverme, lo siento amigos, les falle- Dice Tratando de Liberarse pero era inútil

-Es tu fin- Venozilla Se preparaba para "Acabar con su Miseria" cuando una Ráfaga de Aire Rosa lo Derribo dejándolo confundido y Asombrado y escuchan ambos algo como alguien corriendo a súper alta Velocidad- ¡¿Quien eres?! MUESTRATE, ENFRENTAME COBARDE- Ordena Furioso

Seguía ese sonido de Velocidad- Sea quien sea, debe ser Realmente Rápido- William X

Cuando se Detuvo Los dos quedaron Impactados por quien era, Otra Ranger Pokemon Tenia un Traje Rosa con un Triangulo Azul invertido en su pecho, Alas desplegables con 3 picos al final, en su espalda y las Mismas en donde están las orejas su casco, y tenia unas navajas en sus guantes que podían unirse.

-¡¿Mas Rangers?!- Grita Venozilla asustándose- No importa que Ranger seas, Acabare contigo-

La Ranger unió sus navajas y se Lanzó a una velocidad Estelar y dio 2 golpes Formando una X, acabando con Venozilla

-IMPOSIBLE-Grito Venozilla para Antes de explotar

En cuanto Venozilla cayo sus Víctimas se Recuperaron casi de inmediato, incluyendo a los Rangers Pokemon, Milenarios y Maestros Ninja, La Ranger uso sus armas Para liberar a William X

-Gracias- Agradeció, pero la Ranger Rosa no Respondió solo asintió- ah ¿No eres de las que hablan?- Pregunta Confundido

La Ranger se fue dejando A William X Muy confundido

-¿Quien sera esa Ranger? Y que grosera- Se pregunta confundido y lo ultimo Algo molesto- Chicos, ¿Están bien?- Pregunta Amablemente

-Nos recuperamos lentamente, pero estaremos bien- Fabia Sonriendo

-¿Que paso? Un momento estas Atrapado y otro Aparece un nuevo Ranger ¿La Conoces?- Aelita confundida

-La Verdad, no- William X- Los llevare a la Base-

**Base Ranger**

Los Rangers Comenzaron a Recuperarse y ya estaban al 100%

-Entonces ¿no saben quien es esa Ranger?- Pregunta Ash confundido

-No-

-Los Ayudaremos, pero Solo seremos de apoyo por si las cosas empeoran- Spectra

-No hay problema- Brock

En eso suena la alarma de ataques Que muestra a dos Monstruos, uno como una Mezcla entre Halcón peregrino y Jet con Brazos y piernas Armado con espadas, el otro un Garchomp Robot tamaño normal, pero tiene Armas ocultas en los Hombros y Alas. (para Aclarar dudas el primero es Del Youkai Y La Armada Zanjariana y el segundo de la "Alianza")

-Atacan en las colinas, Recuerden, solo somos refuerzos- Les recordó Fabia

-Si Si, ya sabemos- Ash y los demás retirándose

**Colinas**

-Tantos humanos y tan poco Tiempo- El monstruo Halcón Robot llamado FalconiBot- Tardare en acostumbrarme en esto de trabajar en Equipo con creaciones de Humanos-

-Ni lo menciones- GarchompBot

Los Rangers aparecen listos para pelear- Oigan Feos, si quieren Pelea Aquí la tienen- Ash

-¿Estos son los Power Rangers? Son unos Niños y Quantrico fue un estúpido al perder contra ellos, yo los destruiré- FalconiBot

-Intentalo- Dawn

La batalla comenzó y los Rangers Llevaban la Peor parte ya que eran con un Robot y un Cyborg con quienes peleaban.

-Esta no es una pelea Justa, llamare a los CyberDemons- Dijo eso y 20 CyberDemons aparecieron listos para pelear- Ataquen- Ordeno y los CyberDemons salieron al Ataque

Los Rangers podían fácilmente contra los soldados, pero los Monstruos eran otro asunto, Los Rangers estaban en problemas y mas cuando FalconiBot disparo sus armas y comenzó a atacar usando su Velocidad Destructiva, en pocas palabras: Están en Problemas

-¿Estos son los Poderosos Power Rangers? Son Patéticos, No se como es que Quantrico fue destruido por ustedes, eliminarlos sera muy sencillo- FalconiBot

GarchompBot se unió para La Destrucción de los Rangers cuando algo los derribo de la nada aparentemente, una Ráfaga de Aire Rosa dejándolos asombrados y confundidos

-¿que fue eso?- GarchompBot

La misma Ranger Aparece y los Rangers Pokemon (3 De ellos) estaban confundidos

-Otro Ranger- Dawn confundida

-Creo que si- Cilan

-¿Un Ranger Latias?- Pregunta Ash Asombrado ganándose miradas confusas de sus amigos

La Ranger comenzó a encarar a sus rivales y Todo les iba mal para ellos ya que aparte de que la Ranger es muy veloz, tiene capacidad de volar por los Cielos mandándolos al pie de la montaña

-TE DESTRUIREMOS RANGER- Grita FalconiBot Furioso

La Ranger no le toma importancia al grito y prepara su Golpe Final

GarchompBot se quedo asombrado y asustado al verlo que no vio...

-Lo siento- FalconiBot en sarcasmo empujándolo para que reciba el impacto del Ataque

-No puedes hacerme esto (Lamento la palabra) MALDITO COBARDE- Grita GarchompBot antes de recibir el Golpe y Explotar (Nota: el Golpe Final es el que uso Contra Venozilla)

-Oye tu- Ash golpeando a FalconiBot con su Espada- te olvidaste de nosotros, Fuerza Pokemon Golpe Final- Lanzaron su ataque y destruyeron al Monstruo

**Planeta Lejano**

Había un berrinche de parte del "Emperador" Ben quien vio como y quienes destruyeron a Quantrico y Ahora FalconiBot

-No No No No No, Gwendolyn- Ben quejándose

-Lon activa el Maximixador, Rápido- Gwen algo desesperada

-Activado- Lon disparando el rayo

**Mundo Pokemon**

El Maximixador alcanzo a FalconiBot y se volvió un gigante

-Los Destruiré Power Pequeños Rangers-

-Hora de los Zords- Ash Sacando la Pokebola de su Traje- Ven Zord Pikachu

-Ven Zord Piplup-

-Ven Zord Onix-

-Ven Zord Axew-

-Ven Zord Pansage-

Llamaron a los Zords pero FalconiBot evitaba que se unieran Para Formar el Megazord

-HAY QUE HACER ALGO- Grita Ash desesperado

Cuando El Monstruo iba a tratar de destruir a Los Zords La Ranger Latias Saco Una Pokebola Rosa y activo a Su Zord, solo que no salio de un lugar, Ella Era El Zord, se transformo en Un Latias mecánico (Nota: Para los que no conocen a los Pokemon busquen en Google "wikidex" y se aclararan sus dudas)

-Miren Eso- Señalo Iris

El Latias se lanzo contra FalconiBot con el propósito de distraerlo lo suficiente para que los Rangers Formen el Megazord

-Nos esta dando una oportunidad, usemosla- Ash

Los Rangers Comenzaron la combinación con Éxito

-Gran Arceus Megazord-

El Megazord fue a ayudar al Zord Latias quien se puso a su lado haciendo su sonido característico trato de comunicarse con los PokeRangers, Ash fue el único que logro entender lo que quería decir

-Escuchen, El Zord Latias hablo Conmigo- Ash

-¿Que?- Brock

-Dije que Zord Latias hablo Conmigo, me digo que "uno es mas fuerte que un ejercito" significa que debemos combinarnos para vencer al Zanjariano- Explico Ash

-Eso suena bien- Dawn

-Hagámonos fuertes, Zord Latias Combinación-

El Zord Latias comenzó a desarmarse para luego Combinarse con el Megazord

Sus alas se conectaron a la espalda y la Cabeza se volvió un Casco los brazos del Megazord adquirieron unos guantes que en lugar de manos tiene una Navaja Grande.

-Gran Latias Megazord-

-Llevemos esta pelea al cielo, Bobos- Se burlo FalconiBot emprendiendo el Vuelo

-Es un juego para dos- El Megazord haciendo lo mismo

la batalla comenzó y era algo que muchos prefieren evitar, el Megazord lanzo golpes con sus navajas las cuales tenían al Monstruo contra Las Cuerdas Se atacaron mutuamente pero el Megazord tenia todas las de ganar.

-oh oh- FalconiBot

-Llego tu hora- Ash y sus amigos Preparando el Golpe Final

-Destructor Estelar- En Megazord Se lanzo A la Velocidad de la Luz (literalmente) Y lanzaba ataques contra el Monstruo a Diestra y Siniestra hasta que termino derrotado.

-Eso no es justo- FalconiBot antes de explotar

-Rangers Pokemon, esta es Otra victoria- Ash

El Megazord Bajo sus Armas en señal de triunfo Mientras el Sol se ocultaba

**Planeta Lejano**

El "Emperador" estaba furioso, tanto que comenzó una rabieta

-No es justo, ya perdimos 2 Soldados, ¿que nadie puede triunfar sobre los Rangers aunque sea "una" miserable vez?- pregunta Ben Furioso

-Por primera vez tienes Razón Benjamín- Un hombre que al ser escuchado todos los que le sirven temblarían de miedo (Nota: Es difícil describirlo busquen en Google imágenes: Emperor Mavro es la primera)

-Em Em Em- Tartamudeo Gwen muy nerviosa

-PAPA- Grito Sunset Alegre

-Ven aquí mi orgullo- Akudos Abrazando a su hija- ¿Sigues siendo igual de malvada que siempre?-

-No, igual no, Mas- Sunset con maldad

-A si es como se hace, Hijo, veo que eres mas torpe que siempre, sin embargo esa destrucción fue muy buena- Dijo Akudos Un poco impresionado

-Claro Padre- Ben entre dientes

-Así que ¿estos son los Responsables de que este Mundo no este en mis manos?- Pregunta Akudos

-Si Emperador, Se hacen llamar Power Rangers, son creaciones de Zordon- Responde Gwen

-Power Rangers ¿eh?, Zordon da mas problemas muerto Que vivo, destruiremos a los Rangers y reclamaremos el universo como mio, Traigan a la Armada Zanjariana, necesito todo el poder posible para destruirlos y por lo que vi sera algo divertido- Akudos viendo la destrucción de Quantrico y FalconiBot

**Mundo Pokemon**

Al terminar la Batalla Los Rangers decidieron ir y dar un paseo junto a sus Pokemon, Los Rangers Milenarios y Maestros Ninja los acompañaron para saber mas de su mundo.

-Es muy hermoso, humanos y Pokemon conviviendo en paz y armonía- Mira sonriendo maravillada

-No es tan así, Algunos Humanos se aprovechan de su confianza y los usan para sus propios fines malignos y egoístas- explica Ash un poco triste y deseando que fuera Mentira

-Pero podemos Cambiar Eso, Ahora somos Rangers y podemos terminar con esa Maldad- Dawn Animando a Ash

-Gracias, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para lograrlo- Ash agradecido

-No permitiremos que Eso siga pasando, los Rangers debemos apoyarnos- Dan

-Es cierto- una voz que escucho Ash

-¿Quien dijo eso?- Pregunta Ash confundido

-Yo viejo Amigo- Ash volteando para descubrir que venia de su amigo Pokemon- Hola- Pikachu

Ash se desmallo al verlo y los demás se dispusieron a reír

_Aquí termina el capitulo 5 ahora los Rangers Maestros Ninja tienen un nuevo integrante al que tardaran en acostumbrarse y las 3 generaciones cuentan con una nueva aliada, pero ahora también enfrentaran a 5 bandos Malvados y como es bien sabido con nuevos amigos también traen Nuevos Enemigos._


	6. Ranger Rayo

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 6

Ranger Rayo

Este es un Fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers

_Antes un previo aviso: este iba a ser el 7, pero en mi laptop tengo el 6 original y tiene dificultades técnicas_

_Ahora con tema de apertura del Link: /watch?v=XJPuH4sZ1Tw_

_Le daré a este capítulo acción conjunta de los Maestros Ninja y Milenarios, ya que los Fics de "Dragón Espectral" me inspiraron a crear el mío_

_Sin más que decir a leer_

**Dimensión Maestros Ninja**

Había una nueva estudiante en el Templo Ninja, una Chica idéntica a Yumi pero de cabello largo, vistiendo un traje ninja negro con detalles amarillos estaba en un claro del bosque y Diez ninjas la empezaron a atacar pero peleo con movimientos rápidos, casi imperceptibles al ojo humano, cuando vio a los ultimo que quedaban, intento usar una técnica de sombras, para su asombro y enojo, lanzo un Rayo que paralizo y venció a sus enemigos

-NO OTRA VEZ- se grito así misma por otro "Fracaso"

-Cálmate Hikaru, esta es una técnica inusual, deberías estar orgullosa de dominarla- Un Maestro Ninja de 30 años rubio, pero era un maestro ninja

-Lo sé Maestro Yun Yin, Pero quiero hacer las técnicas de la oscuridad como yu… Digo la maestra serpiente- Hikaru corrigiéndose por casi llamar por su nombre a la maestra que siempre admiro.

-Es comprensible, Yumi es tu Prima, No tienes que llamarla así- Yun Yin sonriendo

-Si supiera donde esta, la acompañaría sin dudar- Hikaru decidida

En eso aparece un portal Que atrajo A la Fuerza A Hikaru

**Planeta imperial**

Hikaru se desmallo por la fuerza del viaje, despertó pero en una Jaula

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto confundida

-En mi laboratorio- Lon apareciendo

-¿Quién eres tú?- Hikaru Tratando de levantarse pero cayo cansada

-Lon, Primer científico del Imperio de Youkai y no te esfuerces, te inoculamos un sedante, vas a tener una ligera siesta- Lon retirándose para después dejar a Hikaru caer bajo el Sedante

**Mundo Pokemon**

Yumi estaba entrenando con Spectra en el bosque para ver la Habilidad del Ranger Negro Fuerza Milenaria, Pero sintió un horrible Golpe en el Pecho Diciéndole que algo Andaba Muy Mal, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Spectra la Derribo

-¿Estás bien?- Spectra algo preocupado

-sí, Eso creo- Yumi aun asustada

Iris entro con unas bebidas- Creo que debe ser el calor, por eso traje bebidas-

-Gracias- Spectra

Yumi aun no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación, la asustaba, no, la aterraba

-Hikaru…- Misuto asustada

-¿Quién es Hikaru?- Pregunta Shun detrás de Yumi asustándola –lo siento, pero ¿quién es?-

-Mi Prima, algo debió pasarle- Yumi

Lo que ninguno sabia era que alguien los escuchaba atentamente, era Fabia

_-¿Quién será esa Hikaru?-_Piensa un poco celosa

**Planeta Imperial**

Hikaru Despertó para luego descubrir que estaba atada a una camilla Metálica y empapada ya que la despertaron Usando Un balde con Agua Fría

-Despierta Pequeña Rata- Vilgax echándole el balde –Lon, recuérdame porque no la matamos-

-Porque la necesito Viva para mi investigación, Muerta No sirve de Nada- Lon Poniendo Electrodos en su cabeza, axilas y en el cuello –Vi tus movimientos en esa Dimensión, es lo que necesitamos para Destruir a Los Rangers, Los 3 Equipos Rangers- Dijo Con Maldad confundiendo a Hikaru

**Mundo Pokemon**

Ash, Dan y Ulrich Pensaban en como derrotar a los Monstruos que envía El Youkai Ya que con el Ultimo Casi Mueren incluso pidieron ayuda al 2025 y al 3000 para crear una cura definitiva para William X

-Haremos lo que podamos, buena suerte, Nuevos Rangers- Alex cortando la comunicación

-La Necesitaran- Kat haciendo lo mismo

Tras un breve silencio- Iré a patrullar, pueden jugar o comer algo, no lo sé- Ulrich- Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita, Odd y…- Suspiro- William X, Acompáñenme a patrullar- Llamo retirándose junto a su Equipo

**Planeta Imperial**

Sunset estaba hojeando un libro curioso, y en el habían dibujos de Monstruos Malignos y Magia Oscura

-Este no se ve muy Rudo, patético, No, No, ¡ESTE ES PERFECTO!-Grito alegre

Akudos entro-¿Qué pasa?-Al ver el libro- eso es…-

-Si papi, es el libro de las bestias de las tinieblas del Inframundo del Imperio de Gairak, lo que rescate, pensé que sería de mucha utilidad y tenía razón- Dice Sonriendo Malignamente- Mira este, LON-Grita llamándolo

El aludió entro corriendo-¿Qué pasa Princesa?-

-Sujeta esto y no lo muevas- Sunset le dio a Lon el Libro y Conjuro Un Hechizo Y el dibujo cobro vida y Forma, Un Cocodrilo de complexión Humana Multicolor, parecido al Los Colores Rangers, Tenia Un Visor en Forma de ovalo Pero dejaba ver unos Ojos de un Rojo Espeluznante

-¿Y Darksied?- Cuestiono el Monstruo

-Vencido Por los Nuevos Maestros Ninja- Contesto Akudos Para Enojo de la Criatura- Ayúdennos a Vengar a su imperio destruyéndolos y a los Power Rangers- Declaro-¿Qué dices?-

-Soy CrocoRanger, el Monstruo que el Emperador Darksied debió enviar-

-Muchos presumieron poder vencer a los Rangers y terminaron destruidos- Sunset burlonamente

\- los venceré, porque puedo Hacer esto-En eso CrocoRanger se transformo en el Mighty Morphin Ranger Rojo, Luego en el Wild Force y Después en el White Saban Ranger (Tommy siendo el Ranger Blanco)-Puedo convertirme en todos los Rangers Que Existen Y Existieron- Dice transformándose en El Primer Ranger Verde-hasta tengo una sorpresa para los Rangers, todos Ellos-

-¿Cual es?- Akudos Interesado

-Decírselo sería Trampa-

**Mundo Pokemon**

Los Rangers Maestros Ninja estuvieron haciendo patrulla, cuando acabaron Ulrich hablaba con William X, Odd y Kenneth se dedicaran "a la búsqueda de la plaza de comida perdida" y las Chicas Fueron de Compras, incluso le compraran algo a los Chicos.

-Escúchame, Se que quieres hacer esto por Ferrix, pero no significa que seamos amigos- Ulrich serio

-Lo sé, pero para vencer al Youkai Tenemos que ser un Equipo, Kenneth me conto que antes de ser un Equipo, tu pensabas hacer esto Solo- William X

Ulrich Comenzó a recordar antes de ser un Líder

_Flashback_

_-Como sabes algunos Maestros Enviamos a los otros Guerreros a Entrenarlos Por Separado, pero ya es hora de que se unan para vencer a Gaiark- Shifu_

_-No es necesario Maestro- Ulrich_

_Fin De Flashback_

-Es cierto, pero tiempo después Acepte a mi equipo, pero es difícil aceptar, aunque sea un clon Paralelo y Ranger, a quien trato de matarnos a cualquier costo- Ulrich

Antes de poder decir algo, aparecieron Los CiberDemons y Comenzaron El ataque, Ulrich Y William X se dieron cuenta y llamaron a los Demás

-Recuerda nunca decir, "Que puede salir Mal"- Kenneth molesto A Odd

-¿Listos?-

-¡Listos!-

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Ranger!- Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd

-¡Ranger Verde, Maestro Ninja!- William X

Los Rangers Se Transformaron y encararon a los CiberDemons

-ES BUENO REGRESAR- Grito Odd feliz Cortando a varios CiberDemons con sus Garras

-Realmente extrañaba Patear Traseros Malvados- Yumi haciéndoselo a uno

Kenneth tenía poca dificultad, pero los hacía caer Como Moscas

Aelita mostraba cansancio ya que eran Mas Rudos Que Las Sombras y contaban con partes mecánicas, pero no se rendirá

William X era quien atacaba con mayor Fuerza ya que los CiberDemons destruyeron junto con Vilgax A su Primer y Único Amigo

-ESTO ES POR FERRIX-Grito

Ulrich estaba rodeado de 10 pero se libro de ellos como si fueran cucarachas, Acabando con los CiberDemons

-Terminamos-Ulrich

-Son Más Rudos que las Sombras- Aelita Recuperándose

En ese momento Una Ráfaga de Aire Blanca aparece y derriba a los Rangers haciéndoles daños

-¿Qué paso?- Kenneth asombrado y adolorido

En ese momento se detuvo y los Rangers Quedaron helados al ver Quien ataco…

-UN RANGER- Gritaron Incrédulos

Se trataba de "Trent" el Ranger Dino Trueno Blanco, con su Drago Espada

-Los Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, eh, los Maestros Ninja, Aun Mejor, podre vegarme- "Trent" sintiendo Odio

-¿Vengarte? Ni siquiera te conocemos- Yumi confundida

-En esta forma no, Poder Fuera-Desactivo sus Poderes- Soy CrocoRanger un Gaiarkno Sobreviviente, pagaran por la destrucción del…- Transformación a Negro RPM-Imperio- Declara lanzándose a la velocidad de un auto

Los Rangers Apenas podían defenderse contra CrocoRanger a esa Velocidad, En cuanto se detuvo tenía en la mano el Arma del Ranger Negro RPM…

-Dispara Cohetes, Fuego- Disparo y derribo a los Rangers

Los Rangers cayeron pero se levantaron adoloridos, ya que el poder era el Doble Que el del Original

-Qué bueno que no se rinden o esto sería Muy Aburrido, vean esta sorpresa que tengo para ustedes-Dice CrocoRanger clonándose y El y sus Clones se transformaron En Los Power Rangers RPM, siendo el Original el Ranger Rojo, los otros los Rangers Azul, Amarilla, Verde, Negro, Dorado y Plateada

-Ok, Estamos Fritos- Yumi Preocupada

-POR GAIARK- Dicen los Gaiark Rangers (nota. Así se llamaran cuando CrocoRanger se Clone En un Equipo Ranger completo)

Los Gaiark Rangers se lanzaron al ataque, Los Maestros Ninja estaban en total Desventaja, tanto en poder Que numérica

Ulrich peleaba contra el Rojo, Y demostraba ser un Duro Rival ya que peleaba al estilo callejero

-Vaya, son buenos, pero no lo suficiente- Gaiark Rojo Atacando con el Sable Callejero

-Puede ser, pero no me rendiré- Ulrich reanudando la pelea

Yumi peleaba Contra el Negro, pese a que usaba la velocidad de un Auto, era atacada a Distancia por El clon

-Esto Podría ser un Problema- Yumi preparando un Ataque

Kenneth Y Odd peleaban Contra los Dorado Y Plateada, quienes volaban cuando lanzaban un ataque, Estaban en desventaja mayor cuando se les unió el Azul

-2 VS 3 NO ES JUSTO-Grito Kenneth

Aelita peleaba contra la Amarilla, El Súper Cargador Era una serpiente en contra de las Flechas De la Ranger Rosa

-Odio Pelear contra otros Rangers aun siendo Malvados- Aelita Mientras disparaba sus flechas

La Ranger Esquivo las flechas y ataco a Aelita con el Súper Cargador derribándola

William X y El Ranger Verde Luchaban Espada Contra Hacha, Pero El Gaiark Ranger demostraba ser más fuerte que el Original

-no nos Queda opción, usemos nuestras formas Shogun-

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Shogun!- Los Rangers Incluyendo a William X entraron a su Forma Máxima

-No sabía que lo Tenias- Kenneth Impresionado

-Lo sé, me acabo de dar cuenta- William X en Iguales condiciones

-¿Creen que solo puedo hacer esto? Observen- CrocoRanger se Transforma en el Equipo Ranger que no esperaban…

-¿Estoy Loco o nos estamos Viendo A nosotros Mismos?- Pregunta Odd Confundido

Efectivamente CrocoRanger Se convirtió en Los Rangers Maestros Ninja en sus Formas Shogun en guardia

-Por Primera vez dices Algo inteligente Odd-Kenneth También confundido y Preocupado

Ambos Equipos se lanzaron al Ataque uno contra el Otro, Rojo VS Rojo, Negro VS Negro, Azul VS Azul, Rosa VS Rosa, Blanco VS Blanco y Verde VS Verde (Nota: Los Malos Serán de Colores Oscuros para no confundirlos)

Los Originales Iban muy mal, A pesar de ser Falsos eran el Doble de Fuertes.

-Vámonos, esto será más divertido Mientras Dure Más-CrocoRanger volviendo a ser uno y a su Forma Original Retirándose

Los Rangers se levantaron heridos y moribundos

**Planeta Imperial**

Cuando Llego Vilgax Y Lon Habían Terminado Su plan, Usar a Hikaru Para Destruir A Los Rangers contra su Voluntad, Aunque Era Fuerte de Voluntad ante los Golpes De Vilgax y Los Químicos De Lon, no tuvieron más opción que clonarla

-Veo que eres Muy Poderoso, Pero dejaste vivir A los Rangers Y Eso amerita Un Castigo- William Apareciendo

-Tú Clon me agrada más, Ya que no es un Hablador-

William estaba empuñando su espada Cuando…

-WILLIAM, Dejemos Que CrocoRanger disfrute su victoria, los Rangers no pueden Hacer Nada contra mi Nuevo Monstruo, pero si Quieres destruirlos Necesitaras apoyo, Lon Capturo a Alguien interesante y Creo un Nuevo Monstruo- Akudos

-Ese soy Yo-Un Rinoceronte Bípedo vestido de Ropa Militar con un Diente De Oro, complexión Humana de un Hombre Lleno de Músculos, Cuerno Largo y Filoso, Parecía tener grandes lingotes de Oro Fundidos en donde están sus Nudillos

-Este es Rocoso, mi Monstruo Invencible-Lon Orgulloso

-Más te vale que sea Invencible, Manda a la Chica con Ellos y destruyan a los Rangers- Ordena Akudos

Los Monstruos e Hikaru Malvada (Nota: así se llamara la Clon) se retiraron al Mundo Pokemon, La Mirada de esa Hikaru Parecía No haber Emoción alguna, sin brillo, solo una Mirada perdida

**Mundo Pokemon**

-¿Ese Monstruo era de Gaiark?- Yumi alarmada e impactada

-Sí, creo que Akudos Rescato uno de los Libros de la Emperatriz Evelyn-Ulrich serio

-Los ayudaremos, Necesitan todo el Apoyo necesario para vencerlos- Ash

-Además, conociendo a Akudos, Enviara más Monstruos, como la Ultima Vez- Supuso Cilan

La alarma sonó y la pantalla Mostro a CrocoRanger, Rocoso y a…

-Hikaru- Yumi Aterrada e Impactada

-¿Quién es la chica?- Odd confundido

-Estoy de acuerdo con Odd- Kenneth

-Después hablamos De Eso, vamos-Ash y los Demás partiendo a la batalla

**Centro de Ciudad Vertres**

La armada junto con sus comandantes, CrocoRanger, Rocoso, Hikaru Malvada y William (por ordenes del Príncipe) destruirían a los Rangers, si no contaran con un detalle…

-Muy bien, acabemos con ellos, pero no lastimen a la chica- indico Ash-¿Listos?

-¡Listos!-

-¡Poder Pikachu!-

-¡Poder Piplup!-

-¡Poder Onix!-

-¡Poder Axew!-

-¡Poder Pansage!

-¡Forma Ranger!-

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Ranger Verde, Maestro Ninja!-

-¡Poder Dragón, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Esfinge, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Elfo, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Valkiria, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Fénix, Forma Ranger!-

-Poder Hidra, Forma Ranger!

-¡POWER RANGERS PARA SIEMPRE!-

-No importa cuántos sean, serán destruidos- Declaro CrocoRanger

-Inténtalo si es que Puedes- Desafió Ash

Ambos Bandos se Lanzaron al Ataque

Iris, Spectra, Shun Y Cilan se lanzaron Contra Los CiberDemons

Dawn, Kenneth y Marucho Contra Rocoso

William X Contra Su "Yo" Malvado

Yumi Tomo a "Hikaru" y Trata de Hacerla "Despertar"

Mira Y Aelita entretendrían a los Refuerzos

Ash, Dan y Ulrich se encargan de CrocoRanger

-Probemos la Nueva Fuerza Que Lon me dio-CrocoRanger transformándose en El Ranger Omega SPD-y esta-Dice Multiplicándose en 4 mas transformándose en Magna Defender, Ranger Samurái Dorado, Súper Megaforce Plateado y Lunar Wolf Ranger

-Eso es nuevo- Ulrich entre sorprendido y Preocupado

-Entonces, aplastemos copias- Ash lanzándose-Me encargare de Cuernitos y el Lobo Feroz- (N/A: ósea Manga Defender y Lunar Wolf Ranger)

-Se parece a ti- Ulrich a Dan

-¿Y qué?- Dan divertido

Dan se encarga de los dorado y plateado, Ulrich contra Omega

Yumi se ocupa de Hikaru pero trata de no lastimarla, pero Hikaru no tenía esas intenciones

-Hikaru Recuerda quien eres- Yumi Tratando de "Despertar" a "Hikaru"

-Esa débil no soy yo, Lon No pudo Hacer nada para hacer que sucumbiera, así que la clono, solo que soy Leal Al Imperio- Hikaru Malvada

Un Rayo ataco a la Malvada Hikaru y cuando Ambas vieron de donde salió el Rayo Vieron, La Hikaru Original En postura de Ataque

-Aléjate de mi Prima, o si no…-

-¿Qué harás?- Hikaru Malvada divertidamente

-Esto-Dice Mostrando Una Estrella con el Dibujo de Una Garuda-William X Gracias Por Mostrarme las Instrucciones ¡Ranger Amarilla, Maestra Ninja!-Hikaru Se transformo Mostrando un Traje Amarillo, en la espalda tiene alas Que le Permiten Volar, el Casco en forma de Garuda (Nota: Tipo Del Ranger Fuerza Mística Amarillo Chip)-¡Maestra Garuda, Ranger Amarilla! ¡Maestra Rayo!-

Después de la transformación apareció alguien muy conocida de los Rangers Pokemon

-RANGER LATIAS-Grito Ash contento de ver a su Aliada

-¡¿MAS RANGERS?!- Grito Rocoso Al ver A Hikaru y la Ranger Latias

**Planeta Imperial**

-¡¿Otro Mas?!-Exclamo un furioso Akudos-¡¿Cuándo se les acabaran los colores?! ¿Qué Sigue, un Ranger Naranja, Dorado, Gris o qué?!-

**Cuartel de la "Alianza"**

Los lideres estaban más Furiosos que Impactados, ya que un Nuevo Ranger sería igual a Mas Problemas

-Como los Odio- Helio

**En la Batalla**

-Si se meten con mis Amigos Se meten Conmigo, ¡Sable Garuda!-Hikaru desvaino Su Espada la cual parecía una Pluma y era del Tamaño de un Cuchillo

Al ver el Arma Hikaru Malvada Se Rio por su Tamaño-Ese cuchillito es tu Arma, no me hagas Reír-

-Ya verás- Hikaru lanzándose contra Su Clon y Para sorpresa suya La Punta de La Pluma/Espada Se extendió convirtiéndose en una Espada Real, en ese Momento ambas Disputaron un Combate en el cual la original tomo Ventaja del Poder Ranger que Posee, Con un último Movimiento-¡Sable Garuda, Tormenta De Trueno!- El Sable de Hikaru se Ilumino Como Una Tormenta de 1000 Relámpagos, Se lanzo y Ataco a su Clon, lanzando un Grito de Dolor La vida de Su Clon… Termino

Yumi estaba alegre Por ver a su Prima en Buen estado, y asustada Por Lo que Vio

-¿Viste Yumi? ¿Viste? Soy Una Power Ranger Igual Que Tú- Hikaru Emocionada acercándose A Yumi

-Eh… Si te vi- Yumi Un poco Nerviosa

William X y El Original Estaban en un combate de Espadas, El cual el X Tenia La ventaja, ya que a diferencia del Original, el X no era un Ególatra

-Eres un ser Inferior a mí, no puedes Ni ganarme-William

-Eso es Porque aun No te Derroto-William X Peleando "En Serio"-¡Sable Escorpión, Estocada Forestal!-William X lanzo su Ataque Más potente y Venció A William-Te lo dije-

Dawn, Marucho Y Kenneth No dejaban de Atacar A Rocoso, Mientras Que el Sacaba ventaja De su Fuerza y El hecho de que Tiene Oro en los Nudillos

-¡Ustedes no pueden Contra Rocoso! ¡Ríndanse Pequeñines!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑINES!?- Gritaron Marucho Y Kenneth Indignados

Marucho y Kenneth Se Lanzaron Al Ataque, Aprovechando su Tamaño Rocoso le Resulta casi Imposible Atraparlos, Atacaban de Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha, De todos Lados A gran Velocidad

-¿Combinado?-Marucho

-Combinado-Kenneth maliciosamente

-¡Golpe de Luna Llena!- Kenneth Se lanzo Hacia Marucho el cual al estar lo bastante Cerca impulso a Kenneth Usando su "Golpe De Energía Mágica" y Kenneth su ataque "Luna Llena" impulsándolo a gran velocidad y Sus Dagas Brillan, En movimientos Rápidos Ataca a Rocoso que No puede Defenderse de los Rápidos Movimientos y recibe muchos Daños, cuando Kenneth se detuvo Marucho siguió, Hicieron Espacio Para Que Dawn Disparara El Movimiento "Hidro Cañón" Acabando Con el Monstruo

-Nadie nos Lama "Pequeñines" y Vive Para Contarlo-Kenneth

-Eso estuvo bien- Dawn

Los Rangers Rojo y Amarillo ahora encaraban a CrocoRanger ya que acabaron Con los Clones "Sexto Ranger"

-Es hora de Acabar Contigo- Ash

Dan Asintió y no lo pensó dos Veces-¡Poder Defender, Modo Caballero!- Dan Uso Su Batallador

Ulrich No dudo-¡Modo Shogun!-Entro A su etapa Máxima

-Me siento un Poco excluido, pero está bien-Ash-¡Rangers Listos!-

-Esperen, Leí los Pergaminos y decían "El Poder De los Perdidos dará un poder Olvidado", Miren Esto- Hikaru y William X juntaron sus Armas y a Los 5 Maestro Ninja Tuvieron…

-¡Ballesta Fénix!- Ulrich una Ballesta la cual terminaba en Una Cabeza de Fénix con El Pico Abierto

-¡Aletas Delfín!- Yumi Unas Tonfas En Forma de Aletas De Delfín Afiladas

-¡Croco Taladro!- Kenneth Un Taladro De Mano que Comenzaba en Guante y terminaba en Taladro Mediano y con Picos

-¡Navajas Mantis!- Aelita unos Sai que Parecían Navajas de Mantis color Verde y Filo Plateado

-¡Guantes Toro!- Odd Unos Guantes Que terminaban en Cabeza de Toro

-Preparémonos, las cosas se pondrán Calientes- Dan

-¡Cañón Milenario, Modo Supremo!-

Las Nuevas Armas se unieron, la ballesta es el centro, Las Aletas a Los Costados de la Ballesta, El Taladro a la parte de Atrás, Los Sai en las Aletas apuntando al Frente y los Guantes Bajo el Taladro Asemejando un Gatillo

-¡Cañón Maestro Ninja!-

-¡Sables Garuda/Escorpión Estocada Máxima!- William X e Hikaru

-¡Fuerza Pokémon Golpe Final!-

Los Rangers Lanzaron sus Ataques a CrocoRanger, el cual no pudo Resistir y Cayo destruido

**Planeta Imperial**

-Esos Rangers Son una peste- Akudos

-Lo ves Padre, Por eso este mísero Mundito no está a nuestro Control, Lon Activa El… Como se llame-Ben

-Maximizador y ya voy, ese Monstruo no se merecía mi mejora, Pero Ya Que, Es el Malo de Hoy- Lon Activando el Maximizador

**Mundo Pokemon**

El Rayo alcanzo a CrocoRanger y Rocoso

-¡Les Llego la Hora Rangers!-CrocoRanger

-¡Hora del Rock!-Rocoso

-Hora de los Megazords-Los Lideres de los 3 Equipos

-¡Zords Combinados!-

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria!- (Nota: En este Fic El Megazord Fuerza Milenaria fue Reconstruido)

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja!-

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

Los 3 Megazords Encararon A CrocoRanger Y Rocoso, CrocoRanger Decidió Transformarse en El Delta Comando Megazord, Tomando ventaja

-Tenemos que hacer algo- Hikaru

-Intenta convocar tú Zord, preciso, silencioso y venenoso El Escorpión- William X

En eso Aparece Un Escorpión Verde Esmeralda Con Detalles Oscuros, la cabina era igual a la de los Zords Maestros Ninja

-Amigos Si pueden Oírme, combinemos Nuestros Zords, Hikaru tardara un Momento en saber cómo invocar su Zord-

-Entendido-

-¡Zord Escorpión Combínate!-

El Zord Escorpión empezó a Desarmarse para combinarse Con el Megazord Maestro Ninja, Las Pinzas se Conectaron A las Manos, la Cabeza se volvió un Casco abriéndose para dejar ver el Rostro del Megazord y la cola se unió a la espalda y l esto del Cuerpo se Convirtió en Una Armadura, finalizo la transformación Mostrando el Aguijón de forma amenazante

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Ponzoña!-

-Eso no ayudara en nada- Declaro Rocoso Tratando de golpear al Megazord Maestro Ninja, pero el Megazord lo esquivo Y Rocoso sintió el Aguijón picarlo- ¿Qué fue eso? No me… siento Bien- Dice Mareándose

-Eso servirá de Momento, Veré como va Hikaru- William X abandono el Megazord y Vio que Hikaru ya descubrió como Llamar a su Zord

-Tormentosa, Serena y Ama del Rayo La Garuda- Hikaru Llamo A su Zord, el Cual era una Garuda amarilla Con detalles Negros y Ojos Verdes

-¡Zord Garuda Combínate!-

El Megazord Volvió a su Forma Básica y el Zord Comenzó a Desarmarse Para la Combinación, La Cabeza se Convirtió en Casco que Solo deja ver los Ojos, Las Alas se conectaron a la espalda, la Cola se transformo en una Lanza cuyo Filo era Un Rayo, La Transformación finalizo cuando Cayeron Relámpagos e Hikaru Apareció En la Cabina

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja Formación Tormenta!-

El Megazord Encaro a Rocoso quien Seguía mareado, ataco con la espada, Luego la Lanza y después Lanzo un Rayo

-¡Acabemos Con él!- Ulrich Y los Demás Sacaron sus Armas

-¡Relámpago de Poder!-

La Lanza se ilumino y Lanzo un Relámpago y destruyo a Rocoso

Los otros dos Megazords lidiaban con CrocoRanger, El Megazord Milenario Logro destransformarlo Pero aun Era un Reto

-¡Estocada Galáctica!- El Megazord Milenario lanzo su Ataque

-¡Carga Victoria!- Los Rangers Pokemon

-¡Perdóneme emperador!- Grito CrocoRanger antes de Caer Y explotar

-Rangers, La Victoria Es Nuestra- Declararon los Lideres Mientras Los 3 Megazords Posan En señal de Victoria

**Planeta Imperial**

-¡OTRA DERROTA A MANOS DE ESOS INSUFRIBLES RANGERS!- Grita Akudos Furioso golpeando a CiberDemons a diestra y siniestra

**Media hora después…**

Cuando Akudos se calmo Entro un individuo el cual era un Sapo Bípedo alienígena, tenia Ropas de lujo y estaba acompañado de soldados Rana de Trajes Negro y Tanques de Oxigeno

-Emperador Akudos-

-Mileus, llegaste pronto- Akudos sorprendido

-Habríamos Llegado antes si nuestros Motores no se hubieran descompuesto, ¿Tu Primogénito?- Mileus

-Aquí estoy, ¿ahora qué Quieres?- Ben Apareciendo

En eso Una Chica Rana apareció, tenia pecas, ropas moradas y un Gorro con unas Gafas

-Hola Guapo- Dice la Rana con un Tono Meloso

-Ella es la Princesa Athea, Tu Prometida- Akudos

-¡¿MI QUE?!- Ben En Shock

**Columna Lanza**

Los Rangers Disfrutaban el Resto del Día, Ahora contaban Con Nuevas Armas, Zords y Rangers

Ulrich Estaba Hablando de nuevo Con William X, pero estaba el Resto de su Equipo y los Otros

-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tenemos que ser mas unidos, tal vez Todos crecimos de distintas Formas, pero Tenemos Mucho en Común, miren- William X saco su estrella y los Demás También con sus Morfos –Somos Power Rangers, Amigos O No somos la Esperanza del Multiverso, si quieren que este lejos, lo entiendo- se dispuso a irse cuando…

-Oye iremos a comer Pizza y tu lo dijiste debemos ser mas unidos- Ash Sonriendo

-¿En serio?- William X

Ulrich y Dan pensaron y Vieron La Razón, no solo beben estar más unidos en Batalla, también en su Vida Fuera del combate

-Bienvenido a Los Rangers, William X- Ulrich

Los Rangers se fueron A comer Pizza con sus Nuevos Amigos y Aliados

_Este es el Fin del capítulo para Ahora Los Rangers Son Mas que Aliados, pero No saben que los Ataques son Una Distracción para que la alianza logre un "Plan Secreto" el cual es in evitable_

_Y lo de William X, es una Toxina que invade su Cuerpo, Toma dosis extra de un suero Para que no le Afecte durante las Batallas, pero eso solo agota más rápido sus Reservas_

_Ahora se despiden los Capítulos con este Link:_ _ /watch?v=JEOvKw5YeiU_


	7. ¿que sigue?

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 7

¿Qué sigue?

_Este es un fic hecho por fans sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos pertenecen a los creadores de Pokemon y los Power Rangers_

_Nada como un poco de paz para los Ranger__s no estaria mal_

**Planeta Imperial**

Akudos mando llamar a Gwendolyn a la sala del trono, la consejera apareció y se arrodillo, sentado en su trono, el emperador la estaba esperando, con su hija menor parada a su diestra, una vez que Gwendolyn estuvo presente, Akudos prosiguió

-Gwendolyn, debes asegurarte de que nada malo le pase al torpe de mi hijo, el príncipe Benjamín, en esta misión ¿has entendido?-

-Si eminencia-

-Es un inútil, un cabeza hueca, nada igual a su hermana, mi más grande orgullo-Sunset Shimmer sonrió ante las palabras de su padre, más porque Gwendolyn lo reconocio

-Es una verdadera lástima mi señor-

Pero la sonrisa de la princesa se desvanecio cuando el emperador continuo-Aun así, es mi primogénito y heredero, pero necesita de tu guía, debes asegurarte de que esta misión salga bien, a pesar de sus idioteces y recuerda ayudar a mi hija en todo lo que necesite, estoy seguro que con ella en esta misión la victoria será segura-

-Entendido-

Ninguno se dio cuenta que detrás de uno de los pilares, Benjamín había escuchado todo y ahora apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

**Mundo Pokemon**

Los Rangers Pokemon estaban entrenando, ya que querian perfeccionar sus Habilidades para que el Youkai no les tenga la Ventaja

-Ahora que sabemos que el Youkai y la Alianza quieren nuestro Mundo, debemos ser Mas Fuertes que ellos- Declara Ash

Los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria supervisaban su Progreso, Ash era el Mas decidido a La Meta de proteger a su Mundo, algo digno de un Ranger.

-Es tan decidido Como tu Dan, eso me preocupa un poco- Miyoko

-Mama me ofendiste- Dan haciendo un puchero

Risas se escucharon de ambos equipos

Mira decidio apagar las risas- Maestra ¿cree que deben enfrentar esto solos? Digo son novatos-

-Eso no lo se, pero como ustedes, demostraron un gran desempeño cuando vencieron a Drago- Miyoko

Los Rangers Pokemon seguian entrenando, cuando Dawn cayo a un hoyo y se lastimo un pie, Ash se le acerco

-Estas Bien Dawn?-

-Adolorida del Pie, pero creo poder seguir- Dawn

-Te ayudo- Ash agarro la Mano De Dawn provocando un sonrojo de parte de la Chica, desde que se hizo Ranger se sintio atraida por Ash, las unicas que saben de esto son Miyoko, Fabia, Aelita, Mira e Iris

-Cuando se lo dira?- Pregunto Mira

-Creo que como tu lo hiciste con Dan, ella es Timida- Fabia

Brock y Cilan demostraban ser un gran equipo ya que se apoyaban en cada obstaculo, Ash no perdia el Tiempo ya que en la pista era un maestro de los Terrenos.

**Planeta Imperial**

Ben no podia creer que su padre no lo crea capaz de conquistar un Mundo como el de los Pokemon, cuando fue a su habitacion se encontro con Athea con muy poca Ropa, algo demasiado atrevido

-que pasa lindo? Es lo que visto?-

-No, es solo que... Mi padre me compara con mi hermana, es algo que no soporto- Declara Ben- a parte es algo inesperado de que seas mi prometida, cuando ni te conocia- agrega

-lo se, yo tambien me puse como tu, pero comenze a aceptarlo, además, me gustas- agrega Athea

Ben se quedo como piedra al escuchar eso ultimo

**Mundo Pokemon**

Despues del entrenamiento, se dedicaron a ducharse, Ash, Brock y Cilan estaban en el lago, mientras Iris y Dawn en unas Duchas el la Base

-Ash, se que eres el Lider de los Rangers, pero no tienes que ser el que mas se arriesgue- Brock

-Además ¿como lograste distinguir a esa Misteriosa Ranger Latias?- Cilan

Ash tardo en responder porque estaba pensando en la misma pregunta, cuando recordo su aventura en la cuidad de Altomare- Es porque ya vi un Latias antes- dice ganandose miradas sorprendidas de sus 2 amigos- recuerdas en la Ciudad de Altomare Brock?-

Brock comenzo a Recordar- ahora Recuerdo, si, vimos un Latias, pero no crei que habria un Ranger Latias-

_-¿Arceus nos oculta cosas?- Piensa Ash_

**En las Duchas...**

Iris y Dawn terminaron de ducharse y ahora que terminaron de ponerse la Ropa, decidieron hablar

-Dawn, cuando seguiras asi?- Iris

-No... Lo se- Dawn Nerviosa y sonrojada

Iris ya veia el punto de su Amiga, con la Alianza, el Youkai (no saben del Submundo Pokemon) y ahora los Inkursians, seria imposible una Relacion durante sus ataques

-Eso solo te hara mas Daño que cualquier ataque- Iris

Dawn queria seguir hablando pero se quedo Muda al ver que Iris tiene Razón, el morir sin ser Novia del Chico que Le gusta eso la dañaria mas que el ataque de cualquier Monstruo

**Planeta Imperial**

Sunset estaba en una sala de entrenamiento Con Monstruos Creados Por Lon, Sunset demostraba ser la Mas Letal y poderosa Princesa de todo el Imperio

-Me tomo Dos Semanas crear un Ejercito de Monstruos y la Princesa se deshico de mi Ejercito en 5 Minutos- Lon entre Impactado y Molesto

Akudos solto una pequeña risa- Es mi Hija Que Esperabas? Es mi Mayor Orgullo, su poder Es Inalcansable, y eso que no usa su Maximo Poder-

Sunset lanzo al ultimo Monstruo a un Crater de Lava del Planeta

-¿Es todo? Nisiquiera sude-

Ben vio el poder de su Hermana, estaba realmente de Piedra al ver el Poder de Sunset, vio con Celos a su Hermana

-Tranquilo Benny, no te hara Bien estresarte- Athea apareciendo

-No puedo evitarlo, mi Hermana es la favorita de mi Padre, tengo que probarle a mi Padre que soy util-

Athea veia el punto de su prometido, ella siempre quiso el trono de lo Inkursians, su padre (Milleus) criogeniso a la Madre de Athea cuando la despojo del Trono del su Reino

-Se que quieres el Trono de los Inkursians, te ayudare, si me ayudas, Amada Mia- Ben

Al escuchar lo ultimo Athea se sorprendio y mas cuando Ben la Beso, ahora saben que tienen que ser mas listos si quieren acabar con sus Enemigos Jurados

**Mundo Pokemon**

**Ciudad Castellia**

Los 3 equipos Rangers decidieron ir a Ciudad Castellia para que los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria probaran la comida del Mundo Pokemon, decidieron comenzar con los Famosos "castellia cones".

-INCREIBLEMENTE DELICIOSO!- grito Hikaru

Eso basto para que el Resto probara los suyos, y tal como Hikaru...

-Tiene Razón- Mira

-Realmente este Mundo sabe Hacer Comida- Odd

-Oigan miren- Ash señalando un televisor

Los Rangers Voltearon y Vieron lo que Ash Señalaba-"Creimos que era imposible, pero se ve que los Imposibles, No Existen, eso se supo a la llegada de los Poderosos Power Rangers, Heroes que eran Comics, pero vimos que son Reales al verlos En Accion"-

-"Salvaron a nuestros Estudiantes"- Un Profesor

-"Me Salvaron"- Oficial Jenny De Ciudad Luminalia

-"Salvaron A Mi Hija"- Una Madre Cargando a su Hija

-"Gracias Power Rangers"- La Niña

-"Los Power Rangers, no se como vivimos Tanto sin Ellos y sin Ellos Que Hariamos Ahora, Gracias Por Todo, Donde sea que esten"- Concluye el Reportaje

Todos vieron el Reportaje incluso los Rangers, vieron que el Mundo Pokemon tenia esperanza de que ellos los Salvarian de la Alianza, El Imperio Youkai, La Armada Zanjariana, El Submundo y los Inkursians, ni por Lo Mas Precioso, ni Sagrado de todo El Multiverso, los Abandonara

-Jamas Nos Rendiremos ante La Maldad- Ash

_Aqui termina El Capitulo, la paz de los Rangers terminara en el Proximo, pero ahora se sabe que hasta en los Malos hay Amor (risa)_

_Si es corto es lo que se me ocurrio, pero en el siguiente habra mas Acción y mas Confianza en Cierta Ranger Enamorada_


	8. Unicamente Dawn

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 8

Unicamente Dawn

**Ciudad Shalure**

Gente corriendo y Gritando de Terror, por el Equipo Galaxia y Rocket, andaban Secuestrando niños para Un Experimento De Colress

-Esta es Perfecta para el Experimento- Una Recluta Especial Llamada Mars sujetando a una niña de 5 años

-Y estos Tambien- un recluta con 4 niños mas, encadenados

-Muy bien, Vamonos- Mars Retirandose

-NOOOOO- Una Madre Aterrada

Unos Rayos se interponen en el Camino de Mars Y Liberan a Los Niños y Se Alegran de ver Quienes Son Sus Salvadores...

-RANGERS- Gritaron Los Niños Felices corriendo a los Rangers Pokemon.

-Ya habian Caido muy Bajo, pero esto Es Otra Cosa- Declara Ash Apuntandolos Con su Sable

-Esta vez ustedes Caeran, Ataquen- Ordena Mars

Los Rangers Luchaban Por La Libertad de Los Niños Y La Alianza para un Experimento.

Ash demostraba el Resultado de su Entrenamiento, ya que peleaba bien contra 10 Reclutas.

Brock luchaba de gran manera contra los Reclutas sin dificultad usando Su Mazo y golpeo el suelo para "El Toque Final"

Cilan jugaba con ellos Haciendolos Correr De arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, etc. Suficiente para enfermarze

Iris tenia ventaja de haber vivido rodeada del Bosque, ya que su agilidad Mejarada con el Entrenamiento de Udonna, usando sus Dagas vencio a sus agresores

Dawn Habia sido Pateada por un Recluta, pero Fue Salvada por Ash.

-¿Estas Bien?- Pregunto Ash

-Gracias a ti, Ahora Si- Dawn

Ash ayudo a Dawn a Levantarse y luego se lanzo Contra Mars y Comenzaron a Luchar Cuerpo a Cuerpo, Ash en Un Increible Movimiento Derribo A Mars, Escalo Corriendo Un Muro y Descendio Pateando a Mars y el Aterrizo de Pie

-Hasta Luego- Ash Victorioso mientras la Gente Gritaba Alegre

Lo que ninguno sabia era que Dawn Los Miraba-_increible, yo no podria Hacer eso_\- penso Dawn

-Se Termino Mars- Ash Y 3 de los Rangers reuniendose- Daw... Ranger Azul- Ash Con Una Voz Falsa

Dawn Salio de sus Pensamientos- Ah si- al dar un paso se tropezo con un Cilindro

-¿Estas Bien?- Iris Preocupada

Dawn se Levanto- Si estoy Bien-

-Hasta La Proxima Rangers- Mars usando un Dispositivo Abrio un portal, lo cruzo y dejo a sus Reclutas A su Suerte

Todos los Niños Presentes corrieron para abrazar y Agradecer a 4 de los Rangers

-No se preocupen- Iris

-Ya pueden estar Calmados- Brock

-Siempre Los Vamos a Cuidar- Ash

Dawn era la mas Distante y ve que ninguno le agradece, pensando que no es apreciada ni la indicada para ser Ranger

**Mas Tarde...**

Dawn estaba caminando en el Parque de la Ciudad sumamente pensativa, al Principio cuestionaba la Idea de Ser una Ranger, estaba en el "Limbo" De sus Pensamientos Hasta que vio a 3 Niños jugando y a Una Niña acercandose con un carrito

-Sophie se Tardo- Dijo un Niño Rubio

-No sabia que Me Extrañarias Ivan- Sophie divertida

-¿que tienes ahí?- uno Moreno

-Ya Veras Tim- Sophie Acercandose

-Vaya Disfraces- uno castaño

Ivan y el Castaño que responde al nombre de Mack sacaron Los Disfaces

-Vamos A Jugar a Los Ranger, Yo soy El Amarillo- Ivan

-Yo el Marrón, El Mas Fuerte- Tim

Dawn sonrio al ver a jovenes Admiradores de los Rangers

-Yo sere el Verde , El Mas Listo- Mack

-Y Yo Purpura, es Genial- Sophie

Los Niños fueron a cambiarse, Dawn Sonrio al ver Felices a esos Niños, pero su mirada se pone algo triste al ver un Disfraz abandonado de la Ranger Azul, ve que no seria apta de ser la portadora del Poder Ranger, entonces Tomo una Decision

-_No Mas Ranger Azul-_ Piensa Mientras Abandona el Parque, Vuelve a la Base y abandona su Morfo

**Planeta Imperial**

Lon Trabajaba en un Monstruo que seria un Verdadero Problema

-Perfecto, los Rangers se Moriran con este Monstruo, literalmente-

Vilgax aparece- Lon ¿en que trabajas?-

-Un Monstruo, necesitamos Uno que le quite la Energía a los Rangers, les presento a Electricon- Lon lanzando un "quimico" al Suelo

El liquido comenzo a moverse y tomar Forma, Muto en un Monstruo de apariencia de Larva de Insecto, amarillo Con Franjas Marron, piernas, brazos y en lugar de Manos Bocas con dientes Afilados.

-Muero De Hambre ¿Que Hay de cenar?- Pregunta tomando un Cable y Comiendo la Energía Del Palacio

-Detenganlo, esta Fuera de Control- Vilgax

El Emperador tomo a Electricon del Hombro y lo Lanzo contra una pared

-Lo siento Malignicenzia, pero Tengo Hambre-

-Si Quieres Comer ¿Porque no te Comes a los Power Rangers?- Akudos Con Severidad

Electricon se Marcho y entro Sunset molesta, con un Secador De cabello y con el Cabello hecho un Desastre

-¿Quien desconecto la Luz?-

Todos Miraron a Lon- ya lo Arreglo-

**Base Ranger**

La alarma sono y la Pantalla Mostro a Electricon en al Planta de Energia

-Vamos Rangers- Ash y 3 de Los Rangers i ban a ir cuando- Alto ¿Y Dawn?-

-Crei que estaba en el Parque- Brock

-Miren, una Nota- Señalo Iris- Aqui esta Su Morfo-

Ash comenzo a Leer La Nota

**Ash POV**

**Amigos, se que pueden estar Molestos pero, creo Que Mi destino no es ser Una Ranger, ustedes son mejor que yo en esto, estaran Mejor sin Mi**

**Sinceramente Dawn**

**Fin POV**

-Trataremos de Hacer Tiempo- Ash

Cuando se Fueron, no se dieron Cuenta de que alguien mas Leyo la Nota

**Restaurante**

Dawn Comia una Sopa, Pensando en seguir su idea de seguir el abandono del Poder Ranger

-Sirvame lo Mismo que a la Chica- un hombre de cabello negro, mirada de acero, y expresion Muy Seria, vestido con uniforme parecido a uno Militar

-¿Quien es Usted?- Dawn al Sujeto

-Alguien de confianza, tus amigos necesitarian tu Ayuda-

-No me necesitan, pueden sin Mi- Dawn triste

El sujeto vio las Emociones de Dawn y decidio encender la Television del Restaurante y esta comenzo a mostrar a los Rangers siendo Destrozados, Iris salio volando a una ventana, Brock no podia golpearlo y terminaba Siendo el Golpeado, Cilan terminaba siendo electrocutado y Ash Lo que Hacia era Energisar a Electricon

-¿Segura? Se como debes sentirte, el Ranger Verde Fuerza de Tiempo, Trip, se sentia igual, Wes era habil, Jen la Lider, Lucas el "galan" y Katie la Fuerte, Trip, queria ser como ellos pero vio que eso no le funciono, pero si el ser El Mismo, no tienes que ser como Ash, Iris, Cilan o Brock, se Unicamente Dawn-

Dawn quedo azorada al ver que conocia el Secreto del Ranger

-¿Como Sabe...-

-Buscame en la Base de Datos Rangers, por cierto, esto es tuyo- Dice Mostrandole el Morfo

-Gracias, señor- Dawn Tomando El Morfo

Antes de Irse- es Eric, Mi Nombre Es Eric-

Dawn le Agradecio a Eric y Fue A La Planta de Energia para ayudar a sus compañeros y Amigos

**Planta De Energia**

Los Rangers estaban siendo Aplastados ya Que el Zanjariano Era Demasiado para 4 Rangers, eso y por el Hecho de que Ahora les Quita la Energía

-Esto si es Vitamina Energatica- Electricon Mientras "Comia"

Los Rangers solo podian Gemir de Dolor, estaban tan enfocados en el Dolor que Ninguno se dio cuenta de Algo, que los Niños del Parque usando los Disfraces de los Rangers usaban patineta, Bicis y Patines Cerca del Lugar

-Gane- Ivan en Patineta

-No es Cierto- Sophie en Bici

Cuando vieron un aparato explotar se Asustaron y cuando iban a huir varios CiberDemons aparecieron y decidieron esconderse, pero uno los Encontro y Arranco un Cable Electrico y perforo un Barril de Gasolina

-AYUDEN NOS- Suplican Aterrados

**En la Batalla**

Los Rangers ya estaban llegando a la peor Parte

-Casi Termino- Electricon Apenas dijo eso y una Esfera de Agua lo Derribo y aparecio Dawn Con su Hidro-Blaster en la Mano y El Morfo en Su Muñeca.

-Disculpen la Tardanza, pero Ahora lo Vencere ¡Poder Piplup! ¡Forma Ranger!- Dawn se Transforma En su Forma Ranger y Obtuvo una Nueva Arma, una Vara Con una Punta Taser Color Blanco y Celeste- ¡Vara Pachirisu! Este es el Poder del Azul- Declara Mientras Elcetricon se Levanta

-Esta debe Tener sabor de Moras, ya que es Azul-

Lon aparece para Confusión de los Rangers Pokemon

-Ni creas poder Ganar Ranger Azul, CiberDemons, Ataquen-

Los CiberDemons arremetieron contra Dawn, la Cual se Lanzo al ataque, ahora Tenia Mas confianza, no tenia Mas Dudas, se Volvio, una Ranger Total.

Dawn Salto y disparo contra los CiberDemons, disparaba contra ellos Sin dar Tregua

-Ojala esta vara tuviera instrucciones- Dawn tras quedar cansada de disparar, al decir Instrucciones sono un "pip" cibernetico en su Casco- esto es Nuevo- sorprendida

-_La vara tiene Modalidad "Absorber"- _Computadora Ranger

-Modo Absorber- Dawn activo a Modalidad 1 de Su Arma Nueva, absorbio la Energía de Los CiberDemons, Uno Por Uno, cuando los Vencio encaro a Electricon, tenia La ventaja ya que lo dejo "Sin Baterias" pero no le Gana, Aun

_-Ranger Azul, Recomiendo usar La Funcion de Sobrecarga como la Mejor Manera de Completar Tu Mision-_ Computadora

Dawn lo penso, Electricon es Como una Bateria, si comia electricidad se haria mas Fuerte, pero, si come De Mas...

-Muy Bien Tragon, ¿quieres Comer? Toma Tu Banquete, Modo De Sobrecarga- Dawn Al Activar el Modo Sobrecarga El Taser se envolvio en una estela Electrica, Dawn y Electricon se lanzaron entre si, cuando Electricon iba a intentar absorverla, Dawn Acerto 3 Golpes causando que Electricon se Sobrecarge y Explote- Tragate Eso-

Cuando Electricon fue Destruido, la Energía volvio a todos Lados, Incluso Los Morfos

-Vaya- Ash Impresionado y Sonrojado

-Dawn Eso estuvo Increible- Iris Impresionada

-Una exquisita Muestra del Poder Ranger, con un Condimento Sorpresa- Cilan

-Se el Deber de un Ranger, incluso su Mayor Virtud, y me Gusta- Dawn Sonriendo

**Planeta Imperial**

-No se necesita ser un Genio para saber que El Monstruo de Lon Fallo- Vilgax Cruzado de Brazos

-¿Ya Terminaste?- Sunset aun Molesta

Lon estaba en el Panel de Luz Arreglandolo, despues de 3 Minutos...

-Ya Termine- Lon Secandose el Sudor

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Eres Mas Lento que Mi Tortuga Real- Ben activando el Maximizador- Si quieres algo Bien Hecho, Hazlo Tu Mismo- Declara Disparando

**Mundo Pokemon**

El Rayo llego y un Gigante aparecio

-Tengo Mucha Hambre-

-Hora de Los Zords- Ash -Zord Pikachu-

-Zord Piplup-

-Zord Onix-

-Zord Axew-

-Zord Pansage-

-¡Zords Combinados! ¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

El Megazord y Electricon comenzaron a Luchar, el Megazord extendio su "Colmillo Afilado" pero El Monstruo era Mas Fuerte y repelio el Golpe, lo siguiente que pasa ahora es que la Energía del Megazord estaba siendo absorvida, en las Cabinas se sacudieron mucho

-Hay que Hacer algo, no podemos llamar a los Demás o tambien los Absorvera- Ash Preocupado

-Esperen, Si Dawn tiene una Nueva Arma, Talvez signifique un Nuevo Zord- Cilan

Dawn Busco en su Traje y encontro una PokeBola Celeste Brillando, sin Dudar...

-¡Zord Pachirisu!- Dawn Llamo a Su Nuevo Zord el cual decendio en Forma de Pelota golpeando al Zanjariano

-¡Eso es Trampa, Arbitro!-

El Zord rodo hasta quedar al Lado del Megazord, se desenrollo, revelando a un Pachirisu

-Dawn, te corresponde guiar la Combinacion, hazlo, tienes El Mando del Megazord- Ash Sonriendo

-Gracias Amigos ¡Zord Pachirisu, Combinacion!- Dawn

El Zord Pachirisu dio un salto en el Aire y Empezo a Combinarse, su Cola se Convirtio en un Lucero de Alba, la Cabeza en un Casco Vikingo alargando las Orejas Como Cuernos, el Resto del cuerpo se convirtio en una Armadura

-¡Gran Arceus Sobrecarga!-

-No arruinaran Mi Buffet- Electricon tratando de Absorver la Energía del Megazord pero En lugar de Absorver recibio Daño- Eso no me Cayo Bien-

-Esto te Caera Peor ¡Mazo Sobrecarga!- El Megazord Alzo su Arma y golpeo a Electricon sin piedad hasta hacerlo caer

-Dawn, acaba con el- Cilan

-Hazlo amiga- Iris

-Tu puedes- Brock

-Preparense- Dawn Preparando el Ataque Final

El cielo paso de Tranquilo y Despejado a Tormentoso y Relampageante, El Megazord Agitaba el Mazo al esrilo Thor, Un Rayo impacto en el Arma Dandole un Aura Relampageante

-¡Sobrecarga Maxima!-

El Megazord lanzo Un Rayo Contra Electricon, el Monstruo Recibio todo el Impacto

-YA PERDI EL APETITO- Grita de Dolor Antes de Caer y Explotar

-Dawn, Dilo- Ash Ya Tranquilo

-Muy Bien, Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria es Nuestra- Declara Dawn, cuando a traves de los Ojos de un Staravia Vio a los Niños- Los Niños estan En Peligro

**Planta de Energía**

Los Niños estaban aterrados al ver La Gasolina y el Cable echando Chispas, pensaban que era su "Fin"

-Quiero a mi Mamá- Declara Sophie Aterrada

-AYUDEN NOS- Grita Ivan Tambien Aterrado

Dawn Estaba en su Togekiss buscando señales de los Niños, no encontro Nada, Hasta que Escucho el Grito de Auxilio

_-Oh no, si el cable es Tocado Por ese Combustible, Ellos Podrian... No, No lo Permitire-_ Piensa Dawn- Togekiss, por Hay- Señalo Dawn

Pensaban "Se Acabo" " Es Mi Fin" "Jamas Cumplire Mi Sueño" mientras veian el Combustible Acercarse al Cable, cuando el cable toco el Combustible exploto, pero...

Al abrir los ojos, estaban en el Cielo

-¿Estamos Vivos?- Ivan temeroso por la Respuesta

-Si ¿ Pero Como?- Tim Confundido

-Sophie ¿estas Bien?- Mack

-Eres... Eres...- Sophie asombrada al ver quien los Salvo

-La Ranger Azul, en Servicio- Dawn

En tierra los padres de los Niños vieron la Explosion, pensaban que estaban Muertos, hasta que...

-Miren- El Padre De Tim

Los Padres Levantan la Vista y vieron Algo que los inundo de alegria, vieron A Dawn y Los Niños en su Togekiss

-Aterriza Togekiss- indico Dawn

Apenas aterrizan los Niños corren a los Brazos de sus Padres

-Muchas Gracias, Mil Gracias- La Madre de Sophie Mientras lloraba de Alegria

-Es mi deber y a lo Que Me Dedico- Dawn antes de Retirarse

**Planeta Imperial**

Lon estaba siendo Cruelmente castigado, no solo porque su Criatura Fallo, sino que Además Los Rangers ahora Saben de Su Existencia

-Actuaste muy Tontamente a mis espaldas, ahora Los Rangers saben de ti, Si vuelves a Hacer eso, Te enviare al Vacio que era Tu Mundo ¿Fui Claro?- Akudos Severamente

-Si Emperador- Lon adolorido

-¡AHORA LARGO!-

Lon dejo la sala del Trono adoloridamente, a lo que se Referia Akudos era a Mandarlo al Espacio sin Nada, Solo Polvo Estelar, el cual era el Mundo De Lon, Akudos lo Destruyo, así como los De Vilgax, Gwen, William y de Otros de sus Comandantes, y de su Imperio, al Llegar se Topo con...

-¿Principe Benjamín? ¿Princesa Athea?- Lon Asustado

-Calma Cerebrito- Athea

-Vi lo que mi padre te hico, te Castigo y te Amenazo a la Soledad eterna, se Leal a mi y a Athea y en lugar de Ser Castigado Seras Recompensado, toma tu Tiempo de Pensar y Dime caundo sepas la lealtad Verdadera- Ben Y Athea se Retiraron dejando a Lon sumamente Pensativo

**Mundo Pokemon: Columna Lanza**

Los Rangers estaban en La Columna Lanza pidiendo Informacion del "individuo" que aparecio en la Planta, El Comandante Cruger lo Encontro en la base de Datos de S.P.D

-Lon, un Cientifico creador de Armas, ahora Tambien creador de Monstruos, ahora es un Cientifico Trabajando para el Youkai, mantenganse Alerta ya que es Muy Peligroso con esos Conocimientos- Explico el Comandante

Los Poke Rangers asintieron aunque Dawn aun tenia Una Duda...

-Señor, hay alguien que conoce sobre nuestra identidad de Rangers- Dawn sorprendiendo a Todos- su Nombre era Eric-

Tommy busco en la base de Datos Ranger y encontro el Nombre "Eric"

-Lo encontre, Eric Myers, El Quantum Ranger, Sexto Ranger de la Fuerza de Tiempo, Eric buscaba Poder a Toda Costa y se unio a los "Guardias de Plata" para tenerlo pero para el No era Suficiente, Entonces Encontro el Controlador Quantum y se Convirtio en el Quantum Ranger, penso que la Virtud de Un Ranger Era el Poder, no supo que tan equivocado estaba, tardo en aprender que la Mayor Virtud de Los Power Rangers no Era el Poder, era la Recompensa de Ayudar a la Humanidad ¿porqué preguntas?-

-antes de ir a Ayudar a mis Amigos, me tope con el- Explico Dawn

-Dawn, probastes el Valor de Un Ranger al ir y salvarlos y a Esos Niños, eres una gran Ranger- Arceus

-No, Todos Lo Somos- Declaro Dawn para despues un Abrazo de Grupo con sus Amigos

Un Momento de alegria estaba en los Nuevos Rangers, Aunque Arceus de Pronto sintio una perturbacion en La Red De Morfos Universal y el Poder De los Pokemon

_-¿Que es esta Sensacion?-_ piensa intranquilamente

**Submundo Pokemon**

El Amo del Submundo tambien lo Sintio y Tenia la Misma Pregunta

-Humanos ¿que Traman Ahora?-

**Cuartel de la Alianza**

El Profesor Colress estaba en su Laboratorio y en esta habian 6 Contenedores de Tamaño Humano y en otro habia una Muestra de la Energía Morfica de Los Power Rangers

-Calma, el Dolor es pasajero, ustedes seran La Victoria de Nuestra Causa, los Rangers, todos ellos seran Destruidos a su Momento y Todo opositor... Morira- Colress Maliciosamente

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, Dawn ya sabe el Deber y la Virtud de Un Ranger, sin Embargo, ahora se dividira la lealtad de Un Cientifico y en Cuestion de Tiempo La Alianza terminara su plan y Nadie sabe si podra ser Detenido_


	9. Llama de Dragon

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 9

Llama De Dragón

_Antes de Leer quiero decirles un dato que olvide, este fic es 5 años Adelantado de la Historia de las Series de pokemon_

_Lamento cualquier confusion_

**Ciudad Rocavelo**

Ash estaba trotando en la Plaza de la Ciudad, disfrutando de la paz que hubo durante 3 dias, sin Ataques de la Alianza, Monstruos del Espacio, ni Pokemon Malvados, decide hacer Ejercicio Junto A Pikachu

-Esto si es Bueno, Ejercitarse un Poco sin Ataques del Mal ¿No es asÍ Pikachu?- Ash Mientras Trotaba

-Si, es Relajante, aunque me Da Hambre- Pikachu

-Ya somos Dos, Vaya, una Pasteleria- Ash

Se detuvieron en la Pasteleria a comer algo, Ash no paraba de Tener el Mismo "Sueño", el y Los Demás Rangers siendo destrozados por 6 individuos, solo se vieron sus Siluetas, pero Eran oponentes Formidables, con Armas Nivel (Pausa Dramatica) Ranger

-_¿Que significa eso?-_ piensa Ash, se Escuhan Gritos en el Centro- Hasta aqui la Tranquilidad- Ash algo Molesto

Ash pago la Cuenta y fue al Lugar, aparentemente no habia nada, hasta que un Edificio se Hizo Pedazos, en eso Aparece un Nuevo Comandante del Youkai, color Rojo con detalles Negros, dientes de Tiburon Blanco En todo el Cuerpo, collarin en Forma de Mandibula del Mismo Tiburon, lo mas Peculiar, era que giraba Como un Trompo

-Chip, Chip, Chip- Decia Mientras giraba y destruia otro Edificio, Dejo de Girar y vio a su adversario- Ah, El Ranger Amarillo, permiteme Presentarme, Soy Sharksaw el Tornado con Dientes, El juego de Hoy: Pirinola y tu pierdes, Chip, Chip, Chip- Decia Mientras Volvia a Girar

Ash a duras penas logro esquivarlo, queria Transformarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Sharksaw trataba de Rebanarlo, cuando el Comandante se detuvo para tomar Aire...

-¡Poder Pikachu! ¡Forma Ranger!- Ash se Transformo- Ahora seras Brocheta de Pescado- Ash lanzandose al Ataque con su Espada

-Intentalo- Sharksaw Sacando su Espada y haciendo lo Mismo

Ash y Sharksaw se batieron a duelo de Espadas, Ash bloqueaba los Ataques con una Gran maestria y agilidad, Sharksaw desmostraba no ser un Charlatan Hablador usando su espada para tratar de destruir a Ash, en una Estocada Ash logro herir al Comandante y tirarle su espada y logro acorralarlo

-HA, ahora estas Atrapado- Declara Ash

-Por Ahora- Dice sacando una Esfera, lanzandola y al caer al suelo aparecieron 40 CiberDemons, le dispararon a Ash en la Espalda hiriendolo y Desactivando sus Poderes

-Necesito... Ayuda- Ash adolorido

-¿Sabes que hora es? Es Hora de Morir- Sharksaw estaba avancando hacia Ash Peligrosamente.

Ash queria levantarse y pelear, pero estaba mas que Herido por los Ataques del Comandante, cuando Sharksaw puso su Espada en el cuello de Ash, Cuando iba a dar el "Golpe de Gracia" sono su Comunicador

-¿Que pasa? Que sea Rapido tengo a un Ranger que Liquidar… ¿En serio? Vaya, bueno, es suficiente para mi, adios- corte de Comunicación- Hoy Viviras, Mañana Tu Casco a la Colección del Emperador- con esas palabras se retiro

Ash suspiro Aliviado, pero el dolor era Inmenso, intento llamar a sus amigos, pero el Dolor era tan Grande que cayo en la Inconciensia

**Planeta Imperial**

Akudos mando sondas Exploradoras a Buscar Nuevos Planetas por Conquistar, encontro uno Lleno de Recursos preciosos, se fue del Planeta para conquistar ese Mundo con un Ejercito Personal dejando a Ben a Cargo, en Este Momento Vilgax Le Estaba Replicando a Sharksaw

-¿Por eso ers tan conocido? Dejaste vivir al Ranger Amarillo, pudiste Acabar con el causandoles un Gran daño a su Equipo-

-Me ordenaron Retirarme, dijo que los Rangers se enterarian de que Ataque a su Lider- Sharksaw con Calma

-ERES UN INUTIL- Bramo Vilgax

-Calmate Vilgax, yo le ordene Que se Retirara- Sunset Apareciendo

-¿Porque razón Princesa?- Vilgax

-Si Sharksaw se Retiraba y los Rangers lo Vencian, no sabran Que Haran algo que los Dejara sin Sus Zords- Sunset

-¿Que seria lo que haran?-

-Prefiero que sea una Sorpresa para el Inutil de mi Hermano, dejaremos en Paz a los Rangers hoy, pero Mañana Sus Cascos seran los Tesoros Mas Valiosos de Papa o Destruiran a Sharksaw y sus Zords seran Inutiles, de cualquier Modo, Ganamos algo, todo Esto Es Mi Plan- Sunset para Luego Reirse Como Bruja, Vilgax se unio a la Risa, pero…- ¿Te ries de Mi o Conmigo?- Pregunta un Poco Confundida

-Con usted Princesa- Vilgax

-Oh, claro, si era de Mi, Te Vaporizaria- Sunset

**Base Ranger**

En la Base los PokeRangers sabian que no solo los Monstruos y Comandantes del Youkai eran la Unica Amenaza, los Pokemon Malvados y Los Robots de la Alianza son Formidables pero por sus Experiancias en sus Batallas, ya que saben que tienen que Mejorar, decidieron ponerse en Entrenamiento en Combate Contra Robots, pero Dawn no Entrenaba porque tenia un Mal Presentimiento, en parte Era Por Ash

-¿Donde estas Ash? Se tardo Mucho Debemos Buscarlo- Dawn

-Relajate Dawn, el Vendra, Creo- Iris

-Escuche el "Creo"- Dawn un poco Molesta

La Alarma sono y la Pantalla Mostro a Ash Tendido en el Suelo herido.

-Ash- Dawn Preocupada

-Necesita Ayuda- Cilan

-Yo Voy- Dawn Rapidamente antes que cualquiera de los demás- ¡Poder Piplup! ¡Forma Ranger!- Dawn se Transformo ya que penso que lo Necesitara, fue a una Especie de Garage y fue a Una Moto Azul con Detalles Blancos similar a las Motos de Los Ranges Tormenta Ninja, pero Tenia una PokeBola ya que ese Era el Simbolo de Los PokeRangers, la Moto estaba junto a Unas 4 Motos Mas, pero de Color Amarillo, Marrón, Purpura y Verde- PokeCycle Ignición, YA- Dawn fue a Gran Velocidad a la Superficie

-_Abrir Conducto Cycle-_ Computadora

En la Superficie se Abrio un Conducto parecido a una autopista, Dawn Salio Disparada a la Superficie hacia Ciudad Rocavelo rogando que Ash estuviera Bien

**Ciudad Rocavelo**

La Policia estaba buscando personas que resultaron Heridas dirante la Destruccion, habian Paramedicos y Muchos se Preguntaron del Ranger Amarillo ya que Despues del Ataque de Los CiberDemons no se le Vio de nuevo

Dawn llego y Empezo a buscar a Su Lider, busco por 10 Minutos y encontro a Pikachu

-Dawn, que buenos Que Llegaste, se Donde esta Ash y Necesita ayuda- Pikachu guiando a Dawn

_-y Yo lo Necesito-_ Piensa Dawn

Pikachu guio a su Amiga hacia Su amigo y Lider, lo Cual No Tardo Mucho

-ASH- Grito Dawn Preocupada corriendo hacia el- Ash ¿estas Bien?- Temerosa por la Respuesta

Ash al escuchar el Grito comenzo a Despertar y Vio a su Amiga- Estoy Bien, Algo Adolorido, pero Bien- Aseguro Sonriendole a Dawn, la Cual su Cara se Convirtio en Tomate, por Fortuna Para Ella Llevaba el Casco Puesto

-¿Como quedaste Así de Herido?- Dawn

-Un Nuevo Comandante del Youkai, Sharksaw, Realmente Era un Tornado Con Dientes, cuando lo Tenia Contra La Espada y La Pared, CiberDemons aparecieron y me Dispararon Por Detras- Explico Ash

Dawn miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que no habia ningun CiberDemon o algo por el Estilo, al Ver una ventana salio algo que La Derribo, cuando se Incorporo vio al Que la Derribo, Un Robot De La Alianza, uno En Forma de Gliscor con Ojos De Dragón, Cola Blindada, 2 Ranuras en el Pecho y Navajas Extensibles Dentro de Las Pinzas

-_Programa Clave: Activado, Blanco 1: Ranger Azul Localizado-_ Computadora del Robot Llamado GliscorBot- Destruir Rangers- GliscorBot Disparando Misiles de las Ranuras

Dawn y Ash lograron esquivar los Misiles del Maligno Robot, Ash Logro Esquivar los Misiles y Transformarse, Rodaron por el Suelo y empezaron a Analizar el Punto Debil del Robot

-Dawn, Creo que debemos Concentrar nuestros Ataques en las Ranuras donde Dispara Los Misiles, puede ser su Punto Debil- Ash

-De acuerdo Amor- Penso Dawn En Voz Alta

-¿Que Dijiste?- Ash Confundido ya que no Eschucho Bien

Dawn se dio Cuenta de lo que Dijo- Dije, Si Ash, a las Ranuras- Dawn Mas que Sonrojada

Ash y Dawn encararon a GliscorBot, el cual Disparo Laser De sus Ojos sin Dar Tregua (Tipico de Los Robots), Ash desenfundo su Espada y Se Acerco al Pokemon Artificial, al estar lo bastante Cerca, comenzo a Atacar con su Espada, en un Golpe Mas en la Ranura 1 basto para que Retrocediera sintiendo Fallas

Dawn saco su Pistola y Vara, Disparo para hacerlo Retroceder y Mojarlo, antes de Poder Hacer Algo, Dawn vio el Camino de Agua y la uso para Dirigir el Ataque Electrico de su Vara, una Vez Aturdido por el Choque Electrico…

Ambos Rangers se juntaron e Improvisan un Golpe Final de Dos Rangers

-¡Electro Tsunami!- Dawn Disparo "Hidro Cañon" y Ash lo Intercepto con su Espada Electrocutando el Movimiento y Dandole Impulso (N/A: Como en un Juego de Beisball) GliscorBot recibio El Impacto para luego Explotar

-Somos un Buen Equipo y Grandes Amigos- Declara Ash

-_Si, Amigos_\- Piensa Dawn Con Tristeza

**Cuartel de la Alianza**

Los 3 Lideres vieron el Video de la Destrucción del Robot

-Usted Dijo, que "Ese Robot Destruiria a los Rangers" ¿ y cual es el Resultado? Un Rotundo Fracaso, Como Varios Mas- Helio Molesto

Colress se Mostro Tranquilo y Misterioso- Descuide, estuve estudiando el "Maximizador" De nuestros Aliados y Logre Replicarlo a mi Manera, Disparen Inyector de Poder-

Reclutas del Equipo Rocket Tacleaban codigos y James, Jessie y Meoth cargaron un Dardo Con un Fluido Negro Con Detalles Verde Cibernetico, Al Estar Listos, Un Cañon Miniatura Salio del Edificio y Disparo

Donde estaba el GliscorBot, El Dardo aterrizo en su Espalda, Comenzo a Vaciarse por Completo, al Terminar, El Maligno Robot Abrio de Golpe los Ojos y Comenzo a Crecer Haciendose Gigante

-AHORA LA ALIANZA, ¡NO ES JUSTO!- Grita Ash Molesto

Los Demás Llegaron

-Vinimos Tan Rapido Como pudimos- Explica Brock

-De Hecho Llegan Justo A Tiempo, Es Hora De Los Zords- Ash

-¡Listos!-

-¡Ven Zord Pikachu!-

-¡Ven Zord Piplup!-

-¡Ven Zord Onix!-

-¡Ven Zord Axew!-

-¡Ven Zord Pansage!-

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!- (N/A 2: quisiera Hacer un Cambio en el Megazord, el Orden de los Brazos ( Piplup y Axew) ahora es al Reves (Axew y Piplup) Ya que el Brazo Derecho de los Megazords sostiene La Espada, Lamento cualquier Confusion, También que ahora Sus Movimentos Controlan Al Megazord)

El Megazord y GliscorBot comenzaron a Atacarse Espada Contra Espadas, Los Rangers lograron un Golpe eliminando el Ojo Izquierdo del Robot

-Necesitamos Destruir el Otro Ojo para que No vea venir Los Golpes, Hay que Inmovilizarlo- Cilan

-Yo Me encargo, Rayo de Hielo- Dawn

Del Brazo Piplup se Abrio el Pico y Disparo Relampagos Celestes, que En lugar de Dañar, Congelaron las Alas, Tenazas y Patas

-Eliminemos Ese Ojo- Ash

-Hay algo en Esa Frase que No me Gusta- Iris

Lanzaron otro Golpe Con la Espada y Destruyeron el Otro Ojo, Dejando al Robot demasiado Dañado

_-Error, Error, Error, Falla en los Sistemas Opticos, visibilidad del Objetivo: Cero-_ Computadora

-Ahora- Indico Ash

-¡Carga De la Victoria!-

El Megazord lanzo el Golpe Final y Robot Recibio Todo el Impacto

-¡ERROR, ERROR, ERROR! ¡FALLA EN TODO!- Grita GliscorBot Antes de la Caida Y Explosion

-Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria Es Nuestra- Declaran los Rangers

**Planeta Imperial**

Sunset, Ben y Lon vieron el Potencial del Megazord Contra el Ya Fallido GliscorBot

-Por Curiosidad Princesa ¿Exactamente como Planea Eliminar al Megazord?- Lon

-Ya lo Dije, Sera Sorpresa- Sunset

-Que Bien, Adoro las Sorpresas, especialmente si con Ella Destruimos a Nuestros Enemigos- Ben

-Si, igual Yo- Sunset

**Base Ranger**

Ash celebro al Detener A un Robot de Uno de Sus Enemigos, Pero aun Quedaba Otro, Sharksaw

-Te tomo desprebenido, Esta vez se Enfrentara a Todos- Cilan

Ash asintio de acuerdo conla Idea de Cilan, el Resto tambien

**En el Bosque…**

Ash se Encontraba entrenando con su Espada y otra que Tomo de la Armeria de la Base, estaba preparandose para su Nuevo enfrentamiento Con Sharksaw

Dawn Habia salido en bicicleta para tomar Aire Fresco del Mundo que Protege, no podia Creer todo lo que enfrentara para Defenderlo, pero no se Rendira, diviso a Ash entrenando y vio que una De las Cuchillas salio por Detras y no la Vio, en un Rapido Movimiento Saco su Hidro-Blaster y Derribo la Navaja llamando la Atención de Ash

-¿Dawn?- Ash cuando se Detuvo

-Si ¿Que haces Ash? ¿Matarte antes que Sharksaw lo Haga?- Dawn

-Solo Entreno, para que no Me tome Por Sorpresa- Ash

Dawn solto un Fuerte suspiro- Se que quieres ser Fuerte, pero un Equipo lo es Mas, pero te Ayudare en todo lo Que Necesites-

Ash penso en las palabras de Dawn, ella era la que Mas se preocupaba por el, el tambíen por Ella.

-Claro Dawn, necesitare tu Ayuda- Ash abrazandola provocando que Ambos se Sonrojen

Ambos decidieron entrenar juntos, iris, Fabia, Mira y Aelita verla a Distancia por peticion de Iris Ya que la Mayor parte sabian que Hacer si algo Hacia Mal.

**Mas Tarde…**

El Sol salio y Dawn estaba dormida en la Costa playera, desperto pero no recuerda haber ido o estado en la Costa asi que decide Ver como Llego, al llegar encuentra a Ash Peleando Contra Sharksaw, pero quedo Horrorizada al ver a Ash Herido de Gravedad, con un Brazo Lleno de Sangre y la Espada de Sharksaw llena de la misma.

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿que te ocurre Ranger? ¿Tienes Miedo?- Pregunto Sharksaw en Burla Malvada lanzando un Golpe Agresivo en el costado de Ash_

_-Tu… Matastes… A Dawn- Ash Malherido por las Heridas_

_Sharksaw solto una sonora Carcajada -Deberias Agradecerme que te libre de Ella-_

_Dawn no supo que querian decir, Hasta Que Vio un Cadaver de Cabello Negro azulado, se acerco y si quedo asustada, Ahora le Teme a su Propia Sombra, el Cadaver... Era Ella_

_-TE DESTRUIRE- Ash Mas que Furioso lanzandose Contra Sharksaw el cual solo lo atraveso Con su espada en el Pecho_

_Dawn lanzo un Grito de Dolor, Furia, Angustia y Pesar, aunque…_

Abrio los ojos y estaba en el Bosque, asustada busco a Ash y descubrio que estaba junto a ellla Dormido

-_¿Fue un Sueño?-_ se pregunta -_se veia tan Real, no permitire que eso pase, aunque Realmente quisiera decirte... "Te Amo"- _Piensa tristemente

Desde su Misma distancia Iris y Aelita sabian que soño Dawn, no era dificil saberlo, se Retorcia como Demente, sudaba Hasta no Poder Mas y la Expresion de Miedo en su Rostro

-Debio ser Horrible- Aelita Sintiendo Pena

-Si, pero se lo Dira, lo se, es un miedo que todos debemos Superar- Iris

**Playa…**

Las aguas de la Playa eran turbulentas, una corriente Fria en el Aire y un Sharpedo merodeando las Aguas, por eso se Cerro durante 3 Diás, despues de un golpe de una Corriente de Aire, Sharksaw Aparecio

-Muy Bien Ranger, es hora de Aparecer- Decia

**Base Ranger...**

La Alarma sono y saben lo que eso Significa...

-Sharksaw Volvio- Informo Brock -Iremos todos, llamaremos a los Rangers Fuerza Milenaria o Maestros Ninja si las Cosas se ponen Mas Feas-

-Sera Suficiente- Iris

-Vamos- Cilan

-¡Iniciar Morfosis, Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

Se Transformaron y fueron a sus PokeCycles a la Playa donde Sharksaw esperaba a Ash

-Llegaron Pronto, pense que no Vendrian- Sharksaw Divertido

Ash bajo de su Moto- Si creiste que no iriamos, Te Equivocaste, pero, No Vine Solo- Los Demás Bajaron

-Claro, por eso, les Traje una Fiesta, CiberDemons, entretengan a 4 de los Rangers, pero el Amarillo es Mio-

Los CiberDemons encararon al Resto de los Rangers dejando a Ash "solo"

-Si crees que No puedo contigo sin mi Amigos, Te Equivocas- Ash

-Eso ya lo Veremos- Sharksaw lanzandose al Ataque

Dawn y los demás Ranger se enfrentan a la Fiesta que Trajo Sharksaw

Dawn saco su vara y se enfrento a los CiberDemons que le tocaron, uno intento atacarla por detras pero logro destrozarlo con el otro extremo de su Vara, al ver uno detras de Iris, saco su Hidro-Blaster y lo Destruyo

Brock se defendia con su Mazo y aplastaba a los que estaban vulnerables- uno para ti, Otro para Ti y Otro Para Ti- Decia mientras golpeaba a uno y otro CiberDemon

Cilan Lanzaba golpes de Hojas Navajas de sus Lianas, los cuales no podian evitar y el Hecho de que Tenian un "Efecto Boomerang"

-No tengo Mucho Poder, pero ustedes seran CiberDemons en Rodajas- Dijo Iris para despues lanzarse y destrozarlos en cortes de Cyborgs

Ash y Sharksaw detuvieron sus Espadas entre Golpes cruzados, Ash demostro el Fruto de su Entrenamiento, ya que ahora no se dejaba llevar por El Remolino dentado, Sharksaw parecia Perder la pacoencia al verlo aun de pie, no tuvo mas opcion

-Lon, dispara el Maximozador-

El Rayo llego y Crecio al Comandante

-Hora de los Zords- Ash -¡Ven Zord Pikachu!-

-¡Ven Zord Piplup!-

-¡Ven Zord Onix!-

-¡Ven Zord Axew!-

-¡Ven Zord Pansage!-

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

Sharksaw y el Megazord sacaron sus Espadas y lanzaron Golpes a Discresion, El Megazord derribo a Sharksaw, pero se incorporo y uso su Truco especial

-Nada mal, pero esto es Mejor, Chip, Chip, Chip- Sharksaw girando

-Aqui Viene- Brock

Sharksaw volteo la Tortilla a su Favor, ya que esta siendo Imposible atraparlo, el Megazord cayo pero no puede levantarse ya que estaba siendo Pisoteado a Patadas

-No podemos seguir asi- Cilan

-Y se pone Peor: si nos Sigue pateando, solo quedaran pedazos de Nosotros- Imforma Iris

Sharksaw seguia pisoteando, al ver expresiones de Dolor en los Zords, solo Aumento su Gana de Seguir

Ash al ver lo que sus Amigos y a su Mejor Amigo les pasaba-_ No permitire que suceda esto, No... Lo... PERMITIRE-_ Piensa con Decision

En ese Momento una PokeBola Naranja Brillo en el Traje de Ash, al sacarla sintio una Calidez Muy Familiar, sintio a uno de sus Pokemon en ese Brillo

-¡Zord Charizard!-

Un Charizard Robotico descendio rugiendo en Señal de no Tener Miedo y Luchar Hasta El Fin

-¿Que?- Exclamo Sharksaw al Ver al Zord

El Zord Charizard lanzo una Llamarada contra el Monstruo y Luegu uso "Cuchillada", el Zord rugio al Megazord Tratando de Comunicarse

-El Zord Charizard dice: que tenemos que combinarnos para Vencer al Zanjariano, como paso con el Zord Latias- Traduce Ash

-Me parece un Buen Plan- Concordo Dawn

-Hagamoslo- Brock

-¡Zord Charizard Combinacion!-

El Zord Charizard Rugio y se Elevo al Cielo para comenzar la Combinacion, Las Alas se conectaron a la Espalda, las Garras a las cabezas de Piplup y Axew, la Cabeza se conecto al Brazo Piplup, la cola al Brazo Axew y el Resto del Cuerpo se Convirtio en una Poderosa Armadura

-¡Gran Megazord Charizard!-

-Eso No me Asusta- Declara Sharksaw lanzando dientes contra El Megazord- En el Blanco-

El Megazord estaba cubierto con las Alas en Forma de Escudo- Fallaste- Ash

Sharksaw al Perder los Estribos se lanzo contra los Rangers en otro intento de Destruirlos

-¡Colmillo Llamarada!- El Colmillo Afilado al ser desplegado salio al Rojo vivo como si Fuera envuelto en Fuego, golpeo a Sharksaw y este sintio sus entrañas Quemandose, comenzo a Golpearlo sin Clemencia, hasta Hacerlo caer

-¡Acabemos con esto!- Declara Ash

-¡Llamarada Galactica!-

La Boca y cola De Charizard se Iluminaron como un Incendio De Proporciones Legendarias, lanzo un Golpe con la Cola y despues lanzo de La Boca el Movimiento "Llamarada" Contra Sharksaw incendiandolo

-AHHHH ¡ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!- Grito de Dolor de Sharksaw antes de Explotar y Sucumbir ante El Fuego

-Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria Es Nuestra-

**Planeta Imperial**

Al ver la Destruccion de Sharksaw, fue precensiada por Athea y Sunset

-Vaya Cuñadita, veo que tu Plan fue un Fracaso- Athea divertida

-De Hecho va muy Bien, todo va como Fue Planeado- Sunset- Papa tiene que Ver Esto-

Ben y el Resto llego a Ver el plan de la Princesa

-¿Cuando empieza la diversion?- Ben impaciente

-En unos Segundos- Sunset

**Mundo Pokemon**

Los Rangers segian en el Megazord Sintiendo El Poder slde su Nueva Combinacion

-¡Cuanto Poder! Este Megazord deber ser El Mas Poderoso que Tenemos- Declara Brock

-Charizard se Volvio Mas Fuerte en todo este Tiempo, Gracias Viejo Amigo- Ash

Charizard hizo un Sonido en señal de estamos a Mano, pero despues en los Rostros de los PokeZords Aparecio una Expresion de Puro Terror, en las cabinas aparecieron Relampagos y Temblando de Forma Agresiva Indicando Fallas Criticas, Ash y Los Demás Fueron expulsados del Megazord y se separo, al verlo descubrieron que sus Pokemon eran sus Zords

-PIKACHU- Ash

-PIPLUP- Dawn

-ONIX- Brock

-AXEW- Iris

-PANSAGE- cilan

Los Rangers desactivaron sus Poderes y Fueron a donde estaban sus Pokemon

-¿Como Rayos Paso esto?- Ash alarmado

Charizard se Acerco al ver a su Viejo Amigo

**Planeta Imperial**

Todos quedaron Mudos al ver el Plan de la Princesa

-¿Ese era su plan?- Vilgax Incredulo

-y Todo Funciono a la Perfección, ¿viste Papa?- Sunset

_-Si, lo vi Todo, Por algo Eres Mi Mayor orgullo Hija Mia, Los Rangers Ya no Tienen Zords, enviare a un General a Terminar con Ellos para Siempre-_ Akudos cortando la Comunicación

**Planeta Lejano...**

Akudos envío un General y se Dirigio a una Especie de Prision

-Muy Bien Putrefactos, Repugnantes y Diabolicos Monstruos y Criminales Del Cosmos, ¿Quien de ustedes me podria Destruir (Pausa Dramatica) A Un Power Ranger?-

Al oir "Power Ranger" todos los Criminales soltaron Gritos Fuertes Mientras la Escena se Alejaba de Akudos Mostrando Grandes Hileras de Prisioneros

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, y como Vieron Los Zords quedaron Discapacitados, pero como dice Dimitria "Siempre Hay Esperanza"_

_Y de antemano lo se, debo usar a mis personajes, pero se explica por Iris_


	10. Terrazord

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 10

Terrazord

_En este capitulo se vera que el Plan de Sunset Shimmer fue un Exito al ver sus Resultados, Pero los Power Rangers Nunca Se Rinden_

**Columna Lanza**

Los Rangers le pidieron Ayuda al consejo ya que Ellos tenian Mas conocimiento Ranger que Ellos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a 7 sujetos junto a Ellos

Una Mujer, su cabello lacio y negro le caía hasta la cintura, llevaba puesto un fino vestido de seda blanco, un collar dorado con un zafiro azul en el centro y una corona de flores, la Princesa Shayla, Guardiana del Animarium

Un Chico de cabello castaño y largo con una Cinta Roja atada en su frente, Chaqueta Roja sin manga izquierda y media manga derecha, ambas mangas Rasgadas y en la espalda teniendo el Dibujo De un Leon Rojo y Amarillo con la palabra "Blazing Lion", Cole Evans, el Red Wild Force Ranger

Una Chica Rubia con el cabello llegandole a la espalda, se veia que era muy Ruda, usaba una Chamarra Amarilla con el Dibujo de un Aguila en la espalda con la palabra "Soaring Eagle", Taylor Eardfort, la Yellow Wild Force Ranger

Otro chico que parecia ser el Mas joven, era Moreno, Cabello Afro y con un gran sentido del Humor, Usaba una Chamarra Azul y en la espalda tenia el dibujo de un Tiburon Azul con la palabra "Surfing Shark", Max Cooper, El Blue Shark Ranger

Un Chico que parece ser el mas Alto, usaba lentes, cabello Negro y corto, pero no parecia tan peligroso tan de cerca, usaba Una Chamarra Negra y en la espalda habia el Dibujo de un Bisonte con la Palabra "Iron Bison", Danny Delgado, El Black Bison Ranger

La Ultima Chica era de cabello castaño, corto llegandole a la Nuca, una sonrisa que Refleja Esperanza, usaba Una Chamarra Blanca con la Imagen de un Tigre Blanco en la espalda, con la palabra "Noble Tiger", Alissa Enrille, La White Tiger Ranger

El ultimo era un Hombre con un corte de Cabello como el de Carter (Ranger Rojo Velocidad Luz) y una Barba con algunas Canas, se Veia que era un Gran Guerrero, Usaba una Chamarra Azul Fuerte con la Imagen plateada de Un Lobo en todo el Torso y el la espalda la Palabra "Howling Wolf", Merrick, El Lunar Wolf Ranger

Se Trataba de los Power Rangers Wild Force (para los que no saben ingles: Fuerza Salvaje) , los Mismos que Derrotaron al Malvado Amo Org y su Ejercito de Orgs

-Las Presentaciones seran despues, pero, ella es la Princesa Shayla, Guardiana del Animarium y Mentora de los Rangers fuerza Salvaje- Presento Arceus

-Es un Honor Conocer a una Nueva Generación de Power Rangers- Princesa Shayla Haciendo Una Reverancia

-El honor es Nuestro- Ash -Pero, ¿Podra Ayudarnos?- Ash Preocupado por su Pokemon

-Hare lo que Pueda- Princesa Shayla

La Princesa vio a los Pokemon y Vio el parecido a los Animales que Tenian ellos, un Raton, un Pigüino, Una Serpiente, Una Lagartija y un Mono, aun no podia Creer que Eran Nativos naturales de Este Mundo.

-Puedes Confiar en la Princesa- Cole poniendo una Mano en el Hombro del Ranger Amarillo Pokemon- Soy Cole Evans, el Ranger Rojo-

-Taylor Eardfort, la Ranger Amarilla, debo decir que Me Sorprende que haya Aqui un Ranger Amarillo Lider y que sea un Niño, como Max-

-Oye, sigues con eso Taylor, en fin, me llamo Max Cooper, El Ranger Azul-

-ah... Yo soy... Yo... Bueno...-

-El es Danny Delgado, El Ranger Negro, es algo Timido al conocer a alguien nuevo- Max

-Vaya, Tipo Grande, Musculoso y timido, eso no me lo esperaba- Iris sorprendida

-Soy Alissa Enrille, La Ranger Blanca, vaya, se ve que el Marrón es el Listo-

-Llamenme Merrick, soy el Lunar Wolf Ranger-

Las Presentaciones habian terminado y Los Rangers Pokemon Les estaban Contando de sus Aventuras desde que se Hicieron Rangers, se Sorprendieron al Escuchar que se Enfrentan a Diferentes Bandos de Villanos, todos queriendo destruirlos, al Terminar los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje les estaban contando las Suyas

-El Zord Personal de Un Malvado Llamado Lord Zedd, el Serpenterra, iba a Destruir la Tierra, pero Monte el Wild Force Rider y Logre Destruirlo- Cole

-Que envidia Amigo- Max

-¿Que le habra pasado a Pikachu?- Ash

-¿Te Preocupa tu Zord?- Taylor algo Confundida

-Pikachu es Mas que Mi Zord, es Mi Mejor Amigo-

Taylor siguio Confundida y Brock se acerco a Ella contandole de Como Ash y Pikachu se Conocieron, iniciaron y se Convirtieron en Amigos, Cole vio que Ash Poseia un Corazon que se Conectaba Con los Pokemon, Cole se Conectaba Con los Animales, pero Ash con los Pokemon, y eso lo Hizo ver, que Por eso Ash es el Lider de su Equipo

-Creo que es lo Mismo que nos Paso hace Algun Tiempo- Cole llamando la Atencion de Ash -Cuando Enfrentamos a un Org, Taylor Logro Desbloquear a los Bear Zords, lo derrotamos con ellos, pero dejaron Mal a Red Lion, talvez paso lo Mismo con Pikachu, pero los Ayudaremos en todo lo que Necesiten- Aseguro Cole

Ash Sonrio un Poco al escuchar a un Ranger apoyandolo- Gracias Cole-

La Princesa le Dijo al consejo de la Situacion de Pikachu y el Resto de los Pokemon

-Debio ser el Zord Charizard, Debe ser tan Fuerte que Pikachu y el Resto no pueden Mantener Unido El Megazord, si Pudieramos sanarlos cuando usen el Zord la Proxima Vez... No, seria demasiado Riesgo- Tommy

-Además de Inutil, El SoulBird no Puede sanar a Los Pokemon- Explico la Princesa Shayla

-Debe Haber alguna Forma- Arceus

El consejo, la Princesa y Arceus piensan en Una Solucion para este Predicamento, pero También esperan que los Planes del Youkai y la Alianza se Retrasen el Tiempo Suficiente

**Planeta Imperial**

Los Generales, Cientifico y Principes esperaban que llegara El General que Envío el Emperador, la espera era Larga y Comenzaban a Perder los Estribos

-¿Porque se Tarda tanto? Esta espera es insoportable- Ben

-Calma Principe, estoy segura de que Llegara- Gwen

-¿Escuche que Alguien pidio un General?- Pregunta un Monstruo apareciendo, una combinacion entre Rinoceronte y Piedra, Cuerpo hecho de Piedra, Cabeza del Animal Con los Cuernos Dorados, Armadura Dorada en el Pecho, Puños, Piernas y un Martillo Gigante- General Rhinodozer Reportandose, ¿En que Puedo Servir a los Principes del Imperio?-

-General Rhinodozer, Tenemos un Problema de Rangers, Necesitamos que lo Fumigue- Sunset

-Destruire A los Power Rangers Ecxelencias- Rhinodozer

Solo Ben y Athea se Mostraban Escepticos- Ah, Por favor- Athea

-Si tu, Muchos de Nuestros Soldados Presumieron Poder Destruir a los Rangers y Fallaron, has Eso y Seras Renombrado en Todos los Universos Babotas- Ben

-No Fallare- Rhinodozer Retirandose

Una vez que se Retiro, Ben Llamo a La Alianza indicandoles la Asistencia de un Mini-Ejercito de Robots para Destruir a Sus Enemigos, Cuando esten Listos

**Mundo Pokemon: Bosque Blanco**

El General aparecio y los habitantes pensaban que Era una Campaña de Publicidad, como Algunos Turistas

-Estos Humanos no Son Los Rangers, Veamos Si esto Llama su Atención- Dice Mientras Levanta el Martillo y Golpea el Suelo Causando Temblores Y Grandes Fisuras

**Base Ranger**

El Consejo les Dijo que Fueran a su Base para Estar Alertas Si hay un Ataque de sus Enemigos, los Rangers Wild Force fueron con Ellos para Apoyarlos en lo que Puedan, La Alarma comenzo a Sonar

-¿Que Hay con Esa Alarma? Prefiero la Fuente del Animarium- Taylor

La Pantalla Mostro a Rhinodozer Destruyendo todo a su Paso

-Debe ser un General, se be Mas Rudo que los que Enfrentamos Antes- Cilan

-Iremos Con Ustedes- Cole- Con el Youkai Azotando este Mundo, La Princesa Shayla nos Regreso Los Poderes Salvajes- Dice Mostrando su GrowlPhone y el Resto Hico lo Mismo, Merrick con su Lunar Caller

-Gracias ¡Morfosis Ahora!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage! ¡Forma Ranger!- Ash y su equipo se Transformaron

-¡Acceso!- Los Rangers Wild Force se Transformaron en sus Viejos Poderes, Los que Usaron al Vencer al Amo Org

**Bosque Blanco**

Rhinodozer causaba Mas Destruccion a su paso, cuando algo Amarillo salio de la Nada y lo Derribo

-Ah el Ranger Amarillo Pokemon, Preparate a ser… ah ¿Quien Eres tu?- Exclamo al ver quien lo Derribo

-Algo parecido, Talvez no seas un Org, pero no lastimaras a nadie, ¡Soy la Yellow Eagle Ranger! Y Fuerza Salvaje Nunca se Rinde- Taylor

Max Salio de un Lago detras del General y lo Golpeo con sus Garras y pateo en la Cara Haciendolo Retroceder

-Hu Ha ¡Soy Blue Shark Ranger! Y vas a Sentir Mi Mordida-

Danny lo Embistio haciendolo Chocar con un Arbol Grande

-Blukanform ¡Soy Black Bison Ranger! Tengo Fuerza de Toro-

Alissa salto del Arbol y ataco con sus Garras, al Estilo Tigre

-¿Quien se Atreve?- Bramo Rhinodozer Furioso

-Me Alegra que Preguntes ¡White Tiger Ranger! Y no Triunfara tu Imperio-

Merrick salto y pateo a Rhinodozer en la cara y Pecho sin dar Tregua, un ultimo golpe al abdomen y Retrocedio

-Howling Wolf ¡Soy Lunar Wolf Ranger! Fuersa Salvaje-

Cole corrio como un Leon y se Barrio en el Suelo para Derribar al General

-¡Soy Red Lion Ranger! Y tu Maldad Termina Aqui ¡Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje!-

Rhinodozer se incorporo- Ustedes no son los que Buscaba, pero si son Rangers, Tecnicamente serian Mis objetivos, asi que ¡Mueran!- Declara antes de disparar Rayos y ser Repelidos por los Rangers Pokemon- hasta que llegan-

-¿No creiste que no Vendriamos?- Dawn Divertida

-No, pero Traje Fiesta para sus Amigos y Vaya coincidencia, ¡CiberDemons! ¡Putrids!-

Los CiberDemons aparecieron con unas Conchas con un Limo extraño muy Familiar para Cole y el Resto, lanzaron el Limo y tomo la Forma de los Antiguos Soldados Orgs

-¡¿Putrids?!- Exclamo Max

-Crei que Fueron Destruidos- Taylor

-Lon no solo es un Gran Alquimista, sino También un Gran genio, Invetigamos Sobre sus Enemigos y restauramos a los Soldados a su Antigua Gloria, todos, Patrulleros, Tenjonrz, Cogs, Pirañatrons, Quantros, Escorpiones, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, Tyranodronnes y Triptoides, Krybots, Engendros y Espantajos, Lavartos, Frizadores, Rinshin, Demoledores, Moogers, LanzaFuegos, incluyendo a Los Loogies y X-Borgs, Ahora ¡Ataquen!-

Los Soldados Atacaron a Ambos Equipos Rangers, los Cuales lidian con ellos para Acabar con el General

Danny y Brock lidiaban con Ellos, Brock aplastaba Tantos como podia, Danny Peleaba como Siempre Contra sus Viejos Enemigos, pero con algunos Problemas con los Cyborgs, pero lidiaba con Ellos a Su Manera.

Max Y Dawn atacaban a quien Trataba de atacarlos, Max Casi es Alcanzado por el Rayo de Un CiberDemon, Pero Dawn le Disparo Destruyendolo.

Alissa, Iris, Cilan y Taylor Atacaban a los Enemigos que Atacaban a Cualquier Inocente, Incluso Atacaban A los Putrids que Atacaban incluso a Pokemones

Ash, Cole y Merrick Encaraban al General, el Cual Demostraba ser Fuerte como el Monstruo que es, Cole tenia pocos problemas al Enfrentar algo mas Grande que un Org, Ash Lanzo un ataque con su espada, seguidamente le Lanzaba mas Ataques, pero Nada Funcionaba, Merrick Cambio su Lunar Cue a Blaster, Disparo a la Rodilla, para su emocion, el General se agarro la pierna y salta sobre la Otra.

-AY, Que dolor, No me Simpatisan-

-Ash, descubri que sus Articulaciones son Vulnerables a Disparos- Merrick

-Claro- Ash vio que solo la Rodilla Izquierda era la Vulnerable- solo hay que lanzar un Disparo en la Rodilla Izquierda-

-Nosotros nos encargamos de Eso- Cole

Juntaron las Armas otorgadas por el Falcon Zord, el Rhino zord, Armadillo Zord, Deer Zord y Girafe Zord, en el Cañon que destruyo al Hermano de Jindrax

-¡Jungle Blaster! Fuego-

Dispararon en el Objetivo pero eso solo Ðestruyo la Armadura de Rhinodozer, pero eso era Bueno

-No era el Resultado Esperado, pero Esta Bien, Vamos Amigos-

-¡Fuerza Pokemon, Golpe Final!- Los PokeRangers Lanzaron su Golpe Final

Rhinodozer Recibio El Impacto, pero no cayo del Todo Vencido

-Esto… No se... Acabo-

Los Rangers debian pensar Rapido en Una solucion, si un Ataque Individual no funciona, Deben lograr un Ataque En Equipos

-Usemos nuestros Ataques Combinados-

-¡Jungle Sword! ¡Latigo Salvaje!-

-¡Lunar Cue, Modo Billard!-

-¡Fuerza Pokemon, Golpe Final!-

Los 3 Ataques Combinados Impactaron y el General Fallo Por Primera vez en una Misíon

**Planeta Imperial**

El Imperio Precensio el Fin de uno de sus Mejores Generales

-Tipico- Sunset con su Frialdad Diaria- Lon, Activa el Maximazador y activa tu Mejora, o Rhinodozer no sera el Unico Hecho Pedazos

-Si Princesa- Lon Temeroso Por su Destino, Activa el Maximizador

**Mundo Pokemon**

El Rayo llego y Rhinodozer Aparecio Con Los Brazos Como Cabezas de Rinocerontes con Los cuernos Largos y semirectos

-Sin su Megazord, no pueden Ayudar Mucho, dejenoslo a Nosotros- Cole

Ash no Tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pero También buscara la Forma de Buscar Sanar a Pikachu y el resto

-De acuerdo, pero Tengan Cuidado, el Youkai es muy Rudo- Advirtio Ash

Los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje Asintieron y Pusieron sus Cristales en sus Cristal Sabers y Merrick Creo su Llamado (Nota: para los que no Saben de los Megazords este es el Link de Youtube: /Watch?v=6t_QfOHbE9s)

-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!- los Wild Zords Descendieron y Viajaron al Mundo Pokemon

-¡Bienvenido Red Lion!- Cole

-¡Que Alegria Eagle Zord!- Taylor

-¡Como en Los Viejos Tiempos Sharkie!- Max

-¡Hagamoslo Black Bison!- Danny

-¡No nos Rindamos White Tiger!- Alissa

-¡A la Carga Wolf Zord, Alligator Zord y Hammerhead Shark Zord!- Merrick

Los Wild Zords No tardaron en Atacar al General, Red Lion se lanzo y Comenzo a Morder

-¡AH! ¡Sueltame, Gato Super Desarrollado!- Rhinodozer Tratando de soltarse

White Tiger salto del Lomo de Black Bison para Atacar con sus Garras

Black Bison Embistio y Blue Shark Mordio al Mismo Tiempo

Eagle Zord Batio sus Alas y disparo Sus Rafagas de Laser

Wolf Zord salto y embistio repetidamente, Alligator Zord aplico El Giro Mortal del Cocodrilo y el Hammerhead Zord Embistio y Mordio, Causando que Cayera al Suelo pero se incorpora

-¡Wild Zords, Combinence!-

Los Wild Zords Comenzaron a Combinarse en los Megazords que Desafiaron y Derrotaron a Un Sin Numero de Orgs

-¡Megazord Fuerza Salvaje!-

-¡Predazord Despierta!-

Los Megazords Encararon a Rhinodozer, el Cual Era mas Fuerte que su Forma Pequeña, golpeo al Megazord con los Cuernos y Luego al Predazord

-¡Sin duda Ellos Tenian la Razón, Es mas Fuerte Que un Org!- Exclama Taylor

-¡Pero Tenemos que Aguantar Hasta el Final!- Declara Cole

-Espero que les Guste esto ¡PutridZord, Levantese!-

Los Putrids se juntaron en 8 grupos Grandes y comenzaron a Fusionarse en Monstruos Aracno-Humanos gigantes, 6 patas y los Brazos Normales pero con Garras de Araña, con el Cuerno mas Grande

-Eso es Nuevo- Exclama Cole Preocupado

**En el Bosque**

Los PokeRangers Estaban con sus Poderes Desactivados en sus PokeCycles, no tenian sus Poderes Activados por pensar que no los necesitan, al Llegar a un Claro se detuvieron y comenzaron su Busqueda

Ash y Dawn Fueron Buscando algo que Arceus le Menciono "El SoulBlisey" un Pokemon Especial que Puede Sanar hasta Pokemon Artificiales, Eso implicaria a Las Formas Zord de sus Pokemon

Cuando llegaron no encuentran algun Blissey, un Laser los rozo pero rodaron en el Suelo para evadirlo, al ver a su atacante se pusieron en Guardia

-Ghechis- murmuro Ash

Se trataba del Lider del Equipo Plasma, sosteniendo un Baculo que en la punta, habian 3 Garras sosteniendo una Esfera

-¿Ustedes son los Rangers Amarillo y Azul? Son Unos Niños, pero han sido un Verdadero Problema, que debes ser Destruido- Declara lanzado un Rayo del Baculo

Ash y Dawn lo esquivaron y Tuvieron que Transformarse, pero querian Probarle que podian vencerlo sin sus Poderes de Ranger

Ash se lanzo y comenzo a luchar sin Armas, pero Gheghis solo sigue sus Reglas, Ash lanzo un puñetazo y este se envolvio en Rayos e Incremento el daño al Cuerpo de Gheghis

Dawn se unio a la Lucha, pateo a Gheghis repetidas Veces y luego un "Rayo Burbuja" se disparo de su Boca, quedando Asombranda igual que Ash

**En Otro lado**

Iris y Cilan buscaban en el otro lado del Bosque al SoulBlissey, buscaron y solo encontraban Arboles, Rocas y Pokemon Pequeños, cuando un Ruido llamo su atencion, voltearon y vieron a Helio con dos Pistolas Laser en las Manos

-¿Que haran Ahora "Momo Verde y Salvaje Purpura"?- Helio con Burla

Para toda Respuesta Cilan e Iris. Se lanzaron y atacaron, Helio disparo pero siguieron avancando, Cilan se acerco y golpeo a Helio en el Pecho, patada, golpe en la cara, se alejo y no sabe como, pero de sus Brazos Salieron Hojas Navajas que desarmaron a Helio

Iris por su parte despues del desarme, se lanzo y no sabe como, pero ataco en un Ataque de Furia, para luego Lanzar Fuego Azul de su boca, Derribandolo dejando a ambos, Confundidos y asombrados

**En Otra Parte**

Brock era el unico Solo en ir al Este, se sentia algo mal de ser el unico solo, pero no se quejaba Ya que su Pokemon lo Necesita, Cuando se detuvo vio a Geovanni con una Espada en la Mano

-Veamos que tan Poderoso es el Ranger Marrón- Reto

Brock no dudo en pelear con el Lider de Equipo Rocket, Giovanni desenfundo la Espada y comenzo a atacar y Tratar de Matar a Brock, Brock golpeaba con sus puños y no le importaba el Dolor que le causaria Giovanni, Brock Golpeo el Suelo y Creo una Fisura que Desequilibro a Giovanni

-No se que Fue eso, pero me Gustaria Repetirlo- Brock

**Con Ash y Dawn…**

Ash y Dawn pelearon Contra Ghechis, pero el no peleaba sin su Baculo, Lanzaba Rayos a Diestra y Siniestra Contra los dos Rangers, Ash intentaba Lanzar un Atac. Trueno, pero no pasaba, al igual que Dawn con el Rayo Burbuja, Ghechis atrapo en Rayos a Ambos Rangers y los Elevo para que Agonizaran por la Carga del Rayo, Mientras Agonizaban, Ellos veian sus Vidas Desfilar Frente a sus ojos.

Ash desde que empezo a Entrenar a los Pokemon, Conocer a Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, pero sobretodo a Dawn, Sus Batallas, Medallas, Amigos y Rivales (a ecxepcion de Paul)

En cuanto a Dawn, No paraba de Pensar en Cuando Conocio a Ash, Lo bueno, comprensivo y Sincero que era con Ella, incluso penso su Futura Vida con Ash, Felicidad, Hogar, Hijos, lo que pudiera Imaginar

La Agonia se Interrumpio cuando se Sintio un Temblor, vieron la Batalla Contra Rhinodozer y no iba nada bien contra el y los PutridZords, el Predazord los Entretenia como pudo, Cole y los Demás estaban siendo Hechos "Pure" por el General.

Ghechis vio la batalla y Diviso a un Blissey de color Metalico, Gheghis Sabia que era el SoulBlissey, Ash y Dawn lo vieron, pero antes de hacer algo, Gheghis le Disparo un Rayo ahuyentandolo

-NOOO- Gritan Espantados los dos Rangers

Ghechis los vio de forma Cinica y Burlona- Nunca lo Volveran a Ver, al SoulBlissey no se le ve Dos veces- Temblor un poco mas intenso- Terminaremos Luego- se fue y le aviso a sus camaradas que ya cumplio el objetivo

Ash y Dawn por su parte cayeron de Rodillas al suelo, totalmente impotentes, Heridos e invadidos de tristeza, sus Pokemon, sus Mejores Amigos, Serian Destruidos Lentamente, Una Sombra los Cubrio a una esfera Verde descendio y fue a Manos de Ash, Una Marrón a manos de Dawn

**Con Iris y Cilan…**

Ambos sabian lo que Sucedio, ahora ya no sabian que Hacer

-Tiene que Haber un Modo- Cilan

Iris suspiro- No hay nada que Hacer ahora, es todo, TODO, Ellos Ganaron, Nosotros Perdimos- Iris triste para luego Pasar a Furiosa

Unas voces les dijo algo qie no deben Olvidar -_Nunca se Rindan-_

Cilan e Iris Sentian conocer esas voces

-¿Axew?-

-¿Pansage?-

Despues de eso unas Esferas color Marrón oscuro y una claro con destellos amarillos

**Con Brock…**

Estaba Golpeando el Suelo de Manera Furiosa al no poder Hacer nada para ayudar a sus Amigos

-¡¿POR QUEEEEE?!- Grita Furioso

Cayo en desesperacion, se sintio un Completo inutil al no lograr ayudarlos, una voz se escucho en su Mente

-_Recuerda Brock-_

Brock sabia de quien Era la voz

-¿Onix?, es Cierto, Siempre Hay esperanza-

En Eso aparece una esfera Azul con dos destellos Naranja, Se mostro que Era una PokeBola, al Iguan que el Resto de los Destellos, dejando alegria en Los Rangers Pokemon.

**Valle Montañoso…**

En un Campo de Montañas inicio un levantamiento de Tierras Mostrando a un Torterra Surgir de la Tierra en Direccion al Bosque Blanco

**Glaciales…**

CientIficos estaban investigando los Factores Migratorios de los Pokemon de Hielo

-¿Cuanto Falta?- la Asistente harta del Frio

-No Mucho- un Cientifico

Al Decir eso, un Temblor inicio y un desprendimiento de Hielo comenzo a suceder, De una Montaña de Hielo, un Mamoswine Mecanico hizo su aparicion en Rumbo a los Rangers

-¿A Donde va?- la asistente

-Hacia el Bosque Blanco- el Cientifico pensando que era Algo Malo

**Cañon del Desierto…**

Turistas estavan en el Cañon tomando Fotografias y comprando recuerdos, una Familia se iba a tomar una foto mostrando el Cañon, Un Geiser Misterioso salio del Cañon y un Marshtomp Robot aparecio, la Familia Lanzo un Grito de Miedo, pero el "Robot" se fue junto con el Agua, dejando Lodo a su paso

**Subterraneo…**

Un Tren estaba Circulando normalmente, pero comenzo a sentirse un Temblor y algo comenzo a Moverse en la Tierra como un Topo, entonces un Excadrill mecanico salio como un Delfin y volvio a Cavar

**Pantano…**

En el pantano Era la misma Rutina, Comer, Dormir y Sobrevivir, los Pokemon del Pantano no Tenian Muchas Preocupaciones, pero algo se movia en el Pantano asustandolos, en eso Aparece un Stunkfiks de Metal Moviendose al Bosque Blanco

**Planeta Imperial…**

-¡¿Que Diablos Son Esas Cosas?!- Bramo Sunset Incredula

-AY NO, no puede ser, Primero cinco Zords, Ahora MAS, ¿Que sigue? ¿Zords Infinitos?- Ben Molesto e Incredulo

**Bosque Blanco**

Los 5 "Robots" llegaron a la Batalla Megazords

-Tenemos Compañia- Max

-Espero que esten de Buen Humor- Merrick

Torterra ataco Usando Hojas Navaja Contra el Zanjariano y Todas dieron en el Blanco

Mamoswine embistio a Rhinodozer con sus Colmillos Gigantes y lo Congelo con Aire super Frio que lanzo de su Nariz

-Uy uy uy uy, Que Frio-

Marshtomp Disparo su Movimiento "Disparo de Lodo" y libero a Rhinodozer de su helada Prision, pero le causo Daño

-Con lo que Detesto el Lodo-

Excadrill paso a Modo Bestia y empezo a atacar al General Con sus Garras

Stunsfisk se poso en su Cabeza y comenzo a Vaciar Descargas Electricas

-Creo que Vienen a Ayudar- Danny

Los PokeRangers activaron sus Poderes y vieron todo

-¿Que fue Eso?- Cilan

-La Ayuda que necesitabamos- Ash- Torterra, Necesitamos tu Fuerza Para Vencer al Zanjariano, Pikachu Descansa-

-_Derrotalo Ash, Torterra, Dale unos Golpes de mi Parte- _Pikachu

-Torterra- Ash

-Mamoswine- Dawn

-Marshtomp- Brock

-Excadrill- Iris

-Stunkfisk- Cilan

-¡PokeZords Terrestres, Formación Terrazord!-

(Nota: para esto es preferible el Siguiente Link ya que la Batalla es Parecida y el Fondo Musical: /watch?v=dT-kZaf4QZw)

El Zord Torterra Rugio llamando a los demás Zords, cuando los llamo, las Pokebolas Fueron una a una a distintas partes del Zord Torterra

-Pokebola Mamoswine, Contacto- Pata superior Derecha

-Pokebola Excadrill, Contacto- Pata Superior Izquierda

-Pokebola Marshtomp, Contacto- Pata Inferior Deracha

-Pokebola Stunkfisk, Contacto- Pata inferior Izquierda

-Pokebola Torterra, Contacto- Cabeza, mas espesificamente la Boca

-¡Zords Combinados!-

El Zord Mamoswine Puso Sus Colmillos como Tenazas y se conecto a la Pata superior Derecha

-Zord Mamaswine, Listo-

El Zord Excadrill se puso en Modo Taladro y se Conecto a la Pata Superior Izquierda

-Zord Excadrill, Listo-

Los Zords Marshtomp y Stunkfisk sufrieron una Serie de Transformaciones hasta convertirse en Piernas y se Conectaron a las Patas inferiores Izquierda y Derecha

-Zord Marshtomp, Listo-

-Zord Stunkfisk, Listo-

Los Zords se pusieron de pie, la Boca de Torterra se Abrio y surgio un Rostro robotico, ojos amarillos y boca cubierta por parte de la Boca del Pokemon Torterra

-¡Fuerza Pokemon! ¡Terrazord!-

La Transformación Termino con el Nuevo Terrazord, mostrando Musculos como un Fisico culturista

-Ahora tienen un Nuevo Megazord- Alissa aliviada

Los PokeRangers ingresaron a sus cabinas

-Vaya- Ash

-Asombroso- Dawn

-Estamos Dentro del Terrazord- Brock

-Se Siente, Invencible-Cilan

-Averiguemoslo- Iris

Se quitaron los Morfos y los colocaron en un panel que Tenian a la derecha

-¡Modo de Batalla, Listo!-

-¡Vamos a Triturar!- Declara Ash

Pero el General no se inmutaba con el Nuevo Megazord- lo siento ¿Que Dijeron? ¿ "Vamos a Triturar"? O ¿"Vamos a ser Triturados"?- Pregunta burlonamente Mientras Dispara Cristales de Los Cuermos de sus Manos

-¡Impulso Lodoso!- Brock y Cilan

-¡Escudo Excadrill!- Iris

El Terrazord se Impulsa por el Movimiento "Agua Lodosa" y el Brazo/Taladro se Abre para ser un Escudo Giratorio que Bloqueaba sus disparos de Cristales

-¡Es hora de Triturar Rocas!- Declaran los PokeRangers al Mosmo Tiempo

El Terrazord golpea con las pinzas al General y luego bloqueo un golpe del Cuerno con el Taladro y otro con las Pinzas y Luego lanzar un golpe Combinado con Ambos Brazos, Ash, Iris, Brock, Iris y Cilan Lanzaron Golpes y el Terrazord Lanzo un Golpe de Taladro En Movimiento Dañando gravemente a Rhinodozer

-¡Tomen esto!- Rhinodozer Disparando sus Cristales, pero el Terrazord no Sintio nada

-El Terrazord sabe lo que Hace- Brock

-¡Llego la Hora de tu ultima Mision Rhinodozer!- Ash -¿Estan Listos?-

-¡Siempre!- Dawn

-¡Hagamoslo!- Brock

-¡Si!- Iris

-¡Vamos!- Cilan

-¡Terrazord! ¡Mega Terremoto, Lucha Final!-

El Terrazord Salto y sus Brazos y piernas comenzaron a Brillar, el Rostro desaparecio y el Torterra Rugio

-¡Desata el Poder!- Ash

El Terrazord Golpeo el Suelo y genero una Fisura Gigante hacia Rhinodozer

-¡Soy el Mejor en lo que Hago y lo que Hago No es Destruir a los Power Rangers!- Grita Rhinodozer antes de ser tragado por la Tierra junto con los PutridZords y Explotar en la Fisura

-Rangers Fuerza Salvaje y Pokemon, La Victoria en Nuestra- Declaran Mientras bajan los Brazos en Señal de Victoria Mientras se oculta en Sol

**Planeta imperial…**

Sunset y Ben destruian todo lo que tuvieran en Frente, ya que justo cuando iban a Tener la Victoria, Nuevos Zords aparecen y Resulta un Nuevo Megazord

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Justamente cuando teniamos la Victoria en Nuestras manos, la Suerte de Los Rangers tenia que conspirar a su Favor, OTRA VEZ- Sunset Furiosa

-NO NO NO que NO, Esto no esta Pasando- Ben Furioso

Gwen decidio intervenir- Su alteza por favor comportese, no esta en su casa-

-CALLATE BABOTAS- Ben

**Bosque Blanco…**

Los dos Equipos Ranger Vieron lo que Ghechis hizo y como dijo, Al SoulBlissey no se le Ve dos Veces

-¿Ahora que Haremos?- Ash Triste

-No lo se- Cilan

Brock no sabia que podian hacer, pero vio algo que podria Ayudar

-Miren esto- Dice Mientras agarra una "Piedra" de color Rosa Metalico

-Es un Huevo- Merrick

-Talvez sea como el SoulBird, lo tuvimos desde que era un Huevo- Taylor

Nadie discutio con eso, todos Fueron a la Columna Lanza a informarle a Arceus y al consejo, pero Ash y Dawn se quedaron solos

-Ash, ¿que pasa?- Dawn Preocupada

-El Bebe de ese Huevo, No conocera a su Madre, eso es algo que Entristece- Ash

Dawn lo comprendia, que un bebe no conozca a sus Padres eso es algo que no le desearia a Nadie

-Ash, el no estara Solo- Dawn Logrando que Ash se animara

-Cierto, Vamos, tenemos que ir con Nuestros Amigos- Dice agarrando la Mano de Dawn haciendo que esta se Sonrojara

-S… Si, vamos- Dawn Nerviosa

Los dos Rangers fueron con los demás a Sanar a sus Amigos, pero no Saben lo que el Destino les Ampara para la Proxima Vez

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, Los Rangers ahora cuentan con Nuevos Zords, Megazord y Aliados, pero Nadie ni Nada los Tendra Preparados para lo que Les Espera la Proxima Vez_


	11. Realeza de la Destrucción

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 11

Realeza de la Destruccion

_Los Rangers ahora podran contar con Nuevo Megazord, Pero nada los Preparara para lo que esta Por Venir_

**Dos Dias Despues...**

La Princesa Shayla cuida del Huevo mientras lo que pueden Hacer los Rangers es esperar, los Rangers Salvajes fueron Enviados al Animariun para no dejarlo Desprotegido ya que El Youkai podria Atacar Turtle Cove, Los Rangers Pokemon lo que podian Hacer, era esperar, Pikachu, Piplup, Onix, Axew y Pansage recuperaban sus Energias, pero no se Recuperaban de sus Heridas Fisicas

En este momento, los PokeRangers Frenan un Ataque de la Alianza en un Pueblo llamado "Pueblo Lavanda"

Los Pueblerinos estaban Haciendo sus labores diarias, comer, harar los Campos, Comprar Flores para los que Visitaran la Torre del Cielo donde yacen los Pokemon Difuntos, pero la Alianza llega en Camiones y Planean Tomar la Torre Como Segunda base de Operaciones

-Asegurence de expulsar a todo Intruso en la Torre, GengarBot, Auyenta a los humanos de la Torre- Indica Saturno

Un Gengar robotico con cañones laser en la palma de las Manos, sonrisa diabolica y poderes de Fantasma

-Espantar Humanos- GengarBot marchando a la Torre

GengarBot se detiene cuando unos Relampagos le dan por la espalda

-LOS RANGERS- grita un Niño

Efectivamente, los Rangers Pokemon fueron al Pueblo y encararon a la Alianza y al Robot

Cilan cubria la entrada de la Torre, varios Reclutas intentaron burlarlo pero gracias a RJ, a Cilan no se le Escapa Nada, un recluta Plasma intento atacarlo por detras pero le dio un golpe en la Nariz

Iris peleaba con los Reclutas Galaxia los cuales estaban armados con lasers, Iris los Desvio con sus Dagas, en un Impulso agresivo, los desvio Contra los Reclutas Derribandolos

Brock lidiaba contra los Reclutas del Equipo Rocket, los cuales no alcanzaban a hacerle Daño con sus Armas, Brock lanzo un golpe al Suelo con el Mazo y los Vencio

-Veo que ya no los Hacen igual que Antes- Brock en Burla

Dawn no dejaba de disparales a los Reclutas y dejarlos paralizados por su Vara, incluso congelarlos con el Rayo de Hielo de su Hidro Blaster, hasta congelo el suelo para que resvalen como perdedores

Ash y GengarBot no paraban de atacarse entre ellos, Espadasos y Disparos, GengarBot intentaba ser invisible, Pero Ash no se lo permitia ya que la Torre es un Lugar Sagrado

-Ustedes no Respetan a los Difuntos, pero eso, Termina AHORA- declara Ash Lanzandose contra GengarBot

El Robot malvado se quedo sin Energía en sus Lasers y solo pudo Recibir el Ataque del Ranger Amarillo y caer pesadamente

-Se Acabo- Ash

-Aun no termina Ranger Amarillo- Saturno apareciendo- Disparen el Inyector de Poder- Dice a traves de un Comunicador

El Dardo llego y GengarBot se Levanto de nuevo para Hacerse Gigante Despues

-Llego la Hora de los Zords ¡Torterra Zord!- Ash

-¡Mamoswine Zord!- Dawn

-¡Marshtomp Zord!- Brock

-¡Excadrill Zord!- Iris

-¡Stunkfisk Zord!- Cilan

-¡PokeZords Terrestres, Formación Terrazord!-

Los Zords Tierra se Unieron y formaron al Megazord de Respaldo

-¡Terrazord, Listo!-

Los Robots comenzaron a luchar entre ellos y no pensaban perder, el Terrazord lanzo un golpe con las Tenazas y luego con el Taladro, el GengarBot disparo sus lasers pero nada paso, el Terrazord no tardo en atacar de nuevo pero el doble de fuerte

-Debemos terminar con esto- Brock

-Bien ¡Mega Terremoto!- Ash y los Demás

El Terrazord lanzo su Golpe Final y el Robot del Mal encontro su Final

-Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, la VIctoria es Nuestra- Declara Ash

Al ver como quedo su Robot, la Alianza no tuvo otra Opcion mas que Retirarse del Pueblo

-Y NUNCA VUELVAN- Grito Dawn

**Planeta Imperial…**

-¿Porqué jamas Pierden?- Pregunto Athea Aburrida de los Fracasos

-Ya que Todos nuestros Comandantes y un General solo Resultaron ser una Bola de Inutiles, Creo que ire a charlar con los Rangers, Personalmente- Sunset

-Oigame, si tu Vas, Yo Tambíen- Ben

-¿Que? No, Detenlos Gwendolyn- Lon

-Principes, no creo que sea…- Gwen no pudo continuar ya que Sunset le disparo un Rayo de su dedo cerca del corazón, pero no la Mato, solo la dejo en un Coma temporal

Sunset solamente Sonrio de Forma Maligna y Divertida- ¿Te Recuerdo quien soy? La Maligna Princesa del Glorioso imperio Youkai, la Reina de la Devastación, nisiquiera esa tal Astronema me podria Tocar (N/A: no conoze a Astronema, por lo que se autoproclama que es Invencible), yo personalmente ire y Destruire a los Rangers- Sunset yendo a un Hangar, para luego Brillar y Obtener una Armadura, de color Azul con Detalles Blancos, capacidad de Viajar al Espacio sin Naves, Casco con Visor y Armadura en Hombreras, Antebrazos y Rodillas, "la Armadura Cometa" al estar Lista, Despego Rumbo al Mundo Pokemon

-William, Acompañame a Destruir a los Bobangers, osea a los Bobos Ranger Sopenco- Ordena Ben yendo a la Nave

**Mundo Pokemon: Base Ranger**

Los Rangers fueron a Descansar despuies de la Batalla, los Demás Rangers estaban entrenando, aunque Dan vio su pelea Contra la Alianza

-2 Minutos y 30 Segundos, un Nuevo Record- Dan con su actitud Alegre

-Si, estan facil vencer a la Alianza que tecnicamente es Aburrido Pelear con Ellos, prueben el Luchar contra Ellos, seguramente despues de Pelear solo queran Dormir- Ash tirandose en el Sillon

-No creo que sea Momento de Relajarse, deberiamos estar Preparados para el Proximo Enemigo- Spectra

-Tranquilo, podemos con cualquiera de Ellos, nada…- Odd no pudo Continuar ya que Kenneth lo callo tapandole la Boca

-Odd ¿Acaso nunca Aprendes que decir "Ya sabes que" Trae Mala Suerte?-

-Sabes como es Odd- Yumi suspirando Resignada

-Pero tiene Razón- Brock- Podemos con lo que el Mal nos Lanze-

En ese momento una Alarma diferente a la de peligro empezo a sonar

-¿Que es esa alarma?- Dawn

-Una Alarma de aproximidad- explico Shun

La Pantalla mostro un "Objetos Voladores no Identificados" el cual iba a Gran Velocidad al Mundo Pokemon

-¿Que es eso?- Dan

-No lo se, pero parece Hostil- Ash- ¡Morfosis!

-¡Poder Pikachu/Pilpup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

Los Rangers Pokemon fueron a sus PokeCycles, no sin antes decir que los llamaran si la cosa se pone Fea

**Valle Montañoso**

Los Rangers llegaron al Lugar donde aterrizo, no encontraron nada Raro, hasta que un Rayo le dio cerca de donde estan parados

-Bienvenidos Rangers, los estuvamos esperando- Sunset y Ben apareciendo apareciendo

-¿Quienes son Ustedes?- Ash

-Soy la Princesa Sunset Shimmer, Princesa del Glorioso Imperio conquistador Youkai

-Yo soy El Principe Benjamín, Primogenito y Heredero del Imperio Youkai- Ben

-Parece mas Princesa que Princípe- Dawn

-¿Que Dijo esta buera Azul?- Ben Indignado

-Ustedes han Frustado cada Plan para conquistar este Planeta, ustedes… Y Zordon-Sunset Aprieta los Puños con Odio- Pero ya que el no esta Aqui, ustedes seran destruidos en su Lugar- Declara mientras dispara lasers de su Dedo (N/A: estilo Freezer)

-Ay, Protegeme William-

Willam se puso Frente al princípe como escudo Con su Espada

Los Rangers Esquivaron los disparos y Atacaron a Los Principes, en el caso de Ben a William, el Cual Encara a Ash

Ash y William combatian, Ninguno Cedia Terreno y Sus Fuerzas Eran Diferentes, Ash atacaba como fue Entrenado Por Tommy, Dan y Ulrich ya que Ellos Saben como Atacar y Bloquear Los golpes sin Dirección del Guardaespaldas, William ataco y desarmo a Ash, Pero eso solo Fue una Distraccion para que Ash lo Pateara en el Abdomen

-ha, no sabes pelear Sin Armas- Burlo Ash recuperando Su espada lanzando Rayos Contra Ambos Acertando a Ben

-AY, Que Dolor, Que Agonia, Ayudame William, No Quiero Morir En este Planetiode- Ben Retorciendose de "Dolor"

-Lon Teletransportanos al Planeta y Destruye la Nave- William siendo Bañado junto a Ben por el Rayo Teletransportador

-Ay, Veo La Luz- Ben Antes de Ser Transportado

-Tipico, pero Yo sola soy Capaz de Destruirlos- Declara Sunset Disparando De nuevo

Los Rangers esquivaron los disparos De nuevo, Brock se Lanzo contra Ella, Brock saco su Mazo y lanzo ataques contra la Princesa Malvada, Sunset vio venir el golpe y paso a una Armadura diferente, Color Titanio con unos Cañones en la Muñeca izquierda y una Cuchilla que Sale en la Derecha, con la apariencia de una Armadura Medieval, con una Mascara con dos Ojos Plateados

-Esta es mi Armadura Titanio, preparense porque Llego la hora del Dolor- Declara disparando sus Cañones Contra Brock, resultando Herirlo al Extremo Desactivando sus Poderes

-BROCK- Gritan los Rangers Incredulos al ver lo que paso

**Base Ranger**

Los Equipos Ranger vieron la Batalla, Se Rieron hasta no Poder Mas por la Cobardia De Ben, pero se Alarmaron al Ver lo que Sunset Hizo y ligaron las Imagenes al Muro de Cristal de la Columna Lanza

-No puedo Creerlo, Vencio a Brock de un Golpe- Marucho Impactado

-Debemos ir a ayudarlos- Mira

-No lo Haremos- Spectra Serio

-Spectra, Recuerda que de este Equipo, YO Soy el Lider- Dan Enojado por la Negacion de su Ranger Negro

Ulrich también estaba pensando que Hacer, vio como Sunset dejo Neutralizado a Brock y el poder que debio usar fue poco, pero Letal

-_Oigan ¿Si les Molesta si nos pueden dar una Manita con, no se, Ah Si, CON ESTA BRUJA?-_ Ash por el comunicador

-Iremos, Todos- Ulrich

-_Ire con Ustedes-_ Miyoko comunicandose

-Gracias Maestra- Mira

-¡Morfosis! ¡Poder Dragón/Esfinge/Elfo/Valkiria/Feníx/Hidra, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Rangers Verde/Amarillo, Maestros Ninja!- William X e Hikaru

Se Transformaron y fueron al Valle a ayudar a sus Amigos

**Valle Montañoso…**

Los Rangers seguian combatiendo a su Enemiga pero parece que Luchan Contra un Wolverine Malvado de Poderes Ultra Poderosos

-Para los Comandantes seran Fuertes, Pero para mi son unos Debiluchos- Sunset

Unas Flechas le Dieron en la Espalda pero no le Hizo Daño alguno, Miyoko trato de darle un Golpe pero Sunset la intercepto con un Disparo que le Hizo Daño y Desactivo sus Poderes

-¿Como Hizo Eso?- Miyoko asombrada

Los Demás Rangers aparecen y encaran a Sunset

Mira se lanzo al Aire con la esperanza de que Ella no pueda volar, pero Sunset salto hacia Mira y le dio un Golpe con la Cuchilla Destransformandola e Hiriendola

-Mira ¿Estas Bien?- Dan Preocupado

Antes de responder Mira Cayo inconsiente

-Vaya Vaya, la Chica es la Caballera, que Tonta- Sunset Burlandose

-MIRA NO ES TONTA- Fabia acompañada de Odd y se Notaba que la Neathiana esta Furiosa

Sunset se Llevo ambas manos a las Caderas y espero los Golpes de Ambos, los cuales no Tardaron en Llegar pero solo se quedo Quieta sin recibir ni un Solo Rasguño de Ambos Rangers Blancos

-¡ATACA MAS FUERTE!- Fabia

-¿Que Crees que Hago?- Odd

Sunset se Harto de solo Recibir Ataques y Disparo Contra Odd y acuchillo a Fabia, Hiriendo a Ambos y Desactivando sus Poderes

-Que… Dolor- Fabia

Odd solo se quedo Inconsiente por las Heridas y el Dolor del Disparo

Cilan, Shun, Hikaru y William X pensaron en Atacar en Grupo, pero Sunset solo se lanzo Contra ellos, Cilan trato de golpearla con sus Latigos pero no causo algun Daño a la Armadura pero Sunset desarmo a Cilan y comenzo a atacarlo y Deribarlo con un Disparo a Corta Distancia, Shun le lanzo su Shuriken pero la Princesa del Mal lo detuvo antes de que impactara, luego se lo devolvio al Ninja en el Pecho, Hikaru llena de Furia Saco su Espada y ataco a Sunset pero Ella le Devolvio a Hikaru los Ataques, William X usaba su Espada como Escudo y Disparaba su Escorpio-Blaster, pero nada cambio, Sunset se acerco y ataco con su Cuchilla, Misma que William X ataca con su Espada, pero esta salio volando Y Sunset Ataco sin Piedad y lo Lanzo contra un Arbol Grande y Duro

Sunset Bostezo- Que Aburrido, Hubiera sido Mejor Morir sin Revelarse en Contra Mia Pero ustedes son Obstinados, Aunque los Admiro ya que ustedes Siempre han Ganado, y si no peleaban Esto seria Muy Aburrido-

-¿que tan Divertido te sera Esto?- Iris Junto a Aelita

Las Rangers Rosa y Purpura se lanzaron Contra Ella y Sunset Solo Disparo y Vencio a Ambas Rangers

-Ahora veras todo Negro- Yumi y Spectra se Lanzaron

Yumi lanzo un Golpe con su latigo y Spectra con su Lanza, pero no fue nada Efectivo, la Princesa Disparo y los Dejo Fuera de Combate

Kenneth, Marucho y Dawn lanzaron Ataques pero Sunset decidio ser "Delicada" con Kenneth y Marucho, Les Disparo un Rayo a Ambos y los Dejo Inconsientes

-No me venceras tu Sola- Dawn

-No Necesito a Nadie para Acabar con Una Ranger, contigo Me Conformo con Hacer esto- Sunset lanzandose y Atacandola con su Cuchilla, Venciendola

-DAWN- Ash Angustiado

La Maligna de la Realeza Volteo y Vio a Ash, Dan y Ulrich De pie

-Pagaras por lo que Hiciste- Dan- ¡Poder Defender, Modo Caballero!- Dan Activo su Batallador

-¡Modo Shoghun!- Ulrich Entro a su Maxima Forma

-¿Como Nos venceras?- Ash Divertido

-Asi- Sunset Lanzandose Contra Ellos y Viceversa

Ulrich peleo con su espada y Sunset con su Cuchilla, pero la princesa Era mas Fuerte que El Emperador Darksied en su Dimensión, Sunset Disparo pero fue Bloqueado, Despues Ella Ataco con su Cuchilla y Vencio al Maestro Dragón

Dan se lanzo Contra Ella y Comenzaron a Pelear, Dan uso las Armas Del Magna Defender de su Realidad, pero Ninguna logra Dañarle, parecia pelear De nuevo Contra Drago, Sunset decidio Usar un Ataque que Destruyo Ejercitos Enteros en el Pasado

-¡Poder Imperial, Energizar!- Sunset Reuniendo Energía en sus manos Posando Como en el Uso del KameHameHa-¡Destructor Imperial de Planetas!- Unio sus Manos y Lanzo una Rafaga de Energía Roja Contra Dan Dejandolo Literalmente Herido De gravedad ya que le dio a Dan de Lleno en El Pecho

Con la Caida de Dan, queda Solamente Ash

-¿Porque me Dejaste de pie?- Ash Sorprendido

-Queria Evaluar por mi Misma Tu Fuerza, asi que Derribe a todos tus Aliados, ahora ¿Como Empezamos?-

Ash se lanzo contra Ella, comenzaron a Pelear Espada Contra Cuchilla, Ash no paraba de atacar, Sunset estaba Impresionada al ver la Fuerza del Ranger Amarillo, Ash era Fuerte pero Fue Derribado por un Disparo de la Princesa

-Eres Realmente fuerte- Sunset Impresionada, Admirada y no se Nota por la Mascara pero Estaba Sonrojada- Me serviria Un Segundo al Mando Como Tu ¿que dices, Te uniras a Mi, o Seguiras con estos Tontos?-

-Jamas, Nunca sere parte de tu Imperio de la Maldad- Declara Ash

-Hasta entonces Ranger Amarillo- Sunset antes de Irse al Planeta Del Imperio

Ash Desactivo sus Poderes y vio como quedaron sus Amigos

-Necesitamos Atencion Medica, Hay una Multitud que lo Necesita- Ash a Tommy en el Comunicador

Los Teletransprotaron a la Columna Lanza para Atenderles Las Heridas que Sunset Shimmer les Causo a Sus Amigos

**Planeta Imperial…**

-¿Estas Bien Benny?- Athea Dulcemente

-Ay, No me toques que me Lele- Ben

-Es solo un Rasguño- Lon

Sunset Shimmer llego al Planeta en su Armadura Cometa y fue Recibida como una heroina de Guerra ya que Dejo a Los Rangers Inutiles por sus Heridas

-¿Ese es el Poder de La Princesa?- Lon Impactado

-Al parecer Si- Athea en las Mismas Condiciones

Ben vio el Lado Amable de la Pelea- Miren el Lado Positivo: Solo Queda un Ranger de Pie

-Es Correcto Princípe, solamente Queda el Ranger Amarillo- William

-Gwen, Llama a Cronoware, lo Necesitaremos para que Los Ranges esten Extintos- Ordena Ben a Gwen, la cual Salio de ese Coma

-Si Princípe Benjamín- Gwen

-Y asegurate de que lleguen, A menos que Quieras Otro Descaso, Pero Permanente- Amenazo Sunset

-A su Orden Princesa-

Gwendolyn fue mandada a Llamar a Otro Comandante, el cual tardara en llegar ya que esta con el Emperador, el cual Vio la Batalla de su Hija y no pudo Decir Otra cosa Mas que "Gloria a La Princesa"

-_No me Sorprende que Dejaras Fuera de Combate a Tres generaciones de Rangers tu sola, despues de Todo, Eres Invencible Hija Mia, Cronoware estara Alla en Dos Dias Terrestres, el sera la Clave del Exterminio de los Rangers_\- con esa declaracion Akudos corto la Comunicacion

**Mundo Pokemon: Columna Lanza**

Los Heridos estaban Siendo atendidos en Una Habitacíon Especial que Dialga y Palkia Crearon para Estos Casos

-Asi que se enfrentaron a los Principes del Youkai, Ahora debemos ser mas poderosos si queremos Enfretar a La Princesa, El Princípe, Es Amenaza Menor- Arceus

-Eso lo vi y Es cierto- Tommy

Ash estaba Mal por no ser Mas Fuerte y Proteger a sus Amigos, pero Vio a Pikachu y esta como Nuevo

-Ash, viejo amigo- Pikachu Contento

Ash se alegro y vio la Cascara del Huevo, ya supo que paso

-Me alegra Verte Bien Pikachu, pero esta Batalla Apenas Comienza y no Dejare que le hagan esto de nuevo a Mis Amigos- Declara Ash

_Este es el final de este Capitulo, Sunset Shimmer Probo el porque es la Mas Letal del Youkai y Ben el Mas Grande Cobarde del Multiverso, Ahora Ash tendra que enfrentarse a lo que lanzen Ellos y la Alianza solo, Por ahora_

_Pero Contara con un Nuevo Aliado, uno Muy Cercano a el, Mas de lo que Cree_

_Para Dargon Espectral y Moon-9215: la Razon por la que los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria aparecieron es para la Batalla contra Sunset Shimmer, ya que es alguien Poderosa y Queria Mostrar su Poder, Venciendo a 3 Generaciones, Dejando a Ash Tecnicamente Vulnerabre_


	12. Demonios Del pasado

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 12

Demonios Del pasado

_Ash Quedo solo Tras la derrota de sus Amigos y Compañaeros, pero esta Cerca de Alguien que Odia al Mal, Porque Eso Destuyo su Pueblo Natal_

**Columna lanza**

Pikachu estaba Durmiendo Tranquilamente, o eso Parecia, ya que Soñaba o Recordaba algo que lo Traumo, Una Aldea en Llamas, una Familia siendo "Asesinada", y Raichus Destruyendo Todo lo que Encuentran Mientras se Rien Malignamente

Pikachu Grito en señal de Miedo y Desperto a Piplup, Onix, Axew y pansage

-Oye Amigo, Tratamos de Dormir- Replico Piplup

-¿Que pasa Viejo?- Axew

Pikachu intento Disimular el Miedo- Nada, no Pasa Nada-

-Si tu lo Dices- Pansage volviendo a Dormir con los Demás Ecxepto Onix

-¿Otra Vez esa Pesadilla?- Onix

-Si- Pikachu Asustado

Onix Solo Suspiro ente esa Respuesta- Se que Eres el Mas afectado por Ese ataque, pero A veces, tienes que Tragarte tu Orgullo por el Bien de Otro-

Pikachu Piensa en lo que Dijo Onix, y Tenia Razón, Ese Orgullo le Costo Demasiado, Tanto que se le Diria "Todo"

**Cuartel de la Alianza**

Los lideres fueron Informados del Ataque de la Princesa, omitiendo la Cobardia de Ben

-Entonces, Los tres Equipos de Rangers estan Inutiles Por la Princesa, Necesitamos algo que Pueda Acabar con el Ranger Amarillo- Ghechis

En eso aparecen 10 Raichus con expresiones Siniestras en sus Caras, tenian armaduras Negras con la "R" del Equipo Rocket, Pero a Diferencia de Los Robots de Colress, Estos Raichus Son de Carne y Hueso

-¿Que tienen de Especial Estos Raichus?- Helio

Meowth salio y Explico lo especial- Estos Raichu Traicionaron al Pueblo que Juraron Protejer Jefasos, incluso Mataron Pokemon Inocentes sin Razón-

La expresión de los Lideres cambio a Satisfacción

-Ahora que El Ranger Amarillo esta solo, Este Escuadron Suicida sera la Mejor opcion para Destruirlo, Raichus, Asegurense de Liquidarr Este Ranger- Giovanni Mostrando la Imagen De Ash en su Traje de Ranger

Los Raichus Sonrieron Satisfechos al Saber que tendrian un Rival Digno, pero "Blando" e Hicieron Ruidos Diciendose "Al fin Volveremos a Destruir a Alguien" Con una Sonrisa Fria y Maligna

**Base Ranger...**

Ash estava en la Base y sus amigos estaban en camillas, Vendados e Inconsientes, Ash estaba Mal con el Mismo por no poder hacer Algo para Ayudarlos, Sunset los Hirio frente a el, Jamas se Sintio Tan Inutil en Toda su Vida, Pikachu y los Demás estaban con sus Entrenadores y Amigos

-Tranquilo Ash, Estaran Bien- Onix Tratando de Calmarlo

-Lo se Onix, es solo que, Me siento Mal por no Ayudarlos- Ash Deprimido

La Alarma de Peligro Sono y Mostro a los Raichus atacando a personas Inocentes incluso a Niños, Pikachu se quedo Helado al ver a los Raichus

-Debo hacer algo- Ash Yendo a la Salida

Los demás recobraban Lentamente el Conocimiento, Dawn fue la primera y supo que pasaba

-Ash... No lo... Hagas...- Dawn Debil por el Daño

Se detuvo al escuhar a Dawn- Dawn, Es lo que debo hacer, tranquila, todo estara Bien- Declara Marchandose

**Ciudad Corazonada...**

Una Cuidad Simple con un Domo de los Concursos Famosos en esa Ciudad, pero no era del todo tranquila ya que los Raichus Atacaban a Personas y Destruian toda cosa que tuvieran en Frente

-"Los Humanos son tan Tontos Y Vulnerables como la vez que Destruimos Nuestra Primera Aldea"- Decia Uno de Ellos

En Ese momento Ash aparece y encara a los Pokemon Malvados, Estos Atacan en grupo a Traición contra el Ranger

-¡Basta Montoneros! ah si ¡¿Muy Valientes de a Monton Eh?!- Grita Ash

Los Raichus Seguian embistiendo a Ash, también les lanzaban latigazos con sus Colas sin Piedad Total, Ash no Puede defenderse de Esa posición Sin que Pudiera ni sacar Su Espada o mover un Brazo

Cuando sus Poderes iban a Desactivarse, Pikachu Aparecio y uso "Cola de Hierro" para en las Colas para Evitar mas Daños

-Alejense de el, Traidores- Pikachu con Odio

Los Raichus lo Vieron Estaticos al verlo De nuevo

-¿Sigues Vivo?- el Raichu Lider Impactado

-Si, Y ¿Que?- Pikachu

-Esta vez te Destruiremos como a tu Familia- un Raichu Burlonamente

Pikachu en Lugar de Pelear, uso un aparato de Teletransportacion pata Escapar de la Batalla contra esos Malvados

-Escapo- Exclama un Raichu

-No importa, ya Sabe donde Encontrarnos- El Raichu Lider con Maldad

Pero Antes de ir con la Alianza, una Especie de Circulo Cubierto de Simbolos Los Atrapo y Los llevo a solo un Lugar donde solo alguien Lleno de Odio y Maldad Podria Entrar... Al Submundo Pokemon

Al incorporarse, Los Raichu Vieron Todo el Lugar como si fuera algo Lindo de Verse

-Parece El hogar soñado- Lider Raichu

El Señor del Submundo los Recibio como Hijos al ver toda la Demencia, Odio y Maldad que Tenian Dentro

-Bienvenidos Guerreros Del Mal, conozco el sus emociones y Sus Psiques, Ustedes pueden Matar y Destruir a quienes quieran, Unanse A mi y no Tendran restricciones, ¿Lo Haran?-

-Porque Pregunta, Claro que lo haremos- Raichu Lider

**Base Ranger…**

Ash estaba herido, no como sus Amigos pero si para estar Incapaz de Pelear

-Esos Raichu… Pikachu… ¿Tu los conoces?- Ash

Pikachu Suspiro antes de Responder- Por Desgracia, Si, Esos Raichus Eran los Guardianes de mi Pueblo, Pero en Ellos Crecio un Desquicio De Corrupcion Psicotica, Se Volvieron Retorcidos, Corruptos, Dementes y Sadicos, Traicionaron Su Palabra de Protegernos, Destruyendo Mi Pueblo. Mis Amigos, a mi Familia y a mi Amada, atacaron el Mismo día que le iba a Pedir Casarse conmigo- Explica Pikachu Con Tristeza y Odio Hacia los Traidores

Los Rangers y Los Pokemon quedaron en silencio Despues de Escuchar La historia de Pikachu, Ahora entendian el Porque se Negaba a Evolucionar, Para No ser como Los Malvados que Destruyeron Su Pueblo, Su Familia y a su Futura Esposa

-Ahora lo Entiendo Todo Pikachu, Perdoname Por querer hacerte Evolucionar- Ash arrepentido de las veces que Acerco un Trueno Piedra a su Amigo

-Esta bien, No lo Sabias- Pikachu Sonriendo Un Poco

La Alarma Suena Otra Vez y La pantalla Muestra a Los Raichus Malvados en Una Mina Con Explosivos

-Hay que Detenerlos- Ash tratando de Levantarse

-No Ash, Yo lo hare, son Mis Demonios y Yo los Vencere- Pikachu

En Ese Momento el Trueno Piedra Que Onix Tenia Brillaba y fue a Introducirse al Cuerpo De Pikachu, penso Que Evolucionaria, pero La Piedra se puso en su Pata Izquierda y Se Convirtio en un PokeMorpher para su Asombro

-¿Eso es Un PokeMorpher?- Exclamo Dan

-Lo es, Pikachu, Tu Deseo de acabar con la Maldad y Proteger al Inocente de Ellos, Permitio el Despertar el Poder del Sexto Ranger- Arceus

Pikachu aun Trataba de procesar esa imformación, Se acaba de Convertir en el Primer Sexto Ranger Pokemon de la Historia de los Rangers

-Calmate, la Energía Morfica que Tu Cuerpo Absorvio te Permitira Volver a tu Forma de Pikachu a tu Propia voluntad- Arceus

Eso Tranquilizo a Pikachu

-Hazlo Amigo, Vence a esos indeseables- Ash

El Pokemon no lo penso Mucho y Fue a Derrotar a Los Destructores de su Pueblo y Causar Las heridas que Tiene en su Alma

**Mina…**

Los Raichu no paraban de Disfrutar el Hacer Daño a Todos, era algo que Disfrutaban desde Su Traición, entonces sintieron Una Presencia (Nota: Para una vision Mas Clara este Es el Link en el que me Base para Esto: /watch?v=D8l8tp_fsTw)

-La Rata Cookie llego- Raichu

-Si, Finalmente- Raichu Lider

Pikachu llego y Busco a sus Enemigos

-¡AQU ESTOY TRAIDORES! ¡Vine a Vengar el Espiritu de Mi Pueblo, El Honor de Mi Familia y el de Mi Amada! ¡MUESTRENSE!- Declara Pikachu

Los Raichus aparecen- Asi que viniste, Nos Decepcionas, Creimos que no Vendrias- Raichu Lider

-Vine a Vengar a Mi pueblo y Deshacerme de Los Traidores que lo Destruyeron al Mismo Tiempo- Pikachu

El Raichu Lider solo Solto una risa Burlona- En serio, Aun Quieres Vengarte de Nosotros, Veamos que Puedes Hacer Con Estas Bromas, ¡Yakis!-

Aparecen Criaturas Negras Con Detalles Morados, Piernas Pequeñas en Comparacion de los Brazos Como un Orangutan, Cuernos Pequenos a los Lados de la Cabeza, antebrazos Purpura Parecido al Transparente con las partes Negras de Sus Manos, pero no las Cubre Mucho Tambíen en donde esta el Estomago, Un solo Ojo Verde y Protuberancias alrededor de Este

-Estos son los Soldados Del Submuindo Pokemon, Los Yakis, No conocen La Piedad, Ellos Tienen Mucha Sed de Destrucción, Ahora ¡Ataquen!-

Pikachu Mira su Morpher Mientras Recordaba Las palabras de Onix "A veces Tienes que Tragarte El Orgullo por el Bien de Otros"- Gracias Onix ¡Poder Raichu, Forma Ranger!- Pikachu Se Transforma en un Ser de Complexion Humana, con Un Traje De Ranger, Anaranjado con las Mejillas Amarillas, Las Orejas a los lados de la Cabeza, Botas y Guantes de color Negro, Y La Cola Como Arma, para ser Mas especifico, Una Lanza con la Punta como el Rayo de los Raichu-¡Me Quitaron Todo lo que Amaba, Pero Solo Me Hicieron MAS Fuerte, Soy el Ranger Raichu, Guardían del Mundo Pokemon!- Declara Pikachu

Los Llamados Yakis se lanzaron Contra El Sexto Ranger, el cual solo Blandio su Lanza y Empezo a Pelear, El Ranger ataco a un Yaki que lo iba a Golpear por la Espalda, Otros le Arrojaban Piedras pero Eran destrozadas Por los Golpes de la Lanza, Los Yakis atacaban como Cavernicolas Rabiosos, Pikachu demostraba el Poder del del Sexto Ranger Pokemon, Sin perder Tiempo, peleaba Con Los Salvajes Yakis, Pikachu Giro su Lanza y Vencio a los Malignos Soldados Del Submundo

-¿Eso es Todo Lo que Tienen?- Pikachu

Los Raichu atacaron a su Victima que Debio haber Muerto en la Destrucción del Pueblo

Uno de Ellos Ataco a Pikachu pero no le Hizo Daño por Sus Poderes Rangers, Pikachu Dio un Salto con Giro en el Aire y Vencio a uno, Otros Cuatro trataron de Matarlo, pero el Los Bloqueo y golpeo a dos con su Lanza y a los Otros dos los Agarro de las Colas y Los hizo Chocar Entre Ellos Repetidas Veces Hasta Noquearlos, Luego los Otros Cuatro Se lanzaron al Ataque

Pikachu pudo Lanzarse y Encaro a sus Enemigos Jurados, Vencio de Una Patada a uno de Ellos, Luego los otros Tres Lazaron un "Atac. Trueno" en conjunto, pero Pikachu Recibio el ataque con su Lanza y la Clavo en la Tierra, Tras esa pequeña Maniobra se lanzo Contra ellos Venciendolos Con su Lanza

El Raichu Lider Vio las Habilidades De Pikachu- Impresionante, Te volviste Mas Fuerte, Pero no Creas que me Venceras solo Porque Cambiaste tu Aspecto- Declara Lanzandose con Deseos Asesinos

Pikachu se lanzo y Comenzaron a pelear, el Raichu comenzo sus Ataques con latigazos de su Cola, Pikachu los Resiste los golpes y Reparte los Suyos contra su Enemigo, Ambos peleaban Como si jamas Hubiera Mañana, Raichu peleaba con la Intencíon de Liquidar, Pero Pikachu Tenia algo Mas Fuerte, Justicia

Tras un golpe de la Lanza, el Raichu quedo en el Suelo- Tu- Dice Viendo al Ranger con Odio- No puedes Vencerme, Pero aun tengo un as Bajo la Pata-

Un Camión de la Alianza llega se Abre, al Ver lo que estaba en su Interior, Pikachu Se quedo de piedra, Era todo Su Pueblo, incluso Su Familia, Su Padre, Su Madre, Su Hermanito el Cual aun era un Pichu, También su prometida, Todos se Veian Demasiado Asustados

-Los Pueblerinos no Fueron Liquidados, Fueron Atrapados Por La Alianza para Sus Fines, No consiguieron Ninguno, Asi que se Convirtieron en Prisioneros, Pero al Saber que Es tu Pueblo, Seran Destruidos Frente a ti Para Hacerte un Daño irreversible- Raichu Sonriendo Como Demente Mientras Prepara una "Electro Bola"

Pikachu vio que Habia una Bomba en su Jaula, Pikachu Tenia que Decidir, o Destruir la Electro Bola o Desactivar la Bomba, entonces Recordo Algo que vio en un Video del Combate Del Comandante Cruger contra Benagg

El Raichu Lanzo su Ataque Contra Pikachu el cual se Mantuvo Quieto, antes de Recibir el Ataque Lo Bloqueo con su Lanza y Lo dirigio a la Bomba, el Pueblo se Asusto, pero al Mismo Tiempo que la Bomba fue Destruida, la Jaula Cayo Liberandolos

-NO, Imposible- Raichu Impactado

-Yo lo Llamo, Justicia- Pikachu lanzandose en Contra del Lider de los Traidores

-Alejate De mi- Raichu Empezando a Sentir Miedo

**Base Ranger…**

Los Rangers Pokemon Vieron la Batalla de su Sexto Ranger, Vieron su Batalla Contra los Yakis y contra Los Raichu, Incluso estaba el Comandante Cruger vio que el Pokemon Estuvo en la Misma situacion que el Hace Años (N/A: En su Linea de Tiempo)

-Vamos con Pikachu- Ash

-No iran, estan Muy Debiles- Dageronn

-Para Pelear, No para apoyar- Dawn yendo con Ash al igual que el Resto del Equipo

**Mina…**

Pikachu combatia contra Raichu, Su pueblo estaba ocupado con los Reclutas de la Alianza, pero algunos Incluyendo a su Familia y Prometida Lo estaban Apoyando

-¡Destruiste Nuestro Hogar!- Pikachu Lanzo un Golpe-¡Traicionaste tu Palabra!- Otro Golpe- ¡Nos has Separado Por Muchos Años!- un Golpe mas Fuerte con su lanza- Pero es Tiempo de Saldar Cuentas-

Raichu Estaba a punto de Destruir el Camión Con los Explosivos De la Mina para Causar una Avalancha De Piedras que Aplastaria a los Habitantes del Pueblo, Pero antes de poder hacer Algo…

-¡Ataque De Arena!- Brock Golpeando el Suelo Lanzandole Arena

-¡Bomba de Lodo!- Cilan disparando Lodo de Sus guantes Dando en el Blanco

Raichu no Pudo Lanzar Ningun Ataque Electrico, ni podra hacerlo estando cubierto de Lodo y Arena, entonces Ash y Pikachu Lanzaron un Golpe conjunto con sus Puños dejandolo Fuera de Combate

-Adios, vaya amigo, nos perdimos toda la Acción- Ash Divertido

-Te Guarde un poco- Pikachu

-Gracias Gran Guerrero, Nuestro Pueblo esta en Gratitud Eterna contigo- El patiarca Del Pueblo

Pikachu no Lo penso Demasiado- Poder Fuera- Pikachu Desactivo Sus Poderes y el Pueblo Vio quien era El Ranger

-¡Pikachu!- Gritaron sus Padres Alegres Mientras lo Abrazaban

-¡Hermano Mayor!- Pichu haciendo lo Mismo

Lo Abrazaron con Fuerza y Alegria, Pikachu Les Correspondio el Abrazo

-Me Alegra que Esten Bien- Ash

La Familia de Pikachu se puso en guardia, Pero Pikachu Los Detuvo antes de que Hicieran una Locura

-Mamá, Papá, Pichu, El es Ash-

-¿Que es un "Ash"?- La Mamá de Pikachu Confundida

-Es un Humano, no es Como los Miembros de la Alianza, Es mi Mejor Amigo Desde Hace Años, es un Power Ranger, el Y Los otros- Explico Pikachu

Ash y el Resto de los PokeRangers avancaron, Los pueblerinos Los Vieron pensando que Eran Leyendas, Los Power Rangers

-Power Rangers, Gracias Por liberar a Nuestro Pueblo y Salvarnos a Todos, Les estamos agradecidos por Toda la Vida, En cuanto ustedes Raichus, Traicionaron su Palabra de Protejer al pueblo, Lo Destruyeron y Ahora Seran Condenados al Destierro-

El Lider Raichu Vio al Patriraca Con Odio- Esto No Termina, Anciano- Declara inyectandose Fluido del Inyector de Poder, Crecio y Se Convirtio en una Bestia, Color Negro, pero pocos Detalles Amarillos, Garras y Cola con el Relampago Filoso

-Pikachu, es la Hora del Megazord- Ash

-Siempre- Pikachu

-¡Zord Pikachu!-

-¡Zord Piplup!-

-¡Zord Onix!-

-¡Zord Axew!-

-¡Zord Pansage!-

Los Pokemon Pasaron a su Forma Zord, cuando Pikachu paso a Su Forma De Zord, Su Familia y Prometida se Asustaron

-¿Her... Hermano Mayor?- Pichu Preocupado

-Calma Pichu, Estare Bien, En Esta Forma Soy Mas Fuerte, lo Suficiente como para Vencer a este Miserable- aseguro Pikachu- Ash, Dejame Esto ¡Zords Combinados!-

Los Zords Ahora Podian Ser independientes despues de lo que paso con Sharksaw

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

-No me Venceras- Raichu Atacando

El Megazord Extendio el Colmillio y Bloqueo el Golpe de la Cola, Raichu No Queria ser ni Derrotado por Algun Pokemon Mas Pequeño Que el, Ya que Raichu Bloqueaba sus Ataques de Distancia Escasa...

-¡Rayo Burbuja!-

Piplup disparo desequilibrando a Raichu, para Luego atacar con Una Patada de la Pierna Onix, Luego ataco a la Cola Con su Colmillo Hasta Cortarla

-¡Mi Cola! ¡Me cortaste la Cola, Miserable!- Bramo Raichu Furioso

-Te Cortare Mas que Eso- Declara Pikachu- Preparense-

-¡Carga Victoria Electrica!-

El Megazord Se Lanzo Con el Colmillo Afilado Cargado De Electricidad Ultra Potente Contra el Demonio que Destruyo al Pueblo de su Pokemon Lider

-¡Oh No! ¡No hay Justicia para el Justiciero!- Grito Raichu antes de Recibir el Ataque y Explotar

-Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria es Nuestra- Declara Pikachu

Raichu Volvio a la Normalidad y Pikachu en su Forma Ranger con su Lanza se le Acerco a Raichu

-A… Adelante, Matame… Prefiero Morir que ser Derrotado- Raichu

Pikachu Alzo la Lanza

-Pikachu, No puedes Matarlo- Ash

-Claro que Puedo Hacerlo…- Lanzo el Golpe, Pero solo Quedo a un Centimetro Cerca del Cuello- Pero Yo No Soy Como Tu- Declara Pikachu

**Columna Lanza…**

El pueblo de Pikachu estaba en el Columna Lanza, les Habian Ofrecido Regresar a su Aldea, pero lo Rechazaron ya que La Alianza tiene Ese Punto asegurado por si Planeaban Regresar

-Creo Tener una Buena Idea- Ash- Pueden estar Seguros en La Base Ranger-

-¡¿La Base?!- Los Rangers Al mismo Tiempo

-Tenemos un Ambiente de Seguridad para Pueblos en Peligro, Hasta un Sistema Para evitar Intrusos que No Tiene Fallas Para Protegerlos- Explica Ash

-Agradecemos Tu generosidad, Joven Ranger Amarillo- Patriarca- Pero No queremos Causar Molestias-

-Para Nada, Ustedes Estaran Mas Seguros Con Nosotros y Pikachu, que por cierto ¿Donde Esta?- Ash

Pikachu estaba Huyendo de Todas las Pikachu Hembras de su Pueblo ya que Estaba Siendo Perseguido Por ellas ya que Le Pedian Citas, Matrimonio, Entre otras Cosas al Héroe que las Salvo

-¡AYUDENME!- Pikachu Mientras Huye

-No es Justo, Pikachu Tiene Mas Admiradoras Que yo- Piplup

-Es el Ciclo De la Fama Amigo Mio- Pansage

La Prometida de Pikachu Aparecio y Estaba Vestida de Militar, Mirada con Ganas de Matar y Armada Hasta las Orejas

-Pensandolo Bien, Mejor Quedatelas Pansage- Piplup Asustado por la Futura Esposa de su Amigo Electrico

-¿Que? No- Pansage igual que Piplup

Onix y Axew se estaban Riendo por la Persecusion de Pikachu y la Fobia de Piplup y Pansage

Ahora Contaban Con un Sexto Ranger, El Primer Sexto Ranger

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, Aparecio el Sexto Ranger de la Fuerza Pokemon, el Youkai, La Alianza, El Submundo y La Maldad del Multiverso se Cuide del Poder del Sexto Ranger Fuerza Pokemon, El Primero de Ellos_


	13. El Almirante Cae

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 13

El Almirante Cae

_Un Aviso: Estoy de Vacaciones, Asi que no Tendre Problemas en Subir los Proximos Capitulos_

_En este Capitulo Los Rangers Derrotoran a Uno de Los Generales Del Youkai y No dudaran ni Un Segundo en Proteger su Mundo a Cualquier Costo, Pero tambíen un Cambio en los Planes de Cierto Profesor_

**Pueblo Paleta…**

En el Pueblo Natal del Ranger Amarillo, todo estaba Tranquilo, Sin la Alianza, el Youkai o el Submundo, la Madre de Ash, Delia Ketchum, Trataba de Llamar por Tercera vez a su Hijo

-Hola Mamá- Ash en el Videotelefono

-Ash, no Contestaste Tres llamadas Seguidas, tu Sabes que Me Preocupa- Delia

-Mamá, Tengo Quince Años, se cuidarme- Ash

Delia suspiro- Lo se, Pero me preocupa debido a esa Tal Alianza-

-lo se, recuerda que te Conte que Venci a los Jefes en el Pasado-

-Pues si, Pero… Oye, ¿Que es Eso en tu Brazo?- Delia señalando el Morpher de Ash

-Ah... Es…- Ash traga Saliva- Lo Siento, se Pierde la Señal… Adios- Ash Colgando

Delia se quedo Confundida al Ver eso de su Hijo, Pero vio en La Parte de la Señal y vio que Ash Tenia Razón

-Supongo que Ash estara Ocupado, Creo que Vere al Profesor Oak mas Tarde- Delia se marcho a su Casa, Sin imaginarse que Alguien, no, Algo la Vio, Un Demoledor del Virus Venjix, fue a Avisarle a suy Jefe en la Dimensíon en la que estan Varados

-Así que, La madre del Ranger Amarillo eh, Perfecto, Cambio de Planes, Cuando yo Indice Ataquen este Pueblucho, Quemenlo de Ser Necesario- Se Trataba del Profesor Cog

**Base Ranger…**

Dawn estaba pensando en Como Declararsele a Ash, no Paro de Pensar en La Pesadilla que tuvo Cuando Sharksaw vencio a Ash, Piensa que Tiene que Declararsele a Ash, Antes de que Sea Destruido, El o Ella

_-¿Como le Hago? ¿Como puedo declararme sin ser Rechazada?-_ piensa Dawn con Ese Temor

-Practica- Piplup apareciendo a Espaldas de Dawn

Dawn no Tuvo que Pensar Mucho, se llevo a Piplup y Saco la Ropa que Ash Uso en Sinnoh, lo puso en un Banco y le Puso la Ropa

-Hola Ash, Bueno, tu, si no estas Ocupado, ¿Crees que…- Dawn Traga Saliva- Podamos Salir?- Pregunta Nerviosa

-Ah, No- Piplup vestido de Ash

-Oye no estas Ayudando- Dawn algo Molesta

Dawn no Paraba de Pensar en como invitar a Ash a Salir, Pensaba, Pensaba y Pensaba, Hasta que Sono la Alarma de Peligro

-Problemas, preparense amigos- Ash

Los PokeRangers Fueron a Destruir a Otro Comandante Del Youkai

**Ciudad Straiton…**

Habian CiberDemons Por Todas Partes Espantando a la gente, Todos estaban Siendo Dirigidos por un Nuevo Comandante y un Criminal Mandado por Akudos, El Comandante Parecia ser un Tiburon De Boca Grande, Color Negro Que parece Piedra Volcanica, Con Partes Rojo Magma, La Aleta Dorsal Era de Fuego, El Criminal Era una Especie De Monstruo de Metal, se Mira Pinta de Hombre Lobo con Partes Huesudas, Garras Afiladas, Grandes Colmillos y Ojos amarillos

-Estos Humanos no pueden soportar algo de Calor, Metal Rhazar, Atrae la Atencíon de Los Rangers y el Emperador te Dara tu Libertad- El Tiburon

-Si, Si, Si, Ya me Encargo de Eso VolcaShark- Metal Rhazar

VolcaShark y Metal Rhazar Causaron el caos para Atraer a Los Rangers, los cuales No tardaron en Llegar para Destruir a Ambos

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ¿6? Me dijeron que Eran Cinco- expreso Metal Rhazar

-A mi Tambien- VolcaShark

-Soy el Nuevo Ranger Sonsonazos- Pikachu

Ash, Pikachu y Dawn Encararon a VolcaShark, Mientras que Iris, Cilan y Brock a Metal Rhazar

Pikachu lidiaba Con los CiberDemons ya que Para el enfrentar a Los Yakis Era Algo mas Dificil que Los CiberDemons, Ash y Dawn peleaban Contra el Comandante, pero al Parecer…

Ash iba a Atacar Con su Espada pero al Tocar a VolcaShark, Esta se Puso Al Rojo Vivo- AYYY, CALIENTE CALIENTE CALIENTE- dice Mientras Su Mano se "Quema" y Suelta su Espada

-Entonces a Enfriarlo, ¡Hidro-Blaster, Modo Hidro Cañon!- Dawn disparo el Ataque Definitivo de su Arma, Dio en el Blanco, Pero solo Quedo Algo Debil, Pero no Vencido- Imposible- Dawn Azorada

Brock y Cilan se Encargaban de Los CiberDemons Mientras que Iris Contra Metal Rhazar, El Cual Disparaba Dardos de Sus garras Contra la Ranger Purpura La cual los Bloqueaba Con sus Dagas, Ya que Literalmente su Vida Depende de Ello, Iris Logro Devolverle sus Dardos al Intertar Protegerse

-Chamaca Malcriada- Metal Rhazar Evadiendo su Propio Ataque

-Prefiero el Termino "Chica Salvaje"- Iris Divertida

Metal Rahzar se Lanzo contra la Ranger Purpura, Iris Contraatacaba los Ataques Feroces de Zarpasos de Metal Rhazar, Los Cuales Cortarian la Carne Como Cuchillo a La Mantequilla

El Criminal Disparo a Traición Contra Ash pero Iris se Dio Cuenta, Se interpuso y el Resultado fue: Quedar Herida y Destransformada

-IRIS- Los Rangers al Ver a su Amiga siendo Derribada

Cilan se Deshizo de Sus Adversarios y fue a Socorrer a Su amiga Herida

-Retirada- Ash

Brock alzo su Maza y Golpeo el Suelo Provocando una Nube de Polvo que Les Facilito el Escape

-No- Exclama Metal Rhazar

-Escaparon, pero tienen una Ranger Herida- VolcaShark

-Cierto y una Sorpresa Agradable Para Los Principes- Metal Rhazar

**Base Ranger…**

Iris estava Recostada en una Camilla Vendada Cerca del Estomago ya que ahí recibio el Disparo del Criminal

-No es algo Grave, pero Necesitaras Descansar- Dana, La Ranger Rosa Velocidad Luz Tras Revisar la Herida de Iris

-Gracias Señorita Mitchell- Iris

-Solo llamame Dana, veo que Eres la Nueva Ranger, escuche de Carter que Ustedes Enfrentaron algo Peor que Los Demonios de Banshera y Pueden contar conmigo, Talvez Banshera Dejo de Existir, Pero Eso no Quita el Ayudar a Otros Rangers, Incluso Novatos-

Iris disimulo Una Pequeña Risa al Oir el apoyo de Una Ranger Veterana, Pero Tenia un Presentimiento que tenia que Alejarse de la Base

-¿Estas Bien?- Dana

Iris Volvio a la realidad-Si, Solo algo inquieta-

Dana e Iris fueron con el Resto de los PokeRangers, los Cuales Esperaban el Saber Como esta Iris

-Estara Bien, la Herida es superficial Pero Seria ya que el Proyectil era de Metal, Necesitara estar inmobil por unos Tres Diás Maximo, Mas si hace Movimientos Bruscos- Dana a Ash

-Esta bien, Iris tienes que Quedarte y Descansar- Ash

Iris solo Pudo asintir Rendida, Pero su Instinto le Decia que se alejara de la Base

La Alarma de Peligro sono y Mostro a VolcaShark y Metal Rhazar en Ciudad Pirita

-Esa es Cuidad Pirita, ya llame a Roark para que la Gente estuviera a salvo, ¡Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Pansage/Raichu, Forma Ranger!-

**Ciudad Pirita…**

En Cuidad Pirita los habitantes se Ponian a Salvo ya que los CiberDemons disparaban a todo lo que Miraban por Orden del Comandante

-¿Seguro que esto Funcionara?- VolcaShark

-Si Vilgax no Logra Destruír a Los Rangers, Al Menos su Base, No se Que lo Hara- Metal Rhazar

Los Rangers Aparecieron, al Menos los que podian, pero Notaron algo Inquietante

-Es Una Flota Pequeña de CiberDemons- Observo Ash

-Que observador, el Dardo que la Purpura Recibio Era para ti, Ranger Amarillo, Contenia un Rastreador a Nivel Celular, Tan Pequeño que es Practicamente indetectable, pero la Entrometida Purpura lo Recibio en tu Lugar, Pero todo salio segun lo Planeado y Ahora ella Esta en su Base, Ambas Esperando a ser Destruidas- Metal Rhazar Malignamente

-Miyoko, Si Dan y Los Demás se recuperaron, que Vayan a La Base- Ash Por el Comunicador del Morpher

**Columna Lanza...**

-Lo escuchamos todo, pero no estan del Todo Recuperados- Miyoko intento Levantarse pero cayo por la herida de su Pierna- Y yo Tampoco-

-los Rangers Velocidad Luz y S.P.D. Van alla- Tommy

**Camino a la Base…**

Los Dos Equipos Ranger estaban de Camino a ls Base, Jack decia que Era Bueno Volver al Pasado, incluso para Ayudar a Nuevos Rangers

-Que Poetico Jack, Que Poetico- Chad

-Oigan, ¿Creen que nos llevemos Bien con los de Este Mundo? Digo, Sabemos que Este Mundo no esta Catalogado, o si, pero Leo Talvez lo olvido y no pudo acercarse lo Suficiente para estudiar este lugar, asi que no Sabemos Sabemos que es lo que Hay en este Lugar- Bridge

Los Rangers Velocidad Luz se quedaron Demasiado Confundidos- ¿Alguien Podria explicarlo?- Joel

-Si alguien lo Entiende que lo Haga- Z

-¿Ya llegamos? Mi Cabello se arruina Con esta Humedad- Syd

-Segun las Coordenadas del Comandante Deberiamos estar en el Sitio- Jack Viendo su Morfo

-Creo que lees Mal las Coordenadas, Damelas- Sky

-De hecho, Acabo de hablar con el Comandante y Dijo algo- Kelsey

-Dijo que deberiamos Estar "Sobre" la Base- Bridge

Los Equipos Ranger comprendieron lo que Queria Decir, como en la aquabase de Marine Bay

-Osea, que la Base Esta…- Jack

-¿Bajo Tierra?- Syd Asqueada- No voy a Cavar hasta esa Base-

-Tampoco lo haras, Esa Base esta a 5 Km bajo la Superficie del Planeta- Sky

-Gracias Por el Dato- Vilgax Apareciendo con una Flota de CiberDemons y Soldados parecidos a Los Pirañatrons de Divatox, Pero tenian Detalles Azules y sus Cabezas Tenian la Aleta en la Cabeza y las que Tienen en las Orejas Son Verdes, Ojos Rojos y Armados con Tridentes- Estos son Mis Tritones, Soldados a Ordenes de la Princesa- Vilgax

-Ya Tienes tus Sudbitos Syd- Z Burlandose

-Creo que Habla de la "Otra" Princesa Z- Jack aguantando la Risa

-¡Ataquen!- Ordena Vilgax

-¡A la velocidad De la Luz/Poder Titanio!- Los Rangers velocidad Luz se Transformaron

-¡S.P.D. Emergencia!- al igual que los Rangers S.P.D.- ¡Super Patrulla Delta!-

Los Rangers encararon a los Soldados, los Cuales Eran Mas Rudos que los Batlings y los Krybots, Jack y Carter encararon a Vilgax

**Base Ranger…**

Iris y Dana estaban Viendo la batalla, Dana estaba Preocupada Por dos Detalles, que su Hermano y Sus Amigos estaban Enfrentando Algo mas Destrucctivo que los Demonios de Banshera y Dos que el Staraptor De Ash le Dijo a Iris del Rastreador que Ahora Corre por Su Sangre

-¿Que hacemos ahora? El Rastreador esta Dentro de ti y No lo Podemos Sacar- Dana preocupada

Iris se Quedo Pensando, Pero Tomo Leche Mu-Mu Caduca por Accidente y no Dudo en Correr al Baño como Loca

-Nota: para la Proxima- Gana de Vomitar- Revisar la Fecha de Caducidad- Iris con la Cara Verde

-Buena Idea, algunas veces le pasa a Chad- Bromeo Dana

**Fuera de la Base…**

Un Triton quedo confundido y le Imformo a Vilgax

-¿Que paso, Porque no Avancan?- Vilgax, un Triton le Dijo a Vilgax la Razón- ¡¿QUE?! La señal se Perdio-

-JACK- Sky

-CARTER- Ryan

-¿que ocurre?- Carter

-Ellos Perdieron la Señal del Rastreador de la Ranger- Sky

-Vaya, estamos de Suerte- Jack

-Por Ahora- Vilgax disparando un Rayo de Sus Ojos

**Base Ranger…**

Iris y Dana lo Escucharon y Suspiraron aliviadas

-Creo que se lo debo a la Leche Caduca- Iris Orgullosa y a la Vez Asqueada

-¡A la Velocidad De La Luz/Poder Axew, Forma Ranger!- Dana e Iris se Transformaron

-Ire a Ayudar a Mis Amigos- Iris

-¿Segura? Recuerda que Tienes la Herida-Dana

-No Me Importa, Todos los Rangers Aceptaron el Riesgo y Yo También lo Hare- Iris yendo a Su PokeCycle- ¡PokeCycle, Ignicion!-

Iris Salio de la Base hacia Ciudad Pirita Mientras que Dana Con sus Amigos a Tratar de Frenar a Vilgax

**Ciudad Pirita…**

Metal Rhazar Seguia Disparando Sus Dardos, Esta vez Solo Son Filos de Metal que Perforan todo lo que Tocan, Brock Entretenia a VolcaShark Lanzandole Piedras Grandes Con su Mazo Como pelotas De Golf

-¡ROCA!- Grito Brock Antes de Golpear la Roca Con el Mazo

Iris Llego y Disparo Rayos de Su Moto logrando Derribar a Los Enemigos

-¿Llego Tarde?- Iris Divertida

-Iris- Dawn Sorprendida

-No deberias Estar aqui- Brock

-No me iba a Quedar Sentada si Mis Amigos Pelean Con Esos Monstruos, Además, Vine a Traer Esto- Dice Mostrando un Cañon Ametralladora de 5 Cañones, Con 5 Agujeros, Cuatro a los Lados y la Quinta en la Parte Trasera, El Cañon Era Multicolor, Amarillo, Azul, Marrón, Purpura y Verde- el Cañon Fuerza Pokemon, Lo Creo la Genio Velocidad Luz, Angela Fairewheather, ¿Lo Probamos?-

-¿Es Una Broma? Claro- Ash

-¡Cañon Fuerza Pokemon!-

Iris y Brock Se Pusieron A la Derecha del Cañon y Dawn y Cilan a la Izquierda, Dawn quedando Mas Cerca de Ash, el Cual Tenia Sujeto el gatillo del Cañon

-¡Poder Electrico, Energízar!- Ash Poniendo la Pokebola en el Agujero

-¡Poder Acuatico, Energízar!- Dawn con el que Sigue

-¡Poder Terraqueo, Energízar!- Brock

-¡Poder Dragón, Energízar!- Iris

-¡Poder Natural, Energízar!- Cilan

El Cañon Comenzo a Girar y Las Pokebolas se Introducieron al Interior

-¡PokeRayo Dinamico!- se Dispararon Las Pokebolas Envueltas en Estelas de Energía de Sus Colores y acompañados de sus Elementos, Electricidad, Agua, Tierra, Fuego Azul y Hojas Filosas

-¡Quiero Irme a mi Planeta!- Metal Rhazar Antes de Recibir Los Disparos Junto a VolcaShark

-¡Yo ya no Juego!- VolcaShark

Los Rangers Les Dieron la Espalda Posando en señla de Triunfo Antes de que Explotaran

**Planeta imperial…**

Lon Quedo Mudo al Ver el Cañon de Los Rangers, Ahora Vio que cuentan con Tecnologia que Los Esta llevando a la ventaja, el Princípe no se Encontraba ya que estaba Atendiendo "Asuntos Privados" Con Athea

-Los ¿Que Esperas? Activa el Maximizador- Sunset Impaciente

-Princesa, ahorro el Disparo para el Almirante Vilgax, el Nucleo de Poder del Maximizador Esta Severamente Dañado, Apenas Podra propulsar su Nave de Guerra y Hacer Crecer a Vilgax- Explica Lon

Sunset solo Pudo aguantar las Ganas de Matar a Lon, Pero una sonrisa Aparecio al Ver que Vilgax Estaba Destruyendo a Dos Generaciones Ranger

**Camino a la Base...**

Los Rangers estaban en Problemas ya que Vilgax inutilizo sus Batalladores y Los estaba usando de Tiro al Blanco

Carter y Jack Dispararon al Mismo Tiempo pero solo lo Hicieron Retroceder, Dana y Syd le Dispararon por Detras, Pero el Maligno Almirante Disparo y Dana aterrizo en la Tierra y Syd Aterrizo en "Lodo"

-Esto es Asqueroso- Syd Asqueada

Lo que Creyo Lodo empezo a Moverse y se Puso sobre ella, la Abrazo y Revelo a un Grimer, al Verlo Syd Palidecio

-QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO- Syd Aterrada

Ash llego y Ataco a Vilgax con su Espada, Dawn le Disparo, Brock lo Golpoe acompañado de Iris y Cilan Lo vencio Con Sus latigos

Pero Vilgax No estaba vencido Del Todo, Se rio de Manera Burlona y se levanto- Buena Jugada Rangers, Pero un Sabio Siempre Tiene un "Plan B", Lon-

El Rayo llego y Vilgax Crecio

-Llego la Hora, ¡Invocar PokeZords!- Ash

Los Zords se combinaron y Formaron el Robot que los Hizo Ganar Tantas Batallas

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

El Megazord Desplego el Colmillo y Vilgax una Hacha, Ambos Disputaron un Duelo de Gigantes y Vieron que Una Nave Gigante y Siniestra, no se Necesitaba ser un Genio para Saber que Era Una Nave de Guerra, entonces Vilgax solo Solto una Maligna carcajada

-Princesa, Es La Hora de la Destrucción de Este Planeta- Vilgax

-Si Almirante Vilgax- Sunset en la Cabina del Piloto

**Observatorio...**

Los Astrologos Estaban Aterrados al ver el paso de la Nave, Llamaron al Ejercito y Ellos Intentaron Derribarla con Misiles, pero no Funciono

-Segun Mis Calculos, La Nave Aterrizara en- Mira su Reloj- 10 Minutos- Dice Aterrado

**En la Batalla...**

Vilgax estaba Mostrando su Poder el Cual le Hizo Ganarse el Titulo de Almirante, los Rangers Fueron llevados a la Cuidad Por la Fuerza, Vilgax Lanzo un Golpe Con su Hacha y el Megazord Trato de Bloquearla pero el Intento Fallo y Vilgax les Disparo Rayos Cuasando que Cayeran Pesadamente al Suelo

-Es Muy Poderoso- Cilan

-Lo Admito, Es Fuerte, Pero nosotros Nunca Nos Rendiremos- Ash Levantandose Con Determinación

-Y Jamas dejaremos que Dañen a Nuestro Planeta- Dawn con la Misma Determinación

Los Rangers Se Ponen de Pie y se Lanzan Contra Vilgax Tratando de Vencerlo, Pero este Los Derriba Con un Golpe de su Hacha y Los Pisotea Para Evitar que se Levanten De Nuevo

Pero Los Papeles se Invierten Cuando el Zord Charizard aparece Lanzandole Fuego al Malvado Almirante

-"_Escuchen Rangers, Tenemos que Formar al Charizard Megazord, Es la Unica Forma de Derrotar a Vilgax"-_ Charizard

-Pero Pasara lo Mismo que la Ultima Vez- Iris Aterrada de Esa Probabilidad

-"Ash, Amigos, Hay que Hacerlo, Por Nuestro Mundo Estamos Dispuestos hasta Morir si Eso lo Protege"- Pikachu

-"Estoy Con Pikachu"- Piplup

-"Yo Igual"- Axew

-"Y yo"- Pansage

-"Todos lo Estamos"- Onix

Ash lo Penso y Sabia que Hacer, ya que tenia Fe Total en Pikachu

-¡Zord Charizard Combinate!- Ash

Charizard Se Combino y Formaron al Megazord Mas Poderoso Que Tenian

-¡Gran Megazord Charizard!-

Ambos Gigantes Se Lanzaron Uno Contra el Otro De nuevo, El Megazord Ahora Tenia la Ventaja, Lanzo Un Golpe con el Colmillo Llamarada y Resulto Hiriendo Ahora que los Rangers Estaban en Su Megazord Mas Poderoso tenian la Ventaja Total, Lanzaron Mas Golpes Con el Colmillo, Lanzo Patadas en el Aire y Luego Disparo Fuego y Vilgax Estaba impactado y Quemado

-Esto… Es Imposible... Yo Soy... Invencible- Vilgax

-Te Tenemos Noticias, Nadie es Invencible Contra Los Power Rangers y Te tenemos Otra Noticia Vilgax...- Empezo Ash

-¡Los Defensores del Multiverso, Nunca se Rinden!- Declaran Los Rangers- ¡Llamarada Galactica!-

Los Rangers Lanzaron el Golpe Final, Lanzaron a Vilgax Contra la Nave y Dispararon la Llamarada Destruyendolo Junto a La Nave y la Malvada Princesa

-¡Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria es Nuestra!- Declaran Los Rangers

**Planeta Imperial...**

El Imperio entero y quedo Petrificado al Ver que el Almirante Vilgax, La Nave de Guerra y La Princesa Sunset Shimmer Fueron Destruidos Por Sus Enemigos Jurados en Todos los Universos

-No Puede Ser, la Princesa Cayo, ¿Ahora que Hacemos?- Lon Alarmado

A Nadie se le Ocurrio algo, Pero Ben se Adelanto

-Vengaremos la Destrucción de mi Hermana y Reclamaremos este Mundo como Propio y si en el Proceso Destruimos a Los Rangers, Mejor-

-No Podria Haberlo Dicho Mejor Princípe- Willam

El Imperio Lanzo Gritos de Jubilo en Señal de estar Dispuesto a Coquistar y Destruir, Sobre Todo...

-Destruir a Los Rangers- Grito un Soldado

-¡DESTRUIR A LOS RANGERS!-

El Imperio Pudo Haber Perdido a un Principe, Pero Solo Crecieron su Sed de Destrucción

**Base Ranger…**

Cuando Los Rangers Ninja y Milenarios se Recuperaron Fueron a la Base a Tratar de Dormir, Cuando Entraron se Toparon Con una Fiesta con todos los PokeRangers, incluso los Rangers Velocidad Luz y Tres de los S.P.D. Syd se Fue al Futuro Para darse un Baño y Olvidar el Accifente del Grimer y Sky Nunca esta de animos de Fiestas, estaban Tambien el Pueblo de Pikachu ya que Querian Celebrar la Caida de un Lider del Mal

-¿Que Paso?- Dan

-Es Una Fiesta- Z con un "Espanta Suegras"

-¿De Que?- Marucho

Ash se les puso al Frente Con unos Refrescos- Una Fiesta de Victoria, Sunset Shimmer Cayo Destruida-

Los Rangers quedaron Mudos ante Esa Noticia, ya que Recuerdan que ni Pudieron Hacerle ni un Rasguño

Dawn Prosiguio- Ella estaba en una Nave de Guerra y Vilgax se Hizo Gigante, Con el Megazord Charizard Freimos a Ese Calamar y Destruimos la Nave de Sunset Poniendole Fin a Esa Amenaza-

Se Sentia la Alegria en el Aire ya que ese es el Adios de una Gran Amenaza al Multiverso, Poco a Poco Se unieron a la Fiesta Diciendole "Adios" a Sunset Shimmer, O Eso Creen

**Sitio Abandonado…**

Una Misteriosa Figura estaba Buscando Algo, o Mejor dicho, Alguien ya que Encontro el Cuerpo Maltrecho de Sunset Shimmer Para Luego Abandonar el Lugar Con el

**Cuartel de la Alianza…**

Colress estaba Trabajando en Los Toques Finales de Las Creaciones en las que Estuvo Ocupado Tanto Tiempo, Para Luego Trabajar en Los Robots de Benjamín

-_Cerebrito, Digame que ya Estan Mis Robots-_ Ben en Pantalla

-Lo Siento, Pero Estuve Trabajando en Algo Importante, Algo que Destruira a Los Rangers, Causandoles Mas Dolor que Cualquier Robot, Gaiarkno, Comandante, Monstruo Incluso Experimentos Mios o de Lon, Lo mas Divertido es que Tiene Sentido de La Ironia-

De las Capsulas Aparecen Unos Seis individuos Naturalmente, Mientras que Otros Tres Parecian Zombies sin Voluntad, Portaban Armas Poderosas y se Veian que Solo Querian Destruir

-_Vaya, Tarde Cuanto Necesite, Esto es un Millar de Veces Mejor-_ Ben

-Cierto, Los Rangers Seran Destruidos Con Algo que Siempre Triunfa- Colress Maliciosamente

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, en Resumén: Vilgax se Fue, Dan a Sunset por Destruida y el Profesor Cog Cambio su Plan de atacar el Templo Ninja a Tener un Blanco en Pueblo Paleta y Colress Tiene sus Creaciones Completas y Se llevaran Una Sorpresa Demasiado Desagradable_


	14. Power Rangers Malvados Parte 1

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 14

Power Rangers Malvados Parte 1

Nuevos Enemigos

_El Plan de Colress Se Pondra en Marcha y Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan Enfrentaran a Rivales Antiguos y Amigos que Pusieron en Contra, Algo muy Bajo, aun para Hombres Malvados_

**Cuidad Jubileo…**

Los Cuidadanos se Reunireon en un Parque Recien Hecho y el Alcalde estaba Preparado Para dar un Discurso en la Plaza del Parque

-¡Damas y Caballeros, Niños y Niñas de Todas las Edades, es un Honor de Parte de Todo el Mundo Pokemon, Inaugurar Este Parque en Agradecimiento a estos Incansables Héroes, Caballeros de Todo lo Bueno y Lo Justo, Defensores de los Inocentes ya Que nos Salvaron la Vida Cientos de Veces Sin Pedir Nada A Cambio, Nos Salvaron de Todo lo que Amenaza la Paz de Nuestro Mundo, Maldades Humanas, Extraterrestres Conquistadores y Pokemones Malvados, Asi es, Hablo de los Poderosos, Indomables e Invencibles-Pausa Dramatica- Power Rangers, Me Alegra que Hayan Podido Venir a La Inauguracion-

Cinco de los Seis Miembros Estaban Presentes y Transformados ya que Detuvieron un Ataque de la Alianza y El Alcalde Les Pidio Cortar el Liston para Inaugurar, Ash no pudo Negarse al Ver a Los Niños Que Salvaron al iniciar sus Aventuras Ranger, Estan Con Ansias de ir a Parque

El Alcalde le pidio a Ash decir Unas Palabras ya Que el Era el Lider del Equipo

-Agradecemos que Hayan Podido Asistir, Durante Mucho Tiempo Este bello Planeta estuvo bajo el Caos de Maldades Humanas, Pero Ahora El Malvado Imperio Youkai que vino de las Estrellas quiere que Este Mundo sea Suyo como ellos reclamaron otros Cientos, Talvez Miles, Pero si Quieren Este Planeta Tendran que Destruirnos Primero- Ash Mientras su Equipo Subia al Escenario

-¡Porque Los Defensores Del Multiverso, Nunca Se Rinden!- Declaran Los Rangers

El Publico Grito Feliz en Señal de Estar de Acuerdo Con Ellos

Ash Desenfundo Su Espada y Corta el Liston en Señal de que El Parque ya Esta Inaugurado

Las Personas Entraron en El Parque llamado "Power Park"

-Ash, Los Rangers Somos Humildes- Recordo Cilan

-Lo se, Pero el Alcalde No vio y no Podiamos Destransformarnos- Ash

-Es Cierto, hubiera Sido un Desastre- Brock

Los Rangers estaban Alegres en Respecto a Su mas Reciente Logro, Sunset Shimmer ya no Era un Problema Ahora, sin embargo Aun estaban los Inkursians, Benjamín, el Submundo y el Resto del Imperio, sin Contar a La Alianza, Ahora que Detuvieron El Ataque Estaban en "Día Libre" decidieron Ir a su Parque, No sin Antes ir a un Sitio Fuera de Vista y Destransformarsé

-Un Parque en Nuestro Honor, Vaya, no crei que Esto Pasaria- Iris sorprendida

Los Rangers se Encaminaron al Power Park para un Día de Campo, Pero no Eran los Unicos Rangers en la Zona

-¿Son Ellos?- Una Figura Encapuchada que se Escucha que Era una Chica

-Como dijo Colress, Deben ser Ellos Ya que los Lideres Pelearon Con Ellos sin sus Poderes- otra Figura Encapuchada que Sonaba que es Hombre

-Pero ¿Como los Enfrentaremos? Digo Digo- Otro Encapuchado

El Encapuchado que parece el Lider solo Camino Hasta un Camíon de Combustible y Disparo un Rayo Causando Panico en las Calles y Logrando Llamar la Atencíon de los Rangers

-Oh, Por Favor- se Quejo Ash- el Deber Llama ¡Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

Se Transformaron y Fueron a Donde se escucho la Explosion, Vieron a los 6 Encapuchados parados Como si Nada

-¿Que hacen aqui? Vayanse- Dawn

-¿y Por que lo Hariamos?- encapuchado Lider

-Este lugar es Peligroso- Ash

-Si, Su Tumba es Peligrosa- Encapuchada

-¿Tumba?- Cilan Confundido

Los Enpacuchados Lanzaron Lejos las Capuchas y Los Rangers se Quedaron Mudos al ver a Los Sujetos

-¡Poder Drapion, Ranger Negro!- Un Ranger Hombre de Color Negro Con pocos Detalles Morados, casco con los Colmillos del Drapion en la Boca, Visor en Forma de "V", garra de la Pinza

-¡Poder Beartic, Ranger Blanca!- Una Ranger de Color Blanco Con detalles Color Hielo, Visor igual a los Rangers del Espacio, Guantes con Pequeñas y en La Boca los Colmillos de Hielo caracteristicos Del Pokemon

-¡Poder Dewott, Ranger Oscura!- Otra Ranger de Color Azul Pero Mas Oscuro que el de Dawn, Casco con la Aleta Dorsal y Los Bigotes del Pokemon

-¡Poder Minun Y Plusle, Ranger Bipolar!- Otra Ranger Pero de Dos colores, Azul en al Mitad Derecha y Rojo en la Izquierda, con las Marcas de Positivo "+" en la Mejilla de la Parte Roja y Negativo "-" en la Azul, Ambos de Los colores de sus lados

-¡Poder Absol, Ranger Blanco/Negro!- Un Ranger de Color Blanco con las Puntas de las Botas y Dedos Negras, un Cuerno da Absol en el Casco

-¡Poder Cacturne, Ranger Verde/Negro!- Un Ranger Color Verde con las Espinas del Cacturne Color Negro, El Sombrero como Parte del Casco (Nota: Estos Ultimos cuatro Rangers Con el Visor Como el del Ranger Negro)

-¿Quienes Son ustedes?- Iris Incredula

-¡Somos- Pausa Dramtica- Los Dark Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon!- Ranger Negro

-¡Somos Power Rangers!- Ranger Blanca

-¡Somos Igual de Fuertes!- Ranger Oscura

-¡Igual de Listos!- Ranger Bipolar

-¡Igual de Agiles!- Ranger Blanco/Negro

-¡Pero Malvados!- Ranger Verde/Negro

-No… Es Imposible, Los Poderes Ranger Son Solo Para el Bien- Ash impactado

-Ya no Mas ¡Ataquen!- Ranger Negro

Los Rangers se Lanza entre Ellos, Ash encaro al Ranger Negro, Dawn Contra la Bipolar, Brock Contra los Blanco/Negro, Verde/Negro, Iris Contra la Blanca y Cilan Contra la Oscura

Ash Desenfundo su Espada

-¡Hacha Drapion!- Ranger Negro Desvainando su Arma la Cual Era un Hacha con la Forma de las Pinzas del Pokemon

El Ranger encaro a Ash sin Miedo, Comenzaron a Luchar Hacha VS Espada, Ash estaba Defendiendose Como puede del Poder de Ese Ranger, No Sabia Porque, pero sentia un Intenso Odio Hacia el Ranger Negro al Momento de Verlo, el Ranger lanzo un Golpe a Traicion con el Hacha y Derribo a Ash Hiriendolo en el Brazo, luego el hacha hizo de Pinza y sujeto a Ash del Cuello

-¡Hora de las vueltas Amarillo Patito!- Ranger Negro haciendo Girar y Lanzandolo hacia un Arbol

Dawn y la Ranger Bipolar se enfrentaron entre Ellas Cuerpo a Cuerpo, la Bipolar comenzo a Jugar sucio haciendola Caer, Dawn saco su Vara y peleo contra Ella, pero parecia no Importarle el ataque de la Vara electrica de la Ranger y Dawn Comenzo a Recordar a los Pokemon que le dan Ñañaras y se Estremecio Retrocediendo

-Vaya, la Valiente Ranger Azul me Tiene Miedo a mi, ¡Blasters Positivo y Negativo!- la Ranger sacando Pistolas Laser Azul y Roja, que en Los lados tienen las Marcas de sus Respectivas Cargas (+ y -)

-¡Es un Juego Para Dos!- Dawn sacando su Hidro Blaster

Ambas Comenzaron Correr de Lado Viendose y Disparandose entre si, ambas Trataban de Dar en el blanco pero no Acertaban, Hasta que La Bipolar se lanzo de Lado y Comenzo a Disparar a Gran Velocidad, Frenando a Dawn y dando en el Blanco

-Juego, Set y Partido- Ranger Bipolar

Brock tenia sus Problemas ya que Eran Dos Contra uno, Brock podia con Ambos ya que Tener una Gran Fuerza le Era Util en Algunos Casos, Los Ranger tenian la Ventaja de Numeros pero como Son malos, decidieron Sacar Provecho

-¡Arco Absol!- Un Arco Blanco con Detalles Negros Para el Ranger Blanco/Negro

-¡Lucero Cacturne!- Un Lucero de alba Verde con las Puas Negras y el fin del Mango con lo Mismo Pero Pequeña para el Ranger Verde/Negro

Ahora que tenian Armas y Eran dos Tenian mas Ventaja Sobre el Ranger Marrón, el Verde/Negro lo Ataco por la Espalda, el Blanco/Negro Disparo Sus Flechas Laser y le Acerto a Brock mandandolo a Volar

Iris y la Ranger Blanca se lanzaban Ataques Mostrandose que se detestaban entre Ellas, Iris no sabia el Porque Esa Ranger Le Desagradaba por completo, Aparte del Hecho de que tiene el Poder de un Pokemon Tipo Hielo

-¡Garras Beartic!- Ranger Blanca Con unos Guantes que le llegan a los Codos que Tienen Cuchillas que Asemejan Garras- Ahora Seras una Ranger en Trocitos- Declara lanzandose

-No lo Creo ¡Dagas Axew!- Iris Sacando sus Dagas

Las Ranger se lanzaron entre Ellas atacandose Con sus Garras y Dagas, Iris no Paraba de atacar en su Ataque De Furia Inesperado, Ella estaba Siendo una Ranger que No pensaba que no Paraba de Sentir Furia y no Sabia que esa Ira era del Movimiento Del Tipo Dragón "Enfado", la Ranger Blanca se Aprovechaba de su estado para Atacarla de Todas las Formas, incluso a Traicion, Aprovecho para Usar un Movimiento Tipo Hielo…

-¡Ventisca!- Ranger Blanca lanzando Aire Super Frio Contra Iris, Logrando Congelarla

Cilan estaba combatiendo con la Ranger Oscura, la Cual atacaba al Ranger Verde con una Gran Furia Como un Gran Rencor que tuviera Hacia el, Cilan por su Parte estaba en Problemas ya que ni Podia Atacar, la Ranger no Paraba de Decir

-Esta vez te Destruire, En Serio te Destruire- Decia la Ranger Oscura con un Acento Casi Francés

-¿En serio te caigo Mal?- Cilan Asombrado

-No tienes Idea ¡Sables Caparaconcha!- Ranger Azul Empuñando Dos Sables que se Parecen a los Crono Sabers de los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo, Pero antes del Filo, Habian las Conchas Caracteristicas del Pokemon y el Filo era de Color Azul Metalico- Ahora no Escaparas- Declara lanzandose Contra Cilan

Cilan desplego sus Latigos y Comenzo el Combate, la Ranger lanzaba Ataques serios con Deseos de acabar con Cilan Para Siempre, la Ranger unio los Sables uso el Ataque "Corte Furia" ya que Era de Tipo Bicho, Efectivo Contra los Tipo Planta, Cilan recibio el Ataque y salio Herido, la Ranger no se Conformo con eso y Lanzo golpes a Traicion Contra Cilan

-Ya Basta- Ranger Negro Deteniendola- Usaremos el Golpe final-

Los Dark Rangers se Reagruparon y Comenzaron a Cargar de Energía Maligna y Apuntan a los Rangers

-Esto no es Bueno- Dawn Preocupada

-¿Tu Crees?- Iris Sarcastica

-¡Fuerza Pokemon Oscura, Golpe Destructivo!- Los Rangers Malvados lanzaron Rayos Negros de sus Armas y les Dieron a Los Rangers, Dejandolos Completamente Heridos y Desactivando sus Poderes

-¿Q… Que Paso?- Cilan Herido

-Nuestros… Poderes- Ash Igual de Herido

-Son Debiles en comparación Nuestra, es Hora de Morir Rangers- Ranger Negro

Los Rangers no Podian creer lo que estavan Viendo, Perdieron ante unos Nuevos enemigos, No Sabian quien los Envío o Creo, pero lo que Mas no pueden Creer, es que Acaban de Ser Derrotados, Por los Poderes Ranger

Los Rangers Malvados se Acercaban Peligrosamente Hacia sus Enemigos con la Intención de Destruirlos, Pero aparecen Miyoko, Tommy, Cruger y Leambow Frente a Ellos

-¿Esta es su Arma secreta? Unos vejestorios- Ranger Blanca burlonamente

Miyoko se Sintio Ofendida de que la llamaran "Vieja" y Quiso Estrangular a La Ranger Blanca, Pero Cruger la Detuvo

-Eso es lo que Quiere, que Pierdas el Control y la Ataques para Quedar como Ash y el Resto

Los Rangers Malvados encararon al Consejo Tratando de Destruir Todo Rastro de Rangers Buenos

Miyoko y Tommy se enfrentaron con el Ranger Negro, lo cual Extraño un poco a Tommy ya que También es Ranger Negro, el Ranger Negro ataco Con su Hacha, Pero Miyoko lo Bloque con su Baculo y Tommy lo Ataco con su Vara, Tommy aprovecho para Usar el Modo Tempestad

-¡Brachio Vara, Modo Tempestad!- Tommy Lanzo el Tornado Contra el Ranger Negro logrando Derribarlo

-¡Estrella Pegaso!- Miyoko Logro dar Contra el Mismo Ranger y lo Vencieron

Leambow encaro a los Rangers Verde/Negro! Blanca y Bipolar, la Ranger Bipolar Solo Disparaba Tratando de darle a Leambow, Pero los Disparos no lograban Penetrar el Escudo del Caballero Lobo

-¡¿Porque no Funciona?!- Ranger Bipolar Furiosa de lo Resistente del Escudo

-Porque Solo la Verdad, Supera a la Maldad- Declara alzando su Espada-_ Creo que es Hora de esta Vieja Magia-_ Penso-¡Ataque de Lobo!- Leambow usando su Viejo Ataque de Cuando era Koragg, Pero de Color Rojo en lugar de Morado, logro vencer a los Tres Rangers Malvados

El Comandante Cruger Salto Evadiendo las Flechas del Ranger Blanco/Negro y Oscura, el Blanco/Negro Disparaba como Loco contra el Siriano y la Oscura Atacaba de Manera Descoordinada en la Opinion del Ranger Sombra, Cruger Desenfundo su Sable Sombra y le regreso la Flecha que Disparo y Bloqueo el Ataque de las Oscura para Luego

-¡Sable Sombra, Activado!- Cruger Activando su Arma y se Lanzo Contra el Ranger y Derrotandolos- No Hay Honor en donde estan Ustedes- Declara Guardando su Espada

Los Dark Rangers estaban Heridos por los Ataques del Consejo, Pero no solo estaban Asombrados, se Sentian Humillados

-¿Que era lo que Decias, Era un Chiste de Ancianos quizas?- Miyoko Burlandose de la Ranger Blanca

La Ranger iba a Decir algo mas Cuando el Negro la Detuvo- Talvez nos Derrotaron, Pero Nosotros Ganamos Contra Ellos, Mejor Desaparescan… Ash-

-Dawn- Bipolar

-Brock- Rangers Blanco/ Negro y Verde/Negro

-Iris- Blanca

-Cilan- Oscura

Los Rangers quedaron Impactados al Ver que los Conocian, Era Imposible, a Menos que…

-Paul- Ash

-Ursula- Dawn

-Drew y Harley- Brock

-Georgia- Iris

-Burgundy- Cilan

Los Rangers Malvados Desactivaron sus Poderes y las Sospechas de los Rangers eran correctas

El Ranger Negro era un Chico de Cabello Morado, Ojos Marronés Pero reflejan Frialdad, con una Chaqueta Morada, pantalones, el entrenador Pokemon Llamado Paul

Una Chica de Actitud Villana Vestida con un Vestido de Color Negro con Pequeños Detalles blancos, Cabellos de Color Rosa Palido con Coletas en Espiral, la Coordinadora Ursula

Un Joven de Cabello Verde Con Chaqueta purpura y Pantalones Negros y Mirada que parece Maligna, el Entrenador Drew

Otro con el Cabello Morado y Sombrero de Cacturne y un Conjunto de Vestuario Igual al Cuerpo de un Cacturne, Harley

Una Chica con una camisa Verde Aqua con una Falda, Cinta en el Cuello, Guantes y Gorra Amarillas Y Cabello Pelirojo, Georgia la Entrenadora Hielo

La Ultima Era una Chica de Cabello Morado Vestida Como Una Versión femenina de un Traje Masculino de Gala Con Moño, Gabardina y Pantalones, Burgundy

(N/A: Para Mas Información de sus Apariencias y Personalidades al Igual que las de Ash y Sus Amigos, Todos estos Personajes estan en la Wikidex)

-Ahora Podremos Destruirlos de Una Buena Vez- Paul Con su Tipica Frialdad

-¿Drew, Harley? ¿Ustedes Porque? Brock

-Facil, los Amigos de May, Son Nuestros Enemigos- Harley

-Oui, ahora que Somos Rangers Malvados Por Fin Te Destruire Cilan- Burgundy con Odio

-Callate Burgundy, no me Importa lo que Tengas con el Verde, hay que Destruirlos a Todos- Paul- Pero esta vez, los Dejaremos Vivir, hasta entonces Cuiden sus Espaldas- Declara Retirandose

Ash y los Demás quedaron Mudos al ver la Identidad de los Nuevos, Pero malvados Rangers, Ahora no Podian estar de Juegos Tontos

**Cuartel de la alianza**

Los lideres vieron el resultado de los Meses de Experimentacion de Colress, vieron el Fruto de Largos meses de experimentos interrumpidos, Los Dark Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, son Todo un... Exito

-Lo logro Profesor Colress, sus Power Rangers son un Logro- Cyrus (N/A: Así se llama el Lider del Equipo Galaxia en Hispanoamerica)

-Su, Logro- Corrigio el Profesor- Ustedes me Trajeron a los Sujetos Ideales, Ahora los Rangers Seran Destruidos por su Propia fuente de Poder, Las ondas Cerebrales Pokemon son Matematíca para Niños comparado con este Logro, Podemos ser la Organizacíon mas Poderosa de Este Mundo- Declara Maravillado por Su mas Reciente Logro

Los Rangers Malvados Entraron a la Sala Principal e Hicieron una Reverencia mostrando Agradecimiento total

-Y debo Decir que Hizo un Gran Trabajo Profesor, pero una pregunta, ¿Si Descubrio como Entrar a la Red de Morfosis Universal, Por que, No la Destruimos?- Ben en Pantalla

-Porque es Energía y por mas que se intente, la Energía no se Puede Destruir, con Nuestra Tegnologia Apenas podemos Acceder a la Red de Morfosis Universal, Talvez Tarde o Nunca Descubra el Como Cortar la Conexion de los Rangers con la Red, Así que solo Pudimos Accesar a Ella para Crear los Dark Morphers, Pero sera Suficiente, Por Ahora Claro- Explico Colress

Las palabras de Colress eran Verdad, Pero ahora Mientras Destruya a Los Rangers Buenos, No les Importaba nada mas

**Habitaciones…**

Los Rangers Malvados se Retiraron a sus Habitaciones y se Disponian a Dormir, Pero Georgia fue al Lavadero a Limpiarse la Cara, al Lavarsela Noto que en las Manos estaba Creciendo Pelo Blanco Como la Nieve, No le Tomo importancia y se Dispuso a Dormir y Reponer Fuerzas Para Destruir a Su Enemiga

**_Ay, ay, ay…esta historia continuara…_**

_Esta es la Primera Parte de una de las Batallas Mas intensas que los Power Rangers enfrentaran, pero Lograran Superar el Percanse, Como Yubel en el Fic de Dragon Espectral "Power Rangers Furia Legendaria" Pero lo Peor, Esta por Venir_


	15. Power Rangers Malvados Parte 2

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 15

Power Rangers Malvados Parte 2

Nuevos Aliados

**_Previamente en Power Rangers…_**

_-Somos Los Dark Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon- Ranger Negro_

_-Los Poderes Ranger Son Solo para el Bien- Acuso Ash Aun Impactado_

_-Ya no Mas- Ranger Negro_

_Escena Final de las Batallas_

_-¡Fuerza Pokemon Oscura, Golpe Destructor!- los Rangers Malvados Lanzaron su Golpe Final_

_-Desaparece… Ash- Ranger Negro_

_-Dawn- Bipolar_

_-Brock- Blanco/Negro y Verde/Negro_

_-Iris- Blanca_

_-Cilan- Oscura_

_-Paul- Ash_

_-Ursula- Dawn_

_-Drew y Harley- Brock_

_-Georgia- Iris_

_-Burgundy- Cilan_

_Los Dark Rangers Desactivaron sus Poderes_

_-Ahora Cuídense las Espaldas, Ya que Ahora estamos Nosotros- Paul con su Caracteriztica Frialdad_

**_Fin Del Previamente…_**

_Ahora con Nuevos Enemigos al Asecho los Rangers Ahora tendran que Cuidarse Mucho las espaldas Ahora que estan Ellos con la Alianza, Pero no estaran Solos en Estas Batallas por Delante, Talvez vinieron Nuevos Enemigos, Pero con Nuevos Enemigos, Vienen Nuevos Aliados y Con Ellos, Hasta viejos Amigos_

**Columna Lanza**

Los Rangers Pokemon estaban Heridos Despues de su Combate Contra los Dark Rangers, Pero estaban Confundidos al ver que Iris Solo estaba Mareada, Pero ella Dice que no Sabe Porque, Pero no Tomaron tanta Importancia y decidieron Contarle a Arceus

-Así que esa Era la Perturbación, Hace unos Días Sentí una Perturbación en el Poder Pokemon y en la Red de Morfos Universal, Creí que Solo Era Algo Minimo, Pero Por lo que Me cuentan, Ahora Veo que Si era Algo de Importancia- Arceus

-Vaya, Ahora tenemos que Lidiar Con Rangers Malvados- Dawn- Ahora con Paul como su Líder, Esto Sera una Pesadilla Portátil-

-¿Porque lo Dicen?- Miyoko

-A Paul no le importan los Pokemon, el Siempre Cree que Entrenarlos y Crear un Vinculo Con Ellos es Solamente una Perdida de Tiempo, El siempre Cree que los Lazos de Unión no Son mas que Algo Tonto, Nunca Lograron Hacerlo Cambiar, el solo Captura Pokemon Fuertes y Solo los Trata Como si Fueran Juguetes, el Siempre Fue Alguien de Respeto Para algunos, Pero Mas el Odio de Muchos- Explico Ash

-Monstruo- Exclama Dan Furioso

-Que... Cruel- Aelita Impactada

Los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria no Podian Creer que habia Alguien que No le importaban las especies de su Propio Mundo, Incluso Parece que no es un Ser Humano

-Creo que Tendremos un Problemas- Odd Preocupado

-Un gran, GRAN Problema- Hikaru

-Énfasis en Problema- Shun

-Esta vez, Se Enfrentaran a Todos Nosotros- Dan Furioso por la Inhumanidad de Paul

-Calmate, tal vez quieren Que Vayas, Colress de Seguro te Espera, Para Así Quitarte Tus Poderes- William X

-No lo Creo- Intervino Kenneth- Colress es un Tipo Muy Listo, Si hubieran Querido Arrebatarles los Poderes a Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris o Cilan, Ya lo Hubiera Hecho, a lo que Me Refiero es que Colress o les Hubiera Quitado Sus Poderes o Los Nuestros…-

-Kenneth, ¿Pordias Hablar en Español?- Odd Confundido

-No Eres el unico Odd- Dan Igual que Odd

-Entiendo el Punto de Kenneth, Que Colress solo Descubrio el Como entrar a la Red de Morfos Universal o R.M.U. Como yo lo Abrevio, y si Quisiera Volver a Entrar no Podria Hacerlo ya que la Tecnologia de este Mundo no es lo Bastante Avancada- Marucho

-Genial Ahora tenemos que Lidiar con Dos Cerebritos- Hikaru algo Enojada

-Hikaru- Regaño Yumi

Los Rangers solo pudieron Reírse, Aunque Hay nuevos Enemigos al Asecho devian Divertirse

**Planeta Imperial…**

Ahora que el Imperio tiene un Líder Menos, Pensaran en Interminables Ataques en Contra del Mundo Pokemon, Ben y Athea Ideaban Planes de contingencia en caso de los Rangers Malvados, Aunque Ellos estaban de Su Lado, Según Ben "Aun así son Rangers y en Cualquier Momento nos Destruirán"

-Esta en lo Correcto Príncipe, no podemos Confiar en esos Rangers- William

-No es... De hecho, eso si Tiene Lógica- Lon

-El Príncipe esta en lo Correcto, solo Porque Hicimos una Alianza con Esos Humanos, No Significa Confiar en Ellos, vi de lo que Esos Rangers son Capaces, No podemos Confiar en Esos Humanos- Gwen

-Lon ¿No Dijiste que Arreglarías el Núcleo de Poder del Maximizador?- Athea

-Pues si, Pero necesito materiales que No se encuentran en Esta Galaxia, Tengo que Admitirlo, Levira Era una genio Pero era una Idiota al Pensar que Usarlo en la Tierra Era una Perdida de Tiempo, Pero Yo no soy Levira- Lon

Athea siguió mostrando Escepticismo- Mavro debió haber sido un Tonto, pero nosotros lograremos lo Que Nunca Pudo, Al Igual que el Torpe de Vrak-

-Sin embargo Princesa Athea, el Primo Primo Vrak del Príncipe, Era mas listo y Astuto que Levira, Cuando el Inutilizo los Poderes Super Mega de los Rangers Megaforce lo Demostro, Pero Ahora los Planetas Tienen resistencia en Contra nuestra, Cuando los Rangers Destruyeron a Vrak, Vekar y Mavro Mandaron un Mensaje de Resistencia a todos los Universos- Gwen

-Pero Ahora, Esos Rangers Papanatas Sabrán lo que es el Miedo al Dolor- Athea Maliciosamente

-Por Algo Te Amo Athea, Pero necesitamos un Breve Descanso, Dejaremos a los Rangers Tranquilos Por ahora, Solo tenemos que Esperar a Cronoware para que los Rangers Conozcan su Final- Ben

-Si, Creo que un Descanso estaría Bien Príncipe- William

El Guardaespaldas, Consejera, Científico y Príncipes Solo Pudieron Descansar y Esperar el Momento indicado Para Atacar

**Un Dia Despues.**

**Mundo Pokemon: Ciudad Corona…**

En Ciudad Corona estaba Hasta la Coronilla de Visitantes, Ya que de la Tierra iba a ir al Estadio de Bálfut Pokemon, ya que una Estrella de Futboll de la Tierra, Conner McKhigt

-¡No Puedo Creer que el Gran Conner McKhigt vendrá a Esta Ciudad!- Iris Mas que Emocionada

-Jamas vi así a Iris- Odd algo Asustado

-Lo Esta, Desde Ayer- Ash

**_-Flashback-_**

_Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan y Pikachu estaban Viendo la Televisión y pensando en el Problema de los Dark Rangers, pero solo les Venia a la Mente la Idea de Mas Rangers, Cuando Brock iba a Cambiar el Canal, ya que estaba en las Noticias, Iris vio algo que la Lleno de __Emoción_

_-¡Espera, no le cambies!-grito acercándose a la televisión_

_-"Así es, Mañana el Jugador de Futboll de la Tierra, Conner McKhigt, vendra a nuestro Planeta hacia el Estadio de Bálfut Pokemon en Ciudad Corona, los Equipos no Faltaran para darle una Cálida Bienvenida al Jugador de Futboll de la Tierra"- Concluye el reportaje_

_-¿Escucharon? El Gran Conner McKhigt vendrá a nuestro Planeta- Iris Mas que Emocionada_

_-¿Conner McKhigt? Ese nombre me es Familiar y no, no por el Hecho de que sea una Estrella de Futboll- Señalo Brock Mientras que Iris lo Mira con Ganas de Matarlo_

_-Se debe a Algo que Dan me Dijo, que el Era un Ranger Veterano, El Ranger Dino Trueno Rojo para ser Exacto- Ash_

_-Guau, Estrella de Futboll y Ranger Veterano, ¿Se puede ser mas Genial?- Iris con Brillo en los Ojos_

**_-Fin de Flashback-_**

Después de Media Hora el Tren de los Equipos llego a su Estación y de Ese Tren Bajo Conner, al llegar el Publico Grito Emocionado, Iris iba a Saltar la Cerca para pedirle un Autógrafo, pero Shun la Detuvo

-¡SUELTAME! Es Conner McKhigt-

-Tranquila que Viene hacia Acá- Dan, ya que Efectivamente Conner iba Hacia Ellos

-Hola Dan, veo que Hiciste Nuevos Amigos, un Momento, ¡Gracias por Venir, Pero les pido un Descanso ya que el viaje fue Agotador!- Conner

Los chicos Fueron a un Restaurante al cual Conner hizo Reservasion, Cuando Llegaron, Iris no Pudo Aguantar ni un Segundo Mas- Soy Iris, su mas Grande admiradora, es un Honor Poder conocerlo y me Preguntaba si ¿Podria Firmar a Axew?- Iris sacando a Axew

-¿Que yo Que?- Axew

-Creo que después, me Siento Agotado- Conner se acerco a Fabia- ¿Supongo que También son Rangers?-

-Así es- Fabia Divertida

Los Rangers se presentaron ante el Ranger Veterano, cuando las presentaciones Terminaron los Rangers decidieron Contar historias de sus Batallas, los Rangers Maestros Ninja comenzaron y contaron sus Batallas contra los Demonios y Amos de Gaiark, los Rangers Fuerza Milenaria siguieron con sus Batallas contra el Reino de las Tinieblas, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, la Generación mas Reciente, de Sus Batallas Contra los Comandantes y Monstruos del Youkai y Conner no dudo en Contarles de Sus Batallas con los Mutantes De Mesogog y el Mismo, y Accedió a Decirles de sus Viejos Amigos y Compañeros Rangers

-Hasta donde Yo se, Kira se Volvio una Gran Estrella de Música como Siempre Soño, Pero dejo de dar Conciertos y se Dedico a Enseñar Música en Angel Grove, Ethan ya tiene su propio negocio de computadoras y le van muy bien, Fui a Comprarle una Laptop y Me dio Descuento, y Si que Valio la pena- dice Mostrando una Laptop algo avanzada- en cuanto a Trent supe que le va excelente como dibujante de Superhéroes-

-Pero Ninguno se Compara con usted- Iris con un Brillo en los Ojos

-Gracias- Suspiro- Aunque supongo que las Cosas han estado Muy mal ¿Verdad?-

Dan se Puso Serio- El Youkai es un Imperio muy Devastador y Feroz, sus últimos Ataques Casi nos Destruyen, uno De Ellos dejo a Ash y los Demás sin su Megazord-

-Si… Recuerdo esa Sensacíon Perfectamente- Conner recordando las muchas veces que el y los Dino Rangers estuvieron al borde de la muerte

-y por cierto Señor McKhigt- Brock

-Oigan Solo Díganme Conner, lo de Señor McKhigt me Hace sentir como un Extraño- Dice estremeciendose

-Ok… Conner, ¿Que se Siente Pasar de ser un Ranger a Estrella de Futboll?- Brock

-Pues Siempre fue mi Sueño y Al final lo Logre, Pero si tengo que ser Sincero, Extraño Mucho el Ser un Ranger, Luchar por la Tierra, Proteger a los inocentes… Es algo que Nunca se Olvida- Conner Nostálgico Recordando su Primera Transformación Ranger

Los Comunicadores de los Rangers Sonaron y Cubrieron a Ash para poder Contestar la llamada de su Mentor

-¿Que paso Arceus?- Ash

-Nada Malo, Era Para que Sepan, que un Nuevo Ranger esta Cerca de ustedes- Arceus

Conner volteo pero no vio a Nadie Capaz de Serlo- ¿De que Habla la voz un poco Tenebrosa?-

-Se nota que No eras el mas Listo de los Dino Rangers, Tu Sonsonazo- Arceus algo molesto por lo Tonto que Pueden ser Algunos Humanos

Conner se Sintio un Poco ofendido por lo de "Sonsonazo", Aunque estaba Acostumbrado y Sorprendido por ser El Escogido Para ser Ranger, los Demás estaban Alegres ya que Significa un Nuevo Aliado y es un Ranger Veterano

-Creo que Tenemos la Suerte de nuestra Parte, Ahora tenemos un Nuevo Ranger- Ash

-De Hecho, el es Uno de Seis Nuevos Rangers, solo es un Poco de Tiempo y los Demás estaran con Ustedes- Arceus cortando comunicacíon

Los Rangers solo podían Esperar y Comer ya que la Comida llego

**Planeta Imperial…**

Los Lideres no Pudieron Aguenter Mas de Esperar

-Estoy Harto de Esperar al Reloj ambulante, manden Soldados Contra Una Cuidad, Dos Puebluchos y un Bosque, Por si las Moscas, mantengan a los Tritones y CiberDemons en la Nave- Ben

-Uhm, Moscas- Athea Sobándose el Estomago de Manera Hambrienta

**Mundo Pokemon: Ciudad Shalure**

Una Chica de cabello Rubio, Ojos Esmeraldas vistiendo el Característico Atuendo de Patinadora, incluyendo Casco, Patines y Guantes, el Izquierdo tenia una Piedra con un Símbolo Extraño, Pero cuando no patina Usa una Camiseta Blanca, Short Blanco y Zapatos Blancos con las Agujetas Rojas y Gafas de sol Rojas, estaba Patinando en el Parque junto a un Lucario, se Detuvieron en un Kiosco y Compro un Periodico

-Vaya, los Rangers si que Deben tener emocionantes Aventuras y Batallas, en Cambio yo no tengo algo así en mi Vida, vamos Korrina, Eres la Líder del Gimnasio Shalure, ni que uno de Esos Monstruos vinieran a Atacarme- se Dice la llamada Korrina comenzando a Patinar, Cuando unos Gritos llamaron su Atención- Vamos Lucario- el Lucario la Siguió

Fueron Corriendo, en el Caso de Korrina Patinar, hacia el Centro y Divisaron un Grupo de Monstruos, los Cuales eran Tritones y Cogs

-¿Esos son Cogs?- Korrina impactada, Leyó los cómics, pero nunca los Creyó Reales- Hay que mantener a la Gente lejos de Ellos, si son Reales Quiere decir, Peligro Real- Korrina y Lucario se Lanzaron Contra los Malignos Anfibios y Desalmados Robots

**Pueblo Hojas gemelas…**

Una Chica de Cabello Pelirrojo con unas gafas Oscuras, piel Clara, Ojos Marrón, Suéter Manga larga Marrón, Chaleco Naranja, Pantalones largos Azules, Zapatos, estaba Caminando a la Casa de alguien, Toco la Puerta y salio un Chico Rubio con los Extremos parados de Punta y la parte de la Frente abajo, ojos Naranja, camisa Naranja y blanca de Cierre y cuello (Nota: Estilo Phineas, de Phineas y Ferb) Pantalón Gris, pañoleta Verde en el Cuello, Siempre Parecía Tener Prisa

-Hola Barry, Cuento Tiempo- la Chica

-Zoey, Igualmente ¿como te Trata la Vida?-

-Bien, no me quejo, aunque me preocupan los Constantes Ataques de la Alianza y Esos Alienigenos ¿Sabes Como esta Dawn?- Zoey preocupada por su Amiga

-No, pero es Preocupante, En serio, ¿Que Crees que le Paso?- Barry

Antes de Responder, Escucharon un Grito, Barry y Zoey fueron a la Entrada y se quedaron Mudos al ver a los Agresores, Eran Battlings y Cyclobots

-¿Que son Esas cosas?- Zoey Preocupada ya que se Ven Rudos

-¿Acaso Nunca Lees Comics? Los Grises y Naranjas son Cyclobots, Soldados Robot del Mutante del Año 3000 Ransik, los Que parecen Murciélagos son Battlings los Soldados Demonio de la Reina Bansheera, pero creí que solo Eran de los Cómics- Barry

-Dime que son Buenos- Zoey Preocupada Sacando la Pokebola de Glamoew

-No, no lo Son- Barry sacando la de Empoleon

Los Battlings y Cyclobots se Lanzaron contra Ellos y viceversa

**En un Bosque en Unova…**

Un Entrenador estaba Paseando por Ese Bosque, un Chico pelirrojo, Camisa Roja sin Mangas, pantalón Corto y Zapatos Naranja, un Amigo y Rival amistoso de Ash, Steven

-¡Hasta el Escritor Pronincia Mal mi Nombre, el Cual es Stephan!- Grita Stephan Molesto, pero se Calma luego- Ahora ¿en donde estaras Ash? ¿Habra sido secuestrado por esa Tal Alianza? No, el es Muy Listo para caer en Eso, Tal vez…- no termino de Hablar ya que algo Golpeo el Suelo Donde esta y Explota mandandolo al Aire

Cayo al Suelo vio a Soldados Malignos que envío el Youkai, Engendros, Espantajos y Rinshin

-Ok... Jamas volveré a pensar que todo en los Comics es Pura Basura ¡Sal Sawk!- Saco a Sawk y se Dispusieron a Atacar, Cuando Stephan Distingio una Zona de Acampar- Tenemos que Mantener a Salvo a los Campistas de esos Monstruos- Stephan y Sawk lanzaron Contra los Malvados Soldados

**Ciudad Petalburg…**

Una Chica de piel Blanca, Ojos Azules y Cabello castaño con dos Grandes Mechones que salen de los Lados de la Cabeza vestida con una Camisa con Mangas cortas Color Rojo, con un semicírculo Azul Marino en el Pecho, junto con una Falda blanca con unos Shorts de Licra azul Oscuro, Guantes color blanco con la extensión de los Dedos y el Extremo de la Muñeca del mismo Color que Sus Shorts y un Bolso Amarillo en la Cintura, en su Cabello tiene una Pañoleta Roja con el Dibujo de una Pokebola Blanca y lleva Unas Zapatillas Deportivas, la Chica estaba Caminando a su Casa, pero se Detuvo al ver una Television en una Tienda y estaba en les Noticias

_-"Lo que no puedan Saber Sobre los acontecimientos Podrían Matarlo, en Noticias actuales, Los Rangers Salvaron a la Ciudad Jubeleo de una Destrucción que Parecía inevitable, pero como Siempre, se las Ingenian para Siempre Ganar"-_

-Vaya, debe ser Emocionante ser un Ranger, pero, Parece demasiado Peligro, no Creo poder Hacerlo, pero si los Inocentes Peligran, no Lo permitire- La Chica Determinada

-_"Ahora Pasemos a este Reporte Reciente, en la Inauguracion del Parque en Agradecimiento a los Rangers el "Power Park" aparecieron Seis individuos que Resultaron ser Rangers… Malvados, ahora podemos ver Que el Poder de nuestros Protectores, Puede ser Usado, Para el Bien o Para el Mal"-_

-¿Rangers Malvados?- la Chica Sorprendida

-MAY- Grita un Niño de Piel Clara, Ojos Marrones, Cabello de un Tono Negro azulado Medio Verdoso, Vistiendo una Camiseta de Color Verde que Sobresale el Cuello de una camisa color Blanco, Shorts verde oscuro, Zapatos en Colores Verde y Negro y Lentes Color Negro

-Max, ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta algo Enojada

-Mamá y Papá me enviaron a Buscarte, Aunque veo que Tardaras en llegar, ¿Vamos por dulces?- Max Emocionado

May suspiro derrotada- Esta Bien- cuando iba a Caminar un Rayo la Derribo

-MAY, ¿Estas Bien?- Max Preocupado y Alarmado

Antes de Responder, los Atacantes aparecieron, Putrids y CiberDemons

-¡¿Que Rayos?! Putrids y CiberDemons- Max impactado

-¡Sal Blaziken!- Saco a su Blaziken- Evitemos que lastimen a la Gente, Max Vete- May se lanzo Contra los Malvados Putrefactos y Cyborgs Zanjarianos

May peleo cuerpo a cuerpo con los Putrids y estaba en Problemas ya que los Putrids eran los Malignos Soldados del Poderoso Amo Org, un Putrid la Agarro de un Hombro y la Tiro a unos Botes de Basura, Cubriendola de la Misma

-Que Asco- May Asqueada

Blaziken no estaba Mejor ya que los CiberDemons lo tenían contra la Pared, Literalmente, lo estrellaban continuamente contra un Muro, cuando se Cansaron de Estrellarlo y lo tendieron en el Suelo para Dispararles a Blaziken, May y a Max por Diversión, los Tres quedaron heridos en el Suelo y les costaba levantarse

**Pueblo Hojas Gemelas…**

Barry y Zoey estaban igual de mal, los Cyclobots tenían a Barry agarrado de los Brazos y Comenzaron a Golpearlo en al Panza para luego lanzarlo contra una Casa, los Battlings no paraban de Golpear a Zoey, la Cual se Estava defendiendo como Puede pero los Battlings eran Mas Fuertes y tiraron a Zoey al Suelo, Empoleon y Glameow estaban defendiendolos, pero los Cyclobots pasaron sus Espadas a modo de Pistolas y los Hirieron y Derribaron

-Que... Fuertes- Zoey adolorida

-En los… Comics se... Veia mas Facil- Barry en Iguales condiciones

Pero ambos y sus Pokemon no les iban Nada bien, los Cyclobots volvieron a Disparar, Dejandolos en Pesimo estado

**Bosque de Unova…**

Stephan y Sawk estaban Cansandose ya que los Engendros y Espantajos eran Seres de Magia Oscura y los Rinshin se alimentan del Miedo Haciendose Mas Fuertes

-Debe haber… Un modo para Derrotarlos- Stephan tratando de Recuperar el Aliento

No tuvo Tiempo de Seguir Pensando ya que los Engendros y Espantajos Dispararon sus Babas y los Lanzaron a Volar

**Ciudad Shalure…**

Korrina y Lucario no estaban tan Bien, los Cogs eran sumamente Duros para ser Robots, los Tritones los tenian mas que Fritos, Korrina estaba Herida de un Brazo por el Disparo de un Cog mientras Protegia a un Niño y a un Spritzee

-¿Esta Bien?-

-Si… Corre, no te preocupes, todo estará Bien- Korrina adolorida

El Niño corrio con el Spritzee, Lucario les Bloque el Paso a los CiberDemons, les lanzo una "Aura Esfera" y Derribo algunos, pero se levantaron y Dispararon contra el Hiriendolo a Critico, Korrina y Lucario tal vez estaban como Para estar en un Hospital, pero no Dejaran que dañen a los Inocentes

**Columna Lanza…**

Arceus estaba Viendo con Cinco destellos de Luz alrededor de El, Udonna llego y antes de Decir algo, vio las Batallas y Quiso tratar de intervenir, Pero Arceus la Detuvo

-No Udonna, Ellos son los Miembros Faltantes- Arceus

-Pero van a Ser Destruidos- Udonna Preocupada

-No lo serán- Arceus Brillando los Ojos

Los seis fueron Transportados y Durante el Viaje las Luces se Introducieron en sus Muñecas, Excepto en Max

**Camino a la Base…**

Los seis cayeron sobre la puerta de la Base Ranger, todos Quedaron confindidos

-¿Que paso?- Barry

-¿Como llegamos aquí?- Stephan

-y lo mas Importante ¿Donde es Aquí?- May

No hubo Tiempo para pensar Mucho ya que los Tritones, Cogs, Battlings, Cyclobots, Engendros, Espantajos, Rinshin, Putrids y CiberDemons aparecieron Para Destruir Todo lo que Tengan en Frente

-Estamos en Problemas- Zoey Preocupada

-Oigan, Miren sus Muñecas- Max

Lo hicieron caso y se Sorprendieron al ver lo que tenían…

-Son Morphers- Barry Entre sorprendido y Alegre- Pero, ¡¿Como se activan?!- Pregunta Alarmado

-_"Dejen que la Energía Morfica de los Power Rangers los Guie"-_ Unas Voces conocidas para los Entrenadores

-Blaziken- May

-Empoleon- Barry

-Glameow- Zoey

-Lucario- Korrina

-Sawk- Stephan

Max se escondio tras unos Arboles, pero Puede ver Todo desde hay, May, Barry, Zoey, Korrina y Stephan decidieron Hacerles Caso a las Voces de sus Pokemon y Supieron las Secuencia de Activacion

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- May

-¡Poder Blaziken/Empoleon/Glameow/Lucario/Sawk, Forma Ranger!-

Los Trompos se Desprendieron de los Morphers y Comienzan las Secuencias de Transformación

May estaba en un Suelo parecido a un Volcan en Erupcíon, el Trompo Giro alrededor de Ella Generando una Estela Blanca, esta Se encogio Hasta Cubrir su Cuerpo, Su Traje es del Rojo del Pokemon, con las Plumas como una Cabellera detras Del Casco y la Cara del Pokemon en la Parte delantera, El Visor estaba en Donde la Boca y en Forma de "V", Falda en la Cintura, los Guantes Grises y Expulsaban Fuego como uno Real, Botas Amarillas

-¡Poder Blaziken, Ranger Roja!-

Barry estaba Sobre el Oceano, El Trompo Giro Generando la Estela, Se Encogio y Barry obtuvo un Traje Negro, las alas de Empoleon en los Brazos, Dejando Lugar a las Manos con Los Dedos Amarillos, el casco con el Tridente en lugar de Ser un Pico se hace un Visor, las Botas Amarillas como los Pies de un Empoleon, Dandole capacidad de Nadar

-¡Poder Empoleon, Ranger Marino!-

Zoey estaba en un Callejon, el Trompo Giro Generando la Estela Blanca, se encogio y obtuvo un Traje Gris con Detalles Blancos, Casco con las Orejas del Glameow, Visor Como el de los Rangers del Espacio

-¡Poder Glameow, Ranger Gris!-

Korrina estaba en un Bosque, el Trompo Giro Generando la Estela Blanca, se encogio y Obtuvo un Traje igual al Pokemon

-¡Poder Aura, Ranger Lucario!-

Stephan estaba en Algo como un Ring de Lucha Libre, el Trompo giro y Genero la Estela Blanca, se Encogio y Obtuvo el Traje de Karateka del Sawk y el Tono Azul del Pokemon en el Casco, Pies y Manos, con el Ornamento de la "Z" de Sawk en el Visor en la Izquierda

-¡Poder Lucha, Ranger Sawk!-

**Planeta Imperial…**

-¡Esto Tiene que Ser una Broma!- Athea furiosa

-¡¿Mas Rangers?! De donde Rayos salen- Ben Furioso

-Calma Princípe, solo son Novatos, seran Aniquilados en unos Segundos- Gwen Tratando de calmar al Princípe

Ben se Calmo un poco- Si, es verdad, pero me Sentire Mejor Cuando esten aniquilados-

**Mundo Pokemon…**

Los Chicos estaban impactados, pero Emocionados al ver que se Convirtieron en Rangers, los que son Capaces de vencer a Esos Malignos

-Asombroso- May

-Ahora Somos Power Rangers- Korrina

-Se siente Bien- Stephan

-Habla Por ti, Mi Traje me esta Haciendo Clazon Chino- Barry Jalandose el pantalon del Traje

Los Malignos Soldados quedaron Sorprendidos, Pero se lanzaron en contra de los Rangers Nuevos y Viceversa

Barry estaba Barriendo el piso con los Cyclobots, pateo a Uno y derribo a algunos Mas- ¿Que se Siente ser el Golpeado? Necesito acelerar Las Cosas- Penso en un Arma y de su Cinturon Salio un Arma que parece un Tridente Doblado y Corto, Similar a la Super Lanza Plateada de Orión, el Ranger Plateado Super Megaforce- Esto no Era lo que imagine, pero Servira- Dice Tomando el Lasér y Disparandoles a los Robots del Año 3000- ¡Lasér Tridente!- Dispara un Lasér en Forma de Tridente Contra los Malignos Robots del Año 3000, acabandolos Por Completo

Stephan los Golpeaba con una Gran Fuerza a los Engendros, Espantajos y al Rinshin, tan caracteristica de un Sawk- HA, ya no son tan Fuertes ¡Guantes Sawk!- Stephan Obtuvo Unos guantes como las manos del Pokemon Sawk, comenzo a Golpear a los Malvados Demonios, Golpeo a Todos Hasta hacerlos Pure

Korrina y Zoey estaban enfrentando a Los Tritones, los Cogs y a los Battlings, en Conjunto las Rangers se la Tenian mas Facil, Korrina ya los Tenia Vencidos sin la Necesidad de un Arma, pero Zoey Quiso acelerar su Batalla Contra los Battlings

-¡Uñas Glameow!- Unos Pequeños Guantes Con la forma de las patas del Glameow, con Las Garras Fuera, comenzo a atacar a los Battlings y los Deshizo en un Instante- Ayyy, Me rompieron una Uña- Zoey Burlonamente

May se Enfrenta a los Putrids y CiberDemons, la Nueva Ranger Roja (N/A: le Agradezco a Dragón Espectral, por la Creacíon de Yubel como la Ranger Roja Furia Dragón/Legendaria, de Ella me Inspire para Una Nueva Ranger Roja) uso el Salto de los Blaziken y Uso un Movimiento

-¡Patade De Fuego!- Desendio y envolvio su Patada en Fuego, Impacto contra los CiberDemons, quedando Solamente los Putrids- Necesitare un Arma- toco su Cintuton y encontro un Mango de Espada con la Cabeza del Pokemon en Ambos lados, la Empuñar, Surgio una Espada de Fuego- Creo que… Si, es un Buen Nombre ¡Sable Llamarada!- se lanzo contra sus Enemigos, la Espada los ataco y los hace Arder como Carbón, ahora les tiene el Preparado el Golpe Final- Ahora ¡Corte de Flama!- Formo un Circulo de Fuego y se Lanzo contra Ellos, Quemandolos y Derrotandolos

Max dejo de Esconderse y se Acerco a Ellos

-Eso estuvo Asombroso, no tengo palabras para Describir lo que he Visto-

-Es Cierto, estuve increible- Barry con su Cara de Galan, pero no se Nota por el Casco

-ahora, ¿Como desactivamos estos Poderes?- Stephan

-Digan "Poder Fuera" y los Poderes se Desactivaran- Max

-Poder Fuera- Los nuevos Desactivaron sus Poderes y decidieron Presentarse, aunque algunos ya se conocian

-Zoey, Que gusto verte- May Feliz

-Igualmente May, tu Debes ser Max, eres mas Lindo de lo que May me dijo- Zoey

-Vaya, Viejas amigas de Ash, Soy Stephan, Mucho Gusto- Stephan

-hola, Staquiano- May

Stephan se Deprimió- Hasta la nueva lo Dice Mal-

-Barry, un Placer-

-Korrina, Hola-

Cuando Terminaron las Presentaciones, Uns Puerta Surgio del Suelo y aparecieron Rostros Familiares para Algunos

-Ash, así que Aqui estabas- Stephan

-Stephan, Barry, Zoey, Korrina y May… ¿Max?- Ash Sorprendido a confundido al Ver a Max

-Hola Ash, Realmente me alegre Verte Despues de 5 Años- Max

-Ash, Dawn, Brock ¿Que esta Pasando? ¿Quienes son Ellos? Y ¿Tambíen ustedes?- May Confundida Viendo a Iris y Cilan

-Larga Historia- Dawn

-Que les Diremos a Dentro- Ash Permitiendoles el Paso a la Base- Pasen, Ahora son Bienvenidos-

Todos Pasaron a la Base, Ahora cuentan Con Nuevos Rangers y amigos

_Este es el Fin del Capítulo, Ahora los Que tendran que Cuidarse son los Rangers Malvados, que Ellos cuiden sus Espaldas ahora que Son 12 Rangers, Ahora la balanza esta a favor del Bien, Cuidense Rangers Malvados, ahí Vienen los Rangers_


	16. Power Rangers Malvados Parte 3

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 16

Power Rangers Malvados Parte 3

Dark Arceus Megazord

La Derrota

_Ahora, los Rangers Tienen a los que Pueden Equilibrar la Balanza, Pero ningun Bando Debe Confiarse, Pero los que Siempre andan a Prisa sin Pensar, Son los Mas Vulnerables a las Derrotas_

**Base Ranger…**

Los Nuevos Rangers estaban en la Base, les Enseñaron sus Cuartos, la Sala de Descanso, de Videojuegos, Comida, el Resto de la Base, May no pudo Evitar preguntar…

-Ok todo esto Esta Genial, pero ¿Quienes son Ellos?- apuntando a Iris y Cilan

-Son nuevos Amigos de la Region de unova, Iris y Cilan- Dawn

-Por lo que oímos, necesitaran Ayuda- Barry

-Si, los Rangers Malvados Casi acaban Con Nosotros, ahora que Tenemos que Evitar que se Hagan mas Fuertes, ellos son los que Hemos enfrentado en las Batallas, desde Hoenn Hasta Unova, Drew, Harley, Ursula, Burgundy, Georgia y Paul- Ash seriamente

-¡¿PAUL?! Imposible- Barry Impactado e Incrédulo

-Lo es, Paul es el Líder de los Dark Rangers- Brock

Cuando se Terminaron las Explicaciones, los nuevos Rangers Accedieron a Entrenar para enfrentar a Sus Futuros Enemigos

**Planeta Imperial…**

-El Príncipe esta realmente Furioso, ya que Ahora que son mas Rangers, ni siquiera Sale de sus Aposentos- Gwen viendo la Silla vacía del Príncipe

-Mi amorcito esta desesperado ya que los Rangers Han Arruinado Nuestros Planes e Impiden mi Boda, Quisiera Destruirlos Personalmente, Pero Acabarian Conmigo- Athea

William decidió intervenir- Aun podemos Disponer de Los Rangers Oscuros, Tal vez son de los Humanos, pero También son Nuestros, Colress me Dijo que Estaba Trabajando en algo Para igualar el Terreno de Batalla Cuando Pasen al Megazord-

Gwen y Athea lo recordaron, Ahora Solo tenían que Esperar a que los Dark Rangers Usen el Arma de Colress y los Rangers Sabran lo que Es el Miedo

**Mundo Pokemon: Cuartel de la Alianza…**

Los Dark Rangers estaban Entrenando Contra Unos Robots ya Hechos de Colress, demostraban ser los Guerreros mas Mortíferos de la Alianza ya que Casi los Estaban Destruyendo Por Completo a las Maquinas de Colress

-Profesor, Realmente Hizo un Extraordinario Trabajo con Estos Rangers Malvados, Los Rangers ahora serán solo Historia- Ghetsis impresionado Por sus Fuerzas

Burgundy Lanzo a un Robot por la Ventana y este cayo para Caer destruido por el Impacto

-¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO!- Bramo Burgundy Furiosa- Deberíamos Estar Destruyendo a Cilan y a sus Amiguitos, Pero no, Estamos Destruyendo Pedazos de Metal Inútil-

Giovanni uso su Espada y le Lanzo un Rayo a Burgundy Obligando la a Arrodillarse

-Tal vez fueron tus Mas Grandes Logros, Pero son Demasiado Indisciplinados e Impacientes- Giovanni Molesto por su Insolencia

-Use datos de los Archivos de los Rangers, los Cree Basándome en unas Creaciones de la Maligna Princesa Astronema, los Pshycho Rangers- Colress activando la Pantalla Mostrando a las Creaciones de Astronema, Las cuales Casi Destruyen a los Rangers Espaciales y Galácticos- Eran mas poderosos, Rápidos, Listos, Fuertes, Pero Obviamente Malvados-

-¿Entonces solo Creastes Rangers? Cuando Pudimos Haber Traído a Esos Guerreros- Ghetsis Indignado por Esos detalles

-Por Desgracia, Cuando Ese tal Ivan Ooze Regreso Según los Archivos, Trajeron A los Pshycho Rangers de Regreso a la Vida, Pero para la Mayor Desgracia los Pshycho Rangers Fueron Destruidos por unos Tales Drago Rangers, la Reina Dragón la Líder de los Rangers y Ranger Roja, Junto con sus Rangers Violeta, Azul, Amarillo, Negro y Dorada, los Destruyeron, Hasta donde se Sabe, Aun Tienen una Enemiga y Tienen a Una Nueva Ranger, una Ranger Celeste, Pero cuando acabemos Con los PokeRangers, Siguen Ellos- Colress

-No dejemos Vivos a los PokeRangers, ni a Ningun Otro, Seamos pacientes, Sobretado tu, Burgundy- Paul Friamente

Burgundy solo pudo Tragarse su Enojo y Aguantarse las Ganas de Matar a Paul, ya que el es el Líder y Vio su Expediente y Posee Pokemon Poderosos y No Tiene Piedad con Nada y Nadie

**Columna Lanza…**

Ash y los Demás PokeRangers, incluyendo a Max, miran a May, Barry, Korrina, Stephan y Zoey entrenar Contra Ilusiones Solidas de Pokemones malvados y de los Monstruos y Comandantes que Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan enfrentaron, Todos estaban en Sus Formas de Rangers

May y Stephan se enfrentan A Sharksaw, Quantrico, GarchompBot y CrocoRanger

Barry, Korrina y Zoey se Enfrentan a FalconiBot, Gliscor Bot, Metal Rhazar y Volcashark y Electricon

May esquivo un Misil de Quantrico y un Golpe de la Espada de Sharksaw, desvió una Ráfaga de Magia Oscura con su Espada y del Lado que no Tenia el Filo, la cabeza Abrió la Boca y Disparo Un Lanzallamas Contra el Dinosaurio, se Lanzo contra el y Golpeo con su Espada Justo en la Boca Destruyéndolo, Luego fue contra Sharksaw y se debatieron a un Duelo de Espadas, Pero la de May era mas Poderosa que la de Sharksaw y Logro Derretirla y acabar con la Ilusión del Monstruo

-Vaya, no Sabia que May era Tan Fuerte- Max Viendo a su Hermana con Admiración

-Ahora que es una Power Ranger es el Doble de fuerte que lo Era sin los Poderes, pero espero que Sepa que al Ser una Ranger, al Igual que Ellos, se Convierten el los Peores Enemigos de la Maldad- Tommy Cruzado de Brazos

Stephan se Puso los Guantes Armas y Comenzó a Golpear a GarchompBot y darles unos Golpes de Propina al Robo Pokemon Malvado y Decidió Golpearlo Hasta Desarmarlo, luego encaro a CrocoRanger el Cual se Transformó en Robo Caballero, Disparo a Stephan con el Láser Caballero pero fue Desviado por un Golpe de los Guantes y Devuelto a su Forma Original, Stephan se Lanzo y lo venció con un Gancho Mandándolo a Volar

-Toma tu Tranvía- Stephan haciendo la Señal de pésimo con el Pulgar

Barry Peleaba Contra Volcashark, el Tiburón Volcánico le Disparaba Lava Caliente, pero Barry Disparaba para Bloquearlos

-Barry, tu Arma puede Hacer mas de lo que Puede Aparentar, pero te Limitas a Disparar, Sujétala del Otro Lado y Veras lo que te Digo- Cruger Serio

Barry sujeto su Arma del Cañón y este se Extendió y las Puntas se Separaron Revelando un Tridente

-Y yo que Creí que Esto era un Blaster, Ahora ¡Tridente Marino!-

Barry se lanzo Girando su Tridente y la Ilusión Siguio disparando Lava Hirviente, la cual fue Desviada por los Movimientos de la Lanza, Barry logro Clavar la Lanza ganando Impulso para Una patada Justo en el Riñon

-Esto Comienza a Gustarme- Declara Viendo el Tridente

A Korrina le Tocaron GliscorBot y Electricon, pese a la Desventaja de no Poseer un Arma, peleaba Como una Gran Luchadora, RJ supo lo que Hacia

-Crees que no Posees un Arma Korrina, Pero, Tu, Eres Tu Arma-

Korrina no de dio Cuenta Hasta el Momento, pero se Dio cuenta de que RJ tiene la Razón, sintio la Presencia de Lucario en Ella y vio que las Palabras del Ranger Lobo Eran cierta

-Intentare algo ¡Hueso Veloz!- usa el ataque de Huesos de su Pokemon y se Lanza Contra Ambos y Derrota a Electrico con su Fuerza Combinada con la de su Fiel Amigo

RJ vio que Rápidamente Aprendió a controlar sus poderes, no le Sorprendía ya que había Recibido entrenamiento por su Abuelo, pero entro en Pánico al Ver la Piedra que Korrina tenia en el guante, Pero esta fue tocada Por Ella y Comienza a Megaevolucionar y Su Traje Cambio a Uno de Mega-Lucario

-Genial, Ahora de Seguro Soy Invencible- Korrina se lanzo contra GliscorBot

El Robot Disparaba sus Misiles en Contra de Korrina pero esta los Esquivo, lanzo un Golpe y GliscorBot Disparo un Rayo de sus Ojos y Korrina se Levanto, pero comenzó a sentirse Extraña

-_¿Que es… Esta sen… Sa…Ción?-_ Pensaba con Dificultad ya que Sentía que su Mente se Nublaba Hasta un Punto Profundo

Korrina ya no se Sentía calmada, Ahora Siente un Gran Impulso de Destruir, Se Lanzo contra el Robot, el cual Trato de Atacar pero Korrina lo Alcanzo y Peleo de Manera salvaje y Destruyo a la Ilusión y Dawn se Acerco a Korrina para felicitarla

-Vaya Korrina, Realmente eres…- Dawn no Pudo Terminar ya que Korrina Se Volvió como una Fiera Salvaje y se lanzo Contra Ella para Tratar de Matarla

-Cancelen el Entrenamiento y Detengan a Korrina- Arceus Preocupado

Ash y el Resto se Dirigieron a Korrina la cual no Puede Controlar su Impulso de Destruir todo lo que Encuentra, Iris la sujeto por la Espalda Pero Fue agarrada y Lanzada contra Una Columna, Cilan la tomo de los Pies con los Látigos pero se Libero con Hueso Veloz y Lanzo un Aura Esfera impactando con el Ranger Verde, Brock se le lanzo pero fue Pateado, Stephan y Barry se lanzaron contra Ella pero su intento Fue en Vano ya que los Ensordeció con "Sonido Metalico" y los Golpeo a Ambos en la Panza, Dawn la cual apenas logro escapar de su Agarre Cambio si Hidro-Blaster a modo Rayo de Hielo y le Disparo a Korrina y la Empezo a Congelarla, Intento Moverse pero lo Hacia con Dificultad, Antes de Dispararle una Aura Esfera, Ash la Ataco con su Sable Como una vara Electrica a un Animal Salvaje, lo Cual Logro Dejarla Desmayada y Desactivar su Megaevolución y Luego Sus Poderes

Ash y los Demás comenzaban a Recuperar el Aliento y suspiraron Aliviados, Korrina comenzó a Recuperar la Conciencia y vio a sus Amigos viéndola con algo de miedo

-¿Que… Que fue… Lo que paso?-

Arceus fue el que Respondió la Pregunta- Megaevolucionaste tu Poder y perdiste el control de Ti misma por Completo y Trataste de Destruir a los Demás-

-¿En serio?- Korrina Asustada por eso- Lo siento, de Verdad lo siento-

-Calmate, pero hay algo que no Comprendo ¿Como Perdiste el control si Lucario puede con la Megaevolución desde Hace Años?- Ash

-Lucario pudo Controlarla, pero Korrina no es Lucario, al usar la Megaevolucion junto los Poderes de los Rangers es mas Fuerte de lo Regular, Pero en un Humano, Bueno, ya Vieron lo que Paso, Korrina, no debes Usar la Megaevolución Ranger a menos que sea una Situación Sumamente Crítica, pero debes Aprender a Controlarlo antes de que te Controle a Ti- Arceus

Ash Miro a Max quien simplemente se encogio los Hombros- Oye, no soy un Ranger, aunque me Duela, solo estaré observándolos desde la Consola de la Base, Gracias Señorita Miyoko-

Los PokeRangers le dan una Mirada significativa a Miyoko, la que hizo lo mismo que Max- Oigan, el También debe hacer algo, como es alguien Listo puede Manejar Remotamente las maquinas de la Base Rangers-

No se discutio nada y fueron a la Base, y Brock y Cilan decidieron hacerles Algo de Comer, cuando Terminaron de cocinar, todos no pudieron evitar Comer como si no Hubiera un Mañana, ya que Podría ser así, May extrañaba la Comida de Brock y le Encanto la Comida de Cilan ya que se Sentia como Tener dos Brocks al Mismo Tiempo, Ash quería mostrarle algo a May, pero Pikachu decidió intervenir

-No Ash, ahora no, todo a su Momento-

Ash comprendió lo que quiso decir Pikachu, si Korrina no pudo, May Menos, ya que ella Desconoce la Megaevolución y tal vez Acabe Destruida en el Intento

**Cuartel de la Alianza…**

-Preparen el Ataque contra la Ciudad, Movilicen a los Rangers- Giovanni

Las Tropas de la Alianza se mivilicaron hacia una Cuidad Importante para cierto "Don Juan"

**Base Ranger…**

La Alarma sonó y Todos los Rangers se Reunieron y Vieron la Situación

-_"Informes Recientes nos Revelan que los Rangers Malvados se dirigen a Una Ciudad y Causan Miedo, Destrucción y Pánico Mientras van, su ruta Conduce a este Punto"- _la Reportera muestra un Mapa con un Circulo el cual Indica su Destino, en cuanto Brock vio, se Quedo de Piedra, Irónicamente

-Santo Dios, su ruta va a…- comenzó Ash

-Cuidad Pewter- Brock indignado, Furioso y Aterrado de lo que Podría Pasar

-¿Porqué es importante?- Barry Confundido

-Es el Hogar de Brock- May Aterrada por recordar que los Hermanos de Brock están Ahi

-No podre ir, Mi Morpher no esta Listo, los Alcanzare Cuando lo Este- Conner

-Hay que Detenerlos ¡Morfosis Ahora!- Brock

-¡Poder Onix/Axew/Pikachu/Pansage/Piplup/Raichu/Blaziken/Empoleon/Glameow/Sawk/Lucario, Forma Ranger!- (N/A: las Secuencias de Transformación de todos son las de el Capitulo anterior, Pero en Ash, Una Planta Eléctrica, Dawn en un Lago, Brock en un Acantilado, Iris una Habitación en Llamas Azules, Cilan un Bosque y Pikachu en Medio de Una Tormenta Eléctrica)

**Cuidad Pewter…**

La Cuidad natal de Brock estaba Bajo el Ataque de la Alianza y los Power Rangers Malvados, los Entrenadores de la Cuidad se Enfrentaban a Ellos, pero para los Rangers, Era como Pisar Insecto

-Ustedes si que son unos Patéticos Para todo y no Derrotarían ni a un Pidgey aun con las Alas Rotas- Paul Haciéndolos Sufrir con las Palabras, lo cual Logro- Destruyamos Esta Apestosa Cuidad, No vale la Pena-

-¡Tu Crees Eso!- Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan aparecieron

-¿Vinieron Por Mas? Que Valientes o Idiotas son Ustedes- Georgia Burlonamente

-¡NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAN MI CIUDAD!- Brock poniendose en guardia

-¿Y como lo haran? No pudieron con Nosotros en Ciudad Jubileo ¿Que les asegura que va a Ser diferente Hoy?- Paul Fríamente

-Tenemos algo que ustedes No- Ash

-¿Y que Es?- Burgundy en Burla, pero Recibio un Disparo en el Pecho y Rodo, pero se levanto

-¡AMIGOS!- Pikachu, Barry, Zoey, Korrina, Stephan y May, aparecieron y se Pusieron al Lado de su Bando

Los Rangers Malvados se Quedaron estáticos al ver a los Nuevos Rangers y Burgundy Solo declaro que solo eso Ara que sufran Mucho Mas que la Ultima Vez, luego se Lanzaron entre Ellos

Ash y Pikachu VS Paul

Dawn y Zoey VS Ursula

Iris y May VS Georgia

Brock y Barry VS Drew

Stephan y Korrina VS Harley

Cilan VS Burgundy

Ash y Pikachu desenfundaron sus Espada y Lanza, Paul su Hacha, los Tres se lanzaron en Contra del Otro, Ash estaba Bloqueando los Golpes casi Mortiferos de Paul, Pikachu hizo un Giro con la Lanza y lanzo un Golpe con Esta y el Maligno Líder rodó por el Suelo, Solo para Levantarse y ser Victima de un Ataque Eléctrico Dual de los Dos Rangers Amarillos

-No puedes Vencerme Tu solo, así que Llamaste a Todo tu Séquito, Eso es Cobarde- Paul

-No es Cobarde Tener Amigos, Algo que Tu No tienes- Pikachu Lanzodo otro Golpe con su Lanza Logrando Derribarlo

Dawn y Zoey peleaban contra Ursula de manera de la Cual, le es Imposible Defenderse de Ambas Juntas, Zoey la Golpeaba con sus Garras y Dawn le Disparaba por todos los Lados y la Distraia de los Ataques de Zoey

-Ustedes me estan Hartando, acabare con Ambas y sus Cascos serán mis Trofeos- declara Ursula

Dawn y Zoey se vieron y supieron lo que la Otra iba a Hacer y lo decidieron…

El Arma de Dawn Brillo y se Convirtió en un Guante igual a la Cabeza de su Pokemon Piplup, como el arma de Cole el Wild Force Ranger Rojo

-¡Pico Piplup! Es la Hora de una Nueva combinación Zoey- Dawn

-Hagamos lo- Zoey se Hizo Carrera hacia Ursula, al igual que Dawn

Ursula las espero con una Sonrisa Siniestra y ambas Manos Cerca de sus Pistolas

Pero para su Sorpresa, Dawn se Puso Frente a Zoey y esta Uso "Garra Sombra" y Dawn "Pico Taladro", Se lanzaron Volando y Ambas se envolvieron con la Sombra de La Garra y Comenzaron a Girar Como un Taladro Negro Brillante

-¡Taladro de Sombras!-

Ursula en un Intento Desesperado Disparo Contra ellas, pero sus Disparos fueron Repelidos y devueltos hacia la Malvada Ranger Bipolar, Cuando se Acercaron, Dawn se Separo y la Golpeo con el Pico Ensombrecido y Zoey con Sus Garras, Ambas Lograron Derrotarla e Hicieron una Pose de Concursos Pokemon Mientras caían Destellos pequeños de Sombras

-Derrotada por un Ataque de Concursos- Zoey Posando

Drew tenso la Cuerda de su Arco Apuntando- Es su Fin- Declara Disparando

Brock salto Esquivando las Flechas, Barry también y Saco su Blaster/Tridente y disparo contra el Dando en el Blanco, Drew se lanzo contra el Ranger Marino, Barry cambio su Arma a Modo de Tridente y ahora Drew era el de los Problemas ya que no tenia Armas de escasa Distancia, el Tridente de Barry fue Blandido y una Onda de Energía Azul Marina Golpeo al Maligno Ranger Blanco/Negro venciendo lo

Iris bloqueo el Golpe de Georgia y May la Golpeo con su Espada, Georgia se impacienta ya que a Pesar de que May era Nueva, Estaba Siendo Humillada por una Entrenadora de Dragones y una Coordinadora de Fuego

-¿Tu crees que te tengo Miedo?-Georgia Tratando de ocultar el Agotamiento

-Pues Deberías, ya que lo que Sigue te Derretirá Como Bruja ¿Lista Iris?- May

-Siempre lo estoy- Iris

Ambas se Pusieron en Guardia y cargan sus Ataques, pero Georgia tiene Otra Idea…

-¡Carámbano!- las Garras de sus Guantes Brillan y Lanza Carámbanos de Hielo contra ambas Rangers

Una Nube de Aire Frió Cubre donde las Rangers estaban, Sonrio satisfecha al ver que las "Elimino", se Acerca para Ver mejor sus Cuerpos "Muertos", Pero May Sale y la Golpeo en la Cintura con su Sable logrando hacerle Daño

-Es mi Turno ¡Carga Dragón!- Iris uso el Ataque Carga Dragón y embistio a Georgia y Derroto a la Malvada Ranger Blanca

Harley alzo su Lucero, Stephan Sus Guantes y Korrina sus Puños, los Tres no se Guardaban Nada y se Mostraba la Tensión del Bien y el Mal

-Nunca Ganaran Idiotas- Harley

-Eso dicen Todos los que son Como tu y Siempre Terminan Igual- Stephan Golpeándolo en el Casco

Korrina lo Pateaba en la Espalda y el Trasero, para Luego darle un Golpe en en Abdomen, lanzo una Aura Esfera y lo Daño Mucho

-¿Que? Como me Heriste- Harley Incredulo

-Somos Tipo Lucha y tu de Tipo Siniestro, o Colress fue un Tarado al convertirte en un Ranger de ese Tipo o tu por Usar esos Poderes- Korrina Burlándose

Harley no le Tomo importancia y se Lanzo De nuevo Contra Ellos en un Vano intento de Destruirlos y Triunfar

Mientras que Burgundy era con la Que Atacaba con Mas Odio hacia Cilan, el cual se Defendía Como Puede de los Feroces Ataques de la Malvada Ranger, Cilan entonces Recordó lo que Paso en el Bosque del SoulBlissey, e intento Algo…

-¡Tumba De Rocas!- Cilan alzo Sus Manos y un Destello Blanco apareció y Comenzó a Crecer y cuando ceso el Brillo Revelo una Roca Gigante suspendida en el Aire, con una Mano la Lanzo y la Roca se Partió en Varios Pedazos y unos Derribaron a Burgundy, mientras que los Otros la Encerraron

Ash, Dawn y Brock lo Entendieron al ver a Cilan, ahora que lo Saben, les Sacan Provecho

-¡Electro Bola!- Ash creo la Electro Bola con su Espada y la Lanzo contra Paul Logrando Derribarlo

-Probare Esto ¡Rayo de Hielo!- Dawn lanzo un Rayo de Hielo de la Parte de la Boca de su Casco y Congelo a Ursula, pero Uso "Pico Taladro y la Venció por Completo

-¡Golpe Roca!- la Mano Derecha de Brock se envolvió en un Brillo Naranja y Golpeo a Drew en el Estomago causando que Cayera en el Suelo Jadeando

Los Rangers Malvados se Reagruparon y Vieron a los Rangers Buenos con Odio

-Aun no Acaba esto, aun tenemos un Truco del Triunfo- Paul

-¿Cual es?- Reto Barry

-¡Poder de la Oscuridad, Poder de la Discordia, Poder del Mal! ¡Necesitamos Dark PokeZords Power YA!- Invocan los Rangers Malvados (N/A: si Quieren ver las Pocisiones, Lean el Fic de Dragon Espectral "Power Rangers Furia Dragón")

-¡Dark PokeZords, Despierten!- Llamo Paul Sacando una Daga y la Puso en su Boca Como una Flauta y Comenzó a Tocar unas Melodías (Nota: si Quieren saber la Melodia, Vean el Link de YouTube: /watch?v=ALJZaFNtQR0 en el Minuto 1:45)

-¿Pero que esta Haciendo?- Stephan Confundido

-No lo se- Korrina

Ash y Dawn sintieron unas Presencias alrededor de Ciudad Pewter, Como si Fueran Invisibles aparecen un Drapion, Beartic, Dewott, Minun y Plusle, Absol y Cacturne Mecanicos aparecen y se Revelan que Son Zords

-Nosotros También podemos Jugar ¿Listos?- Ash

-¡Listos!- Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan

-¡Vengan Zords Pikachu, Torterra y Charizard!- Ash

-¡Zords Piplup, Pachirisu y Mamoswine!- Dawn

-¡Zords Onix y Marshtomp, a Bailar ese Danzon!-

-¡Zords Axew y Excadrill, Jugemos Sucio!- Iris

-¡Es Hora de Evaluación Zords Pansage y Stunfisk!-

Todos los Zords de los Rangers aparecen y se Preparan Para Pelear contra los Zords Malvados y Ellos para Destruir a los Zords Bondadosos y Aplastar sus Ojos y Cabezas.

Pikachu y Charizard van Contra Drapion, Pikachu se Lanzo a Gran Velocidad y Drapion Estiro sus Brazos y Trata de Golpearlo con sus Tenazas, Mientras que Charizard le Lanzaba Fuego a sus Zords enemigos

Piplup, Torterra y Pachirisu atacaban a los Zords Minun y Plusle, Piplup tenia algunos Problemas con Ellos pero Torterra los Bloqueaba con el Tipo Tierra sus Ataques Electricos, los Ratones intentaron Golpearlo pero no le Hacían Mucho por la Gruesa Coraza de Torterra, Pachirisu uso "Superdiente" pero fue Derribado por un Golpe combinado de Ambos DarkZords

Onix tampoco Estaba Bien ya que Cacturne lo Tenia Contra las Cuerdas, Absol no Paraba de golpear con sus Garras y Cuernos a Marshtpomp para que No pueda Apoyar a Sus amigos

Axew y Excadrill luchaban Contra el BearticZord, y era una Lucha de una Lagartija y un Topo VS un Oso Polar, lo Cual es una Pelea 1000% injusta, Para los Pokemon de Iris

Pero Stunfisk y Pansage la Tenian algo de Ventaja contra el Zord Dewott ya que el Zord Malvado es Tipo Agua, pero el Zord era mas Fuerte con el Poder que Colress les Puso a la Fuerza, se Podía Ver a los Dark Zords Sufrir ya que Ellos les Pusieron el Poder Oscuro de los Youkai

Los Rangers estaban Viendo la Batalla en el Techo de un Edificio- Esos Zords son Fuertes- Stephan

-Si… Pero se ve que Están Sufriendo- Iris

-Max, Inicia un escaneo de los Dark PokeZords- May Comunicando a su Hermano

-_"¿Cual es la Palabra Mágica?"-_ Max sarcástico

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y COMIENZA A ESCANEAR A ESOS ZORDS O SABRÁS CUALES SON MIS GOLPES MÁGICOS PARA EL MIEDO!- Bramo May Molesta Tronándose las Manos

Max se Callo y comenzo a Hacer un Escaneo Completo, pero necesitaba un Escanee cerca al menos unos 10 Metros

-_"Ash, el Escanee de tu Casco Puede Ayudar, Necesito que Analice a los Dark Zords para así, Posiblemente, Encontrarles a Ellos, un Punto Débil"-_ indico Max

-Hare lo que Pueda, es Hora de una Batalla Megazord, May, ustedes quédense Aquí y evacuen a los Inocentes- Ash

May Asintio, pero uno de Ellos estaba Disgustado- Oigame no, yo ire y Peleare- Barry indignado

May tomo a Barry de los Hombros y lo Lanzo contra un Muro- Escucha Zoquete, no se Como te Hiciste un Ranger y no me Importa, lo que Importa, es Proteger a la Gente inocente de Esos Psicópatas- Señalando a Paul y sus Amigos- ser un Power Ranger no solo es Golpear a los Malos y Pelear, se Trata de Salvar Vidas y Proteger al Inocente-

Barry tenia algo de Miedo por la Ranger Roja, pero se dio Cuenta de su Punto, Suspiro Resignado- De Acuerdo, hay que protegerlos del Daño-

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan se pusieron en Posición

-¡Zords Combinados!-

Los Zords Principales se Combinaron, y los Zords Terrestres se Combinaron, Todos Formando sus Respectivos Megazords

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord! ¡Terrazord!-

Los Megazords y los Dos Zords Restantes encararon a sus Enemigos, aunque eran Superados Numéricamente, Tenían Mas Poder Combinados y Charizard era Uno de los Pokemon Mas Fuertes de los Que Dispone Ash, Ahora la Batalla esta a Favor de los Rangers Buenos

Los Rangers Malvados veian la Batalla y se notaba que la Estaban Perdiendo

-¡DEWOTT! No Dejes que esto Pase Otra Vez- Burgundy Recordando Sus Derrotas Contra Cilan

Paul no Mostraba ninguna Preocupación, solo Se mostraba Calmado y Misterioso y sus Rangers no Comprenden el Porque no "Hace Nada"

-Paul Haz algo- Georgia

Paul la Ignoro y avanzo unos Tres Pasos adelante y Saco la Misma Daga- ¡Dark PokeZords, Combinense!- comenzó a Tocar las Mismas Notas con las que los Invoco, pero Las Primeras y los Dark Zords Brillaron y Comenzaron a Combinarse

El Zord Beartic contrajo Sus Patas dando Lugar al Zord Cacturne para hacer lo Mismo con su Cabeza y Transformarse en Piernas y Conectarse, los Zords Minun y Plusle Pusieron sus Colas entre la Patas y se Convirtieron en Blasters, los Zord Dewott y Absol también comenzaron a Transformarse, el Zord Absol se Paro en Dos Patas y las Junto Poniendo Su Cabeza en Alto, el Zord Dewott Junto sus Caparaconchas y las Mantiene en el Ataque "Caparaconcha Afilada" y las Pone en Alto, ambos Zords se unen Formando un Baston de Dos Filos, el Zord Drapion se Conecto a la Espalda del Beartic con las Patas en los Extremos del Pecho y la Cabeza en el Centro, y Puso los Brazos y las Tenazas Resultando en un Megazord de 4 Brazos

Los Rangers Malvados Aparecieron Tras unos Paneles de Control e Insertaron sus Armas

-¡Dark Arceus Megazord, Despierta!-

La Cabeza del Beartic Surgió un Cuerno en la Frente y los Ojos se Volvieron Rojos.

Los Megazords solo se Pusieron en Guardia y comenzaron A Lanzarse entre Ellos, el Terrazord se Lanzo contra el Megazord Oscuro solo tuvo que Blandir su Bastón, el Arma dio en el Blanco de Impacto y el Terrazord retrocedió siendo Dañado por los Golpes de las Tenazas, con un Golpe de las Zarpas de Beartic retrocedio y un Golpe Energizado del Bastón Lo Daño hasta el Grado de la Separación del Megazord y los Zords Dañados

-¡NO!- Ash Aterrado al Ver eso

Con la Caida del Terrazord solo quedan Los Gran y Dark Arceus de Pie, Ambos Megazords comenzaron una Batalla Titanica la Cual los Rangers Buenos decidieron Llevarla Lejos de Donde Puedan Haber Heridos y Poder Luchar sin ese Riesgo, cuando fueron a un Sitio deshabitado Comenzaron a Luchar entre Ellos, el Dark Arceus empuña Los Blaster Minun Plusle Con las Garras del Beartic y Comenzaron a Disparar a Discresion contra el Megazord Bueno y este Retrocedio, ambos Megazords se Lanzaron en Contra del Otro y Dieron Golpes Cruzando sus Espada y Baston Tratando de Destruirse uno al Otro, comenzaron a Girar aun Empujando sus Armas para Tratar de Destruirse, el Dark Arceus Pateo al Gran Arceus y luego comenzó a Golpearlo con las Zarpas del Beartic y la Tenaza Libre, Cuando acabaron, la Tenaza que Posee el Bastón y comenzó a Golpearlos Hasta que Cayeron Totalmente Inútiles al Suelo, ni les dan Tiempo ni para Mover un Brazo o Hacer una Combinación, Fue levantado y luego lo Tienen en la Mira Para el Golpe Final

En Las Cabinas, los Rangers Buenos estaban Lastimados y Aterrados por lo Siguiente que Va a Pasar

-Oh No, si no nos Quitamos, Seremos Historia Destruida- Dawn Preocupada

-¿Pero que Hacemos? Los Zords no Pueden Dar mas y los Zords Terrestres no Pueden ayudarnos- Cilan Aterrado

-y Los Zords Charizard y Pachirisu no Pueden Hacer nada Contra el Arceus Oscuro- Brock

-¿Este el el Fin?- Iris Totalmente Aterrada

Ash no Puede Quedarse Así Nada mas, No dejara que Algo Como eso le Pasara a Pikachu, Piplup, Onix, Axew y Pansage- No, No lo Sera, Amigos, No me Odien por esto, pero no Permitiré que Algo así Vuelva a Pasar, Tal vez esto sea el Adiós- Ash Saliendo del Megazord

-¡¿Ash Que Haces?!- Dawn Mas que Aterrada

La Boca del Drapion se Abrió y Comienza a Cargar Energía Maligna Negra con una Estela Morada y Forma una Esfera de Maldad Pura

-¡Ola Oscura, Golpe Final!-

Lanzo un Rayo Negro y Va Hacia el Gran Arceus Megazord, Pero Antes De Impactar Ash Intercepto el Rayo en el Aire con su Espada, Pero al ser un Ataque de Megazord y Ash un Ranger Estaba Haciendo un Esfuerzo Sobrehumano para Resistir el Ataque, Parecía que Ash iba a Morir en un Segundo, Pero un Destello Negro pero Bondadoso Surgió de su Pecho y Le dio el Poder Para Desviar el Ataque, Pero Ash Recibió el Daño del Ataque y Salio Volando Muy Lejos, que no Pudo Verse en Donde Cayo

-ASHHHH- Dawn Angustiada y Preocupada

Los Dark Rangers Vieron lo que Ash Hizo y Quedaron Mudos al ver lo que Hizo Ash, pero mas que Nada estaban Totalmente Impactados por lo que Paso

-Imposible- Murmuro Paul- Acabaremos con Esto Después, Hasta que nos Veamos De nuevo y Espero a su Líder Rangers- Paul y los Demás Retirandose

Cuando se Retiraron los Rangers Buenos entraron en Desesperación y Preocupación por su Amigo y Líder, pero Dawn era la que Les Ganaba en la Preocupación Por Demasiado

Los Demás también vieron lo que Hizo Ash, pero también Comenzaron a Preocuparse por Ash, Pero ahora devian Avisar que Ciudad Pewter ya no Esta Bajo Ataque

**Columna Lanza, 10 Minutos Después…**

Apenas Llegaron y Dawn se Encerró en su Cuarto, Miyoko y los Demás no entendieron el Porque, Pero Brock comenzó a Contarles Todo, Desde la llegada, Hasta la Batalla Megazord

-Ash salio del Megazord y Trato de Bloquear el Ataque, parecía Algo Imposible, pero lo Desvió por Completo, Nos salvo, pero Salio Volando a no se Donde-

Dan silbo Admirado por la Valentía de Ash- Vaya, el Si que es Valiente al Arriesgarse Así por sus Amigos-

-Pero Muy Tonto- Intervino Miyoko- y Digno de un Ranger-

-Dawn Parece ser la Mas Afectada de que Ash fuera mandado A Volar, lo Buscaremos y lo Encontraremos- Yumi

-No podría estar Mas de Acuerdo y tu no Podrías Tener Mas Razón Yumi- Ulrich Sonriendo

-Pero ¿Como creen que Este Dawn? Espero que Ash no Haya Muerto en el Proceso- Aelita Preocupada Viendo la Puerta del Cuarto de su Amiga

**Cuarto de Dawn…**

Dawn estaba en Su Cama Llorando Adolorida por ver Volar al Chico que Ella Ama, pero Sabe que Ash Puede estar Vivo, ya que El es Alguien Difícil de Eliminar, pero no Deja de Tener la Sensación de que Ash puede Pasarle Algo y Ya no sabe Que puede Hacer

-Ash… Vuelve Por favor- Murmura Dawn entre Llantos

**En algun Rincón del Bosque...**

En un Rincón alejado del Bosque, Apartado de La vista de Humanos y de Pocos Pokemon, hace Poco había Aterrizado un Cuerpo del cual estaba Saliendo algo de Vapor, Tenia un Extraño "Brazalete" en el Brazo Derecho y una Gorra Roja con una Pokebola Blanca, ese Cuerpo... Era Ash, estaba Herido y Parecía que Estaba Muerto, pero Movió los Dedos indicando que Esta Vivo.

**_Resiste Ash... Esta Historia Continuara..._**

_Este el El Fin del capítulo, el Orgullo Puede ser la Causa de la Perdición, pero el Orgullo, Puede ser Convertido en Algo que Puede Cambiar Hasta el Corazón mas Cobarde, en un Guerrero Indomable que Lucha por el Inocente._


	17. Power Rangers Malvados Parte 4

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capítulo 17

Power Rangers Malvados Parte 4

Reflexiones

_Cuando Ash ha Caído Protegiendo a Sus Amigos el Comienza a Reflexión de Ser un Ranger, pero lo Hace Tratando de Ser como Su Gran Ídolo Ranger, Trini Kwan_

**Bosque…**

Ash aun estaba en el Suelo, Recuperando Muy Lentamente el Conocimiento, estaba Herido en Gran potencia por el Rayo Oscuro del Megazord Maligno, trataba de moverse pero era una Tortura Para su Cuerpo, Cuando saco una Venda trato de ponérsela en el Torso pero solo dio un Resultado

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH- ese fue el Grito involuntario de Dolor por la Venda que Trataba de Ponerse y Comenzo a Recordar

**-Flashback-**

2 Años A.R. (Antes de ser Ranger)

Ash estaba Siendo voluntario en un Centro Pokemon en las Islas Decolora, estaba Junto a la Enfermera Joy atendiendo a un Rhyhorn, la Enfermera Joy Trataba de atenderlo Pero el Pokemon se Hace el Dificil

-Ash, Inmoviliza el Taladro Por Favor- Enfermera Joy

-Eso intento- Ash vestido con un Uniforme de Enfermero

Habían Audinos atendiendo a Otros Pokemon, Como unos Azurril, Caterpie, Pidgyes y Ratata, ya que todos esos y Mas Pokemon fueron Victimas de Ataques de la Alianza

Ash Mira todo Sintiendose Inpotente e Inutil Contra los que estan Destruyendo un Mundo que No Merece la Guerra

-¿Esperabas esto Cuando te Ofreciste Ash?- la Enfermera Joy

-Sabia que era por algo Como esto- Ash logrando Paralizar el Taladro

-¿En serio?- la Enfermera Curando la Herida de un Disparo de Láser

-Estoy aquí Para Hacer todo lo que Pueda Hacer, Para Ayudar- Ash

-Eso es algo Bueno, Ya no es tan Común ver a Alguien Como tu, Bien aquí esta la Herida, No hay Daños en los Órganos o Una Arteria, ¿puedes Pasarme unas Vendas?-

Ash le Paso unas Vendas a la Enfermera Joy y Ella se las Puso al Rhyhorn, el Cual Estuvo Haciendo unas Muecas de Dolor y Soltaba Alaridos, cuando termino, la Enfermera se Quito los Guantes y se Retiro sin Antes Indicarle Algo a Ash

-Gracias Ash, Puedes llevarlo a Fuera en un Mumento- la Enfermera se Retiro

Ash estuvo un Rato Viendo al Rhyhorn y este ya se Había Calmado, Ash se Había quedado Viéndolo y el Quisiera que la Paz De nuevo en el Mundo que es el Hogar de Muchos

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Ash estaba Tratando de Ponerse De pie, Lo logro pero Casi se Cae de no Ser por Hawlucha y Buizel

-Gracias Amigos- Ash Sonriendo algo adolorido

-Ash, no te Presiones, Eso solo te Convertira mas en Pure Compadre- Hawlucha con su Acento de Luchador Mexicano

-Hawlucha esta en lo cierto, sabemos que Quieres Volver, pero ¿Entero o en Pedazos?- Buizel

Ash comenzó a Ver el Punto de sus Amigos, en su Estado Actual no Podria Caminar sin Sostenerse de un Arbol cercano, además el No queria Terminar así, No sin Antes Traer Paz a su Planeta

Comenzaron a Caminar tratando de llegar a la Base Ranger, pero Ambos Pokemon no Tienen ni la mas remota Idea de Donde Aterrizaron o a Donde Ir

**Base Ranger…**

Los Rangers tratan de Localizar a Ash Mediante el Morpher, pero el Comunicador Esta Realmente Dañado y ahora tratan de Localizarlo con lo que Tengan al Alcance, Firma de Calor, Energía, lo que Sea

-Ya fueron 3 Días, Y ni un rastro de Ash, acaso Creen que el Este...- Iris temiendo Eso de su Amigo

-No lo Creo, Ash no Puede ser Destruido así de Simple, Tenemos que Seguir Buscando- Brock

-¿Pero Como? Ya intentamos Todo y Ningun Resultado- Stephan

Barry salio del Garage y Vio unos PokeCycles de Color Azul Marino, Gris, Azul del Sawk, Azul Metalico y Rojo- Oigan, Miren estas Increíbles Motos- Barry llamando la Atención de Todos

Brock vio las Motos y Pensó en Algo que Puede ser algo Tardío, pero no Hay Tantas Opciones- _Esta Idea es tan Anticuada_\- Suspiro- Creo que Tendremos que Hacer esta Búsqueda a la Antiguita, Bien, Cada uno Transformense, Vaya al PokeCycle de su Color y Busquen a Ash-

Se Transformaron y Fueron a sus Vehículos, Todos Excepto Cierta Ranger de Color Celeste con un Piplup

Dawn durante esos Tres Días estuvo encerrada en su Cuarto, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava y Togekiss Trataban y Tratan de Animarla, Hasta Ambipon Volvió cuando se Entero de lo que le Paso a su Viejo Entrenador y amigo, al Igual que a Dawn

-Vamos Amiga, Conozco a Ash desde Hace Tiempo, el no se Da Por Vencido así de Facil, Volvera Antes de que Te des Cuenta- Ambipon Chasqueo los Dedos de su Cola Izquierda

-Buen intento, le Hemos Dicho lo Mismo Por Tres Días y Nada, por Suerte Fabia le Pedía a Quilava que le Trajera la Comida durante este Tiempo, y Solo habia Salido Para ir al Baño- Piplup Triste por el Estado de Dawn

Antes de que Alguien Dijera o Hiciera Algo, en la Puerta se Escucharon

-Esta Abierta- Mamoswine

Pikachu entro y Buneary Comenzó a Ruborizarse como lo Hace cuando Ve a Pikachu, no lo Vio desde Hace Mucho y Ella no Supera los Viejos Hábitos desde que lo Vio por Primera Vez (Nota:el Buneary de Dawn se Enamoro de Pikachu desde que lo Vio, Para que lo Sepan con Precisión, Busquen en Youtube "Pokemon Diamante y Perla Capitulo 9", pero no Sabe de la Prometida de Pikachu)

-Dawn, los Demás se Fueron a Buscar a Ash como en la Antiguita y... ¿Ambipon? Hace cuanto Llegaste y, ¿Como supiste la Dirección de la Base?- Pikachu

-Fácil, el Sistema Me Reconoció como un Pokemon de Dawn y me Dejo entrar, Además, Conozco el Bosque como las Palmas De mis Colas- Ambipon Orgullosa de Esos Detalles

Pikachu Tosió un Poco Recuperando compostura- Como sea, yo Iré a Pie a Buscarlo, si Quieres Puedes...- No pudo Terminar ya que Dawn se Transformo y Fue al PokeCycle y Fue a la Búsqueda- Unirtenos, Bueno creo que Ire- Pikachu se iba A retirar Cuando Buneary se Lanzo sobre el y Salta con Pikachu Girando en el Aire Tomado de Ambas Patas

Ambipon se Rió al ver esa Escena- Algunas Cosas Nunca Cambian, y realmente es Divertido-

**Bosque…**

Ash, Hawlucha y Buizel aun estaban Divagando por Ese Bosque, hubieron Contra Tiempos de Combates pero eran Superados, Ash intento Comunicarse con Brock, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Barry, Stephan, Zoey, Korrina y Mas Con Dawn, pero el Comunicador esta Arruinado por la Caída y aun estan Perdidos en ese Bosque Laberinto y en el Camino encontró a un Ratatta que comenzó a Gruñirle

**-Flashback-**

**Ciudad Veilstone**

3 Años A.R.

Un Seviper y un Zangoose estaban en un Campo de Batalla de un Centro Pokemon, ambos entrenadores se Mostraban una Gran Rivalidad, Ash había Pasado por ese Centro Pokemon de Casualidad y vio a Esos Pokemon enfrentarse y Por lo visto Hasta que uno de los Dos Muera, Cuando Zangoose cayo Debilitado Seviper Trato de Matarlo, Pero Ash Saco a Pignite y el Pokemon Víbora, Cayo Vencido con un "Lanzallamas"

-Deberían Controlar los Instintos Asesinos de Sus Pokemon, esos Instintos Acabaran con un Inocente un Día de estos- Ash Sabiamente y se Retiro

Myline, la Líder del Gimnasio Veilstone había Pasado Por alla y vio al Pokemon de Ash, vio Que Ash iba al Parque y decidió ir y Hacerle unas Preguntas

-Ash Hola- Saludo Myline, pero Ash estaba algo Confundido- ¿No Me recuerdas? Soy Yo Myline- Ash ahora la Recordo

-Ah, hola Myline, Cuanto tiempo- Ash con su Característico Optimismo

-Si, fueron Dos Largos Años, Pero e Estado Protegiendo Ciudad Veilstone de la Alianza, es Demasiado Agotador y vienen de Todos Lados, Necesito Ayuda- Myline Agotada

-Si, pero No solo son Pokemon, ya que Son Humanos También y Yo no se Artes Marciales- Ash Arrepentido de ese Defecto

-Yo puedo Entrenarte Ash- Myline Tranquila

-¡¿En Serio?!- Ash sorprendido

-Si, Comenzaremos Mañana, Adiós- Myline se Retiro del Parque

Ash se Quedo sentado un Rato y Saco un Comic de los Power Rangers Mighty Morphing y vio la Imagen De Trini con la Admiración que le Tiene Desde Niño, el Tiene dos Sueños, Ser un Maestro Pokemon y un Artista Marcial Como lo es En los Comics o lo era en su Vida de Ranger, la Valiente y Admirable Trini Kwan

-Podre ser Como la Gran Trini Kwan, la Primera Ranger Amarilla, pero me Preocupa Mi Planeta, Pero no me Importa Morir en el Proceso, Pero Traeré la Paz a este Mundo que esta Siendo Asolado Por la Guerra, ahora debo Concentrarme en el Entrenamiento de Myline- Ash

**Al Día Siguiente…**

Ash fue al Dojo de Myline con una Camisa Celeste Sin Mangas, un Pantalón de Azul, con Sandalias y Cintas atadas en Las Manos

-Muy Bien, Ahora debes Entrenar para Proteger tu Mundo, Ahora debes Mantenerte Serio- Ash Para si Mismo

Entro al Gimnasio y Myline lo Recibió con una Sonrisa y lo Guió por Todo el Gimnasio, el Salón de Entrenamiento, Meditación y el Comedor, Ash estaba Hambriento y Mayline también, Cuando Terminaron de Comer Comenzaron el Entrenamiento

-Las Artes Marciales no son un Metodo para la Guerra, son un Medio de Paz, Defensa y Control- Myline Caminando alrededor de Ash

Ash estaba en Posición de Meditación- Lo se, estuve Practicando un Poco, Cada vez que Acababa mis Viajes, Meditación, Movimientos-

-¿Que Hay de "La Paz Interior"? ¿Tambien has Practicado Eso? El interior es Algo que uno Niega-

-No, es algo que Yo Manipulo- Ash levantándose

-¿En serio?-

Uno de los Residentes del Dojo Había Puesto unas Tablas en el Área de Entrenamiento, Myline fue y las Partió con una Patada Lateral, Pero Astillas y Pedazos de Madera le Quedaron en el Pie

-¿Eso Duele Myline?- Ash

-Lo siento como Estar en la Lluvia, Una Molestia- Myline

-Deja Cicatriz- Ash

-Ash, ¿Que Dolor No lo Hace? Eso te Enseñare Primero, a Resistir el Dolor-

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Ash Trato de Subir a una Colina Pequeña para Al menos Tener alguna Señal de un Comunicador, un Dolor en el Costado lo Detiene, Pero Respira Profundo y Continua

**-Flashback-**

Ash y Myline estaban en el Salón de Meditación y Ambos estaban Viendose

-El Dolor no Puede Ser vencido- Ash

-No, pero Puede ser Puesto en su Lugar- Myline Mostrando su Pie con las Heridas de las Tablas y Algunas Astillas

Ash Casi lo Entendio- ¿Es el Lugar donde el Dolor Trabaja Para ti?-

Ash estuvo en Posición de Meditación Sobre unos Tablones con Picos de Madera

-El Dolor no Trabaja Para ti, Tu trabajas Por medio del Dolor- Myline Mientras el Día y la Noche pasaban- Ash, Después de Todos Meses ¿No has Aprendido?-

Ash comenzó una Practica de unos Golpes con Myline, los Cuales la Líder de Gimnasio Bloqueaba fácilmente algunos, pero recibia Otros y los Podía Resistir, Derribo a Ash, pero el no se Da por Vencido y se Levanta De nuevo, Myline sonrió Admirando la Valentía del Chico, descansaron y decidieron Curarse las Heridas entre Ellos, Aunque Ash tenia algunas Dudas

-Myline- Ash

-Si Ash-

-¿Como es que tu…?- Ash

-La duda que flota en el Aire desde hace Meses, Adquirí el Conocimiento de los Faquires, Fui con Ellos y me Entrenaron, Tuvieron Éxito, Cuando Volví, me Volví Maestra antes de Darme cuenta- Myline

-¿Pero porque Me enseñas?- Ash algo confundido

Myline se tomo Tiempo para Responder- Por una Visión, vi una Visión de una Batalla…-

**Myline POV**

Vi una Batalla de un Ejercito de... Unos sujetos en Extraños Trajes de Colores, y unos Cyborgs, Hombres Pez, Hombres de Masa, Robots, Fantasmas, Lagartos Rojos, Hombres de Hielo, Reptiles Semi-humanos, Hombrecillos Verdes y Otras Cosas muy Feas para no Recordarlas

**Fin POV**

-Esa Batalla estaba escrita en un Destino que Puede ser Inevitable- Myline

Ash estaba algo Confundido ante las Palabras de Myline, el sabia que bromear no es su Fuerte, pero el no Cree Mucho en el Destino, pero no Deja las Cosas al Azar

**-Fin Flashback-**

Ash se sentó en la Base de un Árbol y decidió Descansar

-Buizel, Hawlucha- Dolor en el costado- Regresen- Dicho eso los Devolvió a las PokeBolas

Ash estuvo comenzando a Dormir en ese Árbol, No Agonizando, cansancio por el Esfuerzo, el no Entendía como la Alianza Venia sis Armas y antes de Darte Cuenta, POOF, Armas Instantáneas, no puede ni Pensar como es que las Obtienen, apoya su Mano en el Hoyo de un Árbol y sintió algo Frió que no Era Hielo, vio y Descubrió un Arma de Láser de la Alianza, entonces Recordó de una de Sus Patrullas que antes de una Batalla, los Reclutas de la Alianza Buscan en los Arbustos y Comenzó a Ignorar el Cansancio y el Dolor para comenzar a Buscar en los Arbustos y los Encuentra Repletos de las Armas de La Alianza

-¿Pero que?- Ash comenzó a Buscar en Arboles, Arbustos y encontraba Armas

**En Otro Lado…**

Los Demás Rangers llegaron a un Punto donde Ash pudo Haber Aterrizado

-Tal vez esta Cerca Del Sitio de la Batalla contra el Dark Arceus, puede estar Cerca del Lugar o eso Creo- Barry

Eso que dijo Barry le pudo Haber dado una Idea a Brock de Donde pueda Estar- En un Bosque cercano a Pueblo Paleta, Por supuesto, ¿Como no Se me Ocurrió?- Brock quejándose- Me quiero Volver Chango, muy Bien, hay que Buscar en los Bosques Cercanos a Pueblo paleta-

-Entendido, solo una Preguntita- Korrina

-¿Cual?-

-¿Donde es Pueblo Paleta?- Korrina con inocencia

Esa pregunta hizo que Brock Cayera al Estilo Anime (Porque lo es)

**Bosque de Pueblo Paleta...**

Dawn estaba buscando la Señal del Morpher de Ash, la cual era Mas fácil de Rastrear en Tierra que en La base, Estaba Aterrada ya que Aun Para un Ranger, es Imposible Salir Ileso después de un Ataque Como ese, pero intentaba Mantenerse Calmada

-Muy bien, Alto- Dawn se detuvo y encontró una Gran concentración de la Energía Amarilla de Ash- ¡Si! Es aqui, ahora Debo estar Muy cerca de ti Ash- Dijo eso y se imagino a Ella y Ash... (N/A: eso se los Dejo a ustedes) eso Causo que Hasta su Sonrojo se viera Hasta en el Casco

Dawn comenzó a Caminar y buscando la Energía de Ash, la cual Mientras mas se Acerca Mas Fuerte se Hace el Rastro, Dawn camino por 10 minutos y encontró a Ash buscando en los Arbustos

-Ash ¿Que haces?- Dawn confundida

Ash no le Respondió, solo le Enseño un Arma de la Alianza, Dawn se quedo Estática al ver el Arma, pero ahora se Impacto al ver Mas Armas de la Alianza en los Brazos de Ash

-Dawn, hay que ir A la Base y…- Quejido de Dolor- Modificar Nuestras Armas-

-No camines, yo te llevare- Dawn poniendo el Brazo de Ash en su Hombro

-Gracias… Dawn- Ash antes de Caer inconsiente

-ASH, RESISTE- Dawn preocupada

La Ranger Azul comenzó a Cargar a Ash en su espalda con la Meta de Llevarlo al PokeCycle e Ir a la Base y Sanar sus Heridas, llego a la Moto y Aun tenia a Ash en su Espalda, Arranco el PokeCycle y comenzó a Ir a la Base, Apenas llego y Comenzó a Tratar con las Heridas del Ranger Amarillo

-Muy bien, sus Poderes Evitaron que fueran Heridas Peores, Solo Necesita unas Vendas y Hielo, Mamoswine, Buneary- Llamo Daw

Mamoswine y los Demás salieron del Cuarto de Dawn y vieron a su Entrenadora con un Ash Herido

-¿Necesitas Hielo?- Mamoswine sarcástico

-¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA SARCASMO, NECESITO ESE HIELO AHORA!- Grita Dawn Molesta e impaciente

-Entendido Dawn, Piplup, necesitamos una Cubeta con Agua- Buneary

Piplup fue por un Balde y lo lleno de Agua, y Buneary uso Rayo de Hielo y Mamoswine uso sus Colmillos y Rompió el Hielo para poder Usarlo

Dawn busco una Bolsa lo bastante Grande para el Hielo, lleno la bolsa y la Puso sobre la Herida de Ash

-Dawn… las Armas...- Ash con dificultad

-Tranquilo, están en la Bóveda- Dawn sonriendo, acerco el Morpher a su Cara- Brock, Soy Dawn, encontré a Ash, Resulto Herido por el Ataque pero ya se Atienden sus Heridas, estamos en la Base-

-_"Entendido, ya Regresamos a la Base"- _Brock

-Ok, y Brock, hay Algo que Tienen que Ver- Dawn corta la Comunicación, y Mira a Ash en la Camilla, Suspiro y fue a Sentarse a la Cama de su Cuarto y Pensar en la Manera de Declararse- Ahora no es el Momento, quizás llegue Cuando Menos espere- Bostezo Repentino- Creo que necesito Dormir- Dawn se Acomodo en su cama Para Dormir y se Quedo Dormida a los 5 Minutos

**Mente de Dawn…**

_Dawn Abrió los Ojos y vio a su Alrededor y vio que estaba en un Espacio Vació flotando en Medio de la Nada, en un Espacio de Colores que se Distorsionan Continuamente_

_-"¿Donde estoy?"- Dawn confundida-"Mejor dicho ¿Como llegue a Este Extraño Lugar? De seguro estoy Soñando De nuevo, Eso es, Despierta Dawn, Despierta"- Decía mientras se Abofeteaba, pero si Fuera un Sueño, ella no Sentiría Dolor-"Auch, esto es Real, Ok lo vuelvo a Preguntar ¿Donde Estoy?"- Dawn perdiendo la Paciencia_

_-"En la Dimensión del Vació"- Una voz Familiar Para Dawn_

_La Ranger Volteo y encontró a una Chica nada Desconocida Para ella, al Verla, Dawn apreto los Puños y Pronuncia el Nombre que Creyó que Jamas volvería a Decir_

_-"Sunset Shimmer"-_

_La "Princesa" estaba Frente a Dawn, pero estaba Envuelta en una Aura Roja que Indicaba que Era Malvada_

_-"Dawn vieja Amiga ¿Como has estado?"- Sunset __Sarcástica_

_-"Mejor ya que estas Bajo una Pila Humeante de Escombros de Metal, si Eso no fue Suficiente, yo te Destruire"- Dawn Poniéndose en Posición Para su Morfosis_

_Sunset hizo una Señal de "No" con el Dedo- "Tranquila esto solo es un Sueño, pero te Engañe, No estas en la Dimensión del Vació, Ahora"- Chasqueo los Dedos y el entorno Cambio a una especie de Cueva muy Oscura y de Apariencia Maligna-"¿Sabes Donde estas Ahora? Bienvenida a Nexuz"-_

_Dawn se Quedo de Piedra al Escuchar el Sitio Donde esta-"¿El Nexuz? Eso es Imposible, Fue Destruido Hace Demasiado por los Rangers Wild Force"-_

_-"Correccion: los Orgs fueron Destruidos Hace Demasiado por los Rangers Wild Force. Pero este Lugar, es un Cementerio para los Espíritus Org y la Antigua Guarida del Poderoso Amo Org, Lastima que se Apodero de ese Científico Idiota de Vikctor Addler, Relájate, no Vine a Pelear, Pero lo Aras con la Persona que Amas Mas que Nadie, Para Cuando te Des Cuenta, el Ranger Amarillo Sera mi Segundo al Mando y Tal vez Algo Mas"- Sunset Lamiéndose los Labios con Lujuria, algo que no Paso Desapercibido Para la Ranger Azul_

_Dawn lo comprendió al Ver a Sunset Relamerse los Labios Así, Ella También esta Interesada en Ash, Como Un Segundo al Mando y que el la Ame_

_-"No lo Aras"- Dawn Celosa_

_-"Obligame"- Sunset Desapareciendo_

_Dawn Trato de Atraparla, pero ya Habia Desaparecido y se vio que Volvió a la Dimensión del Vació y Ash estaba Ahí con una Mirada Neutral, no Habia Brillo, Ni Voluntad, Ni Emoción, Parecía ser un Esclavo Hechizado_

_-"¿Ash?"- Dawn Temerosa_

_"Ash" solo se Transformo en Ranger pero de un Traje Muy distinto al del Ranger Pikachu, Se Lanzo contra Dawn, pero Antes del Golpe…_

**Base Ranger...**

Dawn despertó, ella estaba Respirando Agitadamente, Sudando Tanto que Hasta Mojar la Ropa que Lleva Puesta, Tenia una Mirada llena de Miedo y Comenzo a Recordar toda Esa "Pesadilla"

-Vay, eso Fue una Pesadilla muy Horrenda, pero Fue Muy Real- Dawn aun asustada- Mejor Consultare Eso con Udonna Después-

Dawn fue a Bañarse en el Baño de su Cuarto, de Ducho, Se Cambio y fue a la Sala General y vio que los Demás acaban de Llegar

-Dawn ¿paso algo Malo?- Cilan

-Nada, todo Normal- Dawn Tranquila-_"Excepto en mi Mente"_\- Piensa Apretando su Pecho

Brock saco a Chansey y esta Comenzó a ver el Estado Actual de Ash, es Cual comenzaba a Recuperarse de Ese Mortífero Ataque de Megazord Malvado

-Estará Como Siempre Mañana a Primera Hora-

-Al menos estara Bien, pero Ahora debemos estar atentos de los Rangers Malvados- Iris Preocupada

-Lo que Necesitamos- Ash Sentándose- Es Acabar con su Megazord, no Podemos Rendirnos Cuando las Cosas se Tornan Difíciles, Honraremos el Legado de Todos los Rangers que Estuvieron antes de Nosotros, Aquellos que ya no Están, y Aquellos que buscan la Luz en un Mundo Oscurecido Por la Guerra, Jamas Cederemos ante estos Males, no Importa que Sean Humanos, Estelares o de Nuestro Propio Planeta, Retamos a Aquellos que Busquen Nuestra Destrucción, que nos Derriben Todas las Veces del Multiverso, Siempre Volveremos, y Mas Fuertes cada Vez Mas- Ash Logrando alcanzar el Corazón de los Rangers y Pokemon- Rangers Unidos- extiende Su Mano con el Morpher, los Demás Rangers Pokemon no Tardaron en Juntar Sus Manos con los Morphers

-¡FUERZA POKEMON PARA SIEMPRE!- Alzaron Las manos con la Mayor Motivación

Arceus Veia todo Desde la Columna Lanza, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan, Estan Listos para recibir un Poder que Arceus Tenia, por si Todo iba Mal

-_"Están Preparados"-_ Pensó Arceus

**Columna Lanza…**

-Definitivamente lo Están- Arceus

-Pero ¿Estas Seguro?- Miyoko

-Sin duda Alguna, Ash Reflexiono de Su Vida que Vivió antes de Sus Poderes, Admiro a Kwan desde Siempre, y Siguio sus Pasos en las Artes Marciales, el y su Equipo me Demostraron que Pueden con Algo Peor-

-¿Porque no les Diste Ese Poder antes de su Encuentro con los Rangers Malvados?- Cruger Confundido

-Eso no Hubiera Hecho Diferencia Alguna, Dialga me Mostró que en Esta Fecha Lograrían Alcanzar Su "Verdadero Potencial" cuando Ellos Superen Sus Obstáculos Internos, Pero Ash aun debe Superar uno, el Cual, Cuando sea Superado, Estará a su Máximo Poder- Arceus Como un Sabio

-¿Eso que Significa?- Daggeron

Arceus no Respondió de Inmediato a la Pregunta del Caballero Solaris, solamente Vio un Muro con Los Dibujos de un Raichu, un Empoleon, un Steelix, un Haxorus y un Simisage

-Pronto lo Sabrán, Pronto- Arceus Misterioso

_Este es el Fin del Capítulo, Ash estuvo entrenandose en las Artes Marciales Para ser Como la Primera Ranger Amarilla, la Honorable Trini Kwan, Ahora los Rangers Pokemon no Dudaran en su Posible Batalla Final Contra sus Similares, Ahora, la Batalla Final Sera algo que Decidira el Fin de un Equipo_


	18. Power Rangers Malvados Parte 5

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capítulo 17

Power Rangers Malvados Parte 5

Evolución

_Esta Batalla de Poderes Llegara a su Fin, el Triunfador no Solo Acabara con los Poderes De su Rival, sino que Además el Triunfador Tendra Mas Poder del que Pueda Imaginarse, la Batalla Final Entre Rangers va a Llegar a su Final_

**Base Ranger 1 Día después…**

Ash ya se Habia Recuperado de las Heridas y Ahora, Los Rangers Pokemon estaban Entrenando en el Simulador, Max habia Tomado el Casco de Ash ya que el Escanee Sobrevivio a la Caida y el Ataque, ahora Intenta Encontrar el Punto Debil del Dark Arceus Megazord

-Hola Max- Kenneth apareciendo de Repente

-¿Como te va en el Escaneo?- Marucho

-No muy bien, Colress construyo Muy Bien esa cosa, Parece que no Tiene Debilidad, Lo que me Extraña es que se Paresca a un Org- Max algo Cansado

-Podemos Ayudarte- Marucho Sonriendo

-Solo necesitamos una Copia del Escaneo y Buscar su Debilidad entre Todos- Kenneth

-Muy bien, Enviare la de Kenneth a su Comunicador, Marucho, la Tuya ira a tu Morpher- Max tecleando unos Codigos

Las copias de los Planos tardaran como unos 5 Minutos, solo esperan que la Alianza los Deje Tranquilos, los Rangers Terminaron de Entrenar y se Dedicaron a Planear su Estategia, algo que Molestaba a Barry

-Yo, tengo un Plan, Nos Transformamos, Peleamos, les Pateamos los Traseros y les Ganamos, Fácil- Barry Orgulloso de Su "plan"

Zoey lo miro con Frialdad- Barry, Nos Enfrentamos a Enemigos Con nuestros mismos Poderes, Mismas Armas y Mismas Ha-bi-li-da-des- Señalo Zoey- no Podemos Guiarnos Por la prisa, Leambow y Daggeron me Dijeron, "Aquellos que Siempre Van a las Carreras, Están acabados", si Hacemos algo Sin planeacion, Estamos Muertos-

-Zoey esta en lo Correcto- Fabia- no Solo soy una Princesa de mi Planeta, soy una Caballera del Castillo, Así que Créanme cuando les digo, que ese Plan nos Matara-

-Si, Además Apesta y Siempre Son Difíciles las Batallas- Stephan

Dan estuvo con los Brazos y Piernas Cruzados, Ojos cerrados y Callado, parece estar Meditando

-¿Dan estas Bien?- Mira

El Ranger Rojo Milenario solo Asintió y seguía Meditando en la Situación de los Rangers Malvados, Abrió los ojos y se le Ocurrió algo

-Lo Tengo, Cuando Ellos despliegen su Megazord, También debemos Desplegar Los Nuestros, el Maestro Ninja, Shoghun, el Fuerza Milenaria, el ToroZord, El Pegaso, hasta el Terrazord, Así Tendremos una Clara Ventaja Numerica contra Ellos, Tal vez Ellos Tengan dos Brazos Mas, Pero Nosotros Seremos Mas-

-Eso Podria Funcionar- Shun Sonriendo

-O Acabarian Destruyendo a los Zords, pero no Tenemos Nada que Perder- Spectra Serio

Aelita estuvo Viendo de un Lado a otro y buscaba con la Vista a Dos "Personitas"

-¿Ocurre algo Aelita?- Mira

-Si, ¿Han visto a Kenneth o a Marucho?-

-No desde Hace un gran Rato- Yumi

Ambos Rangers pequeños Azules estaban en el Cuarto que Comparten, ambos estaban Tratando de encontrar una Debilidad en la estructura, Falla en el Diseño hasta un Punto Debil, pero no encontraban Alguno de Esos

Los Rangers Azules se tiraron al Suelo con Resignación, no pudieron Haber encontrado algo, aunque Odiarían Admitirlo en Voz alta, Colress Construyo Muy bien esas Maquinas

-Realmente estamos Fritos, Ese Megazord Oscuro es muy Poderoso- Kenneth rendido

Marucho se mostraba Rendido, pero Recordo algo de los Pokemon que Puede Funcionar para Superar a los Rangers Malos, O terminar Como Comida Frita

-Creo que tengo una Idea de como lo Podremos Derrotar, pero los Demás también merecen Saberlo-

-Nunca discuto con Ese Punto-

Ambos Rangers enanos salieron y les Contaron la Posible Debilidad del Dark Arceus Megazord, cuando terminaron todos guardaron Silencio, esperando una Respuesta de los PokeRangers ya que Ellos son los Unicos Rangers en el Multiverso que Conocen a los Pokemon y su Biología

-Eso puede Funcionar, los Pokemon también cuentan con Debilidades, Pero no Podemos olvidar las Habilidades- Ash

-Si, eso no puede Pasarse de Alto, pero Podría Funcionar- Dawn sonriendo

Ninguno se Negó a la Idea de usar sus Debilidades de los Pokemon, ahora que ya Tenían los Planes de Ataque listos, Solo debían Prepararse, Para la Batalla Final

**Cuartel de la Alianza…**

Pero al Igual que los Rangers Buenos tienen una Sesión de "Lluvia de Ideas", los Rangers Malvados estaban Planeando una Forma Agonizante, Dolorosa y Horrenda Para acabar con Ash y los demás

Pero a Diferencia de la de los Buenos, Ninguno tenia Ideas Decentes, Simples o Originales

-Podemos Usar a sus Propios Zords para Destruirlos- Drew

-No, eso no Podemos Hacerlo- Burgundy fastidiada, se le Ocurrio una Idea, pero antes de Decir algo…

-Por Ultratrillonesima Vez Burgundy, deja de Pensar solo en Destruir al Ranger Verde, O yo te Convertiré en un Trofeo Disecado- Paul Harto ya que no era la Primera vez que Dijo algo de "Solo Destruyamos a Cilan"

-Si bu Ple, Debemos Destruirlo, para que Ellos pierdan al tipo Listo de su Equipo, Paul, Déjanos hacer algo mio- Burgundy

-¡Cállate! Este es mi Equipo, o Sigues mis Ordenes o Saca tu Trasero de Aquí-

Burgundy Realmente esta al Borde del Colapso ya que desde Hace Semanas Estuvo Tragandose a la Fuerza su Enojo desde que se Volvió Ranger Malvada

-Oigan, si ya Terminaron de Discutir, el Cerebrito Descubrió Algo 1000% Mas Importante- Georgia en la Entrada

Los Rangers Malvados Abandonaron sus Habitaciones y Fueron al Salón de los Lideres y allá estaban los Amos de la Alianza y el Profesor Colress, cuando Todos quedaron Presentes, Colress Inicio la Presentación

-Se porque Preguntan por Esta Presentación, Desde lo de Ciudad Lumiose, Estuve estudiando al Megazord de los Rangers para Sacar Provecho y Replicarlos de Esta Tecnología, Por desgracia, Mis intentos Anteriores Fueron Rotundos y Brutales: Fracasos, no he Podido Replicar la Unión ya que No Existe una Fuente de Poder lo Bastante Grande, Resistente o Poderosa Para ser Amplificada con la Unión de Maquinas Anexas con Una Principal, o Explotaban o Acaban Desarmandose, Pero Tras estudiar a Fondo el Megazord de los Rangers Por dentro y por Fuera, Logre Canalizar Sentimientos para Convertirlos en una Fuente de Poder para unas Maquinas Exactas a los Zords, Pero a Base de Otros Pokemon, Mas Fieros, Fuertes y Malvados, pero para Desarrollar estas Maravillas, Habia que Diseñar los DarkMorphers y a los Dark Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, ellos Son los Únicos que pueden Controlar estas Maquinas Invencibles, pudieron Haber sido de sus Reclutas, pero solo Resultaron ser Inutiles y Fracasados, Hice unas Cuantas Pruebas con algunos de los Reclutas y todos los Resultados Fueron Negativos, no podían soportar el Poder Malvado de los Morphers, así que Buscamos a Entrenadores, y Esos Resultaron ser Ustedes- Colress señala a Sus Rangers- Ellos Fueron Capaces de Resistir el Poder y la Energía Oscura del Youkai, solo ellos la Pudieron Soportar y Dirigir como quieren, sin Desmayarse, o Morir, ahora que los Tenemos, ya no Tenemos Rival alguno, prepare el Dark Megazord para la Batalla Final contra Ellos-

Los Lideres se Mostraron Satisfechos al ver la Presentación del Científico Responsable de la Creación Suprema de la Organización, aun si los Rangers Buenos o Malvados Son Derrotados, tienen un Acceso a su Tecnología de Megazord

-Profesor, Actualiza Nuestros Arsenal de Armas, Ahora que Podemos Tener nuestros Propios Megazords, Necesitamos la Ventaja Numerica Contra los Rangers, en Cuanto a ustedes, Prepárense, La Batalla Final se Acerca y llévense a las Otras 3 con Ustedes- Giovanni

Los Dark Rangers Asintieron y 5 de Ellos Abandonaron el Edificio, Georgia quien Notaba mas un Pelaje Blanco en sus Brazos trataba de Quitárselo como Sea, fue a las Capsulas en donde los Crearon y vio a los 3 Miembros faltantes, los Cuales Parecen estar Controlados ya que ni Hacían nada

-Muy Bien Inutiles, Cuando los Rangers estan Desorientados, Ustedes los Van a Eliminarlos, ¿Esta Claro?-

-Si ama Georgia- los Tres sujetos con una Mirada Perdida

-Excelente, Preparence ya que Sera Pronto- Georgia retirandose

Llego con el Resto de los Dark Rangers, estaban Preparándose para la Batalla, Georgia acerco a Burgundy y a Drew y los Llevo a un Pasadizo

-¿Que ocurre Georgia?- Drew confundido

-Ok... Oigan, una Pregunta ¿No les Pasa nada Extraño a sus Cuerpos desde que Nos Reclutaron para esos Experimentos?- Georgia

Drew y Burgundy se Miran preocupados pero También sorprendidos de saber que no son los Únicos que Notaron ese Detalle en sus Cuerpos

-Diganme- Georgia Impaciente

-Si, lo comprobamos Hace Tres Semanas, me Comenzaban a Salir Garras y vi que son de un Absol- Drew quitándose unos Guantes que llevaba Puestos, y Mostro Garras y Pelaje Blanco de un Absol, Su, Absol

-A mi me a estado Saliendo Esto- Burgundy se Bajo un Poco el Pantalón, Georgia volteo desviando la Vista

-¿Que te Pasa Burgundy?- Georgia apenada por lo que Hace la Conocedora Clase "C"

-Mira- Burgundy expone una Cola de Castor, y en su Vientre Tiene unas Caparaconchas de Dewott

Georgia, Drew y Burgundy comenzaron a Recordar que a los Demás les esta Pasando algo Similar, a Harley le Comenzaron a Salir Espinas de Cacturne en Brazos y Piernas y el Hace un Esfuerzo en Ocultarlas, Ursula en las Mejillas le salen las Marcas Positiva "+" y Negativa "-" de Minun y Plusle y a Paul Parece que le Salen Tenazas en las Manos.

-Según Recuerdo, el Imperio de Youkai nos Propina de sus Poderes Oscuros, y Según Recuerdo de Toda Película De Terror y Súper héroes, y Como todos Lo Saben y Deberían Saber que, La Magia Oscura Tiene su Precio, un Muy y Énfasis en "MUY" Alto Precio- Georgia Aterrada, ya que Eso debería Saberlo Todo el Mundo.

Los Tres Rangers Malignos estaban Aterrados ya que Eso Podria Significar, que esos Cambios, son Ese "MUY Alto Precio", a Paul no le Importa lo Que le Pase, con Tal de Destruir a Ash.

-¡¿Que les Pasa Bobos?! Hay que Destruir a Ketchum y a su Séquito de Bobalicones- Paul.

Los Tres Asintieron, solo esperan que Esos Cambios sean solo Temporales y Sean Reversibles

**Base Ranger...**

Los Rangers Pokemon, Ninja, Milenarios Repasan el Plan de Ataque, Ahora Pueden Tener una Posible Ventaja contra El Dark Arceus, los Rangers Wild Force se Unieron al Plan ya que Ellos Tienen la Experiencia de Haber Luchado Contra el Predazord de Zenaku.

-Creo que Necesitaran Apoyo en Esta, Siempre los Ayudaremos Cuando lo Necesiten- Cole Sonriendo

-Merrick, ¿El Predazord Puede Usar la Ola Depredador Contra la Oscura?- May Curiosa

-No estoy Seguro Si puede asemejar su Fuerza, Pero espero que Logre Frenar el Ataque, Al menos Hasta que tu Hermano Encuentra una Debilidad-

-Si, Espero que no Aparescan esos "PutridZords", son Duros- Alissa Preocupada Recordando su Encuentro.

La Alarma sono y la Imagen Muestra a los Rangers Malvados Caminando Rumbo a Pueblo Paleta para Atraer la Atención de los Rangers Buenos, la Cual Obtuvieron Rapido.

-Iremos Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan, May y Yo, si las Cosas se Ponen Horribles ya Sabrán que Hacer- Ash

Los Demás asintieron y estan De acuerdo con Ash, Necesitaran Energía Para la Batalla de Magazords

-Gracias por Entender Amigos- Ash Sonriendo- Muy Bien Amigos ¡Morfosis Ahora!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Blaziken! ¡Forma Ranger!- Seis Rangers Pokemon se Transformaron y van Hacia el Combate Final contra sus Opuestos.

**Camino a Pueblo Paleta, Al Amanecer...**

Los Rangers Malvados estaban en un Claro Grande de unas Colinas, un Camión de Noticias llego sin que Ellos se Dieran Cuenta y una Reportera y un Camarografo Comenzaron un Reportaje en Vivo y Directo al Mundo.

-A todos Nuestros Televidentes de la Poke-visión, espero que Vean Esto, Ayer a Plena Luz del Día, los Power Rangers Malvados Estuvieron Escribiendo Esto en un Prado- la Reportera Muestra una Imagen de un Prado de Flores, con Letras Ardiendo en Llamas y Dice así **"Power Rangers, es la Hora de la Batalla Final, Somos Superiores a Todos los Adversarios, Monstruos y Fenómenos que Enfrentaron, ustedes y sus Estúpidos Amiguitos Caerán, en las Colinas De Pueblo Paleta Al Amanecer, Uno Vivira y el Otro Morira, y Esos serán Ustedes"**\- Eso Sin ninguna Sombra o nube de Duda, era una Carta de Desafió para los Rangers Buenos, Seguro la Alianza Nos va a Destruirnos si Ellos no se Presentan, Yo y mi Equipo estamos Arriesgando la Vida para Transmitirles esta Información, Power Rangers, si nos Escuchan, Por Piedad, ayuda- la Reportera Vio a Paul Acercarse y se Asusto, pero el lo Pensó y tomo el Micrófono para Una Declaración

-Espero que Sean Todos testigos de este Espectáculo de Maravilla, "La Muerte de los Power Rangers", Todos son libres de ver Como los Rangers van a Ser Dolorosamente Aniquilados, porque así va a Ser- le Devolvió el Micrófono y fue con su Equipo.

Ash y los Demás llegaron en sus PokeCycles y se Bajaron para Encarar a los Malvados Rangers.

-Power Rangers Malvados, ustedes son una Deshonra para el Legado de Todos los Power Rangers y el Legado de Zordon de Eltar, Hoy es el Día que su Maldad, Traicion y Deshonra Terminara- Ash

-Eso quiero verlo, ¡Ataquen!-

Los Rangers Pokemon se Lanzaron entre ellos, Ash VS Paul, Dawn VS Ursula, Brock VS Harley, Iris VS Georgia, Cilan VS Burgundy Y May VS Drew.

May peleaba con su Espada Llamarada contra las Flechas de Láser de Drew, el Peleaba con Gran rivalidad Hacia May, ella Trataba de Asestar un Golpe contra el Ranger Absol, pero el Evadía los Golpes de la Espada de la Ranger Blaziken, ambos Trataban de golpearse con Sus Armas, May fue la que Logro Dar el Primer golpe y logra Herir a Drew Fácilmente.

-Drew, Basta, deja de Ser algo que podria Destruirte, unetenos, puedes ser algo Mejor- May Tratando de Disuadirlo

-Jamas, Jamas Voy ser parte de una Causa para los Débiles como tu, esta Causa de la Maldad es algo Para los Fuertes Como yo- Drew como un Psicótico

May jamas vio a Drew así, el Poder del Ranger Malvado No solo debe estar Cambiando su Cuerpo, También Debe estarle Derritiendo la Mente, Despojandolo de la Poca Cordura que Debe Quedarle.

Cilan y Burgundy son los que dan Algo mas de Pelea, ya que Cilan de Defiende de los Ataques de Burgundy, losCual Parecía que ya Perdió Totalmente el Juicio de Ella Misma.

-Ahora seras Historia Cilan, te Matare, Despellejare, Besare tu Cadáver y te Enviare a la Morgue de Cuidad Straiton en Pedazitos- Burgundy Como una Demente Sedienta de Sangre.

-Eso es Repulsivo, Aun para ti, debes Controlarte- Cilan pensó el ¿Porque ahora esta Chiflada, Mas de los Usual?- Ya se, el Poder del Ranger Malvado te Esta Haciendo eso, Déjanos Ayudarte y te Curaremos, Creo-

-¿Quien Necesita una Cura cuando Puedo Hacer lo que Quiero? ¡DESTRUIRTE!- Grita Llena de Odio y Rencor, se lanza contra Cilan Juntando sus Espadas Caparaconchas

El Ranger Verde no sabe ahora que Decir con esa Burgundy Cambiada, solo pudo Extender sus Látigos y Prepararse para la Batalla por Venir.

Iris estaba Esquivando como Puede los Ataques de Hielo de Georgia, las Rangers se Trataban de Herir con sus Dagas y Garras, Georgia estaba Como una Fiera totalmente Salvaje, en lugar de Hablar, Soltaba Gruñidos de Oso, Iris estaba Confundida y alarmada ya que Siente que se Vuelve como una Mezcla de Ursaring y Beartic.

-Si esta Pelirroja era mala Siendo Normal, sera Peor si Cambia a Ser un Pokemon Mutante, Max, Date Prisa en la Debilidad- Decia Iris esquivando las Garras de la Ranger Blanca

Iris uso Pulso Dragón para Alejarla de su Alcanze, la Ranger Purpura estuvo Quieta y tramaba su Próxima Jugada, pero Paso algo Curioso, cuando Planeaba su Siguiente Golpe, aparecieron unos Cálculos Ciberneticos, se Sacudió la Cabeza y ya no los Ve.

-Eso fue Raro- Iris confundida, pero no Tuvo mas Tiempo para estarlo ya que Georgia se la Abalanza Sobre Iris y la Lastima un Poco

Brock y Harley estaban en una Disputa de Fuerzas Brutas con un Mazo VS un Lucero, Ambos estaban muy dispuestos a Vencer al Otro, Brock se Zafo de la Disputa y comenzo a Golpear a Harley, pero Poco Efecto hacian sus Golpes

-Jajajajaja, Eres patético Brock, si que si, Digo Digo-

-Harley, Detente, estas Enfermo, te ayudaremos y no tendrás que Ser esto Mas Tiempo- Brock

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Deja de Moverte, y Déjame Destruirte, Digo DIGO- Harley lanzándose Contra El

El Líder de Gimnasio de Cuidad Pewter solo Pudo Mantenerse en Guardia y prepararse Para lo que Puede venir, Harley solo Prepara el Ataque "Puño Drenaje" con su Lucero, el cual acertó en el Blanco y Brock ya casi se Queda sin Energías.

Dawn se las Ingenia para Evadir a Ursula, la Maligna Ranger Bipolar Dispara a todo objeto que el Tenga en Frente, disparaba a Cualquier cosa sin Razón, Dawn trataba de Dar en el Blanco contra Ursula, en un Intento de Saltar fue alcanzada Por un "Atac. Trueno" en la Espalda, Dawn se Levanto adolorida

-Esto Terminara en un momento, tu Miseria estara Completa en unos Segundos- Ursula Mas Fria que de Costumbre

-Esto... No Acabara… Así- Dawn adolorida

Ambas pusieron sus manos Cerca de sus Respectivas Armas, ambas se Veian Fijamente, Como en un Duelo de Vaqueros del Oeste, Desvainaron sus Blaster y Dispararon, Ambas estaban Quietas, Pero después Dawn sufrio unas Explosiones y Cayo Derrotada.

Ash y Paul eran los que Libran una Batalla de Intensidad de la Que nadie Quiera estar Cerca de La Batalla, Ash y Paul trataban de Dar un Golpe con sus Armas, El Sable Eléctrico de Ash estaba Envuelto en una Tormenta Eléctrica en Miniatura y Soltaba Rayos por Cada Golpe, el Hacha De Paul estaba cubierta Por un Aura De Oscuridad Maligna, estaban Corriendo Como Corredores en una Carrera tratando de Vencer o Destruir al Otro, se Detuvieron y comenzaron una Lucha a escasa Distancia, Ambos no Tenían la Intención de Parar, eso Parece ser una Lucha de la Que, Solo Uno Puede Sobrevivir, Ash trato de Desviar el Golpe del Hacha Drapion pero Recibió el Impacto y cayo de Espaldas desde el Cordillera, Mientras que Paul salto y Aterrizo de Pie.

Los Demás PokeRangers cayeron También Heridos por los Ataques de los Rangers Malos, May aun Puede Pelear, pero las Cosas no Van tan Bien para los Miembros Originales

-Ahora están Acabados, sus Únicas alternativas son Entregarle su Lealtad al Mal, Rendirse, o Morir ¿Cual Eligen?- Paul

-Ya sabes… Nuestra Eleccion... Paul- Dawn

-Nunca nos Rendiremos y Jamas Estaremos con el Youkai, ni la Alianza o el Submundo- Ash Determinado a Seguir con el Legado Ranger del Bien

-Como quieran, Siempre Fuiste y Seras un Idiota Ketchum, de Todas Formas, ustedes son Mejores Muertos que Vivos, Preparen el Golpe Destructor- Paul y los Demás Rangers se Ponen en guardia Cargando Energía Maligna

Los Rangers Pokemon Tratan de levantarse pero sus Heridas les Hacen Imposible el Ponerse de Pie, los Rangers Pokemon Oscuros ya Terminaron de Cargar su Golpe Final

-Parece que Esto es… El fin de los Power Rangers, Mejor que no Vean esto, es Horrible- la Reportera viendo con Temor la Escena

-¡Fuerza Pokemon Oscura, Golpe Destructor! ¡Máximo Poder!-

Los Rangers Pokemon Oscuros ya Iban a Lanzar el Golpe Final contra los Rangers Buenos, cuando lo hicieron, algo Impacto Bloqueándolo, el Brillo Ceso y Mostró Cinco Orbes de Luz de Distintos Colores, Amarillo Oscuro, Azul Marino, Plateado, Purpura con Detalles Verde Amarillo y Verde Claro, los Orbes se Introdujeron en los cuerpos de los Rangers Buenos y ellos Sienten un Poder Fluir por sus Cuerpos

-¿Que es Esto?- Dawn confundida

-Se siente Bien, es algo de Arceus, Usemoslo ¿Listos?- Ash

-¡Listos!-

-¡Power Rangers, Modo Evolución!- Los Rangers Cruzaron los Brazos en Forma "X", los Estiraron a los Lados del cuerpo, Alzaron La Mano Derecha al Cielo, Cuando lo Hicieron, un Aura Azul los Cubrió.

El Aura en Ash Ceso y Mostro que el Estaba Convertido en Ranger Raichu.

-¡Evolución! ¡Ranger Raichu!-

En Dawn el Aura También Ceso y Muestra el Traje de Ranger Empoleon en Versión Chica.

-¡Evolución! ¡Ranger Empoleon!-

El de Brock También desapareció Mostrando un Traje de color Plata, Tres picos en la Espalda, Casco Mostrando una Sonrisa Parecida a la del Guasón O Joker (Serie del 2004) pero Limpia y Blanca y Menos Horrenda, guantes y Botas con incrustacion De Metal.

-¡Evolución! ¡Ranger Steelix!-

Iris Estaba en la Misma Aura y la Misma ceso Mostrando los Colmillos y Cresta de Axew a Hachas y la Cresta de un de Haxorus, el Traje con Algunos Detalles Verde Amarillo, las puntas de los Dedos Rojas al Igual que en las Botas, Ambas Asimilando Garras.

-¡Evolución! ¡Ranger Haxorus!-

Finalmente Cilan estuvo con un Traje Cambiado en Verde Claro, en el casco el Peinado de Simisage, las Hojas en los Hombros, Brazos, Rodillas y Piernas, la Cola, y las Botas Amarillas en los Pies.

-¡Evolución! ¡Ranger Simisage!-

-¡Poder Blaziken! ¡Ranger Roja!- May en Pose de Lucha.

-¡Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon! ¡Forma Evolución!-

Los Rangers Buenos Posaron y Explosiones Aparecieron detrás de Ellos.

-¡¿Forma Que?!- los Rangers Malvados Incrédulos e Impactados.

**Columna Lanza…**

El Consejo vio en el Muro que Estaban los Pictogramas de esos 5 Pokemon Brillando, parece que ese Muro contenía "El Poder de la Evolución", Ahora vieron lo que se Refería Arceus.

-¿Guardabas un Poder Auxiliar para Los PokeRangers? ¿Y Nunca nos dijiste?- Miyoko

-No es que no Confie, es Por si Sunset Shimmer o Cualquier Lider del Mal los Tortura y Hablan, hay un Dicho Humano que dice así "Ojos que No Ven, Corazón que no Siente"- Arceus

El consejo Ranger entendía los Métodos de Arceus, Casi, el Guardaba secretos ya que Un Ranger o Cualquier aliado seria Capaz de Hablar o ver A través de sus Mente y Revelar secretos del Mundo Pokemon.

**Colinas de Pueblo Paleta...**

Los Rangers Buenos estaban sorprendidos pero Emocionados ya que Ahora tienen la Ventaja necesaria, sino que También el Poder Evolutivo Sano las heridas.

-¿Quien es el superior Ahora Bobos?- Ash burlandose

Paul y sus Lacayos no se inmutaron por ese Cambio, pero el Ranger Negro solto una Risa Tipo Guasón- ¿En serio? Ese era su Plan ¿Vencernos cambiando de Vestuario? Eso no servira, Que les corten los Ojos- Paul y los Rangers volvieron a Lanzarse entre los Rangers, pero esta Vez, los Rangers Buenos tienen la Ventaja.

Cilan Ahora no tenia que hacer grandes Esfuerzos, el simplemente Burlaba los Golpes de los Sables de Burgundy como si Fueran de Principiante, usando Pasos de Baile Disco.

Esquivo otro Golpe- ¿Es todo lo que Puedes?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- Rugió Furiosa disparando Agua, pero cilan…

-¡Manos de Simisage!- unas Armas Similares a las de Georgia, pero Como Simisage, Aparecieron en los Brazos de Cilan, Bloqueo el ataque.

Ambos Rangers se Lanzaron entre Ellos, pero Ahora Cilan era el que Tenia la Ventaja, esos Guantes le Daban Fuerza adicional, y le Permitía Usar "Garra de Acero" "Golpe Roca, Karate y Drenaje" Hasta "Garra Sombra".

Cilan Uso Golpe Drenaje y lo mantiene para Seguir con su Efectividad, golpeo a Burgundy hasta Dejarla Mareada y agotada por Toda la Energía que el Ranger Verde Dreno, cuando Burgundy se Hace mas Débil, Cilan tiene mas Energía.

-Acabemos Con esto- Cilan Miro el cielo y vio que el Sol Brilla intensamente, el Ranger Verde Alza sus Manos y una Esfera Amarilla Brillante aparece y se Pone en Postura de Kamehameha- ¡Rayo Solar!- Dispara el Rayo Solar y da de Lleno en Burgundy, mandándola Contra unos Arboles

May ahora peleaba Bien contra Drew, la Ranger Ahora estaba Mas que concentrada y Determinada en Vencerlo, Drew ahora estaba en Problemas ya que no Solo no Puede usar su Arco, También que May usaba su Espada a Máxima Temperatura.

-Esto… Es… una Broma, ¿Como es que Eres tan Fuerte?- Drew adolorido

-Solo es Determinación, de Proteger al inocente, Indefenso y Acabar con la Maldad- May lanzo Otro golpe con la Espada y Comienza a Cargar el Golpe Final- ¡Sable Llamarada, Corte de Fuego!- May lanzo su ataque Contra el Ranger Blanco/Negro y lo Venció

Iris ahora estaba Acorazada de Estomago, Hombros y Rodillas, tenia la Ventaja de Tener esas Corazas Puede Golpear con Mayor fuerza a Georgia, la Malvada Ranger estaba Tratando de Herirla, pero por Mas que intenta, No puede Dañar el Blindaje de la Ranger Tipo Dragón

-Creí que eras fuerte- Iris Fingiendo Decepción, y Agrego- Ahora soy Yo la mas Fuerte ¡Hacha Haxorus!- Iris invoco una Hacha de Dos Filos que Asemejan los colmillos de Haxorus, Como un Hacha de Bárbaros y Vikingos, comenzó a Atacar a Georgia con la Misma Hacha, cada Golpe de esa Hacha era como un Cuchillo de Diamante Solido Contra una pared de Hielo, Georgia estaba por Demás indignada Por saber que es Humillada por una Tipo Dragón, y antes de Darse Cuenta, Fue Derrotada de un Hachazo.

Brock ni se Movia contra los Ataques de Harley ya que Steelix es Tipo Acero y Ahora es Mas Resistente y Fuerte.

Harley se Canso de Golpear a Brock por cansancio y Agotamiento por los Golpes Inutiles contra Brock- Ok... Eres muy Fuerte lo Acepto, pero seguro Eres Lento- Harley Corriendo alrededor de Brock con la Esperanza de que sus Poderes sean lentos.

Pero la suerte No esta de Parte de Harley, Brock es tan Rápido como un Steelix, Cavando, Cavo golpeando la Tierra y creo una Nube de Polvo, Harley no sabe en Donde esta, Hasta que siente dos Manos en sus tobillos Arrastrándolo Bajo la Tierra y Cuando se Detuvo, Brock estaba Parado en Frente de Harley con una Sonrisa Triunfal, que no se nota por el Casco.

-Cuídate la Lenguita de Habladorsito o pasara algo que Lamentaras ¡Mandíbula Steelix!- Brock obtuvo su Arma, Un guante con Forma de la Cabeza del Pokemon Steelix.

El Ranger Marrón se lanzo contra Harley, comenzaron los golpes, Brock le Lanzo un Buen "Madibulazo" a Harley en el Estomago, el Ranger Malvado intento Golpear a Brock con su Lucero, pero el Buen Ranger lo Bloquea y ba Boca se Abre y Atrapa el Arma y la Lanza Lejos

-Este Mandibulin También Muerde, Ahora a Bailarle al Mariachi- Brock golpea a Harley haciendole un Gancho de Boxeo, y fue Lanzado fuera del Hoyo

Dawn estaba Superando los Rayos de Ursula ya que ella Disparaba sus Rayos y Dawn los esquiva como Pelotas, la Ranger Azul pensaba que ya que es como el Traje de Barry, Debe Tener la Misma Arma

-¡Tridente Empoleon!- un Arma Tridente a Manos de Dawn igual a le de Barry

-Una copia no Puede Hacer nada Contra algo Original- Ursula

-Cierto, Creo que deberías Irte- Dawn

Ese Comentario solo Molesto a la Ranger Bipolar, Disparo contra Dawn pero sus Disparos Fueron Bloqueados por el Tridente de Dawn y este se Volvio Blaster y disparo contra la Psicótica Ranger y Cayo Derrotada, Dawn le dio la Espalda y Poso de Triunfo

Ash ahora estaba Igualado a Paul, Ambos estaban Luchando Freneticamente Cuerpo a Cuerpo con una Fuerza descomunal, los Dos Demostraban el Odio que se Tenían en el Pasado, y el Odio de Ahora, Paul solo Argumentaba que Ash era un Estúpido, Solo el Fuerte Debe vivir, eso de Proteger al Débil y Volverlo Fuerte es una Idiotez, Ash era la Prueba Viviente de lo Contrario de las Creencias de Paul

-Te Equivocas, Los Pokemon son Nuestros Amigos, tu los Tratas Como Armas, Instrumentos, Ellos son Nuestros Amigos y No Dejare que los trates Como si Fueran "Inútiles" Como tu los Llamas, Los Defendere de Ti, ¡Lanza Raichu!- Ash saco la Lanza de Pikachu en su Forma de Ranger

Paul solo Saco su Hacha y se Puso en Guardia, Ambos se estaba Analizando Mutuamente, Ninguno movió un Musculo, pero Ahora Paul se Lanza Contra Ash y Viceversa, los Dos Rangers comenzaron un Combate Frenético de Lanza VS Hacha, los Dos estaban dando Todo en ese Combate entre sus Armas, Paul trato de Darle un golpe con el Hacha pero Falla Dándole a una Roca, Paul Desesperada mente intenta Zafarse de la Roca, pero Ash lo Ataca con su Lanza por Todos los Lados, se Paro frente a Paul y le Apunto con la Lanza en la Frente.

-Rindete Paul, ya no Puedes Ganarme- Ash

Paul vio al Ranger Amarillo con Odio, Zafo su Hacha y se Reunió con sus lacayos y Saco la Daga de Zords

-¡Dark PokeZords, Despierten!- Paul toco las Melodías y llamo a los Dark PokeZords y Ahora Todo iba Según el Plan

Ash acerco el Morpher a su Cara- Dan, Ahora o Nunca-

-_"Copiado amigo, Busque una Combinación Fuerte, les Daremos Tiempo"-_

**Camino a la Base Ranger…**

Todos ya estaban Reunidos, Conner ya Obtuvo su Morpher y se Transformo en un Ranger Feraligatr, Traje Azul Celeste, un Tono Menos que Dawn, Aletas Dorsales Rojas, las Placas de los Brazos, Garras, Dientes Grabados en la Boca del Casco (N/A:Escena de Morfosis, Un Pantano y como Todas las Demás Rangers Pokemon)

-¡Zords Milenarios/ToroZord/Zord Pegaso!- Llaman los Rangers Milenarios

-¡Zords Ninja/Zords Shogun/Zords Escorpión y Garuda!- Rangers Ninja

-¡Wild Zords Desciendan!- Rangers Fuerza Salvaje

-¡Zord Feraligatr, Ven!- Conner llama a su Zord, un Feraligatr Mecánico sale de una PokeBola Celeste

Todos los Zords en el Plan, Están de Camino a las Colinas de Pueblo Paleta para Ayudar a los Rangers Pokemon

**Colinas de Pueblo Paleta…**

Los Zords Malvados se Preparan para Acabar con los Rangers, pero antes de hacel Algo, son Derribados por unas bolas de Fuego, cuando Reaccionaron vieron a los Zords de los Demás Rangers

-Formemos los Megazords, Mientras Peleamos, les Damos el Tiempo Necesario Para que Busquen la Combinación Adecuada- Ulrich

-Solo espero que sea Rápido- Odd

-Odd tiene Razón- Mira

-¿La tiene?- el Resto

-Si, Ash, Busquen una Combinación Fuerte y úsenla, No importa que Sea Nueva- Miyoko

-Oiga, se que es Importante pero, Tic Tac Tic Tac- Conner apuntando a los Zords Malvados

Cuando Iban a Transformarse, Max se Puso en Contacto con Ellos ya que Descubrio algo Importante

_-"No es el Punto Débil, pero esto es Algo, Deben Destruir al Dark Arceus, Eso destruirá el Enlace de los Rangers Malvados con la Red de Morfos Universal y Acabara con sus Poderes de Forma Permanente"- _Max corta Comunicación

-Tiene Razón, Si fue Algo- Yumi

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Inician las Transformaciones

-¡Poder Dragón/Esfinge/Valkiria/Elfo/Fénix/Hidra/Pegaso, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Maestros Ninja, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Rangers Verde/Amarillo, Maestros Ninja!-

-¡Acceso!-

Los Demás PokeRangers se Transformaron y el Resto Formo los Megazord

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria Modo Mistico/ToroZord Modo Ardiente/Zord Pegaso Modo Guerrero!-

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja/Megazord Shogun!-

-¡Megazord Fuerza Salvaje/KongaZord/Isis Megazord!-

-¡Predazord Despierta!-

-¡Zord Feraligatr Modo Caballero!- el Zord Feraligatr Comienza la Transformación, sus Fauces se abren Hasta Mostrar un Rostro de Ojos Azules y Boca Cubierta con una Mascara Dentada Como el Símbolo de Quantum Ranger, Asimilando un Casco Medieval, las Patas Comenzaron a Estirarse Hasta Volverse Piernas, los Brazos comenzaron a Tener Dimensión Humana, los Zords Garuda y Escorpión se Unieron a la Transformación, el Zord Escorpión se unio a la espalda sin Cubrir las Aletas, las Tenazas a los Hombros, y la Cola se Desprendio, la Cola del Feraligatr se Desprendió y se Abrió Formando un Escudo el cual fue Tomado por el Brazo Izquierdo, el Zord Garuda se Dividió en Dos y se Unió a los Brazos, la Cabeza se Unio al Centro del Escudo, en el Brazo Derecho la Parte Garuda Extendió un Pico aplanado similar a Una Espada Junto la Cola del Zord Escorpión, y fue tomada por el Zord, Finalizando la Transformación.

(Nota: Arceus le dio a Danny un Cristal Tauros, Para usar Un Tauros Zord para el KongaZord, pero Tiene el Mismo Efecto que el Bison Zord)

Los Megazord Comenzaron la Batalla para Ganar el Tiempo Suficiente, para la Combinación, Barry iba a llamar a su Zord, pero Dawn lo Detuvo y antes de Decirlo…

-Si, Si, Si, Ya se, un Plan Primero y Pelea Despues- Barry Harto ya que es la vez Numero 37 que se lo Dicen.

Se Reunieron con los Demás, los cuales Planeaban el Ataque y Buscan una Fuerte Combinación.

-El Dark Arceus es muy Poderoso- Cilan

-Si, Tenemos que Resistir y Derrotarlo- Iris

-Pero ¿Cual de Todas Las Combinaciones Tiene Mas Fuerza?- Zoey

En eso Brillan las PokeBolas Brillaron y Muestran un Megazord Nuevo y aparentemente Poderoso.

-¿Es Seguro?- Dawn Preocupada

-No estoy Seguro- Piplup

Pero los Rangers no Podían seguir pensando en Ese Riesgo ya que vieron la Batalla Entre los Megazords y no estaba Yendo nada Bien.

-Invoquemos al Terrazord, Esto debe Ser Igual- Ash

Los Rangers asintieron

-¡PokeZords Terrestres, Formación Terrazord!-

El Terrazord se Unio a la Batalla Contra el Dark Arceus

Los Megazords Comenzaron a Pelear contra el Dark Megazord, el Predazord y el Megazord Salvaje se lanzaron contra el Dark Arceus, Pero fueron bloqueados por Las Tenazas y Golpeados por las Garras del Beartic, lo Siguiente que paso fue que las Piernas del Megazord Malvado comenzaron a Brillar y Dispararon Espinas contra ambos Megazords.

En las cabinas todo se Sacudía violentamente

-Es muy Fuerte, no Creo que Podamos Resistir un golpe Así de Nuevo- Merrick

-Merrick, Sabes que esos comentarios Me alteran- Max asustado

-Pero son acertados- Taylor Igual de Asustada

Cole no decia Nada, estaba Realmente aterrado Por la Fuerza del Terrazord, Pero no podía permitirse Tener miedo Por lo que No pueda Contener Ahora, ya que el Dark Arceus no Muestra ni la Mas Mínima Piedad.

-Sientan esto, ¡Destruyan a los Wild Zords!- Paul

El Megazord Oscuro Lanzo un golpe Energizado del Bastón Contra el Megazord, Pero el Predazord se interpuso y Merrick recibió el Impacto y el Predazord cayo Derrotado.

-¡Merrick!- Cole alarmado

Dan, Miyoko, Ulrich y los Demás llegaron y Comenzaron a encarar al Dark Arceus Megazord

El Pegaso y el Torozord intento atacarlo de atacarlo desde los Dos lados, pero para Alguien Malo, 4 Brazos son Mejores que 2, el Megazord embistió al Pegaso y el Torozord intento Atacar con su Lanza pero Fue Inútil ya que Los Rangers Oscuros Vieron el ataque y lo Bloquearon con los Disparos de los Láser Minun/Plusle, el Torozord resulto Herido por los Disparos incesantes, el Pegaso intentaba Abrir Paso con sus Espadas Gemelas, Pero de poco Sirvió ya que el Megazord Malvado es Mas Fuerte de lo que Aparenta, los Rangers Malvados ya se hartaron y Usaron "Rayo de Hielo" en el Pegaso congelandolo, junto Con Miyoko.

-¡MAMÁ!- Dan incredulo, Su madre, una de los Rangers mas Fuertes, esta condenada a una Prisión de Hielo y Acero

Los Rangers malvados se Aprovecharon de la distracción y Atacaron el Megazord Milenario a Traición, tal fue la Sorpresa que no Pueden bloquear los Ataques Traicioneros y Malintencionados, Trataron de Bloquear los Disparos de los Láser Minun/Plusle, Pero Fallaron y el Megazord Milenario fue victima de una Critica Derrota, Cayo al Suelo vencido y Separado de sus Zords.

-¡MIRA, MARUCHO, FABIA, SHUN, SPECTRA!- Dan Aterrado

El Megazord Oscuro y vio al Torozord de Manera Cinica y Burlona.

-Vaya Ranger Rojo que Eres, eres solo un Niño que quiso ser un Ranger y no Sabe como Serlo- Paul Friamente

Dan miro Incredulo y sintio las Palabras de Paul Como Cuando Miyoko le Dijo el Secreto que Ella mantuvo desde su Nacimiento- No estoy Escuchando Nada- Dan Trata de Sonar Natural

Paul ya vio que sus Palabras ya están Surtiendo el Efecto Deseado que Quería en el "Valiente" Ranger Rojo Milenario.

-Aceptalo, Eres el Ranger Rojo mas Tarado, Cobarde y Consentido que vi en mi Vida, Hasta ese tal Troy hace Mejor su Trabajo que Tu, solo Eres un niño que solo tuvo a su Mamí y Ella Perdió a Alguien que Hizo mejor Ranger que TU, El era un Mejor Ranger Rojo de lo que Eres tu, no puedo creer que alguien como el Sea tu Padre y Eres Ranger Porque Tu Mamí te lo Permitió- Paul Fríamente Lastimando Mas a Dan.

-Callate, Callate- Dan Trata de no oirlo

-Inútiles como tu solo Sirven de Estorbo, Por Favor, ¿Donde esta el Material Clase A? Vamos, Pon mi el cara en el Suelo si te atreves-

-Pelea- Dan

-Tu me haces Reír, pero solo Porque eres El Ranger Rojo Mas Patético de toda la Historia, Ja, jajajajajajajajajajajaja- Paul Dejando a Dan Totalmente destrozado

-Basta- Dan soltando Lagrimas que no se Notan por el Casco

El Megazord Malvado se Acerca al Torozord y este no se Mueve Porque Dan No lo Hace

-Entrenas y Solo Fracasas y te Volviste un Ranger Rojo, ¿Que? ¿Ya no Tenian Puesto Para un Ranger Rosa?- Paul Burlonamente para Luego Reírse De nuevo

Dan no Pudo decir algo mas porque El Dark Arceus estaba Demasiado cerca y este Le Enterró el Filo Caparaconcha en el pecho y lo Movió a un Lado y el Torozord Parece Estar Apunto de Ser Destruido por Ese Golpe, el Torozord Cayo Totalmente herido, Al igual que Dan.

-¡DAN!- Mira aterrada y Preocupada por Dan

Los Rangers Milenarios se acercaron a Su Líder, el cual Resulto Inconsciente por el impacto.

El Dark Arceus encaro a los Megazord Restantes, el Megazord Wild Force entro en Accíon y Tambíen el Dark Arceus, ambos Titanes comenzaron a combatir con sus Armas, Los Rangers Salvajes Tenian algo de Ventaja, Pero el Dark Megazord Tenia mas Poder por la Magia Oscura del Youkai, El KongaZord, Terrazord y Isis Megazord se unieron a la Lucha, pero Aun Así el resultado era Igual, el KongaZord Intento usar su Fuerza De Gorila, Pero entre Gorila y Oso Polar, el Gorila es un Luchador Pesado VS un Oso Luchador Pesado, el KongaZord salio como el Vencido con el Ataque "Fuerza Bruta", el Isis tenia la Ventaja de Volar, pero eso No lo Salvo de los Relámpagos de los Blasters, Eso fue suficiente Para acabar con el Isis Megazord, el Terrazord no tuvo miedo a Encarar al Megazord Maligno, comenzaron a pelear con sus Armas y brazos Tratando de Destruirse, el Dark Arceus le Dio el Golpe final Usando el Ataque "Carámbano", y Logra Vencer al Terrazord.

-Ahora si ya Sacaron Boleto- Cole Molesto

Ambos Megazords Comenzaron a pelear, Pero el Dark Arceus Tiene la Ventaja, resulta tener Fuerza y Poder mas Allá de la Tierra o que Cualquier Mundo ha Visto, El Megazord Oscuro ataco con Las Zarpas y el Bastón y Logro Derribar al Megazord Salvaje, trato de Levantarse pero el Megazord Malvado lo anticipo y Uso el Golpe Energizado del Bastón y acabo Derrotando a los Rangers Wild Force.

Cole y los Demás cayeron en el Suelo con sus Poderes desactivados, se levantaron y vieron a los Wild Zords y al Tauros Zord sin Fuerzas ni Para Moverse, y al Megazord Oscuro Acercarse a Ellos, Pero aun Quedan los Megazords Ninja, Shogun y Feraligatr, los Cuales les Bloqueaban el Paso, pero solo Desato la Furia de los Zords Malignos.

Los PokeRangers vieron la Batalla Sintiendo la Impotencia en sus Cuerpos, Debían tomar la Decisión, O Podían Morir sin Hacer Nada, o Se Arriesgan a Perder la Vida, pero Siendo un Ranger.

-Hagamos la Combinación, Que Pase lo que Tenga que Pasar- Ash

Los Rangers no Dudaron de su Líder, pero Barry, Zoey Y Stephan se Preguntaban si va a funcionar.

-No lo se, Pero debemos Hacerlo- Ash

-Yo estoy con Ash- Dawn

-Yo también- Brock

-Hasta el Fin del Mundo- Iris

-Eso es Innegable- Cilan

-¡PokeZords, Salgan!- los PokeRangers llaman a sus Confiables Zords, y los Nuevos Llaman a los Suyos, Un Empoleon, Glameow, Sawk, Lucario Y Blaziken, los Nuevos Zords Sorprendieron a los Rangers Malvados, Se Dieron cuenta después de Derribar a Disparos a los Megazords Restantes.

-¿Que?- Paul sorprendido- ¿Nuevos PokeZords, De donde Salieron?-

Los nuevos Zords se Lanzaron al Ataque, Empoleon uso "Pico Taladro" e Impacto en el Pecho, Sawk Uso "Barrida" impactando en El Tobillo izquierdo, Glameow uso "Garra Sombra" dandole en los Ojos, Cegandolo Temporalmente, Lucario le Disparo un "Aura Esfera" y Blaziken "Giro de Fuego", ambos Ataques se Combinaron y le Dieron al Megazord Justo en el Pecho.

Los Rangers lanzaron exclamaciones de Alegría al ver que Todo iba Muy bien

-Los Zords Pueden combinarse y Formar un Nuevo Megazord- Barry

-Hagamoslo- Ash y los Demas saltaron a las Cabinas y están en Posición Para Combinarse- ¡PokeZords, Combínense!-

Los cinco Zords Principales se Combinaron y Formaron al Gran Arceus Megazord, los otros Cinco Zords Comenzaron a Transformarse Siendo Parte de la Nueva Combinación, El Zord Empoleon ha Retraido sus Patas y Pusos las Aletas en Frente, Se Conecto Debajo del Brazo Piplup, el Zord Blaziken Doblo las Rodillas y Extendio los Brazos, Se Conecto Debajo del Brazo Axew, El Zord Lucario fue a la Espalda y Salto, la Cabeza del Megazord se contrajo y Lucario se puso en Pose de Meditación y Bajo la Cabeza y junto los Brazos Convirtiéndose en una Nueva Cabeza, Color Azul con detalles Negro y Ojos Azules Claros, los Zords Sawk y Glameow se Unieron a las Piernas Para darles Refuerzo y los Demás Rangers ingresaron a las Cabinas, la Transformación Termino con el Megazord Nuevo Alzando la Espada Axew y un Tridente del Brazo Empoleon.

-¡Súper Arceus Megazord!-

Barry quedo sorprendido con la Cabina del Megazord, Conner vio la Combinación y se quedo Impresionado al Ver que Ahora son Iguales las Características del Megazord ya que Ahora es Una pelea Justa de 4 Brazos VS 4 Brazos, el Zord Feraligatr se Levanta y se Pone al Lado del Nuevo Megazord.

-Creo que Sera Hora de Derrotar a estas Copias Baratas- Conner en Guardia

-Te digo algo Conner, nos Leíste la Mente- Korrina

-déjanos esto- Ash

-Hora de Darles un Boleto de Ida, a la Tierra del Dolor- Stephan

Se Escucha la Canción de los Grillos en Caso de Chistes malos, solo Pudieron Avanzar y Prepararse para la Batalla Final.

Ambos Titanes se Lanzan y Chocan sus Brazos, pero el Super Arceus Logra Zafarse y darle un Golpe, usando el Brazo Blaziken Envuelto en las Llamas, cuando Recobraron Equilibrio Comenzaron De nuevo la Batalla, pero el Súper Megazord Salto y comenzó a Propinar una Ráfaga de Patadas, cuando se Detuvo dio un Giro y Aterrizo de Pie y el Megazord Malvado retrocedió y se incorporo

-HA, ahora estamos iguales- Ash

-Por Ahora ¡Bastón Dewsol!- Paul

El Megazord Oscuro alza su Arma y el Megazord Bueno alza la Espada y Tridente, Ambos Lanzan los golpes con las Armas al Mismo Tiempo y se Golpean en los Hombros, Ahora se Empujaban Tratando de Derribar al Otro, Una Autentica Batalla Entra el Bien y el Mal, Comenzaron a Girar, el Dark Arceus iba a Dar un Golpe Traidor, pero Zoey fue Mas Rápida y dio una Patada Logrando bloquearlo y Ambos Titanes de Metal retrocedieron y se Amenazaron con sus Armas

-¡Basta de Juegos, es Hora de Destruir Rangers!- Declara Paul

Una sombra aparece en los Arboles acompañada de Demasiados Lavartos, 10 grupos de 50 Para ser Exacto

-Ustedes no lo Haran, Ash y asociados, Espero que Disfruten mis Regalos, La casa Invita- La Sombra Divertida- ¡LavartoZords, Crezcan y Ardan!-

Los 10 Grupos de Lavartos cavaron y se Convirtieron al Lava, Aparecieron Geiseres de Fuegos en el Campo de Batalla, Todos los Rangers estaban Confundidos, pero Aparecieron Versiones Gigantes de 10 Lavartos Cambiados, Tenían los Brazos acorazados con Roca Volcánica, les Creció una Cola igual a la de un Charizard hasta con la Llama, Garras mas Grandes, Mandíbulas de un Gyarados y Una cabeza de sus Formas Pequeñas en los Hombros dando Entender que Ahora son Hidras.

Para Mayor confusion de los Rangers que ahora deben Parecer tan Confundidos Como Odd, Los ahora LavartoZords Atacan al Dark Arceus, los Rangers Pokemon estaban Demasiado confundidos ya que se suponía que Ellos Están del Mismo Bando, pero Podían aprovechar Para atacar a Ambos, Pero antes de Golpearlos con el Colmillo Afilado, Los LavartoZords se Quitaron, uno se Acerco a los Rangers Buenos y le Hizo Ruidos indicándoles que están del "Mismo Lado", lo cual los Deja Confundidos mas que Nada

-Mientras los Derrotemos ¿que Importa?- Cilan

-Es un Buen Punto- Barry

-A pelear- Ash

Retomaron la Pelea y el Dark Arceus estaba en Desventaja Ahora que no esta Equipado para esa clase de Cosas, los LavartoZords atacaron en la Cabeza y este Comenzó a perder Energía y algo Cayo de su Cabeza, algo que Reconocía Bien Spectra

-Eso es un Disco Bloqueador de Señales, eso Bloqueo una Parte del Escaneo del Max de Aqui-

-Es como un Org- Marucho, cuando entendió, Activo los Planos y Encontró el Punto Débil- allá es el Punto Débil-

Max contacto a Ash para Avisarles las Buenas Nuevas-_ "Ash, Apunten el Golpe Final a la Cabeza, en el Cuerno, Ese es el Punto débil, Háganlo y Acabaran con Ellos"-_ Corte de comunicación

Ash vio que los Ataques se Concentran en la Cabeza de Beartic, Justo en el Cuerno.

-Llego la Hora- Ash y los Demás preparan el Golpe Final y El Megazord comienza a Cargar Energía en todo el Cuerpo y se Lanza Contra el Megazord Malvado inmovilizado Por los LavartoZords.

-¿Que?- Paul

El Súper Arceus Megazord Prepara una Embestida y Comienza a Envolverse en Energía Dorada y Alarga el Colmillo y le da la Energía, Salta y Corta el Cuerno y Destruye a los Gigantes Pero el Megazord se Tambalea Sufriendo Explosiones y Aparecen los Pokemon Dewott, Beartic, Cacturne, Absol, Minun y Plusle en Forma de Fantasmas de Luz, pensaron que los atacarían pero…

-Gracias- Los Pokemon Zords antes de Desaparecer y el Dark Arceus Megazord Explota y los Rangers Malvados Caen, pero Faltaba uno

Vieron al Super Arceus Megazord Con Odio, Pero no pudieron seguir Así ya que Sienten Dolor en sus Cuerpos y sus Trajes Brillan incesantemente y Desaparecieron y 10 segundos Después, Los Dark Morphers Explotan Destruyéndose y Dejándolos en la Inconsciencia

Y los Tres Individuos que Iban a Atacar, los Chips de Control en sus Cuellos son Quemados y Hechos Pedazos y estos Tres quedan Confundidos y Recuerdan lentamente

-Pero ¿Porque tenemos Estos Trajes?- uno de Ellos y Suena a una Voz infantil Femenina

-No lo se, Pero espero que Ash y sus Amigos Puedan Ayudar- una Voz de Chica Adolescente

-Creo que lo Sabremos Pronto, Pero ¿a donde se ha Ido el Cobarde Traidor de Paul?- un Chico

**En alguna parte Oscura de un Bosque…**

Paul aun estaba con los Poderes Activados, pero estaba Moribundo, Adolorido y Humillado, el Era el Líder del Equipo de Rangers Malvados y el Culpa a Su Equipo Como el Sucio Cínico insensible y Malvado que es, pero al que Odia mas que Nada es a Ash y a sus Amigos.

-Los Odio… Los Odio a TODOS- Paul con los Ojos Brillando en Negro

**Base Ranger…**

Los Rangers estaban Haciendo una Fiesta de Celebración ya que es una Gran Victoria a su Favor ya que Acabaron con sus Imitadores en los Poderes y Colress no Podría Replicar los Poderes Oscuros de los Rangers Malvados, Pero Barry y Empoleon Encontraron una Fuente de Aguas Termales y los Rangers fueron alla con sus Trajes de Baño y llevaron a Miyoko que Aun Tiene el Frio del "Rayo de Hielo"

-Vaya, esto si Vale la Pena Celebrar- Miyoko estornudo

-Ya Podemos Respirar Tranquilos, Pero siento que algo de Esto, Aun no Termina- Ash

-Seguro que se te Pasara Amigo, relajate- Stephan

Pero eso Solo es el comienzo de una Nueva Legión de Monstruos Zanjarianos

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo y de una Batalla que Decidió el Final de una Malvada Generación Ranger, Ahora los Rangers Tienen el Poder de la Evolución en Sus Manos, Pero ahora El Youkai Tienen Poca Paciencia en Esta Guerra, Tan Poca que Podrían Recurrir a Métodos Muy Drásticos, y Ahora esta la Pregunta, ¿Quien era esa Sombra? Y ¿Por qué Esos Tres Saben de Ash? Eso se Contestara a su Tiempo, Pero Pronto Tendran sus Respuestas_


	19. Prisión X

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capítulo 19

Prisión X

_Los Rangers Malvados Ya no Podran Existir, Al menos por Ahora, Pero no significa que Deban Tener la Guardia Baja, Ya que Ben Comienza a Perder la Poca Paciencia que Pueda Tener_

**Planeta Imperial…**

Ben estaba en la Sala del Trono Furioso ya que se Entero de las Malas Nuevas de la Derrota de los Dark Rangers, También se Entero que ahora tienen Mas Poder que Antes, ahora el Estaba Derribando a los CiberDemons y Tritones por la Inminente Furia que Siente, Athea llego y vio al Princípe

-¿Que pasa Benny?- Athea

-Oh nada, Solo hago mi Queja de que los Rangers Malvados Fueron Destruidos y Ahora los Rangers Buenos Tienen Mas Poder que Antes- Ben comenzo un Berrinche de nuevo- ¿Hasta cuando seremos el "Hasme Reír" del Multiverso? Ya quiero que Esos Rangers de Pacotilla sean Destruidos-

-William- Llamo Athea, y el Guardaespaldas del Lloron llego- Trea Té de Manzanilla y Rapidito, mi Querido Princípe Necesita Calmarse-

-Si es por el Princípe hare lo que me Ordene- William fue a Buscar el Té y Regreso en unos 5 minutos con Dos Tazas que Parecen Vasos de Metal y le dio una a Athea y la Otra a Ben

El Princípe tomo un Poco y se Calmo un Poco, pero estaba muy Deprimido- Gracias Lacayo, pero Estoy Tan Deprimido y Molesto por el Triunfo de los Rangers, Tanto que ni Este Té me Puede aliviar- Ben tomo otro Poco- Aunque Sepa tan Delicioso. Si tan solo Tuviera una especie de Llave Para Abrir la puerta del Exito Para Nosotros-

Curiosamente cuando Dijo eso, una Luz Comenzo a Brillar Bajo una de las Cabinas de los Pilotos de una Nave Elite, Ben, Athea y William se Acercaron Con cuidado y vieron una Boveda Miniatura y esta se Abrio y ve una Llave y con la Parte de acero Cono una "X" Dentada, Ben tomo la llave y vio la Boveda y tenia Escrita…

-¿Prisión X?- Athea confundida, Mientras que Ben Reia Triunfalmente

-¡En Verdad Existe!- Exclama el Princípe Contento

-¿Que es Esa Prisión X?- Athea

Ben volteo a Ver a su Prometida Planeada y se le acerco- Ven Conmigo y Veras- la agarro de la Mano y Comienzan a Caminar junto al Guardaespaldas hacia una Sección Restringida del Palacio, Cuando llegaron a una Puerta con Rejas Láser.

-EXISTE, de Verdad existe- Ben Rebozante de Alegria

-¿Que es Este Lugar?- Athea

-Solo es donde estan los Monstruos y Soldados que Traicionaron a mi Padre Cuyo Poder esta Debajo del Mio y de mi Hermana, Tranquila, Ellos me Obedeceran Porque, Tengo una Maestria en la Negociación-

El guardia Personal y los Principes entraron Con la Llave y Comienzan a Ver que lo que Dijo Ben era Verdad, Habian Monstruos y Soldados Traidores del Imperio y Criminales Cazados Por Akudos en su Juventud, Celdas de Láser por las Paredes y Todos se ven que Estan Luchando Por Salir de Esa Prisión del Infierno.

**Mundo Pokemon, Puerto Valór…**

Ash, May, Dawn, Brock, Cilan, Pikachu e Iris iban Camino al Restaurante 7 Estrellas, Ash hizo la Reservación y se Merecian por su Victoria ante los Dark Rangers.

-Realmente te Luciste Ash, una Reservación en un Restaurante, realmente me Impresiona que Tuvieras Tantos Pokes para Pagar- Iris Impresionada (Nota: "Poke" es la Moneda de Curso Legal en el Mundo Pokemon, Visto en los Videojuegos de Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)

Ash les Explico a Iris y Cilan el funcionamiento del Restaurante, que Tambien es un Campo de Batalla ya que el dueño es Fanatico de las Batallas Pokemon, Debian tener una Batalla con el y su Esposa, si Pierden se Retiran con el Estomago Vacio, pero si Ganan Tendran una Comida Basta y Deliciosa.

Llegaron y vieron a Roman y a Caitlyn Preparados para el Combate, pero Antes saludaron a Ash, Dawn, Brock y May despues de no Haberlos visto por un Tiempo, le Dieron la Bienvenida a Cilan e Iris a la Región Unova, Luego Pasaron a la Batalla.

-¡Girafarig, Sal ahora!- Roman Lanzando una PokeBola

-¡Drifblim, tu También!- Caitlyn haciendo lo Mismo

Un Girafarig y un Drifblim salen de sus Pokebolas.

-Muy bien Dawn, lo Haremos- Ash

-Si- Dawn sacando una PokeBola

-Espero que no les Moleste, ¡Boldore, es Hora de la Acción!- Ash Lanzando la PokeBola.

-¡Togekiss, a Volar!- Dawn

Boldore y Togekiss salen de sus PokeBolas y se preparan Para la Batalla.

-Muy bien, ya que estan Listos ¡Que comience la Batalla!- Arbitro

-¡Gyrafarig usa Psico-Rayo!- Roman

-¡Boldore, Cañon Destello!- Ash

-¡Drifblim, Usa Bola Sombra!- Caitlyn

-¡Togekiss, Ataque Celestial!- Dawn

Girafarig Lanzo Psico-Rayo Contra Boldore y el Mismo uso Cañon Destello, Drifblim Disparo una Bola Sombra y Togekiss Uso su Ataque Celestial a Gran velocidad.

El Psico-Rayo y el Cañon Destello colisionaron, Pero el Ataque de Boldore Fue Mas Fuerte e Impacto Contra Girafarig, la Bola Sombra de Drifblim no Logro impactar contra Togekiss Pero el Pokemon de Dawn Impacto contra el de Caitlyn, Ambos Pokemon Cayeron Debilitados.

-Girafarig y Drifblim no Pueden Pelear, lo que Significa que Ganaron los Clientes-

-¡Lo logramos Boldore!- Ash emocionado

-Vaya, la mía fue algo Dificil Antes- Dawn

Todos los Pokemon Volvieron a sus PokeBolas y los Siguientes fueron May e Iris Siguen, pero Pronto Veran Nuevos Monstruos y Viejos Rostros Conocidos.

**Fuera del Restaurante…**

Fuera de una Ventana en el Restaurante aparecieron Rostros Nada desconozidos por el Mundo de Pokemon, Jessie, James y Meowth del Equipo Rocket, fueron a Tratar de Robarles a Ash y sus Amigos los Morphers y Sus Pokemon Mientras estuvieran distraidos, pero se Olvidaron de Eso y vieron la Comida del Resteurante.

-La Tierra de la Comida- Jessie deprimida y Hambrienta.

-Quiero mi VISA- James igual.

Meowth estaba igual que ese par, Pero mantubo su actitud- Oigan, les Recuerdo que somos Los Malos y le Robamos la Comida, me Importa un Comino si ya lo Hicimos antes, pero Siempre hay una Segunda Vez Para Todo-

Jessie y James lo recordaron y se Animaron a Robarles la Comida Otra Vez a los "Torpes", aunque tal vez tengan unos Cuantos incovenientes.

**Planeta imperio, Prisión X…**

Ambos Princípes y William estaban recorriendo Aquella Carcel personal del Planeta, algunos Prisioneros Intentaron Agarrarlo, pero por su Tipica Cobardia se Esconde detras de Athea, Vieron al Carcelero el Cual Es una Versión Mas avancada de un CiberDemon, Mas Musculoso, Partes Robot mas Modernas, Alas Robo Demoniacas, Mascara en la Boca y Color Organico Negro.

-¡SILENCIO!- Grito el CyberDemon- ¡Silencio, Callense Animales o no les Daremos de Cenar!-

Los Princípes llegaron con el CyberDemon y este se Inclino ante Ellos ya que El Sabe quien es de la Realeza.

-CybaDemon, Traenos un Prisionero, el Mas Letal que Allá en este Agujero- Ben

CybaDemon fue a las Celdas y fue al Registro a Buscar al Prisionero que Complasca las Espectativas del Princípe, despues de unos Minutos saco a uno, una Mezcla de Tiburón y Jet de Combate, la Cabezá del Tiburón en el Pecho, y la Cabezá normal como la de Zeltrax pero con una Mascara con Dientes y un Visor Negro, Las Alas del Jet en la Espalda hasta con los Misiles y la Aleta Dorsal entre estas, pero de Metal, Brazos con una Ametralladora del Jet en Cada uno de los Lados como un Rombo, era de Color Celeste con las Partes de metal Plateadas y Turbinas en los Pies.

-Sueltame Asqueroso Cyborg- el Monstruo Tratando de soltarse del agarre del CyberDemon, lo cual Logro y Disparo las Ametralladoras De sus Brazos y la Dio dejandolo en el Suelo, cuando tuvo la Oportunidad contrajo los Brazos y se Hizo Jet, pero antes de Poder Irse…

-¿A donde vas Chiquitín?- Athea sacando un Blaster Inkursian y Derribandolo de un Disparo.

Athea sonrio Triunfal ya que Ella nunca Falla en los disparos, Ahora Ben tenia el Trato Perfecto para la Negociación.

-Baboso, Exigo tu Nombre-

-JetShark ¿y que? No duraras Mucho Princesito- JetShark iba a Disparar cuando William lo Inmovilizo

-Wow Wow, Para tu Carruage, Te estoy Proponiendo un Tratito, Destruye este Misero Mundito, Pero Sobre Todo a sus Rangers- Ben Muestra al Mundo Pokemon- y a Cambio: tendras Libertad Permanente de Nuestro Imperio y Sere tu Chofer Personal a la Galaxia De tu Elección, ¿Como te Quedo el Ojo?-

JetShark lo penso un Poco y Tomo una Decisión- Que sea Inmunidad Diplomatica y Tenemos un Trato-

-Hecho, Ahora destruye ese Planeta Cara y Olor de Pescado-

JetShark Abandono la Prisión X Riendo Triunfante de que si Destruye a los Rangers Sera Libre para comandar a su Tripulación Pirata en Plutonis 2 que esperan Triunfante a su Capitan.

-Princípe ¿Como Garantiza que no Huira a Plutonis 2?- William

-Calmate, siempre soy Yo el que Tiene que Pensar- Piensa un Rato y- ¡Tengo una Ideota! Ponganle un Collar a Prueba de Escapes y una sorpresita para Nuestros amigos Coloridos-

-De inmediato Majestad- William yendose

**Mundo Pokemon…**

Iris y May ganaron su Batalla y ahora es el Turno de Cilan y Brock, los cuales no Dudaran en Luchar contra los Dueños y Acordaron que son Todos o Ningunos.

-Sigues siendo Considerado Ash, sigamos con Nuestra Batalla si no es Problema- Roman

-Claro que no, siempre estamos Dispuestos a un Combate, ahora ¡Sudowoodo, A Bailar ese Danzón!- Brock lanza la PokeBola de Sudowoodo

-¡Pansage, es la hora de una Evaluación!- Cilan

Ambos Pokemon salieron, Pero Iris puso su cara de Fastidiada por "Hora de Evaluación"

-¿Que no te cansas de Eso despues de 5 Años?-

Cilan ignoro el Comentario de Iris y se Preparan Para el Combate.

-¡Sal ya, Snorlax!- Roman Lanzando la PokeBola

-¡Tu también Munchy queridito!- Caitlyn

Snorlax y Munchlax salieron listos Para Pelear.

-Muy bien, ¡Batalla…- el Arbitro no termina ya que se Escucha una Fuerte Explosion en el Comedor y ven que se Acerca un Mesero algo asustado.

-Roman, no se Como, pero alguien nos robo De nuevo Hasta el ultimo Pedazito de Comidita en la Cocinita-

Eso dejo a todos Sorprendidos ya que Despues de Hace 5 Años alguien es lo Bastante Valiente para Asaltar un Restaurante Por la Comida y lo Bastante Idiota para Hacerlo De nuevo.

-¡NO! ¿La Comida?- Ash

-No de nuevo- Dawn

May estaba en un Cuadro en Llamas y con los Ojos Totalmente Rojos y el Puño Cerrado con una vena Palpitante acompañado de una Mirada Roja de Ira- Pues A mi Nadie me Roba la Comida y Vive Para contarlo-

Cilan e Iris se quedaron viendo como la Primera vez.

-¿May se Transformo en Tipo Fuego?- Cilan

-No, solo hace de ella Misma- Ash

-Si hay algo que en Verdad pone a May Ultra Furiosa, es que se Metan con su Comida- Brock

Iris Retrocedio asustada de Ver así a la Ranger Roja y en ese Estado Realmente le Hace una Gran Referencia a los Ranger de Color Rojo, ya que Literalmente esta "Roja de Ira"

Fueron al Comedor y Vieron que Todo era un Desastre y que Habia un Agujero en el Muro y escombros en Todo el Suelo.

El Chef salio y quedo fuera de la Cocina- Lo siento Señor Roman, Pero Nuestros Entremeses, los Platillos, las Sopas y Hasta el Postre han Desaparecido, Todo Frente a Nuestros Expertos Ojos y Narices-

Roman golpeo el Suelo con Indignacion- Esto no Puede Ser, Hace cinco Años que Tomamos las Medidas Por si esto hubiera Pasado y nos Roban Como si Fueramos Tontos, La Comida es para el Gusto Gourmet de Nuestros Victoriosos Clientes-

May Saca una PokeBola- En eso tiene Razón y ya es momento de Recuperar la comida- lanza la PokeBola y Aparece Munchlax, Aunque Para Sorpresa de May…

-Huelo Comida, Comida, Comida- Munchlax Oliendo por Todos Lados, y May Pudo entreder lo que su Pokemon Decia

-¿Como es que…-

Ash le Puso una Mano en el Hombro- Las Explicaciónes Despues-

Munchlax Siguio Olfateando Hasta que Logro Encontrar un Rastro y los Guia a la Misma colina en la que el Equipo Rocket estuvo la Vez Anterior, y estaban Como esa Vez, atragantandose de comida.

-Eto shi que es la Pura Sabroshura, Si Guta- James

-Si, Comer hasta no Poder mas y Tenemos Para Alimentar a 10 Ejercitos- Jessie viendo un Refrigerador

Ash y los Demas corrieron siguiendo a Munchlax y Vieron la Equipo Rocket, Ash sintio un Deja Vu recordando la Vez Anterior

-Guau, un Deja Vu- Brock

Los Tres Maleantes Vieron a los Rangers y se apresuraron a comer para que no los Atrapen.

-¡Equipo Rocket! Se ve que nunca Cambian Bola de Tragones- May

-Gracias a ustedes no Pudimos Disfrutar Comodamente nuestra Comida- Jessie repintandose los Labios.

-Si babotas, Ahora- James trato de Levantarse de la Silla- ¿Podrian darnos un Segundin?-

El Equipo Rocket se Levanto con un Poco de Dificultad y en un Instante se Hicieron Delgados, Ash y el Resto tenian la Mano Cerca de sus Morphers por si Estan los Robots de Colress, Pero antes del Tipico Lema Del Equipo Rocket, algo sale de la Nada y Dispara un Misil que Lanza Volando a los Tres Malandrines.

Ya en el Aire- ¿Porque Ahora nos Pasa en nuestro Primer Debut en la Historia?- Meowth

-Esta Suerte Nos sigue Desde Todos Estos cinco Añitos- James

-Espero que Haya un Amuleto Para Esta Suerte- Jessie

-Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE MANDADO A VOLAR DESPUES DE 5 LARGOS AÑITOS- gritan los Tres antes de Desaparecer en su Clasico Destello en el Cielo.

Los Rangers se cubrieron los Ojos y Vieron al Prisionero Zanjariano, el cual se Veia mas peligroso que el Resto de los Enemigos que Habian Enfrentado Antes.

-Ustedes deben ser esos Rangers, Debo Decir que se ven Menos Rudos de lo que me Han Dicho, Parecen Salidos de la Secadora, ¡Tritones Astillenlos!- JetShark

Aparecen los Tritones y comienzan a pelear con los Rangers, los cuales se lanzan y También se unen a la pelea, May ahora que Entreno esta mas Preparada para las Proximas veces de esos Ataques, Cilan usa la Naturaleza a su Favor y esta no Apoya al Youkai ya que un Triton golpeo un Arbol y un Ariados lo ataca con su Salvajismo Habitual, Iris los Golpeaba y no Siente Mucho el Dolor de los golpes de los Tritones, Brock tenia la Fuerza de un Bulldozer y les Daba una Buena paliza a los soldados Antiguos de Sunset y los Estampo al Suelo, Dawn les Disparaba Rayo de Hielo y Rayo Burbuja contra los Tritones y estos Trataban de Resistirlo pero fue en Vano, y Ash encaraba a JetShark el cual le Disparaba para Tratar de Matarlo, pero el Ranger Amarillo es Mas agil que los disparos, Pero jetShark se Canso y fua contra el y el Prisionero del Youkai tenia ventaja y Derribo a Ash de unos cuantos Golpes.

-¿Que clase de Monstruo Eres?-

-Prisionero en Realidad, y la Ultima Cosa que Vas a Ver- Declara Disparando Misiles y Derribo a Todos los Rangers y se Levantan nuevamente, Pero adoloridos

-Se Acabo, ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Blaziken, Forma Ranger!- los Rangers se Transforman y Comienzan la Batalla contra el Prisionero

Los Rangers ahora se enfrentan a un Prisionero muy Peligroso que Tiene los Instintos Asesinos de un Tiburón, Ash trato de atacar con su Espada pero fue Bloqueado con su mano y fue Pateado con su pie Turbina de Jet y lo Impulso contra un Arbol, Dawn busco una Posicion segura para Poder disparar pero Fue Descubierta y Recibio los disparos de las Ametralladoras de JetShark, Brock cavo Tratando de Emboscarlo desde el Suelo, se lanzo Saltando del Suelo pero JetShark se Elevo al Cielo y se lanzo de Panzaso Sobre Brock y este quedo inconciente, Iris y Pikachu salieron a la Batalla y el Resultado no Cambio, Iris intento golpear al Prisionero con sus Dagas pero este Logra bloquear los Golpes como si se Tratara de Jugar Tennis y Derribo a Iris de un golpe, Pikachu lo intento golpear con su lanza pero solo Fallaba ya que se Mueve como pez en el Agua, el Prisionero Youkai agarro la lanza y Tiro a Pikachu por los Aires y al suelo, Cilan y May usanron "Tumba de Rocas" y "Giro de Fuego", pero Fueron evadidos como si fueran ataques de Principiante y el Capitan Pirata de Plutonis 2 les Disparo Misiles a Ambos Rangers y los Derribo con fuerza, los Rangers se Reagruparon y vieron a JetShark incredulos, jamas habian visto a un Monstruo tan Fuerte.

-Esto no puede Ser Posible- Cilan

-Nunca crei que hubiera alguien tan Fuerte- Iris

-Pues ahora si- JetShark Disparando sus Lásers dandoles a Todos los Rangers en el Blanco, logrando dejarlos lastimados y Destransformados en el Suelo.

Una ves en el Suelo, los Rangers tratan de levantarse, pero el Dolor que JetShark les Dio les Resulta que sea imposible Hacerlo, el Prisionero del Youkai fue Volando hacia Ciudad Kumaril, el Dolor no le Permite Lavantarse, Pero no le Impide contactar a sus Amigos.

-Korrina, Llama a Zoey, Stephan, Conner y a Barry, necesitaras toda la Ayuda posible contra Este Monstruo, va hacia Ciudad Coumarine- Ash Contactando a Korrina

_-"Entendido Ash"-_ Korrina por su Morpher

Los tres individuos de la Vez anterior escucharon Todo a escondidas y ahora decisen Ir a Ciudad Coumarine ya que eso Queda en Kalos

**Cuidad Coumarine…**

La Cuidad habia sido Evacuada por la Presencia de JetShark, el Malvado Destruia toda cosa que tiene al Frente y llamo a Sus amigos los CiberDemons y algunos Loogies del Youkai, ahora estaban Localizando la Central de Energía de la Región Kalos

-Con eso tendre toda la Potencia Para acabar con Este Asqueroso Planeta de Segunda- JetShark

La intentaba localizar, pero esa no era la Cuidad ni Cerca de la Central, cuando se iba a Dar cuenta Aparecen los Tres Sujetos que Estaban en la Base de la Alianza, Eran 3 Rangers.

Una Ranger Pequeña del Color Similar a un Raichu, Orejas redondas en el Casco, Bigotes Negros de Raton en las Mejillas, Falda y un Latigo que en la Punta Tiene una Estrella de 5 Puntas.

Una Ranger con un Traje igual al Pokemon Delphox, una Rama en las Manos y el Visor del casco debajo de los Ojos y sobre el Hocico, Falda por Sobre los Muslos.

Otro que Resulta ser un Chico con un Traje Parecido al Pokemon Cheshnaught, espinas en las Hombreras, Dedos Negros, la Coraza en la Espalda y en los Puños, se ve que no es Nada Atletico ya que se Canso a los cinco segundos de Correr.

-¡Detente Fenomeno!- La Ranger Delphox

-Vaya, esto esta Mejor que la Loteria, 3 Nuevos Rangers para Destruir- JetShark

La Pequeña se Adelanto a los Demás, Tiene el Poder del Pokemon Dedenne- ¡Los Buscapleitos Debes Ser Castigados! ¡Impactrueno!-

JetShark recibio el Impactrueno de la Pequeña y ahora intenta Liquidarla, Pero el Ranger Chesnaught se Para Frente a la Pequeña y lo golpea en el Estomago y lo Lanzo Lejos, Dejandolo sorprendido.

-WOW, jamas habia hecho Algo así-

-Porque no tienes Fuerza corporal- la Pequeña divertida

JetShark ya estaba Molesto por el Atrevimiento del chico y se Decide a lanzarse contra el, Pero recibe una Aura Esfera en la Cara, cuando los Tres voltearon, Vieron a Korrina, Barry, Stephan y Zoey (Conner tenia que Hacer algunas Cosas por Atender) Listos para la Batalla.

No se Fijaron en los otros Rangers ya que debian Pelear contra el Malvado Pirata de Plutonis 2 cuando ya se encargaron de sus Tropas de Cyborgs y Robots, Barry le esta Dando golpes con su Tridente, pero no hacian Nada mas que Cosquillas, Zoey lo ataca de los Lados con sus Uñas y comenzo a Sentir Molestias, Stephan y Korrina comenzaron los Golpes Rudos y JetShark ya siente el Dolor, Lucho por Liberarse de los Golpes y Logro Lanzarlos Lejos, fuera de si, el Prisionero Disparo Contra Korrina, la Líder del Gimnasio Shalure recibio los Disparos y Cayo de espaldas al Suelo, Se levanto y vio lo Fuerte que Era el Pirata, Miro su Mega Piedra y la Piedra Llave, dudo un momento, Pero recordo las Vidas que Pueden ser Destruidas por el.

_-No hay mas Opción-_ Penso Korrina antes de Acercar su Mano a la Piedra Llave, pero antes de Tocarla Miro a su Equipo- Si me Salgo de Control, no importa que Haga o Diga, Tienen que Destruirme Para Evitar que Cause Daños mas alla Contra este Monstruo-

Korrina ya Corrio el riesgo y toco la Piedra Llave y Megaevoluciono en Mega Ranger-Lucario, se lanzo contra JetShark y este Contra Korrina, ambos se Atacan con el Poder que Ellos Poseen, JetShark trataba de Destruir a Korrina y Ella luchaba por mantener el Control de si Misma y trataba de Mantener la Lucha, el Pirata Disparo y Korrina uso "Hueso Veloz" para Bloquear y Posiblemente desviar los Disparos, y el Plan de la Ranger megaevolucionada Funciono ya que en Ese estado sus Ataques son mas fuertes que Antes y lograba Bloquear los Disparos sin algun Problema y Desvia tres Contra el maligno Tiburón y daban en el Blanco, ahora que fue Derribado por sus Propios disparos Korrina aprovecha y usa "Aura Esfera" y lo Derrota de Momento, se Desactiva la Megaevolución ya que Siente que no la Necesita ahora.

JetShark ahora estaba en el suelo y Sintiendose Humillado, al ver a Korrina sin la Megaevolución aprovecho su oportunidad e intenta Agarrar a Korrina y llevarla al Oceano, pero Aparecen Ash y Pikachu a y los Golpean con sus Armas en la Cintura, Dawn le dispara por Detras y logra hacerlo caer, Brock salio del Suelo y lo Entierra Vivo, Iris comenzo a correr en Circulos causando un Ciclon miniatura sacandolo de la Tierra y uso "Pulso Dragón" para lanzarlo lejos, Barry y Stephan lo golpean con su Tridente y Puños logrando Dañar su Armadura, Zoey corrio en 4 patas y aprovecho a usar "Garra de Sombra" en el Pecho y Korrina "Hueso Veloz" en la Cabeza, Cilan se Escondio tras unos arbustos y salio Para usar "Bala Semilla" logrando distraerlo, Ash y Pikachu Usaron el Movimiento "Electro Bola" y los fusionaron causando una Gran Electro Bola y la lanzaron Logrando Destruir a JetShark.

Los Rangers ahora Pudieron suspirar tranquilos ya que Ahora se Termino... O ¿No?

**Planeta Imperio…**

Ben no estaba demasiado Molesto por Perder, De hecho le dijo a Lon que preparara una Sorpresa para los Rangers.

-Excelente, Ahora es el Momento, activen el Suero-

Los Tritones fueron a las consolas y presionaron unos Botones y accionaron Interruptores, cuando acabaron, un CiberDemon presiono un Boton Rojo grande que decia "Inyeccion" y acciona algo en el Mundo Pokemon.

**Mundo Pokemon…**

El cuerpo de JetShark estaba ahí tendido en el suelo, pero en su Cuello una especie de Collar con Forma de un Cienpies del Desierto Negro le Dio un Brillo Rojo en los ojos, se Movio hasta quedar enrollado en la cabeza y Mordio en la Cabeza y JetShark se levanto y comenzo a Crecer.

-Vaya, como si no lo Hubieramos Visto antes- Iris Sarcastica

-Oye, es la Primera vez que veo Eso- Barry sorprendido

Ash solo pudo estar Serio, ya que vio su Poder en el Tamaño normal, tendran que Empezar con Todo su Arsenal.

-Hay que Formar al Súper Arceus Megazord desde el Inicio, ¡Es Hora de Evolucionar!- Ash

-¡Modo Evolución!- los PokeRangers Pasaron a sus Formas Evolucionadas (N/A: para Esquivar las Confusiones, Pikachu como Ranger Raichu es un Poco mas Bajito que Ash y el Casco de Ash Tiene la PokeBola Como Simbolo de esta generación de Rangers), el cual Soporta el Poder de este Megazord, Llamaron a los Zords y se Preparan Para la Combinación que les dio la Victoria sobre sus Opuestos.

-¡Súper Arceus Megazord!-

El Megazord y el Pirata se Baten a Duelo de Armas entre Rifles de Jet, los Dispaeos son bloquedaos con algo de Dificultad, JetShark toma al Megazord y lo Empuja a los Oceanos, una vez en el Mar, el Pirata comienza su "Juego" Favorito: Destruyan al Polizon, el Prisionero de Akudos estaba en su Elemento, en el Agua y el Megazord tenia Pocos problemas en el oceano, y eso se Debe a que las Piernas son en Mayor Parte un Pokemon Tipo Roca y Todo el Mundo Pokemon Sabe, "los Pokemon de Tipo Roca, Odian el Agua".

El Megazord estaba siendo victima de una Severa Paliza, y Onix estaba Moviendose como alguien que no Sabe Nadar ya que el Es un Tipo Roca y Brock Trata de Calmar a su Pokemon Compañero.

-Onix Tu Tranquilo y yo Nervioso, Recuerda que el Agua no te hara Daño- Brock ve a JetShark acercarce a Velocidades Inmensas Bajo el Agua- Pero este Pescadote Si- Agrega Aterrado.

JetShark Nadaba a Velocidades Envidiables hacia el Megazord y Da 3 patadas giratorias en el Agua contra el Megazord y los Rangers ahora Tienen problemas para Luchar en el Agua ya que algunos, mejor dicho, la Mayor parte de los Zords no son de Tipo Agua, los Rangers trataban de salir del Agua pero les Resulta Muy dificil para la Primera vez que lo Hacen.

Despues de casi Varios intentos, Logran hundir mas A JetShark, logran ir a la Superficie, donde Onix ya se Calmo, estaban Planeando una estrategia para Vencerlo, no Pueden Hacerlo en el Agua, Así que tal vez el Aire sea una Opción, Ash Tubo una Idea para Adaptar al Súper Arceus Megazord Para Volar.

-¡Noctowl Zord, Swellow Zord, Staraptor Zord, Unfezant Zord y Talonflame Zord, Desciendan!-

JetShark salio del Agua y esta en el Aire preparando su Ataque con Misiles

-Si ustedes no pueden Mantener una Pelea en el Agua, no lo Haran en el Aire, ya que No Pueden Volar- Declara burlonamente

Antes de que Pudiera Disparar, un Pajaro envuelto en Llamas lo golpeo en el Pecho y lo desoriento, cuando Recupero el Sentido, vio que el Pajaro era un Talonflame, luego aparecen Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor y Unfezant Zords, Todos Pokemon de Ash, ahora los PokeRangers Tienen Zords Voladores, los Zords Swellow, Staraptor y Unfezant usaron "As Aereo" contra el Pirata y lograron Derribarlo del cielo, el Zord Noctowl uso "Extrasensorial" y lo Deja herido y no Pudo lanzar un Misil o un Disparo y el Zord Talonflame uso "Carga de Fuego" y logra derribarlo De nuevo

-¡Muy bien Amigos!- Ash emocionado

-Ash, ¿Son tus Pokemon?- Barry

-Si-

-¿Pero quien es el Nuevo?- Brock, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Stephan, Barry, May y Zoey señalando a Talonflame

-Despues les Explico, Ahora Concentrence en Esto, ¡Zords Voladores, Combinación!-

Los Zords Staraptor, Swellow y Unfezant se Conectaron a la Espalda del Megazord y Luego entre Ellos, el zord Talonflame se Desarma y se une al Megazord, Sus Alas se Conectan tras los Otros Pares de Alas Destacando del resto, la Cabeza se Conecta Bajo la Cabeza de Pikachu, Las Patas se Dispersa a los Brazos del Megazord y el Cuerpo a las Piernas, el Zord Noctowl se Separo también y su Cabeza se Unio a la del Megazord, el Pico se Contrae y los Ojos Cambian a Rojos y las Plumas de la Cabeza se Hacen Doradas, Asimilando un Casco de Shogun Samurai, las Alas se unen y dan el Resultado de un Escudo.

-¡Súper Arceus Megazord, Modo Vuelo!-

-Esto si que Tiene Estilo- Brock

-Si- Iris

-Podriamos usarlo mas Seguido- Zoey

-Prefiero una Combinacion de Tipo Lucha, per Sirve contra este Feo- Stephan

-Aun no han visto Nada, ¡A Volar!- Ash

Para el Asombro de Todos el Megazord emprendio el Vuelo, y JetShark se levanta y Mira con furia a los Rangers.

-¡Ya me hicieron Enojar!- Declara JetShark antes de Disparar sus Lásers Contra los Rangers

-Tenemos Objetivo Hostil a las 12 en Punto- Informa Dawn

-¿De que hablas? Si a penas son las 11- Barry Confundido mirando un Reloj

Los Rangers miran al Ranger Empoleon con Enojo, pero debian concentrarse en JetShark.

-¿Si? No lo Creo, ¡Escudo Noctowl!- Ash

Axew usa el Escudo y logra Bloquear los Diparos del Malvado Pirata

JetShark los vio con Rabia e Ira- Pateticos Power Rangers, No son los unicos que Pueden Volar- JetShark se vuelve un Jet y va en Persecucion

Los Rangers lo vieron y ahora estan Iguales.

-Si este Vato quiere una Pelea, a Darle- Iris

-Eso si me Gusta- Barry

Los Rangers y el Pirata se lanzan entre Ellos y se Atacan a Embestidas, el Megazord usa sus Armas y el Pirata del Mar/Cielo/Tierra ahora Sentia los Dolores de las Armas Ranger en la piel.

JetShark gruño en Señal de Disgusto- ¡Me Las van a Pagar Todas Rangers!-

El Megazord solo adelanto su Espada y preparan Sus Ataques

-¡Staraptor Zord, Combate Cercano!- Dawn

El Megazord se acerco y comenzo a Propinar Golpes, Patadas y Espadasos, un combate de Corta distancia.

-¡Zord Unfezant, Rafaga de Aire!- Iris

Las Alas Unfezant comienzan a Batirse y Generar Rafagas de Aire a Gran Potencia y todas impactan Contra JetShark devolviendolo a su Forma Natural en el Aire.

-¡Mirada de Noctowl!- Brock

El casco de Noctowl Cambia su Mirada a la del Pokemon, los Ojos Brilla y el Brillo alcanza a JetShark y lo Inmoviliza a JetShark.

-¡Zord Swellow!- Cilan

-¡Zord Talonflame!- Ash

Las Alas Swellow se Baten y la Cabeza del Talonflame Dispara el Ataque "Lanzallamas" y le Cuaso mas Daño del que Pudo imaginar.

-¡Súper Arceus Megazord, Ataque Celestial!-

El Megazord Carga el Movimiento "Ataque Celestial", JetShark solo Pudo mirar con asombro y Temor a lo que Viene, El Megazord se eleva y se Lanza en contra del Maligno Capitan Pirata y lo Destruye, los Rangers Aterrizan en Tierra Firme Posando de Triunfo.

-¡PokeRangers, La Victoria es Nuestra!-

Los tres Restantes se retiraron al Bosque, ya que en el caso Remoto de ser Vistos por los Rangers, despues de lo de Hace un Día, lo Mas seguro es que sean confundidos con Enemigos.

Los PokeRangers bajan del Megazord ya que Brock cree haber Visto Rangers.

-¿Estas seguro Brock? Pues yo no veo mas que Tierra y Arboles- Iris confundida

Dawn y Barry salieron del Agua y Fueron con sus Amigos.

-Si eran Rangers que usan el Elemento Agua, no vi Ninguno- Barry

Ash estaba Callado toda la Charla, también habia Visto a esos Tres Rangers, Sentia algo familiar en Ellos, , pero esos Poderes no Eran de Pokemones de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh o Unova, Los Poderes de Esos tres Rangers son de Pokemones… De La Región Kalos, Eran un Chesnaught, Delphox y Dedenne, y el Solo conoce y Recuerda a Tres Entrenadores de la Región de Kalos con Esos Pokemon o Parecidos.

-_Esto… Esto… Es Imposible, no pueden ser Ellos-_ Ash Impactado

-TIERRA POKEMON LLAMANDO A ASH- Stephan

El Ranger Amarillo reacciono y vio a sus Amigos- ¿que paso?-

-Eso te Preguntabamos- Cilan

-Estabamos discutiendo de lo de Esos nuevos Rangers, y esperabamos tu Opinión pero tu Estabas en otro Planeta- iris molesta

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dawn preocupada

Ash intento disimular que Todo estaba Bien.

-Si… Solo recuerdos-

Cuando Terminaron su Misión, 7 de los Rangers fueron de Regreso al Puerto Valór para Retomar la Reservación del Restaurante y la Comida

**Planeta imperio…**

Ben estaba Furioso por esa nueva Derrota, Ahora los Rangers tienen un Megazord Volador y eso lo Puso se Malas

-Lo unico que queremos es Tener Nuestra Nave Reparada, Salir de Aqui, Ir a ese Planeta y Destruir a Todas sus Especies y luego al Planeta mismo ¿Es Eso Tan Malo?-

Akudos se Conecto a las Comunicaciones

-¡BENJAMIN!-

El Princípe temblo de Miedo al ver a su Padre en la Pantalla y Parecia que Estaba Molesto por Algo, el Emperador Mostro una Imagen de JetShark siendo Destruido

-¡¿Quieres Explicarme Porque JetShark salio de su Celda y fue Destruido?!-

Ben comenzo a Tartamudear neviosamente, Athea llego y se Puso al Lado del Princípe, pero se quedaron confundidos al ver que se Reía.

-Pudo Fallar pero… Casi… Casi, Destruye a los Rangers, Bien Hecho Hijo, si sigues así, Tal vez perdone todas tus Estupideces-

Ben cambio su expresión de Preocupación a Satisfasción, Athea suspiro Aliviada de que Akudos felicitara (Por Primera vez en Demasiado Tiempo) al Princípe y Akudos Corta la comunicación y Ben camino hacia la Prisión X

-Perdonarme por todo lo Hecho, Talves sea mi Padre, pero yo soy mi Jefe- Abre la Prisión y camina entre las Celdas- Todos los Poderosos Monstruos y Criminales de la Prisión X estan a mi Alcanze, Ahora los Rangers tendran que Cuidarse Rangers, Porque tengo la Llave de la Victoria- Declara Sosteniendo la Llave

**Puerto Valór…**

Tras recuperar toda la Comida, Roman y Caitlyn les Agradecieron a Ash y los Demás, incluso vieron sus Hazañas contra JetShark y Prometieron guardar su Secreto, ahora los Chefs prepararna la Comida, Cilan y Brock decidieron Tener esa Batalla para Cortar la espera.

-Ahora que Tenemos todo listo, tengamos la Batalla interrumpida- Caitlyn

-Esta bien- Cilan

-Ahora ¡Snorlax, Megagolpe!- Roman

-¡Sudowoodo, Doble Poder!- Brock

-¡Munchlax, Giga Impacto, ya!- Caitlyn

-¡Pansage, Bala Semillas!- Cilan

Snorlax uso su Ataque y Sudowoodo se Lanza con su Ataque Doble Poder, Munchlax se Lanza usando su Giga Impacto y Pansage Dispara su Bala Semilla, el Megagolpe le dio a Sudowoddo y el Pokemon de Brock, cayo al Piso, el Giga Impacto de Munchlax le dio a Pansage, Resistiendo el Bala Semillas.

Ambos Pokemon Rangers cayeron pero se han Levantado determinados a Seguir

-Cilan, creo que Tengo una Idea, Pero necesito que Pansage use Bala Semilla Sobre Sudowoodo- Brock

Cilan se mostro Preocupado por la idea de su Amigo- ¡¿Sobre Sudowoodo?! Eso lo va a Debilitar-

-Solo Hazlo Cilan- Brock decidido

Cilan bacilo, pero Recordo que Brock era el Mas listo con el que Contaba Ash, antes de el y de un Chico de la Región Kalos llamado Clemont, así que solo debe confiar en lo que Dice

-Pansage, usa Bala Semillas sobre Sudowoodo- Cilan

Pansage se sorprendio al Oir a su Entrenador- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Es una Locura viejo!-

-Brock esta seguro, Hay que hacerlo Pansage-

Pansage no Duda ya que Cilan es alguien seguro, uso Bala Semilla Sobre Sudowoodo y Brock le Dijo a Sudowoodo usar "Brazo Martillo" y les Dio a Snorlax y Munchlax para Distraerlos, y ambos Rangers lanzan ataques, Doble Poder y Rayo Solar, ambos Ataques les Dieron a los Pokemon de Roman y Caitlyn, Debilitandolos.

-¡Snorlax y Munchlax no Pueden continuar, lo que Significa que Ganaron lo Clientes!-

Cilan y Brock se alegraron al ver que Su Trabajo en Equipo es muy efectivo, Ash supo que Ellos. Son capaces ser una Combinación formidable de Ataques en Combates Pokemon.

El Recepcionista salio del comedor

-La Comida ya esta Servida-

Los Rangers fueron a Hincar el Diente a la Comida Gourmet del Restaurante 7 Estrellas y era tan Exquisita igual que desde Hace 5 Años, cuando Terminaron, Pagaron la cuenta y Fueron a la Base y se disponian a Dormir, Ash se habia ido a su Cuarto y no dejaba de Pensar en Esos Tres Rangers, el Reconocía eso Poderes, pero no puede creer que Ellos puedan ser esos Rangers, ahora es la Prioridad de Ash encontrarlos e Introducirlos al Equipo y Puede que Hayan Sido Purificados De la Maldad Tóxica del Youkia, Talves sean Destruidos por el Youkai o la Alianza, El Submundo, Debe encontralos

-¿Sera Posible?- se pregunta a si Mismo

**Bosque Oscuro…**

Paul estaba Caminando sin Rumbo por ese Bosque y Encontro un portal y fue a un Parque y sus Poderes le Decían algo

_"Alimentanos, estamos Vivos porque tu Energía nos Premitio Sobrevivir, Ahora, Restaura tu Poder y Danos de Comer, No estaremos Vivos si no lo Haces Inepto"_

Paul Salto al portal como in Animal Salvaje se lanzo contra una Mujer y la Atrapo con un Tentaculo Negro y la Trajo Hacia el y el Malvado Cinico comenzo a Absorberle la Energía (Como Venom en el Videojuego "Ultimate Spider-man"), al Terminar, Desenterro los Colmillos y Dejo ahí el Cuerpo "Muerto" como si Nada y Sigue en su Caceria de Energía.

-Hambre, Hambre…- Decia Paul

Ahora que sus Poderes Sobrevivieron, se Comen su Humanidad y su Energía, Como cualquier Pacto con Demonios, Pero este Pacto Con el Youkai, Los Poderes de los Rangers Malvados, Se Comen... La Humanidad de su Portador, y no se Cree que Paul fue Antes un Humano.

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, Ben ha perdido la cordura que Tenia al Desatar un prisionero de la "Prisión X", Tres nuevos Rangers aparecen y Puede que Sean nuevos Miembros, Pero en el Siguiente, Tres de los PokeRangers Perderan sus Poderes a Manos del Submundo_


	20. Rangers de Kalos

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 20

Rangers de Kalos

_En este Capitulo, se Resolvera el Asunto de los 3 Rangers, Pero por desgricia, Viene una Derrota Significativa para los Rangers, a Manos del Submundo Pokemon._

_Pero con un Triunfo, se Aprendera de la Derrota "No hay ni una Lección en la Victoria, Pero hay Mil Lecciónes en la Derrota" y esas Lecciónes, nos Vuelven mas Fuertes._

_Ahora con Nuevo Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Base Ranger…**

Los PokeRangers estaban Buscando Rastros de Energía oscura en el Mundo Pokemon, Energía Morfica, o de Pokemon de Tipo Eléctrico, Planta y Fuego de la Región de Kalos, Ash les explico de sus Pokemon y los Movimientos por si Eran Rangers Hostiles.

-Ash, Realmente Conoces este Mundo como la Palma de tu Mano- Ulrich impresionado del Conocimiento Pokemon de Ash

-Pues ni tanto, ni Tanto- Ash algo avergonzado

Seguian Buscando esos Poderes, hasta intentan Localizarlos en las zonas de habituación de esos Pokemon, Pero no cuentan con algo, y Eso es Tiempo.

**Submundo Pokemon…**

El General Gengar y el Cientifico Beheyem estaban Localizando una "Abominación" Pokemon creada por la Alianza, andaban por la Región de Kalos, debian Encontrar esas Anomalias y Destruirlas.

-Amo, Diganos porque hay que Destruir esta Anomalia si por Bien podemos Usarla para Poder ponerla Contra los Rangers.- Gengar inclinado

-Porque son Aberraciones Anti-Naturales para Nuestro mundo, Ellos Deben de Ser Destruidos Para el Bien de los Nuestros, Ahora lo que me Importa Ahora es Encontrar a Esos Adefecios y Destruirlos Hasta lo Ultimo de Ellos, sino Sabran que pasa con Los que me Desilucionan- el Amo del Submundo.

Los Subordinados solo pudieron seguir Buscando, pero la Paciencia del Amo se agota y Manda a los Yakis a Registrar Todo Kalos, Hasta la ultima Piedra.

**Pueblo Vaniville…**

La Ranger Delphox fue al Pueblo Vaniville en la Región Kalos, estaba viendo a Escondidas una Casa, Solo una en particular, una con un Rhyhorn, Dentro de la Casa una Mujer de Cabellos Castaños Claros con un Broche Amarillo, la Ranger la mira con Tristeza, y Murmura algo.

-Mamá- Murmura la Ranger con Suma tristeza

Cuando la Mujer salio vio algo que se Acerca a la Entrada del Pueblo y ahí ve a los Soldados Malvados del Submundo.

La Mujer los vio en las Noticias de cuando aparecio Pikachu usando sus Poderes de Sexto Ranger, le aviso a un Vigilante y Corre Aterrado por Todo el pueblo al Verlos, ya que No fue entrenado para Eso.

-¡Vienen los YAKIS, Vienen los YAKIS!- el Vigilante Aterrado

Los Adultos se asomaron por la Puerta del Pueblo y Vieron que lo que dijo era Verdad: los Yakis se Acercan.

Los Adultos aseguran las Casas y los niños se quedaron Asustados dentro de las Casas, los Adultos sacaron a sus Pokemon y Lanzaron Ataques Contra los Yakis, Pero ninguno les Hizo ni el Menor Daño, los Yakis Destruian todo lo que tenian en Frente, Derribaron a los Pokemon y sus Entrenadores los Regresaron a sus PokeBolas.

Los Yakis fueron a Buscar algo y Destruirlo, la Ranger se quedo escondida, Pero penso en la Gente del Pueblo y Tomo una Decisión, y Espera que sea la Correcta.

-¡OIGAN, YAKIS!- Grito la Chica saliendo de su Escondite

La Ranger Delphox llamo la Atención de los Yakis, lo Cual logro muy Facilmente, ellos se Acercan a la Ranger y la Miran con Detenimiento, no Parecia nada profesional, una Novata, y solo esta Armada con una "Rama" en la Mano.

-Tal vez sea lo que Ustedes quieren, una Ranger, Pero fui Creada por esa Malvada Alianza y Enmendare las Maldades que Querian que Hiciera, ¡Soy la Ranger Delphox! Y Diganle a su Amo que si el o sus Lacayos quieren Destruirme, Adelante, no Tengo Miedo-

Los Yakis solo les Lanzaron un Gruñido Fuerte y se Lanzaron contra ella, los Habitantes del Pueblo pensaban que estaba Loca al ver que los Queria Atacar con un Palo, de Repente la Punta de la Rama salio Fuego y formo una Espiral de Fuego alrededor de Ella, Formando un Escudo de Llamas alrededor de su Cuerpo, los Yakis intentaron golpearla, pero solo Resultaba que las Manos les Ardieran en Llamas, la Espiral disparo Dardos de Fuego contra esos Adefecios y logro Destruirlos, a todos Menos uno, uno Pequeño que la vio y va con su Amo a Decirle que es Cierto.

**Cuidad Lumiose…**

Los dos Rangers llegaron a la Cuidad Lumiose sin que nadie los Viera y se Esconden en la Torre Prisma, la Pequeña vio a la Gente de la Cuidad y siente Mucha Tristeza ya que posiblemente su Forma Actual sea Irreversible.

-Tranquila, quizas logre Revertir esto, Solo necesito ir a mi Laboratorio y Buscar mis Herremientas- Ranger Chesnaught

Caminaron por la Torre Buscando un Laboratorio, Pero se detuvieron al Ver a los Yakis acercarse como una Estampida de Elefantes Furiosos Salvajes, la Oficial Jenny Ordeno Poner Barricadas en todas las Entradas a la Cuidad, Pero eso solo enfurecio mas a los Yakis, los Soldados del Submundo Derribaron la Barricada, Patrullas, incluso a los Policias para Abrirse Paso a la Ciudad.

Apenas entraron, la Oficial Jenny alerto a Toda la Cuidad indicando que Vayan a los Refugios Policiales, los Oficiales les indican el Camino y los Yakis tratan de Destruir a los Civiles, ambos Rangers no Podian soportar mas tiempo ver toda esa Destrucción, la Pequeña se lanzo a los Brazos de 4 Yakis antes de Usar el Movimiento que Caracterizo a Dedenne "Frote" y dejar a los Yakis Como Piedras, el Ranger Chesnaught se lanzo contra ellos y comenzo a Golpearlos con su nueva Fuerza, el Ranger le iba Facil contra los Yakis ya que su Fuerza de Pokemon es superior a la de los Salvajes Yakis.

La Pequeña Ranger saco el Latigo y comenzo a golpear a los Yakis logrando derrotar a los que Trataban de llegar a los Refugios, el Ranger Chesnaught golpeo el Suelo y Mando a los Restantes a Volar muy Lejos de Lumiose.

El Yaki pequeño los Vio y va al Submundo a Confirmar con su Amo la Existencia de esos Rangers, Pero no son los unicos que ya lo Sabran.

**Base Ranger…**

En una Sala de Trofeos, Ash observa uno en Particular, una PokeBola con un Pequeño Rayo arriba del Boton, estaba Demasiado Metido en su Mente, que no ha notado Cuando Dan y Ulrich se Acercaron.

-Ash- Ulrich logrando devolverlo a la Realidad

El Ranger amarillo parpadeo algunas Veces y vio a Ambos Rangers Rojos

-¿Que ocurre?- Ash

-Nada, solo te buscabamos- Dan sonriendo

Ash solo solto una Pequeña Risa y devolvio la Vista a la PokeBola.

-¿Que tanto la ves?- Dan confundido

-Esta PokeBola es especial para mi- Ash

-¿Porqué?- Ulrich

-Es la Primera PokeBola Con la que Empezo Todo, la PokeBola de Pikachu-

Pikachu entro y vio a Ash, Ulrich y Dan ver su PokeBola y se escondio para oir lo que Dicen.

-¿Porque Pikachu no esta en la PokeBola?- Dan

-El siempre se Nego a estar ahí, pero comprendo el Porque, el Desea que la Libertad y la Paz se Haga en todas las Especies, Humanos, Vestal, Neathianos, Gundalianos, Pokemon, Todas, y Respeto eso- Ash sonriendo de Nostalgia al Recordar todas sus aventuras con su Amigo Amarillo.

Dan y Ulrich comprendieron el Ideal de Pikachu, Ash no solo considera a los Pokemon como sus Amigos, son su Familia, Pikachu y Ash se Volvieron Como Hermanos Durante sus viajes, Pikachu salio de su Escondite.

-Ash. Buneary, los Demás y Yo encontramos algo Interesante-

Los Lideres Ranger salieron de la Sala y fueron a la Sala Principal, donde vieron las Noticias, Ataques de los Yakis en Pueblo Vaniville y Cuidad Lumiose, Rangers Extraños, eso dio justo con lo que buscaban.

-Dejenos esto, Podremos solucionar el Problema de estos Rangers, los llamamos si se pone Fea la cosa- Ash retirandose

Ash fue a su PokeCycle y va Hacia la Cuidad Lumiose ya que fue enviado a Kalos a Traves de un Portal de la Base que Fue Construido por los Rangers del Espacio Para ir Rápido a las Regiones Lejanas donde Atacan.

**Kalos, Cuidad Lumiose…**

Ash apenas llego a Lumiose y Fue a la Torre Prisma donde esos Dos Rangers llegaron a la puerta y Ash los Detuvo.

-Oye, no Queremos Problemas, No queremos Pelear- Ranger Chesnaught

-Solo queremos volver a ser Normales- Ranger Dedenne triste

Ash los vio y Siente que ya los conoce, incluso Reconoce las Voces de Ambos, pero no tiene tiempo de Pensar porque solo es cuestión de Tiempo Para que el Youkai, la Alianza o el Submundo los encontraria y Posiblemente los Destruya.

-Vengan conmigo y lo conseguiran, pero haremos una Parada hacia Pueblo Vaniville- Ash amistosamente

Los dos Dudaron un Segundo, Pero deben confiar en el ya que Despues de todo, Ash es de los Chicos Buenos y no de la Alianza, no es de los Seres Corruptos que Son sus "Creadores"

-Yo ire con el, y Peleare contra la Alianza- la Ranger Pequeña

El Ranger Chesnaught también va Con Ash, el Ranger Amarillo los Llevo al Portal sorprendido de los Facil que fue, cuando los dejo, fue al Pueblo Vaniville.

La Ranger vio la Moto de Ash y no lo Reconocio así que no Bajo la Guardia en ningun Momento.

Ash se Bajo y fue hacia la Ranger, la cual no Pudo evitar Apuntarle la Rama al Cuello y preguntar.

-¿Amigo, o Enemigo?- Pregunta encendiendo la Flama en la Punta al decir la parte de Enemigo.

-Ranger amigo, soy el Ranger Amarillo Fuerza Pokemon, Vine a buscarte y a Ayudarte, soy de los Chicos Buenos- Ash algo asustado por la Llama que apunta a su Cuello.

La Ranger escucho a Ash y Siente que ya lo conoce, y Reconoce la Voz del Ranger, algo le Dice que Debe confiar en el, aunque no lo Reconozca por el Traje.

Tras Pensar unos Segundos- Muy Bien, ire contigo, pero si es una Especie de Trampa, Despidete de tu Cabeza-

Ash llevo a la Ranger al Portal y la Ranger y Ash llegaron a la Base junto a los Demás, el sistema de Seguridad A penas reconocio el ADN de Ash, pero no el de los Rangers, la Base despliega Ametralladoras Láser y casi Disparan a discresíon, de no ser Por Ash.

-Clave BETA 942-165, Desactivar sistema de Armas, Invitados, no Intrusos-

_-Sistema de Armas, Desactivado Temporalmente, Confirmado, No Hostiles, Acceso concedido-_ la Base guardo las Armas y los Tres suspiraron de Alivío

Ash los llevo al Laboratorio y el Ranger Chesnaught quedo Maravillado al ver toda la Tecnologia de Avancada y si que le Facina Todos Esos Artefactos.

-Es Tecnologia de los Rangers, la mas Avanzada del Multiverso, pero no Entiendo el Como no Volvieron a la Normalidad- Ash algo Confundido.

-No Sabemos como hacerlo- la Ranger Delphox

Antes de que Ash Dijera algo, la Alarma se Escucha y Muestra a un Nuevo Monstruo del Submundo y Otro Comandante del Youkai, Peleando por Territorio en Cuidad Santalone.

-Esperen Aqui, ire a Resolver Eso- Ash se Retira y va a la Sala de Mando

Una vez ahí, los PokeRangers Restantes llegan y Miran en Donde se Encuentran Ambos Monstruos

-Hace mucho que el Submundo no nos Ataca- Brock

-Si, con el Youkai y la Alianza nos Olvidamos de Esos Malvados- Iris algo sorprendida

-Necesito orientación De este Planeta- Conner Sobandose la Cabeza

-No hay Tiempo de Sorprenderse ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Blaziken/Lucario/Empoleon/Glameow/Sawk/Feraligatr, Forma Ranger!-

Los Rangers se Trasnforman (Ash ya estaba Transformado) y van al PokePortal Terrestre y se Transportaron a la Cuidad Santalone.

**Cuidad Santalone…**

Ambos Bandos Lanzaron a sus Soldados y comienzan la Batalla por la Cuidad, el Comandante del Youkai era un Tigre Dientes de Sable Amtropomorfico, Bandas con Municiones atadas formando una "X", Armas AK-47 que Disparan Láser en Ambas Manos, Garras Tipo Wolverine en los Dedos y Pantalones Militares.

El Monstruo del Submundo era una Mezcla de Tres Pokemon, un Ursaring, Beartic y Pangoro, las Fuerzas de Pangoro y el Bambu en la Boca, El Anillo en la Panza y las Garras combinadas con las de Beartic, los Colmillos del Pokemon Oso Polar, Un Monstruo Feroz y Sin Corazón.

-¿Que Parte de "Este es mi Territorio" no entiendes Ursaticgoro?- el Comandante

-Tu Imperio no tiene Territorio en Este Planeta, Y No tienen Poder aqui, Ni tu Princeso Predabeast-

-¡RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTES!- Bramo Predabeast

-Obligame- Ursaticgoro Divertido- ¡Yakis Aplastenlos!- ordena lanzandole a los Yakis.

-¡CiberDemons, Demoledores y Tritones, Ataquen!- Predabeast lanzandole a sus Soldados.

Los soldados se lanzan a su Batalla y sus Superiores también, ambos Trataban de Destruirse, Predabeast le Disparaba sin dar Tregua alguna, Ursaticgoro se lanzaba contra el Atacando con sus Garras, todos Pelean por Controlar la Ciudad Santalone.

Los Rangers llegaron y ven la Batalla algo confundidos, ya que al Parecer Pelean por la Ciudad, tanto que al Parecer no Saben que sus Mas Grandes Enemigos estan a plena vista de estos ejercitos.

Pero no les preocupa mucho ya que eso les Dara mas tiempo para un Plan, y algunas Diversiones al ver a sus Enemigos Destruyendose entre Ellos.

-Tus Enemigos Destruyendose Entre si, esto si que es algo Divertido- Stephan

-Lo unico que seria Mejor que esto- Barry- es que los Lideres de esas Fealdades se Destruyan Entre Ellos-

-No discuto con eso- Ash Divertido

Conner estaba mas Intranquilo ya que el Sabe y tiene Experiencia en las Batallas y el Conoce cuando hay alguna Trampa, Pero Debia centrarce en Ayudar a sus Nuevos Amigos del Mundo Pokemon, Pero aun Siente Inquietud.

-Esto no me Agrada-

Dawn le puso la Mano en el hombro y escucho lo que Dijo-Debe ser por Todas las batallas que a Librado, Descuide, Esta vez se Destruiran entre Ellos, que loco que tontos- Dawn

Los Lideres de ambos bandos Ven la Batalla y logran Confirmar que Todo va de Maravillas.

-_Benjamín, estoy impresionado de que este Plan Hecho por tu Cientifico Haya dado sus Frutos, los Rangers estan Sin ninguna Guardia y listos para ser Destuidos-_ el Amo del Submundo Telepaticamente

-_si, ahora que Ellos entren a la Actuación Numero 2_\- Ben Feliz de ese Plan

Pero no son los Unicos que estan viendo la Batalla por los Territorios del Mundo Pokemon y sus Cuidades estan en el Fuego Cruzado.

**Base Ranger…**

El Trio de los Rangers de Kalos ven la Batalla de Santalone y se quedan confundidos pero preocupados al pensar que Todo eso sea algo Muy Planeado.

-Esto no se ve nada Bien- Ranger Chesnaught pensando y Recordo algo- Ya se- se acerca a la Ranger Delphox- Tienes que Concentrar tu Vista en la Llama de tu Rama, si Recuerdo bien, Delphox Puede ver el Futuro a traves de Ella, si lo Haces, Podremos Saber que Pasara y Evitarlo-

La Ranger lo Dudo Pero no tiene Nada que Perder- Intentare, Pero no Garantizo que Funcione- Concentra la Vista y Energía en la Punta de su Rama y esta se enciende, Se Concentra en la Llama y logra ver Algo… El Futuro.

**_Vista del Futuro…_**

_Ve a los Demoledores Saltando detras de Ash y el Resto, los cuales toman sus Armas a Toda prisa y a Barry, Zoey, Iris, Brock, Dawn y Ash se les Caen y los CiberDemons les Disparan por atras, los Demás se lanzan contra los Demonios Cyborg, Pero Predabeast los Intercepta Disparandoles Por las espaldas a Stephan, Korrina, Cilan y Pikachu, los cuales Cayeron Muertos ante el Comandante, May vio a sus Amigos Morir y entro en tal Shock que no vio a Ursaticgoro acercarce y la Atraveso con sus Garras en el Vientre, Brock y Zoey se Enfurecen y se Lanzan contra contra Ellos, Predabeast Agarra a Zoey golpeandola con sus Garras en todo el Cuerpo, Zoey estaba Muy adolorida y Eschucho unos Pitidos en su Espalda y encuentra una Granada en la Parte inalcalzable de la Espalda, Desesperada intenta quitarsela, Pero antes de Poder Tomarla, la Granada Explota Acabando con la Existencía de la Ranger Glameow, Brock se dio Cuenta de Eso y Ursaticgoro usa "Tumba de Rocas", las Rocas caen Sobre Brock y el Ataque hace lo que Dice su Nombre, Brock bajo una Tumba de Rocas, Ash y Dawn estaban en un Shock Gigantesco, Iris, Conner y Barry se Lanzaron furiosos Pero solo Terminaron Igual que sus Amigos, a Barry Predabeast lo uso de Tiro al Blanco Para Lásers y Acabo con el, Mientras que Conner fue Salvajemente golpeado por Predabeast y Noqueado por un Golpe del Armas en su Brazo, Para luego ser Arrojado al Oceano atado a una Roca, Iris golpeaba a Ursaticgoro con sus Dagas, pero solo causo que el Engendro del Submundo al ataque usando un Movimiento Tipo Hielo "Ventisca", Iris acabo Congelada y el Monstruo golpeo el Hielo Partiendola en Pedazos, Dawn solamente cayo al Suelo Llorando por sus Amigos, Predabeast se canso de sus Llantos y le Disparo a Dawn en el Pecho Repetidas Veces, hasta que sus Poderes son Desactivados y ella cae al Suelo, para no volver a Levantarse nunca, Ash estaba Demasiado Devastado, Su Pokemon, sus Amigos, su Equipo, la Chica que el amo… Acaban de Morir, se Rindio y el Youkai lo Hizo un Trofeo Vivo, Akudos caminando Sobre los Cadaveres de los PokeRangers y Ash solo Pudo ver Como Destruian su Planeta y solo escucha la Risa Fría, vacia y sin Alma de Akudos._

**_Fin de la Visión…_**

La Ranger aparta su Vista de la Llama y Respira agitadamente, los Otros dos la Ven y la Pequeña no Pudo evitar Preguntar...

-¿Que has Visto?-

La Ranger Delphox tardo en Responder y el Terror se ve Hasta en su Casco- Los Power Rangers Van a Morir-

Los dos Rangers quedaron de Piedra al oir la Predicción de la Ranger Delphox, Odd pasaba de Casualidad y comienza a escuchar sigilosamente la Conversacion, Gracias a su Entrenamiento de Ninja, el podia escucharlos sin que ellos lo Hagan.

-¿Vistes que Seran Destruidos por un Plan de que actuen que son enemigos para que Ellos bajen la guardia y los Ataquen a Traicion?- Ranger Chesnaught

-Exactamente, hay que Salir de Aqui-

-¿Pero como?- Ranger Pequeña

La puerta se abre y Mira Entra, Mientras que Odd bajo del Techo, ambos Escucharon Todo.

-Tal vez podamos ayudarlos- Odd

-Pero tiene que ser Rapido- Mira

Odd los saco del Laboratorio y los guio hacia el Portal, Mira Programo la Coordenadas y los Tres Rangers Pasajeros fueron a la Cuidad, Por fortuna "El Futuro" de los PokeRangers seria dentro de 5 Minutos, Pero Falta 1 minuto para ese Destino de Muerte.

**Cuidad Santalone…**

Ambos Bandos seguian "Peleando" por la Cuidad y los Rangers seguian Viendola, estaban tan Entretenidos en esa Pelea, que no ven a los Frizadores acercarse por Atras, los Tres Llegan a la Cuidad y solo Fantan unos segundos para ese Final Maligno.

Brock vio con Detalle a los Ejercitos y vio a los Yakis, CiberDemons y Tritones, pero segun Recuerda habia Otros Soldados

-Oigan… ¿Que no habian Tambíen Demoledores?- Pregunta Confundido

Justo como en esa Visión, los Demoledores saltan Para la Distraccion, pero antes de Atacar, el Ranger Chesnaught usa "Misil Aguja" contra Ellos y los Derrota Rápido, la Pequeña usa "Impactrueno" para los CiberDemons.

-¿Que paso?- Cilan

-¿Quienes son Ellos?- Barry

-¿Era una Trampa?- May

Los tres los vieron, y comenzaron a Explicarles de la Visión de la Ranger Delphox, Ash les Explico que se dice que los Delphox Pueden ver el Futuro si se Concentran en la Llama de sus Ramas.

-Todo eso en Todo Momento, Fue una Trampa Para Destruirlos, Vinimos aqui Para ayudarlos- la Ranger Pequeña.

Todos vieron a Ash, el Ranger Amarillo vio a los Recien llegados, sintio que Podia Confiar en Ellos y como Estaran las Cosas, necesitaran los Refuerzos.

-Somos mas que un Equipo, Somos una Familia, Debemos confiar en Ellos, nos salvaron, Se lo Debemos-

Los Rangers salen de su escondite y encaran a sus Enemigos, los Cuales acordaron Dividirse la Cuidad, Claro, Despues de Destruir a los Rangers.

-¿Listos Amigos?- Ash

-¡Listos!- Todos los PokeRangers

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra sus Enemigos, Ash fue con Dawn y Conner contra Predabeast junto con los Rangers de Kalos.

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra sus Enemigos, Ash fue con Dawn y Conner contra Predabeast junto con los Rangers de Kalos, Brock Tomo a Cilan, Zoey, Iris y Korrina Contra Ursaticgoro, los Demás se lanzan contra los Soldados, los Cuales estaban Energizados por la Magia Oscura del Youkai y el Rencor del Submundo

Barry derribo a un Yaki y un CiberDemon casi lo Apuñala por la Espalda, Literalmente, fue salvado por el "Furia Drágon" de Iris, la cual pelea con los Tritones y los Demoledores, Pero en Madio de la Pelea, por alguna Razón sus Brazos y Piernas se Detienen Bruscamente a la Mitad de un Golpe.

-¿Pero que me pasa?- Iris tratando de Moverse

3 Frizadores se Acercan a la Aun Inmovil Iris que trata de volver a Moverse, pero no Puede, Por Suerte Brock aturdio a Ursaticgoro y golpeo a los Frizadores, y en ese Momento Iris se Puede Mover De nuevo.

-Lo siento Brock, no se que paso, estaba moviendome y de Repente ¡TACK! Parálisis Instantanea- Explico Iris

Brock se agacha ante la Espada de un CiberDemon y lo Agarro del Cuello cuando se Levanto- Pelea primero- Puñetazo al Rostro del Demonio- Explicación Después-

-Si, creo que Debemos pasar al Siguiente Nivel-

-Si- Ash

-¡Modo Evolución!- los Cinco PokeRangers originales pasaron a su Segunda Forma y enfrentan a los Monstruos.

-Permitanme ir con ustedes, Yo Juego, Yo Juego, Yo Juego- Korrina con Tono de niña chiquita y alzando la Mano como una- ¡Mas Alla de la Evolución, Megaevolución, Rompe los Limites!- Korrina Megaevolucionando- ahora Tenemos la Ventaja, ¡Aplastemos a unos Feos!- Korrina Lanzandose, pero Ash la Detiene.

-Primera Regla de Combate Ranger: Pelear contra los Malos esta Despues de Salvar a las Vidas Inocentes que pueden estar en el Fuego Cruzado-

La Ranger Lucario solo Pudo acatar las Ordenes de Ash y no Arriesgar las Vidas Inocentes, Ash le dijo que se Encargen de los Soldados y evacuar a Toda Persona que Quede en Cuidad Santalone, los Rangers de Respaldo siguieron la indicación de Ash.

los PokeRangers Originales y los Rangers Veterano, Raichu y Kalos enfrentan a los Jefes, los cuales Como todo Monstruo se Creen Invencibles.

-Ahora esto es nada Justo- Predabeast- Para Ustedes-

-Amigo, yo no Tendria esa Confianza- Conner con una sonrisa un Poco Siniestra

-No podriamos estar mas Deacuerdo contigo Conner- Iris

Se lanzaron entre Ellos quedando en, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu y Conner enfrentan a Predabeast, Mientras Brock, Iris y Cilan van Contra Ursaticgoro

Conner saca sus Armas, la cual, son las Garras de Feraligatr, golpeaba al Tigre Mutante y lo Hacia Retroceder de Dolor, Predabeast intentaba Disparar, Pero en cada intento solo conseguia Fallar sus Disparos y ser Arañado por Conner, el Ranger Feraligatr Retrocede y le da Paso al "Fuego Mistico" de la Ranger Delphox y el Ataque dio en el Blanco, Dawn y la Ranger Pequeña se lanzaron con su Tridente y Látigo contra el Monstruo y lo comenzaron a Golpear, Dawn le dio un golpe en la Mano Izquierda Contandole las Uñas.

-¡Mis Garras, Me Cortaste las Garras Fenomena Pingüina Azul!-

-Eso no es Nada- Ash lanzando un "Atac. Trueno" de su Lanza

-Por Duplicado- Pikachu haciendo lo Mismo

-Mas un ¡ImpacTrueno!- Ranger Pequeña lanzando el Ataque Eléctrico

El Tigre Zanjariano recibe el Impacto de los Ataques Eléctricos y resistio a duras penas, Conner se Abalanzo sobre el Monstruo y lo Arrastro al Agua, Predabeast salio a la Superficie y Buscaba a Conner.

-¡¿En Donde Estas?! ¡Muestrate Cobarde, Te Matare, Te Destruire, muestrame que puedes Pelear como un Hombre, Muestrame que no eres un Cobarde!- Declara Predabeast.

No se de Cuenta de que aparecen 3 Aletas Dorsales Rojas detras, el Zanjariano Volteo y no vio Nada, Vuelven las Aletas detras de el, y voltea de nuevo, Pero comenzando a Perder la paciencía, no aparecen y Predabeast ya no Aguanta y Dispara sus Armas al Agua, pero ninguna le Acierta al Ranger Feraligart, cede los Disparos al Creer que ya no es Problema, Pero Conner lo Agarra de una de sus Patas y lo Arrastra mas Profundo en el Mar.

-Sabes que Predabeast, Hay un Dicho que dice Así "Si te Metes con un Cocodrilo, te Ganas una Mandibula en el Cuerpo"- Conner con una Sonrisa Maliciosa a traves del Casco- ¡Hidrocañon!-

El Ranger Dispara el Ataque "Hidrocañon" del las Mandibulas Feraligart y la dio a Predabeast Logrando Destruirlo en el Oceano, Despues de Todo, "Los Gatos Odian el Agua".

Brock y los Demás estaban igual con el Fenomeno del Submundo, Iris lo golpeo con su Hacha Hasta que lo Hizo Caer, Iris uso "Carga Dragón" y Derribo al Monstruo nuevamente, Ursaticgoro uso "Roca Afilada" y Noqueo a Brock, pero no a Iris, el Ranger Chesnaught salta Hacia Ursaticgoro y usa "Mega-Puño" en la Cara del Monstruo, y la Pequeña usa "Frote" y logra Paralizar a Ursactigoro, Cilan Despierta a Brock y se Reunen para Plantear un Plan

-Dejenmelo A mi, ¡El Futuro es Ahora Gracias a la Ciencia!- Declara el Ranger Chesnaught, y esa Declaración llego a Oidos de Ash y Pikachu

Eso definitivamente es inconfundible para Ash y Pikachu, esos Rangers son Amigos

-_"Definitivamente son Ellos"-_ Piensan Ash y Pikachu

-¡Mecanismo Clemontico YA!- el Ranger Chesnaugt Saca un Cañon Rectangular, como el Arma V-5 de Jen, la Ranger Rosa Fuerza del Tiempo, Pero de color Rojo Por Arriba y Blanco por Abajo, Como una PokeBola- Sabia que algo como esto iba a Pasar, Así que en esa base Construi Esto, ¡Les Presento el "Mega Cañon Fuerza de Kalos"! ¡Que Garantiza una Gran Destrucción a Todos los Blancos Enemigos! Creo-

-Deberias Trabajar mas en los Nombres y Espero que no Explote como los Otros!- Ranger Pequeña

-Hay que usarlo- Dawn

-Bueno, el Problema es que Solo nos Funciona para Nosotros, ya que Nuestros Poderes son de Kalos, ni con Otro Diferente Funcionara-

-En ese Caso es Hora de Cambiar mi Atuendo, ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon Greninja!- Ash Saca una PokeBola y la Inserta en su Morpher, entonces su Traje Cambia Drasticamente, su casco se volvio Azul y como la Cabeza del Pokemon, hasta con la "Bufanda-Lengua", los Guante como las manos de un Greninja Real, al Igual las Piermas, y Todo Rasgo Fisico del Pokemon Greninja

Los Rangers quedaron sorprendidos por la Nueva Transformación de Ash, Pero no podián seguir ya que Ursaticgoro se levanta Furioso.

-¡VOY A DESTRUIRLOS!- Bramo Ursaticgoro Furioso Lanzandose Contra los Rangers.

Ash y los Rangers Kalos se Preparan con el Cañon, Ash tiene la Mano en el Gatillo, los Rangers Chesnaugt y Delphox se Pusieron a los lados Izquierdo y Derecho, y la Ranger Dedenne por Abajo del Arma.

-¡Cañon Fuerza de Kalos, Ira de Arceus!- Disparan un Rayo Naranja, Amarillo oscuro, Verde y Azul Oscuro con Negro Siniestro Contra el Monstruo del Submundo, Ursactigoro Recibe el Impacto de Energía y Cae Destruido ante los Rangers.

Todos los Rangers se Reagrupan y celebran su Nuevo Triunfo y una Nueva Arma, Pero de la Nada, unos Lásers chocan en el suelo donde estan Parados, y aparece alguien que "Murio".

Una Chica de Cabello Rojo y Amarillo como el Fuego y Piel Amarilla, Boca cubierta por una Mascara, Cuerpo con Partes Roboticas en Todo el Cuerpo, Brazos Femeninos com Manos que Giran como un Taladro, una cola de Krookodile con Picos Curvos a los Lados de la Punta como una Guadaña, un Visor Rojos que Muestra unos Ojos Amarillos, Piernas y Pecho Revestidos por una Armadura Roja con Detalles de Fuego Amarillos, no era Nada desconocida Para los PokeRangers Originales, y menos Para Dawn.

-Esto… No puede ser- Iris Retrocediendo Aterrada

-Pero lo es- Cilan Igual

-Es Imposible… Murio en esa Explosión- Brock Impactado

Ash y Dawn estaban Helados de Miedo ya que su Poder es Superior a todo Enemigo que vieron, y Parece que la Muerte la Rechazo y Ahora que Regreso, esta Batalla se Convertira en el Infierno

-Sunset Shimmer- Misuto Dawn

Efectivamente, Era Sunset Shimmer, la Princesa del Youkai, Reina de la Destrucción y Orgullo de Akudos.

-Me da Igual si Eres una Astronema 2.0 o algo así, Pero seras Derrotada por Mi- Barry Lanzandose Para Terror de los 5 Rangers

-¡BARRY NO!- Gritan los Rangers

El Ranger Empoleon Salta contra Sunset con la Intencion de Golpearla con el Tridente, Pero Antes de Hacer Algo, La Mano Derecha de Sunset se Guarda en su Brazo y Sale una Espada de Energía y con un Movimiento Rápido, se lanza y se Interceptan.

Apenas una Linea aparece y ambos estan de Espaldas, Ninguno hace un Movimiento, Sunset da un Paso y Barry sufre una Explosión en el Pecho y cae Criticamente Herido al Suelo Destransformado, Barry intenta Alcanzar su Morpher, Pero sus Heridas lo Detienen y Sunset se para frente a el y toma su Morpher.

-Eso… No es... Tuyo- Barry Sumamente Herido

La Princesa del Youkai Simplemente Miro el Morpher en su Mano, Antes de Aplastarlo en su Mano sin Ningun Remordimiento y Compasión.

-Ahora si sacastes Boleto- Stephan Furioso lanzandose

Sunset Guarda su Espada y Despliega un Cañon de Láser con Punta Larga (Estilo Psycho de Max Steel Peligro de Extincion), y Dispara al Brazo de Stephan, mas espesificamente al Morpher, y el Ranger Sawk acaba sin Poderes, Sin Morpher y Herido en el Brazo.

Zoey usa "Garra Sombra" y le da a Sunset en el Pecho, pero no causo Algun Daño, la Princesa Agarra el Brazo de la Ranger y la Lanza al Cielo, el Cañon se Guarda y sale la Mano con un Cilindro con un Boton, Sunset presiona el Boton y se Despliega un Latígo de Energía color Rojo Sangre y lanza un Golpe al Morpher de Zoey y ella queda también sin sus Poderes, Zoey cayo al suelo con Fuerza.

La Malvada Princesa mira a Ash y sus Amigos- Estas Pateticas imitaciones de ustedes son mas Debiles de lo que Aparentan, Ash Unete a Mi si ya no quieres que tus Tarados Sufran, Te Dare mas Poder del que Tiene o Tendra Astronema, Mas Poder que la Inutil Sucesora de Dimitria y Mucho mas Poder del que Poseia el Mismo Zordon de Eltar, Piensalo- Sunset Desaparece en las Sombras de los Arboles.

Ash y el Resto van hacia sus Tres amigos, Todos Muestran Señales de Dolor, y de Tristeza al ver que sus Poderes ya no Existen, al menos por Ahora.

**Columna Lanza...**

Las tres generaciones Rangers se Reunieron y los Rangers sin Poderes le dan a Arceus la Noticia que los Desanimo y que ya no Podrían volver a ser Rangers, pero Tommy Intervino

-Se muy bien Como es Perder el Poder así, Cuando era Joven, Perdi mis Poderes del Ranger Verde cuando estaba con Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack y Billy, pero no por eso Dejan de ser lo que Son, el Fue Ranger Una Vez, Siempre lo Sera-

-Dr.O, esto es Diferente- Intervino Dan- ¿No los estaban Viendo? Esa Enmascarada los Dejo como Pure, y sus Morphers no Sobrevivieron al Ataque-

-Dan, Alfa creara los Respaldos- Miyoko

-Pero por la Falta de Datos no se sabe cuando Estaran Listos- Jason

-Y Hay muchos mas Problemas, esa Enmascarada era Sunset Shimmer- Ash

El Consejo y las Generaciones Rangers quedaron Impactados ya que el consejo Vio el Poder que Ella Posee y los Rangers Ninja y Milenarios Experimentaron el Impacto de su Poder, Ahora que Regreso la Batalla apenas Inicia.

-Es Imposible, Ella Exploto en esa explosión- Dan Impactado y Aterrado por Recordar su Fuerza

-Eso Mismo paso con Vrak, los Mega Rangers creyeron Haberlo Destruirlo pero esto Paso, Regresa Como un Cyborg- Dawn

-Y Destruyo los Poderes- Zoey

-Por lo Pronto, estaran en sus Vidas Normales y Ellos Seran Los Sustitutos de Ustedes- Arceus

Los Rangers de Kalos salen de una Sombra y Desactivan sus Poderes Mostrando sus Verdaderas Caras.

La Ranger Delphox era una Chica de Cabello Rubio Miel Corto hasta la Nuca, Ojos Azules, Viste Chaleco Largo Rojo y un Vestido Rosa Clavel por Dentro, y Dentro de este, una Blusa de Hombreras de Color Negro con un Cuello Blanco y un Listón de Cinta Azul del que usa Ash, Medias Negras que llegan hasta la Mitad del Muslo y Botas Marrónes.

El Ranger Chesnaugt un Chico de Cabello Rubio y Ojos celestes con Gafas Redondas y Grandes, el Cabello le llega por los Hombros, con un Mechon que le Sobresale en la Cabeza con Forma de Rayo, Viste un Mono Para Hombre Similar al Traje de un Electrisista, de Color Celeste Doblado en sus Puños y Piernas, con Rayas de Color Amarillo en las Piernas, igual en el Cuello.

Y la Pequeña es una Niña de Cabello Rubio Agarrado por un Gancho en el Lado izquierdo, Ojos Azules, Vistiendo una Blusa Marrón con un Listón Negro, una Bolsa Amarilla, Falda Blanca con Pantalón corto Marrón y Zapatos Rosados.

Los Rangers los Miran confundidos, Pero Ash los ve con una gran Sonrisa.

-¡Serena, Clemont, Bonnie!- Ash Desactivando Sus Poderes

Los Tres se Sorpenden al Ver a Ash, no lo Reconocian por el Traje

-¡Ash! Cuanto tiempo- Clemont

-No te Reconozimos por ese traje, Pero nos Alegra que seas tu- Serena divertida

-Ahora Nosotros Pelearemos a tu Lado De nuevo- Bonnie emocionada

Los Viejos compañeros de Ash solo pudieron Sonreir por ver a Compañero de Ash de La Región de Kalos, y los conoceran Mejor Ahora.

**Fin del Capítulo**

_Este es el Fin del Capitulo, Ahora los Rangers de Kalos Mostraron sus caras, y eran Caras amistosas, pero ahora Sunset Shimmer Regreso y mas Peligrosa que Antes, Barry, Stan, Zoey han Perdido sus Poderes, y ahora Serena, Clemont y Bonnie los sustituyen en su Deber._

_-¡Y MI NOMBRE NO ES STAN!- Stephan Molesto._

**_Autor_**

_Perdonenme la Vida si Tardo Mucho, pero acaso Creen que es Facil para alguien de 15, oh y un Avsio, a partir del Capitulo 22 despues del Tema de Apertura, una Ilustración del Tema Tipo "Comic", Como en Danny Phantom, pueden dejar Sugerencias en sus Reviews, De cualquier Tipo_


	21. Corazón de Cristal

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 21

Corazón de Cristal

_Ahora Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan conoceran mejor a sus Nuevos Compañeros, Los Demás Rangers se Preparan para Enfrentar a su Vieja Enemiga, Nuevos Amigos, Junto a Viejos y Nuevos Enemigos y una Chica que Hara Crecer Celos entre Rangers Azules._

_Tambíen una Verdad Impactante para Cierta Ranger Dragón Púrpura._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Base Ranger…**

Ash guio a sus Amigos de Kalos por la Base, el Comedor, Sala de Entrenamiento y la Aldea Pikatiana.

El Ranger Amarillo hizo una Parada a su Habitación y se Cambia a la Ropa que Uso en Kalos.

-Vaya, Ash nos alegra Verte, y Mira esto, ¡Muy Bien, Afuera!- Serena Sacando Seis PokeBolas

(N/A: los Pokemon que Tendran seran Puestos Por mi, Pero no Significa que no sean del Estilo de los Personajes, y para que recuerden, en Este Fic, la historia se Remonta a 5 Años en el Futuro del Anime)

Ya en el Aire, las PokeBolas se Abren y Salen los Pokemon de Serena, Delphox, Pangoro, Meowstick (Hembra), Corsola, Lilligant e Eevee

-¡Ustedes Tambíen, Salgan!- Clemont haciendo lo Mismo con Seis PokeBolas

De las PokeBolas salen los Pokemon de Clemont, Diggersby, Chesnaught, Luxray, Heliolisk, Electivire y Magnezone.

-Ya que ahora soy Entrenadora Ash ¡Quiero que Veas a Mis Pokemon!- Bonnie Sacando Cinco PokeBolas y lanzandolas.

Igualmente de las PokeBolas, Salen un Pichu, Shinx, Skiddo, Minun y Plusle.

Ash los ve a Todos y nota que Falta uno- ¿Y Dedenne?-

Bonnie mira su Bolso y Sale su Compañero y Amigo Fiel, Dedenne.

-Ash, Tiempo si Verte- Dedenne viendo a Ash- ¿Subiste de Peso Otra vez?-

Ash se vio a si Mismo y vio el Punto de Dedenne- Muy Chistoso- Ash sarcastico- Ahora ¡Salgan Amigos!- Ash Sacando a su Equipo, Greninja, Charizard, Garchomp, Sceptile y Hawlucha.

Los Pokemon de Saludan después de Tanto Tiempo y Saludan a los Nuevos, el Resto del Equipo saca a los Suyos y se Saludan.

-Aun no Vieron algo, Vamos al Pueblo Paleta, hay Veran a Todos los Demás- Pikachu Activando el PokePortal y Pikachu y los Demás, Incluyendo los Rangers van a Pueblo Paleta.

**Guarida de Sunset...**

Una Ciudadela Submarina estaba Habitada solo Habitada por Tritones, Reproduciendose, Entrenando, Fortaleciendose, y Mas, pero la Unica que les Importaba era la Princesa, la cual se Recuperaba de Aquella Explosión que la Hizo como su Primo Vrak.

La Princesa estaba en una Camilla de Metal siendo Revisada por una Cientifica Mechamorfo Galvanica Verde, Estaba Trabajando por la Fuerza ye que fue Secuestrada por un Triton, pero Parecido a un Tiburón Mako sosteniendo una Espada Dentada Como una Sierra.

-Date Prisa Tonta Cintufista, la Princesa no se Repara Sola ¿O Sí?- Pregunta el Triton Amenazandola con su Espada/Sierra.

-Es Dificil Cuando los Recursos para la Regeneración de esta Tirana Malvada son insuficientes- Reclama la Mechamorfo.

El Triton la Tomo del Hombro y la Golpeo contra el Piso- Entonces Quejate Menos, y Trabaja Mas, A menos que quieras un Pequeño incentivo- Pregunta poniendo la Imagen de dos Pequeños Mechamorfos.

La Cientifica se Aterro- Dejalos Fuera de Esto-

-Primero: Trabajo. Segundo: el Acuerdo- el Triton Negosiando

La Cientifica solo Pudo hacer que Sunset se Recupere, pero lo Hace con una Tristeza Colosal ya que Dos Vidas estan en Juego y todo dependera de como Haga su "Trabajo"

**Mundo Pokemon: Pueblo Paleta…**

Los Rangers llegaron al Pueblo de su Líder y se Dirigen con el Profesor Oak, el cual aun Trabaja con la Electicidad de Rotom, cuando entraron, Vieron al Profesor conectando un Cable Errado y una Pequeña Explosión.

-¡PROFESOR!- Ash corriendo hacia el- ¿Se encuentra Bien?-

-Si, no pasa Nada Ash, solo es algo Común- el Porfesor Cubierto de Oyín y con el Cabello Alborotado- Veo que tus Amigos estan Aqui-

-Hola Profesor Oak- Dawn y Serena

-Supongo que Viniste a ver a tus Pokemon- Oak

-Si Profesor, si no es Mucho Problema- Ash

-Para nada, Adelante-

Los Rangers van a la Parte trasera del Laboratorio y ven a los Pokemon De Ash, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie quedaron Maravillados con Todos los Pokemon de Ash, Meganium se Abalanzo Sobre Ash, como lo Hacia siendo una Chikorita.

Los Demás fueron invadidos por la Risa, Clemont sintio algo en la Cabeza y vio a Heracross Tratando de chupar algo en su Cabeza.

-¡Oye, si quieres Chupar algo Buscate una Fruta o un Bulbo!- Clemont

Bonnie se Reia de que Heracross Trate de Chupar algo de su Hermano, camino hacia un Lago y Corphish y Croconaw salieron y Sorprendieron a la Ranger Dedenne.

De la nada, aparecen Marucho y Kenneth ya Transformados y siendo Embestidos por los 30 Tauros de Ash, ya que Fueron Tomados por Intrusos.

Bonnie se Sorprendio un Momento, pero empezo a Jugar con Ellos, Croconaw se lanza a Ash para Morderlo en la Cabeza De nuevo, Corphish fue con Ash y Bonnie vio a los Dos Enanos aplastados.

-¿y estos Raritos quienes son?- Bonnie acercandose Confundida

Kenneth y Marucho se Levantan y Vieron a Bonnie, ambos Rangers Azules se quedaron Embobados al verla, sus Poderes se Desactivaron y Bonnie vio sus Caras de "Bobos Enamorados", la Ranger los vio Rara y Clemont se quito a Heracross y puso Cara de "Hermano Celoso".

-¿Quienes son Ustedes?- Clemont a punto de Transformarse

Ash se Acerco a los Hermanos- Son Kenneth y Marucho, Kenneth es el Maestro Ninja y Marucho el Milenario, Ambos Rangers Azules y Aliados-

-¿Que Hacen aqui?- May

Ambos salieron del Trance- Solo vinimos en Caso de que haya una Emboscada- Kenneth

-Como Ayer, si Bonnie, Serena y Clemont no Hubieran ido, ya serían Historia- Marucho

Ash se sintio Como un Tonto al recordarlo, se suponia que Ellos estan Preparados para esos Casos, pero no Para esas Emboscadas, Pero tenian aliados en Todas Partes por Suerte.

**Base Ranger…**

Dan estaba en la Sala de Entrenamiento, aun estaba Adolorido por las Malvadas Palabras de Paul, el Derroto a su Equipo, lo Humillo y lo Derroto Usando Palabras que Pueden Dañar hasta el Mas Firme emocionalmente

-"_Aceptalo, No Eres Mas que un Torpe"-_ una Imagen de Paul

Dan le dio un Golpe con la Espada

-_"Hasta ese Tal Troy hace Mejor Ranger Rojo que tu"-_

Dan Solto un Grito y Destruyo al Robot de Practica de un Espadazo sin Querer, Pero el estaba Cegado por la Furia de las Palabras de Paul

-No sere vencido por Ti De nuevo, no sin Antes Luchar- Aseguro Dan

**Pueblo Paleta…**

Ash les dijo a sus amigos que ira a ver a su Madre, ya que el sabe como es si no llama

Llego a su Casa y toco la puerta-¿Quien es?-

-Soy yo Mamá- Ash

Delia se Quito la Mascarilla y la Toalla en el Cabello, corrio a su Cuarto y se Cambio de Ropa, para Abrir la Puerta y ve a su Hijo

-Ash, no sabia que Vendrias, Debistes llamar Primero- Delia emocionada

-Es que mis Amigos y yo estabamos cerca y Decidimos Venir- Ash ocultando la Verdad de que ellos usaron el PokePortal Terrestre

Tommy les habia Dicho que Debian mantener sus Identidades de Ranger en Secreto, ya que el Sabe los Riesgos de que sepan de sus Identidades (En sus Días de Red Zeo Ranger), los PokeRangers Decidieron solo Transformarse Frente a Alguien en Casos Importantes, por Suerte solo los Pokemon Afectados por Energía Morfica Pueden Entenderlos, y sus Pokemon Fueron Afectados por Ella, por los Vinculos que Tienen con sus Entrenadores.

-Vaya, espero que no estes Ocupado, ¿Y Dawn? Esa Chica es Perfecta para ti-

-¡MAMÁ!- Ash Sonrojado

Delia solto una Risa por la Reacción de Ash, realmente era Divertido el como se Pone en esas Situaciones, pero no puede Evitar preguntarse "¿Que Hace que lo Mantiene tan Ocupado?", en eso ve el "Brazalete" de Ash, pero no pudo decir algo ya que sus Amigos llegaron.

-Ash- Clemont

Delia mira los Brazos de los Demás y Todos tenian el Mismo "Brazalete", incluso Dawn y Brock.

-Oigan, ¿Porque todos llevan el Mismo Brazalete, pero de Diferente Color, estan en algun Grupo Secreto o algo por el Estilo?-

Los chicos se ponen Nerviosos ya que no Pueden decirle el Secreto que Literalmente Vale Poderes por los que Multimillones Matarian por Tenera, pero por Suerta a Iris se le Ocurrio una Rápida Respuesta.

-Es que cuando Vimos al Gran Conner McKhight, el nos dio estos Brazaletes de Cortesia, por Suerte fuimos los Primeros en Recibir Esto- Iris

Delia lo penso y Recordo verlos en las Noticias, puede confiar en sus Amigos y en la Chica que seria Perfecta Para Ash.

Ya tuvieron que Irse ya que ellos le Dijeron que Tienen unos asuntos Pendientes, al Alejarse lo Sufuciente, Ash les Dijo a Serena, May, Clemont y Bonnie que Volvieran a la Base

-Hay algo que Debemos Hacer- Ash a Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan

-¿y que es?- Cilan

-El Verdadero Potencial, los Poderes de la Evolucíon me Habian Dicho Algo- Ash

**Ash POV…**

Imagenes de 5 Figuras del Perfil de una Persona, Todas Rodeadas de un Cristal de Diferente Color, Tan Brillante Como una Energema Dino Charge, la de En Medio Cristal Amarillo, a su lado Derecho y mas Cerca de Cristal Azul, al Lado izquierdo de Cristal Marrón, al Lado de la Azul, una de Cristal Púrpura y el Lado del Marrón, uno de Cristal Verde.

**Me Habian Dicho: "Solamente Han Rozado la Superficie de su Verdadero Potencial, al Superar los Obtaculos de sus Corazones, Liberaran todos sus Poderes, El Futuro del Mundo Libre Depende de Ustedes, Recuerden, esto es Solo el Principio"**

**Fin POV…**

-Eso fue lo que Escuche- Finaliza Ash

-Entonces ¿estaremos Viajando Para encontrar ese "Verdadero Potencial"?- Brock

-Si, si eso Ayuda a Vencer a la Alianza, al Submundo, el Youkai y a Sunset, Ellos Pueden Hacerse Mas Fuertes, Pero nosotros nos Hacemos Mucho Mas Poderosos, lo Conseguiremos- Ash Animando a Todos

Ninguno discute con el Líder cuando esta en lo Cierto, Ellos se Pueden Hacer Mucho Mas Fuertes, Para Superar a sus Enemigos y Traer una Nueva Era De Paz.

-Cuiden la Base y Protegan al Multiverso Mientras estamos Viajando- Ash a Serena

-¿y ban a Volver?- Serena Temerosa

Ash volteo y se Alejo un Poco Mientras ve el Horizonte.

-No lo Se, pero lo que si Se, es que sin ese Verdadero Potencial, el Youkai, El Submundo y la Alianza llegaran a Querer Destruir algo que nos Importe Mas que la Vida, si nos Destruyen, es el Deber de Ustedes, Korrina y May, Proteger al Mundo Pokemon-

Serena asintio no muy Convencida, Bonnie esta Asustada de lo que Vaya a Pasar, y Clemont solo pudo Desearles Suerte y que nada Malo Ocurra.

Dawn activa el Comunicador de su Morpher- Korrina, Activa el PokePortal Terrestre, Transporta a Serena, Clemont y a Bonnie a la Base, y a Nosotros a Cuidad Icirrus, ellos se los Explicaran, Adíos por Ahora- Corte de Comunicacíon

El Portal se Abrio y los Rangers de Kalos Cruzaron Primero, luego los PokeRangers Cruzaron y llegaron a la Cuidad donde hace mas Frío en Unova, algo que le Disgusta a Iris.

-¿No podiamos ir a Cuidad Driftveil o al Pueblo Lacunosa?- Iris Temblando de Miedo y Frío

Ash reacciono ante esa pregunta y se Puso la mano en el Cuello- no lo habia Pensado antes- Ash Sonriendo con inocencía, Para Luego Ponerse serio- Ahora Debemos Descubrir como Desbloquear el Potencial-

-El Poder de la Evolucíon te Dijo que tenia mos que Superar los Obstaculos en Nuestros Corazones, pero la Pregunta es ¿Cual es ese obstaculo?- Dawn Frustada por esos Detalles

-No lo se- Iris

-Creo que lo averiguaremos Durante la Marcha- Cilan Comenzando a caminar

Pasaron por las Cuevas que Conducen a Ciudad Milstranton y llegaron a la Cuidad y Skyla los vio, les Indico un Atajo a Cuidad Driftveil, llegaron a la Cuidad y llegaron, pero decidieron ir a la Aldea de los Dragones

-Vaya, esto si que es algo que Merece Llamarse "Aldea de los Dragones"- Dawn impresionada por Todos los Tipo Dragón de la Aldea

-Talvéz Descrubramos mas Sobre ti Iris, Tus Padres, de Donde Vienes- Cilan

-Adelante, Intentemoslo- Iris

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan, Comenzaron a Caminar por la Aldea de los Dragones y comenzaron la Búsqueda de sus Verdaderos Potenciales, pero de Repente, Iris se Detuvo y sus Ojos se pusieron mas Cristalinos y de Color Azul, como en una especie de Trance.

-¡Iris!- Dawn la Llamo y salio del Trance

-¿Que paso?- Iris confundida

-Estuviste viendo a la Nada, ¿Estas bien?- Brock

Antes de Responder, Iris vio a un Deino que salio Corriendo, ella comenzó a Seguirlo y los Demás la Siguieron, corrieron por la Zona Desierto, luego por el Puente de Ciudad Castelia, se Detuvieron en medio del Puente ya que Cilan se Desmayo del cansancio.

El Ranger Verde levanto su cabeza- Ustedes continúen… Los seguiré en un Momento-

Siguieron a Iris, la cual ni se Veía cansada de toda la Distancia, aun Siguieron al Deino a una Zona de Bosques y Brock fue el Siguiente en Caer.

-Ustedes Siganle, solo necesito Descansar un Minutito-

Ash y Dawn siguieron a la Ranger Púrpura y Dawn ya no Aguanto y su Tobillo se Torció.

-DAWN- Ash yendo a ver a su amiga- ¿Estas Bien?- Ash Preocupado

-Si, solo me Torcí el Tobillo- Gemido de Dolor- No es Nada-

-Iris, Sigue adelante, te Alcanzamos Pronto- Ash

Iris asintió y Siguió al Deino Nuevamente, lo Siguió Hasta una Roca en un Lugar Nevado, aunque le tiene Miedo al Frío, Pero no Podía Detenerse Ahora, fue a una Roca Particular, con una Puerta, la Abrió y vio a su. Alrededor, era el Hogar de un Inventor.

-Me has Traído aquí, Pero, ¿Porqué?- Iris confundida

El Deino señala unos Planos y la Ranger los Ve, y una Mirada de Shock Aparece en eso Rostro.

-No, Esto… no es Posible- Iris Impactada dejando Caer los Planos- No, ¡NOOOOO!-

**Base Ranger…**

Spectra habia Activado el Canal de Comunicacíones de Audio y Video, el vio todo a traves del Morpher de Iris, el vio el Contenido de Esos Planos y aunque no lo Demuestra, esta Impactado por lo que Dicen, fue con el Ranger Rojo Milenario en la Sala de Entrenamiento, y le Mostro Una Copia.

-Spectra, esto es…- Dan no Pudo Terminar porque Mira entro Bruscamente

Ella se veia Impactada por el Contenido del Plano, Pero mas que Nada Furiosa con su Hermano, ya que desde que llegaron, Spectra Estuvo Espiando a los PokeRangers, Todos y Cada uno.

-Keith, ¿Como Puedes Espiar a Nuestros amigos? ¿Crees que Ellos nos Harian Daño, acaso piensas que Ellos son como el Traidor de Kalindor y el Sadico y Maligno de Paul?- Mira Furiosa por la Falta de confianza de Spectra

-Ahora no Mira, tienes que ver Esto- Spectra Extendiendole el Plano

Mira lo vio y quedo impactada por lo que Tiene y lo que Dice

**Zona Helada…**

Los Demás Rangers llegaron a la Roca Hogar, Dawn estaba en los Brazos de Ash ya que la Herida se Inflamo, pero no hubo Infección, bajaron las Escaleras y vieron a Iris de Rodillas con la Mirada al Suelo.

-Iris ¿Esta Bien?- Dawn Preocupada

La Ranger Púrpura nego y les dio el Plano, lo vieron y Ella estaba en el Esquema, Cabeza en un Extremo, Cuerpo Abierto, Pero en lugar de Partes Organicas, eran partes Roboticas, Iris se Levanto, y puso una Mano en su "Estomago", y se Abrio como una Puerta, y Dentro de Ella hubo un Mecanismo Parecido al de un Reloj antiguo, pero con 5 Interruptores utiles, Cada uno con una Función, Humor, Inteligencía, Emoción, Reflejos y Memoria, y uno Inutil y Desconectado, Dolor.

Los 4 Rangers de Carne y Hueso se quedaron Mudos ante lo que ven, Ash Trataba de Decir algo, pero nada salia, hasta que…

-E… Eres… ¿Una… Robot?- Ash Asombrado

-Eso explica algunas Cosas- Cilan

-La Razón de que no Haga Sentido el Dolor de los Golpes, es por que mi Interruptor de Dolor fue Desconectado de Forma Permanente- Iris Presionando ese Interrruptor y no se encendia- ¿Lo ven? Nada, Pero la Herida que Metal Rhazar me Hizo si la Senti Por Respuesta a su Metal Extraplanetario-

-Bueno- Ash- Eso debe… Hacerte una Mejor Ranger-

-Si- Odd en el Comunicador- Creeme, eso debe ser Genial, Ahora Podría Decir "Mi Amiga es una RangerDroide"-

-¿RangerDroide?- Iris Confundida y Deprimida

-En Primera: ¿No conoces algo llamado "Sentimientos", y Segunda: ¿Desde hace Cuando que estas Conectado y Como Hisciste que Mi Morpher Respondiera sin Autorización?- Ash Confundido

-Spectra los Espia Desde que Llegamos- Odd- No escucharon esto De Mi- Susurrando

Los PokeRangers acordaron Hablar Seriamente con Spectra Cuando Volvieran del Viaje, Pero decidieron enfocarse en Iris

-Es que… Ya no se que... O Quien Soy... Una Humana o Un Robot- Iris Deprimida

-No nos importa lo que Seas, Eres Nuestra amiga, y eso es lo Unico que nos Importa- Dawn

-Solo quiero Pensar un Poco- Iris

-Saldremos, si necesitas algo, avisanos- Brock

Los Cuatro Rangers Organicos, dejaron a su amiga Metalica para que Ella Medite sobre su Verdadera Identidad de Robot, Comenzaba a cuestionar si Seguir Siendo una Ranger, Para que la Programaron, y si la Hicieron con el Proposito de Destruir a sus Amigos.

Vio sus Planos y Encontro que el Interruptor 5 era uno que Tiene las respuestas que Espera.

-Un Boton de Memoria- Iris Esperanzada de que Eso Revele las partes en Blanco de su Mente

La Ranger Acciono el Interruptor, y Todo a su Alrededor Giro y Como un Video, Su Principio Retrocedia Rápido, Hasta que…

**_-Flashback-_**

**_-Iris- Una Mujer Igual a Ella, Mujer Joven de 25 Años, Igual a la Iris Normal- Soy Mamá, Iris- ella estaba con una Niña Iris, la cual estaba tratando de Caminar, aunque la Pequeña Casi cae._**

**_La Iris Niña jugaba con una Pelota y se Golpeo con Ella sin Querer, la Cientifica Construyo su Cuerpo Actual y ella se Puso algo Mayor a los 25, Iris y su madre la Pasan su Vida Unidas, Juagndo, Cocinando y Enseñandole lo que Tiene que Saber, cuando ella llego a la Vejez, le Dijo a Iris su Historia._**

**_-Tu Padre habia Sido Asesinado antes de Poder Casarnos, el Era un Gran Científico de la Robotica, y yo Tambien, Te Construi cuando tu Padre, Murio, Tu Cuerpo fue Sencillo, Pero la Energía, Fue el Verdadero Problema, La Energía que Teniamos Disponible ni Alcanzaba para el 1%, y un Reactor Nuclear Solo Podia hacerte Morpher un Dedo, ibamos a Abandonar el Proyecto, Hasta que Nuestra Solición, Literalmente Cayo del Cielo, El Cometa Aterrizo en la Aldea de los Dragones y Ellos son el Tipo de Pokemon Mas Pozderosos, Pero no los Usamos, la Anciana de la Aldea nos Dijo que eso era el "Zafiro Draconia", Segun ella, era un Regalo de Arceus, Eso te da la Vida y no Pierde su Brillo ya que se Carga con los Sentimientos, el Zafiro te Volvio para lo que Fuiste Hecha, "Ser una Humana, Proteger al que no Puede Hacerlo Solo, y Creer en lo Bueno y lo Justo", Fuiste Creada para ser lo que Ninguna Maquina Puede Hacer "La Humanidad"-_**

**_La Madre de Iris estaba en Su Lecho de Muerte Por la Vejez, Iris estaba a su Lado._**

**_-Recuerda que Fuiste Creada para el Bien, Fuiste la Hija que Jamas tuve... Creeme que yo te he Amado mas que a la Vida Misma…- Abre la Puerta de Iris y acerca su Mano al Boton de Memoria- La Unica Razón por la que Te Hago Esto es… Porque te Quiero… Iris- Apaga la Memoria de Iris_**

**_Iris Pasa a una Mirada Neutral, y la Muerte Reclama Otra Alma, Iris Cerro su Puerta y se fue del Hogar por Toda su Vida Mecanica_**

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Iris Derrama una Lagrima silenciosa, abre los ojos y ve una Foto de Ella y su Madre, Recordo que Ella fue Hecha para ser Humana, Ella es Dueña de sus Decisiones, Desde Siempre, Es una Ranger y Siempre lo Sera

-Y nada lo Negara, Estando Viva o No- Iris Decidida

La Ranger Púrpura sale y ve a sus Amigos, los Cuales Tienen Problemas, no Eran el Youkai, ni la Alianza o el Submundo, Eran los Demoledores De Cog, estaban Transformados y Peleando con Ellos, Pero al ser Robots Puros tienen Problemas por Todo lo que Han Recorrido, pero Dawn mes por Su Tobillo

-Solo un Robot Puede con Otro Robot- Declara Iris- ¡Poder Axew, Forma Ranger!- Iris se Transforma- Ash, Deben Retirarse, en este Momento solo un Robot puede Vencer a Otro Robot, Dejenmelos- Iris lanzandose contra los Demoledores

La Ranger al Saber que es una Robot ahora, Piensa sacarle Provecho, Abre las Canales de Energía en sus Brazos y Energiza sus Dagas, los Demoledores Que reciben el Impacto acaban Explotando de la Sobrecarga de Energía del Zafiro Draconia, las Dagas se Extienden y las Vuelven Espadas de Energía, las cuales al Blandorlas lanzan Rayos Azules con Detalles Rojos, un Demoledor Casi le Acierta un Disparo, pero sus Reflejos la hacen mas Agil, cuando termino, Salio Cog de los arboles.

-Debi saberlo, Te Reprogramare, Te hare Mejor y Destruiras a los Rangers- Cog

-Primero Desmantelada a Destruir a mis Amigos- Iris Molesta Apuntando con una de Sus Espadas a Cog

-Como quieras- Cog Desplegando una llave Inglesa Contra Iris

Ambos Robots se lanzaron contra el Otro, Iris usa sus Sables Para Defenderse y Atacar la Armadura, la Ranger desvia los Golpes del Robot Venjix con Facilidad y Dureza, Cog por su Parte pierde los Estribos con Iris, ya que el Piensa que era facil vencer a una Robot tan Antiquada

-Pequeña Zabandija, ¿Porqué no se te Agotaron las Baterias?- Cog Desesperado

-No tengo Baterias, eso me hace en Otra cosa Diferente a Ti- Iris

Se vuelven a Atacar, Pero Algo en el Pecho de Iris Comenzo a brillar Intensamente

-Tu no Me Dices que Hacer, No me Dices quien ni que Soy- salta hacia Atras Alejandose de Cog y Comenzando a Flotar- Yo se lo que Soy, Soy Iris, Soy Una RagerDroide, y los Rangers Jamas se Rinden- Su Cuerpo se Vuelve Azul con los Rasgos Rojos

Iris lanza un Rayo de su mano con Forma de un Rayquaza Azul con las Lineas Rojas y los Ojos Negros Contra Cog, el Profesor Robot recibio el Rayo y Exploto Todo del Maligno Robot

Iris Piso Tierra y sus Poderes se Desactivaron, casi cae Desmallada, de no ser por Cilan y Brock.

-Guau, ¿que fue Eso?- Cilan Sorprendido

-Creo que Encontro su Verdadero Potencial- Brock

-Ya me Pregunto Como Seran los Nuestros- Dawn con el Tobillo Enterrado en la Nieve

-Iris, se que te fue Dificil Asimilar esa Noticia, Pero tu Eliges- Ash

-No tengo que Elegir, Ir con ustedes es mi Decisión Total, Me apoyaron cuando Nadie Mas lo Hacia, no renunciare a ser la Ranger que Soy, Nunca- Iris

Los Rangers reanudan su Viaje, Dawn ya se recupero del Tobillo, y Comienzan la Marcha, iris dio un ultimo Vistazo al Laboratorio que Fue su Hogar Desde su activación, su Madre la Construyo así, y Así Sera Iris, para Siempre

**Fin del Capítulo**

_Aqui Termina el Capítulo, Iris Resulto ser una Androide, y Dawn Sabe mas de Serena, el Ser Diferente no Rompe los Lazos que los unen con sus Amigos, los Hacen mas Unidos, Iris Desperto Su Verdadero Potencial, y Ustedes Estimados lectores Deciden cual poder sera el de los 4 restantes, espsificen_


	22. Mas Fuerte que un Steelix

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 22

Mas Fuerte que un Steelix

Un Nuevo Almirante

**_Portada Tipo Comic: Brock Deteniendo a Fuerza un Puño Rocoso Marrón, una Criatura Transparente con Ash, Dawn, Iris y Cilan Dentro del Monstruo._**

_Ahora el Mas Fuerte Siempre Puede ser el Mas Bruto, Pero Brock es un Caso Totalmente Diferente, el Puede ser despistado, Pero el es Capaz de todo por los que el Quiere, a Diferencia de Otros que Solo Piensan en Si Mismos._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Cuidad Pewter…**

Los Viajeros estaban Cerca de la Cuidad Pewter, la cual se recupero del Ataque de los Rangers Malvados, Brock fue Rapido a su Casa, a ver a sus Padres y a sus 9 Hermanos, ya que Hubieron Heridos en el Ataque.

Ya Frente a su Casa, vio a sus Parientes, los Hermanitos Pequeños corrieron hacia su Hermanote.

-Hola Mamá, Hola Papá, Hola Forrest, Suzie, Salvadore, Timmy, Yolanda, Tommy, Billy, Cindy y Tilly- Saludo Brock al llegar a su Casa

-¿Que hay con Todos esos Nombres?- Iris Tratando de Procesar esa información

-Los Hermanos de Brock- Ash

-Guau- Iris Sorprendida- Brock, Pobre de tu Mamá-

Forrest salio de su Cuarto y vio a su Hermano Mayor.

-¡Brock! ¿Hace cuando que Llegaste?-

-Hace 15 Segundos, vine de Visita y a Verlos, escuche que unos Tales Rangers Malvados atacaron, y me Preocupe de que haya Pasado algo- Brock

-La Ciudad sufrio daños por la Invasión, por Suerte los Rangers Buenos llegaron y los Alejaron, Estamos bien, Mamá casi le Dio un Ataque, Papá Casí los Hieren, pero ninguno de Nosotros Sufrio Daños Afortunadamente- Forrest Aliviado

-Eso es un Alivio, supongo que Recuerdan a Ash, Ella es Dawn, y Ellos son Iris y Cilan de la Región de Unova- Presento Brock

-Hola Dawn, Hola iris, Hola Cilan- los Hermanos de Brock

-Hola Lindos- Iris a los Mas Pequeños

-Brock- Flint de la Cocina- ¿Viniste a visitarnos? Lola siempre se alegra de que nos Visites-

-¿Y Mamá?- Brock

-Salio de Compras, Debiste Venir por la Competencia de Batallas Supongo- Flint

-¿Competancia de Batallas?- Ash interesado

-Si, Cuando esas Imitaciones Baratas Fueron Derrotadas, Cuidad Pewter Fue Elegida para una Competencia de Batallas Pokemon, Cualquiera Puede Entrar a la Competencia, Forrest se Registro y sera en Tres días, ¿Van a Entrar? El Ganador Recibe una Gran Dotación de Comida Pokemon- Flint sarcastico

-¡Por Supuesto!- Ash Emocionado

-Si, lo Haremos- Dawn

-Eso Sera una Gran Oportunidad de una Batalla- Iris

-Yo me Apunto- Cilan

-Cuenten Conmigo- Brock

Fueron al Lugar de la Competencia, el cual es el Centro, se Inscribieron y se preparan Para la Batalla, Flint les dijo a Ash, Dawn, Cilan e Iris que Pueden Entrenar en el Gimnasio de Brock, el cual el Ranger Marrón Accedio a Entrenar con sus Amigos y con Sus Pokemon

**Tres Días Despues…**

El Evento Entro en el Comienzo, los Entrenadores Preparan a sus Pokemon, habian Entrenadores de Todas la Regiones, Desde Kanto Hasta Kalos, Ash se alegra de las Batallas y de que Paul ya no Vaya a Participar en esos Combates, Pero no Puede quitarse la Sensación de que el Volvera

-Ash, Tranquilo, Paul Tal vez ya no Existe, No te Preocupes, Debes concentrarte en Esto- Dawn calmando a Ash

El Ranger Amarillo Solto un Fuerte Suspiro y se Calmo- Gracias Dawn-

-¡Atencion Participante, se Anunciara los Combates de la Primera Ronda, Favor de Presentarse los siguientes Entrenadores: Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta VS Smithy de Cuidad Nimbasa!-

-Buena suerte Ash- Dawn Sonriendole

-Estaremos Bien- Ash saliendo al Campo de Batalla

El Publico solto Gritos de Jubilo al ver que Comienza una Batalla

-¡En la Esquina Derecha se Encuentra el Entrenador Pokemon: Ash del Pueblo Paleta, y de la Cuidad Nimbasa, Tenemos a Smithy!- el Anunciador

Smithy era Como Andros el Ranger Rojo del Espacio, Solo que con el Cabello Corto, un Poco mas Bajito y usaba Gafas de Sol, Vistiendo un Atuendo Playero

-¡Que comience la Batalla!-

-Muy Bien ¡Galvantula, al Ataque!- Smithy lanzando una PokeBola

De su PokeBola sale un Galvantula

-¡Floatzel, no te Contengas!- Ash lanzando una PokeBola

De esa PokeBola, sale su Buizel de Sinnoh Evolucionado a Floatzel

En las gradas, los Demás Rangers ven la Batalla y Piensan en la supuesta Estrategia de Ash.

-¿Porqué Ash usaria a Floatzel? Galvantula es un Tipo Electríco, oseá que Tiene ventaja Sobre Ash- Cilan

-No se olviden que Hablamos de Ash- Iris- Mis Parametros Informaticos analizan Cada Probabilidad Ash, su Oportunidad de Ganar seria casi de un 35%, Pero Hablamos De Ash-

La batalla comenzo.

-¡Galvantula, usa Electrored!- Smithy

Galvantula Disparo su Red de Araña Electríca, Pero Floatzel lo Esquiva y se prepara para un Movimiento

-¡Floatzel, Usa Triturar!- Ash

Floatzel uso Tritutar en una pata del Pokemon Rival, lo Giro en el Aire y lo Aterrizo en el Suelo, pero Galvantula se Levanta.

-¡Ahora Usa Aqua Jet!- Ash

El Aqua Jet es usado y Galvantula recibe muy Fuerte el Impacto

-¿Como Ash Hizo eso?- Dan llegando

-Triturar tiene un Efecto Doble de Disminuir la Defensa Fisica de su Objetivo- Brock

-Aqua Jet es un Ataque Fisico, así que Ash uso Eso a su favor- Cilan

-¡Terminemos con Esto, Floatzel, As Aereo!-

Floatzel usa el Ataque "As Aereo" y da un Impacto contra Galvantula, Logrando Derrotarlo.

-¡Galvantula no Puede Continuar, lo que Significa que Ash Pasa a la Siguiente Ronda!- Arbitro

Ash salta de Alegria y Abraza a su Floatzel.

-Felicidades Amigo- Saca su PokeBola- Regresa- lo Devuelve a la PokeBola y se dirige a su Oponente- Fue una gran Batalla-

-Es cierto, a la Proxima no Tendras Tanta Suerte-

Ash va a las gradas y recibe Felicitaciones de su Equipo

-Por algo eres el Líder- Cilan

-Es mi turno, Me pregunto quien me Tocara- Dawn

-¡A continuacion: Dawn Shinya VS Fabia Sheen!-

-¡¿Fabia?!- Dawn Sorprendida

-Si, Fabia Entro, junto con Odd, Kenneth, y Shun- Dan nervioso ya que olvido Mencionar eso

-Ok, si no estava Nerviosa antes, ahora lo Estoy- Dawn

-Relajate, Fabia Tiene mas Experiencia en Combate con Armas y Mano a Mano, Pero no de Batallas Pokemon- Ash

-Lo Intentare- Dawn yendo al Campo

-¡Esta Batalla sera entre Dos Entrenadoras: Dawn Shinya del Pueblo Hojas Gemelas Contra una Nueva Entrenadora Fabia Sheen!-

-Dawn, no Tengo Experiencia en esto, Pero intentare Dar una Gran Batalla- Fabia

-No lo dudo Fabia, Usa Tus Habilidades- Dawn

-¡Que Comienze la Batalla!-

-Ahora ¡Usare a Metagross!- Fabia Lanzando una PokeBola

Y de Ella sale un Metagross Variocolor.

-¡Quilava, Sal a la Batalla!- Dawn Lanzando la Suya

Y Sale Quilava de Dawn Haciendo una Acrobacia.

-¡Metagross, usa Cañon Destello!-

El Metagross de Fabia usa Cañon Destello

-¡Esquivalo y Usa Lanzallamas!- Dawn

Quilava lo Esquivo por Poco y uso Lanzallamas, Metagross Recibe el Impacto, Pero no Causa Tanto Daño como es Comun en las Desventajas de Tipo.

-¿Que? Pero los Tipo Acero son Debiles Frente a los Tipo Fuego- Dawn Impresionada, Pero Recuerda al Noctowl de Ash- Claro, el Noctowl de Ash es de Otro Color y es Mas Listo que el Noctowl Normal, la Defensa Especial de ese Metagross sera un Gran Problema-

-¡Ahora Fuerza Psiquica!- Fabia

Metagross Levanto a Quilava a un Muro, el Pokemon Tipo Fuego de Dawn se Levanto algo Adolorido, Dawn ya no sabia que Hacer, entonces se le Ocurrio Algo.

-¡Quilava, Desorienta a Metagross con Pantalla de Humo!- Dawn

Quilava usa "Pantalla de Humo" y Metagross Pierde de Vista a Quilava, el Pokemon se Ezcabulle hasta quedar Detras del Pokemon de Fabia

-¡Ahora Estallido!- Dawn

El Ataque "Estallido" le da en el Blanco a Metagross y el Pokemon Tipo Metal ahora se ve Afectado por los Ataques Tipo Fuego

-¡Rueda de Fuego!-

Quilava uso Rueda de Fuego y le da al Metagross, el cual estuvo de Pie por unos Segundos, Hasta que Cayo Debilitado

-¡Metagross ya no Puede Continuar, lo que Significa que Dawn Pasa a la Segunda Ronda!- Arbitro

-¡Lo Hicimos Quilava, Eres el Mejor!- Dawn Abrazando a su Pokemon

Metagross se Levanta Avergonzado y Fabia se Acerco

-Estuviste Grandioso Metagross, Regresa- fabia regresando a su Pokemon

Fabia y Dawn se acercaron- diste una Gran Batalla- Fabia

-A pesar de ser tu Primera Batalla Diste un Gran Comienzo-

Ambas fueron a los Vestidores

Las Batallas seguian, el Crustle de Cilan Supero a un Odish y Cilan Paso a la Segunda Ronda, Brock supero con Crougonk a un Furfruo, Odd con un Rhyperior le Gano a un Pyroar, Kenneth uso a un Vaporeon y Gano contra un Gengar y Shun Tuvo la Mera ventaja con su Ninjask ante un Weavile.

-La Segunda Ronda Comienza Mañana, les Dire que se Enfrentaran los Mejor Calificados seleccionados Electricamente, Buena Suerte Participantes-

Los Rangers se reunen y Caminan a un Punto alejado, una vez que lo Hicieron se Transportaron a la Base, Pero Forrest los vio.

**Base Ranger…**

Ash y los Demás Llegaron a la Base

-Que Bueno que Llegaron- Mira Sonriendo

-Si, y Spectra, hay que Hablar Contigo de algo Llamado "Limites"- Dawn Ofendida por la Falta de Privacidad

-¿Como es...?- Spectra no Tuvo que pensar Mucho- ¡ODD!-

-Yo no Dije Nada- Odd Rapidamente y Asustado- Yo no Dije nada de tu Ultra Secretoso Sistema de Vigilancia a Traves de Sus Morphers y que los Espias desde que llegamos- Odd se dio Cuenta de lo que Dijo- Ups- Huye de un Spectra que lo va a Querer Matar

Ash decidio ignorar eso y fue con May

-¿Como Estuvo Todo?-

-Tranquilo, no Hubieron Ataques del Youkai, la Alianza o el Submundo- May

-y Dectectamos en los Poderes de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie... Algunos... Defectos-

-¿Que Defectos?- Ash

En eso Aparece Clemont

-Clemont, ¿Acaso no te has Sentido Raro?- Ash

-No, no Acaso me He Sentido Raro, HA, Toco Madera- Clemont Tocando su Cabeza como una Puerta- ¿Quien es?-

Bonnie aparece y Marucho la ve con Ojos de Corazón, y ve a Kenneth con Celos ya que desde que Ellos dos la Vieron (Capítulo Anterior), han estado Compitiendo por su Amor, Chocolates, Cartas, Flores, Todo lo que Saben del Tema, pero Nada.

-De Seguro la Alianza Prepara un ArmageBot con, Piernas Armagedon, Manos Armagedonicas y Dientes Armagedonicos- Bonnie Como una Paranoica

Serena salio de su Cuarto con algunas Decoraciones, las cuales eran muy Rosa.

-Bonnie, Deja de ser tan Paranoica, la Alianza no ha Atacado y Deberias Redecorar tu Cuarto, es un Asco- Serena Asqueada

Ash vio a Marucho y salio de su Trance

-Si, esos son los Defectos: Cambios de Personalidad y Mentalidad, Pero es Algunas Veces-

-Sera algo Molesto, pero Podemos Adaptarnos- Ash Tranquilo

-Por Ahora hay que Dormir- Brock- La Segunda Ronda Empieza Mañana y hay que Descansar-

Shun Mira la Hora y esta De acuerdo con Brock- Buena Idea, Hay que Dormir-

Los Rangers fueron a sus Habitaciones, Dawn apenas Llego a su Habitación, Cayo Dormida, Como la ultima Vez, estubo Haciendo Muecas de Terror y Sudando Demasiado

**Mente de Dawn…**

_Dawn estaba De Nuevo en aquella Dimensión en la que se Encontro con Sunset la Primera Vez, solo que Volvio al Bosque en que Conocio a Nando, se vio a si Misma, lo que Parece ser su Conciencia_

_-"Esto si que es Raro"- Dawn_

_-"¿Aun para las Cosas que Has Visto?- la Conciencía de Dawn apareciendo, la cual es en Forma de Cuando Inicio su Viaje_

_-"¿Esto es mi Mente, Otra vez?"- Dawn confundida_

_-"Si, esto es una nueva Visión Producto de Sunset Shimmer, Ella quiere que Estes Debil Mentalmente y no Puedas Desbloquear tus Poderes, Pero Debes ser Firme ya que una Batalla mas Importante que Contra Ella- la Conciencía de Dawn antes de Desaparecer y el Espacio vuelve a ser la Dimensíon del Vacio_

_Escucha Golpes en algun Lado, flota hasta Donde se Escuchan mas Fuerte, al llegar, se vio a si Misma Luchando con un Ranger Desconocido, Pero de un Traje Extraño y Tenia una Ventaja Sobre ella, ya que el Traje de Dawn estaba con algunas Quemadas y Rasguños_

_-"¿Este es un Futuro que yo Tendre que Enfrentar?"- Dawn_

_-"Un Futuro Posible De Hecho, Pero Muy Probable"- Conciencía Antes de Desaparecer_

**Fin de la Visión…**

Dawn Despierta Exactamente igual que Antes del Ataque que les dio Sus Poderes Evolutivos, ella Olvido Decirle a Udonna sobre esa "Pesadilla" Cuando Ash estaba Herido.

Saco una Libreta y un Lapiz- Recordatoria: Después de la Competencia Decirle a Udonna de estos Sueños- Pega el Papel en su Puerta

Aun era Medianoche y Decidio Al menos Dormir por unas Cuantas Horas

**De Día…**

Ya Iniciada la Segunda Ronda, los Rangers se Preparan para Combatir Posiblemente entre Ellos, Pero Antes de Poder Hacer Algo, un Asociado de Shimmer Aparece, uno Nuevo.

Un Monstruo Reptil sin la Cola, es de una Forma muy Monstruosa, Piernas con Articulaziones de Caballo y Pies Como una Montaña Mediana de Barro, Musculoso, Alto con Piel Escamosa Marrón con 3 Púas en el Lado de las Piernas y 4 en los Brazos, Ironicamente Tiene 4 Dedos, con 4 Cuernos Pequeños en la Cabeza, Los Ojos Color Amarillo cerca de las Madíbulas, la Boca Llena de Dientes Hasta sus Labios Tienen Dientes, Una Esfera en la Frente y una en los Bíceps, Su Altura es de mas de 3 Metros

La Criatura Solto un Rugido Igual al del Q-Rex Siendo Derrotado Por el Doomtron de Frax y se Acerco al Patrocinador, el Juez y a la Enfermera Joy Hablando en un Tono Como el de Kilobite, pero un Tono no Robotico

-Disculpen Dama y Caballeros, Busco a Estos Adolecentes, Solo Hago mi Trabajo y Ellos Estan en el- Muestra una Imagen de Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan

La Enfermera Joy los vio y les Hizo Señas con la Mano de que se Vayan, los Rangers Vieron al Monstruo lo Comprendieron, Pero Para Buena Fortuna Tienen Poderes de Ranger

-Lo… Lo siento, vinieron pero se Fueron- Enfermera Joy Nerviosa

-¿A Donde?-

-NO LO SE- Grito Joy asustada- Simplemente Vinieron y se Fueron-

El Reptil Perdio la Paciencia y la Iba a Pisar, Pero antes de hacerlo, un Mazo lo Golpea en el Estomago, al Reincorporarse, vio el Mazo Volviendo a Brock ya Transformado y los Demás Rangers con los Poderes Activados, incluso sus Aliados

-Y yo que Creia que ese Croco Era Feo- Odd en Broma

-¿En serio?- Kenneth- ¿Bromeas en un Momento Así?-

El Monstruo olio las Esencias de Energía de los Rangers y vio que Solo 5 Concuerdan con las que Buscaba

-Ustedes son Los Rangers que Busco, los Otros no son Para Considerarlos mi Problema-

-¿Quen te Cres que Eres?- Fabia

-Me Llamo Elementor- la Monstruosidad Llamada Elementor- Los PokeRangers son los que Busco, Ustedes Vayanse a Comer algo o lo que Quieran, no me importan-

-Bueno Comamos Algo- Odd Retirandose, pero Fabia lo Hala por el Cuello del Traje

-Kenneth, Dime Porque este Retrasado Mental es un Ranger- Fabia

-Eso quisiera Saber- Kenneth Preguntandose lo Mismo

-Caeras como Miles lo Han hecho ante un Ranger- Declara Ash

-Una Pregunta, ¿Porqué te Llaman Elementor?- Dan Burlonamente

-Por Esto- Elementor Soltando Otro Rugido y Cambiando su Forma, a una de Marrón Rocoso, Picos de Piedra en la Espalda, Muy Poco Musgo en algunas Partes del Guerpo, las Esferas se Vuelven Vedre Musgoso, al Igual que la Lengua y Dientes- ¡TIERRA!-

Miran a Dan con Enojo y el Ranger Rojo solo Sonrie con Nerviosismo, Iris lo Encaro y le dio un Golpe en la Nuca- ¡Tu y tu Gran y Estupida Bocota Floja!- Iris Molesta

-¿Como iba saber que Hace Eso?- Dan Molesto

Elementor se Lanza contra los Rangers y logra Embestirlos con una Gigantesca Fuerza, se Levantan Adoloridos y se Lanzan Contra el Monstruo, el Cual los golpea con la Fuerza de una Gran Roca, Dan lo Golpe en la Mano con su Espada y no Funciono, Elementor Movio su Mano y le Pego con una Roca Dejendolo en el Suelo, Shun le Dio en el Cuello con su Shuriken y logro Dejarlo Confundido, lo que Kenneth, Fabia, Odd y Dan Aprovecharon para Dejarlo Hecho Pedazos.

-Eso fue Facil- Odd Sonriendo de Manera Victoriosa

-Cuidado, Mi Sismografo Portatil indica un Aumento de Poder- Iris

En Eso, los Restos de Elementor se Mueven y se Estrellan Entre si Formando una Nube de Polvo, La Cabeza se Une y Aparece Elementor Rugiendo Como si No Hubiese Recibido algun Golpe

-Guau, Esta Cosa si que es Dura- Shun Sorprendido por eso

-Les Dije que Tengo Trabajo con los PokeRangers, Así que, ¡NO INTERFIERAN!- Elementor Encerrando a los Rangers Aliados

-Usemos Nuestros Poderes de Evolución- Cilan

-Claro, ¿Listos?- Ash

-¡Listos!-

-¡Modo Evolución!- los Rangers Pasan al Nivel Dos de sus Poderes, se lanzaron Contra El Reptil de Tierra y la Batalla Aun era Dispareja

Aun en sus Poderes al Maximo, Elementor Era un Adversario Sumamente Duro, Brock le dio un Puñetazo en la Mandibula Pero eso Solamente lo Hizo Peor, Elementor lo Golpeo en la Panza mas Fuerte y Desactivo Sus Poderes Por todo el Daño que el Sufrio, Dawn lo Comenzo a Golpear con su Tridente y Dispararle Ondas de Energía, Pero No hubo Resultados Buenos, Iris lo golpea con su Hacha y simplemente se Regenero, Mientras que Cilan los Comenzo a Arañar Usando "Garra de Metal", pero solo Recibio Golpes de Piedra Solida, Elementor Golpeo el Suelo y Dejo a Iris, Cilan y a Dawn Fuera de Combate, El Monstruo Cambio a Otra Forma, una que Todo su Cuerpo se hace Negro Sombra con las Esferas y Dientes Púrpura, la Igual Manchas Púrpura Brillantes en el Cuerpo

-¡VENENO!- Elementor disparando el Ataque "Tóxico" a la Jaula de los Rangers Encerreados, Después de unos Segundo la Jaula de Piedra le salian Relampagos Violetas

Ash temiendo lo Peor no Sabe que Hacer, sus Amigos Inconsientes, sus Aliados Entóxicados y Elementor Riendo Con Burla

-Decide, ¿Salvar a esos Tontos O Persegirme Hasta el Fin del Mundo?- Elementor Convirtiendose en Otro Elemento, Color Blanco, sin las Piernas, Gris en la Cabeza y Manos- ¡AIRE!- Elementor Retirandose por el Techo, Pero se detiene al Ver a la Familia de Brock, Forma una Esfera de Aire a Presión y la Lanza a una Sección del Techo Sobre los Padres y Hermanos de Brock

Esa Sección comenzaba a Caerse Sobre Ellos y Brock Recupero la Consiencia De Golpe al Escuchar a sus Hermanos Gritar de Miedo, el Ranger Marrón ignora el Dolor y Corre hacia sus Padres, Hermanos y Hermanas

-¡NO!- Grita Brock Reactivando sus Poderes y Cubriendolos de la Estructura cayendoles Encima

-¡BROCK! NO- Ash aterrado

Elementor solamente se Rie Burlona y Sonoramente Mientras que los Demás se Despiertan, el Monstruo Huye y Ash Apunta al Cielo Furioso

-¡REGRESA Y PELEA SUCIA LAGARTIJA COBARDE!- Ash Fuera de si Lanzando "Atactruenos" sin Cesar al Cielo

Dawn Detuvo a Ash, el cual Apunto a los Escombros y les Dijo lo que Elementor Hizo, los Rangers Se Sienten Inpotentes ante Eso, pero de los Escombros Sale un Brillo Marrón y se Mueven, Se Levantan y Revelan a Brock Brillando de un Color Marrón Metalico con los Ojos de Marrón Mas Oscuro, y en las Manos los Escombros que Casi lo Aplastan Junto a su Familia.

-Brock- Ash Alegre de que El esta Bien

-Encontro su Verdadero Potencial- Cilan Sorpendido

-Es el Vinculo que Tiene con su Familia- Iris Conociendo la Sensación

El Ranger Marrón lanza Los Escombros a un lado y vio a Sus Padres y Hermanos y Hermanas, los cuales estaban de Piedra al ver Eso, pero lo que mas los Impacto, fue al Ranger Quitarse el Casco y Revelar la cara de Brock

-Lo se, Pero esto era algo a lo que el Anonimato no vale la Pena- Brock Volviendo a la Normalidad, almenos Para Brock

**Dos Horas Despúes…**

Sus Padres y Hermanos Comprendieron que el no Escogio ese Ideal, el fue Escogido para Ser Ranger, su Padre estuvo Deacuerdo ya que la Paz del Planeta es Amenazada por Todas esas Maldades, y es Bueno que El Haya sido escogido Para esa Meta y que la Maldad de la Alianza sea Borrada, Tambíen Chansey sano del Veneno a Dan, Odd, Fabia, Kenneth y a Shun, pero No Podran Pelear por unas dos Semanas

-Es Bueno Saber que Me Apoyan en Esto- Brock aliviado

-Si, Acaba con la Maldad de Esos Corruptos, Como es Debido- Flint

-Los Apoyaremos en Lo que Necesiten- Lola

-Gracias, Pero Mantenganlo en Secreto Por Favor- Ash

-Cuenta con Ello- Forrest

Los Rangers Solo Pudieron Irse y Brock Decirle Adios a su Familia, Por el Momento, le prometio a su Padre Volver en cuando esto Acabe

**Cuidadela…**

Elementor llego a la Sala de Recuperación de Sunset Shimmer en su Forma Normal, Vio lo que Hizo Brock y Jura Vengarse de El, al llegar se Inclino Ante Ella

-Princesa, No estoy Seguro de que Elimine al Ranger Marrón, Pero es Seguro que la Proxima Los Quebrare la Proxima Vez-

-No hay Proxima Vez Para Ti Elementor, Pero si Para ti, Mi Nuevo Almirante... ¿ No es Así, "Almirante Elementor"?- Sunset Shimmer

Los Tritones Lanzan Gruñidos de Jubilo al Tener a un Nuevo General, lo Vieron a Traves de la Camara que el Gran Triton Instalo, Ahora que Hay un Nuevo Almirante Para la Princesa, Esto Significara la Guerra en Algun Momento

**Fin del Capítulo…**

_Ahora Brock Libero su Potencial Verdadero, y un Nuevo Enemigo, Uno que Puede que sea Invencible ya que el Tiene el Poder de los Elementos, y esos Poderes Mas el Mundo Pokemon, Equivale a un Enemigo "Invencible"_

_AVISO: se Terminaron los Vacaciones en Donde estudio, así que Volvere a la Rutina del Retraso Escolar, Espero que Puedan entender_


	23. El Regreso de un Enemigo

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 23

El Regreso de un Enemigo

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: los PokeRangers en Posición de Guardia Congelados en las Piernas y una Sombra de un Aggron Abriendo sus Fauces Preparándose Para Morder y Atacar_**

_Este Capítulo Abrira el Sentido Común de los Primeros Enemigos de los Rangers Desde el Principio: el Equipo Rocket, y al Mismo Tiempo, Regresa un Enemigo que Enfrentaron en el Pasado y la Llegada de un Nuevo Enemigo o un Posible Aliado._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Camino a Cuidad Snowpoint…**

Los Rangers Pokemon estaban de Camino a la Cuidad Snowpoint, iban Abrigados ya que ese Ciudad esta Situada al Norte, y Siempre estaba Nevando, algo que no le Gusta a Cierta Ranger Robotica.

-¿Nunca Podemos ir a un Sitio mas Calido?- Iris Temblando de Frío

-De que te Quejas, Eres una Robot- Observa Cilan Confundido

-Androide, en Realidad- Corrigio Iris- y Fui Hecha Para ser una Humana, lo que Significa que Siento Miedos y el Frío- Iris Aun Temblando

-Solo Enfocense en Ir a la Cuidad, Ahora que Escuche que Valente Volvió- Ash Divertido

-Si, los Regis Podran Ayudarnos Contra esa Criatura Elementor- Dawn

Llegaron a la Cuidad y Vieron que Era un Caos, la Alianza a Tomado el Control Total de la Cuidad, Soldados del Equipo Galaxia Buscando Refugiados, el Equipo Rocket Tomando los Edificios enteros, Incluso Luchan Tratando de Tomar el Centro Pokemon, y el Equipo Plasma Intenta Derribar la Pirámide de Batalla Por los 3 de los 4 Regis.

Los Rangers se Esconden tras los Arboles del Bosque Cubiertos de Nieve del Bosque, vieron lo que sus Enemigos Antiguos, se Transforman Indiscretamente, se Dividen y planean Neutralizar a un Recluta a la Vez.

Ash se escondio en los Arboles y Estrangulo a Dos Reclutas Del Equipo Plasma y los Deja Inconsientes, al Dejarlos Noqueados los Arrastro Para esconderlos en los Arbustos, Dawn les Lanzo a cinco Reclutas del Equipo Rocket Globos de Agua, cuando se fueron lo Bastante Lejos de la Vista, La Ranger se abalanzo Sobre Dos Ellos los Golpeo en la Nuca, Dejandolos Inconsientes y al Resto los Golpea en la Parte Sagrada, la Panza y la Nuca, al Terminar los Esconde, Brock se Esconde en la Tierra esperando que Los Reclutas se Acercen lo Bastante, al Estar Cerca, los Agarra de una Pierna y los Esconde en un Tunel, Iris estaba en un Techo Aun quejándose por el Frío de la Cuidad, Pero eso no Tenia que Interferir en su Misión de Liberar a la Cuidad Snowpoint, se Acercan Tres Reclutas Plasma y la Ranger Púrpura se Lanza al Aire y Cae Sobre Ellos, A veces ser de Metal Tiene sus Privilegios, y Cilan Saltaba Sobre los Reclutas al Azar Eliminándolos temporalmente, Por suerte Discreta y Silenciosamente, los Comandantes estaban Supervisando una Maguina que Parece un Tubo de Ensayo de un laboratorio, Uno con un Liquido Púrpura con Detalles Verdes.

-Comandante Mars, el Proyecto Mercuroatox Estará Listo en 10 Minutos- le Informa un recluta Galaxia a Mars

-Excelente, Pronto esta Tonta Cuidad Sera una Zona Muerta, Literalmente, y lo Mejor es: que no hay Nada que los Rangers Puedan Hacer, Jessie, Llama a los Reclutas- Mars

-Cuenta con Ello- Jessie saca un Radio Comunicador- ¡A Todos los Reclutas, Preparen Todo Para disparar el Proyecto, Es Hora de la Acción, Cambio!- Pero Ninguno Responde- ¡Reclutas, respondan, Cambio!- aun sin Respuesta- ¡Cuantas Veces hay que decirles que Respondan a sus Superiores Cuando les Hablen!- Jessie Molesta

-Ah Oigan, eso no se hara, Miren lo que Encontre- Meowth en un arbusto

Mars, Jessie y James se Acercaron al Arbusto y Encontraron un Recluta Rocket, Atado, Amordazado e Inconsiente

-Estan Aqui- Mars- Los Rangers, Estan Aqui-

-Deben Ser Bati-Rangers, ya que no Estan muy Heridos- James

-O Tal vez Deberian Contratar Mejor Personal- Dawn saliendo de la nada y Disparando a los Controles del Detonador

Mars ahora Debe Pensar en una Estrategia Rápida y una Forma de Deshacerse de los Rangers y Detonar el Aparato, Colress Envío a un Nuevo Robot, uno en Forma de Nidoking, Garras Afiladas, Cuerno y Picos de Titanio, Dos Lanza misiles en el Pecho y Cola con una Sierra

-Colress nos Envío este Regalo, el Nidoking-Bot, Este Bebé Destruirá una Cuidad Entera en 5 Minutitos- Meowth

-_"¡Dejen De Hablar, Destruyan a los Rangers y Conviertan esta Cuidad en un Vertedero de Desperdicios!-_ Cyrus en Pantalla

-Si Señor, Nidoking-Bot, Destruye a los Rangers- Ordena Mars

El Robot salta de la Plataforma y Encara a los Rangers, los Cuales lo Evaden Por ser Lento, Ash lo Ataca con su Espada Pero no Daña su Blindaje, Dawn le Dispara sin Dar Tregua Pero el Robot Simplemente uso un Ataque "Clavo Cañon" Contra Dawn, Todos los Disparos dan en el Blanco y Dawn cae en la Nieve, Iris y Cilan lo Atacan desde Dos Lados, Cilan usa "Tumba de Rocas" Mientras Iris usa "Furia Dragón", ambos Ataques le Dan, pero no Resulto Nada Bien, Nidoking-Bot Despliega sus Lanza misiles y apunta a los Rangers Verde y Púrpura y Dispara Misiles, Cilan apenas logra Evadir el Suyo, Iris logra Evadirlo

-HA HA ¡Afina tu Puntería, Cubeta de Metal!- Iris Riéndose, pero se da Cuenta de lo que Dijo- Un Momento-

Pero no se dan cuenta de que los Misiles Regresan a donde Ellos estan, Cuando se Percaptaron de Eso, fue cuando les Impactaron en la Espalda y sus Poderes se Desactivan por el Impacto

Ash se recupera y Brock se Une a la Lucha Contra el Robot de la Alianza, Ambos Rangers peleaban Contra el Robot Como si no Hubiera Ayer, pero el Robot usa las Mismas Armas Contra Ash y Brock, los Misiles son Desviados por un Golpe Combinado de la Espada y Mazo de Ash y Brock, Pero al Igual que con Iris y Cilan, los Misiles Regresaron y les Impactaron en el Pecho Desactivando sus Poderes y Dejandolos Inconsientes

-Excelente, Atenlos y Haganlos Testigos… Un Momento- Mira que hay 4 De 5 Ranger- Amarillo, Marrón, Púrpura, Verde- Observa Mars- Pikachu, Onix, Axew, Pansage- despues de unos Segundos se da Cuenta de cual Ranger Falta y Mira a una Hilera de Reclutas- Busquen, Inmovilizen y Traigan a la Ranger Azul-

Los Reclutas buscan a Dawn, la cual salio de la Nieve y Corrió a Esconderse en unos Arboles y Cayo en una Madriguera de Pokemon ya que Resulto Herida por ese "Clavo Cañón", la Madriguera era de un Minun y un Plusle, Dawn se Aterro y Trato de Levantarse pero el Dolor lo Hace muy Dificil, Esos Pokemon la Aterraron desde que Era Niña.

-Vaya Ranger, Puedo contra Robots Asesinos, Mutantes Espaciales y Pokemones Embrujados por el Rencor, Pero no Puedes con Dos Pokemon que te Traumatizaron de Pequeña, si que soy Patética- Dawn Arrepentida de Esos Temores

**Superficie…**

Los Demás Rangers estaban Despertando de los Brutales Golpes que Nidoking-Bot les dio con los Lanzamisiles, lo Primero que vieron fue a los Tres Miembros del Equipo Rocket que los Estuvo Persiguiendo desde el Principio de sus Viajes

-Vaya Sonzos, Ustedes siempre Caen en Nuestras Trampas- Meowth

Ash Trato de Lanzarse y Transformarse pero Descubrio que el y los Demás estan Atados con Brazaletes Grillete de Anti-Gravedad, y un Láser Frente a el y ve que hay Tres Iguales Frente a Brock, Iris y Cilan.

Los Lásers Disparan un Rayo Rojo a sus Morphers y les Causa Dolor a los Rangers Cautivos, y los Morphers comienzan a Tornarse Grises Poco a Poco, pero se Detienen

James se les Acerca- Tecnología Anti-Morfica, Contrarrestara sus Poderes y los Debilitara Hasta Romper su Vinculo con esta Energía-

-Y esos Aparatitos Seran Nuestros- Jessie Contenta

-¿No Saben lo que Hacen?- Ash- ¿A quien engaño? Ustedes Siempre Hacen Todo Para ustedes, Nunca Para algun Bien- Ash Rendido

-¿Porqué Hacen Esto? Destruir a Vidas Inocentes ¡¿Porqué?! ¿Dinero, Poder, Riquezas?- Iris Molesta

-Eso no te incumbe Torpe-Bot- Jessie

-Ahora quietecitos, una Descarga Mas Poderosa Sera Suficiente Para que Tengamos sus Poderes en Nuestras Manos y Patas- Meowth

-Eso Jamas Pasara- Dawn Disparando a los Lasers Anti-Morficos, Logrando Destruirlos y Luego Dispara Contra los Grilletes y Libera a sus Amigos- ¿Estan Bien?-

-Si, Pero nuestros Poderes no Mucho, los Lásers Debilitaron Nuestros Poderes, se Recuperan pero lentamente- Ash

Los Morphers Recuperan Color pero muy Lento, Por Desgracia Nidoking-Bot esta Preparado para un Segundo Asalto Contra Dawn

-Una Chica Tiene que Tener el Atuendo Correcto, ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon, Quilava!- Coloca la PokeBola de Quilava en su Morpher y su Traje Cambia

El Traje de Dawn se Vuelve amarrilo Claro Por Delante y Azul Verdoso por Atras hasta donde la Nariz, en donde Tiene la Falda, Atras Tiene Tres ovalos Rojos en Linea Vertical y Tambíen en la Cabeza en Linea Horizontal.

-Llego la Hora de Enfrentar Metal con Fuego- Dawn Encendiendo Las Llamas en la Falda y Casco- ¡Rueda de Fuego!- usa el Ataque "Rueda de Fuego" Contra el Robot y le dio en el Estomago

El Robot Trata de alcanzar a Dawn pero su Armamento y Blindaje lo Hacen Lento y no Puede Ir tan Rapido como un Rapidash en una Carrera, algo que Dawn Noto y Recordo una Lección de Leambow.

-"Encuentra la Debilidad de tu Enemigo y Cuando lo Hagas, Usala", Tengo que Usar su Peso en Contra de el- Dawn corriendo hacia Nidoking-Bot

La Ranger Corre alrededor del Robot Malvado y se Detiene en una zanja Profunda Cubierta de Nieve que no se ve a la Vista del Robot

-¡Oye, Cubeta de Fierros Feos Púrpuras!- Dawn Golpeandose el Trasero como Burla

-¡Oye!- Iris Ofendida

-La Otra Cubeta- Dawn regresando a su Burla Provocativa- ¡A que No me Pegas, A que No Me Pegas!-

El Nidoking-Bot Expulsa Humo de las Orejas indocando Ira y se Lanza con algo de Dificultad hacia Dawn Tratando de eliminarla

Dawn Salta hacia Adelante Cuando el Robot Cayo en la Zanja Profunda Quedando Atrapado, Ash y el Resto aparecieron ya Transformados cuando sus Poderes se Restauraron

-Acabemos con Esto- Ash

-¿Puedo hacerlo Yo?- Dawn

-Claro-

-¡Cañon Fuerza Pokemon!- Dawn se Pone en el Lugar de Ash y Viceversa

El Arma Disparo con la Esfera de Dawn en el Centro y Acabo con Nidoking-Bot

-Colress Necesito el Inyector de Poder- Mars

El Dardo Aparece y se Clava en el Robot haciendolo Crecer

-Esto sera Dificil- Ash

-Aun Mas sin el Súper Arceus, Sin Barry, Stephan y Zoey no Podemos Formarlo- Brock

-Hay que Pensar en algo- Cilan

-¡Y que sea Rápido!- Iris Aterrada ya que el Robot los Iba a Pisar

Los Rangers se Apartan Rapidamente y ya que el Súper Arceus ya no es Opción Deciden Disparar Contra el Robot con el Cañon

-Es inutil, sin su Megazord Mas Fuerte, lo Unico que Pueden Hacer es Resignarse a sus Muertes- Mars

-¿Es Totalmente Necesario el Tener que Matarlos?- Meowth Curioso

Antes de Decir algo, los Pokezords Aparecen y Forman al Gran Arceus Megazord

Los Rangers aparecen en las Cabinas y se Disponen a Una Nueva Combinación

-¡Zord Quilava, Aparece!- Dawn Lanza una PokeBola y aparece un Quilava en Zord- ¡Zord Quilava, Combinacion!-

El Zord comienza a Desarmarse y Unirse con el Megazord, la Cabeza se Une al Brazo Izquierdo Ocupando el Lugar del Piplup, la Parte de Atrás se Conecta al Pecho y Espalda del Axew y el Resto del Cuerpo a las Piernas, Los Ojos del Megazord se Vuelven Rojo Magma y las Partes de Quilava se Encienden el llamas Indicando Fin de la Transformación.

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord, Modo Volcán!-

El Nuevo Megazord se lanza a gran Velocidad contra Nidoking-Bot y lo Golpea con el Sable Envuelto en Llamas causando un Golpe que Traspaso su Blindaje, el Robot usa "Clavo Cañón" Contra los Rangers Pero Reaccionaron Rápido Usando "Lanzallamas" contra el Ataque y el Robot y lo Golpea con el Sable Envuelto en Llamas causando un Golpe que Traspaso su Blindaje, el Robot usa "Clavo Cañón" Contra los Rangers Otra vez, Pero Reaccionaron Rápido Usando "Lanzallamas" contra el Ataque y el Robot que no lo Resistió y Traspaso las Defensas y Comenzó a Golpear el Sistema

-Esta vez te Venceremos a la Primera- Ash

-¿Pero alguien Mas Siente eso?- Brock Sintiendo un Frío Espectral

-Si, Yo También y Yo soy una Maquina- Iris Temblando

Pero Antes de Poder expresar algo, el Nidoking-Bot es Destruido Repentinamente, Mars iba a Quejarse del Robot pero algo la Golpea en la Nuca y los Otros Tres ya estaban Noqueados, Meowth estaba Amarrado

-Oye, Podemos solucionar esto con un Cafecito- Meowth aterrado

Los Rangers Bajan y ven al que Intervino en la Batalla, un Sujeto que "Perdio" algo muy Poderoso

-P... Paul- Ash

Era el Exlíder de los Rangers Malvados, Paul, pero no Tenia esos Instintos Salvajes, parecía que es una Minúscula Humanidad que Tiene el Control.

-Veo que se Han Hecho mas Fuertes, pero yo lo soy Mucho Mas, Mis Poderes se Han Incrementado por mi Odio, ¿Quieren Ver?- Presiona un Botón en su Dark Morpher y Muestra una Megapiedra, una Aggronita.

-¿Una Megapiedra?- Ash- Buena Suerte, Debes Tener un Vinculo con tus Pokemon Para eso, y Según tu "El Vinculo es una Estupidez", así que Ten Suerte intentándolo, pero Jamas lo vas a Conseguir-

-No Necesito Idioteces Para Destruirte, no si los Poderes Oscuros Corrompen la Megapiedra, megaevolucionando al Pokemon Cuando Me de la Gana, si no que También Puede Potenciar la Megaevolución, llevándolos a su Forma Oscura Mas Avanzada- Paul igual de Frío que Siempre, presiona la Piedra llave Corrupta- ¡Megaevolución Oscura, Destruye al Bien!-

Paul cambia a un traje Ranger del Pokemon Aggron, y Este Megaevoluciona a Mega-Aggron, Pero Diferente, las Espinas en los Brazos se Vuelven Mas Negras que la Noche, Su Armadura Mas afilada haciendola Mas Mortal

-Conozcan a ¡Dark Mega-Aggron!- Ruge Paul

Los Rangers Quedaron Mudos ante esa Transformación, una Megaevolución Maligna y lo que los Tiene Aterrados es que es uno de sus Peores Enemigos

-Pasemos al Siguiente Nivel- Ash

-¡Modo Evolución!-

Ahora los Rangers se lanzan contra Paul, Ash usa su Lanza Pero la Armadura de Paul lo Hizo Inmune al Ataque de Ash, Dawn lo Ataco con su Tridente por Detrás pero Paul la Detiene y Golpea a la Ranger en el Estomago con Gran Fuerza y Dawn cae con sus Poderes Desactivados, Iris Levanta su Hacha y Ataca a Paul sin Cesar, pero Paul Simplemente hala muy Fuerte el Brazo Derecho Iris, logrando arrancarle el Brazo del Hacha, Cilan lo Ataca de Frente pero Paul Tuvo otra Idea

-¡Hiperrayo!-

Paul lanza un Masivo "Hiperrayo" contra el Ranger Verde y Termino Herido con sus Poderes Desactivados, Pikachu Desactivo su Forma de Zord y Enfrenta a Paul pero es Igual al de sus Amigos, Paul Simplemente uso "Cañón Destello" y Derroto al Ranger Raichu Como si Nada, el Ranger Malavado Noto que Faltaba uno de Ellos, Brock por su Parte Desarmo el Dispositivo de la Alianza con Exito, Pero Paul lo agarra del Hombro y lo Lanza a sus Amigos, el Ranger Malvado uso "Hiperrayo" una Vez mas al Suelo Causando un Abismo por el Cual los Rangers Cayeron, Siendo Separados, Ash, Dawn y Pikachu cayeron en un Abismo, Mientras que Iris junto con su Brazo Arrancado, Cilan y Brock en una Brecha que Aspiraba Aire, Paul Cree que los Acaba de matar, Pero no se Molestara en Buscar sus Cuerpos y los Morphers

-Ahora Solo quedan esos Defectuosos y los Asociados-

Paul se Retira y la Ciudad Vuelve a la Normalidad, al menos en el Aspecto, pero Vieron a los Rangers Caer al Fondo del Abismo, los Rangers Fueron Derrotados, pero no Destruidos

**Abismo…**

Ash, Dawn y Pikachu estaban Inconscientes en una Cueva que parece Conectada a una Playa ya que el Suelo es Arena y sus Piernas y Patas están en el Agua, parece que el Abismo en el que Cayeron conectaba con una Cueva en la Playa

Un Chico aparece y ve a los Tres Rangers Heridos de Gravedad por el Ataque del Ranger Maligno, el Muchacho los lleva a un Refugio a Curar sus Heridas y Ayudarlos en lo Necesario

**Fin del Capítulo…**

_Lamento si no era lo que Esperaban, pero se me Ocurrió esta idea, así que si Tienen sugerencias Déjenlas en sus Reviews o por PM, soy Todo oídos y Ojos, en el Próximo no Crean que Tendré en Cuenta los Potenciales._


	24. Nuevos amigos o Enemigos

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 24

Nuevos amigos o Enemigos

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash, Dawn y Pikachu Meditando en una Cueva y una Sombra se acerca a sus Espaldas, pero la Sombra con los Ojos Azules, pero no Parece Maligna_**

_Una Nueva cara aparecera en este Fic, uno o Dos OC Hecho por este Autor, uno que Puede ser o un Nuevo Amigo y Alidado de los Rangers, o un Nuevo Enemigo que Hasta Traicionaria a su Propia Madre,_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Caverna...**

Dawn desperto del Ataque de Paul, pero estaba Adolorida por el Golpe del Hiperrayo del Ranger Malvado, se Reincorporo y cayo de Rodillas al Suelo y vio que estaba Vendada en la Muñeca, se vio en el Agua y vio que estava Vendada en el Muslo Derecho, el Estomago con una Almoadilla atada con una Venda Deteniendo una Hemorragia, y Vendada en el Hombro Izquierdo

Se Sonroja ya que cree que Ash la ha Visto sin Ropa, pero el esta Acostado en una Cama de Paja en el Suelo y el estaba Inconsciente, el Ranger Amarillo Despierta Lentamente y ve A Dawn solamente con una Camisa Corta ya que esta Rasgada

-Ash- Pikachu- Ya estas Despierto-

-¿Pikachu? ¿Que ocurrio?- Ash Comenzo a recordar Todo, el Regreso, el Ataque y la Caida- ¡¿Y Dawn?! ¿Ella esta bien, viva? Dime que Si- Ash agarrando a Pikachu con Desesperación

-Estoy Bien Ash- dolor en el Estomago- Bueno, casi bien-

-Resultaron… Heridos por… ese Monstruo, no se… Como o que Hizo… pero Causo un Desastre en… Mi Cueva- Aparece un Chico joven Rubio de Ojos Verdes, pero Tenia Puesto unos Arapos, Como un Cavernicola, se veia que era un Chico Amistoso

-¿Quien Eres?- Pikachu Tratando de Preparar un Ataque, pero su cola Tiene una venda

-Tranquilo… Estas... Herido muy... Seriamente- el Chico- Soy... Un... Exiliado del... Tiempo... Era de... Esta Epoca... Pero algo me... Llevo a... La Era Cavernicola... Soy Axel McGinnis-

-Soy Ash Ketchum, y Gracias por... Esto- Ash Mirando sus Vendas

-Dawn Shinya, y Espero que no me Hayas Visto sin Ropa-

-Nunca… Lo haria- Axel

-Eso espero- Dawn Atenta

-Pero, ¿Donde estan Brock, Iris y Cilan?- Ash

-No lo se, estabamos Cayendo en el Mismo Abismo pero Luego perdi el Conocimiento y cuando me di Cuenta… Llegamos aqui- Dawn

-Deben… Ser... Amigos suyos- Axel

-Si, pero Estaran Bien, Siempre lo Estan- Ash

**En Otra Parte…**

Iris buscaba algo en la Orilla de un Rio, buscaba con un Escanee que Tiene en los Ojos, cuando lo Encontro no Pudo Evitar Gritar

-BOOYA- Iris sacando su Brazo Derecho Arrancado de la Tierra Mojada del Rio

Mojo el Brazo en el Agua limpiandolo de la Tierra Dentro y lo Coloco en donde Corresponde, lo Ajusta un Poco y de su Dedo Indice en su Mano Izquierda se Abre, Mostrando un Soplete y lo Usa Para unir Su Brazo al Hombro

-Ok, eso fue algo que no Quiero Repetir, Fue Doloroso- Brock saliendo detras de unos Arboles con la Mano puesta en la Espalda

-Si, eso no es Agradable… Y mas porque Tres de los Nuestros Desaparecieron- Cilan con la Mano en la rodilla- Que Envidia Iris, Ya quisiera ser de Metal Ahora-

-Si, pero no es Recomendable- Iris Moviendo su Brazo Reenzanblado

-Iris, ¿Sabes de Ash, Pikachu y Dawn?- Brock

La Ranger usa su Radar Morfico integrado por Marucho Tratando de Rastear a sus Amigos Perdidos, pero lo unico que Capta es Estatica ya que Recibio Daños

-El Radar se Daño en la Caida, Apenas si tengo Señal, Supongo que los Buscaremos a la antigua- Iris

El Resto de los Rangers Perdidos comienzan a Buscar a sus Amigos, y Tambíen la Salida, Comida y Señal de Comunicación en el Proceso

**Base Ranger…**

Dan y el Resto vieron la Batalla y el Reprotaje de la Ciudad Snowpoint, quedaron de Piedra al Saber que Paul Sobrevivio y es Mucho Mas Fuerte que Antes, pero ahora intentan Localizarlos, pero no Reciben alguna Señal de los Morphers y el Reportaje decia que se Presumen Muertos

-Rayos, ¿Porqué el Radar no funciona?- Fabia mira en los Controles y ve que Estan Pegajosos en un Fluido Rojo- Iuc, ¿Que es Esto?- Pregunta Asqueada

-Es Refresco de Kola Roja- Dan

-¿Y Como llego el Refresco a los Controles del Radar?-

-Odd me Dijo que eso era una Mesa- Replico Dan

-Entonces es Culpa de Odd, Otra vez-

-¡Basta!- Intervino Mira- Pelear no Encontrara a Nuestros Amigos, Ni hara que Regresen, ahora Debemos Arreglar el Radar, Y despues Escarmentar a Odd por su Estupidez, pero ahora Debemos buscarlos a Ellos-

-Ese Abismo- Analizo Ulrich- ¿Iris no estaba Integradada con un Sistema de Pirateo Criptosologico? Ella Pudo acceder a los Mapas Subterraneos del Mundo Pokemon-

-Y esos Tuneles Pueden llevarnos Hasta Ellos- Comprende Yumi

Los Rangers comienzan a estudiar los Mapas Subterraneos de la Región de Sinnoh, Buscando un Tunel o Tuneles en los que Podrian estar sus amigos y compañeros de Batalla, Ahora tendran que Recordar muy Bien los patrones y Direcciones de los Tuneles y Cuevas

**Con Ash, Dawn y Pikachu…**

Ash y Dawn Ayudaron a Axel a Reintegrar su lenguaje al Actual y Pikachu fua a un Rio que Corre por esa Caverna a Tomar Agua, Pero se quedo a Reflexionar de lo que Pasara si el Muere en una Batalla o Algo, el Casi Perdio a su Pueblo y Pudo Dejar ese Dolor de lado junto a Ash, pero ahora cuando el estaba en su Aldea, Antes del Ataque el le Propuso Matrimonio a la Pikachu que Mas Amaba, Pero al Pensar que Murio no pudo encontrar alguien como Ella, Pero Cambio al Conocer a Buneary, Ella lo Salvo en Varias Ocasiones, ahora todo es tan confuso, o es Pikacha (La Prometida de Pikachu), o es Buneary.

-¿Porqué la Vida Siempre es Demasiado Confusa? ¡¿Porqué me Hiciste Esto Arceus?!- Pikachu Furioso Golpeando su Reflejo en el Rio

Ash vio a su Compañero Pokemon y Noto su Frustración, el Tiene lo Mismo ya que no Puede Confesar sus Sentimientos a Dawn, Pero Siente la Necesidad de Jamas Ceder hasta Lograrlo y poder Continuar su Vida junto a Ella

-¿Sabes Como Salir?- Ash

-Eso creo, pero no estoy Muy Seguro de la Salida ya que este Lugar es un Laberinto- Axel

Los Tres Rangers y su Amigo comenzaron a Caminar y Buscar la Salida, al Mismo Tiempo, Iris, Cilan y Brock también hacen lo Mismo y Tratan de Contactar a los Demás, Iris trataba de buscar Señales vitales Humanas o Pokemon, no encontro nada Durante 10 Minutos, hasta que Encuentra una Señal Humana Femenina, iris les dijo a sus amigos que encontro a un Posible Guia

-Quedense aqui, y yo Buscare la Señal de Vida, si no estamos Solos, Podemos llegar mas Rápido a la Salida- Iris corriendo al sur

Busco por 5 Minutos por todo el Bosque y lo que encuentra dera Dificil Considerando que la Fauna es Vida Organica, Como no puede guiarse de la vista Normal Cambia a Rango Espectral de Calor, lo bueno es que la Fauna no Emite mucho Calor así que sera Facil, Busco por unos Segundos y Encontro a una Chica, pero Inconsiente o eso Parece, una Chica de Cabello Corto Desordenado Color Violeta, Ojos Verdes y Piel blanca, vestida con una _Chihaya_,(N/A: para los que no Saben lo que es, Consiste en una Falda Dividida de Color Rojo Escarlata, una Camisa Blanca con Hombros Suelto y un Tabi) (Igual al de Kykyo, del Anime InuYasha), con Dos Katanas en Ambos lados de la Cadera y un Arco y Flechas en la Espalda, en unos arbustos

-Vaya, Esta debe haber sido Abdusida por el Tiempo o Algo así, pero Debo Ayudarla- Iris Corriendo a los Arbustos y comenzo a sacudirla- Oye, Oye Despierta, ¿Sigues Viva?-

La chica comenzo a Despertarse y lo que vio fue la Cara de Iris, se asusto y saco su Arco y una Flecha Apuntandole en el Pecho y la Flecha fue Disparada quedando Clavada en la Parte Apuntada y la Ranger Púrpura cayo Derribada

El sonido de Metales Chocando llamo la Atencion de los Rangers Verde y Marrón, los cuales Fueron a ver por Instinto, llegaron y Vieron a Iris con la Flecha clavada en el Pecho y a la Chica con otras Dos Flechas Tensadas en el Arco apuntandolos a Ellos

-No-Se-Acercen- Advierte la Chica

-¿Y si no Queremos?- Cilan

La Chica Tenso Mas la Cuerda y las Puntas de las Flechas De Repente se Congelan pero son Como Picos de Hielo Afilados pero Livianos, se disparan y ambos Rangers solo Fueron rozados en un Brazo pero Sintieron una Frío Infernal, como si la Sangre se Helara

-Agh, Eso es algo Nuevo- Cilan Cubriendo la Herida

-Si, hay que Cuidarse de Esas Flechas Heladas- Brock

La Joven Desenfunda sus Katanas y se lanza contra Cilan y Brock, pero Ellos sacan sus Latigos y Mazo, Logrando Bloquear los Golpes y la Derribaron, Brock le Puso su Mazo en el Estomago para evitar que se Levante, es como una Versión Pokemon Del Martillo de Thor, Cilan casi usa Rayo Solar , de no ser por Iris que se Levanto

-Oigan, ¿Acaso Freiran a la que Posiblemente nos Saque de Aqui?- Iris Sacandose la Flecha

Esa Chica se Sorprendio al ver que Iris se saco la Flecha ya que Ningun ser Vivo que Recibe una Flecha en el Pecho Sobrevive, al menos no sin un Chaleco Anti-Balas

-Iris ¿Esa Flecha no te dio en el Corazón?- Cilan preocupado, ya que esa parte es lo que Hace a Iris lo que es

-Tranquilos- Iris Bajando el Cuello de su Camisa y Abriendo al Parte Superiór Izquierda del Pecho, Revelando el Zafiro Draconia, un Zafiro Azul con Destellos Rojos- Es algo que No se Rompe con algo así, Esta cosa es mas solida que un Diamante Común-

Brock se acerca a la Chica que aun no Puede Librarse del Peso del Mazo, Brock la Sujeto y le quito el Mazo

-Muy Bien Chiquita, te Soltare si nos Guias a la salida, pero Para aclarar, No Somos Malvados, somos de los Tipos Buenos- Aclaro Brock

-Esta bien, Creere en su Palabra, Pero no crean que no Tendre la Guardia Baja si es Mentira-

-Primero tu Nombre Por favor- Iris Cerrando su Corazón

-Mi Nombre es japones pero mi apellido es Americano, Soy Miyoru McGinnis, fui Atrapada por una Criatura Desconocida y cuando me di Cuenta, Estaba en el Antiguo Japón- la Chica llamada Miyoru

Iris vio que en su Cuerpo y Ropas hay Radiación residual de Viajes Temporales y vio con un Escanee y vio la Dilatacion de la Pupila, Pulso y Ritmo Cardiaco y Respiratorio, todo estaba Normal y lo que Decia era Verdad, se acerco a Cilan y Brock

-Dice la Verdad, Debemos confiar en lo que Dice- Iris

-Lo se, pero si Hace aunque sea un Paso en Falzo, acabare con Ella- Cilan

-¿Hay que eliminar a una Chica Tan Linda?- Brock con Cara de Enamorado

Crougank salio de su PokeBola y uso "Golpe Venenoso" contra el trasero de Brock Otra vez y los Arrastra De nuevo a Algun Lado

Los Rangers Verde y Púrpura se Acercaron a Miyoru- Guianos Por favor- Iris

La Guerrera comenzo a Guiarlos a una Salida de la Caverna y los Rangers la Siguen con Esperanza de Encontrar la Salida y a sus Amigos

**Cruce de Tuneles…**

Ash, Axel, Dawn y Pikachu llegaron a unos Tuneles que se Cruzan y Miran que hay Mas de Uno

-Si Iris estuviera aqui, Ella Tiene en esa Memoria de Androide Una Colección de Mapas Subterraneos- Dawn

-Si, Ojala alla Señal, Al Menos para que Logren Localizarnos- Ash Encendiendo el Comunicador- Dan, Mira, Quien sea, si nos Escuhan Respondan Por favor- Ruega Ash, pero no Hay Respuesta alguna- Nada-

Pikachu excavo un Poco Buscando Agua Subterranea, pero Encontro un Trueno Piedra, se alejo Rápido y Ash la vio y Tomo la Piedra, la acerco al Morpher y Algo Paso, La Señal del Morpher estaba en 0, pero de Golpe la Señal se Puso en 50%, la Piedra Brillo y la Mano de Ash, pero no Hubo Evolución, de Hecho, se Volvio una Megapiedra, pero estaba Inactiva, Toda Gris, la guardo en el Bolsillo de su Pantalon ya que Sobrevivio al Ataque

**Cueva Bosque…**

Los Ojos de la RangerDroide se iluminaron de Verde y le Sono una Alarma

-¡¿A los RangerDroides les Ruge la Bozina?!- Cilan en Medio del Ruido

-No lo se- Brock

Iris apago la Alarma y Miro a sus Amigos- Es la Señal Rastreadora de Ash, Tengo su Ubicación, es Exactamente igual a la que Seguimos Ahora-

-¿quieres Decir que...?- Cilan

-Si seguimos el Camino actual nos Encontraremos con Ash y Dawn- Brock

Los Rangers Siguieron a Miyuro al Cruce y se Encontro con Axel, y los Tres Rangers Perdidos

-Ash, ¿Todo estuvo Bien?- Brock viendo que los Tres Tenian vendas

-Si, un Poco Adoloridos pero Vivos- Ash

-Dawn que le ocurrio a tu...- Iris fue interrumpida por la Ranger Azul

-No lo Digas- Dawn avergonzandose de que su Ropa esta Casi Destrozada

Los Rangers y amigos comenzaron a Explorar los Tuneles Buscando la salida, esta vez Con Iris Guiandolos con los Mapas Subterraneos que tiene en su Memoria

-Deberiamos Estar cerca de unos Tuneles de Agua que Conducen a unos Rios, pero eso Seria la Alternativa Suicida- Iris usando Rayos X en un Muro de Piedra Solida

-Entonces Debemos Seguir Avancando- Ash caminando, pero por una herida en la Pierna causa que Caiga al Suelo causando una Hemorragia Grande en su rodilla

-Ash- Axel acercandose a el- No pense que algo Como esa Hemorragia Ocurriria en tu Rodilla, Hay que Tratarla-

-No hay Tiempo- Iris Sacando una Jeringa con un Liquido Azul de su Dedo Indice Izquierdo, Inyecto el Fluido en la Rodilla de Ash y Comenzo a Correrle en las Venas, y comenzo a Hacerle Frío en la Herida, Eliminando el Dolor- Esto te Ayudara con el Dolor-

El Ranger Amarillo se Levanta con Poca Dificultad pero no Puede Sentir el Dolor, Dawn lo Apoya en su Hombro y lo Ayuda a caminar

-Ash, ¿Sabes lo que es el Desodorante?- Dawn Asquedada al oler algo Grotesco

Ash se olio la Axila de su Brazo libre- me Bañe antes de ir a la Ciudad Snowpoint-

-Eso es Azufre- Brock

-Estamos Cerca de un Geíser- Miyuro

Aparece un Aron de un Muro, eso alerto a Ash, Dawn y Brock, ya que un Aron Solo significa una Cosa, Chequearon los Muros de la Cueva y ven que Tienen algo mas que Tierra

-Hierro- Brock

-Aron+Hierro= una Infestación- Dawn Recordando su Experiencia con un Aggron

El suelo Comienza a temblar y Aparecen Varios Lairon y Aron, aunque Luego aparece un Aggron y los Ataca con "Cañon Destello", el Ataque casi les da, pero Brock Golpea un Muro causando un Derrumbe de una Piedra, logrando Bloquear el Ataque

-Los Aggron son Extremadamente Territoriales con el Hierro, y Esta debe Ser una Mina de Hierro Abandonada que Debio Colapsar la Entrada por un Derrumbe de Piedra, la unica entrada seria Cavando- Brock

-Y Como estos Pokemon se alimentan de Hierro, cavaron Tuneles desde la Superficie, Si encontramos el Tunel Encontramos una Salida de Atajo- Cilan

-¿Pero como? La unica Posibilidad de los Tuneles, seria Pasar al Pokemon que nos quiere Rostizados- Iris alzondo un Brazo y un Aron le come la Mano

-¡IRIS! Tu Mano- Dawn asustada

Iris vio su Mano y vio al Aron, se Aterro y sacudio su Mano Aterrada y cuando el Aron salio, pero con la Mano Derecha de Iris, la Ranger Androide saca un Repuesto

-¿Exactamente de que estas Hecha?- Ash

-Titanio, Mercurio solidificado y Desentoxicado, con algunos Compuestos de Hierro...- Iris ahora Dandose cuenta de que es un Blanco para esos Pokemon

-Tengo una Idea, pero sera algo Malo para uno de Nosotros- Ash

-Y por eso te refieres a mi en Esto- Iris

Iris sale del Escondite Roca y Muestra su Metal

-Oigan, Miren esto, Gratis, Vengan por Mi- Iris Corriendo

Los Pokemon de Tipo Acero siguen a la Ranger Púrpura, o eso Parece

Iris se Asoma y ve que Resulto el señuelo Movil de Hierro Puro

-Y Dijiste que jamas Resultaria- Dawn Burlona

-Muy bien, acepto mi Culpa- Iris Seria

-¡Vamonos!- Ash tratando de Correr a los Tuneles

Los Ranger Heridos llegan a los Tuneles a Duras Penas, pero los Metal se Dieron cuenta de que la Iris que Persiguieron era un Cebo, pero Sabroso, ahora se le antoja Mercurio

-Alejense de Mis Amigos- Cilan Comenzo a Brillar de Verde y Lanzo un Rayo a las Tierras de Hierro de la Cueva, Increiblemente ese Rayo hizo Crecer Plantas en un Suelo que es Imposible hacerlo

-¡¿Que Rayos?!- Iris Impresionada

-El Potencial de Cilan- comprende Brock

_-"Al menos no soy la unica que aun no lo Despierta"-_ Piensa Dawn refiriendose a Ella y Ash

Las Plantas de Cilan Crecen y Abren un Hoyo en la parte de Arriba de la Cueva alcanzando la Superficie, los Rangers se Subieron a las Plantas y estas los llevaron arriba, a la Ciudad Icirrus, estaban en una de las Cuevas que Conducen a una Via Subterranea

-Al menos estamos Bien- Ash- Casi-

Axel Inala el Aire Fresco de la Superficie, y Miyoru estaba viendo la Luna en al Cuidad, algo que Ambos no ven ni Sienten desde Hace Mucho Tiempo

-Esto si que es algo hermoso- Miyoru viendo la Luna

-Son Libres de escoger la Senda que Decidan, no los Obligaremos a elegir, son Libres de hacerlo- Ash en deuda con Ellos

Los Dos se Miran y Tratan de escoger su Camino, ambos ya saben que son libres de la Cueva que los Encerro por Quien sabe cuanto, pero ahora no Saben, si eso es una Epoca Conocida, o Un Futuro Desconocido, pero lo que si Saben, es que Los Amigos de los Rangers, son los Enemigos de sus Enemigos

**Planeta Imperio...**

Hablando del Rey de Roma, El Youkai estaba Bajo ataque de Elementor, los Soldados y Criaturas de la Prisión X no son Suficientes Para este "Enemigo", estaba Acompañado de Sunset, el Imperio no la reconocia por su Cambio radical de Apariencia

-Elementor, Demuestrale al Inutil de Benjamin que Eres mas fuerte que todos los Prisioneros que mi Papi capturo en su Juventud, Pero no Dañes mi hogar, ni mis Cosas- Sunset Apuntandole con el Cañon

-Si Princesa, ese Nuevo Planeta es un Banquete de Nuevos Elementos y Mejor... Nuevos Poderes- Elementor Pasa a Otra Forma del Mundo Pokemon, cu color se hace Negro y se Vuelve transparente, Excepto en los Pies, Manos y Cabeza- ¡FANTASMA!-

Elementor Usa "Bola Sombra" contra los CiberDemons y los Destruye con Gran facilidad, Atraviesa el Muro como el Fantasma que es Ahora y Mira que Tienen Armas que son de Material no Terrestre o del Mundo Pokemon, y Pasa a ser Platealdo con Dos hileras de 5 Picos de Oros dentados como Sierras, Sus manos se Vuelven como Cuadrados con una Garra en ambos lados y adelante Unas 5 Cuchillas, Sus ojos se hacen Rojos y los Dientes de Oro

-¡METAL!- Ruge Elementor Tomando las Armas e integrandolas a sus Manos para demostrar el Poder del Ejercito personal de la Princesa

Sunset entra al Salon del trono y encuentra a su cobarde Hermano

-¡AY MAMÁ! ¡Protegeme William!- Ben aterrado

El Guardaespaldas se Adelanta a Pelear, pero Elementor Aparece con una Sierra Electrica Larga de Navajas Láser en la Mano Derecha y una Ametralladora en la Izquierda

-Protegere al Princípe con Mi Vida- William

-Lastima que no sera por Demasiado tiempo- Elementor Atacando con la Sierra

William intenta defenderse de las Armas del Nuevo Almirante de Sunset, Elementor usa la Sierra contra la Espada del Guardaespaldas y logra Derribarlo de un Golpe y usa la Ametraladora para Dispararle hasta Dejarlo Inconsciente en el Suelo

La Princesa se pone delante de Benjamín y se le queda viendo

-¡¿Que es lo que tu Quieres Arpía Desconocida?!- Ben aterrado

Sunset se retira la Mascara y Todos quedan de piedra (Excepto Elementor, por Razónes Obvias) al ver a su Princesa que "Fallecio" en la Batalla del Charizard Megazord

-Pri... Pri... ¿Princesa?- Gwen como si hubiera Visto un Fantasma

-Si, soy Yo- Sunset

-¡La Muerte camina por el Multiverso, Zombie!- Ben aun Aterrado

La Princesa le Dispara a Ben con su Cañon y lo deja noqueado

-No soy un Zombie, Tarlok me Encontro y me llevo a la Cuidadela y se llevo a una... ¿Como era? Cientificista o algo así, Pero me Restauro, aunque Quede algo mal en algunas partes-

-Lo que nos Alegra es que este Aqui- Lon

-Ahora que he Vuelto, voy Restaurar la Fuerza del Youkai y Nuestra Armada Zanjariana a un Nivel sin Similar- Sunset

Elementor se Arrodilla ante Sunset y con el Tiempo, el Resto Tambíen, incluso Athea se Arrodilla Tragando su Enojo, y El Imperio Celebra que su Princesa a Vuelto y Sigue Viva

**Cuarto de Sunset...**

La Princesa se Instalo en la camilla de Metal Para Recargar sus Partes Mecanicas, se acomodo y la Pared Proyecta una Imagen de Ella, antes de la Explosión, Junto a Ash con el Traje Ranger sin el Casco, Ella suspira Enamorada ya que al parecer Ella Tambíen esta Enamorada de el, cambia a una imagen de Dawn con una Diana de Tiro al Blanco en la Cara.

-Mi adorado Ash, Ojala te unieras a mi, Pero Amas a esa Tonta Azul- Sunset Diciendo lo Ultimo con Celos- Pero Tranquilo, tienes una Sorpresa que te Deje a ti y a Dawn, Ella sera el Detonador y Pronto seras Mio, de un Modo, o De Otro-

**Mundo Pokemon...**

Ash y Dawn estaban en sus Cuartos Pensando en la Manera de Declararse entre Ellos, sin que se den Cuenta, Los Ojos de Ambos Pierden Brillo, Emoción y Voluntad por unos Segundos y Vuelven a la Normalidad.

**Fuera de la Base...**

La Ranger Latias Aparece del Cielo Nocturno de la Noche y ve en la Base un Rastro de Magia Oscura, Minima, pero Poderosa, Desactiva sus Poderes y se ve a Latias en su Forma Humana (N/A: es la que Tiene en la Quinta Pelicula de Pokemon)

_-"Arceus, Parece que Hay una Carta sin Jugar de Sunset Shimmer en los Corazones de Ash y Dawn, creo que Enfrentaran su Batalla mas intensa"-_ Latias Telepaticamente a Arceus

Algo que Afectara a Ambos Pasara, algo que los va a Torturar y Posiblemente, Dividir a los Rangers... Permanentemente

**Fin del Capítulo**

_Los Rangers lograron Salir de sus Cuevas Prisión y Ahora con Nuevos aliados, Pero Sunset Regreso a su Hogar pero Ahora Revela que Tiene un Truco escondido en los Corazones de 2 Rangers_


	25. El Poder del Fuego

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 25

El Poder del Fuego

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash envuelto en un Torbellino de Fuego Azul y Naranja, Elementor Forma Metal atacando por la Izquierda, el Gengar del Submundo por la Derecha y la Alianza por Arriba_**

_Los Rangers lograron salir de las Cavernas, pero ese solo es un Principio, la Alianza, el Youkai y el Submundo se Desesperan y Llegan al Limite, Ahora Llega el Turno de Ash de Desbloquear su Potencial y puede que sea el Mas Poderoso entre los Rangers._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Base Ranger, 1 Hora antes...**

Los Rangers Ninja y Milenarios vuelven de su Busqueda y no Resulta Bien, Ulrich lanza su Espada al suelo ya que Solo encontraron una Colonia de Aron, uno de esos siguio a Aelita y la Ranger Rosa no pudo resistirlo

-¿Porqué traes a un "Come Hierros"- Fabia curiosa

-Me siguio y no pude evitarlo, es muy Lindo- Aelita Sudando Cargando al Pokemon en sus Brazos

-Aunque muy Pesado por lo visto- Shun viendo que se esfuerza en Mantenerlo

-Pero sin Señales de Ellos- Yumi

La Computadora recibe una Señal de Cuidad Icirrus, los Demás se acercan y ven que es una Señal Morfica

-Son Ellos- Exclama Kenneth

-¿Pero Como?- Hikaru

-Despues, hay que Activar el Portal y Traerlos- Ulrich yendo a los Controles del Portal

El portal se Activa y los Rangers Pokemon Aparecen

-¡Amigos!- Marucho Abrazando a Brock

-Hola Amiguito- Brock

-Lamento si los preocupamos- Iris

-Somos Amigos- Mira- es Normal-

Los Rangers son Atendidos de Posibles heridas, Fabia Agradece haber Aprendido los Hechizos Sanadores de Udonna, las Heridas se Cerraron sanamente y se Disponen a Descansar

**Cuartel de la Alianza...**

**En la Actualidad**

Los Lideres Castigan a los "Comandantes" a cargo de la Ciudad Snowpoint, A parte de Huir Derrotados y sin Valor o Dignidad, no Capturaron a Paul ya que ahora pudieron Aprovechar la Megaevolución Oscura para Destruir a los Rangers, pero en Lugar de eso, Huyeron como Cobardes

-A parte de Inconpetentes, Cobardes- Ghegtsis Disparandoles con su Baculo

Los Cuatro se estrellaron en un Muro y los Lideres los Degradaron a simples Soldados, y a eso lo llamaron Piedad ya que o Era eso o Ser Arrojados al Corazón de una Estrella.

-Esto es muy Irrtante, los Rangers se Fortalecen, Pero Nosotros nos hacemos Mas Fuertes- Cyrus

-No- Giovanni- los Rangers son Mucho mas Poderosos, Ni Teniendo su Tecnologia de Megazord es Suficiente, Esta vez, Nos encargaremos de Ellos, Personalmente- Levantandose por su Espada

Cyrus Comunica al Youkai Para Poner en Marcha un Plan que Puede Acabar con los Rangers o en caso de Fallar, Dejarlos en Desventaja

**Planeta Imperio...**

Ben escucho Todo el plan y una Sonrisa Aflora en su Cara

-Es Brillante, Lon, traeme Otro Prisionero, y Rápidito, el Tiempo sin Destruir a los Rangers es Tiempo Perdido- Ben

El Youkai se prepara para un Ataque masivo y Agresivo

-Elementor, ve Con Ellos, Pero Recuerda "Ash, es Mio"- Señala Sunset

-Si Princesa- Elementor Retirandose para la Batalla

**Submundo…**

Los Yakis se preparan para un Ataque Masivo contra los Rangers, el Cientifico y el General se Preparan, Incluso su Amo

-¿Esta Seguro de Esto?- Beheeyem inseguro

-¿Acaso Piensas que soy Debil?- Amo del Submundo

-Creo que se Refiere a Deshacerse del Humano- Gengar

-Yo decido cuando Deshacerme de Algo, y Este Humano es Muy Util, así que Solo obedezcanme-

La Sombra que lo Cubre desaparece y el Amo del Submundo era un Chico de Cabello Verde Palido pero con la Cara cubierta con una Capucha, Mirada inexpresiva y Neutral, Estaba vestido con una Camisa Blanca y Pantalones del mismo Color Rasgado, sostenia un Baculo con Filos de Cristal Negro, el Chico estaba Junto con un Malamar

-Ahora Debemos Estar listos para Acabar con los Rangers Para Siempre- Amo del Submundo caminando a la Batalla

**Base Ranger...**

Los Rangers Entrenan con sus Poderes de Cambio ya que en Batalla son muy Utiles y Sorprenden a sus Enemigos y Toman ventaja de los Tipos de sus Pokemon

-¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Crobat!- Brock cambiando a un Traje Morado con los Pies del Pokemon en los Suyos y Las Alas en los Brazos- ¡Rafaga de Aire!- usa el Ataque contra los Drones Sonda Destruyendolos

Dawn Salta muy Alto hacia Arriba y esquiva los Lásers de los Muros, logrando que algunos se Destruyan entre si, pero ahora Cambia las Reglas.

-¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Loppuny!- Dawn cambia a un Traje igual al Pokemon

Salta a grandes Distancias para que los Lásers fallen y Traten de Darse a ellos Mismos, lo cual Resulta en Ataques muy Efectivos, "Rayo de Hielo" desvia los Disparos o los Devuelve a las armas Logrando explotarlas

-Esto es un Salto de Victoria- Dawn Posando de Victoria

Iris pelea contra los Robots Simuladores que Imitan a William, Sunset y a Elementor, la RangerDroide usa sus Herramientas y Habilidades Ranger para superarlos de Momento

-¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Excadrill!- Iris Vuelve su traje al de su Pokemon Excadrill

Iris usa sus Garras para Cavar debajo de sus Enemigos Simulados y los Confunde, Iris salio de la Tierra discretamente

-¡Excavación!-

Iris ataca a Elementor con el Ataque "Excavación" y lo Derriba, Usa "Garra de Metal" para Atacar a los Simulados restantes, Sunset intenta Resistirlo pero solo hace que Iris le den Mas Ganas de Atacar, la Princesa no lo Soporto y Cayo ante el Ataque, William se Lanza contra Ella pero Iris lo evade con Extrema facilidad ya que Dedujo que por el Peso y Tamaño de la Espada, Su Velocidad cae Drasticamente y lo Aprovecho, el Guardia lanzaba Golpes con su Espada e Iris con sus Garras y William solamente podia Recibirlos y caer Derrotado

-Y dicen que las Maquinas son Obsoletas- Iris Burlona

En una Selva habian CiberDemons y Tritones buscando a Cilan, pero no Logran encontrarlo por mas que Intenten, Cilan no esta en el Bosque

-¿Quien diria que usar un Traje Como este seria Util?- se Pregunta Cilan ya que Escogio el Modo Crustle y se encuentra debajo de los Soldados

El Ranger sale del suelo y sus Enemigos Creen que vino de la Nada, Cilan usa "Tijera X", Despues de usar "Rompe Corazas" Aumentando su Velocidad y Fuerza, se Lanza contra Todos y logra Vencerlos con una Rapidez Epica.

Ash pelea contra una simulación de Deker, y otra de Nadira, la Mutante y el Nighlok atacan al Ranger Amarillo usando sus Filos, y Ash usa su Espada para defenderse, los Enemigos se reagrupan y Preparan sus Ataques Contra Ash

-Hora de un Nuevo Traje, ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Sceptile!- Ash coloca la PokeBola de su Pokemon Sceptile y su Traje se Vuelve del Mismo Pokemon, solo que su talla se ajusta a la Complexion de un Ser Humano, el Visor Donde los Ojos y las Hojas en los Guantes.

El Ranger se lanza a Sorprendente Velocidad contra las Simulaciones y las Derriba facilmente, Deker ataca con su Espada tratando de Golpearlo

-¡Hojas Navajas!-

El Ranger se Lanza Atacando a Nadira logrando Esquivar la Espada Uramaza de Deker y Cortarle las Uñas Alargadas, y como Toda Niña demasiado Mimada, llora Por sus Uñas Rotas

-¡Papí, este Nuevo Ranger Amarillo Rompio mis Uñas Recíen Pintadas!- Llora Nadira antes de Desaparecer, indicando que esta Derrotada

Deker y Ash se Batieron a Duelo de Espada y Navajas, el Guerrero Nighlok pelea con Gran Destreza y El Ranger se Defendia Como es Posible, Usa "Tormenta de Hojas" para desorientarlo, y "Bala Semilla" para Desarmarlo

-Ahora, ¡Hojas Navajas!- Ash Atacandolo con sus Hojas Cuchillas, las Cuales impactan en el Pecho de Deker y cae Derrotado

Los Demás PokeRangers lo Vieron, May, Max y Brock fueron los Unicos que no se Sorprenden, Dan no podia Creer que Ash vencio así a Deker, Cuando a Jayden fue Herido del Brazo, pero al final lo Derroto

-Hemos estado Viendo cada Batalla de Todos los Rangers- Clemont Normal

-Ash es el unico que sabe Sorprendernos, no por Nada Obtuvo el Simbolo de la Estrategía- May orgullosa de Ash

Ash posa de Victoria y se Reune con los Demás Rangers

-Estos Cambios si que Ayudan- Brock

-Si, Es bueno Tener Nuevos Poderes- Iris

-Mas cuando los Enemigos se Hacen mas Fuertes- Apoya Cilan

-Y Debemos prepararnos, ya que Parecen al Borde del Colapso- Dawn

Los Rangers salen del Simulador y los Rangers Marrón y Verde se deciden a Preparar Comida, Iris también ya que Ella esta Hecha para ser Humana y eso También Significa, Comer algo

-No les dire como Funciono para Comer-

Los Rangers ya Comienzan a Comer y Ash les Hablo a Serena y May de lo que Vivieron en esa Caverna, Dawn lo veia y apenas tocaba su Comida, la Alarma se Activa y Miran a los Tres bandos de Villanos Reunidos en un Solo Lugar, una Colina

-Realmente estan muy Desesperados- Dawn

-Tanto como para Unirse- Shun

-Si no los Detenemos Puede que Destruyan o Conquisten Todo- Bonnie preocupada

-Eso Jamas, ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Lucario/Blaziken/Feraligatr/Chesnaught/Dedenne/ Delphox, Forma Ranger!-

Los PokeRangers van a la Colina contra sus Enemigos

**Colina...**

La Alianza, el Youkai y el Submundo estan Reunidos junto a sus Soldados Distantivos, Pero la Alianza Reemplazo a los Reclutas que Tenian con Androides Hechos a Medida Ranger, de Todas las Generaciónes, Mighty Morphing, Alíen, Zeo, Turbo, en el Espacio, Galaxia Perdida, Velocidad Luz, Fuerza de Tiempo, Fuerza Salvaje, Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, SPD, Fuerza Mistíca, Operación Sobrecarga, Furia Animal, RPM, Samurai, Megaforce, incluso Dino Charge actual, Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria, Todos con Ojos Rojos Brillando Tras los Visores.

-Diganme que es una alusinación- Iris

-¿Puedes Alucinar?- Conner

-Conozcan a los Nuevos Soldados, Basados en Ti, Ranger Púrpura, pero Mejorados: Los RangerDroides 2.0- Ghegtsis

-Durante el Ataque de CrocoRanger y Rocoso, Colress envío Escaners para Analizarlos, Aprender de Ustedes y Descubrio lo Tuyo Púrpura, una Androide, y Aprovechamos tu Escaneo para Hacer Replicas como tu- Giovanni

-Pero a Nuestras Ordenes, Mejoradas y Totalmente Malvadas- Cyrus

La Androide se queda impactada al Saber que fueron Creados en Base a Ella, Pero parece que no son Ni Cercanos a la Energía de Ella, usa su Escanee y ve que Usan Baterias Recargadas a Base de Rocas de la Cueva Electroroca, pero en Minima Cantidad.

-Hay que Atacar en la Espalda, dentro de Ella esta su Fuente de Poder- Iris

Los Rangers asintieron ante la Indicación, y si las Cosas se Ponen Mal llamaran a sus Aliados

-Ataquen a los Rangers- los Tres Lideres

Los Andriodes Malvados se Lanzan al Combate contra los Originales, Ash Lidiaba a Mucha dificlutad contra los Mighty Morphing, Espaciales, Fuerza Salvaje y Samurai junto a Pikachu y May. Dawn estaba Mal contra Dino Charge, SPD, Tormenta Ninja y Zeo Acompañada de Korrina y Serena. Brock no le hiba Bien con la Fuerza Mistica, Operación Sobrecarga y Turbo y eso Apoyado con Clemont. Iris hace lo que Puede con RPM, Furia Animal, Alien y Megaforce Apoyada de Conner contra su Androide Malvado. Mientras Cilan pelea con los Dino Trueno menos Uno, Fuerza De Tiempo, Velocidad Luz y Galaxia Perdida con el Apoyo de Bonnie.

Ash peleaba con las Rangers Amarillas, la Espacial de Disparaba con una Replica del "Lanza Estrellas", Mighty Morphig lo Golpeo por Atras con sus Dagas, Fuerza Salvaje y Samurai atacan desde Dos angulos, Pero May las Golpeo con su Espada en la espalda y las Derrota, los Azules, Negros y el Verde los encaran, pero Pikachu usa "Cola de Hierro" en su Lanza y los Derrota

-Estas Copias Malvadas y Baratas me estan Poniendo Nervioso y Harto- Pikachu recordando los Ataques de Paul y sus Complices

El Resto los ataca y se Perparan para un Segundo Round

Dawn peleaba con los Rangers Azules de esas Generaciones, el Dino Charge le daba Muchos problemas con ese Escudo, SPD le Disparaba a Korrina pero no le Acerto ni una vez, en cambio a la Ranger Lucario si le Dio en la espalda con una "Aura Esfera" y lo Derrota, las Amarilla y Rosa SPD la atacaron por Atras y Serena se les Lanza con su Rama, las Androides no les Hiba bien contra Serena

-Esto ya se Prolongo Mucho, Dawn, Korrina-

Las Rangers se Reunieron y los Androides También

-Usemos una Triple Combinación- Dawn

-¡Si!-

-¡Hidrocañon!- Dawn

-¡Aura Esfera!- Korrina

-¡Fuego Mistíco!- Serena

Los Tres Ataques fueron Lanzados y se unieron Formando una Esfera de Agua Cubierta en un Aura de Fuego, el Ataque impacto contra los Androides y los Destruye

Korrina piensa, y cuando termino Chasqueo los Dedos- Ya se, el Nombre Perfecto "Hidro Aura Mistíca"-

Las Rangers se Miran y Asienten- Suena Bien- Serena

-Es Perfecto- Dawn

Brock Bloquea los Disparos de las Varas Magicas de las Androides Rosa y Azul, junto con los Disparos del "Cañon Trueno" del Turbo Verde con una Roca, Clemont encara al Resto de los Turbo, pero son Muy Rapidos para un Pokemon algo Torpe Como Chesnaught

Clemont se las veia de Negras pero Recordo el Simulador- Espero que Funcione, ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Luxray!-

Su traje cambia a uno Negro en las Piernas y Brazos, Azul desde el Pecho por delante y las Axilas hasta los Codos, un Casco con la Parte de la Boca Azul, y la Melena del Pokemon

-Este Modelo si va Conmigo- Clemont Viendose, pero recuerda que es atacado por Androides Turbo y los Mira acercarse, Reacciona a Gran Velocidad y Derriba a las Falsas Rosa y Amarilla, Quitandoles las baterias, y es Hora del Chiste Final- Ya se les Paso la Hora Dormir, Androides Baratos-

El Ranger Luxray se lanza contra los Droides Sobrecarga y estos no Dudan en Atacarlo

Brock ahora le Quedaban los Androides Fuerza Mistica, los cuales los Rojo, Amarillo y Verde Pasan sus Varas a ser Armas

-Muy Bien copiones, ¿Jugaremos a los Cambios? ¡Jugemos! ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Swampert!-

Brock cambia su Traje a uno Azul con dos Crestas en el Casco, Protuberancias Naranja en los Brazos, los Cuales son lo Bastante Gruesos y Fuertes como para Derribar un Edificio de 7 Pisos

-¡Es Hora de Pelear!- Brock inconsientemente Imito a la Mole de los 4 Fantasticos, Reaccion- eso fue Extraño-

Los Tres Androides se Lanzan contra Brock y este Simplemente Golpeo a los Tres y los Deja Destrozados como un Papel Mojado por la Lluvia, las Restantes Simplemente Retiraron sus Baterias para Ahorrarse los Golpes

-Sabia Decisión- Brock

Iris Extendio sus Dagas a Espadas de Enérgia y las usa contra los Rangers Negros Megaforce, Alien y RPM, Mientras Conner Pelea Contra su Clon y los Blanco Alien y Furia Animal y la Rosa Megaforce, la RangerDroide los Dominaba muy Dificilmente ya que Ella es una Reliquia comparado a los Androides Malvados

Los Androides de la Alianza se Reunen y la Andriode Ranger queda Agotada por esos Mejorados

-Pero Igualemos esto, ¡Modo Ranger Pokemon: Garchomp!-

Iris cambia su Traje a uno Como un Garchomp, la Aleta de la Espalda es mas Pequeña, Las Garras en los Puños y las Alas en los Antebrazos, y el Casco igual a la Cabeza

-A Bailar, Baratos- Iris alzando Garras

Nuevamente los Androides se Lanzaron contra su Original y Esta a sus Copias, el Negro RPM le Disparaba para Desmenbrarla pero Ninguno de logra acertarle ni un Disparo, la Ranger Usa "Garra Dragón" contra sus Malignos, Golpeo en la Panza muy fuerte contra el Negro logrando Derrotarlo, se Lanzo contra las Demás a Velocidades Magistrales logrando Destruirlos

-Esto si es Poder- Iris Maravillada por sus Poderes de Garchomp

Conner peleaba con Su Androide Rojo y los Blancos, el Ranger Feraligatr conocia Bien sus Poderes y Vence a su Duplicado como En sus Días de Dino Ranger Rojo a los Tyranodronnes de Mesogog, los Blancos lo Atacan por Atras y la Rosa le Disparo en el Estomago logrando Derribarlo

Conner se Levanta sin Problemas y Remonta la Pelea- Si tan solo Tuviera esos Poderes de Cambio, Pero Tambíen Tengo Experiencia contra los Malvados- Conner Lanzandose contra los Androides

El Ranger Veterano los Derriba con facilidad y usa sus Garras Logrando Derrotar a las Copias de Delphine y Emma, El Blanco Furia Animal, Amarilla y Azul RPM y el Dino Trueno Rojo Encaran al Ranger y este recuerda que Puede Usar los Ataques del Pokemon

-¡Cuchillada!- Conner contra el Furia Animal Blanco Derrotandolo- ¡Hidrobomba!- contra los Azul y Amarillo RPM y los Destrozo- Creo que esto es Mas Facil que Antes, Estos Poderes son Asombrosos-

Los Anroides se Desactivan ya que sus Baterias se "Agotaron"

-Ok, eso fue Extraño, aun para un Ranger- Conner Confundido

Cilan y Bonnie Evaden los Disparos de los AndroIdes Malvados y los Sables de los Androides Galacticos, la Ranger Dedenne estaba en Problemas con los Galacticos y Velocidad Luz, pero los Azules, Verdes y Amarillas la Estaban Opacando con la Experiencia Copiada de los Rangers, Cilan estaba Contra los Rojos, el Blanco, las Rosas y el Quantum, el Ranger Verde tenia Apoyo de Bonnie, Pero de Repente se Desactivan y las Baterias aun Tienen Carga

-¿Que Rayos?- Bonnie Confundida

-Se Desactivaron, Pero ¿Porqué?- Cilan

La Alianza avanca unos Pasos

-Porque ya Aprendieron Demasiado de Ustedes- Cyrus

-¿Aprender?- Dawn

Los Rangers sienten una Presencia a sus Alrededores y ven que Quedo solo una Generación: Ellos, eran RangerDroides Pokemon, Amarillo, Azul, Marrón, Púrpura, Verde, Raichu, Roja, Lucario, Chesnaught, Dedenne, Delphox y Feraligatr.

-Estos son los Maximos Androides, los Power Droides Fuerza Pokemon, Estos solo Analizaban sus Movidas, Estrategias, Tacticas, y ya estan Equipados para Destruirlos- Ghetsis

Los Androides y Rangers se Lanzan entre si Contra su Respectiva Contraparte

Ash no cedia Con su Espada Contra el Androide Amarillo, y este saco un Taser de su Antebrazo y Aturde a Ash, el Androide Amarillo lo Ataca con una Replica de la Espada de Ash, pero Igual de Poderosa, Ambos usan sus Espadas para Intentar Derrotarse.

Dawn y la Androide Azul no Dejaban de Dispararse Intentando Destruir a la Otra, se Acercan y Sacan sus Varas Tratando de Derribarse, ambas pelean y Anticipan lo que la Otra puede Hacer antes de Hacerlo

-Tenian Razón, estos Androides Tienen Conocimiento de Nuestras Movidas- Dawn Preocupada por ese Detalle

Brock estaba en Lucha Libre con su Clon de Androide, se Empujaban apenas manteniendose de Pie, los dos se Separan y sacan sus Mazos, y comienza un Duelo Estilo Esgrima, pero mas Agil y con Mazos

Iris peleaba con su Versión 2.0, la cual es una Mas Fuerte que Ella, peleaba Junto a Bonnie y la Androide con la Ranger Dedenne Droide, los Demás tambien Pelean con sus Andoides pero Ninguno esta en Ventaja

Korrina y su Androide cayeron Tras intercambiar Aura Esferas, Korrina trataba de Megaevolucionar, pero la Andriode se lo impedia cada vez Mas y no Puede usar ni la Piedra Llave

Los Androides se Reunen y los Rangers también, estos ultimos Heridos por la Fuerza de sus Copias Roboticas, Los Androides Juntan sus Armas y les Disparan un Rayo que los Lanza Volando y Desactivando sus Poderes, Mientras que los Lideres (Sunset no esta por un Plan que Tiene) se Reían con Gran Burla

-¿Lo Ven? Ustedes seran Destruidos, Por sus propios Poderes- Cyrus

-Afrontenlo Torpes, Han Perdido- Ben

Ash se Levanta a Duras penas por las Heridas, el Avanco sin importarle el Dolor y sus Manos Brillan en un Destello Naranja y Unas Esferas van Volando Hacia el

-Jamas… Cedere ante… Ustedes…- Ash

Los Demás Rangers Intentan Ponerse de Pie pero sus Heridas estan Igual que las De Ash, pero no Pueden Darse el Lujo de la Derrota Mientras Pelean con sus Enemigos

-Ash... Sabes que... Siempre te… Apoyaremos- Conner Herido

-Hay que… Volver a... Usar los... Morphers- Dawn

-No amigos... Esta vez... Debo hacerlo Yo- Ash con Inmenso Dolor pero Determinado, Sus Manos Brillan cada Vez Mas- Y No dejare que Los Lastmen Mas, NUNCA- Grita Ash Tomando Dos de las Esferas y resultan ser Megapiedras, Charizarditas X, Charizardita Y, con Ellas venia una Piedra Llave, el Ranger se Transforma en un Ranger Charizard, con las Alas, las Garras, el Naranja y todo lo Demás, el Ranger Combina las Dos Megapiedras y las Vuelve Una, con el Centro de la Charizardita X y la Cubierta de la Y, Ash la Toma y la Conecta en su Morpher, Toma la Piedra Llave y la Coloca bajo el Morpher y la Toca Desencadenando una "Megaevolución"- Mas Alla del Batallador, ¡MegaBatallador!- Ash Iniciando su Transformación (**N/A:**Para aclarar lo de "Mega" es por "Megaevolución")

Ash se Encuentra a los Pies de un Volcán, unas Lianas de Fuego sale de las Llamas y van Hacia Ash, una va a sus Brazos y se Enrroyan en estos al Igual en el otro y en el Resto del cuerpo, los Cubren y se Rompen Mostrando que Cambiaron,de Color Negro en los Brazos con las Espinas de los Hombros de Mega-Charizard X y Naranja con Garras Azules en los Guantes, en el Pecho se Vuelve Negro con la PokeBola de Simbolo en el Centro, Las Piernas se Hacen Naranjas y las Botas Negras con las Garras Blancas, el Casco se Vuelve Negro en la Parte de la Boca, con las Llamas Azules del Mega-Charizard X en los Lados, Visor en Forma de "V", Arriba con los Cuernos de Mega-Charizard Y Arriba y los de Mega-Charizard X en Ambos Lados de Estos, unas Flamas en la Espalda Surgen de Dos Colores Distintos, Azules Arriba y Naranjas por Abajo Arden y se Extienden Como Alas y se Apagan Mostrando que si eran Alas, Arriba las de Mega-Charizard X y por Abajo las de Mega-Charizard Y

-¡Llamarada Celestial! ¡Mega Poder de Fuego! ¡Batallador, Mega-Charizard Z!- Ruge Ash Demostrando que es el Mas Fuerte

Todos los Presentes se Cubren de la Rafaga de Aire, polvo y Calor que Ash Levanto al Finalizar la Transformación, Todos los Lideres se Quedaron Mudos al ver que los Rangers han Obtenido un Nuevo Poder y Parece que Deberan Empezar con Todo

-¡Androides Ataquen!- Giovanni

-¡CiberDemons, Tritones Destruyanlo!- Ben con Gran Cobardia

-¡Yakis Aplastenlo!- Amo del Submundo

Los Soldados se Lanzan Contra Ash, el cual los Espera Quieto, cuando se Acercaron el Mega Ranger Charizard Golpeo el Suelo Liberando una Gran Cantidad de Calor, Lanzandolos por los Aires, los CiberDemons, Tritones Acabaron Carbonizados Mientras que los Yakis fueron Envueltos en una Luz Morada y se Volvieron Pokemon Normales, Los Yakis parecen ser Pokemones Corrompidos por el Odio y la Maldad Venenosa del Submundo y su Punto debíl era el Estomago

El Ranger Mega-Charizard Z siguio Avancando y hacia los Enemigos que los vencieron, Los RangerDroides se Juntan y Despliegan las Armas, Ash lo Hace y sus Armas son Espadas, en la Mano Izquierda una Naranja con la Cabeza de Mega-Charizard Y junto a las Alas Abiertas, en la Derecha otra Espada Igual pero como Mega-Charizard X, ambas sin Filo.

-¿Pelearas con Armas Sin Metal? ¡Que Menzo!- Ben

Ash Blande las Espadas y las Bocas se Abren y Despliegan los Filos, la Espada Y es de Metal Plateado y la X de Metal Negro, Concentra Energia en Ambas y Son Envueltas en Fuego, la Y del Fuego Normal mientras La X de Fuego Azul

-Diganme Porque este Cabeza de Torpe es el Primogenito de Akudos- Cyrus Molesto de que Benjamín Haya Provocado al Ranger con un Batallador y Espadas envueltas en Fuego

-¡Oye! ¿Como iba a Saber que Hace eso?- Ben en Defensa

Ash se lanza Volando contra los Androides y estos Intentan Embestirlo pero Ash se Eleva y los Androides Caen con Fuerza, Ash golpea con la Espada Y a los Androides Azul y Delphox, la Espada X lanza una Onda de Fuego contra los Androides Chesnaugt, Dedenne y Púrpura, usa Ambas para Destruir a los restantes y los Destruyen acabandolos con una Explosión

El Ranger Parecia muy Controlado a pesar de ser la Primera Megaevolución, Los Rangers estaban Atentos de Cualquier Signo de Salvajismo ante la Probabilidad de que Ash Tenda Hambre de Carne Humana y Pokemon, Pero Ash solo se Quedo Parado

-¡ESO ES!- Ash Aplastando la Cabeza del Androide Amarillo- ¿Que Mas Tienen?-

Elementor se lanza al Suelo junto con William, Beheyem, Gengar, Cyrus, Giovanni, Ghetgsis y un Monstruo Reptil Como un Dragón de Komodo, Color Azul con las Garras Hechas de Titanio, Cola como un Flagero con el Gancho, Ojos Negro Siniestro y con Armadura en los Brazos y el Pecho

-Ahora es Nuestro Turno- Elementor Accionando su Sierra- Reptokomodo, si Quieres tu Libertad, Destruye al Ranger-

-Si Almirante Elementor- Reptokomodo

Los Villanos se lanzan contra El Ranger, Elementor lanzo un Golpe con la Sierra y Ash lo Evadio como si Nada, Ash Tomo la Mano de Elementor y lo Lanzo Contra los Lideres de la Alianza, Reptokomodo se lanza contra Ash con sus Garras y es Bloqueado por las Garras del Mega Ranger Charizard, Ash le contesto el Golpe con la Espada X, logrando que el Monstruo lo Suelte y caiga Derrotado, Wlliam encara al Ranger y se Baten a Pelea de Espadas, la de William Parecia Tener Ventaja de Tamaño con su Espada pero Ash lo Desequilibra con las Suyas haciendolo Retroceder por el Peso, Ash usa "Lanzallamas" y Derrota a William, Elementor se Abalanza encima de Ash y este lo Golpea con las Alas, el Monstruo Elemental Cambia a una Nueva Forma, Verde Moho, Colmillos de Araña, Dos Brazos Mas y Garras como Cuernos de Escarabajo Ciervo Volante, Forma Insecto, Elementor Dispara Telaarañas doradas de su Boca, Pero Ash Agita las Alas y Quema esos Hilos, el Ranger Usa "Ataque Ala" y Embiste a Elementor con Gran Velocidad, la Derrota del Almirante esta Marcada con un "Lanzallamas" y Elementor cae ante la Derrota y Vuelve a su Forma Normal, la Alianza se Recupera y Disparan Rayos en Contra del Ranger con el Batallador, Pero el los Repele con su Mano, Los Lideres al ver que Sus Armas son Inutiles, Emprenden la Retirada, Benjamín Huyo, no sin Antes Recibir un "Lanzallamas" en el Trasero y Huir Adolorido, el Amo del Submundo se Retiro no sin Antes decirle a los Rangers "Un Día de Estos, ustedes Seran Destruidos y Ese Día estaremos Presentes para Presenciar sus Muertes", y Despues de eso se Retira

Los Rangers ven a su Líder acercarse y Desactivando Poderes, Ash lo ve con una Gran Sonrisa y con la Nueva Megapiedra Fusionada, la Charizardita Z, Ahora Tienen un Batallador

-Genial- Dawn sarcastica- Ahora soy la Unica que no Desperto su Potencial- Celosa de Ash, Iris, Brock y Cilan

**Base Ranger…**

Los Ranger fueron a la Base y Sanaron las Heridas que Consiguieron en esa Batalla, Dawn cuando se Sano por Completo, Fue con Udonna para Decirle de Esos Sueños, Ash estaba en la Sala Principal Precensiando un Nuevo Logro, el Batallador, el Ranger Amarillo Sintio una Presencia y Voltea con su Espada en las Manos, y Llega una Visita Inesperada...

-¿Dawn? Crei que fuiste con Udonna- Ash Confundido

-Si, si fui, Pero me Dijo que solo Eran Sueños, y Ella es Miembro del Consejo Ranger así que la Escuche y Volvi- Dawn acercandose a Ash- Pero Ahora quiero Pasar mas Tiempo con mi "Ranger Favorito"- Dawn Coqueta

Ash se Sonrojo Como la Piel de un Charmeleon y antes de Decir Algo, "Dawn" Beso al Ranger en los Labiós y de los Ojos de Ash Desaparecio Toda Emoción y Voluntad, Como si Fuera un Zombie, pero Vivo de Verdad

**Columna Lanza…**

Dawn estaba Hablando con Udonna y Miyoko de esos Sueños, Ambas Rangers se quedaron Pensando en Algo que Podria ser Posible, Udonna Recordo algo y uso su Magia para Buscar algo en la Ranger Azul

-¿Algo ocurre conmigo?- Dawn preocupada

-Eso lo Sabremos en un Minuto- Miyoko

Udonna vio Cada parte de Dawn y al final vio su Corazón, y Allí habia una Energía oscura que Parece Magia, y eso era Magia Oscura, Udonna vio que Hechizo era y era uno Muy Malo

-Dawn, vuelve a la Base- Udonna alarmada- AHORA-

Dawn Corre a la Base y recuerda su PokeCycle, lo enciende y va Conduciendo a Toda Marcha, se detuvo en la Puerta y Serena pasaba por Ahí, la Ranger Azul es Escaneada de Cara y Cuerpo

-_Reconocida: Dawn Shinya, ERROR, Dawn Shinya ya esta en la Instalación, Cierre Total en 10 Segundos_\- La Computadora

Dawn se Alarmo y Serena se Acerco al Escanee

-Abortar Cierre, Autorización: Serena- Serena Siendo escaneada

_-Cierre: Abortado-_ Computadora

Las Puertas se Abren y Ambas Rangers entran, Corren por la Base y ven a Mira y Fabia Paralizadas en el Suelo, Iris Desactivada por Corrientes Electricas y Dan en la Puerta de Ash Viendo Algo con Impacto, las Dos Rangers van Alla y ven a "Dawn" Abrazada de Ash y este viendolos a Todos de Manera Neutral, el Ranger Usa "Atac. Trueno", pero a Todo Poder

**Superficie...**

El Suelo de la Superficie Explota, y es en Donde esta la Base, Todos Enterrados Bajo Escombros y Tierra, Pero algo se Mueve y Aparecen Serera con un Traje de Ranger Versión Eevee usando "Protección", junto con Todos los de la Base y la Aldea, incluyendo a Pikachu, Todos estaban Impactados por esto, Su Base destruida y Ash Desaparecido con la Otra Dawn

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Ahora Ash desato su Poder y Libero un Nuevo Batallador, pero Ahora Paso algo inesperado y Ahora Deben Hacer Algo, o Posiblemente sea Tarde_


	26. La Maldición del Corazón

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 26

La Maldición del Corazón

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Dawn con una Mirada deprimida en la Derecha y Ash con una Mirada Neutral con una Sonrisa en la Izquierda, Ambos Compartiendo Rostro como Dos Caras_**

_Los Rangers vivieron y Vieron lo que Ha Pasado: "Ash se pasa a los Malos", su Base es Destruida y el Batallador Cayo en las Manos de uno de sus Peores Enemigos. ¿Que Esta Pasando? Eso solo se Respondera Aqui_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1:37)_

**Columna Lanza…**

Todos los Rangers del Mundo Pokemon se Reunen ante el Consejo y Ellos vieron Todo lo que Paso en la Base, Miyoko los Vio y Escucho lo que Habian Visto, Udonna les Explico lo que Habia Pasado

-Ash fue Absorvido por una Proyección de Dawn, Creada con Magia Oscura, lo que no Entiendo es esto ¿Como pudo Encontrar su Base?- Udonna Confundida

-Tal vez nos Hayan puesto un Rastreador- Dan

-Imposible, de ser Así ya la Hubieran Encontrado hace Mucho- Spectra

-Y hubiera sido la Alianza- Ulrich- el Youkai fue Responsable de Esto, Pero si nos Quieren Destruir a Todos, ¿Porqué Tienen a Ash solamente de Sirviente?-

Dawn se plantea la Misma Pregunta, pero Recuerda algo de Su Primera Visión

**_-Flasback-_**

**_-No Peleare Contigo, sino que tu lo Haras con la Persona que Mas Amas, y Pronto, el Ranger Amarillo sera mi Segundo al Mando, y Tal vez Algo Mas- Sunset Relamiendose los Labios con Lujuría, algo que No pasa Desapercibido Para Dawn_**

**_-Fin de Flashback-_**

-¡YA SE!- Dawn llamando la Atención de Todos

-Entonces Dilo- Arceus

-La Visiones, la Primera Vez Sunset me dijo que Pelearia con el Mas cercano A mi- Dawn

-¿Y Ese es Ash?- Marucho

-Eso parece- Dawn

Udonna y Miyoko recordaron que Cuando la Ranger Azul les Dijo eso Vieron Magía Oscura en el Corazón de Ella, lo que Significa...

-Dawn, tu y Ash fueron Maldecidos- Udonna

Dan y Odd les Cubrieron las Orejas a Marucho, Kenneth y Bonnie- Señora Por favor, Hay Niños- Odd

La Ranger Mistica Blanca lo vio y suspiro- Me Refiero a que Fueron Encantados por Magía Oscura en sus Corazones, Por eso debio ser, Cuando estaban separados, Sunset vio la Oportunidad perfecta Para Activar la de Ash, Como ya se inicio la de El, no vio Necesario que Siguieras Hechizada-

-Tal vez por esa Razón Dawn solo estaba opuesta en su Personalidad- Serena

-Si- May- Por eso No era la Chica Alegre de Siempre cuando Ash estaba Cerca de mi o de Serena-

-¿Pero a donde se lo llevaron?- Brock

-Probablemente al Planeta Imperio- Cilan

Iris estaba Siendo Reparada por Kat, quien Vino del Futuro para Ayudar en lo que Puede, Trajo a Boom, el Asistente vio un Interruptor en la Costilla Izquierda de Iris, iba a presionarlo

-Acciona ese Interruptor y Posiblemente Exploten 3 Condados- Kat sin ver a Boom

El Chico alejo la mano Rapido y Kat conecto un Ultimo Cable en su fuente de Poder, Iris no parecia encenderse, pero Abre los ojos de Golpe y su Cabeza Gira, se para y Comienza a Bailar una Danza Irlandesa

-Esta como tus Inventos Cuando Fallan, Clemont- Bonnie

Los Rangers ven a su RangerDroide con alguna Clase de Defecto, intentan Detenerla y Bailar esa Danza Irlandesa, y Muy Mal, la antes Ranger Gato no Comprende que ocurre y Boom Activa por Accidente el Interruptor en su Costilla, Iris Apaga sus Ojos y Todos se Ponen a Cubierta pensando que Habria Explosión, pero la Androide Simplemente Libera una Capsula de Plastico y Silicato del Tamaño de una Bola de Billard de su Mano, la RangerDroide parpadea unas Cuantas veces y ve Todo Normal

-Gracias Boom, ese Interruptor hace que Libere el Exceso de Energía en casos Como este- Iris- y si se Hubieran Transportado no Podrian, Cada uno de Nosotros Emitimos una Radiación una que Evita Transportarnos Mas Alla del Mundo Pokemon, Cada vez que Cruzabamos el Portal-

Los Rangers comienzan a Recordar que era Cierto, el PokePortal los Llevaba a Distintas Regiónes, pero Evitaba que los Transportaran Mas alla de la Atmosfera, Entonces si no Estan en el Planeta Imperio, ¿Donde Estan?

**Ciudadela…**

Sunset Caminaba a su Torre y uso el Elevador, al llegar al Ultimo Piso fue Recibida por Ash con su Traje de Ranger sin el Casco, la Princesa sonrio Satisfecha al ver que su Encantamiento Resulto, Tarlok vio al Ranger y se Puso en Guardia

-No Tarlok, el es Mi Nuevo Mano Derecha, así que Baja tu Arma Ahora- Sunset

El Triton super Desarrolado baja su Arma a Regañadientes, no Acepta que un Ranger este en la Ciudadela aun si esta bajo las Ordenes de la Princesa

-¿Puede decirme que Hace el Enemigo en nuestra Ciudadela? Princesa- Tarlok

Sunset se Acerca a Tarlok y lo Apunta con su Cañón en el Cuello

-Fue Durante mi Ataque al Planeta, cuando Ellos Derrotaron a Vilgax, el Predecesor de Elementor, lo Lanzaron a Mi Nave y la Hicieron Explotar, pero Antes de la Explosión que Me hizo, Esto- Apunta su Cuerpo Cyborg- Lanze una Maldición a Los Corazones de los Rangers, pero solo pude Hacerselo a Dos, y se lo Hice a los Amarillo y Azul, si Uno de Ellos tenia una Duda en lo Mas Profundo de su Corazón, el Otro seria Atraido a mi Por el Poder de Mi Magía Oscura, y Siguiera Mi Voluntad, personalmente crei Dawn Hubiera sido la que caeria bajo Control, pero es Mejor un Ranger que Posee un Batallador, Stern no lo Poseia y Kuso si tiene uno, Pero es un Tarado, los Rangers y el Multiverso Caeran ante Mi Poder- Declara Sunset

Ash no decia Nada, nisiquiera cambia esa Mirada Neutral, pero eso no Oculta que el No quiere que eso Pase, Pero la Magía Oscura es mas Fuerte y no Puede Hacer algo.

**Columna Lanza…**

Con la Base Subterranea Destruida los Rangers se Instalan en la Columna Lanza, Dawn estaba sentada afuera en el Borde contemplando la Luna Llena, Ella al Tener esa Duda hizo que Ash fuera Manipulado por la Princesa de un Imperio del Mal, Yumi la vio tan Hundida en sus Pensamientos y no dudo en acercarse

-Hace Frío- Yumi llamando su atención- Deberias dormir-

-No puedo- Dawn

La Ranger Negro vio a la Azul y supo en que Piensa, en Como Poder Salvar a Ash

-Oye, se que, este Planeta es Desconocido para Mi, Ulrich, Dan, y los Demás, pero Creeme cuando te Digo que los Apoyaremos-

-Lo se, solo Me pregunto como Poder Soportar Esto, los Primeros Rangers del Mundo Pokemon, Derrotados así, Sin Lidér, sin Base, Sin Nada, Ustedes no son de Aqui, pero no Pueden con Ellos, Sin importar que Poderes tengan, El Youkai, la Alianza y el Submundo son Demasiado, Lo siento- Dawn Llorando por que Ella era la Segunda al Mando, y le Fallo al Equipo y a su Planeta

Yumi la vio y Trataba de animarla- Dawn, Ash es alguien un poco Torpe, algo Bobo, y no es muy Listo que Digamos-

-Gracias- Dawn Sarcastica

-Pero Recuerdo que el decia "Nunca Rendirse Hasta el Final", Nunca se dio por vencido, el nos animo cuando no Teniamos Confianza, Tal vez no seas el, Pero Puedes intentar- Yumi se Retira y Dawn Mira de nuevo la Luna

La Ranger Azul ahora recordaba los Peligros que Enfrentaron, el Equipo Plasma en la Isla Hierro, los Robots del Equipo Rocket y Cuando Este Capturo a Meloetta y Desperto a los Totems Tornadus, Thundurus y Landorus, el Jamas se Rindio y no lo Hara, aun si los Enfrento y Vencio, Sin importarle el Miedo, pero si la gente y Pokemon que pudieron salir Heridos

-Resiste Ash, iremos Por Ti- Dawn con Determinación

**Al Amanecer…**

Los Rangers Pokemon se preparan para hacer una Busqueda y ver Como Deshacer lo que le han Hecho a su Líder, afortunadamente los PokeCycles Sobrevivieron a la Destrucción de La Base

-Iremos con ustedes- Dan

-No- Dawn llegando con su PokeCycle- Si Bien Iris puede saber en donde Estan no podemos arriesgarnos a Dejar al Planeta Desprotegido, Ustedes se Quedaran y Protegeran al Planeta si Caemos en el Intento-

-Somos un Equipo- Ulrich

Dawn bajo la cabeza- No, no lo Tomen a mal, pero ustedes son Aliados- Activa la Velocidad de su Moto y Comienzan a Buscar

Los Rangers Milenarios y Ninja estaban Confundidos, pero Dan, Ulrich y Yumi entienden "No pueden Perdonarse por Dejar que Sean Derrotados por algo Así, y lo Sanaran Remediandolo"

Palkia por su Parte sale de la Columna Lanza y Usa "Corte Del Vacio", lo cual Abre un Portal y Llevara a los Rangers a Otra Dimensión, por algo que Descubrieron Hace Horas

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Dawn y los Demás PokeRangers estaba Frente a Arceus, el Pokemon Alfa escucho lo que Dawn Habia Dicho y Dialga, Palkia y Giratina Piensan en donde han Escuhado de "La Dimensión del Vacio", Cuando Palkia lo ha Recordado_**

**_-Esa Dimensión es un Punto de Alto Peligro, Incluso para un Ranger, Ahí las Leyes Fisicas que Conocen no Sirven, no Hay Reglas, no Hay Alguien, No hay NADA, solo Vacio- Explica Palkia_**

**_-No nos Importa- Iris_**

**_-Si es por un Amigo, Incluso Perderiamos la Vida por El- Brock_**

**_-Así es- Cilan_**

**_Dawn avanco con Paso Firme, Sin importarle el Miedo que Tenga- Es de un Amigo de quien Hablamos, no me Importa si Tengo que Luchar Contigo, no me Importa si Muero en el Intento, iremos a Buscarlo sin que me Importe el Riesgo, no Abandonamos a uno de los Nuestros-_**

**_Arceus no parecia Molesto por lo que Muestra Dawn, Estaba Orgulloso de ver que ha Perdido sus Temores dew antes y su Determinación sea Mas Fuerte que Antes, que la Chica asustadiza Desaparecio y que una Valiente, haya llegado para Quedarse_**

**_-Esta bien, se desplegaran al Amanecer, Pero antes de que hagan alguna Imprudencia, para que sepan, los Rangers solo Podran soportar 3 Horas, Deben mantener sus Poderes Activados, 3 Horas ni un Minuto Mas, Así que sean Veloces, si se quedan mas De la cuanta, sus Cuerpos seran Absorvidos por el Vacio de la Dimensión... Permanentemente- Arceus_**

**_Los Rangers se ven y asienten, deben Actuar rapido y Fuerte en el caso de un Enemigo, Pero También si Ash esta bajo la Voluntad de sus Enemigos, Deben estar preparado incluso para el Batallador_**

**_-Fin de Flashback-_**

Los Rangers Siguen en Gran Velocidad hacia el Portal que los Llevara a la Dimensión del Vacio, Activaron sus Poderes ya que lo Tienen que hacer Antes de Entrar, Saltan de sus vehiculos y Entran a la Grieta

-Buena Suerte y que el Poder Los Proteja- Les Deseo Tommy

**Dimensión del Vacio...**

Una Dimensión en Donde Literalmente no Hay Nada, Solo un Espacio con Colores Distorsionandose, una Fisura se Abre y de Ella salen los Rangers y Parece que flotan, algo que Aprovechan

-Vaya- Brock- esto si que es Extraño-

-Comparado a lo que Vivimos a Diario, esto es un Paseo en el Parque- Cilan

-Iris, ¿Donde Captas la Energía De Ash?- Dawn

La RangerDroide Escanea el Sitio y Busca localizar la Energía Morfica Amarilla de su Líder, Encontro un Pequeño Rastro, pero que se Puede Seguir

-Siganme- Iris flotando al Este, o lo que Haya en el Vacio

Los Rangers Flotan y buscan a Ash, cuando parece que no lo Encontraran Nunca, Pero Recuerdan que sus Cuerpos Serian Absorvidos por El Vacio así que Son Veloces y Paso Una Hora y Media, Korrina lo Encuentra con sus Poderes activados pero en una Forma de Variocolor, Su Espada en la Mano y con Expresión Nuetral

-¡Lo Encontre!- Korrina

Los Demás se Reunen donde la Ranger Lucario grito, y ven a Ash

El Ranger Amarillo en Cambio se Lanza contra sus amigos y los Ataca con la Espada, Serena se defiende con su Rama tratando de no Herirlo, Clemont lo Sujeta por detras, pero se Zafa y los Ataca con "Ataque Rápido" y "Electrobola" Derrotando a Ambos, Sus poderes se Desactivan y Desaparecen, Dialga les Dijo que si sus Poderes se Desactivan por Daño, Volveran a su Dimensión de Origen, Brock intenta Aturdirlo con sus Puños pero son evadidos y Contraatacados, Ash lo Ataca en el pecho con su Espada y Brock termina Derrotado, solo quedan Dawn, Iris, May, Bonnie, Cilan, Conner, Serena, Korrina y Pikachu, los Rangers Raichu y Dedenne Atacan pero son Evadidos y lanzados a las Grieta, Cilan, Korrina y May Lanzan "Bala Semilla", "Aura Esfera" y "Giro de Fuego", le Dieron a Ash pero se Reincorporo Rápido y los Ataco con un "Atac. Trueno", los Tres intentaron Resistir pero Virtualmente Acaban Derrotados, Iris mira a Dawn

-Dawn, solamente tu Puedes Vencer a Ash, la Maldición de Sunset Bloqueaba tu Corazón, La duda ya no te Abrumara Mas y Usaras tu Potencial- Iris antes de Lanzarse a Ash, junto con Conner y Serena

El Ranger Controlado usa su Espada y la Púrpura usa sus Dagas, lo que se Ve es una Linea y Ash e Iris de espalda, el Ranger baja su Espada y la Androide fue Derrotada y deuelta a la Dimensión, Conner y Serena también se Lanzan y Solo Consiguen que Ash usara "Atac. Trueno" y Derrotados, y Solo quedaron Ash y Dawn

**Mundo Pokemon…**

Los Rangers ya estaban sentados en los Escalones de la Entrada a la Columna Lanza, Iris llego en Piezas, pero Clemont la Rearmo, los Rangers aliados fueron a la Ciudad Marina ya que un Monstruo del Submundo, un Robot de la Alianza y un Prisionero del Youkai Atacan, los recien llegados los Ayudaran Cuando esten Listos

-Se que son Fuertes y Poseen un Batallador, pero las Amenazas de aqui son mas de lo que Pueden Lidiar- Brock

-Si los Alcanzamos, tal vez Podamos ayudarlos- Cilan

-Estare aqui en caso de Mas Emergencia- Conner

Los Rangers se dirigen a la Ciudad Marina para Ayudar a sus Amigos, Los Cuales ya Estan en Mayores problemas que de Costumbre

**Ciudad Marina…**

Aelita, Odd, Fabia y Spectra son lanzados a un Muro por un Robot Heracross, Pero Tiene tres cuernos, Brazos mas Fuertes y Alas de Avispa de 4 Metros, Heracross-Bot

Yumi, Willam X, Hikaru, Mira y Shun son Atacados por un Prisionero o mejor dicho, Prisionera, una Demonesa de Color verde, cuernos pequeños, Vestida con una camisa sin mangas Color Negra, Pantalones Militares cortos, botas Negras, Armas de Fuego Semi-automatico, Granadas y el clasico Collar de Placas, este diciendo "Militarys", el Nombre de la Demonesa

El Resto se enfrentan al Monstruo del Submundo, una Machamp negro, con Nudilleras de Diamante, Armadura en el Pecho y con los 4 brazos Mas Fuertes que un Edificio de 50 pisos, pero Tambien tan Agil como un Tren Bala, Mega-Machamp

-¿Estos son los Rangers defienden a este Planeta?- Militarys Burlonamente Mientras le Dispara a William X, el cual se Defiende con su Espada- ¡Que Risa!- lanzandole una granada

El Ranger Ninja Verde choco contra un Arbol por la Explosión, William X ve a su Enemiga y Recuerda estar equipado con Conocimiento de los Comandantes, Soldados y Prisioneros del Youkai, una de las Ventajas de la Clonación, Militarys lanza otra Granada, pero es Regresada por el Ranger Verde Maestro Ninja como en un Juego de Beisball, la Granada explota y la Prisionera sufre Daño y se Levanta Furiosa

-Y eso que solo Somos los Aliados- William X con el mismo Tono de Burla que Ella uso

Hikaru y Yumi atacan con sus Armas a la Misma Demonesa, las Rangers evaden los Disparos Tanto como pueden, pero es Dificil ya que son Muy Rápidos y Casi los Tienen contra la Pared

-Tenian Razón- Ulrich Esquivando un "Tajo Cruzado" de Mega-Machamp- Son Mas poderosos que los que habiamos Enfrentado antes-

-No lo Creo- Dan lanzandose contra Mega-Machamp, pero este lo Golpea en el Estomago y lo Deja sin Aire- Ok... Si lo Creo- Dan Adolorido

Heracross-Bot Atrapa la Lanza de Spectra con sus Cuernos como Tenazas, la Jabalina de Fabia lo golpea por Detras, pero la Arma de La Ranger Blanca Milenaria no Causa Daño alguno al Blindaje, el Robot de la Alianza voltea a Verla y es Atacado por Aelita y Odd, Pero el Resultado no Cambia, Heracross-Bot los ve y Usa "Hiper Rayo" y son Derrotados por el Robot

-Oficialmente, Odio a los Robots- Aelita enojada

-Me leiste la Mente Linda- Odd Igual

Los Rangers Pokemon llegan y Apoyan, Luchando Junto a sus Aliados, pero Tal vez podrian Darse Prisa, sus Líder y Segunda al Mando no pueden Durar Para Siempre en el Vacio, o Ellos seran el Vacio muy Pronto

**Dimensión del Vacio…**

Ash estaba Contento de Verla pero su Cuerpo no Deja Expresarlo, Dawn estaba perocupada ya que en Una Hora seran Nada y sin Ash, aun si los Zord son independientes, no Pueden ser Transformados o Llamados por sus Entrenadores si los Atacantes se Hacen Gigantes

-Ash, recuerda quien y lo que Eres, un Power Ranger, y el Líder, no Puedes dejarte Vencer, Por favor- Dawn Llorando a traves del Casco

Ash no decia Nada, Seguia la Mirada Neutral, pero Bajo el Casco se Ve una Lagrima cayendo de sus Ojos, indicando que Aun hay Esperanza

**Ciudadela…**

Sunset Puede verlo Todo en la Dimensión del Vacio, A traves de una Aparato que parece una Televisión de Pantalla Plana ce Macco Negro Puro, Sunset en su Forma Normal vio detras del Casco de Ash y puso Cara de Enojo

-la Influencia de Shinya es Fuerte lo acepto, Pero- Saca de su Bolsillo una Megapiedra Negra- Y entras Aqui Megaoscuro, ¡Mas Alla del MegaBatallador, MegaBatallador Oscuro, Destruye la Bondad!-

-Este plan es Sumamente Brillante su Majestad- Elementor

**Dimensión del Vacio…**

Ash Habia comenzado Retorcerse de Dolor y ser Envuelto en La Energía de La Megaevolución, pero Como la de Paul, un Aura de Maldad, Cuando Cede el Brillo, Muestra a Ash usando el Batallador, pero en las Versiones Variocolor de Ambos Mega-Charizards

-¡OH NO!- Dawn Aterrada, pero Recurre a un Medio que no queria Usar- Perdoname por Esto, ¡Modo Evolución!- Dawn pasa al Nivel dos de su Poder y se Pone en Guardia

El Ranger se lanza contra Dawn, Esto es una Batalla contra el Reloj, Rangers en Peligro, Lideres en el Vacio, la Cuenta Regresiva… Ya ha Comienzado

**_Por favor Amigos… Resistan, Esta Historia Continuara_**

_Ash bajo el Control de Sunset, Dawn Atrapada en la Dimensión del Vacio con un Ranger Batallador, Enemigos Atacando en el Mundo Pokemon, Divide y Venceras, Sunset puede estar en mal Estado pero su Astucia y Maldad son Mas Grandes que un Planeta_


	27. Purifica la Maldad

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 27

Purifica la Maldad

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash con el MegaBatallador Oscuro Activado y Envuelto en Llamas y Dawn sin el Traje cubriendose los Ojos de la Luz de las Flamas que Despide Ash del Cuerpo_**

_La Pelea Contra el Reloj inicio, Rangers Amarillo y Azul confrontados en la Dimensión de el Vacio, y Tres Generaciones enfrentando a Tres Monstruos que son Demasiado, Ahora Veran el Resultado de esta Lucha… Ahora_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1_:_37)_

**Dimensión del Vacio…**

Todo se Veia de Color Negro y se Escuchaba una Voz

(Nota: en este POV, en donde este **Negrita **la Escena se Vera Negra, cuando esta Normal, el Transcurso de la Historia)

**Dawn POV**

**Si Tuviera que Elegir, Como Morir, no seria en una Dimensión que te Consume y Peleando con Quien mas Amas.**

Dawn es Golpeada Justo en el Visor por Ash y este la dio un Rodillaso en el Estomago, la Ranger Azul estaba Jadeando sin parar y Desangrando en la Boca ya que el Dolor es Insoportable y su Cuerpo no esta soportando los Golpes en Llamas y las Abrasiones en la Piel, en Pocas Palabras, se esta Desmoronando, pero mas que Nada es el que Uno de Ellos Quizas Tenga que Matar al Otro, algo que Ninguno quiere Hacer.

-Ash… Detente… Por fa... Vor- Suplica la Ranger a duras Penas por Su Tristeza y Dolor Emocional y Fisico

La Ranger se Veia mal Herida, Desangrante en la Boca, un Brazo y en el Estomago, su Traje estaba Roto en esas Partes y el Visor También estaba Totalmente Destrozado, Ash no Mostraba Nada, y estaba Totalmente Ileso, el Intenta Frenarse pero su Cuerpo ni Responde a Ninguna Orden

**Ahora estoy entre la Espada en Llamas y la Dimensión de la Muerte, si una de las Dos Cosas No me Mata, la otra lo hara, pero Ahora debo Pensar en "Como Liberar a Ash sin Matarlo"**

**Fin POV**

**Mundo Pokemon: Ciudad Marina**

Los Ranger estaban Lidiando con los Monstruos y ahora estaban Nivelados, Pero si se Hacen Gigantes ahí estaran en Problemas

Dan habia Activado su Batallador y los Rangers Ninja el Modo Shogun, los Tres Rangers Originales que llegaron Pasaron al Nivel Evolución y la Pelea se Nivela al Favor de Los Rangers

Marucho Ataca a Mega-Machamp con su Vara y lo Inmoviliza, Kenneth lo Ataca en las Piernas con sus Dagas y logra Derribarlo, Mira uas "La Maldición de la Reina" y lo Debilita lo Suficiente, Ulrich y Dan Atacan con sus Espadas y logran Destruirlo

-Hay que Prepararnos para el Segundo Round- Dan

Aelita y Odd le Dieron al Heracros-Bot un Golpe con sus Armas, la Ranger Rosa Dispara sus Flechas en la Alas cuando Trataba de Volar, lo que Resulta en las Alas Desprendidas del Cuerpo, Odd usa su "Tigre Impacto" y logran Derrotarlo con el "Destello Valkiria" de Fabia y la "Pesadilla Nocturna" de Spectra

-Los Robots de la Alianza si que son Rudos- Fabia agotada

-Ahorra Fuerzas- Spectra- Si se hace Gigante las Necesitaras-

Wlliam X Bloquea los Ataques de Militarys como un Escudo y la Demonesa Comienza a Perder la Cabeza ya que El Ranger Verde se la Dificulta, Yumi e Hikaru la Atacan por la Espalda con sus Latigo y Sable, Kenneth las Apoya junto con Marucho y Bonnie, los Rangers Azules intentando Impresionarla, pero se Distraen y Militarys les Lanza Tres Granadas, y Bonnie les Da un latigazo a los Explosivos, logrando Regresarselos

-Concentrence, no podemos Perder y…- Bonnie Voltea y los Azules la ven Fijamente- ¿Que les Pasa? Hombres- la Ranger Dedenne Lanzandose contra la Prisionera

Marucho y Kenneth reaccionan y Acuerdan Concentrarse en Pelear en las Batallas, los Tres Pequeños se lanzaron contra la Demonia Armada y esta les lanzaba Granadas Como Loca, al Ranger Azul Ninja se le Vino una Idea a la mente con las Granadas, Marucho es Impulsado por Kenneth y logra quitarle una Granada, Militarys estaba Asombrada y no se da Cuenta de que Bonnie le Salta por Atras y le Quita el Seguro a una

-Devuelveme eso- Exige Militarys

Un Silbido se Escucha y la Demonesa voltea y ve a Bonnie Girando con su Dedo el seguro de una Granada, ve que una esta sin Seguro y eso la Alerta

-Y ¡BOOM!- predijo Bonnie

La granada explota y la Demonesa con Ella, los Mini Rangers Desactivan sus Poderes

-Fue un Buen Plan Kenneth- Bonnie abrazandolo para luego Besarlo en la Mejilla

El Ninja Azul quedo petrificado y con Ojos de Corazón, y el Milenario esta Rojo de Ira, Ironicamente

Los Rangers se Reagrupan y Esparan el Round 2, el Inyector De Poder llega y Agiganta a Heracross-Bot, unos Simbolos Como los que Usaban Morticon y Octomus Hico crecer a Mega-Machamp y el Collar Cienpies recorre la Cabeza de Militarys, la Muerde y le Inyecta el Suero, que la Hizo Crecer

-¿Listos para una Segunda Porción de Todo Esto, Rangers?- Militarys Burlona

-Objetivo Corregido: Destruir a los Megazords- Heracros-Bot

-Menos Bla Bla Bla y Más Destrucción- Mega-Machamp

Los Rangers Pokemon se Alarmaron ya que Auin con Los Zords Terrestres, Sin Ash Ni Dawn no Pueden Activar sus Formas de Zords

-Calmense, los Mantendremos Distraidos- Dan

-¡Zords Dragón/Serpiente/Lobo/Garza/Escorpión/Garuda!- Llaman los Rangers Ninja

-¡Zords Dragón/Esfinge/Elfo/Valkiria/Feníx/Hidra/ Toro Zord!- Rangers Milenarios

-Llamare Al Mio- Conner Llegando

-Hay que Intentar- Serena

-¡Zords Feraligatr/Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne!- Conner, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie

-Participemos También- Brock

-¡Zords Onix, Swampert/Axew, Excadrill/Pansage, Stunfisk!-

Los Zords De los Primeros Rangers Pokemon entran y los Otros Forman a sus Megazords

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria!-

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja!-

-¡Zord Feraligatr, Modo Caballero!-

Los Titanes Rangers enfrentan a sus Enemigos, Los Zords Restantes los Apoyan, pero Esperan que la Situación sea Mejor para Ellos

-No permitan que Triunfen los Rangers- Elementor junto a 100 Demoledores del Youkai- ¡Demolezords, Construyan y Destruyan!-

Los Demoledores se Forman en Filas Indias y un Grupo de Mas Demoledores sacan Herramientas y Contruyen Algo, los Soldados en Fila Brillan y se Vuelven 10 Robots como a Medio Construir, Una Pala de Excavadora en El Brazo Derecho, un Taladro en el Izquierdo, Ciclopes de Ojo Rojo y Dientes de Engranaje en la Boca

-¡Oh Por favor!- Exclama Ulrich

Los Demolezords van Por los Megazords dejando a los Zords Pokemon y al Zord Feraligatr contra los Monstruos Alfa

-Estamos Fritos- Cilan

-Hay que Pelear- Brock

Los Rangers Pokemon se lanzan contra los Monstruos y Pikachu con su Forma Actual Solo puede asistirlos con su Lanza y sus Rayos

**Dimensión del Vacio…**

Los dos Rangers aun se Enfrentan y no Podrían duran Mas de Media Hora en la Dimensión ya que sus Fuerzas y Cuerpos estan Cediendo, a Menos que Uno Destruya al Otro

-_"Tengo que… Salvar a Ash... Pero… ¿Como?-_ se Preguntaba Una y otra vez

**_Flashback_**

**_Dos Semanas Antes_**

_Dawn se encontraba caminando en la Noche por los Pasillos de la Base y paso por la Habitación de Ash, Abre la Puerta y el no esta, lo busca y lo Encuentra en la Rampa de los Vehiculos de la Base_

_-Ash ¿Que Haces?- Dawn acercandose_

_El Ranger Amarillo la mira y Suspira- Dawn, se que esto era inevitable, pero ¿Porque nos Eligieron Entre Millones de Personas?-_

_-Jason y Tommy me habian Dicho que nosotros eramos Especiales, pero ¿en que?-_

_-Dawn- Ash- No te he Confesado las Cosas que Siento al Estar cerca de Ti, Felicidad, Esperanza, Alivío y que Todo Tiene Solucíon, eres Vital para Mi- Tomandole la Mano_

_-Y ti lo eres Para Mi-_

**_Fin de Flashback_**

La Ranger Empoleon es Golpeada en el Casco y le Da Ash una "Hidrobomba", pero no Causa Mucho Daño

**_Flashback_**

**_2 Años A.R_**

_Ella y Ash estaban en las Islas decolora ya que Dawn Gano un Viaje Pagodo para dos, e Invito al Chico mas Cercano a Ella y ahora Estan Disfrutando de la Playa, ambos en sus Trajes de Baño_

_Dawn usaba el Rosa por Fuera y Blanco con Rayas Azul Oscuro por Dentro_

_Y Ash usaba un Short Amarillo y con detalles Oscuros_

_-Si Esto fuera un Sueño, Jamas quisiera Despertar, ya que estoy Junto a Ti- Ash_

_-Yo También- Dawn_

**_Ayer (Capitulo Anterior)_**

_-Tus Amigos fueron Honestos Consigo Mismos- Yumi Sonriendo- Así los Desbloquearon-_

_-¿Como?- Dawn Interesada_

_-Ash los Queria Proteger a Todos, Iris Se Hizo Honesta al Saber que es una Androide, Cilan No Soporta ver a Otros Sufrir y Brock es alguien que lo Da todo Por los que el Ama, Se Honesta contigo misma y no Habra Rival que te Hara Sombra- Yumi Sonriendo_

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Al Principio no entendio lo que Quiso decir Yumi, pero lo Entendio al saber que Era Hora de Ser Sincera a Ella Misma, Demostrar el Amor y no Ocultarlo mas, ahora Solo Tiene Determinación

-ASHHHHH- Dawn Desactivando Sus Poderes y Flotando hacia Ash, pero lo que no Sabe es que su Cuerpo esta Brillando en Azul Celeste

La Ranger Azul Abraza con Fuerza al Ranger Controlado y Debajo del Casco se ve Toda Frialdad Desvanecer de su Cara

**Ciudadela…**

La Piedra Llave Oscura que Sunset posee en su Mano se Agrieta ante su Vista, hasta el Punto de que se Quiebra y se Queda Hecha Polvo

-NOOOO- Sunset Furiosa Derramando Lagrimas de Rabia y Tristeza, ve a la Replica Oscura- Destruye a Shinya y Traeme su Cadaver-

**Dimensión del Vacio…**

El Ranger estaba Quieto y el Traje estaba Agrietandose, y llego a Partirse a la Mitad y Revela al Ranger Amarillo con una Expresión de Sorpresa, cayo a los brazos de la Azul

-Gracias Dawn… Gracias- Ash

La felicidad de Ambos Dura Poco ya que la Dawn Oscura Aparece, ambos se ponen de lado y Tomandose de la Mano

-Usar MI Apariencia Para Dañarme a mi y a mis Amigos, No, Esta Vez-

Ella y Ash Reactivan sus Poderes, pero Ash esta Libre del Control de Sunset, Ambos Pasan al Modo Evolución y Usan el "Electro Tsunami" y Destruyen a la Replica Malvada

-La vencimos... Pero ahora... Moriremos... Solos... Pero Juntos… Tu y Yo- Ash Sonriendo con Debilidad

Ambos estaban Siendo consumidos por El Vacio y acabaron Desmallados, pero en Lugar de Desaparecer, Un Portal se abre debajo de Ellos y son Atraidos por la Fuerza del Vortice

**En Otra Dimensión…**

Ash y Dawn estaban inconsientes pero Despiertan al sentir Agua en la Nuca, Ambos Rangers despiertan y se Encuentran en la Dimensión Mas Hermosa que Jamas Hayan Visto, una Playa en la Noche, el Cielo Como la Dimensión del Vacio y Estrellado, habia una Lluvia de Estrellas y su Luz se Reflejaba en el Mar

-Es el lugar mas Hermoso que Jamas Haya Visto- Dawn Maravillada

-Si- Ash cabizbajo, se quita los Zapatos y Pone sus pies en la Orilla del Mar, Dawn Hizo lo mismo y se le Acerco- Jason y Tommy Dijeron que eramos Especiales, ya puedo ver Porque-

-Brock Desencadena una Fuerza Anormal, Cilan Crece Plantas en Donde No se Puede, Iris usa el Poder de Los Dragones, Tu Combinas Megapiedras...- Emnumera Dawn

-Y tu, Purificas la Magia Oscura Mas Fuerte- Finaliza Ash

-Pero lo que hace a Un Ranger de Verdad- Dawn

-Es su Motivo, y el Nuestro: es Hayar Luz y Felicidad en un Mundo de Oscuridad y Tristezas- Ash

Los Dos miran el Horizonte y ya no Pueden Contener mas El Sentimiento, en Lugar de decirlo, Acercaron lentamente sus Rostros y unen sus Labiós y se Besan, Demostrando Cuan Puro es el Sentimiento que Tienen

**Columna Lanza…**

Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina Vieron a los dos Rangers ya que Ellos los enviaron Alla

-Palkia, Traelos- Arceus

El Amo de Las Dimensiones usa su Poder y Transporta a Ambos a la Batalla

**Ciudad Marina…**

Los Megazords quisieran Ayudar a los Zords, pero los Demolezords les Bloquean el Paso, mientras los Zords y el Zord Feraligatr estaban en Serios Conflictos con Militarys, Heracros-Bot y Mega-Machamp, eran Mucho aun Para Zord que los superen en Numero

-¡Este es el Mejor día de Mi vida, Vengare a mi Tio Forajido, a Mi Prima Kurai y el Honor de Mi Familia de una Generación De Rangers, Mi Venganza estara Completa!- Militarys

El Heracros-Bot usa "Megacuerno" y los Derriba a Todos los Rangers y Mega-Machamp toma un Edificio y se Prepara para Acabar con sus Dolores

-Adios, Rangers- Mega-Machamp

Peor antes de Dar un Golpe Mas, Pikachu pasa de Su Forma Ranger, a su Forma Zord, junto Con Piplup, Mamoswine y Torterra, lo que Significa una Cosa

-¡Ayudemos a nuestros Amigos!- Ash Cayendo en Caida Libre

-¡Todos Ellos!- Dawn

Ambos Aterrizaron en las Cabinas de sus Zords, Ahora estan Todos

-¡Hola a Todos! ¿Nos Extrañaron?- Ash Divertido

-Porque ya Volvimos- Dawn

-¡Zords Evolución Combinados!-

Los Zords Normales Evolucionan y Forman un Megazord, Raichu se Pone en el Centro de la Formación, Haxorus retrae sus Patas y Brazos y encoge su cuerpo un Poco y se Conecta al Brazo Derecho, Empoleon retrae sus Aletas y Patas Conectandose al Izquierdo, Steelix y Simisage hacen como su Formación Anterior y Se Conectan a las Patas de Raichu, La cabeza De Raichu pasa al Pecho y surge una Cabeza con un Casco similar a la Melena de un Luxray, Ojos Verdes, Boca Cubierta por una Mascara como una Boca Con Colmillos Afilados, La Transformación Finaliza con el Nuevo Megazord Alzando su Brazo Haxorus ante una Tormenta y Cae un Rayo Dandole un Aura Imponente

-¡Megazord Arceus Evolución!-

Los Rangers son Trasportados a la Cabina Central en sus Formas de Evolución

-Hay que Derribar a los Demolezords para Ayuda Extra- Brock

-Buen Plan- Cilan

-¿Y que esperamos?- Ash

El Megazord Evolución llego y Derribo a uno de los Demolezords, el Megazord Milenario y el Torozord desenfundaron sus Armas y Derrotan a Otros Dos, el Ninja Ataca con su Espada y Los Robots del Youkai no pueden Resistírlo y acaban como Metal Fundido

-IMPOSIBLE- Mega-Machamp- Se supone que nadie Sobrevive a la Dimension del Vacio-

-Entonces Callate y Ataca- Militarys Disparando

Los Megazord Se unen y pelean unidos Contra los Enemigos, El Evolución contra Mega-Machamp, Ninja Contra Militarys, y Milenario y Feraligatr Contra Heracros-Bot

Los Rangers Milenarios, atacan por los Cuernos y Logran Cortarlos, El Zord Feraligatr ataca con su Espada y el Escudo, El Robot esta derribado en el suelo y Perdiendo Energía

-¡Ahora!- Dan

-¡Estocada Galactica!-

-¡Tsunami Electro-Veneno!- Conner, Hikaru y William X

Los Rangers Milenarios lanzan su Ataque y Heracros-Bot Pierde coraza, El Zord Feraligatr Une de su Mano Izquierda Una Esfera Verde que se Diria que es Veneno del Zord Escorpión en y en la Derecha una Esfera Amarilla que era La Electricidad del Zord Garuda, Ambas se Combinan y hacen un Tsunami Azul con Detalles Verdes, envuelto en Rayos Electricos, Llega al Robot y este ya que no Tiene Escudo, Recibe ambos Ataques y cae Destruido

Los Ninjas atacan A Militarys y esta les Dispara para Destruirlos, pero su Entrenamiento les permite Bloquear Los Lasers y Granadas, La Demonesa pierde Demasiado la Paciencía y Saca una Bazoka

-Ahora estamos Bailando con la Mas Fea- Odd

-Hay que Aprovechar, esa arma es Fuerte pero Pesada- Yumi

El Megazord Ninja se lanzo a Gran velocidad contra Militarys que no Puede Segirles El Paso y Golpean en el Pecho a la Demonesa con Su "Corte Maestro" y Ella Lanza un Alarido de Dolor y Explota

-Ella hace ver Mal a las Mujeres- Aelita

Los Rangers Pokemon Lanzan un Golpe contra Mega-Machamp y no lo Resiste

-¿Como Volvieron? Nadie escapa de la Dimensión del Vacio- Mega-Machamp

-Nos Sacaron de Ahi- Ash

El Brazo de Haxorus alarga las Partes de los Colmillos que Apuntan Al Frente, lo que las Hace Espadas, lenzan Golpes y el Monstruo del Submundo no Resiste por Mucho y cayo, el Brazo Empoleon Alargo las Puntas de su Cresta Haciendola Un Tridente, Mega-Machamp se levanta y se Lanza contra ellos, Pero es Repelido por un golpe del Tridente, luego de Otro golpe con los Sables y Un Golpe Combinado de Ambos

-¡No Importa cuantas veces Nos Derriben, No Importa Cual y Cuantas Dimensiones nos Envien, Siempre Volvemos y Mas Fuertes Cada VEZ!- Declaran Ash y Dawn

-¡Si nos Separan, Siempre nos Unimos!- Brock

-¡Y esa Unión es Irrompible!- Iris

-¡Lo que nos Vuelve Mejores que Ustedes y Superiores A la Maldad!- Cilan

-¡LA FORTALEZA DEL POWER RANGERS!- Decleran Todos los PokeRangers y Hacen que sus Zords y Megazord Brillen

-¡Megazord Arceus Evolución: Golpe Final!-

El Megazord Libera Energía Amarillo Oscura, Azul Marina, Plateada, Verde Musgo y Verde Claro, esas Energias Cambian a la Forma de un Raichu, Empoleon, Steelix, Haxorus y Simisage

-¡Golpe Evolutivo!-

Los Fantasmas de Energía se Lanzan contra Mega-Machamp, Raichu ataca con "Cola de Hierro", Empoleon usa "Pico Taladro", Steelix lanza un "Cañón Destello", Haxorus lo ataca Con "Garra Dragón" y Simisage "Rayo Solar", finalizando con el Megazord Atacando con Las Espadas y el Tridente como "Tijera X", El Monstruo del Submundo Recibe el Ataque y Explota

-¡Rangers, La Victoria Es Nuestra!- Ash

Los Megazords Posan de Victoria y los Rangers Pokemon, Milenarios y Ninjas bajan De Ellos

-Bienvenido de vuelta Amigo- Dan

-¿Que Ocurrio en esa Dimensión?- Hikaru interesada

Ash y Dawn se Miran

-Eso quisiera Recordar- Ash Fingiendo Amnesia

-Si, no Me Acuerdo de Mucho, Solo Recuerdo que Estabamos Luchando y… Creo que Me Libere- Dawn

-Ahora Dawn Purifica la Magia Oscura de Sunset- Ash

Los Rangers celebran el Regreso de sus Amigos y deciden Pasear sobre los Pokemon Voladores por la Zona Desierto, Miran por Todos Lados y Encuentran Algo Util, Un Barco Sobre la Arena, una Barco de Madera Amarilla, Bandera con le simbolo de los Rangers, Vela Azul, Piso de Color Marrón, una Cabeza Tallada de Dragón Medieval Púrpura en la Punta del Barco y un Ancla Verde, los Rangers Pokemon Primeros estaban Sorprendidos ya que ese Barco tenia Sus Colores, Amarillo, Azul, Marrón, Púrpura y Verde, todos los Rangers Aterrizan y ven que Tiene Todo lo de Su Base, las Computadoras, Habitaciones, la Cocina, los Baños, y para Alegria de Ash, Dan y Odd los Videojuegos y la Televisión, los Rangers Marrón, Verde, Chesnaught y Delphox hacen una Comida de Celebración, llego la hora de Dormir y Ash y Dawn estan Afuera, en la Cubierta del Barco

-¿Fingiste que no Recordabas?- Ash Divertido

-¿También lo Hiciste?- Dawn

Ambos se Ríen y se Besán a la Luz de la Luna, un Amor Acaba de Nacer, y es uno que Elimina toda la Maldad en el Corazón, Ya sea Natural o por Magia Oscura y Mas Negra que la Noche

**Fin del Capitulo…**

_Una Relación Nace y Ash es Libre del Control de La Princesa del Youkai, Ahora los Potenciales estan Desbloqueados y Los Malvados Pierden Toda la Ventaja y los Rangers estan Mas unidos Que Nunca, si los Separan, se Vuelven a Unir, mas Juntos que Nunca_


	28. Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 28

Hogar, Dulce nuevo Hogar

_Los Rangers ahora tienen una Nueva Base y es un Navío, pero Necesitara algo de Mantenimiento, y Para aclarar, la Portada Tipo Comic es en los Capitulos De Acción._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1_:_37)_

**Navío…**

Los Rangers estaban Durmiendo en el Navio que Ahora es su Nuevo Hogar, Miyoko llego y vio los Cuartos, Todos los Rangers estaban ahí Dormidos en sus Camas y Todos en Mala posicion

-Se ven tan Pacificos- Miyoko viendo a sus Amigos e Hijo Dormir, saca un Gong Pequeño y una Vara- Nunca me Cansare de Esto- lo Suena y los Rangers Pokemon, Milenarios y Odd Despiertan Bruscamente, mientras los Demás Ninjas y Shun se Ponen Firmes al Instante ya que estaban Acostumbrados- ¡El Mal no Duerme y Tampoco Deberian Hacerlo Ustedes!-

Ash se cae de la Cama, Dawn sobresalto de la Sabana Toda Desarreglada, Brock Soñaba con Casarse y tambíen cae, Iris olvido Activarse y se Auto-Electrocuto por un Sobresalto de Energía, Cilan se estrello la Cabeza contra un Muro

-¡MAMÁ! ¿Nunca abandonas ese Gong?- Dan Molesto

-5 Dias más- Mira aun Dormida

-Sra Miyoko, solo Dejenos Dormir Más- Fabia

-¿Y puedo saber porqué se Desvelaron?-

-Nos Dormimos Tarde porque Hablabamos de lo Genial que es Tener una Base Nueva- Kenneth llendo al Baño a Cepillarse los Dientes- Desde que Sunset hizo que Ash Destruyera la Anterior, me Alegra que Todos Tengamos un Techo Donde al Menos podemos Dormir- Abre la Llave y sale Arena, se Cepilla pero al Momento Escupe con Asco

-¿Que Haremos Hoy, Golpes Mortales, Patadas Destructivas o Poderes Morficos Secretos?- Iris

-Limpiar- Todos hicieron Quejas y los Pequeños Pucheros- Escuchen, este Barco tiene Potencial, pero necesita Mantenimiento y Limpieza- Miyoko Pasa el Dedo por un Mueble- Mucha Limpieza, pero para Poder Mantenernos en Condiciones, hay que Hacer Deberes, lo que me Recuerda, Dan ¿Terminaste la Tarea que te Enviaron?-

El Ranger Rojo se quedo Mudo y llega Iris Saca unas Hojas de Papel debajo de la Cama de Ash

-Aqui esta lo que Me Pediste Dan-

Dan rie Nervioso y Miyoko toma las hojas, Revelando que esa era la Tarea de Dan

-No se porque Me Pidio que Hiciera unos Calculos, eran algo Sencillo si Tienes una Inteligencia como la de Shun, Marucho, Kenneth y Aelita, también Ayuda el Descubrir ser una Anrdroide y Dercargar Información del Internet- Iris

-Ahora no Iris- Dan entre Dientes

Los Rangers Rien ya que quien Sabe que le Hara la Ranger Milenaria Plateada a su Hijo el Ranger Rojo

**Planeta Imperio…**

Sunset usando su Forma Titanio estaba Desgantando su Furia con los Soldados Del Youkai usando una Mascara de Ranger Azul Pokemon, Lon no puede crear Mas Cada segundo y la Emperatiz ni le Importa Cuantos Soldados tenga que Destruir, Aun los estaba Destrozando

-Ya lleba mas de 3 Horas destruyendo Soldados- Athea impactada

-Si, jamas la vi Tan Furiosa y eso que es Mi Hermana y tu Eres la Cuñada- Ben

Sunset lanza Otro golpe con su Cuchilla a un Putrid y este Acaba hecho Pure de Limo, pero aun estaba Furiosa

-¡Mas Soldados!-

-No Puedo harce Mas cada Segundo- Lon

La Emperatriz le dispara con sus Cañones y es Cientifico Corre con extrema Cobardia, los Soldados en el Fuego Cruzado resultan Destruidos, Ben y Athea abandonan la Sala ya que Sunset se Volvio Loca

-Eso si es Aterrador- Ben

-Si, Tenemos que pensar en Como Estar a la Ofensiva- Intervino Gwen- Los Rangers Recuperaron su Batallador y Hay que pensar en que Comandante o Prisionero Enviar la Proxima-

Ben estaba "Pensando" y se le Ocurrio algo

-¡Tengo una Mejor! Buscen un Comandante o un Prisionero para enviar contra los Rangers-

Gwen y Athea lo unico que pueden Hacer es segirle la Corriente

-Si, esa es una Mejor Idea- Gwen

-Ahora Volvemos, Tenemos asuntos Pri-va-dos- Athea llevando se a su Prometido a su Cuarto

La consejera fue al Salon del Trono y saca de un Pilar una Esfera de Metal

-Soy La Consejera Gwendolyn, Exigo Hablar con el Emperador Akudos-

Inicia una Transmision y se ve que Akudos no esta Nada Feliz, estaba Furioso ya que Supo que invadieron su Planeta Imperio

-¡EXPLICATE!- Akudos

-La Princesa Sunset fue Quien Dirigio, no nos Traiciono, Volvio y se apodero ella Misma del Planeta- Gwen con Total Sumisión

-¡Esa es Mi Niña!- Akudos orgulloso confundiendo a Gwen- A su edad le quite el Imperio a mi Padre Invadiendo el Planeta y el lo Hizo con su Padre y el Padre de su Padre-

-Estara Mas Orgulloso cuando le Presente a un Guerrero que los Rangers Jamas Podran Vencer y un Mejor Almirante que Vilgax, Elementor-

Elementor llega a la Sala del Trono y se Inclina ante el Emperador, el Almirante demuestra sus Poderes De Cambio Elemental y Akudos queda Impresionado por la Elección de su Hija para Reempalzar al Inutil de Vilgax

-¿Y el Bobalicon?- Akudos

-Con Athea, pero ¿Es buena Idea que su Noble Imperio Youkai y su Armada Zanjariana, se unan con el Imperio Inkursiano?- Elementor

-Eso solo Lo Sabre yo, Hasta entonces, que Mileus Cumpla su Palabra- Corte de Comunicación

La Consejera y Almirante se Retiran y preparan su Jugada contra los Rangers

**Navío…**

Los Rangers estaban Limpiando y Arreglando el Navío ya que esa sera su Nueva Base, Ash, Dawn, Aelita y Shun Arreglan la Vela, Yumi, Hikaru, Marucho y Clemont se encargan de algunas Maquinas ya que unas estan un Poco Dañadas, Spectra Estaba trapeando la Cubierta ya que Fabia lo Obligo, por Vigilarlos desde que llegaron, Serena, Iris, Shun y Bonnie se Ocupan de Instalar las Nuevas Computadoras, Kenneth, Odd y Cilan Fueron a buscar un Rio para Tomar Agua y llevar a la Base, Brock, Korrina y Mira Retiran escombros y Rocas para poder Moverlo, Ulrich, William X y Serena organizan para ver si no Falta Nada, ya que no Todo se Recupero de la vieja Base, Dejando a los Demás arreglando los Ultimos Detalles, Pintando, Decorando, Arreglando y Limpiando lo que hace Falta.

-Repitanme porque tengo que Limpiar yo solo la Cubierta- Spectra Trapeando

-Es tu castigo por Tenernos vigilados por Meses- Dawn Molesta desde el Mastil

Brock retira otra Roca en el Casco del Navío, Mira estaba retirando restos de una Viga de madera de la Sala del Capitan y una que otra estaban Llenas de Polvo

-COF, COF- Tose Mira- Vaya, ¿Desde hace Cuando esto esta Abandonado?-

-Yo diria que unos…- Brock Revisa un viejo diario de Navegación y ve la Fecha- 500 Años-

-Vaya, ¿Pero como llego aqui?-

-No lo se, pero tenemos suerte de que lo encontramos y Ahora Tengamos una nueva Base- Korrina

Ash, su Novia y amigos Arreglan la Vela y se Preguntan de los Colores del Barco, La Madera Amarilla, el Simbolo de la Bandera, la Vela Azul, Piso Marrón, Dragón Tallado Púrpura y Ancla Verde, es como si ya Hubiera estado hecho para ellos

-Tal vez sea Coincidensia- Aelita

-Es poco Probale, pero creo que También puede ser algo Extraño que sea Parecido a la Base Subterranea- Shun

Ash y Dawn solo se Miran un poco Extrañados ya que Parece que es un Barco para Rangers, lo tenia Todo de Aparatos y un Mini-Laboratorio, pero con Demasiado potencial y todo lo demás, Videojuegos, Televisión e Internet

En Menos de dos Horas, todo el Barco se pone en Funcionamiento, Energía, Agua y el Aire acondicionado, ahora el unico Problema es: Sacarlo de la Arena

Ahora los Rangers se encontraban Jugando Videojuegos, uno de que salio de una Empresa que hizo un Videojuego de los PokeRengers los Cuales usan los Avatares de Ellos Mismos, al Igual que los Otros

-Me pregunto como Hicieron este Juego- Cilan Jugando desde su Cama

-Creo que con Camaras Ocultas, captaron nuestros movimientos de Nuestras ultimas Peleas, Adaptandolos a la Mercadotecnia hicieron este Videojuego y Puede que Figuras de Acción- Marucho- y los Diseñadores hicieron un Gran Trabajo ya que parecen Replicas de Nosotros-

-Habla por ti- Odd- Yo soy Mucho mas Guapo que esto, y Mas Alto-

Dan y Odd estaban algo Molestos ya que esos Avatares enemigos los Hacen ver Como Tontos, algo un Poco ironico ya que para algunos de los Rangers (Serena, Bonnie e Iris) los ven como un Lagarto y un Mono de Cuerda

-¿No deberiamos Preocuparnos por lo que Nos haran en el Futuro?-Serena- El Youkai, la Alianza y el Submundo se unieron, y lo que es Mas probable con el Submundo es que Los Controle-

-Si, Ash, ¿Te fijaste en su Amo? Estaba acompañado de un Malamar- Clemont

El Ranger Amarillo hace Memoria y recuerda que estaba acompañado de un Malamar, y ese Malamar es uno que Jamas sera olvidado por Toda la Maldad que Hizo

-Ese Malamar debe estar Controlando la Mente de ese Portador, Como hizo en Kalos, Hay que Liberarlo como de Lugar- Ash

Los Rangers de la Región Kalos asienten Deacuerdo y les explican a los Otros de los Poderes de Malamar, hasta de la Potencia de su Hipnosis, Marucho ya tenia Previsto algo así Desde los Nanobots de Cog así que en caso de Hipnosis, Instalo Lentes Reflectantes en los Visores de los Cascos para Evitar ese Control

-Eres un Genio en Paquete Pequeño- Korrina, pero no sabe que a Marucho Kenneth y Bonnie los ofende un poco el Termino "Pequeños"

Bonnie se le Acerca y lo Besa en la Mejilla, se Pone de Piedra y Kenneth se Lanza contra el y Ambos levantan algo de Polvo que Quedaba, Clemont Agarra a Kenneth de los Brazos y Dan a Marucho, ambos se Miran con Furia y Ojos Rojos, Clemont entiende que Bonnie Quiere que algien este Celoso, pero ¿Quien?

-Si ya terminaron con su Pelea por Julieta, hay que ver Como Sacar Nuestro Nuevo Hogar de la Arena- William X

Marucho reaccióna y casi se le Olvidaba eso, Trabajaba en Algo para que el Navio pueda Salir de la Arena y Recorrer las Regiones, Todo sin Tocar el Agua

-Vengan a la Sala del Timón-

Marucho guiando a los Rangers a la Sala del Timón y esta Modernizada, con un Mapa Bidimensional y Tridemensional, Maqiuna con Opción de Refresco, Capuchino o Jugos de Bayas

-Esta Increible- Ash

-Y aun no has Visto Nada- Marucho persionando un Gran Boton Rojo

En la Parte Trasera del Navio salen Unas Turbinas y la Vela se Extiende como una "W", pero Cerrada en la Parte Superiór, el Barco se Eleva y se aleja de la Arena, un Barco Volador (**N/A:** Es igual a el Barco de los Ninjas de Ninjago, pero con los Colores de Los Rangers ya Mencionados, pero Con La Bandera con el Simbolo de Los Rangers y la Vela del Color Azul de Dawn, Mi Error al no Mencionarlo o Confunsión causada).

Los Rangers Ninja, Milenarios y Pokemon se sorprenden ya que es la Primera vez que Ven y estan en un Barco que puede Volar, ahora pueden Mantener segura la Base ya que no esta en Sitio Fijo

-Marucho- William X asombrado- Me Retracto de todo lo que Tenia Planeado decir acerca de Ti-

-Vaya- Hikaru

-¿De donde sacaste las Turbinas?- Mira

-Estaban instaladas, pero sin Energía- Marucho

Los Rangers Pokemon aun se Preguntan como es que la Tecnologia de su vieja Base, cuando llegaron al Barco sintieron que ya lo Conocian, pero no Recuerdan Nada de Eso, o algo Relacionado

-Me pregunto si esto es una Broma o un Regalo- Serena

-No lo se- Ash- pero si Se esto: Si nos Derriban, Siempre volvemos a Levantarnos, y Mas Fuertes Cada Vez Mas-

-Hasta el Fin de los Tiempos- Dan

-Y nada nos Va a Parar- Ulrich

Los Rangers en su Nueva Base se alejan de la Zona Desierto, Observando el Atardecer y ahora Cuentan con una Nueva Base, una que No esta en un sitio Fijo, Un Navío Volador y su Base Voladora

**Fin del Capitulo…**

_Ahora una Nueva Base, Enemigos inpacientes y Desesperación en los que Pasa con Sunset Shimmer, los Rangers entran con una Base mas Potente que la Anterior, una Movil y Curiosa._


	29. Secretos

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 29

Secretos

_Una Nueva Base en Marcha y es hora de una Derrota más al Submundo, Hora de que Prueben que los Rangers no son Palabras, son un Ideal que no Puede Morir, ahora lo Probaran, liberando al Portador de Malamar y Rompiendo los Vínculos del Submundo, pero Antes de Eso, las Revelaciones que Esperaban al ver a la Ranger Latias, y una Pista de Donde puede estar el Submundo_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1_:_37)_

**Navío, en el Cielo…**

Los Rangers estaban en la Sala del Timón Buscando la Ubicación del Submundo, era algo un Poco Difícil considerando, que. Puede estar en alguna Parte de un Planeta Inmenso.

Los Rangers Ninja estaban en la Parte del Vigía del Mástil acompañados de Marucho, con Binoculares, una Cámara y un Mapa Atlas del Planeta, pero aun no encuentran la Maldad oscura de El Submundo.

-¿Dónde está ese Submundo? Ya le dimos Tres Vueltas al Planeta- Odd Fastidiado

-2.8 para ser Más Exactos- Marucho- Llegaremos a la Tercera en unos…- Mira el Atlas- 800 KM-

-Esto nos Llevara una Eternidad- Korrina Totalmente Aburrida en la Cubierta

Los PokeRangers también estaban Aburridos ya que todos llevan Horas sin señales de el Escondite de los Enemigos que les envían Deformidades Monstruosas, los Primeros Rangers Pokemon también están Irritados ya que llevan más de 3 Días sin Dormir buscando un Lugar que Puede que sea un Grano de Arena único en el Desierto del Sahara.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_3 Días antes_**

_Los Rangers vuelan a la Columna Lanza a ver si Arceus podía darles al menos un Indicio de la Ubicación del Submundo._

_-El Submundo es un Lugar Oscuro, en Donde solamente Aflora estos Sentimientos: Odio a la Humanidad, Ira, Venganza, Maldad y la Demencia, Antes era un Lugar el cual Los Pokemon eran Desterrados por Crímenes Atroces, la Piedra de Spiritomb esta Hechizada con Magia que lo Vincula al Submundo, Manteniéndolo Prisionero por la Eternidad, Mientras no sea Perturbado- Arceus._

_Brock Mira a Dawn y Ash recordandoles de lo Que Paso aquella Vez que Entrenaron a Buizel y Aipom, le Reclaman que Como iban a Saber en ese Entonces, eso fue Hace 5 Años, pero no Pueden discutir Mas sabiendo que El Submundo Tiene a un Humano como Un Huésped y quien Sabe que puede Pasar._

_-Arceus- Ash adelantándose unos Pasos- Debes Saber Mas del Submundo, algo que nos escondes, ya Sabemos de la Ranger Latias, Dinos todo lo que Ocultas- Seriamente_

_El Mentor de los Rangers piensa la Sitiación, si les dice algo a los Rangers tal vez no lo Soporten, pero por Otro Lado si no les decia lo que Quieren puede que Pierda la Confianza de sus Rangers, algo que nadie Permitiria._

_Arceus Suspiro- La Ranger Latias era Latias con Poder Ranger, nosotros los Pokemon Legendarios hemos sido expuestos a la Energía Mórfica de Zordon, fuimos con el Porque nos preocupamos, Hubo un Accidente y en Cierta Forma, Fuimos los Primeros Power Rangers en este Planeta y Realidad, pero la Energía Mórfica a la que fuimos expuestos era inestable y no Duramos Mucho, pero en Algunos es Mas Estable y Zordon les habia pedido ayuda para estabilizarla, fue así como los Poderes Mórficos Nacieron aquí, por Zordon de Eltar al igual que los Originales en el Planeta Tierra, Los Poderes que Poseen, son los Poderes que Salieron Después de los Nuestros, Hasta Ahora, Latias, Latios, Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkray, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Xerneas, Yveltal y Yo, Fuimos los Expuestos-_

_Los PokeRangers no podían Creerlo, 4 de sus Predecesores están Frente a Ellos, si han sido los Originales, deben saber Mas de el Submundo o de Los Pokemon que lo Habitan._

_-Gengar, el General, el Creía que los Tipo Fantasma deben ser los Amos ya que el los creia Inmortales e Inicio una Rebelión contra Arceus- Dialga_

_-Beheyem, Un Científico demente, el estaba Creando abominaciones Anti-Naturales con Pokemones inocentes, digo y lo Cito: Solo los Hago, "Mejor", Nos Hare "Mejor", a Todos, fin de la Cita, no Invente nada, eso fue lo que él Dijo- Palkia_

_-Dusclops, un Agente Suicida, es Temerario, no tiene conciencia, y es el Peor de Todos los Comandantes del Submundo- Giratina_

_-Su Amo, Malamar, el Mismo que enfrentaron los Rangers y Ash en Kalos, y el Mismo que Han Visto en aquella Colina, es Insensible, Malvado y Con la Ambición de Acabar con los Humanos y Volver al Planeta un Mundo Puro de Pokemon Malvados- Arceus._

_Tommy no pudo evitar intervenir, el sabe que los Rangers deben estar Preparados para futuras Batallas por Venir._

_-Ese es uno de los Objetivos que deben impedir, que El Amo del Submundo haga su Voluntad, deben desmantelar a la Alianza y acabar con el Youkai, pueden Evitarlo, Sabemos que Pueden- Tommy_

_Los PokeRangers ya tienen claras esas dudas, los Rangers Pokemon Legendarios, su Objetivo y ahora están Dispuestos a dar Mas de sí Mismos._

**_2 Días antes_**

**_Tierra Firme: Columna Lanza_**

_Los Rangers entrenan Mas de lo que hacen normalmente, Después de todas las Revelaciones no pueden darse el Lujo de la Derrota y que terminen Hechos Pedazos, Iris en una visión vio a un Ranger de Ojos Rojos y un Pozo Prisión, ninguno lo entendió pero era de Suponer algo Malo, así que se Preparan para las Batallas por Librar._

_Ash estaba peleando con un Robot Espada con Espada, Nivel Difícil, el Ranger tenía su Dificultad ya que el Robot estaba equipado con Maniobras de Espada altamente Avanzadas, el Ranger cayó ante un Golpe de la Espada del Robot de Entrenamiento y se Levanta de golpe y lo Patea, confundido, Ash aprovecha el Momento y le da una Estocada Mortal y el Entrenamiento de el Termina._

_-Retador: Victorioso-_

_Dawn estaba disparando su Hidro-Blaster con blancos Móviles que Flotaban Demasiado Rápido, fallaba en Varios Tiros, ya que le costaba Fijar sus Blancos mientras se Mueven, la Ranger Azul aun tenia Problemas para fijarse los Blancos pero comenzaba a Acostumbrarse a los Movimientos Rápidos logrando Derribarlos a Todos, tardando un Poco pero Sirviendo de Mucho._

_Brock e Iris sometían sus Fuerzas a prueba, Musculo VS parte Mercurio, Parte Hierro y Parte Titanio, ambos Rangers Tratan de superarse a si Mismos, Levantando Placas de 1 Tonelada, Tratando de no caer ante las Limitadas Capacidades físicas y Mecánicas de sus Cuerpos, el Ranger Marrón Comenzaba a cansarse de cargar los Pesos de las Placas, a Iris se le Salían disparadas las Tuercas, Tornillos y Pernos del cuerpo, ambos estaban a Punto de Ceder, cuando Cilan presiono un Botón y las Placas fueron retiradas, ambos cayeron Cansados y con los Miembros Hechos Polvo._

_-Vaya, yo ya termine con mi Simulación de Camuflaje y Ataque, pero esto es Muy Intenso aun para ustedes- Cilan_

_-Eso… No lo... Creo- Iris con los Brazos caídos, literalmente_

_-No podemos ser… Debiles, con el… Submundo Teniendo un... Humano con Ellos- Brock agotado_

_Korrina, Conner y Clemont hacen un Circuito de Obstaculos en el Bosque, Clemont ya que el era el Menos Atlético, es el que más se Esfuerza y se Agota, Korrina le es Muy Fácil considerando que es una Patinadora Experta y Luchadora, Conner ya tenia experiencia en los Obstáculos y su Entrenamiento de Antes Ranger Rojo Dino Trueno le sacaron Ventaja en la Pista de obstáculos, al Terminar debían entrenar Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, La Ranger Lucario Gana Fácilmente Contra Clemont, Conner y Korrina estaban iguales, la Ranger Lucario derribo a su Compañero pero el Ranger Veterano se Levanta rápidamente y Derriba a Korrina Barriéndose al Suelo._

_-¿Eso fue un movimiento de Futbol?- Korrina_

_-Sí, Aun en otras cosas, puedes Aprender Cosas Útiles para Pelear, Como una barrida de Futbol- Conner Orgulloso- Pero creo que el Rubio Necesita Mejorarse Físicamente- Viendo a Clemont tirado Cansado en el Suelo._

_Bonnie Practicaba Combate de Armas con Fabia, Yumi, Aelita y Mira, la Ranger Dedenne usaba su Látigo al igual que Yumi, Fabia su Jabalina, Mira sus Dagas y Aelita su Arco, las Rangers Atacan a Bonnie para que Aprenda a Evadir los distintos Ataques._

_-Habrá momentos en que tus Oponentes Saquen la Ventada del Tamaño o de sus Armas- Fabia atacando con la Jabalina_

_-No solo es Brutalidad, la Fuerza no lo es Todo- Yumi Blandiendo su Látigo_

_Bonnie evadía Además de las Armas de sus Amigas, Dardos, Flechas, y Dagas, a pesar del Miedo que Siente si es Alcanzada por esas Filosas Trampas, no Puede dejarse en una Condición de Niño Pequeño, Esquiva las Flechas de Aelita, pero una la Roza en el Tobillo, apenas causando un Raspón, un Dardo se le Acerca por Detrás, intenta Esquivarlo pero el Raspon la Hizo detenerse de Dolor, con el Dardo casi e su Espalda, Mira intervino y lo Detuvo, junto con el Entrenamiento._

_-¿Estás bien?- Mira Preocupada_

_-Solo es un Raspon en el Tobillo, no es Nada- Bonnie tranquila, camina pero su tobillo suelta una Gota de Sangre._

_Mira niega con la Cabeza y la Carga en su espalda._

_-Hay que Vendar esa Herida y desinfectarla-_

_Serena estaba Aprendiendo a concentrar sus Poderes Misticos de su parte de Delphox, Udonna la Adiestraba incluso para Realizar Hechizos, lo cual con el Poder Mistico de Delphox resulta un poco mas sencillo, pero el Verdadero Problema, era la pronunciación_

_Ahora estaban Practicando a Desvanecer el Efecto de "Toxico", pero con un Arbol_

_-Repite despues de Mi Serena: Des-va-ni-sho- Udonna_

_-Des-vo-ni-sha- Conjura Serena, pero Nada- Esto es inutil, no Sirvo Para la Magia-_

_Udonna debe pensar en como ayudar a su Nueva Alumna, ella debe Aprender de la Misma Manera que Clear, no del Mismo Modo que ella ya que ella era un Verdadero desastre en la Magia_

_-Piensa en algo-_

_-¿Como qué?-_

_-Tus Amigos perdiendo una Batalla que podria decidir, su Gloria o la Destrucción de sus Vidas-_

_La Ranger Delphox cierra los Ojos y visualiza la Imagen, se ve a Ella y a sus Amigos Pelear contra el Youkai, Sunset Shimmer para ser Más Exactos, estaba Acabando con Todos y cada uno de los PokeRangers, incluso con Rangers anexos y Aliados, era algo que Ve, Pero Todo se pone blanco y Ve Otra Imagen, De un Chico de Cabello Verde Pálido, Mirada sin Expresión, su Cuerpo estaba de la Cintura para Arriba, Dividido por un Fuego Negro, Parece Hablar en Ventrilocuismo ya que está Hablando sin mover los Labios_

_-"Rangers, ¿Son ustedes?"- el Chico con Temor_

_-"¿Qui… Quien Eres?"- Serena_

_-"¡Ayudenme!"- el Chico Alterado_

_Serena se Asusta y retrocede_

_-"Por favor, Ayuda, se los Suplico"-_

_El Desaparece, la Ranger vuelve a la Realidad y ve a su Maestra_

_-Vi algo, no lo que Me Dijo, Algo mas profundo, de una Mente oprimida en la Oscuridad- Explica Serena_

**_Dos Horas Después…_**

_Los Rangers comentan que Todos tuvieron la misma Visión, un Chico suplicando Ayuda Desesperadamente_

_-¿Quien Era?- Dawn_

_-No sé, pero Parecía… Familiar- Cilan confundido_

_-Ahorren Energías, No pueden Trasnocharse pensando eso, por Ahora- Cruger_

_Los Rangers van a Dormir al Navío, pero aun no dejan de Pensar en lo que era esa Visión, ¿Era una Trampa, o un Mensaje? Eso es difícil de Saber ya que una Visión no es algo a lo que se le Puede Hablar_

**_1 Día antes_**

**_Ciudad Snowpoint_**

_Un Nuevo Monstruo del Submundo atacaba la Ciudad, uno que es un Camerupt Mutante Bípedo, los Volcanes los tiene en el Pecho lo que le da Poder de Cañón, Brazos con Armaduras de Roca Volcánica, Piernas Fuertes y una Mirada Como el Infierno_

_-¡Si no soportas el Calor… Muere a Manos de Cañomerupt!- el Monstruo disparando los Volcanes_

_7 de los Rangers aparecen de Entre los Arboles y Atacan a la Abominación, Pikachu con su Lanza, Ash Con su Espada, Dawn y Serena Disparando, Bonnie Con su Látigo, Clemont Puño a Cara, y Conner Garra a Mano, logrando Derribarlo_

_Cañomerupt se Levanta y se ve Muy Furioso_

_-Rangers, creí que no Atacarían Nunca, es mi Turno- Disparando de nuevo_

_Conner y Dawn usan "Hidrobomba" para apagar las Bolas de Lava, y Clemont las hace Polvo con un Golpe de sus Manos_

_-Estos Poderes Sentir Poderoso, me Siento como Poder que salió de la Nada dándome el Poder de los Poderes- Clemont piensa en lo que Dice- Oh no, acabo de Explotar mi Mente-_

_-El Listo me Cae Mas agradable que el Tarado- Conner_

_-Sabía que Vendrías Monstruo, pero nunca Aniquilaras a Bonnie, Porque Bonnie es inuniqua… Inanique… Inaniquila…- Bonnie Paranoica Tratando de Decir "Inaniquilable"- No puedes Conmigo- Aclara Resignada_

_Los Rangers Vuelven a Lanzarse contra el Monstruo, Cañomerupt Ataca con sus Volcanes pero son Desviados por los Golpes de la Rama de Serena, Dawn aprovecha para Dispararle Agua Mega Fria y Enfriar su Lava interna_

_-¿Acaso me Debe Dañar el Agüita?- Pregunta Burlonamente, Se prepara para atacar pero no Sale Lava, solo Vapor- ¡Oh vamos!- Exclama Sorprendido_

_Ash se le Abalanza encima y lo Golpea con sus Puños, lo cual el Monstruo solo Siente Poco Daño considerando que el Ranger Amarillo Tiene Poderes Eléctricos y el Monstruo de Tierra_

_-¡Tu Amo! ¿Dónde Está el Submundo?-_

_-¡Jamás!- Cañomerupt_

_Ash le da Otro Puñetazo en la Cara_

_-Tú necesitas tus Dientes, Yo necesito Respuestas, ¿Donde está el Submundo?- Ash_

_-¿Acaso le tengo que Responder a un Ranger?-_

_El Ranger Amarillo ya Harto lo suelta y Cambia a un Traje Talonflame, Clemont Saca el Cañón Fuerza de Kalos, Conner y Dawn Preparan una "Hidrobomba", Disparan y Destruyen al Monstruo_

**_Submundo…_**

_Malamar vio la Derrota de Cañomerupt y envía 6 Yakis para vencer o Entretener a los Rangers, ya que estos están Mejorados_

_-Espero que tu Mejora sea Útil, si no, yo te Dejare Deforme-_

_-Le garantizo Amo que los Rangers Estarán Acabados por los Nuevos Yakis-_

_-Como no puedo confiar en Ustedes- Malamar Hace que su Marioneta Estire el Dedo Índice y hace un Glifo Negro de una Estrella de 6 Puntas_

**_Cuidad Snowpoint…_**

_Los Círculos Mágicos aparecen y agigantan a Cañomerupt_

_-¡Hora de una Enorme Erupción!-_

_-Creo que hay que Improvisar un Megazord- Conner_

_-Dawn, Conner, necesito que se quedes y ayuden a Algún Herido durante el Ataque- Ash_

_-No es Necesario pedirlo- Dawn_

_-De todas formas es Necesario Asegurar inocentes, Además mi Zord esta sin Energía desde el Ataque anterior, Buena suerte Amigo-_

_-¡Zords Chesnaught/Delphox/Dedenne/Talonflame!-_

_Los 4 Zords de Kalos salen y Atacan sorpresivamente a Cañomerupt, El Zord Chesnaught ataca con "Misil Aguja", Delphox "Fuego Místico" y el Zord Dedenne "Frote", Ash hizo que el Zord Talonflame maniobrara en el Aire usando "As Aereo", el Monstruo disparaba Desesperadamente contra los Zords pero ninguno Acertó, los Zords se juntan ya que deben improvisar un Megazord_

_-¡Zords Combinados!- Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie_

_El Zord Chesnaught habia saltado hacia Tierra Volcánica y al Pisar se vuelve Fértil, el Zord Delphox Separa sus Piernas y Brazos juntándolos en el Zord Chesnaught y el Pecho y Cabeza como Armadura y Casco, la Rama se hace de Metal y Recta como Espada, el Zord Dedenne se pega al Brazo Izquierdo Haciendo de Escudo y el Zord Talonflame Desprende sus Alas uniéndose a la Rama convirtiéndose en los Filos, y el Resto se une a el Brazo Derecho como una Ballesta_

_-¡Megazord Kalos, Listo!-_

_El Nuevo Megazord y el Monstruo se Lanzan entre si para Decidir el Futuro de la Ciudad Snowpoint, el Megazord lanza un Ataque de Fuego con su Espada y le dio en el Primer Volcán logando Cortarlo_

_-¡¿Otra Vez?! ¡NO ME SIMPATICAN!-_

_-Pues ya estamos a Mano- Serena lanzando un Ataque de Fuego_

_La Ballesta logra atravesar el Volcán logrando Debilitarlo, los Rangers atacan a Cañomerupt y sus Ataques si logran dañarlo, el Megazord comienza a golpearlo y Dejarlo como una Hoja quebradiza_

_Mientras Tanto en Tierra, Conner y Dawn ya evacuaron a todos los inocentes, y Justo A tiempo ya que los Yakis llegaron, acompañados de uno Mas Grande, Ojo Amarillo, lo Picos de su Cabeza son Mas Grandes y se ve que es Mas Salvaje que los Que ya Enfrentaron_

_-Eso es nuevo- Dawn_

_El Yaki Ruge y los Demás se Lanzan sobre los dos Rangers, los cuales pelean contra los Yakis y les Extraña que sean Apenas 6, Conner Derriba a uno, se Voltea y se Levantan como si nada_

_-Es como si Fueran Inmunes al Dolor- Conner_

_-Entonces hay que impedir que se Levanten- Dawn a su Lado_

_Los dos Rangers se Lanzan sobre los Yakis y los Atacan con Todo, Literalmente, los Yakis no sentían nada de Dolor y los Rangers no saben qué hacer, hasta Recordar la Activación del Mega-Batallador, los Yakis Tienen un Punto débil y está en el Estomago, los dos Rangers Azules lanzan un Ataque combinado de "Garra de Acero" y "Rayo Burbuja", y se Dispersa por todos los Blancos Acabando con los Yakis y Devolviéndolos a sus Formas Originales_

_Los Rangers Preparan su Ataque Final, pero se Detienen cuando…_

_-¡Esperen!- Cañomerupt- No sé donde está el Submundo, pero si se Esto: es un Lugar Lleno de Odio, Rencor, Maldad y Venganza, es un Lugar donde Solo alguien Lleno de todo eso Puede Acceder, eso es Todo lo que se, lo Juro-_

_Los Rangers parecen tener suficiente con Eso y Deciden acabar con el Monstruo_

_-¡Ataque de Furia Kalos!-_

_La Espada y el Escudo Dedenne se unen y hacen una Fusión de Trueno y Fuego, lanzaron una Estocada de Fuego y Trueno logrando Destruir al Fenómeno del Submundo_

_-¡Creí que Decirles lo que Querían sería Suficiente!- Cañomerupt cayendo y Explotar a Final de Cuentas_

_No dicen su Típica Frase de Victoria ya que estaban Confundidos de lo que Dijo el Monstruo antes de ser Destruido, pero parece una Pista de donde pueda o Como Acceder a el Submundo_

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

**En la Actualidad**

Los Rangers aun Tratan de Averiguar dónde queda el Submundo, aun Con lo que Dijo el Monstruo, Debían hacer Algo para Entrar, aun si lo encontraban debían Hacer Algo para Poder Acceder

-¿Que creen que Haya que Hacer para Entrar?- Cilan

-No lo sé- Iris

-Debe de Haber Algo en lo que Dijo el Monstruo- Conner Meditando sobre eso

Ash y Dawn También piensan sobre eso, pero Recuerdan Pokemones que Fueron Al Submundo, y que Como no Pueden Exiliar a los Raichu Traidores por ser Peligrosos, así que los Retienen en Instalaciones Especiales que se Encuentran en la Misma Mina ya que es Rica en Silicatos, Buenos Aislantes de Electricidad.

-Esto será una Locura, pero eso Hacemos todos los Días, Locuras- Ash- ¡ARG! Camaradas, fijen el Rumbo a la Mina Prisión- Ash imitando a un Pirata

Shun Fija la Cantera Prisión en el Mapa y Spectra es quien está al Timón hoy, da la Vuelta hacia la Mina que vio Nacer los Poderes del Primer Sexto Ranger Pokemon

**Mina Prisión...**

Los Rangers llegaron a la Mina fueron Recibidos por un Magnezone

-BZZ Rangers BZZ ¿A qué se Debe esta Visita? BZZ-

-Vinimos a Interrogar a un Prisionero- Pikachu

El Magnezone que parece ser el Jefe de la Prisión les Permite el Paso, al entrar ven que Hay Hoyos con Rejas Y Pokemones Agresivos en Masa, parece que la Mina no solo es Para Retener a los Raichus, También a Distintos Pokemon Criminales

-¡Rangers!- Un Machamp

-¿Porqué están Aquí? ¿Mataron a un Miembro de Ustedes?- una Jinx

-¡Son Hombres, Mujeres y Androide Muertos, Rangers! ¿Me Oyen? ¡MUERTOS!- Un Hitmonlee

Pikachu lo Agarra de la Pierna y el estrella la Cabeza con los Barrotes, dejándolo inconsciente

-Para que te Calles-

El Alcalde Magnezone los guía a unas Celdas de Aislamiento con los Barrotes Cubiertos de Polvo de Silicatos

-¿Seguros de Entrar Vestidos Así? BZZ Aquí esos Trajes son una Diana de Tiro al Blanco BZZ-

-Hacemos Locuras todo el tiempo, así que es Normal- Conner

Los Rangers Abren la Puerta y ven a El Líder del Escuadrón Traidor de los Raichus cubierto de Polvo de Silicatos y con algo de Pelo Cayendose, parece que Esta haciendose Pedazos por Inyectarse Fluido del Inyector de Poder de la Alianza, Magnezone lo Saca y lo Lleva a interrogar a una Sala Oscura

-Había Oído que fuiste llevado al Submundo, BZZ y que te Enfrentaste al Sexto Ranger BZZ, Hasta te inyectaste algo para Robots y ahora te BZZ Haces Pedazos, Dinos Donde está el Submundo BZZ- Magnezone

El Raichu lo mira a Duras penas- Oxídate- y le Escupe en un Imán al decirle eso

Magnezone casi usa un Ataque contra Raichu, pero recuerda algo o Alguien Más aparte de Ellos

-Saldré unos 20 Minutos, para que ustedes se Conozcan Mejor- Magnezone Cerrando la Sala

El Raichu está muy confundido, "Dejarlos para que se Conozcan Mejor", ¿Eso qué Demonios significa?

-"¿Nosotros?"-

La Sala se Ilumina y resulta que el Ranger Raichu estaba Detrás de él toda la Interrogación, Pikachu lo Agarra de la Cola y lo Aviente contra un Muro

Pikachu se Truena los Dedos y se Prepara para Técnicas de Interrogación que Aprendió en un Videojuego: Batman Arkham Origins, un Juego que aparte de Desafiante Tiene Muy Efectivas Técnicas para Interrogar

Y ya que la Clásica Rutina del Policía Bueno no funciono, Llego la Hora del Policía Posiblemente Ilegal en Traje, El Ranger toma al Prisionero de la Pata y lo Arroja al Piso

-El Submundo, ¿Cómo se llega a el y Donde Esta?-

-Púdrete en el Infierno-

Pikachu lo Golpea 6 Veces en el Rostro, y lo Patea en el Estomago 3 Veces

-Si no me Equivoco aun puedo Romperte otras Nueve Costillas, así que habla Mientras aun tengas Costillas intactas-

-Jamás, Rata Estúpida- Raichu con Odio

Pikachu vuelve a su Frenesí de Golpes y esta vez son Más Fuertes, los Demás Rangers estaban viendo con Asombro su Interrogamiento a través de un Cristal de Espejo que usan en las Prisiones, sabían Bien que Pikachu guarda Rencor por lo que Hizo, pero nunca Tanto

-Una pregunta- Mira

Magnezone se lo Concede

-¿Hacen esto con los Prisioneros al Interrogarlos, esto acaso es Legal?- Mira viendo a Raichu ser Golpeado

-Hace un Improvisado Policía Malo BZZ y sobre sus Tácticas…-

Pikachu Golpea en la Mandíbula

-No lo sé, BZZ-

Si los Golpes Mataran y lo hacen, Raichu ya estaría a 5 Metros bajo Tierra, ya desangra más que como ya estaba antes de Interrogarlo

-Ya no soportas Mas Golpizas, y aquí Tienen Miedo de Tratarte y no quieren acercarse Mucho- Avanza unos pasos hasta quedar hasta al Frente de él- Pero yo no te Tengo Miedo, Ayúdame y Yo te Ayudare-

Raichu lo Odia, pero tiene Razón, el ya no puede Soportar golpizas y puede acabar Muerto, le Dice que usan Magia Oscura para Trasportarse y solo Entran los que están Llenos de Odio, Rencor, y Maldad, El Ranger Raichu lo Deja inconsciente y le Inyecta un Liquido Azul

Pikachu sale y les dice lo que le Dijo

-Ahora Sabemos Como Entrar, pero Necesitamos saber Cómo usar esa Magia Oscura- Ash

Los Rangers ahora piensan como Poder llegar ahí, y Necesitan hacerlo Pronto ya que el Chico humano del Submundo puede estar pasando Horrores con sus Enemigos y necesitan toda la Ayuda posible

**Fin del Capitulo…**

_El Submundo esta Expuesto a Una Invasión de parte de los Rangers, Ellos nunca Abandonan a un Humano, ni a uno de los Suyos, aun si sus Vidas Peligran, ahora Viene una Batalla intensa_


	30. Verdad VS Submundo

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 30

Verdad VS Submundo

**_Portada Tipo Comic: Reshiram Cubierto por un Aura Blanca en una Lucha de Poder Contra Malamar Cubierto por un Aura Morada_**

_Ahora saben Como Acceder al Submundo pero el Problema ahora es Entrar, necesitaran Magia Oscura para Eso, y sera Díficil sabiendo que la Magia Ranger es De Luz, pero encontraran la Manera_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Es Hasta el Minuto 1_:_37)_

**Columna Lanza…**

Los Rangers ahora estan Resolviendo el Problema de "¿Como llegar al Submundo?", aun para Udonna y Leambow eso es complicado ya que Udonna Jamas usaria Magia Oscura y Leambow se Niega por su Pasado como Koragg.

-Genial ¿Como Demonios llegaremos a ese Literalmente Podrido Lugar?- Ash Molesto

-No lo sé, pero hay que Averiguar Como poder Acceder, Quien sabe que Le pasara al Humano Huesped- Serena Aterrada

**Submundo…**

El Humano estaba Tratando de Resistir la Maldad Venenosa de Malamar, lo cual Funciona a la Perfección ya que no le Afecta en lo Mas Profundo de su Ser.

-¡Estupido Humano! Dejate caer en Mi Voluntad- Reclama Malamar

-_"¡JAMAS!"-_

-Como tu quieras- Malamar Oprimiendo Mas su Mente

El Chico suelta un Grito de Dolor que se Escucha en Todo el Submundo, para los que lo Habitan, Un grito de Dolor es una Canción de Cuna, el Humano esta siendo Horriblemente torturado por Malamar para que se Quiebre Internamente.

**Navío, en el Mar de Ciudad Marina…**

Los Rangers Ahora estaban Despejando sus Mentes Relajandose de Diferentes Formas, Leyendo, Pescando, Viendo TV, Videojuegos, Manualidades, Etc. Estaban buscando una Forma de Usar Magia Oscura para Entrar en el Submundo, no solo Ellos, también llevar el Navío para Tener una Ventaja.

Fabia leia "El Arte de la Guerra" para analizar y Crear posibles Estrategias para el Ataque al Submundo, Spectra acompañado de Marucho, Kenneth y Clemont desarrolan Dispositivos para Defensa contra lo que Enfrenten, Dan, Shun, Mira, Ulrich, Yumi y William X Practicaban con las Armas de sus Aliados Pokemon ya que Tienen que Saber Usarlas en caso de que las Suyas no Funcionen, Dan con La Espada de Ash, Shun con las Dagas de Iris, Yumi tiene la Rama de Serena, Ulrich la Espada de May, Mira el Blaster de Dawn y William X la Lanza de Pikachu, Los PokeRangers Analizan lo que tienen del Submundo, y Recuerdan que Acceden los llenos De Odio/Maldad/Venganza, Fabia terminando su Libro usa el Mismo Conjuro Transportador que Koragg Usaba antes, con la Ayuda de Serena quien perfecciono su Pronunciación.

-Azmichienfrego- Fabia y Serena

Los Rangers Piensan en Cosas que Odian, Cosas de las que Vengarse, eso Seria Suficiente para Entrar al Submundo, Ash piensa en el Odio que Siente por la Inhumanidad de Paul, Dawn en Vengarse de Sunset Shimmer por Atacar tan Cobardemente, Dan en la Vengaza que sentia Por la Muerte de su Padre, los Demás recordaban Malos Momentos de sus Infancias o de sus Vidas que Querian Vengar o que Odian, el Circulo Magico se Volvio Negro y El Navío Desaparecio en un Destello de Color Negro.

**Submundo…**

En Aguas de Color Negro todo estaba Turbio, el Navío llego a el Submundo y Todos los Rangers se quedan Horrorizados al ver todo El lugar, era Horrendo, sin Luz, sin Amor, Sin Nada que haga Sentir Bien, Bonnie se Aterra por tal Lugar y se refugia al Lado de Clemont.

-Que Horror- Aelita Aterrada

-Ni que lo digas- Mira igual

El Navío llega a Tierra Firme y los Rangers Bajan de su Base, el Submundo es todo lo que Dijo Arceus y Peor, toda la Vegetación Estaba Muerta, el Piso era Tóxico para esa Vida, el Agua era Negra, al Igual que el Cielo, parece que estan en el Infierno.

-Quedense y Cuiden el Navío, si las Cosas se Ponen Muy Mal los Llamaremos, si no Volvemos y el Chico si, llevenselo tan Lejos como sea Imposible de Este Infierno de Realidad- Ash a Dan y Ulrich

-¿Estan Seguros?- Shun

Los PokeRangers Miran el Submundo y encuentran el Abismo en donde Estan sus Enemigos Misticos de su Planeta, Tal vez vayan a Morir, pero no lo haran sin Liberar al Humano.

-Que pase lo que Tenga que Pasar- Ash Transformandose

El Resto de los PokeRangers se Transforman y Sacan los PokeCycles del Navío y Arrancan hacia la Fortaleza de Malamar, con la Esperanza de que el Chico Humano no este sufriendo por la Maldad Venenosa de El Pokemon Maligno.

**Fortaleza de Malamar…**

La cual era un Calabozo en un Abismo con las Jaulas llenas de Pokemones diferentes, todos sin ser Yakis y se Veian Aterrados, Desesperados y los Mas Grandes estaban Furiosos, unos Yakis llevaron a un Ursaring a un Circulo Magico Demoniaco, y unas 6 Braixen con Vestidos de _Miko_ de Color Negro **(N/A: La Ropa con la que Debuto Miyoru en el Capitulo 24, pero sin la Camisa)** recitan un Antiguo Hechizo para llenarlo de lo que es El Submundo: Odio.

Una Delphox que Parece ser su Líder Recita el Mantra Final.

-Oh Gran Espiritu que se Alimenta del Odio, Señor que concede los Poderes que Rigen la Oscuridad, ¡SEÑOR SUPREMO DE LA MALDAD, LLENA A ESTE INFIEL CON TU PERDÓN!- Saca su vara y le Lanza un Rayo Negro al Ursaring

El Pokemon Oso suelta un Gran Grito de Dolor y Terror, se cae al suelo y parece estar Muerto, de Golpe sus Ojos se Abren pero Brillan en el Tono Morado y Negro de los Yakis, el Ursaring se Pone Totalmente Rabioso y Ataca todo lo que Tenga enfrente, La Delphox usa "Hipnosis" y lo pone Bajo su Embrujo.

-Ahora eres La Nueva Mascota de mi Amo... Un nuevo Yaki-

El Pokemon Ruge de Dolor y se envuelve un una Aura Morada y se Vuelve el Yaki Nivel 2, todos los Pokemon en las Jaulas se Muestran demasiado Aterrados por Esa Horrible transformación.

El Amo llega y ve el Fruto de la Magia Oscura de su Nueva Bruja y sus Sequidoras.

-Realmente Magnifico, Witch Delphox, Ahora tendremos Mas Yakis a nuestro Alcance-

-Es un Honor que Piense Así, Amo Malamar, sus Enemigos estaran a su Merced- Witch Delphox haciendo una Reverencia.

Los Rangers observan Todo ese Ritual y deben evitar caer en El, los Yakis por si solos Ya son Malos, pero con Poderes de Ranger serian Peores.

-Esto es Malo- Clemont Asustado

Brock ve al Humano resistiendo el Control pero Malamar le Aplasta mas la Mente.

-Si, pero el Humano Esta Peor, Miren- Brock señalando a Malamar

Los Rangers ven como Tortura a Todo aquel que se le Resiste, sabian que su Poder Psiquico es grande pero no tanto como Para Torturar a un Humano.

-Hay que Ayudarlo- Bonnie

-Pero debemos salvar a los demás Pokemon también- Ash viendo las Jaulas

-Iris- Cilan- Si Le hiciste la tarea de Calculo a Dan, ¿Puedes Calcular una Estrategia para Liberar al Chico y los Pokemon al Mismo Tiempo?-

La RangerDroide lo piensa un Momento y comienza a Analizar los Terrenos de la Fortaleza, Celdas de 9 Metros de Alto y 15 de Alto, Paredes lo Bastante Firmes para que un Ejercito Yaki suba, pero no para soportar Impactos de cañones Pirata y el Navío los Tiene, pero con Láser en lugar de balas de Cañón, la Ranger Androide ya tiene el Plan y se lo Dice a sus Amigos y Compañeros Ranger.

El Navío esta encubierto en las Nubes del Submundo, los Cañones estan en Posición y Cargados.

-A Señal de Iris- Indica Ash

El Malamar siente Presencia de humanos en su Mundo, Mira el Borde del Abismo y encuentra a sus Enemigos del Mundo de la Superficie.

-¡INTRUSOS!- Malamar

Los Yakis rugen y se dirigen Trepando los muros hacia los Rangers, pero no saben que van hacia una Trampa.

-¡YA!- Iris

Los Cañones disparan a los Muros y estos comienzan a Colapsar derribando a los Cientos de Yakis y estos caen como una Avalancha.

-¡Necesito un Monstruo, Idiotas Incompetentes!- Malamar

Beheyem se Retira a su Laboratorio para la Creación de otro Monstruo para la Destrucción de los Rangers, los Cuales descienden y Atacan a los Yakis.

Mientras Serena, Conner y Korrina liberan a los Pokemon cautivos en las Celdas, lo cual no era tan Complicado ya que todos ellos Odian estar Prisioneros en ese Infierno.

Clemont estaba en el Navío dirigiendo los Cañones del Barco y guiando a los Pokemones Cautivos a los Portales hacia el Mundo de la Superficie, en sus Respectivos Hogares.

Los demás mientras Tanto se enfrentan a los Millones de Yakis que habitan el Submundo, Ash y Pikachu se enfrentan a los Yakis Nivel 2 y el Resto contra los Yakis Nivel 1 Mejorados.

La Pelea se Detiene al ver otra Monstruosidad del Infierno, una Mezcla de Escavalier y Barbaracle, los Brazos los Tenia Reforzados con Metal y los brazos de sus Hombros eran las Lanzas, su cabeza estaba Cubierta por un Casco de Metal del Pokemon, se ve mas Agreviso que los Monstruos que Enfrentaron Antes

-Barbaralier, Destruye a todos los Rangers- Malamar

El Monstruo se Lanza contra los Rangers, los cuales también Enfrentan a los Yakis, Ash, Conner, Pikachu y May enfrentan a Barbaralier, Dawn junto a Brock, Korrina y Clemont Tonto quien se cayo del Barco y se unio a la Pelea, el Resto ayudan a los Pokemon a escapar del Submundo con el Conjuro que usaron para Entrar, incluso le Bloquean el Paso a los Yakis

Ash lo golpea Repetidamente con su Espada pero los Golpes no pasan por el Metal de Barbaralier, Conner lo ataca por Detras dañandolo un poco, Pikachu usa "Electro Bola", no logro Dañarlo pero si Paralizarlo, May aprovecha para usa su Sable y logra Pasar el Metal, pero no la Coraza de Roca de la Abominación, Barbaralier se libera de la Paralizis y los Ataca con "Aguja Venenosa", Giro logrando golpearlos a Todos y los Enveneno, Clemont Recibe un Puñetazo de Yaki en el Estomago y Dawn le Dispara continuamente y no consique hacer algun Daño, al igual que Brock lo Ataca con su Mazo, Korrina cuerpo a cuerpo y Clemont con sus Puños, es como si sus Poderes no son tan Fuertes en el Submundo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Alfin lo entienden, aqui no son tan Poderosos como en la Superficie, estan Acabados- Malamar

-Acaba con Esto- Ash sacando la Charizardita Z- ¡Mas Alla del Batallador, MegaBatallador!- Ash pasa al Batallador que les dio el Triunfo sobre los Power Droides- ¡Llamarada Celestial, Mega Poder de Fuego, Batallador Mega-Charizard Z!-

Ash se Lanza volando contra el Monstruo y sus Golpes resultan Mas efectivos contra Barbaralier, pero aun perdia Fuerza por la Oscuridad del Submundo, el Mega Ranger Charizard usaba sus Espadas y el Monstruo estaba Defendiendose con sus Garras, los Rangers envenenados estaban siendo Retirados al Navío para curarlos del Veneno de Barbaralier el cual es muy potente, Dawn comenzo a Ayudar a su Novio y Líder contra el Monstruo, pero aun estaban en Desventaja clara, El Adefecio los ataca con una Potente "Hibrobomba" a Ambos Rangers, los Rangers Charizard y Azul caen Derrotados y con sus Poderes Desactivados, el Ranger Amarillo trata de Levantarse pero el Veneno comienza a Atacarlo desde dentro, son Retirados al Navío y este Escapa con los Pokemon Restantes

-Hay que salir de Aqui- Dawn

Serena y Fabia se preparan para el Hechizo invertido que los Trajo al Infierno, pero no saben que Tienen a un Polizonte indeseable, uno que les Traera mas Problemas cuando Lleguen a sus Casas

-Ogerfneichimza- Serena y Fabia

El Hechizo logra transportalos de Regreso a la Superficie

**Mundo Pokemon, Ruinas Blancas…**

El Navío aparece sobre las Ruinas donde Reshiram habia aparecido por Ultima Vez, los Rangers son curados de las Toxínas y heridas durante el Asalto al Submundo, ahora tendrian que Aterrizar ya que Hay Tormenta.

La Base aterriza y los Rangers Bajan de Ella con sus Poderes Desactivados para ver las Ruinas, pero sienten una Presencia Maligna y ven a Malamar y al Humano que el usa de Titere.

-Corphis Termidon ¿Que no te quieren en casa o Que?-May

-¿Acaso no lo Entienden? Siempre Volvere a este Mundo Podrido, Hasta Hacerlo Mio- Malamar

Los Rangers pensaban en como Separar al Maligno Pokemon del Humano, hasta que se les ocurrio algo, no es un Plan exactamente pero puede Resultar Efectivo.

-Si quieres que el Planeta sea Solo de Pokemon, ¿Porque usas a un Humano?- Conner

-Si, usar a un Chico Humano de marioneta es muy Bajo y Patetico- Korrina

-¡Malamar Cobarde! ¿Porque no lo liberas y Arreglamos esto de Mano a Tentaculo? Tu, Cobarde- Ash

Malamar no pudo evitar Enfurecer ante las Palabras de sus Enemigos, libera al Humano y se Apartan para que Dawn use su Potencial como un Rayo Láser y Purificar la Maldad en el Corazón del Humano, el cual la Capucha se le Vuela y Revela su Rostro, era de un Chico de Cabello Verde Palido, ojos Azules y Piel Blanca, Ash, Cilan e Iris lo Reconozen Rapidamente.

-¡¿N?!- los Rangers Amarillo, Púrpura y Verde incredulos.

El Exlíder del Equipo Plasma se levanta y ve a los que a Voluntad de Malamar eran sus Enemigos, ve a sus Amigos, la Alianza con Power Droides Tormenta Ninja y Zeo, y el Youkai con CiberDemons y Tritones se presenta con Centenares de sos Soldados.

-Así que la Marioneta de Malamar todo este Tiempo, Fuiste Tu- Ghetsis con Odio, saca un control para los Power Droides Zeo y Tormenta Ninja, los cuales tienen la Forma de sus Morphers- ¡Ataquen!-

-¡Maten a los Traidores!- Athea refiriéndose a William X y N

N avanza sin Temor y de su Mano derecha emerge un Brillo Blanco, al ceder se vio un Nuevo Morpher, pero como el Lunar Caller de Merick, pero con la Forma de Reshiram, los Rangers casi se Transforman pero…

-No amigos, Déjenmelos, Tengo asuntos Pendientes con ellos y el Submundo, ¡Es Hora de Morfosis! ¡Poder Reshiram, Forma Ranger!-

N abre su True Caller y hace igual a Merrick, el Chico aparece en las Ruinas Blancas en el Amanecer, lanza su Morpher y este Regresa envuelto en Llamas Blancas y Envuelve a N, las llamas se apagan y Muestran un Traje de Ranger color Blanco Puro, con un Enorme parecido a Reshiram, al igual que el Casco, en los Brazos tiene las Alas como Espadas que apuntan al Frente en los Antebrazos y sujetadas por empuñaduras.

Los Lideres y Rangers quedan Impactados al ver a un Ranger Nuevo, uno de un Pokemon Legendario.

-¡¿De donde salen Ustedes?!- Ben Furioso

-¡Solo Ataquen!- Giovanni

Los soldados se lanzan contra N y este posa como Sir Ivan el Ranger Dino Carga Oro

-¡Guardián de la Verdad Pura, Power Ranger Blanco Reshiram!-

El Ranger Blanco se lanza contra los CiberDemons y los Elimina Fácilmente con sus Espadas junto a los Tritones, el Ranger demuestra el Poder del Pokemon Blanco, los Power Droides Zeo lo atacan y resultan Despedasados, la Droide Rosa le lanza su Escudo pero fue Destruido por un Ataque en llamas del Sable Derecho y la Androide También, los Droides Verde y Azul atacan por Detrás pero N vuelve Alas sus Espadas y los Elimina volando, la Androide Amarilla ataca con sus Nunchakus pero es Destruida por un "Aliento de Dragón" del Ranger, el Zeo Rojo lo ataca con su Zeo Sable 5 y el Ranger Blanco usa sus Sables Blancos para Defenderse, el Zeo Droide 5 no se Defendio de un "Garra Dragón" del Nuevo Ranger y los Zeo Droides son Derrotados los Tormenta Ninja atacan sigilosamente pero N es mas Rápido con una "Llama Fusión" y los Elimina

El Ranger ve a los Lideres- ¿Quien Sigue?-

Elementor en su Forma Tierra surge debajo de el pero se Aleja Volando, cambia a Otra Forma Elemental, una que su Cuerpo se Vuelve Azul Marino y de su Espalda Surgen Espinas como Leves Chorros de Agua.

-AGUA- Ruge el Almirante

N ataca con un "Lanzallamas" y Elementor con "Hidropulso", el cual crea una Cortina de Humo y el Ranger usa "Aliento de Dragón" y logra Bañarlo y Paralizarlo, William se une a la Pelea y es Eliminado Rapidamente con un "Cabezazo Zen"

-Como decía mi Abuelita: "Nunca hay Retirada ni Rendición"- Ben

William es lanzado cerca del Ex-príncipe y este se Aterra.

-AHHH, ¡Retirada, Rendición!-

El Youkai se Retira y la Alianza también, no sin antes sacar un Detonador de Bomba, pero en vez de Explotar reactiva a los Ranger Droides y estos se Unen con sus Respectivos Equipos y Forman el Super Zeo Megazord y el Hurracaine Megazord, los Rangers Pokemon se Transforman y Llaman a sus Zords, pero Tambien Aparece Barbaralier en Versión Gigante, N escucha una Voz en su Cabeza y una Pokebola Blanca aparece en su Mano.

-¡Ven Zord Reshiram!- N Lanzandola

La Pokebola va al Corazón de las Ruinas y se une a un Reshiram Mecanico, el cual activa su Reactor en su cola.

-¡Pokebola Reshiram, Contacto!- el Zord hace su sonido característico y Sale Volando de las Ruinas hacia N, el cual Salta hacia el y aparece en la Cabina del Zord.

-¿Que es todo esto?- N Impactado

-_N, Si me oyes, Unamos el Gran Arceus Megazord con el Zord Reshiram, Eso deberia darnos la Ventaja Sobre ellos- _Ash

-¿Ash? Como es que…-

-_Te lo explicamos Después, ahora Necesitamos que Hagas esto-_

-Ok, ¡Zord Reshiram, Combinación!- N

El Zord se Envuelve en llamas y va hacia los PokeZords, Reshiram sujeta con sus patas la Espalda de Pikachu y va al Pecho Uniéndose, las Alas se Desprenden y el Abren paso a Piplup y Axew para los Brazos, el Reactor sigue donde esta para Darle vuelo, la Cabeza de Reshiram va a donde iba la del Arceus Megazord y obtiene un Visor en los Ojos, los Zords Onix y Pansage vuelven a ser las Piernas y el Pecho del Pokemon Blanco se Separa y se vuelve armadura, las Alas se unen a los Zord Axew y Piplup Dándole Manos y Espadas.

-¡Gran Reshiram Megazord!

Los Seis Ranger aparecen en la cabina y la Batalla comienza.

El Super Zeo Megazord ataca con su Sable pero es Repelido por el Colmillo Afilado y le regresa el Golpe con un Disparo de Piplup, el Hurracaine lo Ataca por el Aire pero el Megazord Emprende vuelo y los Ataca con "Giga Impacto" y logra Vencerlo, y con un "Atactrueno" también al Super Zeo, Barbaralier usa "Aguja Venenosa" pero no resulta en nada, el Megazord lo Eleva Hasta el Espacio y Prepara su Ataque decisivo.

El Reactor se Coloca Sobre el Pico de Piplup y se Carga un "Llama Fusión" de Proporciones Epicas.

-¡Mega Llama Fusión!-

El Megazord Ruge y Lanza el Ataque y Carboniza al Monstruo del Submundo.

-¡Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, La Victoria es Nuestra!-

**Planeta Imperio…**

Gwen trataba de calmar al Llorón, Sunset fue a Destruir Cráteres y Lon estaba Trabajando en algo para "Superar" los Rangers

-Solo Necesito Energía, y estará Listo- Lon

**Mundo Pokemon, Ruinas Blancas…**

Los Rangers ven a su Nuevo Compañero, aunque el no Piensa en lo Mismo.

-Solo necesito Tiempo, el Submundo me Hizo hacer cosas Terribles y Necesito pensarlo- N Desanimado

Los Rangers lo entienden, fue forzado a Hacer esas cosas Horribles, pero Podra Perdonarse y Lograr que el Submundo Pague por lo que le Hizo.

**En un Bosque Oscuro…**

Y hablando del Diablo, Paul estaba Enfrentando a Darkray, el cual usaba sus Poderes Ranger para Reforzar los Suyos, pero estaba en Desventaja Contra la Megaevolución Oscura de Aggron, el Ranger Malvado Buscaba lo que siempre Quiso: Poder, y no le Importa Matar para Conseguirlo.

-Darkray, tu Me Perteneces Ahora- Paul Usa su Poder Oscuro en la Aggronita y esta Absorbe al Pokemon junto con sus Poderes, Todos Sus Poderes.

Un Ranger Pokemon Original ha Caído, y Aun quedan 11 mas, Ahora ningún Ranger en Todo el Multiverso Esta A Salvo... A partir de Ahora

**Fin del Capitulo…**

_Nació__ un Nuevo Ranger, el Submundo perdió Poder y ahora Necesitan la Ayuda Posible para vencer al Mal en el Planeta, pero una cosa es Segura "La Libertad es un Derecho de Todos"_


	31. ¿Cual es tu Lado?

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 31

¿Cual es tu Lado?

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: N con su Traje de Ranger sin el Casco entre dos Caminos, uno Amarillo donde estaban los PokeRangers, y el otro un Camino Morado donde esta la Alianza, el Youkai y Malamar, sin que el Ranger se de Cuenta de que hay una Silueta de una Mujer Mitad Araña Sobre El._**

_Un Ranger Nacio, el ultimo aparece, pero la Confusión se Apodera de el cuando al Mal sirvió, pero ahora solo se Puede esperar lo mejor, porque Nadie quiere lo Peor, todo lo que Lleguen a ser, Depende de una sola Persona._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío Ranger, en el Océano…**

Los Rangers estaban Viendo las Grabaciones del Combate del Ranger Blanco Puro, pero aun no sabian si el estaria del lado del Bien, o estar en Contra de ellos.

-Pero no podemos Forzarlo, el tiene que Escoger- Conner Serio

Clemont Recordó de los Archivos Ranger que Tommy fue el Primer Ranger Malvado, el podría dar algún consejo sobre el Asunto para evitar Conflictos o Problemas.

-Ash, ¿Y si vamos a la columna Lanza? Tommy nos podría decir que Podemos hacer en estos Casos- Clemont

-Necesitamos saber más sobre los Rangers que Inician Malvados, Vamos a la Columna Lanza, Gracias Clemont- Ash

La Base se Alista para Volar a la Columna Lanza, sin Embargo ellos no son los Unicos con una Idea en la Mente.

**Cuartel de la Alianza…**

Ghegtsis estaba Destruyendo Todo Objeto que tuviera en Frente, ya que el Chico que mas Odia se Convirtió en un Power Ranger, el Líder del Equipo Plasma se Relaja y recuerda que hay un nuevo plan para Destruir a los Rangers, pero primero: Debe ir a Buscar algo en el Planeta Tierra, en la Ciudad de Angel Grove específicamente.

Ghegtsis llega a su Bosque y Busca algo que podria ser de Utilidad para la Destrucción de sus Enemigos, despues de Buscar en un Claro Especifico del Bosque, Encontro Restos de Robot, para ser mas Preciso un Casco de Robot Femenino y Patas de Araña Mecanicas con Garras Mortales.

-Esto Servira para Destruir a ese niño de la Selva y los Ranger en el proceso, pero ahora debo Desaparecer para evitar un Encuentro con la Guardiana y sus Mascotas, No desesperen, cuando los PokeRangers sean Aniquilados- Abre un Portal- Ustedes son los Siguientes en mi Lista- lo Cruza y Desaparece de Angel Grove por Completo.

**Planeta Imperio…**

Lon Recibio las Partes ya que Ghegtsis las Envío a traves del Portal, las Mira en un Escanee y ve a que Cuerpo pertenecieron, se sorprendió Tanto y comienza a Trabajar en ellas para Crearles un Nuevo Cuerpo, el Mismo Robot Femenino con las Patas de Araña en la Espalda, Ojos Morados pero apagados indicando Desactivación, Armadura Blanca ya que le Falta Color.

-Falta Algo- Medita Lon, pero se le Vino a la Mente algo, ADN

Lon se quedo Dormido Tras Registrar de que ADN podria Darle Poder a la Robot, Sunset entro y vio el Armazón, vio falta de Energía y ADN, usa un Simple Mechon de Cabello, una gota de Saliva recién escupida y las Coloco en la Robot, usa su Magia y le da Poder, La Armadura Blanca se Volvió Amarilla con detalles Rojos, Ojos Verdes, Casco color Fuego y las Garras Adquieren Picos dándole Más Filo y Mortalidad.

-Estoy Viva- la Robot Alegre- Me Llamo Airachnid, y estoy en Eterna Gratitud contigo… Madre-

-Sí, y ahora me Eres Leal… Hija Mia- Sunset con una sonrisa Fría

-Sí Madre, ¿Que quieres que Haga?-

-Dime que Tanto Odias a Dawn Shinya-

Airachnid Apreto con Furia Dientes y Puños, tal parece que el Youkai borro sus recuerdos de Yubel, Trini y los Rangers Furia Dragón/Legendaria, para que su Odio este Dirigido solo a los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon.

-Mucho Más que que a Astronema-

-Excelente, Porque quiero que Destruyas a esa Ranger y Traigas a tu Padre el Ranger Amarillo-

La Nueva Airachnid va al Mundo Pokemon a trabajar en como hacer que los Rangers sean separados para que la Nueva Odiada sea Destruida.

**Mundo Pokemon, Navío…**

Los Rangers están Buscando a N con los Radares Morficos del Navío, pero parece que olvidaron registrar la Huella de Energía del Morpher en la computadora, y lo están buscándolo a Ciegas.

-Genial, ahora estamos buscando una Aguja en un Pajar... A Ciegas- Cilan Molesto

-Lo se, pero hay que Encontrarlo- Ash

Los Rangers aun intentan ver como encontrar a su Amigo pero parece que Deberían Darse prisa, ya que el Youkai tiene Planes.

**Ruinas Blancas…**

N estaba Contemplando el Cielo Nocturno desde las Ruinas Blancas, se Cuestiona de ser un Ranger si el ha Servido al Mal, algo imperdonable para el, no paraba de Preguntarse "¿Porqué alguien del Mal tiene que Convertirse en un Ranger?".

-Esto debe ser un Error- N

-_No es un Error_\- una Voz muy Conocida por Los Power Rangers

N se sobresalto y saco un Palo de Madera para Defenderse si era un Agresor, pero se doy Cuenta de que la Voz se escucha en su Cabeza.

-¿Quien es?- N

-_Mi Nombre es Zordon de Eltar, se de ti, Así También como se de los Otros Rangers de Este Planeta y la Tierra y sus __Dimensiones_-

-¿Como?- N

-_Yo le di sus Poderes a los Primeros Rangers, y se de las Dudas que Tienes, Me contacto contigo desde el Plano Astral, ¿Sabes Porqué?_\- Zordon

-Si, supe que usted se Sacrifico para que el Multiverso Sobreviviera, pero ¿Porqué yo soy uno? Servi al Mal, use mi Vinculo para algo Sin Sentido, Solo Merezco ser Destruido- N Desanimado

-_Dejas que Hable tu Culpa, déjame Despejar tu Duda con Otra Duda, ¿Acaso Crees que Eres el Primer Ranger que inicia Sirviendo al Mal?-_ Zordon Amablemente

N estaba algo Confundido pero Recordó que el no fue el primero, Tommy lo Era, había iniciado siendo el Ranger Verde de Rita Repulsa, Ryan siendo Manipulado por las Palabras de Diabolico, Merrick por la Mascara del Duque Org Zenaku, Hunter y Blake habian sido Engañados por Lothor, Trent estaba controlado por la Dino Energía Blanca Malvada por Mesogog y Tyzoon lo habian Convertido en uno de los Monstruos de Moltor.

-No, pero dudo que Ellos me Acepten ya que me usarón para Destruirlos- N

-_Solo te dire esto, A pesar de que Tommy Inicio siendo Malvado, Jasón, Trini, Billy, Kimberly y Zach, lucharon con Uñas y Dientes Para Liberarlo y Permitieron a Tommy unirse para lograr Grandes cosas Juntos, eso también lo Haras, pero al Lado de los PokeRangers-_ Zordon Amablemente

N lo pensó y vio que tenia Razón, los Rangers Mighty Morphing aceptaron a Tommy aun si el Inicio Malvado, aunque Sean diferentes, no Cambia algo: su Amistad que Ocurrió en Unova con los Pokemon, Cilan, Iris y Ash.

-Muchas Gracias Zordon, por Todo- N ahora Animado

-_No N, solo Recuerda que el que fue Ranger una Vez, Siempre lo Sera, y hay algo que Tienes que Decirle a los Rangers de este Planeta y al Consejo-_ Zordon Preocupado

-Lo Escucho- N

-_La Magia del Planeta se esta Debilitando, Alguien esta Cazando a los Rangers Originales de este Mundo y Drenando sus Poderes, Desconozco lo que Puede Planear, Pero tu, los Rangers y Todos los Aliados que Tengan y puedan Hacer tienen que Evitar que Este Planeta Caiga a Manos del Mal, ya que aqui es el Hogar de una de las Especies mas Poderosas y Misteriosas del Multiverso, Buena Suerte y que el Poder y sus Auras los Proteja_\- Zordon Termina de Hablarle al Ranger Blanco Puro

N ya no Duda, Intentara Buscar el Navío, pero ya que es una Base que no Podria estar Dos Veces en el Mismo Lugar, sera Dificil.

-Salvo que- N saca el True Caller de su Bolsillo- ¡Poder Reshiram, Forma Ranger!-

N se Transforma y vuela para Buscar por el Aire, pero una Red Pegajosa lo Atrapa del Tobillo y lo Tira al piso con Fuerza, N se levanta y ve a la responsable.

-Tu eres el Ranger Nuevo, seras Muy Facil de Cazar- Airachnid Extendiendo sus Garras

-Lo dices porque no vistes a los PokeRangers patear Traseros mas Grandes que el Tuyo- N Usando "Aire Cortante" contra la Cazadora

Airachnid recibe un poco de Daño por los Golpes Afilados, pero no se Detiene en eso y Comienza a Disparar Láseres desde los Ojos y N los Desvia por poco pero casi es alcanzado por las Garras Venenosas de la Antes Cazadora de Ivan Ooze y Astronema, el Ranger la ataca con sus Sables pero el Blindaje resiste los golpes y Cortes del Ranger, Airachnid dispara De nuevo y le Acesta varios disparos y lo Deja Inconsciente, Airachnid Extiende su Aguijon Tóxico y se Acerca para Envenenar a N, pero se Detiene y sostiene su Cabeza del Dolor.

-_"Destruye a los Rangers, Trae a Ketchum con Vida y Traeme el Cadaver Intoxicado de Shinya"-_ Sunset Telepaticamente

Airachnid se Retira con una Mirada Profunda y Totalmente Perdida- Si Madre-

N se Retira sigilosamente y vuela en Busca del Navío, lo cual no Tarda más de unos 45 Minutos ya que esta sobrevolando en Pueblo Ambrette para Observar el Laboratorio Paleontologico y el Acuario, Dan y los Demás fueron al Templo Ranger y los Rangers Ninja a su Dimensión para Protegerla de Ataques del Youkai, la Alianza, el Submundo o de los Tres, los PokeRangers bajan y son Recibidos por Disparos Verdes, al levantarse vieron a Airachnid acercarse.

-Power Ranger Fuerza Pokemon, Identificados, Proceder a Eliminar, ¡CyberDemons, Tyranodronnes, Triptoides Ataquen!- Airachnid

-¡Es Hora de Morfosís!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Blaziken/Feraligatr/Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne/Lucario, Forma Ranger!-

Los Rangers desvainan sus Armas y atacan a los Soldados, los cuales son un poco mas Resistentes cada Encuentro, aun mas los Tyranodronnes, Dawn es apartada por una Red de Araña y queda en un Rincón Apartado del Bosque.

La Ranger pasa a su Forma Evolución para estar preparada para un Ataque Sorpresivo o de un oponente Poderoso, y algunas veces es Odioso tener la Razón, una Rafaga de Aire Naranja la derriba, la Ranger se levanta a ver a su oponente y ve a Airachnid con las Patas Extendidas y las Garras También.

-Hola Dawn, mi Madre la Emperatriz Sunset Shimmer te envía Saludos y ¡Muerte!- Airachnid disparando Chorros de su Veneno desde las Patas

La Ranger Dispara para disipar el Veneno a traves de Agua Fría, lo Cual funciona pero unas Gotas pequeña solo Marchitan pedazos césped, Airachnid se lanza contra Dawn y esta vuelve su Blaster a Tridente y Batallan con Armas Filosas, la Ranger golpea las Garras de Airachnid en esfuerzo para Bloquearlas, la Cazadora aun Trata de liquidara, Ash destruyo con su Espada a varios Tyranodronnes y Triptoides y siente una corriente Eléctrica en el Aire y encuentra a Dawn peleando contra Airachnid con una Seria Dificultad, el Ranger se libra de los que pueden bloquear el Paso, llega hasta Ellas y amenaza a Airachnid apuntándole su Espada en el Cuello.

-Si valoras en algo tu Miserable Vida, Atras- Ash, para su sorpresa ella Retrocedio totalmente Sumisa- Ah, ¿Que acaba de pasar?-

-Solo destruire a Shinya, no peleare Contra ti Padre-

Los dos Rangers se quedaron Estáticos, pero mas Ash ya que se dirigio a el Como "Padre", lo cual es algo Incomodo.

-Eso es raro, aun para los Monstruos de Nuestros Enemigos- Dawn

El Ranger Amarillo no puede Evitar tener la Megapiedra en Mano por si es una Trampa de Sunset, pero la Cazadora Comienza a Disparar sus Láseres contra Ambos y le da A Dawn y a la Megapiedra, no la Destruyo pero si la Alejo del Ranger, Airachnid Atrapa a Ambos con sus Redes, N llega desde el Cielo y Corta la Seda de la Araña con sus Sables.

-¡N! Viniste- Ash aliviado

-Si, no podia dejar que mis Amigos fueran Destruidos-

Airachnid parece que esta en Desventaja por la aparición del Ranger Blanco Puro, sonrio maliciosamente al ver a una Pareja con un Niño salir del Laboratorio de Paleontologia, Airachnid los intercepta y Atrapa al Niño que parece ser el Hijo de la Pareja, los Rangers llegan tarde y la Cazadora Pone su Aguijón en el Cuello como Amenaza.

-Bajen sus Armas, Sacrificen a la Azul y que el Amarillo Vuelva a la Ciudadela- Exige Airachnid

Ash ve el Laboratorio y a Amaura y Aurorus Preparando un Ataque, parece que entienden toda la Situación.

-No lo Creo Robot- Ash ocultando su Temor a que esa Araña hiera a Otras Personas

Los Dos Pokemones prehistoricos lanzan un "Rayo de Hielo" Combinado y logran que la Cazadora acabe congelada lo Suficiente para que no se Mueva, la Familia se va del lugar Rápidamente.

La Cazadora de Descongela y va a Encarar a Amaura y Aurorus, pero de la Nada salen un Tyrunt y Tyrantrum y los Protegen, los Rangers no saben porque ayudaron, pero aprovechan ese Apoyo para Pelear con Ariachnid.

-Ahora mas Apoyo, ¡Mas Allá del Batallador, MegaBatallador!- Ash Activa su Batallador- ¡Llamarada Celestial, Mega Poder de Fuego, Batallador Mega-Charizard Z!-

-Mi Turno, ¡Mas Allá de la Evolución, Megaevolución!- Korrina Megaevolucionando

Airachnid se Lanza contra los Rangers, pero ahora ya no se Limitan, Serena la ataca con un "Lanzallamas" centrado al Pecho, Clemont la ataca por Detrás y usa "Mega golpe" logrando aturdirla, Brock y Cilan no se quedan Atrás y usan "Tumba de Rocas" y logran Atraparla.

-Muy bien Cazadora de Cuarta, Rindete- Brock

Airachnid lo Envuelve en redes y lo lanzo contra un Edificio.

-Cuando dije que te Rindieras no Significa que me Tengas que arrojar a un Edificio- Brock adolorido

Airachnid sale de las Rocas y golpea con sus Patas a Cilan y lo Noquea, Iris la ataca con unos recién instalados Extendo-Brazos como los del Inspector Gadget, Atrapa las Patas de la Cazadora con el Brazo Derecho y la abofetea con el Izquierdo, pero Airachnid carga sus Patas con Energía y Electrocuta a la RangerDroide, Serena y May usan un Ataque Combinado de Fuego, Serena usando "Fuego Místico" y May "Giro de Fuego", la Cazadora esquivo todos los Golpes y las Embiste con sus Garras, logrando Herirlas y Derrotarlas, la Cazadora fija su Vista en Bonnie quien a un Pelea contra algunos CyberDemons y Triptoides, por alguna Razón quiere Coleccionarla, se lanza contra Ella pero Korrina la Repele con "Puño Incremento", Airachnid se le ocurre una Idea Divertida, Korrina se lanza contra la Robot y esta la Atrapa y el Inyecta algo, no es Veneno, suelta a la Ranger y esta Descativa sus Poderes ya que Siente algo Raro en el Estomago, algo que se Conoce como: Diarrea.

-Ay Cielos, amigos realmente quisiera Ayudar pero...- Otro dolor- ¡Tengo que Encontrar un Baño!- Korrina Corriendo al Acuario como Demente para Buscar un Baño

-¿Que les Parecio mi Regalo? Una Ranger con Problema Estomacal- Airachnid Riendo como loca

-Esto- Cilan atacando con "Garra Sombra"

El ataque da en el Blanco y Airachnid lo contraataca con una Telaraña y lo Arroja contra un Arbol.

Los que quedaron en pie se Reúnen para idear una Estrategia.

-Esto este muy Feo- Conner

-Si, ¿Que hacemos?- Bonnie

Ash penso un Momento y recordo su Potencial.

-Conner, Dawn, Clemont, Tengo una Idea, solo necesito unas Piedras, Comunes-

Las consigen en el Suelo, La idea de Ash era Simple, Crear Nuevas Megapiedras, solo Necesita Tiempo y Concentración, pero Airachnid Tiene Otras ideas.

-Nos encargaremos- Pikachu, Acompañado de Bonnie y Serena quien ya se Recupero

Pikachu se lanza contra Ella y logra Golpearla con su Lanza, Airachnid lo iba a Atravesar con una de Sus Patas Arácnidas, pero Serena le lanza un "Fuego Místico" para Hacerla Retroceder, Bonnie usa "Frote" para Dejarla Inmovilizada.

-Ok amigos, lo que vayan a hacer háganlo Rápido, No sabemos por cuanto Tiempo más Estará Así- Serena preocupada

Ash logra Concentrarse y Crea Megapiedras Especiales, Una celeste con el Centro Azul Oscuro en los Bordes y Blanco en el medio para Dawn, Azul oscuro con el Centro Rojo en los bordes y celeste en Medio para Conner, una Verde con el Centro con el Centro Marrón en los bordes y Rojo en el Medio para Clemont, los tres sacan Piedras Llave de sus Bolsillos y las Colocan en sus Morphers y las Piedras llave Bajo los Aparatos, Dawn conserva su Forma Evolución y Deciden Igualar el Marcador.

-¡Más Alla de la Evolución, Megaevolución!- Conner, Clemont y Dawn

**(N/A: estas son Megaevoluciones Fanmade, así que los Derechos de Imagen le pertenecen a su Creador(es), estas son: Mega Chesnaught: Primera Imagen. Mega Empoleon: Segunda Imagen. Mega Feraligatr: Cuarta Imagen)**

Los 3 Rangers entran al estado de Megaevolución y se Preparan Para Atacar, Airachnid Llama mas CyberDemons y Tyranodronnes, los 4 Rangers Megaevolucionados se lanzan contra los Soldados y estos son Hormigas comparados con los Rangers, los Demás se Recuperan y se unen a la Batalla, May Recibe la Blazikenita y Piedra Llave lanzada por Ash y la Ranger Blaziken Megaevoluciona, los Rangers se deshacen fácilmente de los Soldados usando sus Armas y ahora van por la Reina.

Airachnid golpea con sus Garras, pero Cilan y Brock las Rompen, Iris Extiende su brazo y la Golpea de lleno en el Rostro, Serena y Bonnie la Atacan con "Lanzallamas" e "Impactrueno" dañandola un Poco, Korrina usa "Aura Esfera" y golpea a la Cazadora, pero Vuelve Rápidamente al Baño y N Ataca con "Llama Fusión", los Rangers Mega Evolucionados se Lanzan y atacan en Conjunto, Dawn la golpeo en el Costado con sus Nuevas aletas y estas Tienen un Poder Masivo, Conner Saco un Arma como la De Brock en su Forma Steelix, pero como Mega Feraligatr y ataca las Patas, Clemont Resiste los Disparos con su Nueva Armadura y la Golpea con inmensa fuerza, Ash usa sus Espadas y la hiere más de lo que ya Estaba, los Rangers se Reúnen y Airachnid ni Pudo ni Podrá Defenderse mas.

-De todas mis Prezas... De Todo el Multiverso... ¡Ustedes son los que Mas Odio- Airachnid con Odio

-Pues Ódianos, Porque nunca nos Derrotaran- Ash

Los Rangers Cargan Energía y aparecen sus Pokemon como espectros de Energía.

-¡Energía Poke-Universal!- Gritan los Rangers

Los Espectros se Lanzan a Airachnid y estos la Atacan, para que la Maligna Cazadora Acabe Explotando y Dejando de Existir.

-_"Eso fue por ti, Trini_\- Piensa Ash con Respeto

**Navío Ranger...**

Los Ranger van al Navío y reciben a N ya que el vivirá eco Ellos.

-Gracias amigos, no se Arrepentirán- N

-Tranquilo amigo- Iris

-Si, siéntete como en Casa- Ash

Ash sentía un Poco de Preocupación en N, ya que el es de los que le Preocupan las Cosas de Vida o Muerte.

-N, si quieres decir algo, dilo- Ash

-Bueno, el Creador de los Poderes Ranger, Zordon de Eltar me dijo que les Comunique esto: "La Magia del Mundo Pokemon se esta Debilitando, Alguien esta Cazando a los Rangers Originales de este Planeta, no conoce lo que planea pero debemos Impedirlo, Buena Suerte y que el Poder y sus Auras los Proteja"-

-"_La Magia del Mundo Pokemon se esta Debilitando", pero no Puedo evitar Preguntar "¿Que Sigue?"_\- Piensan todos los Rangers

**Tierra, Japón...**

Los Rangers Samurai estaban Peleando contra un atacante Desconocido para Ellos, Era Paul en su Forma de Drapion, descanza de su Caceria de los PokeRangers Originales, así que Aumenta sus Poderes Morficos Cazando a Otros Rangers, ya Cazo y Dreno a los Megaforce ahora esta Cazando a los Samurai.

Kevin dispara su Hidro-Arco pero Paul simplemente las bloqueo y uso "Veneno X" logrando Destruir su Arma.

-¿Quien es este Tipo?- Kevin Asombrado y Adolorido

-No lo se, Pero es Muy Poderozo- Antonio

-Subiré el Nivel, ¡Caja Negra, Modo Super Samurai!- Jayden

Paul simplemente Suelta una Risa y Mega Evoluciona a Dark Mega-Aggron, el y Jayden se lanzan entre si y Paul hace una movida Sucia y Usa "Bomba imán" y Ataca a Jayden y luego usa "Hiperrayo" contra Todos Los Rangers dejándolos Paralizados del Dolos, pero con sus Poderes aun Activos.

\- Novatos, hasta Esos Mega Rangers dieron mas Pelea que ustedes- el Pecho de Paul Brilla en un Rojo Sangriento, usa el "Ala Mortífera" de Yveltal y Drena toda Energía Vital que Toque y Alcanza a los Rangers y Drena Sus Poderes y Convierte sus Samuraizers en Piedra

Una Caceria de Rangers Acaba de Comenzar y esta Lejos de Terminar, una Carrera Contra el Tiempo inicia y con este Cazador de Poder Suelto, Ningun ser vivo del Multiverso, Estara a salvo Nunca.

**Fin del Capitulo…**

_N escogió el Bando Correcto, pero Dos Generaciones sufrieron la Máxima Derrota, Astronema pudo ser Feroz, pero ella en Cinismo y Frialdad Contra Paul, Parece la Menos Fría en comparación, un Nuevo Poder Temible Nacio, y ese Poder Aumenta a Cada Segundo que Respira._


	32. Miedo al Poder

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 32

Miedo al Poder

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: los 5 Primeros PokeRangers con la Cabeza Baja y los Morphers Tirados en el Suelo, los Rangers se veían Aterrados._**

_Ahora N se unió, los Rangers Recuperan a un Amigo, pero tambíen adquieren algo que los Puede Bloquear en mas de una Forma, también contaran con nuevos Aliados en esta Lucha._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**En una Isla de Otra Dimensión…**

En una Isla todo parece Tranquilidad, pero Aparece una especie de Rayo Azul en una Playa, se detiene y Parece que su creador es un Erizo Antropomórfico (Significado: Rasgos similares a los de los humanos, Como Caminar en Dos Miembros, Brazos, Etc, eso creo yo) de Piel Azul alrededor del cuerpo, con Pequeñas Excepciones, como en el Pecho y Hocico de color Melocotón, con un Pañuelo Marrón atado al Cuello, Ojos Verdes y Correas que Parecen Vendas Blancas en en sus Manos cubiertas con Guantes Blancos, parte de los Brazos, Tobillos y alrededor de Zapatos Rojo Apagado con hebillas Doradas, Sus púas muy Puntiagudas y con algunos Mechones Sobresalientes.

El Erizo encontró una Pelota de Playa y como extra un Coco, corrio generando una Estela Azul y fue a una Choza y Encontró a un Zorro bajito Color Ámbar y de Piel Blanca bipedo, Tres Mechones de Cabello Ámbar Sobresalientes, Gafas Marrones con Lentes Naranjas, Guantes Blancos de Minero, Zapatillas Rojas con las Puntas Blancas, con Calcetines Blancos y vendas alrededor de los Pies y Tobillos, pero su Rasgos mas Sobresaliente era que Tiene Dos Colas.

-¡Tails!- El Erizo llegando- Encontré la Pelota y como Extra un Coco-

-Sonic, llegue hace poco, y ¿Knuckles golpeo muy Fuerte la Pelota Otra vez?- El Zorro llamado Tails

Antes de Responder apareció una Erizo Femenina Color Rosa con Piel igual a la de del Erizo que Corresponde al Nombre "Sonic", pero la Púas están dobladas hacia Abajo como cabello, Ojos Verdes, Parece ser mas Delgada que Sonic y Tails, vistiendo un Top Rosa fiusha con Dos botones Amarillo, Vendas Blancas alrededor de su Cintura, con Anillos Dorados y Cintas Purpuras en las Muñecas, las Manos cubiertas por Guantes Blancos, Medias Purpuras, Zapatos Rosa Apagado y Rosa Claro con dos Taches Dorados en Cada uno.

-¡Sonic!- la Eriza

-Amy ¿que Ocurre, Eggman De nuevo?- Sonic

-No, solo una Peculiar Fijación de su atención a un Erizo capaz de ir 200,412,63 Kilómetros Cuadrados más Rápido que la Velocidad del Sonido- un Echidna Rojo de Cabello llegandole a las Axilas, Mas Alto que el Resto, Piel Melocotón, Ojos Purpuras, usaba Zapatos Amarillos con Punta Marrón, Vendas en los Tobillos bajo Calcetines Verdes, en lugar de Guantes tenia Vendas en sus Manos que Tienen dos Picos en los Nudillos.

Los tres quedaron un Poco Confundidos ya que el Echidna solo Parece ser el Fortachon sin Cerebro.

-Knuckles, ¿Dijiste algo inteligente?- Sonic, pero luego se Alarmo- ¡Santo Dios, Knuckles dijo algo inteligente, Es Señal del Apocalipsis!- se Calmo- Genial, ahora Parezco Sticks-

-Descuiden, eso de Seguro no es Nada- una Tejón Salvaje Naranja con Ojos Azules, Cabello de dos Coletas muy Gruesas Atadas con Vinchas Auburn Marrones, Vistiendo un Pedazo de Tela Gris lo bastante Largo para cubrirle en Pecho, Estomago Descubierto, Falda Atada con Cinturón de cuerda Castaño, Collar atado con Conchas Marinas, Pulsera Espiral Metal en el Brazo Izquierdo, Brazalete Amarillo y Verde Oscuro en el Bicep Derecho y Zapatos con Correas Gris, Marrón y Negro.

-Sticks calmada, Amy mas que atenta y Knuckles Listo, esto es Extraño- Tails Confundido

Amy, Knuckles y la tejón llamada Sticks sienten Dolores de Cabeza y cuando Pararon, parecen Confundidos.

-¿Como llegue aquí?- Amy

-No se como has llegado Aqui, ni yo se como no se haber llegado aqui- Knuckles

-De seguro es una Conspiración de llevarnos de un lugar a Otro y Borrarnos la memoria para no saber Donde Vivimos- Sticks con Gran Paranoia

Tails y Sonic están Confundidos por como actúan sus Amigos, pero ignoran Detalles en Otro lado

**Mundo Pokemon, Navio…**

**Minutos Antes**

Los Rangers estaban revisando los Sistemas de Comunicación ya que captan Frecuencias Extrañas, al mismo tiempo investigan los repentinos Cambios de Personalidad y Mentales de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, ya que se vuelven mas Fastidiosos y se daban Nombres Extraños, llamaban a Serena Amy, a Bonnie Sticks y Clemont Knuckles.

-Muy bien, ¿Como se sienten Ahora?- Cilan

-Como un Pepino en un Frasco- Clemont con Electrodos en el Rostro

-Knuckles, tienes Electrodos, no estas en un Frasco- Serena

-Si, ya lo sabia- Clemont

Hubo que sedar a Bonnie ya que se resistia como loca a los estudios ya que: "Reemplazaron a mis amigos, no me Atraparan Viva Idiotas e Inutiles Agentes del Gobierno", Bulbasaur tuvo que usar "Somnifero" para Tener que calmarla.

-Esto es Extraño, no parecen Comportamientos desarrollados de la Nada- Pikachu viendo los Monitores

-Si, es como una especie de enlace cerebral, ¿Pero Como?- Iris

Los Tres Rangers sienten Dolores en la Cabeza y se sienten Normales De nuevo, casi.

-Ah ¿Porque tenemos Electrodos en el Rostro?- Serena

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan no dejan de pensar en la Batalla con Airachnid, Amenazo con Matar a un Niño inocente que no tenia que ver con Ellos, ahora estan Aterrados de lo que pasara si usan sus Poderes de nuevo, realmente estan Aterrados por lo que Puede Pasar si usan sus Poderes de nuevo.

Pikachu, comprende el Miedo de sus Amigos, lo que pueda pasar si usan sus Poderes y Temor a que alguien inocente Muera a manos de sus Enemigos solo porque si, ahora no saben si Conservar sus Poderes.

-Ash, se que debes estar Asustado, pero tenemos que Ser Valientes Ahora- Pikachu en el Hombro de su Entrenador

-Lo se, pero ahora ya no sabemos que hacer si Pasa Otra vez- Ash

-Creo que deberíamos Devolver los Poderes- Brock

-Si, eso seria lo Mejor- Iris Desanimada

Los Rangers originales parecen no Soportar que Lo que Ocurrio en Pueblo Ambrette suceda de nuevo, quieren Renunciar a sus Poderes y Tratar de conseguir una Vida Normal, pero sera Imposible.

**Cuartel de la Alianza…**

Los Lideres de Todos los Bandos Malignos se Reúnen para Tratar un Asunto en común: los Rangers. Cuando se enteraron de que algo esta Cazando a Todos los Rangers en el Multiverso, lo Buscan para hacerlo un Aliado, mejor para Ellos que sea Aliado que Enemigo.

-El problema es, ¿Como lo Encontraremos?- Gwen

-Buena Pregunta, Necesitamos saber donde estará- Malamar

-Tenemos Planetas Conocidos por los Rangers: Triforia, Zi, Mirinoi, Aquitar, Edenoi, Inquiris y esta insignificante y Patética Bola de lodo conocida como "Tierra"- Lon diciendo lo Ultimo con Énfasis en Insignificante

-Hay Rangers Siendo Cazados en ese Planeta, incluso en el Futuro- Ghegtsis

Colress intercepta una Señal de auxilio de una Generación Ranger, la Descodifica para saber de que generación es y Quien la Envia, pero la Señal es algo distorsionada.

-_Auxilio... Habla Carter Grayson... Aquabase... Ataque... ¡Ayuda!- _se Corta la Comunicación

Los lideres ya saben donde esta Atacando, en Marine Bay, si termina de atacar, no estará Muy Lejos de las Ciudades de Silver Hills y Turtle Cove, donde estan Wes, Eric, Rangers Rojo y Quantum de la Fuerza de Tiempo y los Rangers Salvajes en el Transcurso de la Ruta.

-Manden un Robot a estas Ciudades: Marine Bay, Silver Hills y Turtle Cove, Capturen a sus Rangers antes que ese Cazador- Cyrus

Los cientificos crean a los Robots necesarios para Los Rangers de esas Ciudades, Colress crea un Houndoom Robotico, Cuernos Alargados y Afilados, Colmillos Alargados, Aun era Cuadrúpedo y tenia en sus Garras Taladros Miniatura, Zager desarrollo un Nidoqueen Blindado con Brazos de Martillo, Rieles de Tanque en los Pies y Cola con un Lucero de Alba, Charon un Toxicroak Cargado de Neurotoxinas Muy Poderosas, Cañones en los Hombros, Boca con Bozinas Mega-Sonicas que pueden Impulsar un Autobus con la Fuerza suficiente para Perforar un Edificio.

-¿Son Suficiente?- Colress señalando a los Robots

Los Lideres de la Alianza se muestran satisfechos por como se Ven los Robots, los Rangers de esas Ciudades caeran como Moscas, si llegan a Tiempo.

-Mandanlos a la Lierra ahora y si los PokeRangers salen, Manden Prisioneros- Ben

-Se dice: Tierra, su Majestad- Gwen

-¿Quien pidió tu opinión Babosa? No me importa si es Tierra o Lierra, solo mandenlos para Destruir Rangers- Ben

Houndoom-Bot, Nidoqueen-Bot y Toxicroack-Bot van a las Ciudades de Marine Bay, Silver Hills y Turtle Cove para Atrapar a los Rangers de esas Ciudades y Tener a ese Cazador de su Lado, y si es Posible, que fueran a La Bahía Azul y a Reefside también.

**En algún lugar Sobre Sinnoh, Noche…**

Los Rangers estaban Durmiendo, pero 5 de Ellos tienen horribles Pesadillas, Ash que Sunset Mata inocentes ella misma para que se le una al Youkai, Dawn que Airachnid regreso y esta Matando a sus Amigos, a su Pueblo y a su Madre Frente a Ella, Brock que les Falla a sus Amigos y Civiles en Peligro, Iris que es Controlada por un Virus Similar al Venjix y se Ve Exterminando a la humanidad y Cilan por un Error contra el Submundo la Naturaleza va Muriendo, Despiertan de Golpe con Gran Susto y van a Observar la Luna.

-¿Tampoco pueden Dormir?- Cilan

-No- los otros 4 Rangers

Los 5 Rangers ven la Luna para intentar Relajarse, pero no pueden Olvidar lo que Ocurrio en el Pueblo Ambrette y no Permitiran que Ocurra.

-Es oficiál, En la Mañana Cederemos nuestros Poderes- Ash

-¿Que tenemos que Perder?- Dawn

**Amanecer…**

El Navío va a la Columna Lanza, para Averiguar si hay algun Ataque ya que no Pueden contar Siempre con el Radar del Navío, pero los 5 Rangers Originales para Devolver sus Poderes y que les Buscen Reemplazos, cuando Todos los Rangers entraron vieron 5 Animales Antropomorfos de Colores.

-Estos son seres de otra Dimensión, de una Isla llamada "Isla Ángel", el Erizo Azul se llama Sonic, la Erizo Rosada Amy, El Zorro Tails, el Echidna Rojo Knuckles y la Tejon Sticks, pueden ser Aliados utiles- Arceus

-¿En que Forma?- Conner no muy Sorprendido ya que El vio muchos Mutantes

Sonic Corre Muy Rápido generando un Pequeño Tornado Azul, Tails Gira sus Colas como una hélice de Helicóptero y creo un aparato de Transporte Dimensional con Forma de Brazalete, Knuckles Golpeo una Columna de Roca y la Derribo, Amy golpeo con su Martillo el suelo causando un Terremoto y Sticks se Oculta con gran Abilidad y Sigilo.

-Ok, eso es Bueno- Serena

Pero de Repente, Amy, Knuckles, Sitcks, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont sienten Dolores de Cabeza y se ven Lazos de Energia Conectados a las Cabezas de Ellos que van así: Serena-Amy, Clemont-Knuckles y Bonnie-Sticks, los Dolores Ceden y pasa esto.

-Vaya, Este Sitio necesitara Redecoración MUY urgente- Serena Asqueada

-No se sobre Decoración, pero no veo Nada Malo en este Lugar- Amy

-Yo creo que le falta Mantequilla de Maní, Sal y Pepinillos- Clemont como un Tarado

-Eso es para comida, este sitio es Rico en Historia antigua desde hace mas del Año 10,000 Antes de Cristo, mas Antiguo de Hecho- Knuckles como alguien listo

-Esta debe ser una Trampa elaborada para que nos Hagan algo anormal a nuestras Mentes y nos Obligen a creer que estamos Seguros, cuando no es Cierto- Bonnie con Inmensa Paranoia

-No lo creo, este lugar esta muy Bonito- Sticks

Los Rangers Miran a Sonic y Tails ya que a Ellos no les Afecto el cambio.

-Han estado así desde hace- Tails revisa una libreta que llevo con el- 3 Semanas-

-También los nuestros, También durante 3 Semanas- Iris revisando sus Datos sobre los Cambios en su Memoria

Tails se acerca a Iris ya que no parece Respirar y cuando le da un Golpe en la Rodilla para ver sus Reflejos, escucho un sonido de Metal.

-¡Guau! Un Robot, que esta de Nuestro Lado- Tails emocionado

-Androide en realidad, tengo mas Características Humanas que un Robot- Explica Iris

-Arceus- Ash llamando la Atención de su Mentor, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan se acercan también- Renunciamos a los Rangers-

Arceus se mostro Sorprendido, y no era el Unico, los Demás Rangers también.

-¿Porque?-

-Ya no podemos Soportar Esto- Cilan

-Lo del Pueblo Ambrette fue el Limite- Iris

-Y ya no Podremos Soportar que Maten a un Inocente por Nuestra Culpa- Brock

-Hasta Tenemos Miedo de lo que Pueda Pasar si usamos los Poderes De nuevo- Dawn

-Solo, hay que Reemplazarnos, eso es Todo, pero Los Poderes Aran mas Mal que Bien si los usamos Nosotros- Ash

-Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan, no los escogimos Solo porque si, ustedes son Especiales y su Vinculo con los Pokemon También, ustedes solo tienen Miedo, eso es Humano, Tómense su Tiempo y Piensen Bien- Arceus

Los PokeRangers se ven y estan Deacuerdo, en el Navío suena una Alarma, los Rangers y sus Aliados bajan al Navío y ven que es el Sistema de Comunicación de Emergencias, Parece que los Necesitan, ¿Pero en Donde?, Iris activa el Video y ven a Carter.

-_¡Auxilio! Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Habla Carter Grayson, La Aquabase esta Bajo Ataque, el Agresor parece tener Poder Ranger, Nos esta Superando y Parece ser de los Suyos, Necesitamos ¡Ayuda!-_ la Comunicación es Cortada

-¿Carter? ¡¿Carter?!- Iris tratando de comunicar

El Video se ve Distorsionado pero lo Suficientemente Claro para ver a Paul Con el Casco de Carter en su Mano como Trofeo de Guerra.

_-Hola Rangers, Carter no puede Continuar su llamada porque se le Acabo el Poder__ de Forma Incorrecta, Ustedes los Power Rangers solo son un Desperdicio de Humano, Metal, Alien y Bla, Bla, Bla, Zordon, Dimitria, su Sucesora y Gosei solo saben Escoger a Bolas de Blandengues, Cuando Deberían escoger a los Fuertes, Fríos, Calculadores, lo que son Como Yo, Desperdician Poder Defendiendo, Cuando Deberían usarlo para Conquistar Universos, Ese si es un Propósito Noble, pero lo usan para Defender al Debil, pero no se preocupen, yo__ Personalmente Expiare ese Pecado Mortal de los Rangers, con sus Poderes, y Mas, Despues de todo, El Poder es lo unico que Importa, y tendre Todos los Poderes__, de un Modo... O de Otro-_ Paul Usa "Pulso Oscuro" Para Destruir las Comunicaciones de la Aquabase, por Completo

Ese ultimo Mensaje no estaba Dirigido a una Generación, sino a Todas las que Conservan sus Poderes o los que los Perdieron, Un Mensaje para infundirles Miedo, y quien sabe lo que ese Cinico les hizo a los Rangers Velocidad Luz, Samurai y Megaforce.

-Si necesitan Tiempo, quédense, pero nosotros iremos- May decidida

-Palkia, Prepara un portal a la Tierra- Arceus

El Pokemon Creador del Espacio usa "Corte del Vacio" para crear el Portal al Planeta de Origen de los Rangers.

-Tal vez vaya a Silver Hills o Turtle Cove, pero hay que asegurar Marine Bay antes de Atacar al Enemigo- Dialga

-Conner, ve con Clemont y Bonnie para Asegurar Marine Bay. May, Korrina y Serena, las Tres iran a Silver Hills, Wes llamo a Jen, Lukas, Katie y Trip para ir a la Aquabase, deben Advertirles y Sonic, tu, Pikachu y tu Equipo iran a Turtle Cove- Arceus

-Entendido, ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Conner cuando Los Tres de Kalos se recuperaron

-¡Poder Raichu/Blaziken/Lucario/Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne, Forma Ranger!-

El Portal se Abre y los equipos Designados van a las Ciudades que les Tocaron, los 5 Rangers Pokemon meditan la Descición en el Navío.

**Tierra, Marine Bay…**

Conner, Clemont y Bonnie llegan a la Ciudad cuidada por los Rangers Velocidad Luz, o lo que Sobrevivió ya que la Mayor parte esta en Ruinas, Paul parece que Causo Mucha Destrucción y Muerte para Atraer a los Rangers, Hablando de ellos, Dana y Joel se les acercan.

-¡Dana, Joel!- Conner corriendo a Ellos, se les acerca y no Evita Preguntar- ¿Que Paso y Como Sucedio Esto?-

-Alguien estaba Destruyendo Edificios Enteros, con Gente y Todo... Fuimos a Detenerlo y era un Ranger, Nos Transformamos y Peleamos Contra el... Pero era muy Poderoso- Joel con el Brazo Lastimado

-Carter, Chad y Joel Activaron sus Batalladores cuando nos Dio una Paliza, pero el Cambio a... Algo de Metal y saco a Otros Rangers y nos Vencieron, luego una Especie de Rayo Rojo Sangre nos Alcanzo y Nuestros Poderes se Habían ido y los Morphers convertidos en Piedra- Dana Mostrando su Morpher, y estaba en lo cierto, se Hizo piedra, al igual el de Joel

Conner vio Horrorizado la Escena, Rangers Derrotados, despojados de sus Poderes, Marine Bay en Ruinas, Jardines de Cadaveres en Todos Lados, Personas Heridas en todos los Rincones y Que aparentemente Solo Dana y Joel Sobrevivieron.

Clemont y Bonnie ven los Morphers y recuerdan haber visto algo así Antes: Ala Mortífera, lo cual Solo significa una Cosa, que Paul Tiene los Poderes de Yveltal de Manipular la Muerte, eso no es Bueno.

Pero escuchan pasos Metálicos y ven a Houndoom-Bot caminando Hacia Ellos, Delplegando de su Pecho Ametralladoras Láser y Misiles, los Rangers Pokemon Se ponen en Guardia y los Verde y Rosa sacaron sus Rescue Blasters.

-¿Seguros que quieren Pelear?- Bonnie

-Si, Tal vez no tengamos Poderes, pero eso Jamas Detuvo a los Rangers- Joel

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra el Robot y este Dispara sus Lasers, los cuales resisten Lo que Pueden, los PokeRangers despliegan sus Armas y los Rescatistas Disparan sus Blasters y logran Aturdir al Robot, Conner saca sus Garras y lo Golpea, Clemont Usando "Super Golpe" y Bonnie "Cola de Hierro" Atacan al Robot en los Misiles, los Cuales Explotan, pero el Robot recibió Pocos Daños.

-Tiene que ser una Broma- Dana Asombrada

-Vaya, los Robots de la Alianza si que son Duros- Clemont

El Houndoom-Bot Ruge Roboticamente y se Prepara para Atacar Como el Perro del Infierno Metalico Que es, los Rangers solo se Ponen en Guardia Esperando el Ataque.

-¿Como es que hacen los Demás para Lidiar con estos Robots?- Susurra Conner

**Silver Hills…**

Los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo ya estaban de Camino a Marine Bay en sus Crono Cycles, Eric tenia su Quantum Defender en la Mano Por si eran recibidos por una Desagradable Sorpresa.

-Wes ¿Cuanto Falta?- Lukas

El Ranger Rojo ve el Radar en su Casco y se Acercan a los Limites de Silver Hills.

-Ya casi Salimos- Wes

-¿Creen que Esten bien? Trate de Comunicarme pero no Responden- Katie Preocupada

-Tal vez el del Mensaje Bloquea las Comunicaciones- Trip

-Imposible- Eric- Los Crono-Morphers y mi Controlador Quantum captarían interferencias-

Un Portal se abre frente a Ellos lo que los Obliga a Detenerse y prepararse para un Ataque, cuando creen que son Enemigos, en realidad eran Rangers, eran las PokeRangers May, Serena y Korrina, Eric por alguna Razón siente algo familiar en sus Poderes.

-¡Alto!- May

Los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo se detienen al Verlas, pero Jen es la unica que se Encuentra Molesta, se bajo de su Vehiculo y encaro a las Rangers.

-¿No saben lo que hacen? Tenemos que ir a Marine Bay, los Rangers Velocidad Luz Necesitan ayuda-

-Un poco Tarde para eso- May mostrando una imagen de Marine Bay cuando Conner y los Hermanos llegaron

Los Rangers no creen poder ver que la Ciudad de los Rangers Velocidad Luz ha caído, y pocos han Sobrevivido, Eric ve Mejor a las Rangers y esos Poderes son Dificiles de Olvidar.

-Oigan- Eric llamandoles la Atención- ¿De casualidad Conocen a una Chica llamada Dawn?-

-Si, ¿Porque?- Serena

-Ustedes deben ser Amigas- Eric

-Claro, ¿Acaso la Conoces?- May Confundida

-Si, la ayude a Recuperar su Confianza-

Las tres Rangers se sorprendieron por eso, la Ranger Azul les Hablo de un tal Eric Myers, que el es el Quantum Ranger, estaban Frente a el.

-Vaya- Korrina, pero siente una Presencia- ¡Cuidado!- Agachandose y los demás la Siguieron ya que casi los Alcanza un Misil

Al reincorporarse vieron que quien Disparo el Misil era Nidoqueen-Bot con un Lazamisiles dentro del cuerno, alza sus Martillos y Cola para Preparar su ataque

-Esa cosa me Recuerda un Poco a Maxxas, Espero que sea mas Debil de lo que Aparenta- Trip

El Robot se lanza rápidamente con sus Rieles de Tanque y Embiste a Todos los Rangers Presentes, Jen se Levanto y saco sus Crono Sabers y se lanza Contra el Robot.

-¡Jen, No!- Wes

La Ranger Rosa ataca con Todas sus Fuerzas al Robot pero parece ser una Versión Pequeña del Doomtron de Frax ya que no le hacen Daño los Ataques, Nidoqueen-Bot la golpea con su Cola y la estrella contra un Muro, los demás Rangers se Lanzan contra el Robot y viceversa, Wes y Lukas Atacan con sus Espadas Mientras Trip y Katie Disparan sus Armas V, el Robot Dispara Misiles del Cuerno y les da a los Rangers, Eric ataca por Detras con su Quantum Defender junto a una "Aura Esfera" de Korrina, Nidoqueen-Bot solo puedo Resistir los Golpes, al recuperarse se lanza y Golpea a los Dos con sus Martillos, Trip y Katie Disparan sus armas a Maximo Poder pero no Causan Daños Significativos, solo Raspones a la Coraza, salen Misiles del Cuerno y derriban a los Rangers, Lukas ataca de frente pero los Martillos también están Actuando como Escudos, y cuando el Ranger Azul Fuerza de Tiempo se Agoto, Nidoqueen-Bot lo Golpea con su Cola, Serena usa "Lanzallamas" y logra Hacer que el Robot fije su Atención en Ella, mientras que Wes, Eric, Korrina y May se Juntan y Piensan lo Mismo.

-Hay que aumentar el Poder- May

-¡Red Battle Warrior!- Wes Activando su Batallador

-¡Mega Misil!- Eric

-¡Mas Alla de la Evolución, Megaevolución!- Korrina y May

Los 4 atacan al Robot y logran Dañarlo, Wes lo ataca con su Espada logrando Dañarlo un poco, Eric disparaba sin darle Tiempo para Moverse, May lo Derriba con "Patada de Fuego" y Korrina lo estampa en el Suelo con "Puño Incremento", el Polvo se disipa y ve al Robot un poco Dañado pero capaz de Pelear aun.

-¿Como es que se Lidia con estos Robots?- May

**Turtle Cove…**

Sonic y los Demás han llegado a la ciudad que les Toco, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alissa y Merrick estaban paseando por el Parque, Pikachu se les Acerco pero Amy lo agarra de la Cola y se esconden en una Columna de Piedra.

-¿Que haces? Aqui eres un Monstruo lo Olvidas- Amy

-Y me lo Dices tu- Pikachu como si nada

Pikachu tiene un Buen Punto, en la Tierra ellos son Monstruos.

-Traquilos, Conozco a Cole y a los Rangers Salvajes desde Antes de ustedes, estaremos bien- Pikachu se les Acerca- Hola Amigos-

-Vaya- Max

-Pikachu ¿Ocurre algo?- Cole

-Algo por el estilo- Pikachu les cuenta de lo que Ocurrio en Marine Bay, incluso de que los Rangers de la Tierra estaban Siendo Cazados por un Ranger Malvado- Ya acabo con Marine Bay, no sabemos si Vendrá aquí después de Silver Hills, No estamos Seguros-

-Esta bien, es bueno que nos Avisaran- Taylor

-Hay que Avisarle a la Princesa Shayla- Merrick Preocupado en el Fondo que de Paul Ataque el Animariun

Todos se disponen a Ir al Animariun pero un Charco Verde Burbugeante los Detiene, era Veneno, algo Metálico Rompe el suelo en Frente de los Rangers, Pokemon y Animales, era Toxicroack-Bot Dispuesto a Dar Guerra.

-Espero que sepan Lidíar con Robots- Pikachu

Los Rangers Salvajes niegan ya que Nunca pelearon contra Robots, en Cambio, Sonic y sus Amigos pelean con Robots Todo el Tiempo.

-Eso Basta- Pikachu

-¡Acceso!- los Rangers Salvajes

Sonic Solo se prepara para Correr, Amy Saca su Martillo, Knuckles se Truena los Nudillos, Sticks saca su Bumerán y Tails sus Herremientas, el Robot Dispara las Neurotoxinas y Casi les da a los Rangers, Pikachu intenta Golpearlo con su Lanza pero el Robot Salta evadiendo el Golpe, Alissa lo Ataca con su Arma en el Saco de Veneno, pero el Saco Resiste y Toxicroack-Bot usa su Croar Mega-Sonico y Alissa es lanzada contra un Auto, Danny lo Embiste logrando que Retroceda, Max y Merrick se lanzan contra el Robot y este los Golpea con sus Puños, pero se levantan y lo Golpean con sus Armas en los Hombros y logran que sus Brazos se congelen, Taylor Ataca desde el Aire y Sticks con su Bumerán en la Boca, pero el Robot Toxico se lo Regresa con un Estallido Sonico, pero en la Cabeza Noqueandola, Amy golpea el suelo logrando Desequilibrarlo, pero Rápidamente Se reincorpora y Sonic lo Confunde Corriendo a su Alrededor, Knuckles le da un Puñetazo pero es respondido por uno Mas Fuerte en la Cara, que lo Lanzo a una Columna.

-Perdi tus Galletitas Abuela jajaja- Knuckles Mareado antes de caer Inconsciente

-_Espero que logren Ayudarnos, Ash, Amigos, Dense Prisa_\- Piensa Pikachu

**Mundo Pokemon, Cuartel de la Alianza…**

-¡¿Los de la Isla Angel se Revelan Contra MI, Después de que les Eliminarle el Viernes de Pantalones Obligatorios?!- Ben indignado

-Solo Hay que Enviar a los Power Droides para facilitar el Trabajo, Enviaremos a nuestros CiberDemons y Quantros- Sunset Calmada

Los científicos Preparan los Androides, Enviaran los Galaxia Perdida a Marine Bay, Megaforce a Silver Hills y RPM a Turtle Cove, Pensando que el Mundo Pokemon esta Totalmente Indefenso, Enviaran a los Turbo y Espaciales contra la Ciudad Celadon junto a un Prisionero y Comandante.

**Navío Ranger…**

Los Rangers Meditaban en la Descicion de de Abandonar a los Rangers, pero suena la Alarma de Ataque, ven los Monitores y encuentran a Un Comandante, Prisionero, los Power Droides, CiberDemons y Quantros Atacando, Dejan de lado su Temor y Toman sus Morphers para Defender a los Inocentes.

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

Los Rangers se Transforman y van a la Ciudad a Vencer a los Soldados y Monstruos de sus Enemigos.

**Ciudad Cedalon…**

Un Monstruo Halcon de Armadura Plateada con un Arco y Una Ninjato en la Espalda, Alas Blindadas, y Garras de Acero, esta Acompañado de un Prisionero, un Puma Bipedo de Color Negro con las Rayas Verdes, Espadas Cortas y Armadura en el Pecho, estaban Causando Destrucción Donde van, Acompañados de los Soldados para Destruir Tanto como no se Pueda, Hasta que se Rindan ante la Alianza

-No Hagan Prisioneros, Noctunoar, Recuerda el trato con el Príncipe- el Halcon

-Callate Grastog, Tu tienes tu Forma, Yo Tengo la Mia- el Puma llamado Noctunoar

El Prisionero y el Comandante son Detenidos por un Rayo, cuando ven mas Claro, ven a los PokeRangers, los cuales Creían que Estaban en la Tierra.

-¡¿Ustedes?! Deberían estar en la Tierra- Grastog

-Y que si no lo Estamos, A ti que te Importa- Cilan

-Veo que Trageron Metal para el Basurero- Iris viendo a los Power Droides Turbo y Espaciales

-Siempre estaremos Aqui- Brock

-Para Proteger a Nuestro Planeta- Dawn

-Y Para Defender y Fortalecer a los Indefensos- Ash

-Si, si, Como quieran Chamacos Perros, ¡CiberDemons, Quantros y Power Droides, Muelanlos Hasta Convertirlos en Feo Polvo!- Noctunoar

Los Soldados se lanzan y los Rangers no Dudan en sacar sus Armas y Atacar, no Sabian que Eran Observados por Arceus, se sentía Orgulloso de que Sus Miedos fueran superados para Evitar que Inocentes Sufran por las Fuerzas del Mal.

Cilan Golpeaba a los Quantros con sus Latigos, y los Hacia Golpearse entre si mismos, También usaba sus Ataques para Dañar mas a los Ex Soldados de la Reina del Mal, cuando los Soldados Roboticos intentaban golpear al Ranger Verde se golpeaban a si Mismos.

-¿Estan Bien Quantricitos? Se ven un poco Verdes- Cilan Burlandose

Iris encara a sus Duplicados de la Alianza, los Cuales parece que Pueden Hablar.

-La Power Droide Original, No Eres mas que una Lata con Sentimientos- Power Droide Rojo del Espacio

-Pues esta Lata con Sentimientos los Vencera Cubetas Insensibles- Iris

Iris saca sus Dagas y los Droides sus Armas respectivas, la Androide Energiza sus Dagas y Ataca a los Droides Turbo Azul y Rosa, los Cuales Sacan sus Armas y Disparan pero Fallan, Iris los Corta a la Mitad Venciendolos, El Turbo Verde Ataca con un Turbo Sword pero la Original contraataca y Derrota con una Onda de Energía, las Amarilla y Rosa del Espacio Disparan sus Armas pero les dan al Amarillo y Rojo Turbo, los Droides del Espacio Azul, Negro, Rosa y Amarillo Forman el Quadro-Blaster y Disparan, Iris Caería Herida por el Impacto si un Torbellino Azul no Hubiera Intervenido y Devuelto el Ataque, la Ranger no Piensa Mucho en Eso ya que Queda el Rojo del Espacio.

-¡Batallador del Espacio!- El Droide Rojo Activa el Batallador de Andros, pero Creado por Colress

-Oh oh- Iris

Brock Golpea con su Mazo a los CiberDemons y no Tarda ya que los Rangers Pelean contra Ellos Todos los Días, Brock le quita la espada a uno y la usa Para Herirlos, deja de usarla y Vuelve con su Mazo, el Ranger Marrón Golpea el Suelo con Fuerza logrando que se Abra una Fisura que se Traga a los Demonios Cyborg.

-¡Escribanme del Centro del Planeta!- Brock al Abismo Cerrandose

Dawn Dispara su Blaster Contra Grastog, el cual Intenta Resistir, la Ranger se le viene una idea y Corre hacia el, se Desliza debajo del Monstruo y Al Pasar le Dispara por Atrás, el Comandante se lanza Contra Dawn y esta usa "Hidro Cañón" en las Alas logrando Destruirlas, Grastog saca su Arco y Dispara Plumas Flecha, pero ninguna puede Acertarle a Dawn, la Ranger Azul usa "Pico Taladro" y Derriba al Comandante Del Youkai.

-Ave que Vuela, Por favor, las que no volamos las Superamos- Dawn Orgullosa

Ash usa su Espada y Golpea a Noctunoar sin piedad, lo Cual el Prisionero no puede Bloquear, Noctunoar Ataca con sus Espadas al Ranger pero los Ataques son Bloqueados y Devueltos con una Espada Electrificada, Ash aleja al Prisionero y los Rangers se Reagrupan, al igual el Power Droide Rojo del Espacio con el Prisionero y el Comandante, con los Soldados ya Fritos y los Rangers Unidos, la Siguiente parte es la Mas Obvia.

Los Rangers Aparecen el Cañón Fuerza Pokemon y pasan a la Forma Evolución, y los Rangers Toman Sus Pocisiones.

-¡Cañón Fuerza Evolución, Listo!-

-¡Poder Electrico, Evolución!- Ash

-¡Poder Marino, Evolución!- Dawn

-¡Poder Terraqueo, Evolución!- Brock

-¡Poder Dragón, Evolución!- Iris

-¡Poder Natural, Evolución!- Cilan

-¡PokeRayo Evolutivo Dinámico!- Los Rangers Disparando una Versión mas Poderosa del Disparo del Cañón.

Los Monstruos y el Androide son Alcanzados por el Ataque y los Rangers Posan de Victoria, recuerdan que sus Amigos y los Nuevos Están En la Tierra Peleando contra Robots, llegan al Navío y les dan unos Apuntes de los Puntos Débiles de esos Tipos De Robots, Partes Vulnerables, Peso, Armamento, Etc.

**Tierra, Marine Bay...**

(nota: con Los Power Droides ya destruidos)

Los PokeRangers en la Tierra Reciben los Indicios y los Usan, Conner, Clemont y Bonnie lanzan un Ataque en Conjunto a la Boca del Houndoom-Bot, el Robot Recibe el "Hidro Cañón", "Impactrueno" y "Misil Aguja" en toda la Boca, voltean celebrando, pero al voltear ven que Dana y Joel han Desaparecido, el Problema es ¿A Donde?

**Silver Hills...**

Trip y Lukas Distrajeron al Nidoqueen-Bot y Wes lo Empuja al borde de una Cantera con Agua, Eric Dispara debilitando el Suelo a los Pies del Robot, May y Korrina Golpean con Fuerza el Suelo y Nidoqueen-Bot Cae.

-Al menos ya todo Acabo- Korrina Aliviada

**Turtle Cove...**

Los Rangers, Animales y Pokemon buscan algo para Bloquear la Bocina de Toxicroack-Bot ya que ese es el Punto Débil: la Boca. Ya que como Tienen la capacidad de Lanzar un autobús con la Fuerza para Perforar un Edificio pueden Destruir un Robot con ese Armamento, pero Habría que llevarlo a un sitio Aislado ya que las Toxinas Podrían Erradicar toda la vida cercana en un Radio de 4 KM, lo guían hasta una Zona inhabitable del Bosque Turtle Cove donde hay un Pozo Seco, engañan al Robot y lo llevan al Pozo, este Cae Fuertemente en su Boca y Estalla, no sin Liberar las Toxinas, Danny, Max, Knuckles y Cole Sellan en Pozo con una Gran Roca y ahí se quedan, Derritiendo el Metal

-Eso salio Bien- Sonic Agotado por la Pelea

Los Rangers del Mundo Pokemon Vuelven a su Planeta, no sin Antes recordarles del Cazador de Rangers, Conner, Clemont y Bonnie ven las Ruinas de Marine Bay y Prometen encontrar a los Rangers y Restaurar sus Poderes.

**Mundo Pokemon, Navío...**

Los Rangers que Viajaron vieron las Noticias de que Atacaron una Ciudad en Ausencia de refuerzos, pero Ash y los Demás Rangers lograron Detener el Ataque, Parece que los Ataques de la Alianza a la Tierra eran una Distracción.

-Pero nos Alegra que Superaran el Miedo- Serena

-Aun lo Tenemos, pero no Dejaremos que nos Domine- Ash

-Ahora que recuerdo- Dawn- ¿Que Ocurrió en Marine Bay?-

-Cierto, ¿Paso también en Silver Hills y Turtle Cove?- Brock

-Vean lo que ese Miserable hizo- Conner Descargando la Imagen de como quedo Marine Bay

-Pero ese cazador no toco Silver Hills- Korrina

-Al igual que Turtle Cove- Pikachu

Los Rangers quedan Impactados de ver eso, Ruinas Humeantes, Mucha Gente Muerta, Personas Heridas y los Rangers Desaparecidos, pero También están algo Confundidos ya que no fue por los Rangers Vecinos, no piensan Mucho en que Hacer ya que suena una Alarma en el Navío.

-_¡Intruso! ¡Alerta: Intruso!-_ la Computadora del Navío

Los Rangers sacan sus Armas y van a la Cubierta del Navío, y ven algo que no Esperaban, a la Ranger Latias, pero estaba Muy Herida, Apoyandose de sus Armas y Desmayandose.

-Ayu... (Tos) Ayuda- Suplica la Ranger antes de caer inconsciente y sus Poderes se Desactiven

-¡Latias!- Todos los Rangers Presentes Alarmados

Amy y Tails la Cargan hasta una Camilla para que el Zorro la Revise, Cuando termina ve que tienes Grandes Heridas, que nunca se habían Visto.

-Pero a parte eso, Vivira, Pero parece que Hubo una pelea y Ella Perdio, Alguien debio Salvarla, eso es lo que creo- Tails

Ash no Necesitaba Ser Adivino para saber quien le hizo esas Heridas, Paul, pero no entiende quien Pudo Haber salvado a la Ranger Aliada.

**Tierra, Stone Canyon...**

Paul usaba Poderes de Hounchcrow Para Volar, Acechaba a la Zeo Pink Ranger Katherine, se Abalanzo sobre Ella y antes de Poder Transformarse, uso el "Ala Mortífera" y le Dreno hasta la Ultima Chispa de Energía Morfica en Ella, Cuando termina, Katherine queda Inconsciente y Paul la Arrastra a Algún lado.

**Corintia...**

Los Rangers RPM luchaban Contra Paul en su Forma de Drapion y este los Tenia en la Bolsa junto a Otros Dark Rangers, con Poderes de: Electivire, Weaville, Froslass, Ninjask, Hariyama y Honchcrow. Eran sus Pokemon, y no le Importa que estén Sufriendo cuando Cumplan lo que su Entrenador Maligno les Ordene, los Rangers RPM son Superados y Paul les Drena sus Poderes, los lleva al Mismo Lugar que a Katherine.

**Ciudad Nueva Tecno, Año 2026...**

Los Rangers S.P.D son Atacados y Derrotados por el Mismo Equipo de Rangers Oscuros, son Arrojados a una especie de Pozo al ser Derrotados, no sin Antes Drenarlos de sus Poderes del Futuro, con esa Derrota, Paul se Dirige al Espacio.

**Planeta Zi, Presente...**

Los Rangers del Espacio estaban Peleando contra los Nuevos Dark Rangers, Andros estaba Peleando contra Paul, el cual Activo su Megaevolución Oscura y Andros el Batallador, Ambos Pelean y aunque Andros Pelea con Valor y Honor Paul usaba sus Trucos Sucios para Ganar, Paul se puso sobre la Espalda del Ranger Rojo del Espacio y Arranco las Alas del Batallador y Derriba a Andros, junto con los Otros Rangers del Espacio y Paul usa el "Ala Mortífera" y los Rangers del Espacio Cayeron, los Sobrevivientes de KO-35 y los habitantes de Zi ven la Escena Aterrados y Paul se Burla de Andros ya que "Si no pudiste Evitar que: Raptaran a Tu Hermanita, La hicieran Malvada, La volvieran a Raptar, Dividieran, Mataran y la Destrucción de tu Mundo. ¿Como podria Vencerme un Ranger Como Tu", Paul se Retira con sus Nuevos sirvientes Arrastrando a los Rangers del Espacio, no sin Antes Destruir la Astro Megaship 2.0 para Evitar Escapes, Riendo Malignamente Mientras lo hacia.

**Mundo Pokemon, Columna Lanza...**

Se ve algo Recorriendo todo el Sitio, llegando a donde, Dialga, Luego Palkia, Giratina y llegando hasta Arceus, lo que recorrio el Lugar era la Risa de Paul, Arceus la escucho y Abrio los Ojos.

-Presiento que una Descomunal Maldad Extinguira a los Rangers- Arceus

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers S.P.D, RPM, la Rosa Zeo y En el Espacio Cayeron, Latias escapo de Paul (Para saber mas les Recomiendo Leer el Fic de Amo del Vacio "Power Rangers Poder Aural") y esta a salvo con sus Amigos, pero no saben que Pretende su Enemigo, pero una Cosa es Demasiado segura, Ningún Ser en el Multiverso esta a Salvo, y este Podría ser en Absoluto Final de los Power Rangers_

**_N/A: _**_De antemano les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero y seguro Año Nuevo_


	33. Un Vrak para Conquistarlos a Todos

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 33

Un Vrak para Conquistarlos a Todos

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Sunset en su Forma Terrestre junto a Vrak en la que Metal Alice lo dejo para Recuperarse, Ambos lanzandose contra Ash, Dan, Ulrich, Conner y Dawn._**

_Los Rangers recuperaron la Confianza y ahora Con nuevos Aliados, aunque tal vez Haya algo que sus Enemigos tienen Planeado algo para Atacarlos con un Enemigo que Habia sido Derrotado._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío...**

Mientras esperan que Latias Despierte, los Rangers Tratan de Relajarse, aunque Sonic y los Demas se quedaron ya que necesitaran la Ayuda Posible.

Tras Dos Horas de Silencio, Max decidio romperlo.

-Bueno Sonic, ¿Que hacen ustedes Para Divertirse?-

-¿Tienen una Palmera con Cocos?- Sonic

**Cubierta del Navío...**

Tails estaba Hablando con una Piña de Pino en la Mano como un Micrófono.

-Y aquí estamos, con Max el Humano de este Planeta Misterioso y Sticks la Tejón Peluda de le Isla Ángel en el Lanzamiento de Cocos Edición Navío Aliado, si consiguen llegar a 7 Cocos Romperán el Récord de Knuckles y Sonic, ahora hay que Guardar Silencio para que se concentren- Tails

Sticks levanta a Max y se Gira con el y después de 5 Segundos y Arroja a Max Chocando de Cabeza y Haciendo Caer 6 Cocos.

-¡Negado! 6 Cocos no son 7- Tails

-Espera, Mira allá- Iris señalando un Coco Aflojándose

El silencio Aflora, También suspenso y Tensión, Amy Bosteza y el Coco le Cae en la Cabeza.

-¡7! El equipo de Sticks y Max aplasta el Récord de Knuckles y Sonic-

-¡SI! En su Cara Knuckles y Sonic- Knuckles apuntándose en la Nariz

Los Rangers miran al Echidna Rojo como un Verdadero Caso Perdido, o Mas bien un Pariente muy MUY Perdido de un Eslabón Mucho Mas Perdido.

La Alarma suena y los PokeRangers se Acercan al Monitor y ven un Ataque de CiberDemons y Tritones en el Pueblo Sociego.

-Al fin, Algo de Acción- Ash- No es un Gran Ataque, nada que Dos Rangers no Arreglen, Conner ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Feraligatr, Forma Ranger!- los Dos Rangers se Transforman y se Dirigen al Pueblo

Suena la Alarma De nuevo y ven un Ataque de Moogers y Loogies en Ciudad Mistralton.

-¿Otro Ataque?- Dawn sorprendida- Bonnie Conmigo, ¡Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Piplup/Dedenne, Forma Ranger!- Dawn y Bonnie se Transforman y van a la Ciudad

La Alarma Suena y Muestra 4 Ataques Mas de Soldados, Patrulleros y Patrulleros Z en Ciudad Verde, Un ataque de Kelzaks y Rinshin en Ciudad Shalour, Pirañatrons y Tenjunz en Ciudad Corazonada y Un Asalto de Demoledores y Testas Naranjas y Azules en Ciudad Peltarburg.

-Mas Ataques- Tails- Muy Bien, Iris y Serena irán a Peltarburg, Brock y Clemont en Ciudad Verde, Korrina y May a Ciudad Shalour y Pikachu iras con Cilan a Corazonada-

-Vamos, ¡Morfosis Ahora!- Pikachu

-¡Poder Axew/ Delphox, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Onix/Chesnaught, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Poder Blaziken/Lucario, Forma Ranger!

-¡Poder Raichu/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

Los Grupos van a las Ciudades que les Tocaron y se preparan para el Ataque, pero Tienen que Pensar lo que hagan, aunque el Numero no los supera, la estrategia es la Clave de la Victoria

**Planeta Imperio...**

Sunset tenia dos Fragmentos de una Espada con el Filo Partido en sus Manos, Algo que le dio su Primo Resucitado Vrak quien estará a su Lado hasta que a cambio le de Un Artefacto insignificante para Ella.

Lon se Acerca y al ver la Espada queda Impactado al verla ya que era algo que no Penso que Existía.

-Esa... Esa...- Tartamudea Lon

-En efecto, es la Espada de la Oscuridad, Usada por Tommy Oliver cuando era el Titere Verde de Rita Repulsa, Devastada por el Ranger Rojo Mighty Morphing, Vraky Me la Encontró e Hice un trato con el, la quiero Restaurada y Hazla mas Poderosa, Con esto Ketchum caerá ante mi Voluntad, de un Modo o de Otro... Y Esta vez es la Definitiva- Sunset le entrega el Arma al Científico para Repararla y Fortalecerla

Gwen se acerca a la Emperatriz cuando Lon se Retiro.

-Emperatriz, su Plan Funciono, los Rangers se separaron y los Rangers Azul y Amarillo esta a su Merced- Gwen

-Excelente, Hasta que Lon Restaure la Espada de la Oscuridad hay que Mandar Ataques para que no Sospechen, o Quieren ser Rostizados Muy Lentamente- Sunset Fríamente

La servidora solo asiente con Miedo y se Retira, Intenta ver como esta Ben y su Habitación esta Cerrada, parece que no supera que su Hermana le Haya Robado el Planeta, Akudos la estima Mas y el es él Bufón, Gwen intento Animarlo de cualquier Modo, pero ninguno funciona, la Consejera se Retira y Piensa en que Hacer.

-_"Los Rangers Dejaron así al Príncipe, ahora si Destruimos a la Mayoría de los Rangers y la Emperatriz quiere a los Azul y Amarillo, Tengo que pensar en como ponerlo de Buen Humor"_\- Piensa Gwen

**Mundo Pokemon, Pueblo Sociego...**

Conner y Ash pelean contra los CiberDemons y Tritones, pero parecen Ser superados por algo de Cansancio que los Domina, Un Tritón Casi los ataca con su Tridente pero algo lo Destruye, cuando voltean ven a Ulrich, Yumi y William X ya Transformados y con sus Armas.

-¿Nos Extrañaron?- Yumi Irónicamente

-Oigan, si no es Problema, necesitamos Ayuda- Conner

Los 3 Rangers de refuerzo y los Dos PokeRangers combaten contra los Soldados Enemigos y Puede que algún Comandante.

**Ciudad Milstralton...**

Las Rangers Azul y Dedenne pelean contra las Hordas de Moogers y Loogies, Bonnie le asustaba la Apariencia de los Moogers por lo que Dawn la Salvaba de esos Encuentros y le deja a Ella los Loogies, estaban Agotándose cuando aparecieron Odd Derrotando a un Par de Moogers y Loogies, el Ranger Blanco estaba Kenneth y Marucho, estos dos Peleándose por Llamar la Atención de Bonnie.

-En estas ocaciones Odd es el Maduro aquí- Dawn Resignada ante el Par de Azules

-¡Si ya Terminaron de Pelear entre Ustedes, Necesitamos Ayuda con estas Cosas Horribles!- Les Grita Bonnie

Los dos Rangers Azules solo Reaccionan Como Asustados y Se preparan Para Pelear, Contra los Malos Claro.

**Ciudad Verde...**

Las Personas y Pokemon se refugian en el Centro Pokemon, Mientras los Dos Rangers pelean con los Patrulleros y sus Versiones Z, pero aunque sean Antiguos, son resistentes, Shun y Fabia llegan para Darles apoyo contra los Antiguos Soldados De Rita Repulsa.

-¿No deberían Proteger sus Hogares de Nuestros Enemigos?- Brock inseguro

-Brock, ¿No lo entienden? El Youkai, la Alianza, el Submundo, Esto Afecta También las Otras y Nuestras Dimensiones- Shun

-Además, tenemos que ayudarlos contra estos Patrulleros- Fabia

Los Rangers Milenarios Sacaron sus armas para Pelear contra los Enemigos, los Rangers lanzan sus Ataques para Vencer a los Enemigos.

**Ciudad Peltarburg...**

Iris y Serena Buscan a los Demoledores y a los Testas Naranjas y Azules, pero no encontraban a Ninguno, lo cual parece Extraño, aunque para Serena una Cosa era Mas Rara.

-Iris, ¿Crees que sea Buena Idea que Pelees contra Ellos?-

-Por- Pide Iris

-Bueno... Son Robots y... Te Pareces a uno de ellos- Serena Nerviosa

-No, ellos no Sienten Dolor ni Emoción, no Conocen la Piedad, solo están Programados para Obedecer y Destruir, No me Parezco en Nada a Ellos- La Ranger Droide Fríamente

Serena se sorprende de la Frialdad de Iris, aunque es Justificable ya que los Soldados Roboticos: Cogs, Quantros, Cyclobots, Krybots, Testas Azules y Naranjas, Demoledores y X-Borgs son Malignos y Fríos, Programados para Obedecer y Destruir la Humanidad, Ella es lo Opuesto a Ellos: Creada para ser Humana, Defender al Indefenso, y Programada para Escoger por si Misma y La Humanidad.

-Si, eso te Hace la Mejor Androide que Conocemos- Serena Sonriendole

Las dos Rangers son Recibidas por Disparos Láser, al levantarse ven a los Testas y los Demoledores.

-Que bueno que nuestros Poderes ya estaban Activos- Iris sacando sus Dagas

-Si, A Romper unas Piñatas de Metal- Serena- Sin Ofender-

-No me Ofende-

Llegan Hikaru y Mira Listas para Pelear al Lado de sus Amigos.

-Creímos que ustedes estaban en sus Hogares- Serena

-Hasta que decidimos Venir a Ayudar- Mira sacando sus Dagas

Se lanzan al Combate y los Robots Malvados También, pero ahora intentan Pelear con enemigos de Metal que son la Antitecis de Robo Caballero e Iris.

**Ciudad Shalour...**

Korrina y May pelean contra los Kelzaks y los Rinshin, los cuales intentan llegar a la Isla de la Torre Maestra, la Ranger Lucario se acerco a la Isla que es su Hogar, tuvieron mas ventaja al ver a Miyoko y Aelita a su Lado.

-Bueno, Aquí hay algo mas de Acción y nuestros Hogares también son Afectados por los Peligros de aquí- Miyoko

Las Rangers atacan a los Enemigos y Cuentan que no haya algún Prisionero o Algo por el Estilo.

**Ciudad Corazonada...**

Los Pirañatrons y Tenjunz atacaban todo lo Que Encuentran en La Ciudad, Cilan y Pikachu los atacan con sus Armas y Ordenan a la Gente que no salgan de los Edificios hasta que los Monstruos sean Destruidos, los Dos Rangers Pelean con Todo lo que Tienen, Dan con su Batallador Activado los Apoya con su Espada y Spectra con su Lanza.

-Hay quienes Necesitan Ayuda- Dan

Los Cuatro Rangers atacan a los Soldados con lo Mejor de ellos, Sin imaginar que solo son el Entretenimiento de la Verdadera Fiesta de Sunset.

**Planeta Imperio...**

Hablando de la Diabla, la Emperatriz estaba Viendo sus Peleas y preparaba su Golpe Definitivo, Lon se le Acerca con una Espada de la Oscuridad Mejorada, Picos en la Parte Trasera de la Hoja, Empuñadura Negra, la Hoja parece ser de Cristal, y la Hoja era Mas Larga, en la Mano Derecha tiene un Disco con un Brillo Púrpura.

-¿Que es Eso?- Sunset apuntando al Disco

-Esto, es un Potente Nano-Virus, capaz de Atravesar la Protección de la Energía Morfica y Corromper a la Maquina- Explica Lon

-Si te das cuenta de que la Única Maquina Ranger es Robo Caballero y Esta en ELTAR- Señala el Visitante de Seik-_ Y yo que creí que Vekar y Benjamín eran los Idiotas-_ Piensa Molesto

-Eso era antes- Muestra un Holograma de Rayos X de Iris, Revelando sus Partes Mecanicas- Los Diseños de los Power Droides estan Mejorados a base de los de la Ranger Púrpura, una Androide, Necesitamos Hacer unas Pruebas antes de Usarla en un Ranger de Carne y Hueso-

Sunset Piensa por un Segundo, Ese plan para Ella es Aburrido pero muy Acertado, Quien sabe lo que la Nueva Espada le Haga a un Ranger Vivo y Habra que Hacer Pruebas en la Ranger Maquina.

-¿Como Planeas Implantarle el Virus a la Lata Emocional?-

-Déjemelo A mi- Lon Dejando la Espada y Preparando la Forma de Implantar el Virus

Vrak parece un Poco sorprendido de que un Ranger sea un Androide, y esos Rangers suenan Interesantes para el, los Megaforce Derrotaron, pero estos Parecen ser Muy Poderosos, se comunica con su Amo para Informarle de lo que son Capaces los PokeRangers por donde los Vio.

**Mundo Pokemon, Pueblo Sociego...**

Los Rangers Se toman un Respiro al Acabar con los Soldados, Los Rangers aun piensan Haber Ganado la Batalla, aunque sus Problemas estaran Asegurados Pronto.

-Oigan, esto resulto Muy Facil, Nisiquiera necesitabamos a N- Conner

-Si, Generalmente Hay algun Monstruo o Algo- Ash

Los Rangers ven al Guardaespaldas de Benjamín y Sacan sus Armas.

-No es un Monstruo, Pero si que es Feo- Yumi- Sin Ofenderte X-

-No me Ofende, de hecho Pensaba lo Mismo- William X

William se les Lanza a los Enemigos del Imperio, sus Amigos y su Clon con el Objetivo personal de Destruirlos.

**Ciudad Milstranton...**

El equipo Asignado Derrota a los Soldados con Gran Facilidad, son Alcanzados Por una "Bola Sombra" y ven a Dusknoir Listo para Pelear.

-¡Modo Shogun/Evolución!- Odd y Kenneth Pasan a su Modo Shogun y Dawn al Nivel 2 de su Poder

-Así que estas Imitaciones de Ranger Vienen a Enfrentarme, ustedes si que Son Vanidosos- Dusknoir Burlándose

Los 5 Rangers se Preparan para el Combate y lo que puede Avecinarse.

**Ciudad Verde...**

Brock, Clemont, Shun, Fabia y Mira Pelean contra los Reclutas del Equipo Rocket con su "Mega Mega-Meowth", los Rangers eluden sin ningún Problema los Ataques del Robot, Algo que hasta un Bebé Dormido podría Hacer.

-Haber, Frijolitos saltarines De Colores, Quédense quietos para que Podamos Destruirlos- Meowth Perdiendo la Paciencia

Mira evade un Golpe y perfora el Brazo con una de sus Dagas.

-Ustedes son mas que Maleantes, Pueden ser mas, Saben que la Alianza se Deshara de ustedes y de sus Otros Reclutas en Cualquier Segundo- Mira

-"¿Porque escoger esta Vida?" No lo se, pero ustedes son Mas que Ladrones, Unansenos, y los Ayudaremos- Brock

Los tres Malandrines piensan que están Locos, pero Tienen Razón en cierto Punto, la Alianza puede deshacerse de Ellos cuando quieran.

-Solo tratan de Confundirnos- Jessie

-Si Sonsos, ustedes son Aprovechados- James

Brock suspira con Rendición mientras niega con la Cabeza.

-Nunca se puede ganar con Estos-

Brock usa su Modo PokeRanger Swampert y Megaevoluciona para Darse Ventaja, se Impulsa con los Propulsores de sus Brazos y Golpea al Robot del Equipo Rocket y lo Manda a Volar a lo Lejos.

-¡TE ODIAMOS MEGA-SONSO, ACABAN DE REPARARLO!- los Tres del Equipo Rocket

Brock se vio Cruzando los Brazos y los Refuerzos suspiraron de Alivio, aunque sienten un Temblor y encuentran a los Trasgos y los Sombrios de Seik saliendo de la Tierra, al Igual que con todas la Ciudades y Pueblos en los que están los Rangers.

**Otra vez en Pueblo Sociego...**

Ash, Conner, Ulrich, Yumi y William X pelean contra Los Trasgos y refuerzos de CiberDemons, con los Trasgos en un Poco Dificíl ya que son Desconocidos para Ellos.

**Ciudad Milstranton...**

Dawn y Bonnie fueron Pateadas por Sombrios, Odd Kenneth y Marucho Fueron golpeados por Trasgos y una "Bola Sombra" de Dusknoir, esos Monstruos eran Nuevos.

-Y son muy Feos- Bonnie asqueada por los Trasgos

**Ciudad Peltarburg...**

May es Alcanzada por Flechas y Dagas de los Trasgos, Korrina los Ataca con "Aura Esfera" a los Sombrios, Los cuales tratan de Atacar a Inocentes, Miyoko y Aelita aun Resisten, Pero la Ranger Rosa aun en su Modo Shogun es Difícil pelear contra los Soldados de Seik.

-En mis Tiempos vi Cosas desagradables, Pero esto le Gana a Todo lo que he Visto- Miyoko Asqueada por los Trasgos

**Ciudad Peltarburg...**

Los Sombrios le Tiran a Iris Muy fuerte de Ambos Brazos y se los Arrancan.

-¿En serio? ¿No puede Pasar un Día sin que me Arranquen las Extremidades y las usen en mi Contra o de mis Amigos?- Iris Harta

Serena se Defiende de los Testas Naranjas que Quedan y de los Trasgos, por una Razón curiosa siente que ya Enfrento antes a los Trasgos, usa su Rama para Atacarlos con un "Lanzallamas", un Trasgo la Ataca y la Ranger cae Derribada

Hikaru los Ataca con su Sable y Mira Con sus Dagas, pero los Trasgos parecen resistir sus Ataques, los Sombrios las atacan por la espalda y las Derrotan.

-Cobardes- Mira Furiosa

**Ciudad Corazonada...**

Dan y Spectra son Arrojados a un Muro junto a Cilan y Pikachu, por los Sombrios, los Trasgos les Disparan Flechas y los Atacan con sus Armas, Pikachu usa "Atactrueno" y Derrota a los Trasgos, pero los Sombrios aun Pelean

**Planeta Imperio, Prisión X...**

Vrak entro a la Prisión X y busca al Prisionero que a Akudos le Resulto un Verdadero Reto, Busco en las Bases de Datos y encuentra a un Cazador Altamente Calificado.

-CybaDemon, Libera a mi Creación... A Sslyth- Vrak

CybaDemon se puso Nervioso al oir ese Nombre, ese era el Preso mas Peligroso que Akudos haya Vencido y Encarcelado, Pero recuerda que También es el Cazador mas Calificado para Acabar con los Rangers, va a una Celda Inhibidora Criogenica y va por el Cazador.

Un Monstruo de Apariencia Serpiente con 2 Pares de Brazos, pudiendo usar 4 Armas a la Vez, su piel es verde cubierta en el torso por una coraza segmentada de color negro, los bordes de esta eran verdosos, también tiene hombreras y brazales del mismo color, sus ojos son rojos como la sangre fresca, lleva un par de sables curvos y rifles como armas

Sslyth estaba Esposado con Grilletes Láser y Siendo Apuntado Con las Armas Mas Poderosas del Planeta, lo Llevan ante Vrak y Sslyth lo Mira con Odio.

-Se que quieres Destruirme, Pero es la Hora de que seas Útil, es la Hora de la Cacería de Rangers, pero Antes debo Reunirlos y ver de que son Capaces yo Mismo- Vrak Retirándose a algún lado

Los Rangers son Transportados al Planeta Imperio, al Parecer la Radiación del Portal se Desvaneció, pero en Lugar del Palacio, los Lleva a un Coliseo, a los PokeRangers, los Demás fueron al Navío y los Soldados se Retiraron.

**Coliseo Imperio...**

Iris Reemsanbla sus Brazos y los Rangers se Preparan para una Batalla y ven a Vrak, los Rangers Pokemon preparan sus Armas y se alistan para Pelear.

-Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, son diferentes a los Poder Aural, Pero vere de los que Ustedes son Capaces de Lograr por mi Propia Mano- Vrak Saca su Espada

Serena y Bonnie lanzan Ataques a Distancia, pero el Príncipe de la Armada Warstar se los Regresa con Mas Fuerza, Brock y Clemont se lanzan contra el y Son Repelidos por un Golpe de la Espada, Clemont usa "Misil Aguja" y logra darle a Vrak, pero no le Causa Daño y le Dispara un Rayo al Ranger Chesnaught y lo Derroto.

Cilan le dio un Golpe con uno de sus Latigos pero aun no logro Hacerle Daño a Vrak, Iris lo Ataca por la Derecha con sus Dagas, pero solo Logro que Vrak la Atraviese en el Estomago, pero sin Destruirla.

Korrina y May Mega-evolucionaron para Tener una ventaja sobre Vrak, pero el Simplemente las Golpea con su Mano y Dispara un Rayo, logrando que la dos Rangers Lucha salgan Heridas, Pikachu se les unió a la Pelea con su Lanza, Pero la Mano derecha de Seik solo uso un Ataque de Energía y Derroto al Ranger Pokemon.

Conner, Dawn y Ash eran los Rangers que Quedaron de Pie.

-El Ex-Ranger Dino Trueno Rojo, Te Queda Mejor el Rojo que el Celeste, estas junto a los Rangers Azul y Amarillo, Deben ser los Mas Fuertes- Elogio Vrak con Sinceridad

-¿Porque lo dices?- Ash

-Nunca Pienso De mis Oponentes en Pequeño, Mi Prima esta Loca por ti Ranger Amarillo, y quiere Verte Muerta Azul, Veamos que tan Bien Pelean- Explica el Primo de la Emperatriz Youkai

Los tres Rangers se lanzan contra el y Vrak se Prepara a Pelear, Conner usa su Madibula de Feraligatr para Defenderse de la Espada y Atacar, Dawn Dispara desde donde Vrak no pueda verla para ser Efectivo, Ash lo Ataca en Directo con su Espada, pero el Mandado de Seik usa su Forma Cyborg y los Derriba con una Onda de Energía Expansiva, pero Ash logra Levantarse y se ve Determinación en su Mirar.

-Ya veo porque mi Prima esta Obsesionada contigo, Vekar y Ben son unos Ineptos para no poder Eliminarlos, pero puedes Serme Leal a mi, a Lord Seik y al Youkai y seras Perdonado- Vrak

-¡Jamas, Y nunca Me Uniria al Youkai ni a Seik! Sea lo que sea, ¡Vence Esto Vrak!- Saca su Megapiedra Especial- ¡Mas Allá del Batallador, Mega-Batallador!- Ash usa su Batallador- ¡Llamarada Celestial, Mega Poder de Fuego, Batallador Mega-Charizard Z!-

Ash Vuela contra Vrak con sus Espadas, Vrak bloquea el Impacto por muy Poco, El Ranger y Vrak se Baten a una Lucha de Espadas y van Igualados, pero el Segundo al Mando de Seik lo ataca con Misiles y Ash Contraataca con Varios Dardos de Fuego Azul destruyendo los Misiles, Vrak usa su Espada y Ash usa las Suyas y Logra dañar la Armadura de Vrak, el Mega Ranger Charizard Usa "Cuchillada" pero Vrak solo usa Un Lanzador de Agua a Presión para Debilitar a Ash, el Ranger cae al Suelo Herido.

-Deberias Reconsiderar tu Cambio de Lealtad-

Ash simplemente se Levanta y la Habilidad "Llamarada" se Activa y Potenciando sus Ataques de Fuego, al igual que sus Espadas, Usa "Lanzallamas" y logra Dejar en el Suelo a Vrak, el Primo de la Emperatriz se Levanta y Vuelve a su Forma Normal.

-Ese Ranger Blanco Puro era Fuerte, pero tu Tienes algo que me Intriga, Viviran para ver Otro Día, pero Otras Dos Generaciones Ranger Cayeron, Las Reliquias de los Heroes los Ayudaran a Ustedes contra este Cazador- Vrak

-_"¿Las Reliquias de los Heroes?"_\- Piensa Ash

Vrak Chasquea los dedos y Los Rangers son Transportados al Navío.

**Navío Ranger...**

Los Rangers eran Atendidos de las Heridas por sus Pokemon, y Tails, los Rangers Aliados Volvieron a sus Mundos, no sin antes dejarles una Nota, Diciéndoles que se Perdió el Contacto con Udonna, Daggeron, Leambow, y los Rangers Operación Sobrecarga y Fuerza Mística, Indicando que ya los Cazaron.

-Mas Rangers siendo Cazados- Cilan- Paul no se Detendrá por Nada-

-¿Hasta ahora te das Cuenta?- Iris sin sus Brazos y Piernas

-Si, pero Tenemos que Evitar que Caze a mas Rangers- Brock

-¿Como?- N

-No lo Sabemos, pero también hay que Encontrar a los Rangers desaparecidos- Clemont Recordando a Dana y Joel

Ash Piensa en lo que Vrak le Dijo, "Las Reliquias de los Héroes", Vrak se lo Dijo por alguna Razón, Tal vez sabe que Paul iría por su Amo o Algo Así, pero ahora Deben Recuperarse para saber Mas de esas Reliquias.

**Planeta Imperio...**

Vrak saca un Control Remoto.

-Para algo de Destrucción, ¡Megazord Q-Rex Espejismo!-

El Megazord Malvado de Vrak es Similar al Zord Q-Rex de Orión, es lanzado a la Ciudad Pastoria de Sinnoh.

**Navío Ranger...**

Los Rangers Escuchan la Alarma de Ataque y Ven al Megazord Q-Rex Atacando la Ciudad Pastoria.

-Hay que Hacer Algo- Ash Levantandose

Los Animales trataron de Detenerlo pero se Transformo en el Ranger Mega-Charizard Z y fue Volando a la Ciudad, no Saben si Enloqueció o Tiene una Idea.

**Ciudad Pastoria...**

El Megazord ataca los Edificios de la Ciudad y parece Acercarse al Pantano, pero una Rafaga de Fuego lo Detiene y ve a Ash Volando con Dos Pokebolas en las Manos.

-¡Invocar Zord X, Invocar Zord Y!-

El Ranger Lanza las Pokebolas y de Estas Salen Mega-Charizard X y Mega-Charizard Y, Ambos Separados, pero bajo control de Ash, Ambos usan "Lanzallamas" contra el Megazord de Vrak y se Juntan a Ambos lados De Ash en el Aire.

-¡Zords Combinados!- Ash

Los Zord se Separan e Inician un Nuevo Megazord, la Parte Inferior Derecha de Mega-Charizard X se Vuelve una Pierna de Color Negro con Garras Azules en los Pies, al Igual que la de Mega-Charizard Y en la Izquierda, igualmente en el Pecho pero con con los Cuellos y Cabeza de los Pokemon como Brazos, de la Cabeza de Mega-Charizard X sale una Espada de Metal Negro, Sale una Cabeza Similar al Casco del Batallador, con el Ojo Derecho de Color Azul y el Izquierdo Naranja y las Alas como en el Traje Ranger Batallador, Mostrando que es una Combinación de Ambos.

Ash aparece en la Cabina como el Controlador del Megazord.

-¡Megazord Mega-Charizard!-

El Megazord de Fuego encara al Espejismo y Ambos se Atacan entre si, el Q-Rex ataca con el Taladro pero es Bloqueado por la Cabeza de Mega-Charizard Y, la cual al soltarse Dispara Proyectiles de Fuego como una Ametralladora, la Espada Ataca en la Pierna del Megazord y logra Des equilibrarlo, aletea Con Fuerza y lanza Lejos al Q-Rex Espejismo, El Megazord Mega-Charizard Vuela hacia el y prepara su Golpe Final en el Aire, La Espada se envuelve en Fuego Azul y el Disparador Carga Fuego.

-¡Megazord Mega-Charizard Z, Golpe Final! ¡Llamarada de Energía!-

La Espada Lanza Golpes de Fuego Formando una Estrella, y el Disparador Dispara un Estallido de Fuego Masivo, se Combinan y Forman una Estrella Azul y Naranja, golpean al Megazord Q-Rex y Cae Destruido.

-¡La Victoria es Nuestra!-

El Megazord Aterriza posando de Victoria, pero en la Tierra es Ignorada una Lucha.

**Tierra, Silver Hills...**

Los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo Luchan contra los Dark Rangers, Paul Perdio Su Hacha en una Batalla pero el Tiene Otras Armas.

Electivire Derrota a Jen de varios Golpes Electricos y la Ranger Rosa Cae Victima de la Paralizis Electrica, Luego es Derrotada por un Ataque "Rayo de Hielo" a Traición de Froslass.

Wes y Eric Tenian Activos sus Batalladores peleando Contra Paul, el Cual usa de Arma una Espada De Cristal Rojo Sangre con Grabados Negros que Parecen Venas, el Ranger Malvado Usa un Ataque de Energía y Derrota a Los Rangers Rojos.

Trip, Lukas y Katie Pelean contra Hariyama, Weavile, Ninjask y Honchcrow, Son Derrotados por una Combinación de "Golpe Centrado", "Sombra Vil", "Aguja Venenosa" y "Pulso Oscuro".

Son Reunidos y Paul usa el "Ala Mortífera" para drenar a los Rangers Fuerza del Tiempo, los Llevan a una Prisión muy Antigua, Una Foza, Donde están todos los Rangers Drenados.

-Wes, Eric- Troy viendo el Borde de la Foza

-Son los Rangers Fuerza de Tiempo- Carter

Son Bajados con una Cuerda y llegan al Suelo.

-¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?- Grita Kat Furiosa e Indignada por el Ranger

-Por Poder- Paul- Eso es lo Único que Importa, a Este Ritmo, los Furia Legendaria y Dino Omega solo Seran Nada mas que Polvo, se de tu Hijastro Steve, Katherine, No te Preocupes, Vivirás lo Justo para verlo Morir, soy un Destructor y un Conquistador, No un Cuidador de Huérfanos Tontos como ese Ranger-

-¡¿Steve?! ¡Alejate de El, va a Derrotarte! ¡¿Me Oyes?! ¡Los Rangers que tu Llamas "Blandengues" te Derrotaran!- Kat Alarmada

-¿Entonces porque estan Aqui?- Paul Hiriendoles el Alma

El Ranger Malvado se Retira a Cazar Mas Rangers, Siente a Ash en un Megazord Nuevo y Tiene que pensar Su Jugada para Igualarlo, Mejor Dicho, Superarlo.

-Ash, Cuando acabe Aqui, Tu Seras el Mas Satisfactorio en mi Lista, Pero antes Sere Mas Poderoso que un Diós- Paul Fríamente

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los PokeRangers Conocieron a Vrak, Ash Tiene un Megazord Nuevo y Paul Derroto a mas Generaciones, pero lo mas Enigmático ahora es, "¿Que son las Reliquias de los Héroes?"_

**_Para Seiryu.001: solo es una Mención de sus Rangers Para Aterrar a Kat_**


	34. Cazador Serpiente

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 34

Cazador Serpiente

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan Heridos, tratando de Levantarse, Sslyth con sus Armas en las 4 Manos y con su Mirada Llena de Frialdad._**

_Puede que no se sepa que Planea Vrak, pero no Pueden permitirle que Pueda Triunfar, Aun con un Prisionero Poderoso, aun si Eso significa que No puedan Disponer de un Ranger o el Mal Disponga de uno o Muchos._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío, en el Mar...**

Latias estaba Despertando y vio a Brock parado a su lado.

-¿Brock?-

-Si, soy yo-

Latias intento Levantarse pero Sintió un Dolor en la Pierna, y ve que Justamente su Pierna esta Vendada, la Frente y el Hombro Izquierdo También.

-¿Como llegue...?- Latias fue interrumpida por Amy, quien acaba de Entrar a la Habitación

-Llegaste y luego te Desmayaste, estuviste así por Unos- Amy hace Memoria- 4 Días-

Ash entro y vio a Latias, les dijo a los Demás que se quedaran fuera para Evitar un Intruso en el Navío, aunque no es un Intruso aparece Latios en su Forma Ranger, en Igual a la de Latias pero Versión Chico de Color Azul.

-Rangers, hay Problemas- Latios

-¿Que pasa?- Cilan

Para Toda respuesta Latios fue Alcanzado por un Potente Dardo Electrico y cayo desmayado, unos Cazadores Pokemon que Contrato la Alianza lo estan Persiguiendo, Pero no Descubrieron el Navío, y Parece que También a los Demás Pronto.

Clemont Avista un Drone Volador el cual parece haber Disparado el Dardo, el Drone Huia pero fue alcanzado por un "Atactrueno" y cayo al Mar.

**Cuartel de la Alianza...**

Pero Resulta que esos Cazadores eran los Tres Malandrines del Equipo Rocket, los cuales no son Buenos en su Trabajo.

-¿Que Paso? Perdimos la Señal- James sorprendido

-Solo tenemos que mandar Mas Drones para Cazar a los Rangers Pokemon Originales- Jessie

Meowth ve que solo Tenian ese Drone, Meowth les Dice con Nervios que necesitan ahora un "Plan B"

-¡Ya se! Usemos esa Espada de la Oscuridad- James

-No podemos, la Princesita la quiere para Controlar al Torpe- Jessie Enojada

Los Tres "Piensan" en un Plan para tratar de hacer algo Para Tener a un Pokemon de los Que Poseen los Poderes Ranger, aun quedan Otros.

**Jardín Gracidea...**

Shaymin estaba caminando por ahí sin Preocupación, aunque eso seria Cierto, si no la Persiguieran Jessie, James y Meowth, el Pokemon Gratitud solo Pudo Recurrir a una Opción

-Si no hay de Otra- Shaymin se Transforma en una Versión Humanizada Ranger de su Forma Cielo, la Cual le da Mas Rapidez al Correr, Huyo de los Tres Tontos y busca el Navío de los Rangers

**Mar...**

Manaphy se encuentra luchando y Escapando de un Submarino del Equipo Galaxia, El cual estaba usando todo Truco posible para Atraparlo, Manaphy se logro Esconder y se aleja para Buscar Refugio, casualmente su Cabeza choco con el Navío de los Rangers.

May sintió una Sensación que no Sintió en algún Tiempo.

-Manaphy- Susurra

La Ranger Roja Corre a la Cubierta y ve a Manaphy subiéndola, May saca una Cuerda y le Ayuda a Subir, cuando el Pokemon Sube la Ranger lo Abraza.

Max llego a la Sala de Computadoras del Navío y Analiza los Restos del Drone, Ve que parece que tenia un Dispositivo de Rastreo, pero ahora que esta Frito, no Pueden Seguir a Latios, aunque no se Rendirán ahí.

-Tails, ¿Crees poder Rastrear la Señal de Origen antes de la Llegada de esta Cosa?- Pide Max

-Vere que puedo Hacer- Tails Tecleando unos Codigos

**En algun Lugar del Mundo Pokemon... En el Futuro...**

El Mundo se veía Asolado, sin Vegetación, Suelo con Grandes Fisuras, Océanos Negros y Tormentas que Destruirían 7 Países Enteros, Solo una Ciudad Domo estaba en Pie, Jubilo, la cual era Sofisticada en Tecnologia de Vanguardia, se veía a Una May Adulta sobre una Tabla Voladora Roja, fue a unas Antenas a los Bordes del Domo.

-Antenas Funcionando al Maximo, Max, ¿Aun no sales del Laboratorio?- May a su Morpher

Un Max de Edad adolecente estaba encerrado en un Laboratorio, tratando de Detener a lo que Causo lo que el Mundo Pokemon se Convirtiera en un Apocalipsis.

-¿Que esperabas? El Amor de mi Vida Murió en el Primer Ataque de Ellos-

May corta la Comunicación y Escucha que su Morpher suena.

-_"Hola Vieja Amiga, ¿Me Recuerdas?"-_ una Voz Familiar

La Ranger Roja se queda de Piedra al escuchar esa Voz

-Ash, ¿Que Quieres? ¿No tuviste mas que Suficiente con las Muertes que Tu, Iris, Cilan, Brock y Dawn Causaron?-

-_"Ellos solo Fueron los que se Resistieron, De hecho, le Haremos una Visita Personal a ti y a Max"-_ Ash sonando con un Siseo Maligno

-Buena Suerte con eso, estamos Protegidos por un Domo de Energía que Ustedes no Pueden Traspasar- May Orgullosa

-_"Yo... No lo Creo"_\- Ash

Fuera del Domo se ve Ash con su Traje de Versión Variocolor, al Igual que sus Compañeros, pero se Veían los Ojos del Mismo Color que los de Sslyth, el "Ranger" Alza su Espada de Color Negro y la Espada de la Oscuridad, las Mueve en Círculos y la Tormenta se Abre y un Rayo le Cae a la Espada de la Oscuridad y lanza la Carga Contra el Domo.

-_"¿Te Gusta mi Poder de Controlar las Tormentas, o Mejor Dicho Crearlas y Envolver al Multiverso en Ellas? Tarde unos 10 Años en Controlar esos Poderes, Pero Valio la Pena-_ Ash Cortando la Comunicación

Los Rangers Entran en el Domo y con ello, Inicia una Matanza, Dawn Disparaba a cuanta Persona este en su camino o por que le de la Gana, Brock Golpea Edificios con su Mazo causando que Edificios enteros Colapsen, Cilan Controla la Vegetación y Hacia la Tortura de la Horca, Iris Disparaba Ondas de Energía Rojas y Destruían todo lo que Tocaban.

-Odio a los Humanos- Declara Iris

Ash Encara con sus Espadas a May, la Cual se Transforma y Saca su Sable, Ambos Pelean y ese "Ash" usa Relámpagos para Aventajarse sobre la Segunda Ranger Roja de la Historia Ranger, El Ranger Antes Amarillo Usa "Atactrueno" Para Derrotar y Detener el Corazón de May (Eso significa una Muerte Lenta), pero eso no era Todo para Ellos.

-May, Ahora que vas a Morir, solo quiero que sepas Esto, Los Power Rangers Murieron, Ahora Existen los Doom Rangers, Siendo Nosotros, y nuestro Legado sera Eterno- Ash Usando la Espada de la Oscuridad para Drenar el Morpher

Un Portal del Tiempo se Abre sobre los Doom Rangers fueron Transportados a Otra Época, Mejor Dicho, llevados ante Sunset y Vrak.

**Planeta Imperio, Presente...**

Los Doom Rangers llegaron a unas Celdas y sus Armas fueron Con Lon, Sunset y Vrak llegan a los Calabozos y ven a sus Reclusos.

-¿Estos son los los que Destruiran a los Rangers si Sslyth Falla?- Vrak

-Siempre Tengo un Plan, son como los Psycho Rangers de Astronema, Mi respeto por Ella era Grande, Hasta que se unió a la Alianza del Mal, Esos Perdedores no supieron ni Dirigir un Desfile, Ahora, Doom Ash ¿Cierto? Ustedes son los que Trabajaran Para Mi si el Prisionero Sslyth Falla, ahora ¿Que dicen?-

-¡¿SUNSET?! Yo te Drene el Poder que tenias- Doom Ash Impactado, pero Sonrió Luego- Aunque Gracias a ese Virus, Nos Liberamos y la Espada me dio Mas Poder del que Tuve Antes-

Sunset se mostró sorprendida por Eso, la Espada de la Oscuridad no le dio el Control de Ash, pero si le dio Mas Poder, y el Virus de Lon "Libero" el Lado Malvado de sus Enemigos, aunque no es como lo Hubiera Imaginado.

-Muy Bien, necesito que ustedes Sean mi Respaldo para cuando YO lo diga-

Los Rangers Oscuros solo se sientan y Esperan con Ansias su Turno.

**Mundo Pokemon...**

Los Rangers buscan a sus Predecesores en toda Ubicación del Planeta, Darkrai esta fuera de Circulación, pero Shaymin, Latios, Latias y Manaphy están A salvo, Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina estan Escondidos donde Pocos Conocen la Ubicación, Rayquaza esta en la Atmósfera, pero aun quedan Libres, la Alarma de Ataque del Navío los hizo Reunirse nuevamente en el Navío, vieron Caos y no se ve al Monstruo, en Ciudad Eterna.

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Lucario/Blaziken/Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne/Feraligatr, Forma Ranger!-

**Ciudad Eterna...**

El Caos invecible asola la Ciudad pero ningun Oficial puede Verlo, pero algunos Sentir un Veneno y los Muros se Corroen con la Toxicidad del Veneno, los Rangers Llegan y ven el Caos que ese Mal Causo.

-¿Pero Donde estara?- Conner

La Monstruosidad se hace Visible Revelando que Es Sslyth (El Prisionero que Vrak Ordeno Liberar el Capitulo Anterior), el Cual lleva en los Brazos Superiores sus Sables y los Rifles en los Inferiores, los Rangers preparan sus Armas para Atacar, se Lanzan y el Monstruo no se Molesta ni en Llamar CiberDemons, Conner y Serena se lanzaron contra el y Sslyth Dispara sus Rifles con Ferocidad, impactan contra los Rangers Feraligatr y Delphox, unas Manchas Grises están en sus Cuerpos y se Mueven, van a los Morphers, Los Rangers sienten un Gran Dolor y sus Poderes se Desactivan.

-¿Como Ocurrio esto?- Conner

-No lo se, pero hay que Volver a Pelear- Serena Decidida, se Levanta y Prepara su Morfosis- ¡Poder Delphox, Forma Ranger!- Serena activa su Morpher pero no se Transforma y Siente una Intensa Descarga que le Causa Dolor- Mi Morfosis... No Funciona-

-El mio esta Igual- Conner Adolorido

Bonnie, Clemont y May sacan sus Armas y van contra el Monstruo, Sslyth los evade con suma Facilidad, Abre la Boca y les Rocia un Liquido Verde a los Rangers y estos Pierden la Transformación y se Desmallan.

Bonnie esta Semoconsciente y Trata de Gritar algo pero las Palabras no Salen, De hecho todo lo ve Negro, no puede Oir y tampoco Oler, Clemont y May estan en Iguales condiciones.

Sslyth se hace Invisible y comienza a Atacar a los Rangers Restantes, Pikachu es Alcanzado por una Rociada de ese Veneno al Intertar golpearlo con su Lanza por Detrás, se vuelve Visible y Korrina lo ataca de Frente logrando Quitarle el Brazo Superior Izquierdo.

-Ha, ¿Que vas a Hacer Ahora?-

Para Toda Respuesta, Sslyth Sisea Fuertemente, Como un Rugido y Saca un Brazo Nuevo.

-Eso es Nuevo, Genial y Asqueroso- La Ranger Lucario Sorprendida y Asqueada

El Brazo Arrancado se mueve y golpea con el Sable el Morpher, Korrina se Destransforma despues de Recibir una Descarga de Dolor.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan quedan de pie, Sslyth los Analiza y ve que esos eran los Rangers que le causaron Problemas a los que lo Liberaron.

-Rangers, ustedes 5 deben ser los mas Afortunados, ahora son los que Estaran en la Tumba- Sslyth hablando con Siseo, pero en un Tono Frío

-No lo Creemos- Brock

-¡Modo Evolución!- los Rangers Pasan al Nivel 2 de sus Poderes

Los Rangers se lanzan contra el Monstruo, el cual esta Quieto, el Monstruo los tiene Lo bastante cerca para atacar, los golpea con la Cola, Rocia a Iris con su Veneno, pero ser Inorgánico tiene sus Ventajas, Cilan lo Ataca con sus Brazos Arma, es alcanzado por un Disparo de los Rifles de Sslyth, Brock lo ataca con su Mandíbula Onix y logra Atraparle la Cola, Dawn lo Golpea con su Tridente pero bloquea algunos de los Golpes con sus Brazales, el Monstruo Rocia a los Dos Rangers y los Deja Incapacitados, Ash saca su Lanza y lo ataca, Pero el Golpe es contraatacado con uno de los Sables, Ash casi es Rociado por su Veneno, pero por suerte el Ranger le patea en la Mandíbula Rociando una Pared.

-Ya me Canse de Ti, ¡Mas Allá del Batallador, Mega-Batallador!- Ash activa su Batallador- ¡Llamarada Celestial, Mega Poder de Fuego, Batallador Mega-Charizard Z!-

Ash se lanza contra Sslyth y estos se Atacan con sus Sables, Los Nano-Bots se Queman al Tocar los Metales de las Espadas de Ash, el Ranger usa "Cuchillada" y casi logra Dañar al Monstruo al Darle en el Pecho, Pero se Regenera, Sslyth le Rocia Veneno, pero al Ranger se le Ocurre una Idea y Bate la Alas, las 4, Logrando Devolverle su propio Veneno, no le hizo Nada, Sslyth solo se Retira y deja a los Rangers Amarillo y Purpura con sus Amigos en Horrible Estado.

**Navío...**

Los Rangers Envenenados están en las Camillas de la Enfermería del Navío, los que tienen los Morphers Averiados en el Laboratorio, Tails y Max ven el Problema y tratan de Encontrar la Solución, el Zorro también habia Tomado una Muestra de Sangre Contaminada por el Veneno para Encontrar un Antidoto.

Unos Pasos se Escuchan y Sonic, Khuckles y Sticks, al llegar a la Cubierta, ven a un "Vago" Castaño barbudo con una Chaqueta de Motociclista en el Borde de la Cubierta, se cae al Piso agotado ya que parece que Recorrió un Largo Camino y También debió Nadar una Inmensa distancia para Llegar al Navío.

-¿Lo Revisamos?- Sonic

-Si-

Lo Revisan para ver si Tiene algún Arma o algo Parecido, Khuckles toma su Chaqueta y se la Pone.

-Me queda como Venda, no se Ponerme Guantes ¿Recuerdan?-

-Miren Esto- Sticks quitandole un Extraño Brazalete con una Palanca, con un Cartucho Verde y un Simbolo Similar a un Ojo

Los Tres miran los Aparatos, pero un Extendo-Brazo se los Quita, Iris los Mira, y el Logo en la espalda de la Chaqueta, un 4 con las Esquinas como Aletas de Tiburon y un Par de Hoyos en el Dibujo que Actúan como Ojos.

-¿Que Hacen? Ese es Ziggy Grover, el Ranger Verde RPM, Necesita Ayuda-

Lo llevan a la Enfermeria, aunque Antes de llegar, Ziggy Desperto y se cayo.

-¿Quienes y Que son? ¿Donde Estoy?- Ziggy tratando de Transformarse, lo cual Estaria si su Morpher no estuviera en Mano de Sticks

-Ziggy, ¿Pero Como? Te capturaron- Iris

-Bueno es una Larga Historia, pero les contare- Ziggy soplando en su Barba- En cuanto me Afeite y me Duche, he Tardado Casi 11 Meses para Llegar Aquí-

-Eso Explica porque mi Detector de Radiación te Marca como "Toxíco"- Iris

Ziggy busca el Baño en el Navío y se da una Ducha.

**45 Minutos Despues...**

Ziggy sale del Baño Duchado y Afeitado, fue a la Enfermería y vio a los Rangers en Mal Estado, luego al Laboratorio para ver los Morphers, aprendió de Tecnología con K, y toma el de Cilan y Descubre lo que los Averió.

-Creo que Descubri el porque no funcionan, Las manchas grises que mencionaron, Son Nano-Bots en una Sustancia concentrada para que Circulen, bloquean los Circuitos de Transformación y acumulan la Energía Causando que la Energía se Acumule hasta Expulsarse en una Onda Dolora- Explica Ziggy

Los Rangers Quedan Mudos (Los Envenenados de Antemano) ante la explicación del Ranger RPM, al cual no era alguien con Talento, ya que ni saben si es Bueno de Pisapapeles.

-¿Que? ¿Creen que solo me dedico a los Videojuegos?, Pero hay Más, ese Veneno Mata a los Normales en 4 Horas, pero a los Rangers solo los Deja Incapacitados Neutralizando 4 de las Funciones Corporales; Paraliza las Cuerdas Vocales, Inutiliza los Nervios Olfativos, Neutraliza los Nervios Auditivos y Bloquea los Nervios en los Ojos que Captan la Luz dejándolos Ciegos, en mas de un Sentido-

-¿Hay Cura?- Ash Preocupado

-Según la Computadora el Veneno Desaparecera con una Infusión de una Planta de Este Planeta Llamada "Salveyo", con los Nano-Bots, hay que Exponerlos a un Fuerte Campo Electromagnético, necesitaremos una Muestra de ADN de ese Monstruo Sslyth para mas Debilidades, los Ayudare- Ziggy

-Gracias- Iris

Los Rangers y el Equipo de Sonic van a Ayudar a sus Amigos, Sonic, Amy, Khuckles y Sticks Toman la Tarea de Llevar los Morphers al Monte Corona, Ash, Iris y Ziggy van a las Islas Naranjas para Encontrar Salveyo para Contrarestar el Veneno, aunque pueden Tener algunos Obtaculos.

**Islas Naranja...**

Ash, Iris y Ziggy llegan a su Destino a través de su Tele-transportador que el Ranger Verde tenia en su Morpher, es bueno estar Preparado para casos Similares.

-Tengo que ver a esa K, Necesito unas Reparaciónes y Mejoras- Iris

Llegan al Lago donde esta la Planta, pero antes de Entrar, Salen Pirañatrons del Lago, y detrás de Ellos llegan los Demoledores y Trasgos.

-De nuevo esos Feos, Son como Beedrills- Ash Preparándose- ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Axew, Forma Ranger!-

-¡RPM, En Acción!- Ziggy

Los Rangers Se transforman y Sacan sus Armas, luchando para Tener la Cura del Veneno

**Monte Corona...**

Sonic y su Equipo estan Subiendo el Monte por el Navío, un Barco Volador Tiene sus Privilegios.

-Casi llegamos- Tails al Timon

De una Cueva salen Loogies, Triptoides y Tenjunz, Saltan y aterrizan en el Navío, Sonic, Amy, Khuckles y Sticks salen y los Enfrentan

**Islas Naranja...**

Ziggy toma a los Demoledores, Mientras Ash los Trasgos e Iris los Pirañatrons, aunque no hay nada Malo en eso, pero cada vez que van al Lago los Bloquean y los atacan, Ash e Iris Evolucionan para tener una Ventaja.

-Hola Latas, ¿Me Recuerdan No?- Ziggy

Los Demoledores estan confundidos de ver a Ziggy.

-¿En serio? Peleamos Cientos de Veces, Olvidenlo- Ziggy Ataca con su Hacha a los Robots y logra Derrotarlos

Iris también usa su Hacha para vencer la Armadura de los Pirañatrons, lo cual no es Muy Difícil considerando que Divatox los Hizo, la Ranger usa "Furia Dragón" y Literalmente deja a esos Soldados Fritos.

-Hoy se me Antoja, Pirañatron Frito-

Ash paleaba Tierra con los Trasgos literalmente haciéndolos Comer Tierra, Su Lanza Reaccionaba de Manera Extraña, Vibra, parece Sentir una Fuente de Gran Poder, pero se Enfoca mas en Pelear Ahora, con un "Atactrueno" ataca y Fríe a la Mitad de los Trasgos, a la otra mitad los embiste con su Lanza.

-Bueno, busquemos el Salveyo-

Ash saca a Oshawott y este logra encontrar con la Ayuda de un Poliwag la Planta, Ziggy los lleva para llegar al Navío, esperando que los Demás lograran lo Suyo.

**Monte Corona...**

Los Animales despues de una Gran Pelea y Lanzar a la Mayoria al Vacío, llegan y Exponen los Aparatos al Campo Electromagnético y los Nano-Bots se Frien por Completo.

-Bien- Sonic- Espero no ver estas Cosas durante un Tiempo-

Todos se Reúnen en el Laboratorio y Hierven Agua, Los Morphers están Arreglados y la Infusión de Salveyo esta Lista, los Rangers Infectados la Beben y le Envían la Receta a la Enfermera Joy en Ciudad Eterna, ya Recuperados los Rangers van a Ciudad Marina ya que esta Siendo Atacada.

**Ciudad Marina...**

Los CiberDemons estaban Aterrando a la gente y Destruyendo todo lo que Encuentran, Sslyth esperaba a los Rangers, el Cazador estaba Acompañado de Elementor, William Athea, Chegtsis, Saturno, Dusknoir y Gengar, También esperan a los Rangers.

-¿Solo Dos Rangers Sanos?- Ghetgsis

-Si, Sslyth asegura que estara Bien si son Solo 2, el Resto estan Indispuestos- Elementor

-Espero que así sea, Elementor- Dusknoir

Apenas aseguran Victoria, los Rangers, con N y su Ranger de Respaldo con sus Poderes Desactivados aparecen.

-¡¿QUE?!- William

-¡Dijiste que Solo Eran Dos Rangers Sanos!- Ghegtsis

-Para la Proxima Tendran que Asegurarse- Ash

-¿Creen que un Poco de Veneno nos Puede Frenar?-

-Nada nos Detiene- Brock

-Aun si nos Derrotan- Iris

-Jamas nos Venceran- Cilan

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!-

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Lucario/Blaziken/Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne/Feraligatr/ Reshiram, Forma Ranger!-

-¡RPM, En Acción!-

Los Rangers Desenfundan sus Armas y Pelean contra sus Enemigos y Detener al Cazador.

Brock y Cilan golpean a Gengar con sus Mazo y Látigo y este Intento Regresar los Golpes con una "Bola Sombra", pero no Resulto y el Golpe del Mazo de Brock fue Efectivo.

-No puedes Herirme, son un Fantasma-

Brock usa "Lanzarocas" y le da en la Cara.

-Por eso pelear contigo me hace querer llamar a los Caza Fantasmas Parte 2- Brock lanzando un Puñetazo

Iris y Bonnie luchaban contra Saturno, el cual estaba Armado con un Rifle Láser, pero era Demasiado Potente para ser Equilibrado Fácilmente, Iris y Bonnie logran Derrotarlo con un Golpe Combinado de Daga-Látigo.

-Bien Saturno, Deberias ver a un Doctor o...- Iris

-¿Un Astrologo?- Bonnie

Conner se las ve A medias con Dusknoir, no tenia Muchos Problemas al Acostumbrarse a sus Nuevos Poderes, Dusknoir Dispara "Pulso Oscuro" pero Conner Resiste.

-Eres mas Resistente de lo que Pense-

-Y tu, deberias Mirar Mejor, ¡Pulso de Agua!- Conner le Lanza "Pulso de Agua" Dejandolo Confundido, lo suficiente para Golpearlo con la Mandibula Feraligart- La Experiencia es lo Mejor-

Clemont y Serena luchaban Contra William, lo cual era Pan Comido, al igual que Evadir los Ataques de esa Espada, Clemont golpeo el Suelo causando que se Desequilibre, y Serena le Lanzo Fuego Debilitandolo, y le Lanzaron un Ataque Combinado de "Lanzallamas" y "Misil Aguja" y lograron Vencerlo.

-Guau, fue más Facil de lo que Crei- Clemont Sorprendido y Aliviado

Ziggy logra Acertar un Golpe a Athea después de Falla 19 Golpes, May le ata la Lengua a un Póster, y Dawn lo Congela con un Rayo de Hielo y Queda Atorada, los Tres Rangers se Juntan.

-Dejenmela A mi- Ziggy Acelerando y lanza Ondas de Energía con su Hacha, Athea las Recibio de Lleno y Cayo Derrotada

Ash, N, Korrina y Pikachu atacan a Sslyth, pero aun a pesar de ser Uno, Es alguien que no Hay que Subestimar, ya que Derribo a N con un Golpe Fuerte de su Cola, los Rangers hacen lo Imposible para evadir los Disparos y los Sables, Pikachu lo Embiste con su Lanza y la Electrocuta, pero la Serpiente la Absorbe y se la Devuelve, Ash lo Inmoviliza atacándolo para que Korrina pueda Concentrar un Ataque.

-¡Aura Esfera!- la Ranger lo Embiste con su Ataque y logra hacer que se Estremezca y se Debilite, no lo Suficiente para que caiga, pero si para que Pierda Fuerza.

-Eso estuvo bien, Necesitaremos Mas de Eso si lo queremos Vencer- Ash

Un Brillo aparece Frente al Ranger Amarillo y Aparece una Espada con Empuñadura Negra y Filo en forma de "S" en Color Amarillo, se Acerca a la Mano del Ranger y Ash siente un Gran Poder Fluir por la Espada y siente más Energía Morfica Fluir.

-¿Que Pasa Chavos? ¡Patemosles el Trasero a los Malos!- Ash corriendo contra Sslyth

Los Rangers están Confundidos ante su Nuevo Líder, es mas Animado, pero también mas Fuerte, se Lanzan contra Elementor y Ash y Korrina Contra Sslyth, Ziggy Escogió ir con Ash, ya que no es de Sorprenderse que le Tenga Miedo a Elementor, los Rangers Reúnen Energía y le Lanzan un Disparo a Gran Escala, Elementor Escapo en su Forma Fantasma.

-En cuanto Desturya a esos Rangers Aurales, los Destruire a Ustedes- Declara Elementor

Korrina Megaevoluciona y le Lanza una Potente Aura Esfera a Sslyth, Ziggy lo Golpea con su Hacha y lo Debilita, Ash usa su Espada Normal y la Nueva, Combina sus Poderes y los Lanza contra la Serpiente y Sslyth Cae Eliminado

-¡SIII! ¡Gracias Arceus!- Ash alzando su Nueva Espada

**Navío...**

Los Rangers festejan su victoria y la Llegada de Ziggy.

-Oye Ziggy- Dawn- ¿Como llegaste aqui?-

-Bueno...-

**_POV de Ziggy_**

**_Ese Ranger nos Ataco sin Previo Aviso, Cuando nos Derroto, Me Ignoro por Completo, por eso aun conservo Mis Poderes, Intente Rescatarlos pero Desaparecieron Demasiado Rápido y no Sabia donde Buscar, una Parte de mi Decia que los Encontrara a Ustedes, Tarde 11 Meses pero valio la Pena._**

**_Fin POV_**

-Y eso es todo, ah, Además me Encontre un Refugio, esta en una Montaña Nevada pero es Acogedor, Llamenme si necesitan algo- Ziggy Transportandose

Los PokeRangers fueron a Dormir, aunque la Espada Brillaba de un Modo Siniestro, Revelandose como la Espada de la Oscuridad, ese Poder Oscuro sucumbe ante algo, algo más Poderoso.

La Megapiedra Gris que Ash Creo cuando se Perdieron en esas Cuevas, Cambio de Color a Amarillo con el Centro de Bordes Marrón y Centro Amarillo.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers Vencieron a Sslyth, Tienen a Ziggy de su Lado y Una Arma Nueva, pero Ignoran que es la Espada de la Oscuridad, Pero Mientras esta Nueva Megapiedra Brille, No caeran a su Hechizo, pero tienen que Prepararse a las Batallas Por Venir_


	35. El Propio Enemigo

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 35

El Propio Enemigo

Hiper Poder

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan entre una Linea que los Divide de sus Contrapartes Futuras Malignas._**

_Aunque Sslyth Cayo, aun quedan mas Prisioneros, incluso una Sorpresa de Sunset a sus Enemigos, pero Nada es Invencible, pero si Poderoso._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío, Sobre Kanto...**

Los Rangers estaban tratando de Encontrar la Forma de Agradecer a Exodus Respondiendo a su Llamado de Inspiración, tiene Razón, Ellos son Rangers, Simbolo de Determinación, Esperanza, no pueden Rendirse cuando todo se Pone Mal, Ahora deben Saber más de la Reliquias de los Heroés y Encontrarlas.

-Pueden Ayudarnos contra Paul- Iris

-Pero ¿Donde estan?- Cilan

Los Rangers Meditan sobre la ubicación de esas Reliquias, pero se Interrumpio al Sonar la Alarma de Ataque, la Pantalla Muestra a un Jardín de Niños aterrado, pero no a los Atacantes.

-Los veremos cuando lleguemos, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan vendran Conmigo, Sonic, Ustedes Quedense y Cuida el Navío, Si Conner y/o N llegan de sus Asuntos, sabes que Hacer, ¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!-

**Jardín de Niños...**

Los Rangers van en sus PokeCycles y al Llegar, no hay ningun CiberDemon, Triton o algo, pero 5 Rafagas de Aire atacan a los Rangers y los Derriban al Suelo, y en el Bosque a la Sombra se escuchan unas Risas Malignas.

-Así que Vinieron-

-Si, me Veia bien de Ese Color-

Los Rangers se levantan.

-Salgan de ahi- Iris

Los atacantes Salen y los Rangers quedan Impactados al verlos, son Ellos en Versión Variocolor y Adultos.

-Los que nos Atacaron, eran... ¿Nosotros?- Dawn confundida

-Me duele la Cabeza, en Ambos sentidos- Brock con la Mano en la Cabeza

Los Doom Rangers Lanzan Ataques contra los Niños, pero los Rangers se interponen y los Reciben

-¡Auch! Eso debio Doler- Doom Dawn

Los Rangers se Levantan y encaran a sus Semejantes.

(Nota: para Este Momento Recomiendo la Canción de este Link /Watch?v=ihPReTFd100)

Ash desvaina su Espada y Enfrenta a su "Yo" Maligno, el cual cuenta con sus Dos Espadas, ambos se atacan con gran Precisión, pero el Power Ranger no podia dejar de ser Apaleado por el Doom Ranger, Doom Ash usa golpes Combinadocon sus Espadas haciendolos dificiles de Bloquear y Resistir, el Doom Ranger le Arroja Tierra en el Casco desorientandolo, y lo Ataca cuando esta Ciego.

-No recuerdo ser Tan Idiota de Joven- Doom Ash burlandose del Ash Joven- Acabare Contigo, para que ese Seik Reconozca que soy Superior a El-

Dawn estaba Disparando su Arma contra su Maligna Ser, la Dawn Maligna la Distrae a la Ranger lanzandole Lodo en el Casco, la Doom Dawn la ataca por los Tobillos, la Derriba y le Tuerce el Tobillo Derecho Con Fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grita Dawn de Dolor

-Awww, ¿Te Volvi Polvo el Tobillo, Dolorosamente?- Doom Dawn fingiendo Pena, para Luego Sonreir de Satisfacción- Delicioso-

Brock es Echado al Suelo por Doom Brock, el cual lo Golpea Con Mas Fuerza de la que Brock Tiene y Soporta, el Ddom Ranger Saca su Mazo y lo Golpea como una Pelota de Golf.

-¡TONTO EN EL HOYO!- Doom Brock viendo que Brock cayo sobre una Roca

-Ayyy... Si algo no estaba Roto, Ahora ya lo Esta- Brock Sumamente Adolorido

Iris Empujaba con sus Extendo-Brazos a la Androide Del Futuro, pero esta tenia la Experiencia de su Lado, Doom Iris Abre su "Corazón", el Cual es Negro con los Detalles Rojos, pero Malignos, Dirige Energía a sus Manos y Electrocuta a su Versión Joven, la Levanta y la Aplasta en el Suelo.

-Vaya, ¿De Joven era así de Debil?- Doom Iris Fingiendo Shock

Iris se Levanta, pero sus Piernas se le Caen.

-Hay veces que es Odioso ser un Androide- Iris en el Suelo

Cilan no Paraba de Disparar Balas Semillas contra Doom Cilan, el cual las Devolvía Sin Mucho Esfuerzo, el Doom Ranger usa "Planta Loca" y lastima Seriamente a Cilan, luego usa "Rayo Solar" y Debilita al Ranger Verde.

-Empiezo a creer que Los Demás fueran Enviados a Proteger sus Regiones, Hoy, Fue una Mala Idea- Cilan

Los Doom Rangers se Reunen y planean como Vencer a sus Pasados, mientras los Rangers, Sumamente Adoloridos se Reunes para idear un Plan.

-Usemos el Megazord- Ash

Nadie Discutio con esa idea y Llamaron a sus Zords, pero, Olvidaron un Detalle Importante...

-¡Doom Zords, Salgan!- Los Doom Rangers También Tienen Zords

Los Zords se Unen y Forman al Primer Megazord.

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord!-

Los Doom Rangers Forman al Mismo Megazord, pero Variocolor

-¡Doom Arceus Megazord!-

Los Megazords se Lanzan entre si Tratando de Derrotar al Otro, pero Aunque son Fuertes, el Doom Megazord lo es Mas, Los Rangers Tratan de Recurrir a una Combinación, pero tienen que Apartarse, pero Ash Tiene una Idea.

-Pikachu, ¿Puedes Hacer Mi parte Aqui?-

-_"Cuenta con Ello"-_

-Bien, ¡Invocar Zord Charizard X, Invocar Zord Charizard Y!-

Ash Pasa al Batallador y va a Sus Zords, Formando su Megazord

(Nota: El Megazord Tiene la Mega piedra Grabada en el Pecho, pero Gigante)

-¡Megazord Mega-Charizard Z!-

El Megazord Z Disparo al Doom Megazord por un Costado, el Gran Arceus ataco con su Espada y los Doom Rangers atacaron dando un Puñetazo a Ambos Megazord, los Doom Rangers Usan una Combinación, la Combinación Volcán, Atacan al Gran Arceus con el Lanzallamas y este se Tambalea Retrocediendo, el Z lo ataca con su Espada pero Solo consigue que lo Ataquen con "Hidrobomba", los Rangers no pueden Combinar el Megazord con los Zords Auxiliares, al menos una que Dure, pero se les Viene a la Mente una Idea.

-¿Funcionara?- Dawn aun adolorida por su Tobillo

-Si, lo Hara- Iris Sonriendo- Sino, vamos a Explotar- Murmura

-Alto ¡¿Que?!- Brock al Escuchar el Murmullo

-Nada-

La Pierna Onix usa "Ataque de Arena" para Cegar a los Atacantes, e Iniciar una Nueva Combinación.

Los Zords Charizar se separan y el Gran Arceus salta el Zord Y se Desarma y se Combina, Sus Alas van a la Espalda, la Cabeza en el Brazo Piplup como el Disparador, y el Cuerpo como una Armadura para las Piernas y en el Abdomen, el Zord X Pasa a Combinarse, la Cabeza al Brazo Axew, las Alas sobre las Alas del Zord Y, y el Resto del Cuerpo una Armadura para el Pecho sin Cubrir la Cabeza de Pikachu, con el Simbolo de los Rangers en su Frente, la Cabeza Obtiene un Visor Azul con Ojos Naranjas, para Finalizar la Transformación, el Megazord Extiende el Colmillo Cambiado a Color Negro y lo Alza creando una Columna de Fuego Detras.

-¡Megazord Arceus Z!-

Ash aparece en la Cabina con el Batallador Activo y los Demás en el Modo Evolución.

-Por favor Zords Aguanten- Rogaba Iris

Los Doom Rangers ni se Inmutan ante el Nuevo Megazord, lo Encaran y son Recibidos por un Golpe del Colmillo Negro, luego una Lluvia de Disparos de Fuego, los Rangers tienen ahora la Ventaja sobre sus Malvado, pero ellos aun pueden Dar Pelea, usan "Hidrobomba" pero no causan Mucho Daño, los Rangers se Lanzan a Gran Velocidad y Atacan con " Carga de Fuego", los Doom Rangers Usan su Ataque Final.

-¡Carga Destructora!-

Logran Frenar el Megazord y causar un poco de Daño, pero los Rangers se Elevan y se Ponen Frente al Sol.

El Megazord Absorbe el Calor a su Alrededor y Carga el Colmillo y el Disparador, Descienden en Picada y Preparan su Ataque Final.

-¡Megazord Arceus Z, Golpe Final, Tormenta de Ignis!-

Dispara sus Proyectiles sin Control contra el Doom Megazord y Ataca con su Espada con Gran Intensidad, el Megazord Maligno estaba Vencido, pero estaba levantándose, se levanto y Antes de Poder Seguir, Fueron Transportados de Regreso al Planeta Imperio, los Rangers Suspiran Aliviados ya que se Libraron de Ellos, Por Ahora.

**Planeta Imperio...**

Los Doom Rangers aunque Heridos estaban llendo a la Sala del Trono para Reclamar, vieron a Sunset calmada y Tomando un Vino Verde.

-¡¿Porque nos Retiraste de la Batalla?!- Bramo Doom Ash- ¡Estabamos a un Milimetro de Vencerlos y tu Intervienes!-

Sunset Usa su Lasér para Derribarlo y lo ve algo Molesta.

-Porque ustedes Estaban apunto de ser Destruidos, Su Megazord esta Defectuoso y Ustedes Subestiman a sus Enemigos- Sunset

-Si Losers, por esto Odio a los Rangers, incluso a esos Fugados Dark Rangers, ¿Que Creen que Paso con Ellos?- Ben

-No se, ni me Importa, esos Rangers Me la Pagaran cuando los vea De Nuevo- Elementor

Gwen se acerca a Seik para saber si Tiene un Plan para este Inconveniente, pero También le Intriga lo que Busca.

-Lord Seik ¿Cierto?, tiene algun Plan para esto- Gwen

-Eso no te Incumbe, ¿no deberias Cuidar al Princeso?- Seik Señalando a Ben

-Ya me Encargo-

-No Pororlo, Vrak, William, Acompáñenme, Iremos a ese Planeta y le Ganaremos a esos Rangers, y si los Tuyos estan Aqui, sera Facil Lidiar con Ellos- Ben

Los Tres van al Mundo Pokemon, junto a un Ejercito de Trasgos, Sombrios y CiberDemons, pero no Planean Pelear contra los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, al menos con Todos.

**Ciudad Luminalia...**

Vrak, Ben y William junto a sus Escoltas llegaron a la Ciudad y la Gente se Asusto al Verlos.

-Gente de este Insignificante Planeta, les Habla el Princípe Benjamín, Tomen esto como una Orden de Desalojo, este Planeta ahora es Propiedad de el Imperio Youkai, Así que Rindanse y dejense Ser Destruidos- Declara Ben

Los Tres Rangers de Kalos salieron y Fuerón contra sus Enemigos del Imperio.

Los Trasgos se Lanzaron Nuevamente contra sus Enemigos, los Rangers Sacaron sus Armas y los Atacan, Serena Encendio la flama de su Rama y Aullenta a los Trasgos, Clemont los golpea y logra Aplastar a algunos y Bonnie los Electrocutaba y golpeaba con su Látigo, William se Lanzo contra Ellos y el Parecía ser el Humillado, Bonnie solo se Aparto y lo Hizo Tropezar con su Pie, Serena uso "Poder Oculto" y lo Derribo pesadamente, y Clemont solo lo Alzo y lo Golpeo de Regreso al Planeta Imperio, al Vencerlo, fueron y vieron que Ben Huyo y Vrak les Disparo Lasers y los Derribo, y perdieron la Transformación.

-Hay que Recordarlo: Vrak es muy Poderoso- Serena Adolorida

-¿Que Quieres? No somos los Rangers de Tu Mundo, ¿Por qué Atacarnos?- Clemont sujetando su Brazo Izquierdo

-Cuando nuestros Amigos te Vean te Derrotaran- Bonnie

Vrak solo se fue y los Rangers se Transportaron al Navío, aunque no eran los Únicos en esos Problemas.

**Navío...**

Llegan y ven a Ash, Dawn, Brock y Cilan Vendados e Iris Haciéndose Repuestos de Brazos y Piernas, N vendándose la Frente, Conner con un Parche en el Ojo Derecho y Pikachu Hiperactivo.

-¿Pueden decirnos que Paso?- Bonnie

Les Explicaron Todo, a N lo Embosco Dusknoir, Conner fue Atacado por Elementor, Dejándolo ciego de un Ojo, por unos 5 Diás, Pikachu por Recibir una Gran Carga de Energía de los Zords Charizard, a Ash y los Demás los Atacaron los Doom Rangers y pasaron a una Batalla de Megazords y salieron Victoriosos.

-Pero parece que Eso solo fue una Advertencia, Para que nos Rindamos- Supone Ash

-Posiblemente, pero Sunset no quería que Nos Destruyeran- Dawn

-¿Pero Por qué?- Iris Instalándose los Repuestos

Los Rangers Meditan la Situación, pero Suena la Alarma y Reciben una Alerta de Auxilio de los Zeo Rangers, los 4 que Quedan, Rocky, Aisha Adam y Trey.

-De Seguro es Paul- N

-Aunque mi Tobillo sane en unas Dos Semanas, Iré con ustedes- Dawn

-Iremos- Ash programando las Coordenadas de la Cueva de los Reflejos

El Navió va a la Cueva y los Rangers Descienden, Corren al Fondo de la Cueva y sus Morphers le Dicen al Espejo "Llevanos a la Tierra", atraviesan el Espejo y Llegan a la Tierra, Ahora Corren hacia Stone Canyon.

**Stone Canyon...**

Los PokeRangers llegaron, pero Los Zeo Rangers ya no estaban, Solo se encontraron sus Cascos Despedazados, Señalando que fueron Derrotados, o Destruidos, pasaron unos 2 Minutos y escucharon un Aplauso Frío y sin Corazón, Paul apareció con los Zeo Cristales y la Bara de Trey, Sin Poder ni Energía.

-Esos Rangers debieron quedarse en el Asilo para Retirados, pero es Mejor Acabar con los Viejos y Aplastar sus Glorias Pasadas-

Los Rangers se Transforman y Sacan sus Armas, Paul Lanza sus Pokebolas y Aparecen sus Rangers Electivire, Weaville, Frosslas, Ninjask y Honchcrow.

-Ataquen Idiotas Inútiles- Paul

Los Nuevos Dark Rangers se lanzan al Ataque y los Rangers se lanzan contra ellos y la Batalla Comienza.

Cilan, Clemont y Brock atacan a Electivire con sus Armas y su Fuerza, el Ranger Malvado ataca con sus Colas y golpea a los Rangers Derribandolos, Brock Dispara Lodo logrando Dañarlo, pero eso no le Impide embestir con su Gran cuerpo y Fuerza.

-Esto tiene que ser... Muy doloroso- Clemont Adolorido

-Creeme, Esto es solo un Toque, comparado a Pelear contigo Mismo- Brock

Bonnie, Korrina y Serena pelean con Weaville, el cual pese a su tamaño,es Veloz y Peligroso con sus Garras, Bonnie usa "Atactrueno" logrando Atraparlo en una Paralizis, Serena y Korrina Concentran Ataques de Fuego y Lucha para Vencerlo, lo cual Resulto Bien.

-Eso fue Fácil- Korrina

Frosslas Lanzaba ataques de Hielo Contra Iris y Dawn, la Ranger Azul Tiene Ventaja porque los Piplup son Pingüinos y Soportan el Frió, Pero Iris se Espanta y Estira los Brazos y se Aleja de la Ventisca.

-Iris, Ya superalo- Dawn en el Frio

-¿Y como?- Iris en el Piso 12 de un Edificio

Dawn cambia a su Modo Quilava y Usa "Estallido" contra Frosslas, y logra Derrotarla, Iris Baja al sentir el Calor del Fuego.

-Al menos hay Calor- Iris

-Nunca entendere a los RangerDroides- Dawn Resignada- Pero el Hielo me Redujo el Dolor- Dawn Tocando su tobillo

Conner Ataca con "Hidrobomba" a Honchcrow Volando, el cual también Ataca con "Pulso Oscuro", N lo embosco en el Aire y le Regreso su Ataque, Acompañado de un "Aliento de Dragón", Honchcrow acaba Paralizado y Ambos lanzan Ataques Como "Llama Fusión" y "Hidro-Cañón" y Derrotan al Pokemon

-Deberias considerar un Cambio de Carrera- Conner

-La de Ranger Malvado solo te Trae Dolor, en más de una Forma- N

Ninjask saco de sus Guantes Cuchillas- Es tu Fin- con las Cuales Ataca a Pikachu.

El Ranger Raichu saco su Lanza y Bloquea los Ataques como Puede, Pero la Velocidad del Pokemon le hace Difícil evadirlos, Pikachu ataca en el Ala Derecha haciendo que Ninjask se Desequilibre, luego Ataca el Ala Derecha y lo hace Mas Lento, El Ranger Ninjask usa "Gigadrenaje" pero Falla y Pikachu usa "Electro Bola" y lo Derrota.

-Aun me Sobra Energía- Pikachu

Ash saco sus Espadas y ataca a Paul con su Nueva Espada, Ambos Rangers Chocan sus Espadas con Gran Fuerza, Ash se Suelta y lo Ataca con su Espada, Paul Absorbe el Golpe y se lo Devuelve, el Ranger Amarillo lo Absorbe con su Nueva Espada, la Cual Mostro su Verdadera Forma, como la Espada de la Oscuridad, Pero la Mega piedra sale del Navío y se Incrusta en todo el Medio de la Hoja, La Espada Sufre una Transformación, Su Hoja se Vuelve Amarilla, la Empuñadura Marrón, al igual en los Picos, la Hoja Termina en un Filo en Forma de Rayo, El Morpher sufre un Cambio y se Vuelve Dorado, Ash sabe lo que Significa eso.

-¡Mas Allá de la Mega-evolución, Hiper-Evolución!- Ash Sacando la Piedra y Poniéndola en el Morpher

Una Tormenta Surge de la Nada, solo que no es Mortal, Ash salta en Medio de la Tormenta y Pikachu lo Sigue, los Alcanza un Rayo, Ash Extendió su Puño Izquierdo y este se Envolvio en un Guante Marrón con Dedos Dorados, al Igual que el Derecho, Lanzo Patadas al Aire y las Botas cambian a Punta Dorada, Su Pecho obtiene una Coraza Amarilla, los Hombros una Armadura en Forma de Picos, Sale una Cola de Raichu con la Punta de la Cola de un Pikachu, El Casco Obtiene las Orejas de Pikachu con un Rayo en la Punta Negra, Un Escudo Estilo Capitán América, Amarillo en los Bordes, Marrón después con el Símbolo de la Mega piedra en el Centro, Salen de un Rayo el Electro Sable y la Antes Espada de la Oscuridad Unidas como una Doble Espada, y Una Lanza Doble con los Filos Dorados y En Forma de Rayo, la Transformación Termina con Ash y Pikachu Volviéndose Uno, Literalmente.

-¡Los Defensores del Multiverso, Nunca se Rinden, Batallador Hiper-Pikachu!- Ashachu

Paul ve el Nuevo Batallador y se Sorprende pero no lo Muestra, Rie Secamente y ve a Ashachu con Cinismo.

-¿Y que? Un poco de Poder no te Protegerá contra Mi, no Cuando ahora Puedo Hacer Esto, ¡Batallador Centinela Oscuro!- Paul usa el Batallador de Mack, el Ranger Rojo de la Operación Sobrecarga, pero Convertido en Malvado, Color Negro Metálico- No solo Robe los Poderes de los Rangers, Sino También sus Batalladores- se Lanza

El Hiper Ranger solo Espera, Paul saca su Espada y usa "Ala Mortífera", Ashachu solo Saca su Escudo y se lo Regresa en Color Amarillo Cristal, Paul no pudo Reacciónar a tiempo y fue Alcanzado, Perdiendo el Batallador ante el Ranger, pero aun le quedan Más Poderes de donde Vino ese y se preparaba para Retirarse, pero Perdio una Inmensa parte de su Energía, sus Pokemon lo Retiran Rápidamente y los Rangers suspiran Aliviados.

**Mundo Pokemon, Navío, Atardecer...**

Los Rangers ven a Ash, pero no Parece en Mismo, Tiene el Cabello Amarillo con Rayas Marrones y las Puntas Negras, Pero al Pasar unos Minutos, Ash y Pikachu se Separaron de sus Cuerpos, los Rangers Pedirán una Explicación, pero en Otro Momento.

-Eso se sintio Extraño- Pikachu

-Si, pero ¿Como pudimos Resistirlo?- Ash

A nadie se la viene una Idea, cuando vieron que era de Noche, decidieron Dormir, Ash y Pikachu Sienten un Rayo en sus Cuerpos, pero Desconocen los Motivos.

**Región de Obscuran...**

Weaville llevaba Gente a Rastras, al Llegar, se ven Cuerpos de Personas vivas, parecen Sufrir, Paul Desenterró sus Dientes de una Niña Pequeña y los Encaja De nuevo, pero en un Anciano.

-Estas Olas de Secuestros ¿Lo Satisfacen Amo?- Ninjask

Paul solo tira al Anciano y los ve Con Furia.

-El Caballero Centinela Esta Libre por Causa de Ketchum, pero Hartford no es un Problema, Después de Todo es solo un Gusano Debilucho y Rico, pero que Hara ¿Pagarme para que me Rinda? Ya acabe con los Zeo Rangers que Quedaban, con los Tormenta Ninja y los Furia Animal, Ahora solo debo Acabar con los Demás y Nada me Podrá Detener- Paul Sonriendo Fríamente

**Columna Lanza...**

Andrew Hartford estaba Frente a Arceus, Mostrandole el Ataque que Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose y Tyzonn Sufrieron, y el Plano de un Aparato que Podría Ayudar.

-Giratina, Contacta a Exodus, Necesitaremos su Experiencia- Arceus

Los Rangers se Preparan para Luchas mas Difíciles, Misterios por Descubrir y Peligros que evitar, pero una Cosa es Segura: lo Que Paul Hizo, Definitivamente Significa la Guerra.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Doom Rangers Presentaron su Poder, Los Rangers Obtuvieron un Nuevo Batallador y con Andrew con un Nuevo Invento, Ahora los Rangers deben Descansar para Ayudar a un Amigo._


	36. Máximo Arceus Megazord

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 36

Máximo Arceus Megazord

_**Portada tipo Cómic: los Megazords Maestro Ninja, Fuerza Milenaria y Poder Aural en el Suelo Averiados, el Gran Arceus Megazord de Pie y Dos Siluetas de Robots con Ojos Rojos**_

_Los Rangers no Pueden Bajar la Guardia ya que sus Enemigos Comienzan a Desesperarse, ahora Podrían estar Relajándose, si no fuera por los Ataques del Youkai, la Alianza y el Submundo._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Planeta Imperio...**

Sunset estaba en la Sala del Trono Pensando su Siguiente estrategia, los Rangers se hacen Más Fuertes, Deberan atacar Directamente con un Robot.

-Athea, Necesitamos Tecnología Inkursiana, así como de la Alianza y magia del Submundo- Sunset a su Cuñada

-¿Para que Quieres Tecnologia de mi Imperio?- Athea

-Para unos "Proyectitos"- Sunset Con una Siniestra Sonrisa

Una Nave Gigante llega al Palacio, se preparan si es un Posible Invasor, pero ven un Símbolo de Una Estrella Negra atravesada con Una Lanza, el Símbolo de la Familia Imperial del Youkai.

-¿Papi acaso nos Trajo un Obsequio?- Ben

-Ya lo Averiguaremos- Sunset algo Extrañada ya que no Esperaban algo de su Padre

**Mundo Pokemon, Guarida de Exodus...**

Los Rangers Descargan de los Morphers de los Dark Rangers la Ubicación de la Alianza para Enviarlos al Navío, estan Codificadas, pero se Abrirán los Datos al Terminar, la Alarma Suena y ven a un Robot Gigante, con Forma de Gladiador, Espada Gigante, Escudo redondo con Cañones en el Centro, el Robot era Verde con Detalles Blancos, estaba Destruyendo Ciudad Cerulean.

-Creo que la Princesa quiere Batalla de Verdad- Iris Burlonamente

-Sera una Batalla Megazord- Exodus seriamente- Ese Robot se ve que es Poderoso, Tengan Cuidado-

-Descuida Exodus- Misty

Todos los Rangers salen de la Base, suben al Navío y van Rumbo a la Ciudad Atacada.

**Ciudad Cerulean...**

Los Rangers Bajan del Navío y ven al Robot de Benjamín destruyendo Todo a su Paso, Misty se siente Indignada, aunque no sea su Universo, era su Ciudad, ve a las Versiones Alternas de sus Hermanas, Corriendo para ponerse a salvo de los CiberDemons, La Ranger Aural Azul pasa su Hacha a Rifle y Destruye a los Soldados.

-Gracias, quien quiera que seas- Violet Confundida, pero aliviada

-No agradezcan, solo Salgan de Aquí, antes de que Regresen- Misty tratando de Sonar como Otra Persona

Daysi y Voilet logran escapar, y Todos los Rangers se Preparan para el Combate, los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria llegan y ven al Robot.

-Es idea mía o la Princesita Mimada quiere dar Pelea ahora- Odd en modo de Broma

-No lo se- Shun Serio- Pero debemos Atacar ates que Destruya Todo-

-¡¿Listos?!- Ash, Misty, Ulrich, Drew y Dan

-¡Ven Zord Dragón/Serpiente/Lobo/Garza/Tigre/Escorpión/Garuda/Shogun Zords!- los Rangers Maestros Ninja

-¡Zord Dragón/Esfinge/Elfo/Fénix/Valkiria/Hidra/Pegaso/ToroZord!- Los Rangers Milenarios

-¡Zord Gyarados/Heliolisk/Umbreon/Sylveon/Serperior!- los Rangers Aurales

-¡Dark Zords, Despierten!- los Dark Rangers

-¡Pokezord, Despierten!- Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

-¡Invocar Zord X, Invocar Zord Y!- Ash

Todos los Zords de los Rangers Aparecen, y los Rangers se suben a sus Respectivos Zords, pero el Príncipe ni se Inmuta al Verlos.

-Uy, que Miedito, los Convertiré en Feo Polvo- Ben presionando un Botón

El Escudo Dispara Láseres y los Zords los Evaden por muy Poco.

-Formemos los Megazords- Miyoko en su Zord

-Así tendremos Ventaja Numérica- Mira

-Analice las Probabilidades, y dicen: Perderemos si no nos Combinamos, Nuestra Probabilidad de Ganar es Menor al 8%- Iris cerrando una Mini-Computadora en su Muñeca

-Pero hay que Intentar, Digo, ¿Que tan Rudo no es el Princeso?- Kenneth Divertido

-Cierto- Ash recordando que Solo fue Alcanzado por Una Chispa Electrica de su Espada y Ben Huyo Gritando como Niña

Los Rangers Combinan sus Zords Formando sus Respectivos Megazords.

-¡Megazord Maestro Ninja, Formación Completa/ Megazord Shogun!-

-¡Megazord Fuerza Milenaria/Zord Pegaso, Modo Guerrero/ToroZord, Modo Defensor!-

-¡Megazord Poder Aural, Listo!-

-¡Dark Megazord, Armado!-

-¡Zord Feraligatr, Modo Caballero!-

-¡Megazord Kalos!-

-¡Gran Arceus Megazord/Terrazord/Megazord Mega-Charizard Z!-

Los 12 Megazords empuñan sus Armas, pero el Robot Dispara Nuevamente y los Megazords Reciben los Impactos.

-Impacto Directo- Spectra

Blande su Espada y una Rafaga Verde Daña más a los Megazords, se Lanza y Ataca al Megazord Milenario, Trataron de atacar con su Espada, pero el Escudo de Ben los Bloqueo y fueron Golpeados por la Espada y soltaron el Arma, El Zord Pegaso y el ToroZord lo Golpean con sus Lanzas, pero el Blindaje es Muy Duro.

-¡Oigan, Fosil y Taradin! ¡Hora de Extinguirse!-

El Robot Carga la Espada con Mucha Energía, y Derrota a Los Megazords Milenarios, los Rangers caen al Suelo con sus Poderes Desactivados y heridos.

-Cielos- Marucho Adolorido

-¿Como es que, Perdimos?- Fabia Agarrandose la Rodilla

Ben al ver que Derroto a los Milenarios, intenta ir por los Fuerza Pokemon y Poder Aural, pero El Megazord Maestro Ninja y Shogun se Interponen, El Megazord Shogun Saco su Espada de Fuego y el Maestro Ninja su Katana, el Príncipe Dispara los Lásers y los Rangers Ninja Desvian como Pueden los Disparos, al ver que no Funcionan los Tiros, el Príncipe hace que el Robot Corra a gran Velocidad y Apuñala a Ambos Megazords, derrotandolos.

Los Rangers Ninja, También cayeron al piso, viendo con Furia a Ben, para luego Caer Incoscientes.

El Zord Feraligatr junto con el Terrazord Atacan, pero Ben los Daña Disparando los Cañones, y luego Atacando con un Golpe Energizado de la Espada, Derroto a los Zords, devolviéndolos a su Forma original y Derribando a sus Ocupantes, el Megazord Kalos lo Ataca, pero son Recibidos por Estocadas Poderosas de la Espada, Derrotándolo.

-Por favor, ahora con mi Nuevo Juguete puedo Destruirlos Mucho Más Facil, ahora Preparense a ser Aniquilados- Ben a los Megazords Poder Aural, Dark, Mega-Charizard Z y Gran Arceus

Los Rangers al verse en Desventaja, son Obligados a Retirarse, se Transportan, junto a sus Amigos Vencidos, Ben solo se Molesto, pero Recordo la Fuerza de su Nuevo Robot puede Destruirlos, Se retira al Planeta Imperio.

**Planeta Imperio...**

Ben llega al Planeta Triunfante.

-Hola Tontos, aquí toy-

-Príncipe, el Robot que envío el Emperador Tiene el Poder que necesitamos para Destruir a los Rangers- Gwen Viendo la Derrota de la Mayoría de los Rangers

-Eso se debe a que es Pilotado por Nuestro Legitimo Príncipe- William

Sunset estaba Sorprendida de que su Inútil Hermano Derrotara a la Mayoría de los Rangers, pero al ver que los que Quedaban Escaparon supo que el Los Dejo Ir.

-Dime ¿Porqué los Dejaste Ir? Cabeza de Alcornoque- Sunset Enojada

-Obi, ellos se Acobardaron, la Fuente de Energía Original de esta cosa era solo Basura, Lon te Felicito por la Nueva Fuente de Poder que nos Dara el Triunfo sobre Ellos-

-Si Príncipe- Lon

Seik se le acerca- Olvidas que Exodus y sus Rangers son una Verdadera Peste, Debiste Acabar con Ellos-

Ben lo Ignora, y a Athea También, el Deseaba Probarse ante su Padre, y con Destruir a los Rangers, de Seguro seria Emperador.

**Mundo Pokemon, Guarida de Exodus...**

Los Rangers Derrotados estaban Siendo Atendidos por Shizuru y Mahtews, quienes hacían lo que Pueden, Exodus analiza un Escaneo del Robot para averiguar un Punto Débil, mientras los Demás Rangers estaban entrenando.

-Es Increible que Ben Derrotara a Nuestros Amigos, y Nosotros Vimos que Apenas vio Nuestras Armas se Hecho a Correr- Ash Enojado Golpeando un Robot Con su "Espada de la Luz"

-Si, Ese cobarde de Seguro le Teme a su Propia Sombra- Dawn Disparando a Replicas Holograficas de Trakeena, Astronema, Nadira, Vypra y Levira

-Ahora debemos Saber Como Hacer para Derrotarlo- Brock Levantando una Plataforma que se Viene Abajo Mecánicamente con 10 Placas de 5 Toneladas

-Debemos ser más Listos- Iris haciéndose Ajustes, En los Brazos, las Piernas, Pecho, Cabeza, Etc.

-Ese Robot es Demasiado Fuerte, de seguro los Pokemon también entrenan para Fortalecerse Después de lo de hace unos 15 Minutos- Cilan Saltando y esquivando Flechas

Cilan no se Equivoca, ya que los Pokemon estaban Entrenando, Pikachu Evadia Picos que Salen del Suelo, Piplup Nadaba evadiendo Tenazas de Cientos de Clawnchers, Onix Golpeaba Pilares de roca y no se Detenia, Axew Disparaba "Furia Dragón" contra Blancos en Movimiento, al Igual de Pansage usando "Bala Semilla", pero parecen estar Agotándose.

-¿Hay que seguir Pikachu?- Axew Agotado

-¡SI! ¡No podemos ser Débiles cuando Hay un Enemigo Poderoso al Acecho!- Pikachu con tono de General

-Oye viejo- Piplup Agotado- Descansemos-

-Ni lo Creas, Debemos hacernos Más Fuertes y no Podemos permitirnos Descansar- Pikachu, aunque También estaba Agotado

Cuando el Pokemon Ratón iba a Reiniciar el Simulador, Exodus lo habia Detenido.

-Entiendo que quieran ser Más Fuertes, pero deben Descansar, solo Entrenar les Hara Mucho Daño-

Pikachu cayo Exhausto ante el Entrenamiento, al igual que Los Rangers al Exigirse Demasiado.

-Oye amigo- Ash Alterno acercándose y Ayudando a Levantarlo- No te Dejes Dominar por esa Emoción, se que Somos Humanos, Bueno, Humano y Androide en su Caso- Viendo a Iris- Pero si se Dejan llevar por la Ira y la Impotencia, seran Destruidos por Ella, Creeme-

-Lo se, pero se Siente tan... Humillante, que Nuestros Amigos hallan sido Derrotados, y Nosotros no hallamos Podido hacer Algo-

Los Rangers Aurales ven Algo Preocupados a los Fuerza Pokemon, se Tomaban en serio el que los Derrotaran, parecen Heridos en más de una Forma, Deciden Descansar, las Chicas en las Aguas Termales y los Chicos en el Sauna, y Mientras se Relajaban, estaban Platicando.

**En las Termas...**

-De verdad no Soportan que los Derrotaran- Serena Alterna

-Lo dices porque tu no Fuiste alcanzada por un Ataque de esa Cosa- Misty

La Serena de los Fuerza Pokemon entra a las Termas para Tratar de Aliviar el Dolor que siente en el Cuerpo.

-Es muy Poderoso, Siento como si hubieran Hecho Luchar contra una Plata Eléctrica Psicotita- Serena Adolorida

-Si, Realmente ese Robot es Fuerte- Aelita Agarrándose un Brazo

-¿Creen que Ataque Otra vez?- Dawn Preocupada

-Bueno, solo Quedamos, Nosotros, los Dark Rangers y Ustedes, así que es muy Probable que si Vuelva- Misty, aunque noto que Faltaba un Miembro de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon- ¿Donde esta Iris?-

-Le pidió a Shizuru que la Ayudara a Hacerse Ajustes- Dawn

-Además no se si el Agua seria Buena para Ella, podría hacer Corto Circuito- Bonnie con Vendas en la Frente

Se imaginan a Iris en las Aguas Termales Teniendo Corto, se Electrocutaría junto a Ellas, deciden tratar de Olvidar las Preocupaciones, Aun si Relajan sus Cuerpos, aun tratan de Idear una Estrategia para Derrotar al Robot de Benjamín, ya que esa Cosa podria Destruir el Planeta.

**En el Sauna...**

Los chicos Trataban de idear un Plan para evitar una derrota Similar a la de hace unos Minutos, pero también estaban tratando de Relajarse.

-Vaya, Eso si que fue Desastroso- Gary

-Si, aun me Duele- Odd con Vendas en el Estomago

-¿Como el Youkai se hizo tan Fuerte?- Ash Incrédulo

-No lo se- Clemont Aural- Pero parece Tener una Fuente de Energía muy Potente, casi como ese Zafiro Draconia-

-Hay un Punto Débil en Cada Cosa, hay que Descubrir cual es el de Ese Robot- N Alterno

-¿Como? ¿Viste que Derroto a 9 Megazords sin Esforzarse?- Brock Alarmado

Tratando de Calmarse, tratan de pensar en una Forma de Derrotar a Ben y su Nuevo "Juguete".

**Planeta Imperio, Hangar...**

Sunset estaba Desconectando unos Cables en el Robot, Alterando Comandos de Control, Saboteando las Armas, Etc. Estaba dispuesta a que su Hermano no Destruya a los Rangers.

-Emperatriz- Elementor saliendo del Robot en su Forma Aire, Aterriza y Vuelve a su Forma Metal- Cuando el Inútil de su Hermano Intente usar alguna de las Armas, una Sorpresa le Espera- Elementor Maliciosamente

-Bien- Sunset- Liberare a los Doom Rangers en el Mundo Pokemon para que Causen Destrucción, Revisa si más Rangers Cayeron, Mientras Menos esten de Pie, Mucho Mejor-

Sunset va a los Calabozos de los Doom Rangers, pero ellos estaban en el Suelo en Lugar de las Celdas, Sunset los Saca.

-Son Libres, de Causar la Destrucción que Quieran, pero si me Traicionan, se Quedaran en Esas Celdas Para Siempre- Sunset con Frialdad

-Debería Arrancarte la Cabeza...- Doom Cilan con los Látigos en las Manos

-Pero, por liberarnos, y Dejarnos Destruir lo que Queramos, lo Pasaremos de Alto- Doom Ash

Los Doom Rangers iban a Reclamar, pero pensaron que Ya Podrian Destruir a los Rangers, y Conquistar la Linea de Tiempo en la Que Estan.

-Si, Quiero causar algunas Muertes y Destrucción- Doom Iris Maleficamente

-Si, con tan Solo Pensar en las Muertes, Los Cadáveres Masacrados y los Gritos de Terror y Agonia de la Gente, En Solo Pensarlo... ¡ME EXCITA!- Expresa Doom Dawn a Gritos

-¿Que Esperamos, una Invitación?- Doom Brock yendo al Mundo Pokemon

Los Doom Rangers parten al Mundo Pokemon para causar Tanta Destrucción Posible.

**Mundo Pokemon, Ciudad Castelia...**

Cuando todo se Calmo los Rangers Estaban Comiendo de los Famosos Castelia Cones, aunque al ver el Cielo, ven Nubes Oscuras, para unos Puede ser una Tormenta, pero Los Rangers Sienten una Gran Aura de Maldad en esas Nubes, los Doom Rangers.

Un Rayo Negro cae en las Calles, Olas Fuertes Azotan los Mares, Terremotos Repentinos Abren Fisuras en la Tierra, Incendios de Fuego Azul en los Edificios y las Plantas de la Ciudad les Crecen Lianas y Atacan a la Gente.

Los Rangers corren a un Callejón de la Ciudad, al Asegurarse de que no Hubiera Nadie...

-Si no es Problema, Necesitamos que Protejan a los Civiles- Dawn a los Rangers Aurales

-Tenemos Cuentas Pendientes con Ellos- Brock

-Haremos lo Posible- Misty

-¡Es Hora de Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage, Forma Ranger!- Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

-¡Gyarados/Sylveon/Umbreon/Heliolisk/Serperior/Reshiram, Metamorfosis/Glifo Ho-oh, Metamorfosis!- Los Rangers Aurales

Los Rangers Aparecen y son Interceptados Por una Micro-Tormenta, Doom Ash Aparece y el Resto de Sus Matones También.

-Ahora que Shimmer nos Libero, Prepárense para ser Destruidos- Doom Ash con su Espada de la Oscuridad

-Eso si Nosotros te lo Permitimos- Ash Sacando sus Espadas

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon se Lanzan contra sus Futuros Malvados, los Rangers Poder Aural evitaran que Civiles Inocentes salgan Heridos por la Batalla, que no Cabe Duda que Sera Intensa.

Ash Bloquea todos los Golpes, Patadas y Rayos de Doom Ash, el cual estaba Desesperado de que no Pudiera acertar Ni un Golpe, el Ranger Maligno salta y Es Recibido por una Estocada de la Espada Relámpago, pero Esta se Quebró al Impactar.

-HA, no hay Espada, no hay Ventaja- Doom Ash

-Ya lo Veremos- Ash Sacando su Espada de la Luz

Dawn Disparaba contra su Yo Oscura, pero Fallaba en cada Disparo y Apagaba los Incendios, la Doom Ranger Saca su Vara-Tazer y Ataca a Dawn por la Espalda y la Derriba, pero Antes de Romperle el Otro Tobillo, la Ranger Azul Dispara su Blaster y la Derriba de Golpe.

-¿Quieres que te Rompa más que un Tobillo?- Doom Dawn

-No, De hecho- Dawn Disparando "Hidro Cañón" en el Tobillo de la Doom Ranger- Te Regreso el Favor-

Los Dos Brocks se Empujaban para Tumbar al otro, Doom Brock casi lo derriba con un Golpe de su Mazo, si al Brock Fuerza Pokemon no se le hubiera ocurrido Primero, ambos se lanzan Golpes con sus Respectivos Mazos, pero son Bloqueados por cada golpe, y los que Logran Acertar Resisten Como Pueden.

-Veo que se han Hecho Más Poderosos desde la Ultima Vez- Doom Brock

El Ranger Marrón Golpea el Suelo y Abre una Grieta, atrapando al Doom Ranger en Ella.

-De hecho... Mucho Más- Brock

Iris tenia los Puños Cargados de Energía del Zafiro, y lanza fuertes Puñetazos contra su Yo Maligna, Doom Iris Abre unos Círculos en sus Manos y Dispara Rafagas de Energía Rojas, la Ranger Púrpura logra Regresarse los con sus Dagas, la Doom Ranger Abre su Pecho y Dispara una Gran Ráfaga Roja, Iris Hace lo Mismo y Dispara una Azul, las dos chocan y tratan de Someter a la otra.

-¿Te Mejoraste?- Doom Iris Incredula

-¿Y que?- Iris

Cilan evitaba ser Atrapado por las Enredaderas de los Arboles, Doom Cilan golpeaba a su Pasado desde donde sea, el Ranger Verde Entierra su Mano Izquierda en una Enredadera y la controla, cuando Doom Cilan intento un Ataque por Detrás, fue recibido por un Latigazo de la Enredadera.

-¿Como te Quedo el Ojo?- Cilan Divertido

El Doom Ranger se levanta y lo ve con Profundo Odio.

-¡TE MATARE!- Doom Cilan

Los Rangers Lanzan Ataques, Ash una Estocada Eléctrica, Dawn un Disparo Cargado, Brock un Golpe de Mazo, Iris Potenciando su Cañón y Cilan Blande sus Látigos con Fuerza, Derriban a los Doom Rangers, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon Brillan Intensamente y algo Ocurre, Ash Obtiene una Espada Relámpago con el Filo Dorado, Dawn un Arco con las Puntas Azules y un Carcaj de Flechas Congeladas, Brock un Martillo Marrón de Doble Cara con un Warpick en un Extremo en las Manos, Iris una Mano derecha de Piedra Instalada donde estaba su Mano Derecha y la Piedra se Vuelve Robotica, y Cilan una Vara Verde con Filos en Forma de Hojas de Arce las Puntas.

-¡Imposible!- Doom Brock

-¡NO, se supone que no Existen!- Doom Cilan

-¿Son lo que creo que Son?- Doom Iris Escaneando los Artefactos

-Son... Son...- Tartamudea Doom Dawn

-¡LAS RELIQUIAS DE LOS HEROES!- Doom Ash Aterrado

Los Rangers Poder Aural ven las Reliquias.

-¿Creen que Exodus sepa de Esas Reliquias?- Trip

-Tal vez- Ash Alterno

-Pero no Preguntemos Ahora- Misty

Los Rangers Cargan Energía en las Reliquias y Usan el Golpe que no Hicieron desde hace Tiempo.

-¡Fuerza Pokemon, Golpe Final, Máximo Poder!-

Cilan Ataca con sus Latigo y Vara a su Malvado, Iris con su Nueva Mano y Daga a Doom Iris, Brock Golpea a Doom Brock con su Mazo y Martillo, Dawn Dispara su Blaster y Luego un Vendaval de Flechas, y Ash Usa Ambas Espadas y Crea una Tormenta, es Alcanzado por Todos los Rayos y se Lanza y Ataca a Doom Ash.

4 de los Doom Rangers son Destruidos pero Doom Ash aun Resiste, pero caera en cualquier Segundo.

-¿Como... Es Posible?... No he... Dominado las... Tormentas hasta... Dentro de... 10 Años- Doom Ash Sucumbiendo

-El Futuro no esta Tallado en Piedra, no soy Tu, y Tu no Eres YO, porque Tenemos Motivo para Luchar- Ash viendo a sus Amigos y a su Novia

El Ultimo Doom Ranger cae Explotando, pero no es el Final.

**Planeta Imperio...**

Los Doom Zords estan Armados en el Megazord, los Lideres de la Alianza, el Youkai, el Submundo y Seik con sus Esclavos veian al Doom Megazord.

-Ya esta Ajustado- Lon

-Bien, si alguien usara el Doom Megazord Contra los Rangers sere Yo- Ben Abordando el Doom Megazord

Mientras que William aborda el Robot enviado por Akudos, son Enviados al Mundo Pokemon y se Preparan para una Gran Batalla.

**Mundo Pokemon, Navío...**

Los Rangers estaban viajando en el Navío de Regreso a la Guarida, pero suena la Alarma y los Dos Robots aparecen en el Pueblo Paleta.

-Rapido, hay que Cambiar de Curso- Ash

Brock Gira el Timón al Pueblo Paleta, los Rangers Preparan sus Zords para la Batalla.

**Pueblo Paleta...**

Ben y su Guardaespaldas estaban entrando a Pueblo Paleta, pero el Navío Dispara los Cañones y llaman la Atención de "Tonto y Retonto".

-¡Activar Megazords!- Ash Fuerza Pokemon y Misty Aural

El Gran Arceus, el Mega-Charizard y Poder Aural entran a la Batalla, la cual no Puede Faltar un Ataque del Doom Arceus.

-Ataquemos- Ash

-¡Zord Pachirisu, Sobrecarga Máxima!- Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon llaman al Zord Pachirisu y Lanza su Ataque Más Fuerte, pero el Doom Megazord lo Resiste

-¿Es Todo lo que Tienen? Para eso Me Gustaban- Ben Lanzando "Furia Dragón" y Derrotando al Zord

Los Ranger se ven Sorprendidos ante eso pero no se Acobardan.

-Intentemos Algo- Trip

-¡Zord Aegislash, Espada Sagrada!- los Rangers Aurales invocan a su Zord Aegislash, pero Ben usa la Espada del Megazord y lo Vence, Junto al Megazord Aural de unos Disparos

El Megazord Mega-Charizard Dispara su Ametralladora de Fuego, pero tampoco Surte Efecto el Ataque, el Príncipe lanza una Estocada Energizada de la Espada y Derriba a los Tres Megazords.

-Aceptenlo, Yo Gano, Ustedes Pierden-

-No Destruiras este Planeta- Ash Aural

-No Tienen Elección- Ben

-No Podrias estar más Equivocado- Iris

-Siempre Hay Opción- Brock

-Y la Nuestra es nunca Rendirnos- Cilan

-Por eso Nunca Van a Derrotarnos, y Nunca lo Haran- Dawn

-Exacto, Somos los Power Rangers y Nunca nos Derrotaran- Ash

-¡Nunca!- Los Rangers al Unisono

Las Reliquias Brillan y los Rangers Obtienen Unas Protecciones, Para Ash Brazales de Metal Amarillo, Garras con Forma de Rayos en los Dedos y Grabados en Relieve de Rayos, en Los Pies Botas De Metal Amarillo y mismos Grabados y Hombreras Plateadas con Relámpagos en la Puntas.

Dawn Brazales de Metal Azules con Aletas de Piplup en el Antebrazo, Botas Femeninas de Metal Azul y Hombreras con Forma de Olas.

Brock Brazales de Metal Marrón con Metal en los Nudillos y Dedos con Forma de Montículos de Roca, Botas de Diseño de Montículo de Roca, y Hombreras con Forma de Piedra Tamaño Hombro.

Iris en aparte de Brazales Morados con Grabados de Relieve de Escamas Filosas y Garras, Botas de Metal Morado con los Gradados de Escamas, y Hombreras de Metal con las Mismas Escamas Filosas, Partes Sobrantes de Megazords Tecnológicos se Ensamblan y Forman un Cuerpo Igual al de Iris pero Más Avanzado.

Y Cilan Obtiene Brazales con Grabados en Relieve de Hojas, Botas Iguales y Hombreras en Forma de Corteza de Árbol Verde.

-¿Que es Esto?- Iris viéndose las Manos

-No lo se- Cilan

-_"Felicidades Rangers, su Valor, Determinación y Deseo de Nunca Rendirse hasta el Final de Todo, les ha Abierto las Llaves a la Máxima Combinación Megazord"-_ Arceus en la Mente de los Rangers

Los Rangers Invocan a los Zords, Feraligatr, Delphox, Chesnaught, Dedenne, Blaziken, Lucario y Reshiram, los Zords parecen que Quieren lo Mismo.

Los Rangers Alzan las Manos y las Palabras no se Hacen Esperar.

-¡Megazord, Modo Máximo!-

Los Zord se Fusionan con el Megazord y Forman al Megazord Arceus Z, Abren un Portal a la Dimensión del Vacio y Todos los Zords de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon Entran.

-¿Listos Amigos?- Ash- ¡Vamos por la Máxima Combinación!-

El Megazord Salta y los Zords se Fusionan, el Zord Feraligatr Separa sus Brazos y se Colocan en las Piernas, la Cola Como una Espada y la Cabeza como un Cañón, el Resto del Cuerpo se hizo Armadura, el Zord Chesnaught se Volvió Blindaje del Brazo Axew, y el Zord Delphox el Blindaje del Brazo Piplup, el Zord Dedenne se Instala en la Espalda del Megazord, el Zord Lucario Salto y se Volvió una Armadura para la Pierna Izquierda y el Zord Blaziken en la Pierna Derecha, el Zord Reshiram se Instala en la Espalda y el Megazord Obtiene Otro par de Alas y un Propulsor, Salen por Otro Portal y Alza la Espada, Indicando que la Combinación Finalizo.

-¡Máximo Arceus Megazord, Listo!-

Los Rangers aparecen en la Nueva Cabina del Megazord, la Cual Tiene un Grabado de Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina.

-¡GUAU!- Iris Impresionada

-Cuanto Poder- Cilan

-Si, esto es Increible- Brock

-Esto si es un Megazord- Dawn

-La Fuerza de Este Máximo Megazord De Seguro Derrotara al Príncipe- Ash

Pero los Imperiales no Parecen Asustados, Ben solo se Ríe de Ellos como si fuera la Gran Cosa.

-Ay si, Asustame Panteón, esa Cosa Sera Chatarra- Ben Lanzando un Golpe

Pero el Megazord Resiste todos los Ataques que les Lanzan, el Megazord Lanza un golpe con la Espada al Doom Megazord, y William antes de Poder Hacer Algo, es Destruido por un Disparo del Cañón de los Rangers, Junto con el Robot.

-¡William! Ay no, el Era Casi mi Compadre- Bel Lloriqueando, pero Cambia a una Expresión de Furia- ¡Ahora si que se lo Ganaron Rangers!-

-Tu te lo Ganaste al Invadirnos- Dawn haciendo que el Brazo de Piplup Dispare De nuevo el Cañon

Ben trato de Esquivar el Disparo pero fue Alcanzado.

-¿Es Todo lo que Tienen?- Ben Tratando de no Mostrar Miedo- Que Gracioso, ¡los Destruiré y Arrasare su Planeta!- Ben Moviéndose a Gran Velocidad

Los Rangers ven sus Movimientos y Cargan un Ataque que Podria Funcionar.

-¡Poke-Rafagas, Listas y Cargadas!-

De las Alas se Disparan Múltiples Ráfagas de Energía, Ben cree que las Esquivara pero es Alcanzado por Cada Disparo, habiendo Problemas en los Controles.

-¡¿QUE PASA?! No Puedo Esquivarlos- Ben Alterado

Los Rangers Avanzan haciendo Temblar la Tierra con Cada Paso, e Zord Dedenne Lanza una Descarga Electrica, el Zord Delphox no Espera a Lanzar Dardos Llameantes, el Zord Chesnaught Dispara "Misil Aguja", los Zords Blaziken y Lucario Lanzan Patadas combinadas con "Aura Esfera" y "Patada de Fuego", el Príncipe si ya Estaba Mal ahora esta Demasiado Peor.

-¡NO, NO! Esto no puede estar Pasando, ¡Soy el Todopoderoso Príncipe Benjamín!-

Los Rangers se Detienen un Momento para un Monologo de Victoria Prematura.

-Nada es Invencible- Iris

-Todos Tienen Debilidades- Cilan

-Ricos, Pobres, Todos por Igual tienen algo en Comun- Brock

-Pero los Rangers Tenemos algo que un Humano Normal no- Dawn

-Y eso es un Espiritu de Peleador Dispuesto a Defender a la Humanidad- Ash

El Megazord Brilla indicando que es la Hora del Golpe Final.

-¡Máximo Arceus Megazord, Golpe Final: Mega-Hiperrayo!-

Lanzan un Hiperrayo de Tamaño, Potencia Colosal y de los Colores de Todos los PokeRangers, el Hiperrayo impacta contra el Doom Megazord y Experimenta Fallas Criticas.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Esto no Puede Estar Pasando, se Supone que este Seria Mi Triunfo, no el de Ustedes!- Ben

-¡Rangers Fuerza Pokemos, la Victoria es Nuestra!- Declaran los Rangers mientras el Doom Megazord Cae y Explota

**Planeta Imperio...**

-¡BENNY!- Athea Impactada y Aterrada viendo Como fue Derrotado por los Rangers- ¡No! ¡Esto no Puede Estar Pasando!-

Se alegraron Pensando que los Rangers serian Destruidos, pero al Ver el Máximo Arceus Megazord su Alegria se Esfumo y al Imperio Youkai le Afecto Demasiado al Ver que su Príncipe fue el Destruido.

-¡NO! El Príncipe Cayo, ¿Que Vamos a Hacer?- Lon Alterado

-Yo... No lo se- Gwen

Sunset se Reúne con Vrak y le Entrega un Cofre, Vrak piensa que es un Poco Generoso de su Prima, pero la Emperatriz es Astuta y Peligrosa.

-Dime Como Robarle el Poder a un Kitsune- Sunset

Elementor ve las Bases de Datos y ve que Cayeron más Rangers, los Tormenta Ninja, Dino Trueno, Galaxia Perdida, Justin el Ranger Turbo Azul, Ranger Fantasma, Centurión Azul, Migthy Morphing, Robo Caballero, Oríon y...

-En este Momento están Cayendo los Wild Force- Finaliza Elementor

**Tierra, Turtle Cove...**

Los Rangers Wild Force estaban Lidiando contra Paúl y su Nuevo séquito, Aunque los Rangers Salvajes eran muy Fuertes, los Malignos Dark Rangers eran Muy Poderosos, Paul estaba Enfrentándose a Cole, quien Usa la Armadura del Red Savage Warrior y Paúl el Modo Shogun Maligno de Jayden, el Ranger Maligno Destruye la Armadura de una estocada con Su Espada Yveltal.

-Guau, Ustedes me Dieron mucha más Pelea que Los Rangers del Espacio, y tu de Seguro eres Mejor Peleando que ese Andros- Paúl

-¿Por Qué estas Haciendo Esto? ¿Que quieres Conseguir con Esto?- Cole

Paúl solo se le Acerca aprovechando que Estaba Moribundo.

-Eso me lo Preguntaron Antes- Paúl antes de Usar su "Ala Mortifera", los Rangers Wild Force mostraron Resistir el Ataque, pero sus Poderes no lo resisten y Caen con sus Poderes Desactivados y Respirando Agitadamente

Todos los Rangers Malignos lanzaron sus Ataques y Debilitan a los Rangers Fuerza Salvaje, dejándolos inconscientes, son Llevados a la Foza Prisión, cuando los deja ahí, mira la Espada y ve al Máximo Arceus Megazord Destruyendo al Príncipe.

-Así que se Vuelven más Fuertes Cada Vez, pero yo También-

**Mundo Pokemon, Ruinas del Robot...**

**Noche**

Gwen estaba Cargando el Cuerpo sin Vida del Príncipe Benjamín, el cual habia Jurado Proteger y Fallo Tremendamente en la Tarea que Se le Encomendo

-Perdóneme Alteza, le he Fallado, pero Juro que lo Vengare, ¡DESTRUYENDO A LOS RANGERS!- Declara Gwen Viendo el Navio en el Cielo con un Odio Inhumano

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers Acabaron con un Líder Enemigo, pero era el Más Debil de Todos y el Primero de Muchos, y Paúl ya Acabo con Más Rangers y Sano sus Heridas, los Rangers Deben Prepararse para Una Batalla más Grande que las Que Vivieron_


	37. Shimmer al Maximo Parte 1

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 37

Shimmer al Maximo Parte 1

**_Portada tipo Comíc: Sunset en Versión Gigante de su Forma Titanio Parada Detras de los Rangers, lo cuales se Ven Muy Heridos._**

_Con el Príncipe caido, los Rangers no Deben Bajar la Guardia ya que le Queda la Hermana, una Aun más Poderosa de lo que Jamas Fue Ben._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Restos del Robot, 6 Días Después...**

Sunset estaba Revisando donde el Robot Cayo en Pedazos, y Encontro la Insignia de su Imperio, la cual era de La Armadura de su Hermano Recién Destruido.

-Aquí Yace el inútil "Princeso Benjamín"- Sunset Fingiendo Lastima- Te lo Mereces por ser un Inútil bueno Para Nada, ahora que te Fuiste, yo me encargare de Eliminar a Shinya y Tener a Ketchum de mi Lado-

Sunset se Transporta a la Ciudadela para su Próximo Movimiento, Piensa con Detenimiento para Evitar Fallas.

**Guarida de Exodus**

Los Rangers estaban Entrenando para Dominar sus Nuevas Armas y sus Mejoras, Iris se Adaptada al Nuevo Cuerpo que era Mas Avanzado que su Antiguo Cuerpo, Brock golpea con mas fuerza de la que tenia antes, Cilan podía Manipular las Plantas a su Alrededor, Dawn Practicaba Arqueria con el Arco que le Fue Heredado y Ash Cortaba los Blancos de Practica con su Nueva Hoja de Espada.

-Cielos, esto si que es Genial- Cilan viendo la Vara

-Si, estas Reliquias si que son Poderosas- Iris viendo su Nueva Mano

Aunque aun Aprenden a Controlarlas, Brock tenia Problemas en controlar el Peso del Martillo, Iris aun intenta Controlar el Cambio de Materia de su Nuevo Cuerpo, Dawn aun le Cuesta Tensar la Cuerda del Arco, Cilan puede Controlar las Plantas, pero aun no las Domina y Ash aun intenta balancear el Peso de la Hoja de la Espada.

-Pero, son Difíciles de Manejar- Brock Sudando de Cargar el Martillo

-Al menos tu no tienes que Tensar la Cuerda de un Arco- Dawn con el Brazo Izquierdo adolorido

Decidieron ir a sus Habitaciones para Descansar de Usar las Reliquias, Tomando Duchas al Acabar decidieron ir al Sauna, mientras los Demás Rangers platicaban con Exodus.

-Creo que deben estar Desesperados ya que Desde hace Días no hay ningún Ataque, deben de estar planeando su Siguiente Movida, lo digo por Experiencia- Conner

-Es muy Probable, y de Seguro el Youkai querrá Venganza por lo del Príncipe- Exodus

-¿Que Príncipe?- Korrina confundida

-Si, mas bien Parecia mas una Princesa que Príncipe- Bonnie Divertida

No podían dejar de Pensar en que Pasaría en la Venganza del Youkai.

**Cuidad Oreburg...**

Shizuru estaba viendo como se Recuperaba del Ataque de Vrak, Acompañada de Mathews, sonríen de que están Arreglando todo el Daño que sufrieron por Seik y sus Aliados, los Alcanzados por Ráfagas Láser y ven a Sunset en su Forma Terrestre, la que estaba cuando era Reparada.

-Ooohh, ¿Estaba interrumpiendo su Cita? Lastima, ahora tu- Señala a Shizuru- Eres mia-

Mathews se coloca Frente a Shizuru con su Mandoble en las Manos.

-Sobre mi Cadáver-

-De hecho, esa era la Idea, de Todas Formas quería Hacerlo- Sunset apuntándoles

El Alumno de Exodus se lanza contra Ella, sin Embargo, Sunset Guarda su Cañón y saca su Espada y Pelean, la Emperatriz solo Blande su Espada y le causa una Seria Herida en el Pecho.

Shizuru se le acerca Aterrada y Trata de ver si puede hacer algo, pero Elementor se le Acerco en su Forma de Aire y Cambia a una Eléctrica, Gris en las Piernas, Esferas y Dientes, Amarillo Fuerte en el Pecho, Brazos, Manos y Cabeza, Bobinas Eléctricas en la Espalda y Cables saliendo en el Pecho de Color Negro.

Elementor toma a la Shizuru de los Brazos, Forcejea para Liberarse y el Almirante solo la Electrocuta Dejándola Inconsciente

-¡NO!-

-Elementor, Transportala a la Ciudadela- Ordena Sunset

Elementor se lleva a Shizuru y Mathews trata de Levantarse, pero la herida se lo Impide y Sunset camina hacia el, en lugar de Dispararle, Apuñalarlo con la Espada o Azotarlo con el Látigo, solo Acerco sus labios a su Oreja.

-Dile a los Rangers, "que si Creen Conocer el Terror, se Equivocan, Apenas empezara el Verdadero Terror"-

Mathews fue Transportado a la Guarida, y Exodus ve que esta Muy Herido, pero el Aprendiz más que Herido físicamente, esta Dolido Emocionalmente.

-Maestro... Perdóneme... Shizuru... Fue Capturada... Por Sunset Shimmer- Mathews Antes de Quedar Inconsciente

Los Rangers quedan Mudos ante esa Noticia: Shizuru, Una Kitsune, Capturada por su Enemiga de Mas Temer.

**Ciudadela****...**

La Kitsune estaba Recuperando la Consciencia y ve un Cuarto que Jamas había Visto, un Laboratorio, al Recobrar la Consciencia por Completo, ve a Lon Sacandole una Muestra de Sangre.

-Fascinante, con tu ADN y tu Energía de Kitsune, la Emperatriz Podrá Fortalecer su Forma Final y sera Invencible, pero eso Sera Después, Ella dijo que Tiene más Planes para Ti-

Shizuru trata de Golpearlo pero esta Encadenada de las Manos, Pecho y de los Pies.

-Ni te Esfuerzas- Elementor acercándose- Esas Cadenas limitan tu Fuerza y si Tratas de Usar tus Poderes, se Volverán en tu Contra-

-¿Esto es Para Vengar a su Príncipe?-

-Ese Bueno para Nada no vale ni para gastar Palabras- Sunset Apareciendo- Esta Mejor Muerto que Vivo-

-¿Como puedes hablar así de tu Propio hermano?- Shizuru incrédula

-Somos los Malos, es lo que Hacemos, Ahora Dame tu Poder, con una Muestra de tu Sangre y tu Energía Mística, los Rangers serán Destruidos y Ash estará Conmigo-

-¡Estas Enferma!- Shizuru Furiosa

Sunset le Dispara de su Mano una Descarga de Energía Oscura, Shizuru solo Puede Soltar un Grito Desgarrador ya que Siente un Dolor Innombrable.

-Ahorra saliva, la Necesitaras- Sunset retirándose con su Almirante y Científico

La Aprendiz de Exodus solo Intenta Resistir el Impulso de usar sus Poderes, El Dolor, Soltar Lagrimas de Frustración, y Rogar que los Rangers la Puedan Rescatar y quien sabe que Planes Tiene la Emperatriz del Youkai.

**Guarida de Exodus...**

Estaban Pensando en Donde podría estar Shizuru, en el Planeta Imperio es poco Probable ya que Shizuru no Puede ser Transportada así de Simple, en el Submundo ya estaría Agonizando ya que ahí hay Mucha Magia Oscura, y la Base de la Alianza seria Imposible, debido a que escaparía de Inmediato.

-Entonces debe estar en la Ciudadela- Ash

-Tiene Sentido, allí pueden hacerle Cualquier Cosa de sus Experimentos- Korrina

Los Rangers Aurales estan algo confundidos, como ¿Que es la Ciudadela?

-La Guarida de Sunset en este Planeta, y quien sabe si Tiene Otras- Ash

-¿Sabes Donde esta? Tengo entendido que Estuviste ahí una Vez- Exodus

-Si, pero no supe donde ya que me Transporto cuando me Hizo Destruir la Primera Base- Ash en Defensa

Todos los Rangers bajan la cabeza ya que esa era su Esperanza para Encontrarla, la Alarma Suena y se ve Ciudad Nimbasa siendo Atacada por Sunset y...

-¡¿SHIZURU?!- los Rangers Aurales Incrédulos

Ya que la Emperatriz estaba Acompañada de la Alumna de Exodus en su Verdadera Forma, pero las Colas eran Azules y las Orejas y sus Ojos eran negras de un Tono Siniestro.

-¿Que fue lo que le Hizo?- Misty Aterrada

-Debe ser el Mismo conjuro con el que controlo al Ash de Este Universo- Ash Alterno

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon miran la Mirada de Shizuru, Fría, Sin Brillo ni Emoción, si, el Mismo Hechizo.

-Dawn, espero que recuerdes tu Potencial- Ash

-Si-

-¡Es Hora de Morfosís!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Onix/Axew/Pansage/Raichu/Blaziken/Lucario/Chesnaught/Delphox/Dedenne/Fereligatr/Reshiram, Forma Ranger!-

Los Rangers Poder Aural no se quedan Atrás e irán a Salvar a su Amiga.

-¡Morfosis Ahora!- Misty

-¡Gyarados/Umbreon/Heliolisk/Sylveon/Serperior/Reshiram, Metamorfosis/Glifo Ho-oh, Metamorfosis!-

Los Dark Rangers deciden ayudarlos, ya que Ellos les Dieron la Segunda Oportunidad y la búsqueda del Perdón, además de liberarlos de la Horrible Comida del Manicomio.

-¡Dark Rangers, Morfosis!- Drew

-¡Poder Flygon/Beartic/Banette/Sawsbuck/Vaporeon, Forma Ranger!-

Ziggy se queda para Ayudar a sanar a Mathews, y Exodus ve a los Rangers Marcharse a la Cuidad Nimbasa en el Navío.

-Buena Suerte y que el Poder y sus Auras los Protejan.

**Ciudad Nimbasa...**

Sunset disparaba Rayos a la Feria provocando Terror a todos los Presentes, Shizuru Atacaba con su Ninjato a los Policias, pero Trataba de no Hacerles Daño severos.

-Veo que aun te Resistes- Sunset estaba apunto de Reprenderla, pero ve el Navío acercase y Sonrie Siniestramente- Excelente-

Los Rangers bajan del Navío y ven a la Emperatriz y a su Secuaz.

-Shizuru, ¿Que te pasa?- Misty Preocupada

Lo que no saben es que a la vista de la Kitsune, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon eran el Youkai, Los Poder Aural Seik y sus Esclavos y que los Dark Rangers volvieron al Mal, y que Sunset era Exodus.

-Shizuru, ellos Destruyeron a Nuestros Amigos y los Dark Rangers nos Traicionaron, debemos Destruirlos, Potencie tus Poderes para que Puedas acabarlos- "Exodus"

-Si Maestro- Shizuru sacando su Ninjato y atacandolos

Los Rangers evaden a la Aprendiz de Exodus, pero Ella los ataca con Furia Ciega, los Rangers tratan de no sacar sus Armas para no Herirla ya que es su Amiga.

-Shizuru, Reacciona, somos Nosotros- Misty intentando Que se detenga

-Si Crees que me Engañas Seik, te Equivocas- Shizuru le lanza un Ataque con su Ninjato

Drew saca su Espada de Cuarzo y Bloquea el Ataque, la Aleja y la Kitsune lo ve con Rabia, y no de la Enfermedad.

-Veo que el Dicho de "Mala Hierba Nunca Muere" era Verdad, nos Traicionan y se Vuelven de nuevo al Mal, Nunca debimos Confiar en Ustedes-

-¿De que estas Hablando?- Drew confundido

-No te hagas, ¡Ahora veo Porque los Odian!- Shizuru lanza una Llamarada contra el Dark Ranger, pero Dawn le Dispara un "Hidro Pulso"

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon la Rodean, y parece que Intentan Paralizarla, Brock la Atrapa y la Inmoviliza con el Martillo, Iris entierra su Mano y la Hunde en Arena y la deja Inmovil.

-¿Creen que sea Magia Oscura?- Conner

-Es lo más Probable, ya que es Similar a lo que Ash debio Experimentar cuando cayo al Control de Sunset- Brock recordando

-Pero nos ve Como los Malvados- Bonnie

Shizuru cava para Liberarse, y los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon fueron Golpeados por sus Colas, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan se salvaron por Poco del Golpe, N y Conner se recuperan y se Juntan con los Demás Rangers.

-¿Como la liberamos?- Georgia

-Estoy Pensando, Estoy Pensando- Clemont Aural

Conner tiene una idea, pero Debe comunicarse con Arceus, y Rápido.

-Arceus, es Conner, Necesitamos Ayuda-

-_"¿Que Tipo de ayuda?"-_

-Necesito que Restaures mi Batallador, Shizuru esta bajo la influencia de Shimmer y creo que Eso puede Ayudarnos en algo- Conner

Arceus concentra Parte de su Energía y lanza una Esfera Roja hacia los Rangers, el Ranger Feraligatr Desactiva sus Poderes y Atrapa la Luz y se Transforma en el Morpher que Usaba en sus Días de Ranger Dino Trueno Rojo.

-Veamos si aun Puedo hacerlo, ¡Dino Trueno, Dame el Poder!-

El Ranger Rojo Dino Trueno Regreso a la Acción.

-¡SI! Ahora vere si aun Puedo hacer esto- Conner toma su Escudo y se Carga -¡Escudo del Triunfo, Ranger Triasico!-

Shizuru veia que "Elementor" había usado el Poder del Ranger Triasico, pero ellos no Saben que Sunset esta Recolectando algo, Energía en el Otro lado de la Ciudad.

-¿Así que Ahora puedes Usar el Poder los Rangers que tenian un Batallador? Veamos que Puedes hacer con una Copia Barata de Poder Ranger-

-¡¿Copia Barata?!- Conner Ofendido- Exodus, Lamento lo que esta a Punto de Pasar, ¡Dimensión Triasica!- Shizuru es Llevada a la Dimensión del Escudo

La Espiritu esta Confundida pero recuerda que esa Dimensión es donde Conner saca Ventaja de Enemigos Difíciles.

-¿Como llegamos Aquí? ¡Devuélveme a Casa Elementor!-

Conner sale del Suelo con el Sable del Escudo Extendido.

-Oye, soy tu Amigo y... ¿Me llamaste Elementor?- Conner confundido

Shizuru solo lo Ataca con su Ninjato, Conner bloqueo el Ataque y aprovecha para Contactar a los demás.

-Ella Cree que soy Elementor, Debe ser un Tipo de Alucinación Violenta-

-_"¿Creen que Derrotándola se Libere?"_\- Serena Aural

-Pronto lo Averiguaremos- Conner repeliendo otro Golpe

El Ranger Triasico salta al vació, y ataca a Shizuru del lado Derecho, luego la Izquierda, Arriba, Abajo y de todas Partes, cuando la Kitsune se agoto, fue sacada de la Dimensión y cae al suelo.

Dawn le dispara su Ráfaga Purificadora y Limpia a Shizuru, Misty ayuda a Levantarla, pero la Kitsune Siente un Dolor Horrible en el Cuerpo.

-¡¿Ahora que?!- Ash Aural alterado

Del Pecho de Shizuru sale una Corriente de Energía Naranja y va a la Emperatriz del Youkai, quien al Recibirlo de Reía como loca.

-¡¿De Verdad son tan Simples?!- Sunset con Burla- Planee esto, si la Liberaban, también su Poder de Kitsune, y ahora su Poder es Mio- Sunset se Telepransporta

Los Rangers aunque aliviados que su Amiga Este Bien,se sienten Mal por haber hecho eso, ahora su Enemiga es Más Poderosa y quien Sabe que Planea hacer

**Guarida de Exodus...**

-Lo siento amigos, fui Debil, no Pude evitar ser Controlada por Ella, de Verdad Lo siento Mucho- Shizuru Arrepentida y soltando algunas Lagrimas

-Tranquila- Misty Aural consolándola- Esa Bruja te manipulo, tu no Tienes la culpa de Nada-

Arceus intentaba localizar la Ciudadela, pero parece que esta muy Bien escondida, Ni siquiera el Puede encontrar su Ubicación Exacta.

-Tranquila Amiga Espíritu- N a Shizuru- la Derrotaremos y te Devolveremos tus Fuerzas, lo Prometemos-

-Pero debemos Estar Listos, Quien sabe que tan Fuerte es Ahora-

Brock no sabe la Cantidad de Razón que tiene, si Sunset en si Era Mala, con el Poder de un Kitsune de 3 Colas, ¿Quien sabe que Tanto Poder tendrá ahora?

-_"Quizás Deba llamarlos, espero que no Destruyan nada que no sea del Enemigo Esta Vez"-_ Arceus

**Ciudadela...**

Sunset Aumentaba su Poder y Siente que ahora, nada la Detendrá.

-Ahora Rangers, Esta Vez ¡La Victoria Es MÍA!- Sunset Como Demente

**_Acabare Contigo... Esta Historia Continuara..._**

_Esto tuvo Resultados Inesperados, Shizuru Drenada, los Rangers Confundidos y Sunset con Más Poder del que tenia antes, una cosa esta Asegurada, que esto, esta Guerra por el Mundo, Está Lejos de Acabar_

**_Les recuerdo que a partir del Próximo Capitulo ya no se Aceptaran los Oc para el Fic "Power Rangers Ultralink" si planean un Oc, se Aceptan y Recuerden las 3 Vacantes Para Rangers, 2 Quedaran en Misterio, permaneceran así hasta nuevo Aviso._**


	38. Shimmer al Máximo Parte 2

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 38

Shimmer al Máximo Parte 2

Aliados Woo-Foo, Aliados Pecadores

**_Portada tipo Cómic: los Rangers en el Navío Surcando los cielos y con Sombras desconocidas Detras de Ellos, Disparaban los Cañones contra Sunset en Una Nueva Armadura._**

_Shizuru Derrotada y Drenada, los Rangers Meditativos, y Sunset haciéndose mas Fuerte a Cada Segundo que Pasa, Ay Basura, ¿Que Podría Ser Peor?_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Ciudadela...**

Sunset Absorbía la Energía Restante de Shizuru, siente 3 Presencias atravesando Dimensiones, y 6 Atravesando el Tiempo/Espacio, pero Parece que no le Importa.

-Vaya Arceus, Primero Exodus se va Acobardado de Mi, y Llamas Refuerzos, Debes de estar Desesperado para Recurrir a Ellos, no En serio, Debes estar Deseperado- Sunset con Frialdad y Burla al Principio, pero Diciendo con algo de sorpresa lo Ultimo

**Navío, Columna Lanza...**

Los Rangers estaban Practicando con sus nuevas Armas, Arceus les dijo que no se Fueran de la Columna Lanza ya que Vendrían unos Nuevos Aliados en esta Lucha ya que los Rangers Poder Aural Volvieron a su Universo, además de que Sonic y su Grupo estaban algo Entusiasmados ya que Estaban cansados de Ser los únicos "No Rangers" del Lugar.

-Irse así, sin Despedirse, que Groseros- Amy algo Molesta Sentada en las Escaleras de la Cubierta

-Si, pero ellos tienen un Universo que cuidar, y Nosotros ni Sabemos que paso con Eggman- Tails Trabajando en una Parte del Invento de Andrew

-¿Quienes seran los Proximos?- Sticks

-Apuesto a que serán unos Conejos Azul y Rosa, junto con un Panda Viejo y Perezoso que Dominan poderes Mágicos y Marciales, y además vendrían Seis integrantes de un Grupo de Siete, un Demonio Bueno pero Pervertido, una Gigante Muy Envidiosa, Un Ladrón Inmortal, un Hada Perezosa, un Muñeco Viviente y un Mago- Knuckles golpeando un Árbol como un Saco de Boxeo- o Tal vez sea Helado-

Todos miran a Khuckles como si fuera un Extraño, ¿como el sabría o podía Suponer quienes serian?

-Creanme, es Mejor no Saberlo- Sonic

Las Columnas Brillan indicando que los Ailados Tal vez hayan llegado, Todos entran al Templo a gran Velocidad y ven a un Par de Conejos, Vestían una Camisa de Kung Fu Igual, sin Pantalones, pero los Conejos Eran de Color Azul y el Otro Rosa, indicando que uno es Niño y el Otro Niña, acompañados de un Panda Viejo con un Cinturón Celeste.

-Rangers, Ellos son de Otra Dimensión, la Coneja Rosa se Llama Yin, el Azul se Llama Yang y el Pando se Llama Yo- Arceus

Yin levita y flota Frente a Ellos, saca un Pergamino y ve que son Como en un Dibujo.

-¿Estos son los Power Rangers? Se ven un Poco menos impresionantes en Persona- Yin sorprendida

-¡OYE!- Los Rangers Ofendidos

-Chiwa, ¿Para que nos Llamaron? Para un Espectaculo- Yang a Arceus, pero siente un Golpe en la Cabeza, del Maestro Yo

-Yang, mas Respeto-

Arceus procede a Explicarles la Situación, aunque Yin y Yo le dan unas Clases a Yang de "Situación" y de más Cosas, parece que el Azul tiene Cerebro de Piedra, Arceus los ve y le Viene un "Tic" a la Cabeza.

-Un Momento, ¿Y los Demás?-

Al escuchar eso los Conejos se puesieron Tensos y Nerviosos, como si Supieran Algo

-¿Quienes?- Yin y Yang Neviosos

-6 de los 7 Pecados- Arceus Viendolos

-¿7 Pecados?- Los Ranger Confundidos

-Los 7 Pecados Capitales- Dialga- En Otro Tiempo y Dimensión Existe un Grupo de Caballeros que Poseen Poderes Mágicos Increíbles, y que Poseen la Marca de una Bestia en sus Cuerpos, a ellos se les Conoce Como "Los 7 Pecados Capitales"-

-Si, ellos habian Sido Acusados de Derrocar a su Reino y de Asesinar al Caballero Sacro Maestro Zaratras, uno de Nuestros Aliados en ese Mundo, cuando En Realidad sus autoridades, Los Caballeros Sacros, lo Hicieron- Palkia

-Un Caballero Sacro Maestro, Hendrickson, Estudiaba Cadaveres de Demonio por Años, Casi Destruye un Reino, de no ser por 6 De los 7 Pecados, quien sabe que hubiera Pasado- Giratina

-¿Donde estan?- Arceus

-Asumire Toda la Responsabilidad y Dire... ¡Que estos dos Alfeñiques Tienen Toda la Culpa!- Yo apuntando a Yin y Yang

Los conejos se ponen Nerviosos ya que ellos Parecen ser los Responsables, ya no Soportaron más que les Exigieran saber.

-¡No Lo Sabiamos! ¡Pensamos que Querian Atacarnos y a Ustedes y usamos el Woo-Foo para enviarlos a Quien sabe Donde!- Los Dos al Mismo Tiempo Aterrados

Arceus Busca Presencias Mágicas, lo cual no es Muy Difícil ya que sabe la Diferencia del Poder de los Pokemon y el de Otros Seres, llegaron con Bien, pero Separados.

-Ash, tu, Cilan y Dawn Vayan a Ciudad Eterna, ahí llego el Pecado de la Ira del Dragón, Brock, tom Iris y vayan a Veilstone, alli se encuentran Los Pecados de la Pereza del Oso y el de la Avaricia del Zorro, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, Vayan con Sonic y su Grupo al Lago de la Academia de Verano Pokemon de Rowan, ahí Llegaron los Pecados de la Gula del Jabalí y la Lujuria de la Cabra, Conner, ve con Pikachu, Korrina, Yin, Yang, también al Maestro Yo y a May a Ciudad Snowpoint, ahí esta la Pecado de la Envidia de la Serpiente- Explica Arceus

-Bueno yo no puedo ir porque Soy Muy Viejoooo- Yo Viendo a sus Alumnos- Además Ustedes Dos Fueron los que lo Hicieron, yo no, ¡Así que Arreglenlo!-

Los Rangers junto a sus Aliados son Transportados por Palkia a las ubicaciones indicadas, Yo escucha un Crujir.

-Yaaaaang- al recordar que no Esta- Oh esperen, Mi Cadera ¡Ahhh!- Yo doblandose del Dolor

**Ciudad Eterna...**

Los 3 Rangers asignados Llegan a la Ciudad, ven que todo parece Normal, salvo las Chicas que Usan Falda, andaban sujetandoselas con Cuidado, los Rangers le Preguntan a una a que se Debe.

-Bueno, de Repente algo nos ha estado Quitando la Ropa Interior por Abajo, y luego en un Abrir y Cerrar de ojos las Tenemos Devuelta, yo le Diria a tu amiga Rápido- la chica antes de Irse

Los Rangers quedan algo Confundidos, pero la Ranger Azul siente una Ligera Corriente de Aire, y se dio Cuenta.

-Tiene Razón, la Mía Desaparecio- Dawn algo alterada

-Me Alegra de ser un Hombre- Cilan Aliviado

Se concentran para Sentir la Magia a su Alrededor, sienten una Presencia Mucho más Poderosa en toda la Ciudad, y solo es una por Suerte.

Los Rangers van a donde esta la Presencia, llegan a las Cuevas y encuentran a un Niño de Cabello Rubio Despeinado, Ojos Verdes y Vistiendo una camisa Blanca Corriente, un Chaleco Negro y una Corbata Roja, además de usar unos pantaloncillo del Mismo Color que su Camisa y unos Botines Negros con Detalles Verdes.

-Ahh, Hola, no los vi entrar- el Chico

-Lo siento, Buscamos a un Hombre- Dawn asegurandose de que su Falda no se Alze

-Ah si, ¿a Quien?-

-Alguien llamado "Meliodas"- Ash

El Niño Piensa y parece que no Conoce el Nombre y de hecho nadie entro a la cueva en Todo el Día, salvo el y los Rangers.

-No, Nadie a venido aquí en todo el Día, y Nadie Llamado Meliodas, pero si me Suena Familiar el Nombre-

-Gracias de Todas Formas- Cilan yendo a la Salida

Una Explosión sale de la Nada, entre los Rangers, aparece un Monstruo Lagarto con una Armadura de Hueso en los Brazos, Piernas y Pecho, con una Espada También de Hueso en la Mano.

-Rangers, la Emperatriz me Advirtió sobre Ustedes y estoy Listo para Acabar con ustedes, y con Ese Enanucho-

Los Rangers se Ponen Frente al Chico y este los vio Confundido

-¿Que hacen?-

-No le Digas a nadie sobre Esto- Cilan

-¡Iniciar Morfosis!- Ash

-¡Poder Pikachu/Piplup/Pansage, Forma Ranger!- los Tres se Transforman Frente al Muchacho

Sacan sus Armas y atacan al Lagarto, pero Este los Detiene con unos disparos de Espinas de Hueso, los Rangers caen Heridos

-Esto Sera Muy Fácil-

**Ciudad Veilstone...**

Brock, N e Iris llegan a la Ciudad y ven que hay Más Policías de lo Usual.

-Vaya, no habia Visto tanta Seguridad desde que El Equipo Galaxia Intentaba Robar los Meteoros- Brock

-Oficial Jenny, ¿Que Pasa para que Haya Tanta Seguridad en todos lados?- Iris Confundida

-Han estado ocurriendo varios Robos, lo Curioso es que este Ladrón es Demasiado Veloz, y lo parece estar Acompañado de una Clase de Almohada Verde o algo así-

-Gracias- N

Los Rangers se Retiran y ven algo moverse en el Bosque, van hacia donde la Cosa y Encuentran una Almohada con Patrón de Leopardo.

-¿Una Almohada?- Iris yendo a Tomarla

Para Sorpresa de Todos la Almohada flota y se va lejos de los Rangers.

-Tras esa Almohada- Brock- Nunca creí ni Pense que diría Eso-

Los Rangers persiguen el Mueble hasta el Otro lado del Bosque y llegan a un Claro, hay encuentran dos Personas, un Joven de Cabello corto color Naranja, frente Alta, Cejas Delgadas y Ojos Naranjas, vistiendo una Sudadera naranja y verde con Mangas de color Marrón, Pantalones de Longitud media y Zapatos Abotonados, estaba Flotando y Gritándole a un Hombre Alto de figura esbelta y Musculosa, de Piel Pálida, Cabello Corto Plateado y parado de Puntas, Ojos Rojos y una Gran Cicatriz en el Lado Izquierdo del Cuello, vistiendo Ropas de Cuero Rojo con Incrustaciones de Metal.

-BAN ¡¿ACASO TODO LO QUE SABES HACER ES ROBAR?!-

-¿Y que King? Ni que fueran a Matarnos, Bueno, Matarte a ti- El Hombre llamado Ban tomando una Cerveza

King suspira Rendido y se acuesta en la Almohada, y se le ve una Marca Carmesí de un Oso Por encima del Tobillo Izquierdo

-Si un Día de estos...- King se calla al Sentir algo- Ban, sientes eso-

-¿Sentir que?- Ban Borracho, pero siente algo- Espera, si Puedo Sentirlo- su Chaqueta se levanta un Poco y se ve la Marca Carmesí de un Zorro en la Parte Inferior Izquierda del abdomen

Los Rangers se esconden ya que Sienten que los descubrieron.

-¡Lanza Sagrada Chastiefol: Modo 1!- King

La Almohada se Transforma en una Clase de Lanza, de Color Gris, Decoraciones Doradas y Celestes y una Peculiar Forma con un Anillo Dorado Sosteniendo la Punta, el Muy Larga y tiene una Empuñadura Azul verdoso y Dorada con forma de Circulo.

Ban se Levanta y se Pone en Guardia.

Los Rangers al ver que no hay más Salida, se Revelan ante ellos, pero sin sus Armas para evitar Confusiones.

-Tranquilos, no vinimos a Pelear- N

-Que Aburridos- Ban Aburrido

Una Bola de Fuego Aterriza Frente a ellos y Se Revela un Hombre Lobo con Armadura, Armado con una Lanza que usan los Caballeros.

-Al fin los Encuentro, Rangers, y es Hora de Destruirlos- el Lobo

-¡Morfosis!- Brock

-¡Poder Onix/Axew/Reshiram, Forma Ranger!- los Tres se Transforman

El Lobo los ataca con sus Garras y su Lanza, los Rangers hacen un Esfuerzo por no Caer, cuando se Reincorporan, son atacados por la Izquierda, por la Derecha, Arriba, Abajo, Norte, Sur, Este y por Oeste.

-Esto se ve Mal- King Flotando

-No ¿Tu Crees?- Ban Sarcastico

**Academia de Verano Pokemon, Lago...**

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles y Sticks Llegan al Lago, no ven Nada fuera de lo Ordinario, aunque al ir mas cerca encuentran a una Mujer de Cabello Negro a la Altura de los Hombros, Ojos Cafe y Piel Blanca, Vistiendo una Chaqueta Negro azulado muy reveladora, con Cuello y Botones un Forma de corazón, Pantalones Cortos con un Corazón y Botas Altas que le llegan al Muslo, acompañada de un Joven de Cabello corto de Color Vino, Ojos de Color Amarillo decorados con Lentes, Cara algo Afeminada, y piel Blanca, Vistiendo una Camisa a Rayas gris de Manga larga debajo de una Blusa sin Mangas de Color Blanco y un Par de Pantalones Negros y Botas Cortas

-¿Segura de que este es el Camino Merlin?- el Chico de Cabello Vino sin Expresión alguna

-No se Exactamente Gowther, esos Conejos me Dejaron Desorientada cuando nos Atacaron- la Chica llamada Merlin

Los Tres Rangers y los Animales se juntan analizando lo que Dijeron esos Dos

-¿Estan buscando algun Lugar?- Serena

-Eso parece, ¿Y no oyeron sus Nombres?- Sonic

-¿Carmin y Morthiner?- Knuckles confundido

-No- Tails- "Merlin y Gowther"- Corrige

-¿Creen que...?- Amy no Termino ya que Clemont buscaba a Alguien

-¿Y Bonnie?-

Ven hacia Donde están los Dos "Viajeros" y ven a Bonnie de Rodillas Delante de Merlin.

-Por Favor, Cuida de Mi Hermano- Bonnie le Ofrecia a Merlin

Clemont se Asusto y usa su "Brazo de Aipom" para Sacar a Bonnie de Alli

-¡BONNIE! Ya te dije que Dejes de Hacer eso un Millon de Veces ¡Un Millon y una!- Alejandose con su Hermana

-¿Puedes considerarlo?-

Serena se Presento ante ellos y les Dijo de Clemont y Bonnie.

-Mi Nombre es Gowther, es un Placer- Gowther sin Cambiar de Cara

-Merlin, Encantada, oye Serena ¿Sabes donde Queda este Sitio, La Columna Lanza? Estamos Perdidos- Merlin Sacando un Mapa

Serena iba a Responder cuando le Sono una Campana en la Cabeza "¿Como Sabían de la Columna Lanza?" Solo los Pokemon Legendarios, los Rangers y Aliados Saben de su Existencia.

-Eres de los que Estan con Arceus, de los Power Rangers si no me Equivoco y estoy en lo Correcto- Gowther apuntando su dedo al Cuello de Serena, y de este Salia una Luz

-Espera, ¿Como...?- una Explosión los Interrumpe

Un Monstruo Mezclado de Vampiro y Gladiador aparece, y ataca a los Rangers.

-Ustedes seran Destruidos Rangers- el Vampiro/Gladiador

-Como ya saben que Más Da- Clemont Regresandose

-¡Poder Delphox/Chesnaught/Dedenne, Forma Ranger!-

Los Ranger se Lanzan contra el Monstruo y son Detenidos en el aire y Arrojados a las Rocas.

-Ese Monstruo de seguro es Poderoso- Gowther con la Misma cara

**Ciudad Snowpoint...**

Conner y su Equipo Designado llegan al Bosque de la Ciudad, claro que con Abrigos, esa Ciudad es MUY Fría, Literalmente

-Chi... Chi... Chi Chi... Chiwa, Este lugar, esta Demasiado Helado- Yang Temblando por el Frio del Invierno

-Deja de... De... Que... Que... Que... Quejarte Yang, yo no me Quejo- Yin Igual que su Hermano

Caminan por unas 2 horas, sin encontrar al Pecado de la Envidia, fue cuando su Moral empieza a decaer, comenzando con el Caballero Woo-Foo: Yang

-¡Ya me Canse, nunca encontraremos a ese Dichoso Pecado o lo que sea, No se que haran ustedes, pero Pienso Morir Durmiendo en esas rocas Cubiertas de Nieve que Parecen una Persona Dormida o desmayada sobre la Nieve que Esta a Unos Metros alla!- Yang Señala un Claro en el Norte que se Encuentra alguien Desmayado o Dormido bajo la Nieve

Miran al conejo y Corren al Claro, podría necesitar ayuda o Algo.

-¿Y si nos Ataca?- Korrina a May

-Desde mi Vista parece una Niña- May

-¿La Atacamos en cuanto la Veamos?- Yang Emocionado

-¡NO! No atacamos a Niños- Yin Molesta

-Exacto- Conner

-No Atacamos a Niñas Pequeñas...- Korrina aflojaba el paso y no podia Creer lo que Veia

-¿Pequeña?- Pikachu Incrédulo

Ya de Cerca, un Monticulo de Rocas es Pequeño en comparación a lo que ven, a una Mujer Gigante Dormida, pero es como una Hermosa Doncella con Ojos de color Morado y Cabello Castaño Largo el cual lleva Ataco con Dos Largas Colas de Caballo a los Lados de la cabeza, Lleva puesto un Traje Naranja de una Sola pieza, Botas que se Extienden casi hasta las Rodillas, Guantes de Metal que están Incrustados con Piedras de Metal Brillante, con una Marca Carmesí de Serpiente en la Parte Externa del Muslo Izquierdo, estaba Durmiendo con un Martillo Similar al de Brock.

-Desde aqui... Es Grande- Conner algo Sorpendido ya que habia visto Muchas cosas mas Raras y Aterradoras

-Si, Mucho- Korrina Asombrada

-¡CHIWA! ¡Nos Va a Comer!- Yang Aterrado, pero Yin y May lo callan

-Lo hará si te Escucha- Susurra May

Retroceden lentamente, pero a Conner se le Cayo una Gota de Sudor, cayo al Suelo, se Aterraron, pero la Gigante segiua Dormida.

-Fiuf, Siempre despiertan Después de que cae una Gota de Sudor al Suelo, pero Esta No- Analiza Pikachu Aliviado

Caminan lentamente hacia Atrás y por Accidente, Yin pisa una Roca puntiaguda, intenta Reprimir el Grito de Dolor, pero ya no Aguanta.

-¡Yin, No!- los Demás Aterrados

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Yin Adolorida y agarrandose el Pie

La Gigante Despertó, se Levanta se ve que Debe Medir como 9 Metros de Alto, Viéndolos Severamente, Toma su Martillo y se Prepara si Buscan pelea.

-¿Quienes Son ustedes?- Pregunta la Gigante

-Es... Enorme- Korrina Asustada

-No Buscamos Pelea, Solo Buscamos a Alguien- Conner

La Gigante los ve más de Cerca, ve los dispositivos que Tienen Pikachu, Korrina, Conner y May, recuerda que Alguien la llamo y ve a Yin y a Yang

-Oigan, a ustedes Dos si los Recuerdo, son los Tontos Conejos que Nos lanzaron lejos y nos Hicieron Perdernos- La Gigante Molesta

-Espera... ¿Eres Diana, La Serpiente de la Envidia?- May

-Si, ¿Porqué?-

-Arceus nos Mando a Buscarte- May calmada

-¿El Capitán esta Alli?- Diana Emocionada

-¿Capitán?- Pikachu

Antes de Nada, un Enjambre de Beedrill Aparece, y Aparece una Caballero Sacro, Friesia, la Colmillo Bizarro de los Insectos

-¿Como Llegaste Aqui?- Diana Asustada por los Insectos ya que los Odia

-Eso Mismo quisiera Saber, pero no me Importa, Me Recupere de Aquella Derrota y Ahora Puedo Matarte y a esos Humanos- Blande su Látigo y los Beedrill Disparan "Aguja Venenosa"

Diana gira su Martillo como un Ventilador y detiene las Agujas, los Rangers las Evaden, Yang saca su Espada y Hace lo Mismo que Diana Mientras Yin Crea una Barrera.

-HAHAHAHAHA, veamos si Pueden contra Esto- Friesia Blande su Látigo de nuevo y Aparacen Scizors, Scythers, Ariados, Yanmegas y un Vivillon- ¡Contra Ellos mis Amados Insectos!-

-¡Morfosis!- Pikachu Saltando sobre Conner

-¡Poder Raichu/Feraligatr/Blaziken/Lucario, Forma Ranger!-

-¡Aura Woo-Foo!- Yin y Yang Juntan sus Auras

Los Rangers Atacan a los Insectos, May lidiaba con los Scizors y Beedrills, Conner con los Ariados y Yanmegas, Korrina contra los Scythers y Pikachu Contra Vivillon y Yin y Yang Pelean contra la Caballero Sacra, la cual los Derroto de un Golpe, aunque su Woo-Foo es Poderoso, la Magia de los Caballeros Sacros lo Es También.

Conner usaba su Mandíbula y Garras los Pokemon, usaban sus Ataque "Bomba Lodo" y "Cuchillada", el Ranger se las Arregla para evadir los golpes.

-No vendrian Mal unos consejos-

-Los Ariados Atacan todo lo que Amenaza su Territorio, Los Yanmegas Basan toda su Velocidad en sus Alas, y los Insectos no Están Hechos para Soportar las Temperaturas MUY Bajas- Pikachu Evadiendo los Disparos de Seda de Vivillon

-Entendido, esto les Dolera más a Ustedes que a mi- Conner- ¡Rayo de Hielo!-

El Ataque da en el Blanco y Derrota y Congela a los Pokemon Insecto

La Ranger Lucario tenia algunas Dificultades contra los Tipo Bicho, pero era una Ranger y no Podía Rendirse, usa "Hueso Veloz" para Igualar el Campo de Batalla y le Funciona, un Scyther la iba a Golpear por la Espalda pero una Mano Gigante lo lanza Lejos.

Korrina voltea y ve a Diana

-Ustedes Luchan para Defenderme, pero Soy Diana, La Serpiente de la Envidia, y los Ayudare- Diana camina y Queda Frente a Friesia

La Caballero Sacro iba a Blandir el Látigo para llamar a Otros Pokemon Insecto, pero Pikachu usa Su Lanza y Corta el Látigo, May se lanza con su Sable y la Ataca de Lleno en el Pecho, Diana solo hace un Pisotón y queda Derrotada, De nuevo.

-Gracias, si son Aliados de Arceus Ire con Ustedes, y aproposito, ¿Cuales son sus Nombres?- Diana

-Me llamo Pikachu, es un Placer Señorita Diana-

-Conner, Igualmente-

-May, De verdad es un Placer-

-Korrina, Encantada-

-Y ya los conozco a ustedes Dos- Viendo a Yin y a Yang intentando escapar silenciosamente- Luego Hablaremos de Esto-

-Palkia, soy May, ya Tenemos a Diana, regresanos- May en su Comunicador

Los Rangers, Caballeros Woo-Foo y la Gigante son Transportados con su Mentor y Amigo.

**Lago de la Academia...**

Los Rangers estaban cansados de ser Arrojados como Pelotas por el Gladiador/Vampiro, el Cual saco unas Dagas, y se Acerca a ellos Lentamente, cuando iba a Enterrar una Daga en Bonnie, Gowther se interpuso

-¡Gowther!- Bonnie Aterrada

-Tu Preocupación es innecesaria Pequeña, no Soy un Humano, soy un Muñeco Viviente, no Muero- Gowther Golpeando al Monstruo sin Mostrar Dolor, pero si Mostrando en la Región Superior Derecha la Marca Carmesí de una Cabra

El Monstruo iba a Atacar de nuevo pero fue Golpeado por una Rafaga de Luz, Merlin la habia lanzado, y mueve su Cabeza Mostrando en el Lado izquierdo del Cuello la Marca Carmesí de un Jabalí

-Deberíamos Presentarnos, Soy Merlin, el Pecado de la Gula del Jabalí-

-Mi Nombre es Gowther, y soy el Pecado de la Lujuria de la Cabra-

A Gowther le sale un Arco de Luz Rosa y le Dispara una Flecha al Monstruo, el Cual quedo como Absorto

-Mi habilidad, "Invasion", Atrapa a mi Adversario en sus Recuerdos de los Días que hancia Revivir- Gowther

-Aprovechen que esta en ese Estado- Merlin

Los Rangers lo Atacan con sus Ataques y el Monstruo Explota Cayendo Destruido.

-Ahora estamos Todos, en Marcha- Serena Transportandolos a Todos

**Bosque de Ciudad Veilstone...**

El Lobo derriba Nuevamente a los Rangers, y estos parece que no Aguantaran un Impacto Más, cuando Ataco, Ban se interpuso en el Ataque y recibió el Golpe de la Lanza, pero en Lugar de Caer solo se Rie.

-¿Como alguien se Rie así de mis Ataques?- el Lobo Incredulo

-Permiteme Presentarme- Ban mientras el Corte Profundo de su Pecho Desaparece- Soy Ban el Inmortal, y El Zorro de la Avaricia-

-Ahora yo, me llamo King, y soy el Oso de la Pereza- King Flotando con su Lanza

Los Rangers se Recuperan y Junto a Dos de los Pecados atacan al Monstruo, Brock saca su Martillo y lo Golpea de Costado, Ban lo ataca con Rápidos Puñetazos y lo Marea, Iris se Vuelve Titanio y le dio una Patada de Lleno en la Cara, N una "Llama Fusión" y logra que su Armadura se Destruya.

-Mi Turno, ¡Lanza Sagrada Chastiefol: Modo 5!- la Lanza se Vuelve Miles de Cuchillas pequeñas pero Filosas- ¡Aumento!- las Cuchillas se lanzan contra el Monstruo y lo Atacan sin ninguna Restricción

Cuando todo acabo, no quedo ni un Pelo de ese Monstruo.

-Bueno, ya era Hora de que Arceus mandara a Alguien a Buscarnos- King Bostezando y las Cuchillas volvieron a ser Almohada

-Si, Tengo un antojo de Asado Azul y Rosa- Ban Recordando a Ciertos Caballeritos Woo-Foo

Serena les Avisa que ya Estan con los Pecados que les Dijeron, son Transportados a la Columna Lanza

**Cueva de Ciudad Eterna...**

Ash cae al Suelo por Décima vez, Dawn igual y Cilan ya esta Derrotado, el Lagarto Salta y se Prepara para Atacar a los Rangers y Eliminarlos, Impacto el Ataque pero de la Nada salio una Luz, el Siente Daño y sale Disparado contra un Muro, cuando los Rangers se recuperaron, ven al Niño Empuñando una Espada Corta.

-¿Esto es lo Mejor que Puede enviar esa Emperatriz Tuya?- el "Niño" Divertido

-¡¿Quien Demonios te Crees Tú?!-

Hubo un Largo Silencio, mismo que ya Fue Roto por el "Niño"

-Meliodas-

Todos se Quedaron Mudos ante esa Revelación, el Niño que se Encuentra alli, ¿Es el Poderoso y Temible Meliodas, de Los 7 Pecados Capitales?

-Soy Meliodas, Capitán de Los 7 Pecados Capitales y Soy el Pecado de la Ira del Dragón- Meliodas Mostrando su Marca Carmesí del Dragón, Debajo del Hombro Izquierdo

El Lagarto Volvió a Atacar con su Espada, pero solo a Meliodas Esta vez, Fallo el Golpe, Meliodas solo Blando su Espada sin Darle a su oponente, pero el Lagarto Siente que algo lo Empuja y es Lanzado con Demasiada Fuerza a los Muros y Es Destruido.

-Eso fue Muy Facil- Meliodas Guardando su Espada- Hola, lamento Presentarme Así, un Segundo ¡Elizabeth, Hawk! Ya Pueden salir-

De la Parte Trasera de un Montículo de Rocas salen una Chica de Apariencia Menuda, Frágil y Bastante Atractiva que Destaca Cabello Plateado con un Fleco Cubriéndole el Ojo Derecho y un Ojo Azul en la Izquierda, vistiendo una Blusa Abotonada con cuello de Color Púrpura, Falda Azul oscuro y un laza de Igual Color en el cuello, una Media azul Oscura que le Llega al Muslo en la Pierna Izquierda, un Zapato Blanco en el Pie Izquierdo y uno Azul Oscuro en el Derecho, detrás de ella salio un Cerdo del Tamaño de una Mesa de Centro.

-Señor Meliodas, ¿La cosa esa ya se Fue?- la Chica asustada

Del suelo Salio un Graveler, la Chica se esconde Tras una Roca, y los Rangers lo Aullentan.

-Tranquilos, es solo un Graveler- Dawn Tranquila

Meliodas se le acerca a Dawn y le da una Bola de Tela Azul.

-Ah por cierto, te Las Devuelvo-

Dawn ve que es su Ropa interior de Abajo, la oculta Rápidamente y ve a Meliodas Obviamente Furiosa.

-¡Así Que la Tenias Tú!-

-Dejemos el Pasado en el Pasado- Meliodas

-Lo haces cuando te Conviene- el Cerdo

No les Sorprende que un Cerdo hable, en lugar de Preguntar, los Llevan a la Columna Lanza

**Columna Lanza...**

Los Rangers, los Aliados y los Pecados llegaron a la Columna lanza de una Pieza, Arceus les Explico el Porque los Llamo, y luego decidieron pensarlo.

-Pero ¿Exodus esta Bien?- King sentado en su Almohada

-Si, pero creo que Estara muy Inquieto el que su Aprendiz haya Sido Atacada Cobardemente y Drenada por Esa Emperatriz- Dialga

-Pobre Shizuru, de seguro esta Deprimida- Diana desde Fuera, pero atraves de una Ventana

-Si, pero Lucha por Superarlo, y también intentara Recuperar sus Fuerzas- Palkia

-Como Liones y Camelot estan en Tranquilos, Podremos quedarnos un Tiempo, y podriamos Conocer cosas más allá del Mundo en que Vivimos- Meliodas Sonriendo

-Si el Capitán quiere Hacerlo, yo lo Apoyo- Diana como una Enamorada

-Bueno, creo que Sera Divertido- Ban aun Borracho

-Esa Emperatriz de seguro si Termina aqui, siguen Otros Mundos, como el Nuestro, así que Cuenten con mi Apoyo- King Flotando y acostado en su Almohada

-King tiene Razón, no Podemos Negarnos- Gowther

Merlin solo asiente afirmando que lo hará, los Rangers se Presentan ante el Resto de los Pecados, pero no tienen Tiempo de Relajarse ya que Sunset Aparece en la Ciudad de Nueva Terk, la Ciudad Más Grande y habitada de toda la Región Unova.

-Supongo que Esa es esa tal Empertriz ¿Cierto?- Meliodas viendola Detenidamente- Es... Mucho menos Horrenda de lo que Imagine- Viendola con una ligera Sonrisa pervertida

Diana asomo más la Cabeza cor la Ventana Rompiendola y se ve Celosa y Envidiosa, Tipico del Pecado de la Envidia

-¡CAPITÁN!-

Los Rangers van hacia el Navío para ir a la Ciudad, no sin Antes llamar a Los Dark Rangers y a Ziggy, los Caballeros Woo-Foo, el Maestro Yo, el Equipo de Sonic y Los Pecados llegaran por un Portal, Palkia lo Abre y los Transporta, Diana se Atoro y Giratina tuvo que empujarla, cuando el Navío se Alejo lo Suficiente, fueron Tragados por el Portal y Transportados a la Ciudad, la Chica Llamada Elizabeth y el Cerdo llamado Hawk se Quedan en la Columna Lanza, por Obvias Razones.

-Buena Suerte Rangers, Aliados, Caballeros y Pecados, que el Poder los Proteja- Desea Arceus

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Sunset estaba Disparando Caos y Destrucción desde el Edificio Más Alto de la Ciudad, cuando cree que Nada va a Interferir, de la Nada Aparece el Navío.

-May, Drew, Georgia, Clemont, Disparen los Cañones- Ash en el Timón

Los Cañones se Disparan y pocos dan en el Blanco contra la Malvada Emperatriz.

-Espero que les Guste Esto Rangers- Sunset Activa su Forma Titanio y dispara sus Cañones

-Serena, Sonic, Yo, N, los Escudos Reflectantes, Cuando Aparezcan Soldados apoyen a Meliodas y los Demás, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Sunset, ustedes son Fuertes pero nosotros Tenemos Experiencia Lidiando con Ella, Buena suerte-

Activan los Escudos y reciben el Impacto, pero en lugar de dañarse les devuelven los Tiros A Shimmer, quien los Desvió a la Ciudad, uno iba a Impactar contra un Autobús lleno de Niños, pero, Diana bloqueo el Disparo y los Niños al verla se Asustan.

-¡ES UN GIGANTE!- Grito un Niño

-Tranquilos, vayanse a un Lugar seguro- Diana Sonriendo

Los Niños y el Chófer corren a un Lugar Seguro, Diana se asegura que no Salgan Heridos y aleja a los Tritones y CiberDemons, Cuando un CiberDemon de su Tamaño la Golpea ella lo ve Molesta.

-¿Así que Quieres Pelear conmigo?- Saca su Martillo- ¡Pues Adelante!-

King y Ban al verla Distraida con su Lucha, deciden Alejar a los Soldados que se Acercan a Los Civiles, Merlin y Gowther bloquean los Disparos como Pueden y Meliodas Buscaba a posibles Heridos y Ponia mano a Cada Chica que Encontraba, cuando se habia Encontrado con Elementor en su Forma Metal

-¿Así que tu Eres ese Tal Meliodas, el Temido y Poderoso Capitán de los 7 Pecados Capitales? Te ves Igual a la Mascota Masculina de Exodus, Espero que seas más Fuerte que la Zorra que el Acoge-

-No se a quien te Refieres, pero Aceptare tu Reto- Meliodas Desvainando su Espada

Los Dos Se Lanzan entre si Atacando con sus Armas, pero Mientras esta Batalla ocurre, Otra Batalla esta Sucediendo.

**Centro...**

Los Rangers abandonan el Navío y quedan Cerca de su Enemiga en su Forma Titanio, la Cual los ve Retadoramente.

-Tienen Agallas, para venir, que Lastima que se las Arrancare Lentamente, Ash Tienes que ser razonable, Unete a mi, y Dejare este Mundo en Paz-

Ash no Necesito pensar para Averiguar la Trampa, el Sabe que Después de irse a su Lado ella lo Controlara Otra vez y hará que Ataque a los Demás, Desolara el Planeta y lo Manipulara y estará haciéndolo hacer Cosas de Arrepentir.

-Ash, no lo Hagas- Brock

-Sabes lo que Pasaria- Cilan

-Soy Razonable, y ya Estoy en el Lado Correcto- Ash

La Emperatriz los ve Con Rabia y les Dispara Causando una Nube de Polvo, cuando se Disipo, vio a los Rangers Transformados y 4 Estaban en su Modo Evolución mientras Ash usaba su Batallador Mega-Charizard, se Lanzan e Inicia la Batalla.

Iris la ataca con su Hacha y es Bloqueada por su Cuchilla, la Ranger no duda en seguir atacandola, Dispara sus Rayos para Intentar Dañarla, lo cual es poco, recibe Ayuda de Cilan y sus Guantes de Simisage, el Ranger Verde usa "Garra de Metal" y le da a Sunset en la espalda, la Emperatriz le Dispara pero Falla por Un Milímetro, Cilan saca su Vara y la Inmoviliza con Lianas, Aprovechando que esta Inmóvil, Brock saca su Mandíbula de Steelix y le Lanza un "Golpe Roca", se Libera y pasa a su Forma Robotica, saca su Látigo y los Derriba, Dawn Aprovecho para Dispararle una Flecha y Darle justo en el Pecho, Congelandola lentamente, intenta Moverse, pero Ash la Golpea con sus Espadas y la deja inmovilizada por el Dolor, cuando los Rangers se Reúnen usan sus Ataques Más Poderosos para Derrotarla, pero solo logran dejarla Adolorida, pero no Vencida.

-Muy Bien... Admito que ustedes han Mejorado... Pero... Yo Tengo más de lo que ustedes Pueden ver- Sunset levantandose

Quedan Confundidos ante esa Declaración, pero parece que Sunset tiene un Truco escondido, se levanta como si Nada y Cambia a otra Armadura, pero es una Nueva, se Envuelve a si Misma en un Tornado de Fuego y es Cubierta por Una Armadura Dorada, con Detalles Rojos, de la Espalda le salen Alas de Fuego, y en la Cabeza Posee una Diadema con la Imagen de un Ave y un Rubí en el Pecho, cuando el Fuego se apago, los Rangers la Ven y Quedan impactados al Verla.

-Esta, es mi Armadura Definitiva, ¡Mi Armadura Fénix!- Sunset

-¿Pero que...?- Dawn

-¿Es este Poder?- Cilan

-Se sobresale de la Escala- Iris con su Computadora Dañandose

-¿Como es Posible?- Brock

-"_Acaso este... ¿Sera su Limite?"_\- Piensa Ash

-No fue Fácil reunir Energía de Sobra, pero Valio la Pena-

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Sunset POV_**

_Sunset Absorbía la Energía que Extrajo de Sunset, cuando Entraron unos CiberDemons llevando a Rastras a un Hombre de Piel Gris, Alas y Cuernos, cuando acabo de Absorber la Energía Kitsune, se le Acerca al sujeto._

_-Tu debes ser Hendrickson, si no Pudiste contra los Pecados Capitales, yo tomare tu Poder y lo Usare Mejor que Tú- Sunset __Fríamente_

_El Antes Caballero Sacro Maestro solo se rie y la ve con Cinismo._

_-¿Crees poder ser Superior al Poder del Demonio Gris? Deberias saber que soy Superior a ti-_

_-¿Según Quien?- Sunset Absorbiendo la Esencia de Hendrickson, y a El También, cuando lo Dreno, Solo quedo el Esqueleto de Hendrickson- Llévense a esta Basura-_

_Los CiberDemons se lo llevan y se Deshacen de El, Sunset sintió toda la Energía Demoníaca del Demonio y la Esencia Kitsune de Shizuru, Siente más que suficiente para Tener más Poder en su Forma Final._

**_Fin POV_**

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

-Este es el Resultado de todo lo que Hice, Ahora soy Mucho más Poderosa que Antes- Sunset

-Así que por Eso Hendrickson habia Desparaecido- una Voz detras de los Rangers

Cuando Ellos Voltean, ven a Meliodas Cargando a Rastras la Sierra de Elementor, Diana con Pequeños Raspones, King y Ban Ilesos y Gowter y Merlin algo Agotados, también Yin, Yang y el Maestro Yo algo Cansados, Junto al Resto de los Rangers, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks y los Dark Rangers.

-Creo que esto se va a Poner Dificil- Drew con su Espada

-Ni se Imaginan- Sunset Lanzandoles Fuego

Todos logran Evadir el Ataque e Inicia una Nueva Batalla.

Los Dark Rangers usan su "Tormenta Oscura" pero no le Causa Daño a la Emperatriz, Sunset se lanza con Gran Velocidad Contra Ellos y los Deja Heridos y muy Lastimados, Sonic gira alrededor de Ella y le Lanza Golpes desde todos los Angulos, Knuckles Apoya en los Golpes, Tails y Amy se Lanzan y Sticks lanza su Bumeran, pero Sunset solo los ve Como Insectos, Blande las Alas y los Deja en el Suelo con Quemaduras, y a Knuckles con una Llama en el Trasero

-¡AHHH! ¡Apaguenme, Apaguenme!- Knuckles, Ursula usa "Hidro Bomba" y lo deja pegado a un Muro- Gracias-

Yin le Lanza un Rayo pero Sunset se lo Regresa Como si fuera una Pelota, Yang la Ataca por detrás con su Espada pero el Fuego de las Alas quema la Espada haciéndola Cenizas de Bambú y el Maestro Yo la Sorprende con su Aura, pero no le causa ningún Daño.

-Esto esta Mal- el Maestro Yo antes de que Sunset le Dispare una Descarga Masiva de Energía y Dejarlo en el Suelo- Y eso me Dolio-

Ban se lanza a Sunset con Gran velocidad, pero Shimmer lo Golpea con sus Alas y Ban queda Prendido en Llamas, King usa su lanza para Atacarla desde los Cielos pero la Emperatriz solo la Toma y Decapita a Gowther, Sunset vuela y le da a King un Puñetazo en el Estomago y otro en la Cara, Merlin le Lanza un Anillo de Luz Para atraparla, pero se Rompe y es Golpeada por un Rodillazo, Diana la Aplasta de un Pisotón, no se Mueve, pero siente que algo la Empuja y es Derribada por Sunset desde el Pie, Meliodas Lanzo un Tajo con su Espada y apenas la Empuja, cuando iba a Atacar otra vez, Sunset le dio un Gran Puñetazo en el Estomago y lo Lanzo contra un Muro, Destruyendo el Muro.

-Por Favor, si ustedes son los Más Poderosos de su Mundo, Definitivamente lo Conquistare- Sunset con Burla

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra su Enemiga, Iris usa su Mega Rayo, pero es Repelido y Sunset le da un Buen Golpe en los Brazos y los Rompe, Brock y Cilan le Lanzan "Bomba de Lodo" y "Rayo Solar", aunque le dio un Ligero Golpe, Sunset uso su "Destructor Imperial de Planetas" para Derrotar a Ambos de un Tiro y dejarlos súbitamente Lastimados, Dawn lanzo un Vendaval de Flechas de Hielo, se Derriten, pero el Agua logra que Sunset se Debilite un Poco, Meliodas, Drew, Sonic y Ash aprovechan eso y la Atacan, logran hacerle un poco de Daño, pero se Recupera y les Lanza Rayos a Todos, cuando se Recuperan, Sunset Volando en Medio de Toda la Ciudad, Haciendo llover Rayos, Meteoros y Fuego desde los Cielos, todo Desde el Sol, Refinerías, hasta del Más Pequeño Cerillo.

-¡Atestiguen la Destrucción de esta Ciudad, y de Millones de Vidas!- Sunset

Los Rangers llegan al Lugar, cuando llegan, casi son Alcanzados por los Rayos, los Meteoros y el Fuego, cuando llegaron a un Punto Seguro, piensan en lo que Podrían hacer para Detenerla, Pikachu en su Forma Ranger se Acerca y les Dice que evacuaron a Todos los Civiles que estaban en el Área.

-Grandioso- Iris- Pero ¿Que hacemos Respecto a esta Piromana?-

Los Dos Rangers Amarillos se Acercan entre si y sienten que Vuelven a Fusionarse, se Separan un Poco y Ya no sienten eso.

-Ash, creo que necesitamos hacerlo- Pikachu viendo la Situación

-Solo si tu estas Deacuerdo- Ash sonriendo

Ambos Asienten y Ash Incrusta su "Pikachurita" en su Espada de Luz y se Preparan, no Sin Antes Volver a su Forma de Ranger Pikachu.

-¡Más Allá de la Mega-Evolución, Hiper-Evolución!-

El Batallador Más Poderoso de Entre los PokeRengers se Despierta una Vez más para Defender a Inocentes.

-¡Los Defensores del Multiverso, Nunca se Rinden, Batallador Mega-Pikachu!-

El Ranger se Lanza Como un Rayo y queda frente a Sunset, la Emperatriz lo Ataca con una Cuchilla, pero se Rompe por la Tensión Electrica que el Aura del Ranger Emite, le Lanza Fuego Pero es Repelido por los Rayos, se Quita el Casco y Abre los Ojos rápidamente y Mostrando que Tiene Rayos Amarillos Sobre los Ojos, una Chispa el la Frente y los Ojos pasaron de Marrones a Amarillos Eléctricos.

-Sabiduria: Estilo del Rayo: Varias Miles de Tormentas Verdaderas- Ashachu con las Manos en una Rara Posición y detras de él Aparecen Nubes de Tormenta

Sunset se Alarma y le Viene un Pensamiento, que vio eso Antes.

-_"¿Eso es... El Modo Sabio? Y este Poder... Ketchum... ¿Eres un Jinchuriki? Pero eso Significa que los Demás..."-_ Piensa Sunset Aterrada

De las Nubes llueven un Millón de Rayos y todos Rumbo a La Emperatriz, la cual no logra Defenderse de Todas las Descargas, antes de Ceder Ante Todas las descargas, logra Ver algunas partes de un Pasado.

Dos Guerreros Ninja enfrentándose, Dos Gigantes atacándose con todo lo que Tienen, y Escucha sus Nombres y que saltan para Colisionarse con sus Armas.

_-Kuronseeeeeeeen-_ un Guerrero Similar a Ash

_-Raikiramaaaaaaa-_ Otro Guerrero similar a Paul

Ambos Chocan con sus Armas y a Sunset le Llegan estas Palabras a los Oidos.

_La Batalla puede nunca Terminar, pero esos Dos, siempre Seguirán Luchando una y Otra Vez, en cada Encarnación, y Jamas se Detendrán, la Voluntad de los Elementos y la Sombra del Odio._

-¿"Voluntad de los Elementos, Sombra del Odio"?-

Sunset "Explota" y Ashachu aterriza entre Todos, Desactiva sus Poderes, y También su Fusión.

-Esto aun es Nuevo- Pikachu

-Si, pero la Detuvimos- Ash Sonriendo

Se Retiran de la Ciudad para sanar sus Heridas, aunque no son los Unicos.

**Zona Desierto...**

Sunset se encontraba en la Zona Desierto, en un Crater, estaba acostada y con heridas de Gravedad en Todo el Cuerpo, unos Niños la encontraron, le Avisan a sus Padres, cuando no ven el Cuerpo, mueve los Dedos de las Manos, seguía Viva.

-¿Kur... Osen... Rai... Kirama?- Se pregunta semiconsciente- Ya no... Ya no quiero... Conquistar... Odio... Odio hacerlo- Llorando

Mientras unos Rien y Otros Lloran, otros están Siendo Atacados.

**Tierra, Dimensión Maestros Ninja...**

Los Rangers Maestros Ninja estaban siendo Atacados por el Cazador, el Ranger Maligno Paúl, Odd se le Abalanza con sus Garras, pero Paúl se anticipa y lo Golpea con su Espada y le Quita sus Poderes, Aelita le Dispara Flechas con Furia incontrolable, son absorbidas y Paúl se le Acerca como una Sombra y la Acuchilla quitandole también sus Poderes, Yumi, Hikaru y Kenneth y William X lo atacan en Conjunto, aunque Fallan ya que Paúl se Intangibilizo, el Ranger Malvado salta y les Patea a Todos la Cabeza dejandolos Fuera de Combate y sin Energía, Ulrich quedaba de Pie y estaba Muy lastimado.

-¿Tu... Crees que... Destruyendo el Poder Ranger... Crearas un "Mejor"... Mundo?- Ulrich con una Gran Herida en en Costado

-Si, el Mundo de Ahora esta bien, Para haber sido un Primer Intento, esta Mezclado con los Fuertes y los Debiles, Mi Mundo sera uno donde Solo los Fuertes Prevalecerán, y no habrá Debilidad, Ustedes lo Son- Paúl usando "Ala Mortífera"

Los Rangers Maestros Ninja ya no estan, los Rangers Milenarios fueron Atacados en su Hogar y Fueron Derrotados Brutalmente, los Rangers Dino Carga parecian poder con el, pero Paúl uso sus Trucos Sucios y los Vencio, y con los Rangers Furía Legendaria y Dino Omega, ni se Molesta ya que el No los Necesita, Solo quedan los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon y Poder Aural, siente que un Poder Desaparece y siente que es Sunset Shimmer

-Cuando Encuentre tu Cadaver, absorbere tu Poder y mi Mundo sera un Mundo Donde no Habra Espacio para la Debilidad, y Yo destruire a la Tierra, el Planeta Más Debil De Todos, Pero primero debo Averiguar sobre la Voluntad de los Elementos y la Sombra del Odio- Paúl Yendo al Dojo de los Rangers

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers han Derrotado a Otro Enemigo, o eso creen, pero Parece que tiene Dudas sobre si Misma, y ahora cuentan con Nuevos Aliados, que deberían Conocer un Poco Mejor, pero Ahora, Solo los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon pueden Detenerlo, y ahora hay Otros Misterios y Deben saber que Sucede._

**_Lamento Informar que ya no se Aceptaran Oc para el Fic "Power Rangers Ultralink", lo lamento pero ya no se Aceptan, espero que Puedan Entender_**


	39. Odio o VoluntadPoder o Amor

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 39

Odio o Voluntad/Poder o Amor

_Creo que los Rangers Merecerán un Descanso, después de Todo, han Derrotado a Enemigos Muy Poderosos y deben Conocer un Poco más a sus Aliados y Paúl hará Cualquier Cosa por lo que Quiere, hasta Sabran de "La Voluntad de los Elementos" y "La Sombra del Odio"._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Columna Lanza, 6 Horas Más tarde...**

Ban estaba Caminando por un pasillo con Barriles de Cerveza y de Alcohol, siendo Detenido por una Pregunta de Ash.

-¿De verdad estas Bien y de Donde sacas esos Trajes?-

-Tranquilo, Recuerda que soy Inmortal y me Regenero, y los Encontre de Camino aqui- Ban Sonriendo

-Son Robados- Gowther en la Entrada

Todos estaban Reunidos fuera del Lugar, Diana sentada donde puede, Serena conversando con Merlin, Yang Admirando los Músculos de Knuckles, Clemont mostrando a Yin y King algunos sus Inventos, aunque Bonnie advirtió de las Tendencias que tienen de Explotar, Hawk impaciente por la Comida, Sticks Buscando Fruta, y los Demás Celebrando de que una de sus Enemigos Fue Derrotado.

-Esa Emperatriz de seguro esta Frita- Conner Tomando un Refresco

-Sufrimos cuando peleamos contra Ella la Primera Vez- Dawn aliviada- Pero Valio la Pena Todo el Dolor-

Brock, Cilan, Amy, N y luego se les Une Ban, preparan Comidas para la Celebración.

-Oye Ban, Asegurate de que no salga mal- Meliodas Divertido

-Capitán, recuerda que Cocino mejor que Tu-

Cuando se Sirvio la Comida, Todos Disfrutaron, los Mayores Tomando Cervezas y Alcohol, mientras los Rangers, Yin, Yang, Sonic, Tails, Amy y los Demás Jugos, decían Chistes, historias Divertidas y Comentarios Irónicos.

-Entonces Onix Dijo: "Si me Haces Luchar contra una de Esas Cosas Otra vez, Reza por que yo te Aplaste"- Piplup imitandolo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Rien Sonic, Ban, Bonnie, Latias, Ash, Meliodas, Diana, Knuckles y Shaymin

-Realmente, es Imposible Aburrirse aqui- Ban Borracho

-Es Verdad- Diana

Ash aunque alegre del Triunfo que lograron, estaba Pensativo, sobre el Estado en el que Habia Entrado, y vio a los Mismos Guerreros que Sunset vio, es Extraño, y tiene la Certeza de que hay más con una Condición Similar.

-_"¿Que es esto?"-_ Ash Recordando como se Puso

-Oye Ash- Broc regresandolo a la Realidad

El Ranger Amarillo parpadeo y vio a Dawn, Iris, Brock y Cilan mirándolo.

-¿Pasa Algo?- Iris

-Solo estaba Pensando-

Era razonable y logico, entrar en ese Estado cuando estaba Fusionado, y esa Técnica era algo Extraño, pero Meliodas sabe que Sunset seguía Viva, Ash y Pikachu no Usaron Fuerza como para que sea Destructiva, no sabe porque, y quien Sabe donde esta Ahora.

**Zona Desierto, Este...**

La antes Emperatriz del Youkai estaba Tratando de Alcanzar una Salida de la Zona Desierto, cayo sumida en el Dolor de las Heridas, y no Paraba de Pensar en el Estado en el que Ash había Entrado, cuando los Enfrento por Primera vez, Sintió en Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan, una Fuerza encerrada en Ellos, no era Humana, pero Tampoco de los Rangers.

-¿Como es... Posible?-

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Kuroseeeeeeen-_

_-Raikiramaaaaa-_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-¿Quienes eran?-

**Tierra, Dojo Rangers Maestros Ninja...**

Paúl había Entrado a una Sala llena de Pergaminos, Asesino a los Guardias y a Muchos Alumnos, Cuando entro vio que estaba el Pergamino con la Información que Buscaba, " El Ciclo de La Voluntad de los Elementos y la Sombra del Odio".

-Según esta Cosa, es un Ciclo de Batallas sin Fin, esta desde la Creación, La Oscuridad del Youkai, y parece que es mi Turno de Asumir que soy Alguno de Esos-

Sus Dark Rangers le llevan 5 estudiantes a Rastras, los cuales estaban Muy lastimados, cuando vieron a Paúl, se pudo sentir el Odio ya que el Asesino sin Piedad Alguna, a sus Amigos y Compañeros, Pero antes de Usar lo que usara, Regresan al Mundo Pokemon, a la Región de Osbcuran, ya que es su Planeta, están las Esencias de los que Quiere Resucitar.

Paúl solo Cambio a un Traje de Ranger Rojo, Venas Negras que se Notan en el Pecho, Brazos y en el Casco, un Traje asemejando a Yveltal, Cuando Termino de Cargar ve una Técnica Prohibida Ninja que Ansia Probar.

-¡Sello Mortal de la Parca: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro!-

**(Nota: Iris también es el Nombre de la Parte Colorida del Ojo)**

En el Suelo aparecen Unas Marcas Extraña, debajo de los Alumnos aparece un Circulo Negro, y estos sienten un Dolor de los Mil Diablos, antes de Darse cuenta sus Cuerpos se Volvieron Masas Grises y Toman Forma, Uno de un Guerrero Ninja Similar a Ash, usando un Traje de Ninja Negro, Detalles Amarillos, una Katana en la Espalda, usando en la Frente una Banda con una Placa Amarilla de Metal con grabados de Rayos Negros, Tenia los Ojos Negros, pero la Iris era Marrón.

La Segunda era una Chica Idéntica a Dawn, pero de Ojos Negros con la Iris Azul, Vistiendo un Traje De Miko O Sacerdotisa Guerrera, pero con las Partes Rojas de Color Azul, con un Arco en la Espalda, Carcaj de Flechas, un Par de Katanas en la Cintura y una Banda Ninja Azul, Placa Plateada y con el Grabado en Azul de 3 Gotas de Agua.

Otro era Igual a Brock, y de Ojos Cerrados pero podía Ver, Vistiendo un Traje con Placas de acero Marrones en el Pecho, Brazos, Piernas y Espalda, con el Mismo Martillo de Brock en la Mano Izquierda, con una Placa Marrón en el Hombro, con el Grabado Negro de una Montaña de Rocas.

Una Golem de Piedra Idéntica a Iris, Cuerpo de Color Morado, Manos de Cristal, pero Tan Duras como el Titanio, Ojos Negros con una Pupila de Brillo Azul Oscuro, con una placa de Metal Azul Oscuro como una Hebilla de Cinturon, y con un Dragón Púrpura Grabado.

Y un Hechicero Igual a Cilan, de Ojos Negros con la Iris Verde, Tunica de Hechicero Verde con Hojas de Arboles Blancas, Un Bastón igual al de Cilan, con una Placa de Metal Verde con el Grabado de una Hoja.

-¿Donde Estamos?- la Sacerdotisa

-Creo que nos Resucitaron- El Ninja, ve a Paúl y pone la Mano en la Empuñadura- ¿Quien Eres?-

El Ranger Maligno Desactiva sus Poderes y los Guerreros se quedan Mudos al ver su Cara, era Idéntico a Alguien.

-¡¿KUROSEN?!- la Golem incrédula

-Es... Es imposible, el Esta Muerto- el Hechicero

El Ninja comprende que Sucede, aleja su Mano del Arma y lo Mira.

-¿Tú nos Resucitaste?-

-¿Y que si lo Hice?- Paúl con Cinismo

-¿Porqué?- La Sacerdotisa

-Para que ustedes Me respondan, Geriken- Paúl viendo al Hechicero- Gratnia- a la Golem- Gerom- El Acorazado- Airi- La Sacerdotisa Guerrera- y tú También, Raikirama- Viendo al Ninja

Los Guerreros lo siguen Mirando y Desconfían por Completo de Él.

-¡No hay Nada que Decirte!- Airi Furiosa

-Lo Aran, ya que sino, Puedo Controlarlos para que Destruyan este Planeta, al menos a sus Niños- Paúl con una Sonrisa Fría

-¡Eres Un...!- Gratnia apunto de Golpearlo

Cuando 4 de los Guerreros iban a Atacar, Raikirama los Amenazo con su Katana.

-Bajen las Armas, Nuestra Prioridad no es la Lucha, aun-

-Pero...- Airi

-Airi, no Ataques, no te lo Pido como el Hombre que Amas, te lo Ordeno como tu Maestro, ¿Eres una Miko, No? Y ellas Obedecen a sus Maestros-

La Sacerdotisa estaba insegura, pero el Ninja Tiene Razón, las Mikos obedecen a sus Maestros sin Objeción, aun si eso las Mata.

-Hai- baja su arco y los Demás sus Armas

Cuando la Situación se Calmo, Raikirama no Pudo evitar Preguntar

-Bueno ¿Que Quieres Saber?-

-la Voluntad de los Elementos y la Sombra del Odio- Paúl

Los Guerreros aun lo Miran como un Curioso, pero Parece que solo los Invoco Para eso, pero le Diran lo que Ellos Saben sobre eso.

**Columna Lanza...**

Los Rangers Aprovecharon para Preguntarle a su Mentor que era ese Estado, incluso Saber si Exodus sabe algo y si sabe Donde esta Paúl Ahora.

-Arceus, ¿Que era el Estado en el Que Entre, como puedo Fusionarme con Pikachu y Acaso sabes algo de Esto?- Ash

-De hecho, Solo les puedo Decir algunas cosas, Déjenme preguntarles algo, ¿Alguna vez se sintieron Solos?- los Rangers Niegan- hace más de 5000 Años, Aparecieron Bestias Pokemon que Eran Más Iracundas de como Puedan Imaginar, un Pikachu Salvaje de 5 Colas, un Piplup de 4 Colas y Pico de Acero, una Onix de Tres Colas y Hecho de Jade, un Axew de Colmillos Terribles y de Garras Hechas de Piedra y un Pansage de Elemento Planta y Madera, Fueron Creados por el Submundo en contra de su Voluntad, Querían una Vida de Paz, pero al ser Creados por Seres Malignos creian que Jamas la conseguirían, pero sus Poderes no Pudieron ser Destruidos y Escogieron ser Sellados en Seres Poderosos, De Fuerza, Mente, Alma, Voluntad y Corazón, les Concedi su Deseo, pero los Selle en seres que sean Todo eso, pero Bondadosos, Eso se le Conoce como "Jinchuriki"- Arceus

-¿"Jinchuriki"?- Dawn Confundida

-Poder del Sacrificio Humano- Iris

-Humanos Humildes, Honestos, Puros y verdaderos, incluso seres que Eran de Metal, Piedra y Otros, Fueron los Portadores de Estas Bestias, pero...-

**_-Flashback-_**

**_150 Años Atrás_**

**_Arceus POV_**

_Los 5 Guerreros Resucitados por Paul, Aun en Vida, estaban Festejando una Victoria en una Taberna, cuando un Ninja Similar a Paúl con Una Banda Negra con una Placa de Metal Negro y Armado con un Kama, se les acerco y Parece que no esta Feliz por algo._

_-Raikirama, Deberíamos estar listos Para el Ataque que Viene hacia Aqui, no Celebrando en esta Taberna de...-_

_-Relajate Kurosen, pensar solo en eso no te Hará Bien- Raikirama Ebrio_

_-Si- Gerom- Relájate, te hará Bien-_

_El Ninja Oscuro solo endureció la Mirada y se fue sin mediar Palabra, ya a la Noche, Airi y Raikirama fueron a la Casa del Ninja y Kurosen los Siguio a Escondidas y los Mira._

_-"Si Derroto a Raikirama en Frente de Airi, ella Sabra que soy Mucho más Poderoso y lo Dejara"- Piensa Kurosen Emocionado_

_Pero cuando ve por una de las Ventanas, Mira que hay Dos Cunas, y hay un Bebe en cada una en Esas cuna, Cuando el Ninja y la Miko llegaron, los Bebes los ven con Cariño y Ternura, Airi los Carga con Cariño y Delicadeza, y Raikirama les acaricia la Cabeza, eso Bebes Son sus Hijos._

**_Kurosen Habia descubierto el Porque Airi Abandono el Templo Shinto del Agua al que Pertenecía... Ella tenia Gemelos con Raikirama, el Ninja era de una Aldea antes Enemiga del Templo, el Amor entre Esos dos Puso le Fin al gran Conflicto, la Sacerdotisa se Convirtió en la Amante del Ninja, y con eso, se Convirtieron en Padres, Kurosen se Lleno de Odio, y de la Luz que Forme, La Voluntad de los Elementos, Nacio una Terrible Oscuridad, La Sombra del Odio._**

_El Ninja Oscuro se va Con Rabia y Enojo, los Dos Guerreros Corrieron con sus Armas en las Manos ya que Escucharon algo, cuando ven que no hay Nadie regresan con sus Hijos, los cuales aun no Tienen Nombre._

_-¿Como los Llamaremos?- Airi_

_-Se me ocurrio uno, Al Niño, Minato, fue el Nombre de un Shinobi que le Puso Fin a la Tercera Guerra Ninja- El Niño se ríe- y le Gusta-_

_Airi ve a la Niña y se le ocurre un Nombre Ideal._

_-Tomoe, el Nombre de una Gran Sacerdotisa Guerrera, Fuerte y Hermosa, Como Tu- Airi viendo con Amor a su Hija_

_Los Años pasaron, Minato y Tomoe ya eran Adolescentes, un Jounin y una Gran Miko Respectivamente, y ahí fue Cuando Todo se Puso Mal._

_Un Ninja corre Alarmado a una Sala y ahí Encuentra a los 5 Reunidos._

_-¿Que Pasa?- Geriken_

_-¡Es Kurosen! ¡Esta Dirigiendo un Gran Ejercito contra la Aldea!-_

_-¡¿QUE?!-_

_-Viene a Destruir Todo-_

_Raikirama, Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken Toman las Armas que Actualmente llevan los Rangers, corren a la Batalla, no sin Antes Decirles a los Jóvenes que Dirigían sus Ataques al Ejercito, cuando llegaron no Creian lo que Veian, a Kurosen Asesinando a Muchos Ninjas de la Aldea y de Países Enemigos, Matándolos a Todos y a sus Aliados._

_Cuando llegaron, Kurosen los Ataca con "Pulso Oscuro", lo cual Evaden por muy Poco._

_-Eso era... ¿Pulso Oscuro?- Gerom asombrado_

_-Si, si lo era- Gratnia_

_-Kurosen, ¿Que estas Haciendo? Construimos juntos esta Aldea- Raikirama Furioso_

_-ja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, oh Raikirama, ya deberías Saber que esa Aldea es solo un Símbolo de Debilidad, ahora, Pelearemos Hasta que Ninguno se Mantenga en Pie, y que Yo Traiga la verdadera Felicidad y Armonía a Este Mundo ¡Ahora!- se Lanza contra sus Ex amigos_

**_Fin POV_**

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Apenas empezo la Batalla, una Explosión inicio, Murieron apenas Empezó la Batalla- Arceus

Los Rangers estan Confundidos ante esa historia, ¿Como Guerreros Como Ellos Pueden Morir apenas Empiece un Combate?

**Región Obscuran...**

-Bueno, ¿Por Donde comenzar? Para Decirte sobre lo que Creemos de la Voluntad de los Elementos y de la Sombra del Odio, debo Contarte de Dos Clanes, del Raisanja y el Yamikana, de Kurosen y de Mi...-

**_-Flaskback-_**

**_Raikirama POV_**

**_Habíamos unificado nuestros Clanes para Crear, Una Aldea, donde Pudieran conectarse, Entenderse, la Hicimos, ahí fue Cuando Conocí a mis Amigos, Kurosen se sentía Desplazado, y antes de Darme cuenta, el Inicio un ataque contra la Aldea que Creamos y en el Solo pude Sentir Odio._**

_Inicio el Combate y Todos estaban Siendo Cubiertos por la Cortina de Humo de la Explosión, Raikirama ataca con Todo a su antes Amigo, Kurosen lanza Golpes y Raikirama también, todos Mientras intentan hacer que Alguno de los Dos Ceda, Kurosen lanzo Varios Kunai y el Ninja del Rayo Bloquea los que venían hacia El, algunos Ninja no corrieron la Misma Suerte, Raikirama y Kurosen se Apartaron hacia un Valle muy Remoto, ahí no habían gente ni Pokemon a esa Distancia._

_-¿Porqué estas haciendo esto? Tú y Yo hicimos esta Aldea para que Nuestros Clanes se conectaran, se Entendieran, ¿Porqué quieres Destruir Eso?- Raikirama Furioso_

_-Jejeje... JAJAJAJAJA- Kurosen_

_-¿De que te Ries?-_

_-De lo Idiota que Eres, tus Hijos han Sido la Razón de mi Odio hacia Ti y a la Aldea-_

_-¿Como?- Raikirama Confundido- ¿Airi es la Razón de Todo este Sin sentido?_

_-¿Y que si lo Es? Cuando ella se había Vuelto Sacerdotisa Guerrera se Aparto de Nosotros, creí que no la vería De nuevo después de oír el Conflicto entre tu Clan y su Templo, pensé que Moriría, cuando la vi Viva creí que Tendría una Oportunidad con Ella, pero Tú me la Arrebataste y Teniendo Hijos Con Ella-_

_-¿Me Odias por Eso? Ella fue la que Escogió, no Dependía de Mi-_

_-Ya no Discutiré más Contigo, ahora, ¡Esto es... La GUERRA!- se lanza De nuevo_

**_Aunque Eran Celos y Rabia, hay Muchas Formas de Odio._**

_Los Dos Ninjas se lanzan y se atacan Con sus Armas, pero se Bloquean entre si, se apartan y aun se Reparten golpes tradando de Liquidar al Otro, se Apartan y Piensan su próximo Movimiento._

_-¡Jutsu Secreto del Estilo del Rayo: Neblina Relámpago!-_

_Del Cielo unos Rayos Caen y Producen una Neblina que Cegaría incluso la Visión de un Buho y un Halcon._

_Raikirama extiende un Pergamino en el Suelo, hace Sellos con sus Manos y del Pergamino aparecen Armas._

_-¡Jutsu de Invocación!- Kurosen Invoca a Yveltal, el cual no Comprende Nada, hasta que Kurosen cambia sus Ojos a Rojos con la Pupila negra y Tres Aspas Rodeándola en un Anillo, en el Pokemon Aparecen los Mismos Ojos, Kurosen lo Controla._

_-Eso es...- Raikirama Impactado_

_El Ataque "Ala Mortífera" se Dispara, El Ninja salta para Evadirlo, Gratnia al ver el Ataque hace unos Sellos con las Manos y Se Prepara para lo que sea._

_-¡Estilo de Dragón: Barrera de Escamas!-_

_Crea una Muralla de Energía de Escamas de Dragón, frenan el "Ala Mortífera" pero la Barrera cayo._

_-¿Kurosen, que has Hecho?- Airi viendo todas las Muertes y que el Ataque Apuntaba a la Aldea_

_El Ninja oscuro Baja y Saca su Kama, Raikirama solo puede ver con Tristeza a quien antes era su Amigo, se lanzan y Combaten, ninguno quería ceder a Nada, Raikimara Pelea por Proteger la Aldea, a sus Amigos, a sus Hijos y los Niños, Mientras Kurosen para Destruir la Debilidad._

_-"Tengo que Limitar el Movimiento de Yveltal"- Piensa Raikirama, se libra de Kurosen un Momento y Ejecuta Otro Jutsu- ¡Estilo del Rayo: Jutsu Prisión del Cielo!-_

_Más Rayos caen y Atrapan al Pokemon de la Destrucción en una Jaula de Rayos, pero no saben por Cuanto Tiempo._

_Cuando la pelea se Reanuda ambos Desatan Toda su Furia._

**_Luchamos y Luchamos, mis Amigos protegían la Aldea, Minato y Tomoe Acababan con Cada Invasor, Eran Mejores de como los Entrenamos, cuando Yveltal se Libero, uso el Ala Mortífera de nuevo y no Tuve Más Remedio, nos Reunimos y Usamos un Jutsu que no habíamos Usado en Mucho Tiempo._**

_-¡Estilo Elemental: Golem de los Elementos!- Raikirama, Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken invocan un Golem de Piedra Envuelto en Rayos, Mano Derecha de Hielo, Mano Izquierda de Piedra, Ligeramente Cubierto de Musgo y con Rostro de Dragón_

_Este Golem le Devuelve el ataque a Yveltal, cuando Todo Parece que termino, Aparece Yveltal cubierto de una Capa de Corazas Azules, y con Dos Brazos sujetando Espadas de Fuego Azul._

_-¿Que? ¿Yveltal y Susan'o?- Gratnia asombrada_

_-Creo que ya Calentamos lo Suficiente- Kurosen en la Cabeza de Yveltal_

_-Por supuesto- Airi indignada por su Ataque_

_Se ven sin hacer algun Movimiento, cuando una Hoja Cayo al suelo, estallo la Batalla._

_-¡A LUCHAR!- Raikirama y Kurosen_

_El Golem y Yveltal se lanzan entra si, atacando con Todo lo que Tienen y sin Reservarse Nada, y Defendiendose con lodo lo que Tengan al Alcance._

_-Veamos quien es más Fuerte ¿Tú Yveltal o Nuestro Golem Elemental?- Gerom_

_-Como tu Desees, Gerom- Kurosen_

_El Golem reparte Golpes sin dar alguna Tregua, Yveltal cuando Podía se Eleva y le Dispara sin importarle quien Muera, los Jovenes Jounin y Gran Miko evitan que Civiles salgan Heridos, los Guerreros Resisten como No Pueden las Ráfagas y contraatacan de las Formas que Saben._

_-¡Estilo de Tierra: Puño de Metal!- Gerom hace que el Golem Transforme su mano de Piedra en Acero, golpea las Ráfagas y las Devuelve a su Dueño y le Propina un Golpe, el cual Recibe algunos Daños y el Pokemon Resiste como Puede._

_-¡Estilo de Agua: Escudo de Mar!- Airi crea un Escudo de Agua Sobre la Aldea para Evitar más Daños._

_El Golem ataca con "Aliento de Dragón" y logra que Suelte sus Espadas, aprovechan para Tomarlas y lanzarselas, las Corazas del Pokemon estaban Resquebrajadas y siendo más quebradizas y quedando más Expuesto, aprovechan que esta Desorientado para Tomarlo de la Cola, y Hacerlo Girar haciendo que todo de Salga del suelo, luego Comenzaron a Girar con más Fuerza haciendo un Cráter en en Suelo, Luego con Más Fuerza haciendo que las Corazas se Caigan más Rápido, cuando Alcanzan un Grado Determinado de Velocidad Sueltan a Yveltal y lo Dejan Derribado, cuando Parece la Derrota, Yveltal se Alza y Se Restauran las Corazas y las Espadas._

_-¿Que hacemos?- Geriken alarmado- No Importa cuanto lo Ataquemos, Siempre Volvera-_

_-Debemos usar Todo lo que Tenemos- Airi_

_-Si, Ahora- Raikirama_

_-¡Sabiduria!- Raikirama, Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken_

_Raikirama Obtiene las Marcas y Ojos que Ash tenia en su Batalla Final contra Sunset Shimmer._

_Airi Obtiene Marcas Azules de Rios que Recorren sobre los Ojos, y una Gota de Agua en la Frente y con los Ojos de Color Azul Agua._

_Gerom Marcas Marrones de Fisuras de Terremotos sobre los Ojos, y una Piedra en la Frente._

_Gratnia obtiene Marcas Purpuras de Escamas de Dragón Sobre los Ojos, Ojos de Dragón y Unos Colmillos en la Boca._

_Y Geriken Marcas Verdes de Hojas en los Ojos y los Ojos de Color Madera._

_-¡Estilo del Rayo: Varias Miles de Tormentas Verdaderas!- Raikirama_

_-¡Estilo del Agua: Aguacero Bendito!- Airi_

_-¡Estilo de Roca: Avalancha Cósmica!- Gerom_

_-¡Estilo de Dragón: Llamarada Azul!- Gratnia_

_-¡Estilo de Planta: Lluvia de Hojas Cuchillas!- Geriken_

_Del Cielo se Forman Nubes de Tormenta y Nubes de Lluvia, del Cielo caen Meteoros, de la Boca del Golem se puede ver una Llama Azul y de los Arboles Vuelan Hojas __y se Hacen Filosas, cuando se escucha el Viento Soplar, los Ataques se Disparan y Yveltal Dispara "Ala Mortífera", Llueven Ataques a Diestra y Siniestra, Kurosen no Aguanto Más y sale de las Corazas para Matarlos, Raikirama les Pide que Mantengan al Golem y el Se lanza contra Kurosen Desvainando su Katana._

_-¡KUROSEEEEEEEEEEN!- Raikirama_

_-¡RAIKIRAMAAAAAAAA!- Kurosen_

_Sus Armas Chocan y se Produce una Gran Explosión, ambos Guerreros Caen con sus Trajes Muy Dañados, aunque Raikirama Cayo de Pie, Kurosen aterrizo y se Tambaleo, apoyandose en su Kama._

_-Se Acabo, Kurosen-_

_-Entonces... ¡Matame Ahora!-_

_Pero el Ninja del Rayo no Mueve ni un Musculo._

_-¿No lo Haras? Ese es tu Problema, Raikirama... ¡Eres DÉBIL!- Kurosen Ataca a Raikirama en el Pecho con su Kama._

_Estaba Cayendo, pero en un Rápido Impulso se Voltea y Clava su Katana en el Pecho de Kurosen._

_-Protegere Nuestra... No, Protegere MI Aldea, cueste lo que me Cueste, Proteger la Aldea, Significa: Proteger a los Habitantes, a los Ninjas, a las Mikos, a los Pokemon, ¡A los Niños! Sin importar quienes Sean, Amigos, Hermanos, Hijos, No perdonare a Nadie que los Amenace- Declara Raikirama_

_Airi, Gerom, Gratnia, Geriken, Minato y Tomoe llegaron, Vieron y Oyeron Todo, Raikirama mostró lo Mucho que le Importa la Gente, más que a su Propia Vida, Kurosen aunque Agonizando, Podia Hablar._

_-Tus... Prioridades... Se mezclaron, eso... Creara Oscuridad... En la Aldea- Declara Kurosen antes de caer Muerto_

_El Ninja cae Agotado en medio del Lago y Respira Profundamente, cuando sus Amigos, Esposa e Hijos lo ayudaron y lo Llevan a un Centro Medico._

**_Fue ahí, cuando Decidí Enterrar a quien Fue un Gran Amigo, por el Bien de la Aldea, pero Parece que Ahora, Kurosen tenia Razón, mi Decisión parece que Reinicio este Conflicto Eterno, como si el... Lo hubiera Visto Venir._**

**_Fin POV_**

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Fui yo quien Creo esta Situación, fui yo quien la Acepto, y Soy Yo quien Toma Toda la Responsabilidad- Finaliza Raikirama

Se quedaron en Silencio ya que ninguno Tenia Palabras para describir eso, fue Doloroso, Cobro las Vidas de Muchos Ninjas Anónimos y casi Destruyo a Millones.

-¿Eso que Tiene que ver Con lo que Te Pregunte?- Paúl sin Importarle las Muerte del Pasado

-Para Nosotros, la Voluntad de los Elementos es un Ciclo que te da la Sensación, la Necesidad y la Voluntad de Proteger todo lo que Te Importa, pero la Sombra del Odio te Hiciera Destruir todo Vinculo o Conexion con Todo lo que es Importante, al Menos para ti, Kurosen y Yo Creamos la Aldea para que Nuestros Clanes se Conectaran, parece que un Guerrero es: Alguien quien hara lo Necesario, para Alcanzar su Objetivo- Raikirama

-Pero es Moldeado por el Tipo de Objetivo que Persigue, Kurosen Creyo en un Ideal, luego lo Abandono y Ahora... Esto- Airi

-Este Ciclo Parece que Nunca Terminara, Batalla Tras Batalla, este Ciclo solo causara Dolor- Gerom

Paúl no Para de Pensar en las Palabras de los Resucitados, el una vez, cuando estaba en Sinnoh siendo el Ranger Maligno, Intento Destruir a Su Hermano, pero cuando lo iba a Hacer, solo se Fue y Desapareció.

_-"Regie"-_ Piensa Paúl y esta Claro, el Tiene la Sombra del Odio- Váyanse, ya no Me Sirven de Nada, Tienen Energía para Estar entre los Vivos por 5 Años-

Rápidamente Abandonan la Región de Obscuran y van a Buscar a Algun Pokemon Legendario que lo Llevara con Arceus, Latios aparece a la Vista y Airi Lanza una Flecha con una Nota, El Pokemon Toma la Nota y va hacia Ellos.

-¿Como es que...? No importa, creo que ya se Quien lo Hizo, vamos, los Llevare a la Columna Lanza- Latios los Transporta y Aparecen ante Arceus.

El Pokemon Alfa esta Perplejo, aunque Recuerda que Ulrich el Dijo que el Maestro Shifu tenia un Pergamino que contiene una Tecnica Ninja Prohibida, que es Capaz de Resucitar a los Muertos, antes creyó que era alguna Clase de Truco, pero Parece que es Cierto.

-¿Como es Posible?- Arceus

-Un Chico de Cabello Morado nos Recusito- Gratnia

-Paúl- Ash entrando

Los 5 PokeRangers los ven y son los Guerreros de hace 150 Años, y son Idénticos a Ellos, en varios Sentidos.

-Vaya- Iris impresionada

-¿De verdad Fuimos Así?- Gerom

-Devemos ser Nosotros en Este Tiempo- Raikirama Sonriendo, se mueve hasta quedar Frente a Ash- Veo que si, Son de la Voluntad de los Elementos

-¿Voluntad de los Elementos?- Cilan Confundido

-Les Contaremos lo que Sabemos, Ponganse Cómodos- Geriken

Los Rangers se Sientan, aunque Antes de Comenzar, Meliodas entra y los ve.

-Vaya, Raikirama, ha Pasado Tiempo- Meliodas Sonriendo

-Veo que no has Cambiado Meliodas-

Airi le Apunta con una Flecha en la Cabeza y el Capitán de los 7 Pecados no se ve Nervioso

-Veo que Sigues Molesta por eso-

-¿Tu Crees?- Airi

-Si ya Terminaron, creo que es Hora de Compartir algo de Conocimiento con estas Vidas- Gerom

Cuando Todo se Calmo, les Contaron la Verdadera Historia de lo que Ocurrió, La Batalla, el Odio y la Decisión, los Rangers ahora Tienen todo Claro, y deben Hacer lo que Puedan hacer, Para Romper esa Cadena de Combates Infinita.

Arceus manda un Mensaje a Exodus Sobre todo lo que escucharon de los Guerreros del Pasado, y que Esten atentos ya que Paúl Dreno a Más Ranger, y ahora Solo Quedan Pocos.

**Zona Desierto, Noche...**

Sunset estaba aun Arrastrandose en la Arena, sus Heridas se hacian cada Vez más Dolorosas, el Poder que tomo debe estarle Haciendo Daño.

-Perdoname... Shizuru- Sunset Libera la Energía de Kitsune de su Cuerpo y la Lanza por un Portal, hacia el Universo de los Rangers Poder Aural

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

_Así Concluye Otro Capitulo, y Todo parece Claro, aunque haya Paz, las Llamas del Odio siempre Arderán, todo es Muy Claro, La Lucha, el Dolor, el Odio Nunca Terminaran, pero se Puede Salvar a alguien del Odio, sin Importar Nada, pero, Para mantener este Mundo En Orden es Necesario... ¿Poder o Amor?_


	40. Cuando la Alianza se Une Parte 1

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 40

Cuando la Alianza se Une Parte 1

La Paz Antes Del Caos

**_Portada Tipo Comic: Los Lideres de la Alianza En sus Tronos y los Rangers Siendo Cazados por sus Reclutas y Robots_**

_Cuando la Cuidad parece que esta Recuperandose, es la Calma antes de una Gran Tormenta, pero parece que esto sera más que una Tormenta, sera una Guerra._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío, Sobre Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Los Rangers estaban sobrevolando la Ciudad que se Estaba Recuperando del Ataque de Sunset, lo cual estaba llendo Bien, los Rangers, lo cual estaba llendo Bien, los Rangers veian que es Cierto, cuando hay una Catastrofe, hay Gente que esta Preocupada por si Misma, pero hay quienes Cooperan con Otros.

-Realmente algunos Humanos son Curiosos- Latias Volando cerca del Navío

-Si, pero son Buenos, aunque Otros digan lo Contrario- Pikachu en la Cubierta del Navío

-Aproposito, ¿Que hacen Ash y los Demás?- Shaymin en la Cabeza de Pikachu

-Si- Chesnaught viendo a Clemont Trabajar en una Nueva Arma- No los vemos desde hace media Hora-

-Ehhh...-

**Simulador...**

Los Rangers Combatian con sus Vidas Pasadas, querian saber que tan Fuertes eran así que ellos Aceptaron Gustosamente ya que También quieren saber si ellos También son Fuertes.

Ash usaba su Espada y Raikirama lo Bloquea con su Katana, el Ninja salta hacia Atras y le lanza al Ranger Amarillo Rafagás de Shurikens y Ash bloque la Mayoria, pero fue Alcanzado por almenos unos 6.

-Eres Fuerte y Rápido, pero Debes ser Más que eso si Quieres Romper este Ciclo sin Fin- Raikirama

-Si, pero tengo algunos Trucos- Ash cambiando su Traje a uno de Ranger Noivern

El Ranger se Eleva y usa "Acrobacia" para derribar a su Vida pasada, lo cual Funciono, Raikirama hace unos Sellos con las Manos y Prepara un Jutsu.

-¡Estilo del Rayo: Relámpago!- Raikirama apunta dos de Sus Dedos juntos hacia Ash y el Ranger Cae Paralizado y Adolorido al Recibir el Choque- Chico, aun Tienes que Aprender, literalmente, debo Enseñarte los Jutsus-

Dawn usaba su Vara-Tazer y atacaba a Airi, quien le Respondía con sus Katanas, cuando se alejo un Poco, saca su Arco y Disparo una Flecha y consiguió Desarmar a la Ranger Azul, saca sus Blasters y Dispara, aunque la Miko corre entre los Disparos y golpea a Dawn en un Punto de Presión en el Estomago que la Deja Paralizada y cayo al Suelo.

-Creo que debes Aprender a ser Más resistente- Airi sonriendo- Tranquila, Durara una Hora-

Gerom hacia un Encuentro de Fuerzas con Brock, ambos estaban Demasiado parejos en lo que Respecta a la Fuerza, aunque la Ventaja la Tomo Gerom cuando Brock comenzó a Cansarse del Brazo, derribo al Ranger y este le Duele un Brazo.

-Vaya ¿De Verdad era asi de Fuerte?- Brock

-Si, pero ahora deberias Ponerte en Compromiso con el Ejercicio- Gerom levantandolo

Gratnia pelea a Mano Desnuda contra Iris quien usa sus Dagas, la Golem esquiva los Golpes de la Androide con Facilidad, Iris desesperada usa sus Mejoras y le Lanza Rayos, pero la Golem lo veía Venir.

-¡Sabiduría!- Gratnia Activa su Modo Sabio- ¡Estilo de Dragón: Rafagá Indigo!- da una Palmada al Aire y de su Mano se Dispara un Druddigon de Energía y Derriba a la Ranger, pero se levanta sin Esperar el Proximo Movimiento- ¡Sabiduría: Llamas Saltarinas de Dragón!-

Gratnia golpea en Suelo y salen Disparadas pequeñas Llamas Azules como Dardos Disparados por un Rifle de Aire a Presión contra la Ranger, la cual entre los Tiros Vuelve su Cuerpo Piedra para que las Llamas no le Hagan más Daño que ya puede sufrir con un Cuerpo de Metal, aunque igual Cayo Derribada con el Cuerpo Regenerándose del Derretimiento.

-¿Crees que eso me Detendra?- Iris Regenerandose

-Vaya, con la Reliquia que Deje no pense que te daria Regenación, no En serio nunca lo Creí- Gratnia Sorprendida

Geriken peleaba Baston a Baston con Cilan, el Hechicero tenia más Ventaja sobre el Ranger por sus Años de Experiencia, cuando Cilan iba a usar "Tumba de Rocas", Geriken usa "Rayo Solar" y logra que el Ranger Verde caiga Derrotado

-Vaya, creo que necesitan Entrenar apropiadamente, los Ayudaremos- Geriken

-Lo primero seran los Jutsus y las Formas Basicas de Controlar el Poder de sus Bestias- Raikirama tranquilo

Cuando se recuperaron, bueno, 4 de los Rangers, afirmaron que cuando Dawn se Recupere iniciaran con su Entrenamiento

**Cuartel de la Alianza...**

Cuando supieron de la Caída de Sunset Shimmer, los Lideres deciden Lanzar un Ataque Masivo contra Nueva Tork, Reclutas, Robots, todo lo que Tengan.

-Colress- Ghegtsis viendolo- Espero que tu Tecnología de Megazord sea Funcional y Efectiva-

-¿Duda de mis Maquinas Señor?-

-No- Cyrus- Dudamos que Resista, ya que los Dark Rangers son un Símbolo de tu Fracaso y para Colmo están Ayudando a los Rangers-

-El Virus de Lon hara que eso se Arregle- Colress mostrando el Disco

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Cuando la Ciudad parecía Estar en paz después de Semejante Tormenta que se Avecina, habian Reclutas escondidos con Armas Ocultas en toda la Ciudad y Esperando la orden del Ataque.

-Bien, Todo se esta Recuperando- Saturno disfrazado del Capataz de la Reconstrucción- Gran Trabajo a Todos-

Mars y Júpiter disfrazadas de Constructoras y con el Trió de Bobalicones también Disfrazados de Constructores estaban Actuando como tal y Engañando a las Multitudes, aun siendo Patéticas sus Habilidades de Disfraz siguen engañando.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuando atacaremos? Ya estoy Cansada de Reconstruir- Mars cansada

-Paciencia, no todo es a la Fuerza Bruta, hay que Planear con Prescición y Cuidado- Jupiter- Pero primero, haremos unos "Recortes de Personal"- viendo a Jessie, James y a Meowth

**Navío...**

Los Rangers Practicaban los Jutsus y no les Iba Nada Mal, de hecho los Dominaban a la Primera, comenzaron con los Básicos y luego con los Avanzados, ahora Aprender a Dominar el Modo Sabio.

Brock Peleaba con Hologramas Solidos de los Pokemon Digitales de Yung, el Ranger tenia la Ventaja ya que su Fuerza se aumentaba y sus Reflejos igual.

-¡Sabiduria: Estilo de Tierra: Piedras Movedizas!- Brock golpeando el Suelo y haciendo que Caigan Piedras

Dawn Peleaba contra 3 de los Monstruos que Habían Derrotado Antes, Barbaralier, Metal Rhazar y Sslyth, la Ranger Azul los dominaba a la Perfección en el Modo Sabio de su Vida Pasada, y ansia Probar un Jutsu.

-¡Sabiduría: Estilo de Agua: Tsunami!- Dawn provocando una Ola masiva que Derribarían a Robots de 4 Metros o Más

Cilan corría entre la Maleza de una Jungla siendo Perseguido por Aguijones, Rinshin y Batlings, cuando llego a un Callejón sin Salida, recordó que Aprendió un Jutsu para esos Casos.

-¡Sabiduría: Estilo de Planta: Lianas Salvajes de la Jungla!-

Las lianas atacan a los Soldados enemigos y Crecen del Barranco en donde Cilan esta acorralado, trepa las Lianas y sus Adversarios son Aplastados por Todo el Bosque.

-Guau, nunca espere Tener esta Fuerza- Cilan

Iris Peleaba contra los Power Droides Dino Charge, al Principio las veía Muy Negras pero recordó lo que Puede hacer por Parte de su Vida Pasada.

-¡Sabiduría!- Iris usa su Modo Sabio- ¡Llamas Saltarinas de Dragón!-

Iris usa el Jutsu que Gratnia uso con Ella, el Metal de los Droides Dino Charge no esta hecho para que esas Llamas no lo Derritan y hagan Hoyos en sus Blindajes y los Daña progresivamente, desde Afuera, hasta adentro, los Power Droides no soportaron mas y Explotaron.

-Tengo... Sentimientos encontrados- Iris estremeciendose

Ash peleaba con una Versión de Digital de Sunset en su Armadura Fénix, Ash usaba el Modo sabio, aunque también intentaba usar el Chakra del Raichu de 5 Colas, aun no funcionaba pero aun Tiene la Fuerza que Tenia antes de saber de su Vida del Pasado, parece que el Ranger se Contiene un poco, pero aun pelea.

-¡Sabiduria!- Ash- ¡Estilo del Rayo: Vendaval de Energía!- el Ranger usa su Espada y Genera una Fuerte Ráfaga Amarilla cargada de Energía Electrica, la Antes Emperatriz es Alzada y Destruida en 3 Segundos

Raikirama lo mira y sabe que se Contiene, así que debió Contenerse cuando Sunset peleo contra el, y cree que es Hora de saber el Porque.

-Ash- Raikirama salta hasta quedar a su Lado- ¿Porqué te contienes? Tus Enemigos no mostraran Piedad, y Tú te Contienes, algo que Ellos No, ¿Porqué?-

Ash recordaba a que se Refiere, cuando Sunset lo Enfrento, se Contuvo para no Destruir a Sunset, y aun Recuerda el Motivo.

-Porque hay Esperanza para Ella- los Rangers Escuchan, incluso los Demás mienbros y los Aliados- Cuando estuve Fusionado con Pikachu, Pudimos sentir que Sunset sentía Culpa, Dolor, Remordimiento y hasta Odio por la Conquista, cuando la Atacamos con las Tormentas, la hicimos Aterrizar en la Zona Desierto para que Medite sobre que Hacer Ahora, ¿Volver a su Imperio y Destruirnos, O Redimirse y Ayudarnos?-

Raikirama casi esta al Borde le un Ligero Llanto al oír las Palabras de su Vida Actual y le recuerda una de las Enseñanzas el y Airi le dejaron a Minato y a Tomoe, Años antes del Ataque de Kurosen.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Minato y Tomoe a los 10 Años estaban Cansados por Entrenar, cuando iban a Rendirse, Raikirama les Pega con la Espada de Madera en el estomago._

_-No se Rindan, aunque pierdan Brazos y Piernas, deben seguir Peleando por lo que Creen, sin Importar que- Raikirama Seriamente_

_Los Niños se levantan a Duras penas y empuñan las Espadas de Madera, pero les Tiemblan las Manos._

_-Papá- Tomoe- ¿Porqué nos Entrenas? Es decir, eres Invencible-_

_El Ninja los ve y entiende el Punto de su Hija, cuando había Paz y Tranquilidad, Raikirama sabe que la Guerra es inevitable, pero No les pedía Participar en Batallas._

_-Oigan, no les Pido que Peleen en una Guerra o Algo, pero lo hago para que Puedan Defenderse y a lo que Creen, pero una Cosa es que Nada ni Nadie es Invencible-_

_-Así es- Airi acercandose con Jugos Frios de Bayas Oran- Ustedes son el Legado de los Guerreros, pueden Considerarse debiles, pero la Verdadera Fuerza esta en Luchar por lo que Amas- Viendo a Raikirama_

**_5 Años Despues..._**

_Minato ataco a un Invasor que iba a Matar a un Niño y llevo al Pequeño con sus Padres, volvio para Ayudar a su Hermana y los dos Probaron ser los Guerreros de Elite que son Ahora__._

_-Vienen Más- Tomoe Algo cansada_

_-Tengo una Idea, es la Tecnica__ con la que el Cuarto Hokage acabo con la Tercera Guerra Ninja, el Ra__ijin Volador- Minato saca los Kunai con los Sellos "Pararrayos"_

_-¿Estas Seguro?__ No has Practicado Mucho esa Tecnica-_

_Minato Asinstio sin Dudarlo, lanza uno de los Kunai__, Aparentemente Fallo, Pero lleg__o al Agresor__ Antes de que el Kunai siquiera tocara Algo, y lo Ataco._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Raikirama se Sacude la Cabeza para Dejar de Recordar, esa Tecnica le Traia Malos Recuerdos que Prefiere dejar Atras.

-¿Todo bien?- Dawn acercandose a Raikirama

-Estoy Bien Tomo... Dawn- El Ninja casi Llamaba a la Ranger Azul como a su Hija

-Parece algo Perturbado- Iris

Los Rangers y Guerreros Antiguos salen del Simulador para saber si Paso algo fuera de lo Normal, solo la Reconstrucción de la Ciudad, aunque No sospechan lo que va Suceder.

**Cuartel de la Alianza...**

Los Lideres ven la Hora de Atacar.

-¡Ataquen!- Lanzan la Orden

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Desde el Cielo llueven Ataques que Destruyen todo a su Paso, Reclutas Aparece por Tierra y comienzan la Toma Hostil de la Ciudad, los Rangers tratan de Aterrizar para Ayudar, pero Crobats de la Alianza los Retienen, junto a un Robot de Noivern en el Cielo, el Robot usa "Estruendo" para Averiar la Navegación del Navío, los Crobats usan "Pantalla de Humo" y los Rangers están Literalmente Ciegos, ya quedándose sin Ideas, Envían una Señal de Auxilio con la Esperanza de que algún Aliado pueda Ayudar, aunque no pueden Contar con los Dark Rangers, no por Confianza, sino Por...

**Guarida de Exodus...**

Los Dark Rangers y Ziggy reciben el Llamado y lo Envian a los Rangers Poder Aural, salen pero son Interceptados por una "Bola Sombra", cuando ven quien la Lanzo, no Evitan sentir Rabia, salvo Georgia quien Siente Tristeza

-Paúl- Drew con la Mano en su Morpher

Era el Ranger Malvado usando sus Poderes de Drapion, los Dark Rangers se preparan para la Transformación y Paúl no pudo evitar sentir un Cambio en sus Energías Morficas.

-Exodus, los Cambio Supongo-

-¿Y que si lo es, a ti que te Importa?- Ursula

-Llego la Hora de Detenerte y esto, es Solo un Grano de Arena por la Redención- Drew- ¡Dark Rangers Morfosis!-

-¡Flygon/Beartic/Banette/Sawsbuck/Vaporeon, Forma Ranger!-

-¡RPM, en Acción!- Ziggy

Los Dark Ranger y Ranger Verde RPM se Transforman, Paúl sabia que olvido a un Ranger, pero ignoro la Sensación y era Ziggy, el Ranger maligno se Lanza contra su Viejo Equipo, Ursula y Harley lo Atacan con sus Látigo y Guadaña, el Ranger Maligno solo Blandió su Espada y Destruyo las Armas, usaron sus Poderes de Cambio y Volvieron a sus Poderes de Minun/Plusle y de Cacturne, Paúl solo usa "Veneno X" y los Deja Envenenados, luego Cambio al Traje de Yveltal y usa "Ala Mortífera", y les Quita los Poderes y los deja en el Suelo inconscientes.

Burgundy se lanzo con su Lanza y ataca a Paúl desgastando toda la Ira que Sintió cuando Peleaban contra los Rangers, Paúl bloqueaba sus golpes con Suma Facilidad, se Adapto a su Forma Anterior, y lo Ataca con sus Espadas de Dewott, el Ranger Maligno bloquea y Ataca a Burgundy con su Espada y le da un Tajo, al Principio Burgundy se quedo en Pose de Alcanzada por un Ataque en el Aire, luego de su Pecho Sale una Explosión y Sus Poderes son Absorbidos, Paúl le Dispara unas Estacas de Piedra Lisa Negra, Tres y le Atraviesan cada uno de los Brazos y Piernas y se Encogen pareciendo Perforaciones Exageradas, la Conocedora siente un Dolor que nadie Debería Saber al Sentirse Perforada, que sus Fuerzas la Abandonan y sus Energía se Esfuman, lo Mismo con Ursula y Harley.

Georgia solo mira a Paúl con lastima a Paúl, pero no debe Resistirse a Atacarlo, Cuando saco sus Garras y lo Ataca, pero Paúl evadía sus Ataques muy Fácilmente, Georgia solo podía Fallaba los Golpes y Paúl ni se Esforzaba en Esquivarlos, el Ranger solo levanta la Mano y la Hace Flotar, luego de un rato Baja muy Rápido la Mano y la Estrella en el Suelo Gélido, para Después usar su "Ala Mortífera" y Quitarle sus Poderes, cuando Georgia queda Débil por el Ataque, Paúl le Dispara las Estacas y le Pasa lo Mismo que a sus Amigos, pero Georgia haciendo Esfuerzos Inhumanos se Arrastra hacia Paúl, cuando el Ranger Maligno le iba a Enterrar su Espada en el Corazón, Georgia hace Más Esfuerzo en Al menos levantarse un Poco y Darle un Golpe en la Cintura, pero fue Demasiado leve que ni califica como un Golpe, de Hecho es más como un Toque, Georgia lo Mira con Dolor, Lastima y suplicándole que se Detenga y Abandone este Sin sentido, pero solo con la Mirada, antes antes de Caer Totalmente Inconsciente.

Paúl la ve Fríamente y con Cinismo profundo, para luego ver a los Rangers Verde y Desierto, Preparándose para Atacar.

-Paúl, Basta, mira todo lo que causas- Drew

-¿Acaso se Ya te Olvido que No me Importa?-

-Suficiente, te Derrotare Idiota- Ziggy lanzandose con su Hacha

Paúl solo Blande la Espada y le Quita sus Poderes, pero aun estaba Despierto y se Puso Nervioso

-¿Dije "Idiota"? De... Donde vengo... quiere Decir... Genio Poderoso- Paúl solo lo Mira- ¿No te Convenci Verdad?-

-No- usa "Pulso Oscuro" y lo Noquea

Drew solo Saca su Espada de Cuarzo, Lanza un Grito y se Lanza contra Paúl, el cual solo Sonríe al ver que se Lanza a las Fauces de la Muerte por su Propia Voluntad.

-¡Sabiduria!- en Paúl Aparecen Lenguas de Fuego Negras Sobre los Ojos y la Iris se Vuelve Más Negra que la Oscuridad Misma, se lanza contra Drew y sucede una Explosión

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Aunque los Rangers se Vuelvan más Fuertes, aun quedan Enemigos Dificiles de Derrotar, ahora los Dark Rangers Cayeron, ahora, las Probilidades de Vencer a Paú se Redecen a 2, pero se Vuelven muy Lejanas_


	41. Cuando la Alianza se Une Parte 2

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 41

Cuando la Alianza se Une Parte 2

Asciende

_**Portada Tipo Comic: Los Rangers estando Peleando contra Cada Recluta de la Alianza y Mil Ejercitos de Yakis, Aunque todos estaban en mucha Desventaja y los Rangers se estaban Cansando**_

_Justo cuando Pensaron que las Cosas estaban por Salir bien almenos por una Vez, los Rangers estan Ciegos, los Dark Rangers estan Derrotados y ahora Nueva Tork esta Bajo un Ataque Masivo, pero Ahora, no Solo deben Pelear por la Ciudad, Deben Pelear Por Todo el Mundo._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Navío, Sobre Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Los Crobats de la Alianza atacaban el Navío con cada Ataque del que Pueden hacer, los Escudos Resisten, pero no sera Eternamente.

-Clemont, Bonnie, aterrizen el Navío- Ash desde su Morpher

-_La Navegación esta Muerta, y la Pantalla de Humo nos Bloquea la Vista, estamos Ciegos y no Tenemos Idea de como Librarnos de los Crobat-_ Clemont alarmado

Hablando de los cuales Atacaron con "Hiper Rayo" y los escudos Comenzaran a Caer en cualquier Momento, Serena Ilumina la cubierta con su Vara y al Mismo Tiempo atacaba a los Crobats para Alejarlos, Bonnie salio y Ayuda a Serena usando "Impactrueno", junto a Conner, N, Pikachu y a Latios, Latias y Shaymin desde el Aire, todos intentaban Alejar a los Crobats y el Robot, los Rangers intentan hacer lo Posible para Aterrizar y poder Detener la Toma Hostil de Nueva Tork, pero sera Dificil.

**En Tierra...**

Los Soldados de la Alianza Disparaban a Discresión contra todo, Hombres, Mujeres y Niños, no tenian Piedad por nada ni Nadie, Mars le Disparo a un Hombre y su Hija estaba Aterrada, cuando le Iba a Disparar a la Niña, alguien le Quito el Arma, y ve que ese Alguien es Ban.

-Oye, ¿Que no sabes que es de Mala Educación apuntar a los Niños con Armas?- Ban ironico

Mars se iba a Lanzar con un Cuchillo, pero King y Gowther la Dejaron fuera de Combate, Aparece Diana y toma al Hombre y a la Niña para llevarlos a un Refugio Anti-Aereo.

-Gracias Señorita Gigante- La Niña

Diana vuelve a la Ciudad y esta vez Vienen Replicas de Megazords, el Truenosaurio y Super Train Megazord, la Serpiente de la Envidia toma su Gideon y se Prepara para la Lucha.

Ban y Merlin sacan a Todo Civil que este Atrapado o no Pueda salir, los Reunen a Todos y Merlin se Encarga del Resto.

-Recuerda que te Necesitamos aqui, ¿Entendido?- Ban

-Si Papá- Merlin divertida, antes de Transportar a Todos al Refugio Anti-Aereo.

Ban se lanzo contra los Androides que llegan a la Ciudad, King y Gowther lo Apoyan y se Preparan para Pelear una Guerra, que Tal vez no Puedan Ganar.

-No tenemos que Ganar, Solo tenemos que Ganar todo el Tiempo Posible- King atacando con su Lanza a los Droides

-¿Exactamente Cuanto Tiempo?- Ban Golpeando a los Androides

-Buena Pregunta, al menos hasta que los Rangers Logren Liberarse de la Niebla y de los Crobats- Gowther esquivando Golpes

Los Power Droides deciden Luchar en Serio y Sacan sus Armas, y tienen a los Pecados Contra las Cuerdas.

-Tal vez sea Demasiado Tiempo- King Nervioso por el Número de los Androides

**En el Aire...**

A los Rangers se les Acaba la Energía para Atacar, y también las Ideas, aparte de que los Propulsores quedaran Expuestos en Cualquier Momento para que los Crobats ataquen y los Derriben de los Cielos.

-Tiene que Haber algun Modo de Librarnos de los Crobat- Raikirama golpeandolos, ya que tratan de Colarse en el Navío y Destruir los Controles

Airi les Disparaba Flechas derribandolos y Tratando de Alejarlos del Navío

Gerom Golpeaba con Su Martillo al Noivernbot el Cual estaba tratando de Romper los Escudos y Destruir el Navío y a los Rangers

-En Nuestros Tiempos pelear era Mucho más Facil, ahora Usan Maquinas para que Hagan el Trabajo de Alguien- Gerom Empujando al Robot Lejos del Navío

Airi con su Vista de Arquera logra Encontrar que Ese Robot tiene un Sistema de Navegación que lo Guia por los Aires, Dispara una Flecha Congelada y le da una Señal a Gratnia.

-¡Estilo de Dragón: Espinas de Colmillo!- da una Palmada en Dirección a la Flecha y le Dio al Sistema, luego las Espinas Perforaron las Reservas de Energía Sobrecargandolo y haciendolo Explotar- Ahora sé lo que Siente Iris, es Confuso-

Geriken ayuda contra los Androides, uso su Jutsu del Sabio y el de las Lianas de la Selva para que los Reclutas y Androides no puedan hacer Más Daño a la Ciudad y Hace que Los Frenen y Retrocedan.

-Esto no sera Eterno- Geriken mira el Cielo y Nota que lo que Rodean Nubes de Tormenta, pone el dedo en su Oido activando el Cominicador- Raikirama, estas Rodeado por Nubes de Tormenta, usa tu Jutsu de Tormentas de Guerra y Trata de Inmovilizar a los Crobats-

El Ninja del Rayo Escucha cada Palabra y usa su Modo Sabio, y Hace una Tecnica que tal vez Mate a Todos en el Navío.

-No Tenemos otra Salida, ¡Sabiduria, Estilo del Rayo: Tormentas de la Guerra!-

Una Nube Muy Negra se Forma sobre Todo el Navío, Rayos que Harian Volar a un País Pequeño por los Cielos Golpean a todos los Crobats de la Alianza dejandolos Fuera de Combate, y Dando al Navío, pero Potencia los Escudos del Navío, Clemont ahora Tiene Energía más que Necesaria para Reparar la Navegación del Navío, los Primeros PokeRangers bajan del Navío, encontrando que todo era una Autentica Guerra, cuando las Cosas no Podian Ponerse Más Duras.

-¡RANGERS!- Ghegtsis Disparandoles con su Baculo, el Líder de la División Plasma usaba una Armadura Similar a la de Sslyth, solo que esta hecha de Talla Humana, y con Piernas y Guantes con Picos en los Nudillos, aunque También estaba Armado con un Cuchillo Rectangular de Cocina Talla Espada y con el Simbolo del Equipo Plasma en el Pecho- Ahora estamos en Condiciones Iguales-

Cilan usa "Rayo Solar" y Brock "Roca Afilada", todos los Ataques Impactan pero todos los Impactos no le Hacen Nada, algo que deja a Los Rangers Asombrados.

-¿Como es...?- Iris incredula

-Esperen, ¿Recuerdan a Sirenax? Exodus Dijo que resiste a la Energía Morfica, osea a Nuestros Poderes- Dawn Aterrada- Esto es Malo-

Cuando pensaron que esto no podia Ser Peor, Aparecen los demás Lideres de la Alianza con las Mismas Armaduras, aunque con los Logos de sus Respectivas Organizaciones, Giovanni con el del Equipo Rocket y Cyrus con el del Equipo Galaxia Armados también con Otras Armas, Cyrus con Rifles de Energía Anti-Morfica, Giovanni con la Espada de William, solo que con el Filo de un Láser, aunque También Aparece Malamar, Para empeorar las Cosas, Viene el Ejercito completo del Youkai con el Emperador Akudos al Mando, los Rangers ahora Ven Todo de Muy Mal a Mucho MUY Peor.

-Esto es Muy Malo- Serena desde el Navío

-Desde Demasiado Mal a Demasiado PEOR- Conner- Hay que Ayudar- Bajando del Navío

-No hay más que Hacer- N Bajando

Todos los Rangers Bajan del Navío y se Precipitan a la Lucha, cuando Todos Lanzaron Ataques Combinados y Todos los PokeRangers Quedaron Atrapados en los Tuneles del Alcantarillado, estando Heridos pero Vivos.

**En un Espacio Desconocido...**

Los 5 PokeRangers Originales estaban en Algun Espacio en sus Mentes, cuando vieron Todo más Claro, se Ven Así Mismos, pero Diferentes, el Otro Ash tenia el Cabello Amarillo con los Ojos Amarillo Electrico, las Ropas de Color Verde, Dawn con el Cabello y Ojos Azules como el Mar, las Ropas Marrones, pero Nuevas, Brock con la Piel Verde Jade y Similar a una Roca, Iris hecha de Piedra, pero no Como Gratnia, de Color Azul con colmillos de Axew y un Clian de Piel como Madera, Cabello Hecho de Hojas y con una Tunica en lugar de un Traje de Camarero.

-¿Quienes son?- Ash

-¿Ya no nos Recuerdan?- el Otro Ash

Los Rangers los Miran más detenidamente y sienten algo Familiar en Ellos, recuerdan que Arceus Sello a las PokeBestias dentro de Ellos, aunque no los Reconocian, sentia sus Presencias.

-Asi es, soy Raikachu, el Pikachu de 5 Colas- El otro Ash, la PokeBestia de 5 Colas

**(Nota: lamento si Cause alguna Confusión en el Capitulo Anterior, yo También me Confundi)**

-Emplup, tu PokeBestia Dawn- la Otra Dawn, el Piplup de 4 Colas

-Jedox, el Onix de Jade con 3 Colas- el Otro Brock, el Onix de Jade de 3 Colas

-Haxxew, el Axew de Dientes de Metal y que Arceus Olvido mencionar que tengo 2 Colas- la Otra Iris, el Axew de 2 Colas

-Y yo, Woodsage, el Pansage de Piel de Madera- el Otro Cilan

-¿Estamos... Muertos?- Dawn aterrada a la Posibilidad

-No, estamos en un Espacio Mental, el Mundo en sus Mentes, y estas Formas nos Tienen Restringuidos, pero- Raikachu- Les enseñaremos a Debilitar el Sello, al menos para que Podamos Darles Nuestro Chakra, pero Ahora no-

-¿Porqué?- Cilan

-Porque ahora- Woodsage- Deben... Ascender-

Los Jinchurikis se Desvanecen del Espacio Mental y ven Una Luz, parece que estan Recuperando la Consciencia.

**En el Mundo Real...**

Los Rangers estaban Despertando, aunque se Encuentran en una Especie de Fosa, cuando ven alrededor, encuentran Rejas en las Paredes, Unas salientes de Piedra el un Muro de la Fosa y para Sorpresa...

-Son... Todos los Rangers- Clemont incredulo

-Pero... ¿Y Ash?- Dawn Preocupada

-No lo se, en un Segundo esta Aqui, y al Proximo, Desaparece- Conner sentado

Pero no ven que hay algo Sobre la Fosa, Alguien Flotando y Sosteniendo a Alguien.

**Sobre la Fosa...**

Lo que Flotaba, era Paúl con sus Poderes de Yveltal y Sosteniendo a Ash quien Tiene sus Poderes Activos, lo Lanza al Borde y se ven Fijamente.

-Paúl- Ash

-Ahora ya Cambiaste eso de "Somos Amigos" tu Estupida Ideologia de Mi, te Costara la Vida, y la de Todos-

-¿En Donde nos Trajistes?- Ash

-Yo lo llamo el Fozo de Lazaro-

Ash saca sus Espadas y se lanza Contra Paúl, por lo Débil que el Ranger Amarillo esta por las Heridas el Ranger Maligno solo lo Ataca con su Espada y lo Derriba y lo Patea, Ash se levanta Lentamente y solo Logra que le Disparen con "Bola Sombra", luego Paúl lo Ataca con su Espada Cargada de la Energía y logra que Caiga Agotado.

-Ohh, estas Agotado por las Heridas de la Alianza, Que Bien, Cada vez que Decias que Eramos Amigos, solo decias y aun Solo Sabes Decir Idioteces y Estupideces, El Fozo de Lazaro al Cual iras tu También, es el Infierno en la Tierra, cada vez que Miras Arriba, te Imaginas Saliendo de Ella y con la Libertad, pero salir de Ahí es Absolutamente Imposible, La Esperanza que los Rangers Tienen, se Convertira en Dolor y Veneno para sus Almas, dejandolos sin Nada-

-Eres un... Torturador-

-Es algo que Disfruto, ahora te Mostrare la Desesperación, Muere Para Mi-

Paúl le da Otro Tajo y le Deja una Hemorragia Mortal en el Costado Izquierdo, Ash se Levanta con Dificultad, "Impresionando" a Paúl.

-¡Ah Si! Me preguntaba que se Rompio Primero ¿Tu Espiritu?- Golpea a Ash en el Pecho- ¿O tu Cuerpo?- lo Alza y le da Un Impulso hacia Abajo Dandole un Gran Rodillazo en la Columna, dejandolo Muy Lastimado y con sus Poderes Desactivados, le Dispara las Mismas Estacas de Piedra que a los Dark Rangers y Ash ahora lo Que más Siente es Dolor, lo Toma de la Chaqueta- Cuando Todos los Debiles se Vuelvan Cenizas, Tendras mi Permiso Para Morir- lo Arroja a la Fosa y por Suerte cayo sobre Eno, lo cual Suavizo un Poco el Golpe.

-¡ASH!- los PokeRangers acercandose a su Lider

-¡¿Estas Bien?!- Dawn Aterrada

-Si tener un Dolor de Mil Estacas en mis Brazos y Piernas es Estar Bien, Sin Contar que Paúl Literalmente me Quebro la Espalda, Si, Como Nunca- Ash Sarcastico y Muy Adolorido

Tratan de Levantar a Ash pero el Ranger Amarillo Siente Demasiado Dolor en la Espalda y también en los Brazos y las Piernas, lo Levantan con Cuidado y lo Llevan con un Hombre de Edad Avancada, aparentemente debe Saber Como Tratar esas Cosas, aunque Ellos También Tenian las Estacas Compactadas.

-Primero hay que ir con su Espalda- el Hombre Saca una Cuerda y la Asegura en el Ranger, haciendo que Gima de Dolor- Hay una Vertebra sobresaliendo- le Golpea en la Espalda, Acomodandole el Hueso- Debe Quedarse Así hasta que se Pueda Levantar-

Le hacen Compañia a su Compañero Herido y Conner, Clemont, Serena y N Recolectan toda la Información Posible de los Rangers que ya Estaban Prisioneros Allí, cuando Encontraron a 2 Generaciones.

-¡Amigos!- N a Dan y los Demás

Parece que ellos Tienen las Mismas Perforaciones, todos los Rangers, Segun Drew, esas Cosas te Quitan Energía y en Teoria se la Envian a Paúl, ahora hay que Pensar en Como Salir.

-Creo que hay Algo que no Intentamos- Odd ve los Salientes, y hay una Polea que tiene una Cuerda Atada

-Es cierto, podemos Usarlo para Escapar y Traer algo para Sacar a los Demás- Dan caminando a la "Salida"

Un Hombre Amarra la Cuerda en la Cintura de Dan, trepa con Mucho Exito hasta llegar a los Bloques Salientes de Piedra, aunque su Fuerza se iba por las Perforaciones, Tiene Mucha como Para Escalar, se Para en en Bloque ve uno que Esta a un salto de Distancia, Salta y Apenas un Dedo solo toco el Bloque y Cae, habria Muerto de no ser por la Cuerda, solo estaba Adolorido.

-Como dijo ese Ser, Nadie Escapa de Aqui- el Medico

-Pero usted nos Dijo que un Niño lo Hizo- Remarca Troy

-Si el Pudo, Nosotros también Podemos- Xander

-Si, pero era un Niño, que Nacio en la Oscuridad, fue Forjado por el Sufrimiento y Endurecido por el Dolor, no Chicos Adolecentes con Poderes Codiciados por Millones- el Hombre

Los PokeRangers se muestran Confundidos, aunque Nick, el Ranger Mistico Rojo se les Acerco y les Cuenta la Historia que Escucho.

-Hay una Historia que Ocurrio en Este Lugar, Hace Mucho Tiempo, habia un Mercenario que Trabajaba para un Cacique del Desierto, un Día, la Hija del Cacique se Enamoro del Mercenario, se Casaron en Secreto, cuando el Cacique se entero, envío al Mercenario a Esta Prisión, en el Día de su Encierro, El Cacique en lugar de Eso lo Exilio, pero, no supo del Precio de su Libertad, su Esposa tomo su Lugar en la Prisión y ella Esperaba un Hijo del Mercenario, la Inocencia no nace en la Superficie, es Aplastada en la Tierra, un Día, el Medico olvido Cerrar la Reja de la Celda, la Madre habia Sido tomada por los Criminales y el Niño quiso Detenerlos, pero ellos no sabian que Él tenia un Guardian, un Proctector, llevo al Niño al Muro y el Pequeño Logro Salir, pero el Protector, era Otra Historia- Nick

Los Rangers ahora comprenden Porque tratan de Escalar ese Muro, esa era la Desesperación de la que Ash le Dijo a Paúl, quien sabe que estara Pasando ahora

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Los Lideres de la Alianza, el Submundo y el Youkai estaban Celebrando que Finalmente, ya no Existen los Power Rangers y los que Quedan seran un Juego de Niños, Akudos Estaba Feliz de que su Hija fue Vengada, los Lideres de la Alianza estaba Algo decepcionados ya que uno de sus Objetivos Era Capturar a las PokeBestias y Usar sus Poderes, el Submundo Tiene un Artefacto Capaz de darles el Poder Necesario.

-Es Casi tan Fuerte como las Bestias Juntas, pero es Más Fuerte que todas la Bestias Separadas- Asegura Beheyem

-Sera suficiente, cuando Encontremos los Cadaveres de los Rangers, Absorberemos los Poderes que Quedan en Ellos- Ghegtsis

-Ahora, podemos Darles a todos estos Insifribles 5 Meses de Esperanza, la Cual Aplastaremos Apoderandonos de Todo y Llevarlos a la Era de Oscuridad- Malamar

-Ahora la Pregunta más Deliciosa, ¿Quien Nos Detendra Ahora?-

**Fozo de Lazaro...**

**2 Meses Despues**

Ash comenzaba a Pararse con Normalidad y se Ponia en Forma para la Batalla Por Venir, Dawn ponia Fuerza en sus Brazos y Espalda, Iris se hacia Reparaciones, Brock y Cilan Golpeaban los Muros practicando sus Golpes, Conner planeando Estrategias con N, Clemont e Ethan, Serena Practicando su Magia con los Rangers Fuerza Mistica, Bonnie se Olvida momentaneamente de su Busqueda de Novia Para Clemont y Practica Tiro al Blanco, Pikachu Corria por Toda la Prisión y Sabe que Latios, Latias, Shaymin y Manaphy por Desgracia fueron Atrapados Por Paúl y Drenados por El, todos los PokeRangers hacian Algo mientras Pensaban en Como Ganar la Batalla, No, en Como Ganar... La Guerra.

-"_Ahora Debemos saber Como Superar ese Salto"_\- Piensa Ash

Ash se Acuesta en una de las Celdas y Entra al Espacio Mental para Entrenar el Debilitar parcialmente el Sello y Usar el Chakra de Raikachu, pero ni el Debilitar el Sello de la PokeBestia ni Usar el Chakra de su Bestia lo Sacara del Fozo.

-¿Como podremos Salir?- Ash a Raikachu

Raikachu ve atraves de los Ojos de Ash y ve los Bloques, la Cuerda, a Cole trepandolas, y Caer, Aun vive, pero Fallo en Escapar, el 5 Colas ya habia Visto Muchas Cosas con Cada Jinchuriki que Tuvo y sabe Como Analizar las Situaciones.

-No le Temen a la Muerte- dejando Confundido a Ash- ¿Crees que eso los Hace Fuertes? Los Debilita-

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Como pueden Moverse más Rápido, Pelear Más Fuerte, sin el Mayor Impulso del Espiritu?- Raikachu

-¿Voluntad?- Aventura Ash

-El Miedo a la Muerte-

Ash no habia Sentido esa clase de Miedo Antes, aunque ahora le Vienen Imagenes de ese Miedo, que el Muera en Esa Prisión, las Ciudades y Pueblos Ardiendo, los Humanos y Pokemon siendo Asesinados, Delia y Mr. Mime atacando, pero Paúl Atravesandola con Su Espada, y Riendo Fríamente Mientras lo hacia.

-Si, tengo Miedo de Morir, Mientras el Mundo Arde, mis Amigos y Seres Queridos sean Asesinados, y No pueda Hacer Nada para Evitarlo-

Raikachu lo ve, y es Cierto, Ash le Teme a la Muerte sin Poder Hacer algo para Evitar que su Mundo Pueda Arder.

-Entonces Trepa, y Libera a tus Amigos-

-¿Como?- Ash desilucionado- Cole no Puede Llegar, y el Crecio en la Selva, ¿Como Podria Yo?-

-Hazlo como lo Hizo el Niño, sin la cuerda, así Sentiras Miedo Otra vez, mientras Luchen y Usen Nuestro Chakra, sus Poderes se van a Restaurar, pero solo los Tuyos, los de Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan, es lo que Podemos hacer por Ustedes ahora-

El Jinchuriki del Pikachu de 5 Asiente sin Dudar, y desvanece del Espacio Mental, cuando Despierta, aun esas Estacas Compactas le causan Dolor, pero eso no lo Detiene, va con Dawn y ella ya se entreno en Debilitar su Sello, al igual los Demás Jinchurikis.

-Lo hare- Ash decidido

-¿Seguro? Digo, yo soy de Metal y Puedo Resistir una Caida de 25 Metros de Altura, y eso es lo que Mide Este Fozo- Iris Analizando el Terreno- si lo Haces y Caes, no Querras Saber-

-¿Lo haras?- Dawn Preocupada

Ash asiente y rechaza que le Pongan la Cuerda, escala sin Ella y Todos los Rangers de la Tierra lo ven, todo lo que Pueden Hacer es Animarlo, Ash llega hasta una Grieta y de Ella salen Cientos de Zubats, pero el Jinchuriki no se Suelta, llega hasta el Bloque y ese es el Obstaculo que Derribo a Muchos Rangers, Ash recuerda que le Teme a Morir sin Poder hacer Algo, Salta y Todos Creen que si Cae va a Morir, Pero para la Sorpresa de Todos los Rangers, el Ranger Jinchuriki Logra llegar al Bloque Imposible para los Rangers, gritan de Gran Jubilo y Alegria, Ash sigue Trepando y llego al Borde en la Superficie, Suelta un Rugido y una Tormenta Electrica que Cubre el Multiverso se Esparce desde el Mundo Pokemon, Ash, el Ranger Amarillo de la Fuerza Pokemon, Ascendio del Dolor, Supero a la Muerte y Ahora...

-¡LE DEVOLVERMOS LA PAZ AL MULTIVERSO, POR EL BIEN DEL FUTURO!- Ruge Ash y Rayos se ven en Todo el Multiverso, incluso en Todo el Mundo

El Jinchuriki ve a Sunset y ella los Transporta a Todos los Rangers de la Tierra a sus Ciudades, y a los PokeRangers al Borde del Fozo, los Cuales solo se Dirigen al Navío, ya que Tienen un Radar para Encontrarla si los Transportan Lejos o se Apoderan de el, junto a quien antes Era su Enemiga, Ahora Necesitan todo el Apoyo que Tienen.

**Navío...**

Los Pecados, el Equipo Sonic, los Guerreros del Pasado incluso los Familiares de almenos 4 de los Rangers/Jinchurikis, ya que Saben que son Rangers y de sus Bestias, ahora solo les Pueden Brindar Apoyo y Ayudar a Recuperar el Mundo.

-Debemos saber Donde estan- Flint

-¿Como, no los Podemos encontar? ¿acaso?- Forrets Asustado de que Hayan Muerto

Delia sabe que Ash y sus Amigos estan Vivos, su Hijo es Demasiado Necio para Morir siendo Derrotado.

-Es identico a su Padre-

**Zona Desierto...**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan, May, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, N, Conner, incluyendo a Zoey, Stephan y Barry, Drew, Georgia, Harley, Ursula y Burgundy, todos saliendo de la Zona Desierto y Mirando hacia Adelante, a la Guerra, Mirando Hacia el Futuro.

-El Mundo...- Ash

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Akudos, Giovanni, Cyrus, Ghetgsis y Malamar ven la Ciudad y se la Imaginan en llamas con Todos en Esclavitud

-El Mundo...-

**Entre los Rangers y la Alianza...**

-¡No Acaba Aqui/Acabara Aqui!- Declaran Los Power Rangers y Toda la Alianza al Mismo Tiempo

**En otro Lado...**

Paúl nota la Tormenta y siente el Poder de los Rayos y sabe de Quien es...

-Claro, Eres Demasiado Estupido y Necio Para Morir-

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Ahora la Guerra por El Mundo Entra en Una Etapa Nueva, Quienes Descendieron Ahora son Quienes van a Ser los Libertadores en la Guerra y Esto solo es el Comienzo_


	42. Revancha

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 42

El Amanecer del Mañana

Revancha

**_Portada Tipo Comic: los Rangers/Jinchurikis siendo Rodeados por sus Elementos, Una Estela de Rayos Amarillos Rodeando a Ash, una Capa Gruesa de Agua Cubriendo a Dawn, Rocas Rodeando a Brock, Fuego Azul emanando de Iris y Hojas de Árbol Girando alrededor de Cilan._**

_Ahora los Rangers Ascendieron, y deben estar Preparados, para Luchar en un Encuentro, que Puede ser que Cueste Mucho, aunque ahora, están Igualados, en Todo._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Camino a Nueva Tork...**

**2 días para la Aniquilación de la Humanidad**

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, los Dark Rangers y Sunset Shimmer, Recorrían Todo el Camino a la Ciudad, Para Luchar una Guerra en la que se Esta Apostando Todo, Vidas, Destinos y El Mundo Entero.

-¿Creen que hayan Trampas?- Cilan

-Es lo más Seguro, ahora que Suponen que Estamos Vivos, estaran Preparados Para Nosotros- Drew Serio- Pero Debemos ir sin Importar que-

-¿Por el Perdón?- Harley

-Porque es lo Correcto- Drew

Siguen el Camino hasta la Ciudad, la cual Cayo ante la Anarquía y la Locura, la Policía intentaba controlar la Situación, pero Reclutas de la Alianza Capturan y Atrapan a la Gente, y de los Pocos que se resisten, son Asesinados, Incluyendo a Niños, los Rangers logran Entrar sin ser detectados, el Navío de Seguro esta a salvo en la columna Lanza, en la Columna Lanza si, pero no sin Algunas Preguntas.

**Columna Lanza, Navío...**

Los Nuevos de Apoyo filtran Cualquier Firma de Energía que Pueda estar Vinculada a la Tormenta Eléctrica que Sucedió Hace Casi 3 Meses, los Pecados, el Equipo Sonic y los Demás ven unas Estatuas y Parece que son Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina Convertidos en Piedra, y Lamentándose.

-De verdad Arceus, esto no Debía Pasar- Meliodas, siendo Apoyado por Elizabeth

**_-Flashback-_**

_Hace 2 Meses que los Rangers habían Sido declarados Desaparecidos, y los Señores de la Realidad los Buscaban, Arceus veía Todo lo que Ocurría en Nueva Tork y Sanaba a Meliodas, Diana, Ban, King, Gowther y a Merlin ya que fueron Victimas de un Ataque de la Alianza, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails y Sticks Patrullan alrededor de la Columna lanza en Busca de__ Posibles Intrusos,__ encuentran a Delia, Johanna, Flint, Forrets, Chili, Cress y Reggie escondidos en una Pequeña Cueva, los Infiltrados llegan a la Columna Lanza ven el Navío._

_-¿Segura que estan Aqui Ahora Señora Ketchum?- Chili algo inseguro_

_-Tal vez, pero no hay que Olvidar que son Nuestras Familias, y hay que Apoyarlos como se Debe en esta Guerra- Delia_

_Antes de Entrar ven a Alguien Volando envuelto en un Halo Rojo Sangre, era Paúl en su Forma Yveltal, Reggie lo Reconoce y ve que se Detiene a 50 metros de la Columna Lanza, aunque ellos no Eran Seres Poderosos ni Nada por el Estilo, Podian Sentir la Maldad Rodeando a Paúl._

_-¿Paúl?- Reggie sin Poder Creerlo_

_-¿Como es Posible?- Johanna Aterrada_

_Paúl Carga su Ataque más Poderoso, el cual Aparentemente si se Carga Demasiado, Drenaría a una Continente Completo, lo que Tal vez, Equivaldría a los Seres del Tiempo, el Espacio y la Realidad, y el Creador de los Pokemon, Lanza el "Ala Mortífera" y los que están dentro, lo ven._

_-No- Meliodad tratando de Alcanzar su Espada_

_Los Tres los Transportan a Todos los que estan Dentro, Excepto a Ellos, los Pecados intentan Volver a la Columna, aunque el Ataque Impacto en el Lugar para el Terror de Todos, incluyendo a los Adultos Humanos._

_Corren todos los Aliados y los Familiares a la Columna Lanza, cuando Todos entraron ven que hay Estatuas de Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, pero Eran Ellos, convertidos en Piedra, del Navío Suena una Alarma de Aproximidad que Nadie Oye, pero es de Una Gran Armada._

**_En el Espacio..._**

_Gwendolyn y Lon Miraban el Mundo Pokemon desde su Nave Espacial- ¿Que Haremos Ahora? Hemos perdido a los Dos Príncipes, no Tenemos Líder y aun no hemos recibido nuevas Órdenes- Lon_

_-Habrá que Esperar a recibirlas para Poder...- La Nave Comienza a Sacudirse con Violencia_

_-¿Que Pasa?- Athea Aterrada_

_-¿Nos están Atacando?-_

_La puerta se Abre y se escucha una Declaración- ¡Abran paso al Emperados Akudos!-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-¿Esta Aquí?-_

_El Emperador había llega con Cuatro Miembros de se Guardia Real, Iguales al Carcelero CibaDemon- ¡Inclínense ante su Alteza Real!-_

_-¡Su Majestad!- Exclamo Gwen arrodillándose, seguida por Lon y Athea Deprimida_

_-¡Como puedes ver Gwendolyn! He venido aquí para ajustar cuentas contigo por haber fallado en tomar este planeta y en proteger a mi hijo, ¡el Príncipe Benjamín!-declara Akudos molesto_

_-Señor...yo...puedo explicarlo...-_

_-Y el colmo de todo, es que hayas permitido la destrucción de mi hija, la Princesa Sunset Shimmer, ¡Mi Mayor Orgullo!-agrega más que furioso_

_-Yo...yo...-_

_-Tu incompetencia ya no será tolerada! ¡Pongan a Gwendolyn bajo custodia!- ordeno Akudos, dos miembros de la guardia sujetaron a Gwendolyn de ambos brazos_

_-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Emperador!-_

_-¡Silencio! ¡Se supone que debías proteger al Príncipe, pero no lo hiciste!-exclamo un guardia golpeándola_

_-Y luego solo te quedaste viendo como Destruían a la Princesa, ¡INÚTIL!-exclamo el otro castigándola_

_Lon trato de defender a Gwendolyn, pero los guardias restantes lo derribaron- ¡No te metas! ¡Tienes suerte de no sufrir igual que ella!-_

_-¡Lleven a Gwendolyn al Calabozo! ¡Ya pensare el castigo más adecuado por sus Fracasos!-ordeno Akudos_

_-Si Emperador-_

_-Emperador...por favor...¡Permítame redimirme! ¡No me haga esto! ¡EMPERADOR!-grito Gwndolyn_

_En su trono, Akudos comenzó a meditar- Gwendolyn me fallo, pero esos asquerosos humanos lo hicieron, ellos destruyeron a mis hijos, ahora yo los destruiré, pero primero los haré sufrir ¡Como no se imaginan!-declaro, mientras dos retratos de sus hijos se colocaban a cada lado suyo, siendo el de Sunset Shimmer el que quedara a su diestra_

_Lon descubre que los Príncipes tenían un Aparato en sus Muñecas que les Decia a Akudos si Fueron Destruidos y Quien lo Hizo, ahora que Akudos Llego, las Cosas se Pondrán Aterradoras_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Las Familias de los Rangers piensan en como encontrar a los Rangers, aunque ellos Estarán más Cerca de lo que Imaginan.

**Puente...**

Los Rangers estaban pisando el Puente que Conecta con la Ciudad, ahora Deben Librar a la Ciudad y el Mundo, de sus más Peligrosos Enemigos, el Youkai y Su Armada Zanjariana, la Alianza con sus Armas Cazadoras de Rangers y del Submundo con sus Abominaciones Antinaturales.

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Las Calles fueron Plagadas de Reclutas de la Alianza, Power Droides y Yakis, la Ciudad esta Atemorizada, la gente estaba Escondiéndose para Evitar ser Capturados y/o Asesinados, un Recluta Rocket Encontró a 4 Niños Vestidos como los Rangers, viendo al Recluta sin Miedo, eran los que Dawn habia Salvado.

-JaJaJaJaJa, Miren, los Rangers están Aquí-

Otros 2 Reclutas Plasma y Galaxia, se Rien de los Pequeños, los Reclutas Galaxia Fueron Succionados por un Charco de Agua y una Grieta en el Suelo, los Reclutas Plasma voltean alrededor y no ven a Nadie, pero un Destello Azul ataca a Uno y una Liana Envuelve a Otro en un Capullo, el Recluta Rocket esta Alerta sobre lo que Pueda Pasar, cuando un Rayo le Cayo y lo dejo Frito e Inconsciente, los Niños ven a sus Espaldas y ven a Los Rangers, aunque sin sus Trajes, los reconocen.

Sophie Abraza a Dawn y Recupera la Esperanza ya que ellos Son los que Salvaran al Mundo

-Sabíamos que Volverían-

-Si, gracias por Suplirnos- Dawn

Los Dark Rangers aparecen, y esperaban que los Niños se Asustaran, pero en Lugar de eso, se Emocionaron, ya que ven que Ellos quieren Redimir lo que han Hecho en el Pasado, no por Egoísmo, por Ayudar.

-vaya, esto es Nuevo- Georgia Impresionada

-Debemos Movernos- Stephan- Ahora debemos Tener toda la Ayuda posible-

-Si, conozco los Mapas de los Sistemas Subterraneos Completos de la Ciudad- Mack

Guian a los Rangers hasta un Túnel, y ven que es la Base de Rebeldes, gente común que se Opone a la Alianza, Valientes sin Duda, los Jinchurikis les Dicen de un Plan a la Rebelión, el Cual se Hara al Amanecer, por Fortuna Todos estaban Preparados para un Ataque al Amanecer, los Rangers brindan Todo el Apoyo, los Jinchurikis Entran en el Espacio Mental y Debilitan el Sello, las Bestias se sienten más Libres y Liberan sus Verdaderas Formas, Raikachu el un Pikachu Color Amarillo Oscuro, las Partes Marrones son Negras, pero Mostraba Bondad, las Manchas Rojas de sus Mejillas eran en lugar de Círculos eran Chispas Electricas, y el Rasgo que más Destaca son que Tiene 5 Colas de Raichu.

Emplup era un Piplup que Tenia 4 Colas, un Pico de Metal, pero se veía Similar al Hielo, en las Aletas tiene unas Pequeñas Puntas haciendo de Dedos.

Jedox, un Onix de Jade con la Cresta en Forma de Media Luna, Ojos Negros y con Tres Colas.

Haxxew, un Axew Azul de Colmillos de Metal, Dentados como Sierras, Garras de Piedra, Dos colas y se le Notan Más las Escamas de un Dragón.

Woodsage era un Pansage que tenia la Piel de Madera, con Garras, Cuerpo casi como un Gorila, aunque solo tenia una Cola.

-Ash, ahora Debemos estar Preparados- Raikachu

-La Guerra sera inevitable, así que no Permitiremos que el Mundo Caiga- Ash

-Ahora, debemos Usar el Chakra, mientras nuestros Poderes son Reparados, ahora hay que Luchar por el Mundo- Dawn

-Ya no podemos, Permitirnos ser Derrotados- Brock

-Debemos ser Fuertes, por la Humanidad- Iris

-Por todo el Bien del Futuro- Cilan

Salen del Espacio Mental, y las PokeBestias platican sobre Ellos.

-Definitivamente Ellos no son como los que Estuvimos antes- Woodsage

-En ellos hay Hucho Amor por su Planeta, la Humanidad y la Vida- Jedox

-Todos... Son únicos-Emplup

-No hay Nada que haga que Ellos renuncien- Haxxew

-Aunque en Ash, hay algo en su Actitud que hace que Invita a los Demás a Ayudarlos, sin Duda Son únicos- Raikachu

Los Rangers/Jinchurikis vuelven al refugio y encuentran que en una Enfermería Improvisada Atienden a quienes no Esperaban ver.

-Equipo Rocket- Serena con un Poco de Enojo

-¿Como llegaron Aquí?- Dawn acercandose

Ivan se les acerca con un Botiquín- Los Encontramos mientras Buscábamos algunas Medicinas-

**_-Flashback-_**

_Los Niños ahora se encontraban buscando Medicinas sin ser descubiertos, escucharon Quejidos y Gemidos de dos Humanos y un Pokemon Parlante, ven el Río y encuentran a Jessie, James y a Meowth lastimados en el Borde del Río, Tim y Sophie los llevaron al Refugio para que se Puedan Atender sus Heridas._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Los Rangers miran a los Niños ya que Técnicamente trajeron al Enemigo, pero Aplastaron posibles Rastreadores, Dawn se Acerca a Sunset con algo de lastima, es Cierto que hizo Cosas Terribles, pero nunca le Desearia algo Malo, ni a Ella ni a Nadie.

-Oye, se que Nunca nos Llevamos Bien, pero, Lamento lo que te Paso, En serio-

-No esta Bien, me lo Merecía, Después de todo, yo Inicie Todo Esto- Sunset con Honestidad, Mientras le Atendían las Heridas, y le Quitaban la Electricidad que tenia de su Ultima Batalla contra los Rangers

Las dos Charlaban tranquilamente, para la Confusión de otros Rangers ya que se Odiaban a Muerte, en cuanto a Ash estaba Cargando el Chakra de Raikachu para la Batalla.

**Al Amanecer...**

Todos los Reclutas se Refugiaban en el Edificio Central de la Ciudad, los Rebeldes Salen con Todo lo que tienen por Armas, los Rangers tienen sus Armas en Manos junto a los Recipientes de las PokeBestias, el Sol Sale y Comienza una Nueva toma Hostil, pero de los Ciudadanos, los Reclutas estaban Ocupados relajándose cuando la Alarma les Indico la Invasión, los Rangers usan el Modo Sabio e Inutilizan a los Reclutas desde Adentro.

-¡Estilo de Roca: Jutsu de Terremoto Interno!- Brock Golpea el Edificio y hace que Tiemble, Derribando algunos Reclutas y devolviendo a su Verdadero ser a los Yakis

Se les ocurre usar el Sistema de Alcantarillas para Salir del Edificio, pero Dawn estaba en las Tuberias.

-¡Jutsu Secreto del Estilo del Agua: Reinado del Mundo Acuático Profundo!- Dawn une sus Palmas y las Alza y el Agia se Eleva, los Reclutas se Regresan ya que no respiran bajo el Agua, pero Dawn en ese Modo y con sus Poderes de Pokemon Agua, puede Retener la Respiración 6 Meses en el Agua.

Cuando Toman las Armas, una Ráfaga de luz las Destruye y ven a Sunset en su Forma Terrestre.

-Ni siquiera Piensen- Apuntándoles con su Cañón

Al Final, se Rinden, aunque los Lideres son Otra Historia, El Navío Aparece y bajan las cuerdas, los Rangers miran Confundidos pero Suben a su Base, pero los 5 originales les Piden que aseguren que no Recuperen el Edificio ya que ahí Almacenan sus Suministros, ahí encuentran a sus Familias, pero no se ven Molestos, de hecho se ven Alegres.

-Me alegra verte Hijo- Flint poniendo una Mano en el Hombro de Brock

-Si, desaparecieron por Meses y descubrimos este Barco, ya nos Contaron Todo- Johanna viendo a los Pecados y las Vidas Pasadas

Raikirama ve lo que Lograron y Esta Orgulloso de Ellos, pero Esto es Solo el Inicio, ya que los Lideres son la Clave de Todo, el Navío se sacude y ven que se Acercan Naves del Youkai, Ash los ve y Asienten.

-Los Acercaremos al Centro de la Ciudad, allí todo Depende de ustedes, Salven al Mundo, haganlo- Delia al Timon

Asienten y se Dirigen al Centro, Meliodas, Sonic, Diana, Tails, Amy, King y Merlin se encargan de las Naves, Knuckles, Sticks, Ban y Gowther defienden el Navío de Polizones, Las vidas Pasadas Saltan a Tierra y Pelean contra los que Hayan Escapado o Aun no se dan por Vencidos, y Descubren que el Youkai y El Submundo Resucitaron a Ninjas Enemigos de la Época de las Vidas pasadas de los PokeRangers.

-Esto se Puso muy Interesante- Geriken en Guardia

Los Ninjas se revelan que Ahora son Cyborgs con Armas Ninjas de Ultima Tecnología del Youkai.

-Tal vez Demasiado Interesante- Airi sacando sus Katanas de su Cinturón.

Ahora los Rangers Llegaron y Descienden a la Acción, los Lideres ya los Esperaban con sus Armas y Preparados para pelear.

-Miren, Parece que vienen Por una Nueva Paliza- Ghetgsis

-No esta Vez- Ash Sonriendo- ¡Ahora Amigos!-

-¡Sabiduria!- Activan sus Modos Sabios

Ahora Reúnen el Chakra de las PokeBestias y Obtienen unas Nuevas Formas.

**(N/A: Si necesitan un Ejemplo, busquen en Google Imágenes "Naruto Chakra Kyubi Controlado", ah, y el Modo Sabio de sus Vidas Pasadas son los que Usan)**

El Cuerpo de Ash se Vuelve Amarillo Brillante como un Rayo, una Estela en la Cabeza que le da la Apariencia de Orejas de Pikachu, en el Pecho La Camiseta se Volvió Negra tiene un Símbolo Amarillo de Rayo Cayendo, la Chaqueta se hizo más Larga casi llegando al Suelo y con una Bandana de Tela Negra con una Placa con el Grabado de una PokeBola en la Frente, llevando en su Mano sus Espadas.

Dawn se Vuelve Azul Brillante como el Reflejo de la luz en un Lago, la Ropa que Llevaba se Volvio un Vestido de Miko Azul, sin los Hombros, un Carcaj de Hielo, Flechas, el Arco en la Espalda, Katanas en la Cintura, y con la Misma Bandana de Ash, pero de Tela Azul.

Brock Brilla de Marrón Metálico, ahora llevaba una Armadura, pero le Permitía Moverse con Mucha Libertad, Llevando Su Martillo en las Manos, y con la Placa Marrón en el Hombro Izquierdo igual que Gerom.

Iris Ahora se Volvió una Golem de Piedra Morado Metálico, Manos de Cristal pero que Pueden Cambiar de Elemento, como Acero, Piedra, Titanio, Mercurio, Etc. Con la Placa con el Grabado de la PokeBola.

Cilan ahora es Verde Brillante, Ojos Color Madera Brillando, ahora Vistiendo una Túnica de Hechicero, usando el Bastón que Tiene como Arma y Escudo, y con la Placa y Grabado en el Hombro Derecho.

Las Perforaciones que Paúl les Hizo en sus Cuerpos se Rompen como una Piedra siendo Aplastada con Fuerza, hasta Hacerse Polvo.

Los Lideres están Impresionados con sus Nuevas Formas, aunque aun se Creen Superiores a los Rangers ya que creen que sus Nuevas Formas son Morficas.

-¿Y que?- Ghegtsis Confiado- Sus Nuevas formas Morficas solo harán que su Agonía sea Mucho más Dolorosa-

Se Lanzan entre Si, Ash a Akudos, Dawn a Giovanni, Brock a Cyrus, Iris a Malamar y Cilan a Ghegtsis, Todos tratando de Derrotar al Otro

**(N/A: aqui les Dejo un Link de Youtube para Ambientar Todo, watch?v=rpOde13N5kw)**

Ash salta embistiendo a Akudos y le da una Patada, Ajudos intenta Acertar un Golpe con su Espada pero no Logra nada, el Ranger Amarillo le da un Puñetazo en el Pecho, el Emperador le dispara un Rayo pero lo Absorbe y lo Ataca usando "Atac. Trueno", Desvaina su Espada y se debaten a una Lucha de Espadas, Ash salta hacia Atras y se Prepara para un Ataque.

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo del Rayo: Relámpago Sonico!- Ash le lanza a Akudos, el Cual no Pudo resistir muy Bien el Ataque

-¡Asqueroso Ranger, Cuando te destruya Vengare a mi Hija!-

-¡No lo Haras!- Sunset Atacando a su Padre con un Disparo

Los dos se unen para Pelear contra Akudos y este Intento Vencer al Ranger y tratar de "Entrarle Razón" a Sunset, pero Todo eso es en Vano y Gastado Esfuerzo.

Dawn Dispara sus Flechas sin parar, Giovanni intenta bloquear todas las Flechas y atacarla, La Ranger que le Dispara en Realidad era un Clon de Sombras, la verdadera estaba Detrás del Líder del Equipo Rocket, se lanza y le da un Tajo con las Katanas Rompiendo la Armadura, asombrandolos a Todos.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Giovanni Impactado- Lon dijo que Estas Armaduras son Indestructibles ante los Poderes Morficos-

-¿Morficos? ¿Morficos?- Dawn Divertida- Estos Son Muy Totalmente Diferentes, tomen Nota, ¡Sabiduría, Estilo del Agua: Torrente Bendito!- Dawn

Dawn le lanza un Torrente de Agua Bendita de Lleno en el Pecho, y Ya que eso Puede Matar a un Demonio, podria Herir a un Humano que Cree en la Maldad.

-Ahora ustedes se Llevaran la Paliza, en Nuestro Lugar- Dawn Orgullosa

Brock le lanzo a Cyrus un Martillazo en el Brazo, Rompiendoselo en el proceso, el Ranger antes de que el Líder Galaxia reaccione lo Patea en las Costillas y lo estrello en un Muro, Cyrus acaba Paralizado del Dolor.

-Rangers...- Cyrus antes de Desmallarse del Dolor

Iris lanzaba Golpes contra el Pokemon, el cual Evadia pocos, la Ranger Púrpura tiene la Ventaja de que lo le Afecta la Hipnosis de Malamar al ser una Androide de Metal, Malamar ataca con "Aguijón Venenoso" pero no Afecto a la Androide, usa "Furia Dragón" y le dio un Golpe Directo y lo deja Aturdido.

-¡Estilo de Dragón: Dragón de Energía!- Iris salta y es Envuelta en un Dragón de Energía de su Propio Zafiro y se lanza Dando un Puñetazo Cargado de Energía de lleno en el Rostro- Ahora necesito Drenarlo ¡Sabiduria: Ataque de Mordisco Drenaje!-

Las Manos de Iris se vuelven la Cabeza de un Haidraygon, se lanzo y Golpea con Fuerza al Amo del Submundo, y en el Proceso Drena la Energía de Malamar, dejandolo Agotado.

-Ahora no sabrás lo que te voy a Propinar- Iris

Cilan evadía a Ghetgsis sin demasiado Esfuerzo, el Líder del Equipo Plasma ya no le Quedo paciencia y Desata una Tormenta Oscura, el Jinchuriki del Pansage de Madera levanta un Muro de Plantas y Dispara Estacas de Madera, Ghetgsis Bloquea tanto Como Puede, aunque la Barrera se esta Rompiendo.

-¡YA BASTA!- Ghetgsis Dispara un Rayo Negro

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo de Planta: Síntesis Solar!- De los Brazos de Cilan salen Lianas amarillas Brillantes, Lianas hechas de Energía Solar y le da un Serio Golpe en el Pecho y Destruyendo su Armadura y sus Armas.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

-Ya deberían Saberlo- Cilan

-Para los Power Ranger...- Inicia Ash

-¡NO EXISTEN LOS IMPOSIBLES!- Declaran los Rangers

De la nada, se Transformaron en sus Formas Rangers, pero en las Básicas y con los Trajes en las Formas Actuales de los Rangers

-¡¿Como es... Posible?!- Giovanni levantando a Cyrus

-¡Somos Humanos!- Ash

Iban a lanzar un Golpe Combinado contra Todos sus Enemigos, el Suelo Empezó a Temblar y de el, Emergió una Estatua que se Mueve, era una Estatua con la Misma Forma de...

-Seik- Dawn

-¿Que es Eso?- Iris

Las PokeBestias ven todo A través de los Ojos de los Rangers y Reconocen esa Estatua.

_-¿La Estatua Demoníaca Aquí?-_ Jedox

_-No me Digan, que esta Apunto de Iniciar-_ Raikachu

Todos ven que esa Estatua, los 7 Pecados Capitales y las Vidas Pasadas reconocen esa Estatua, y eso No es una Buena Señal.

-Capitán- Diana asustada

-Meliodas- Sonic corriendo hacia Él- ¿Sabes que es Eso?-

-Si, y no es una Buena Señal- Meliodas en un Tono Aterrador

La Estatua se Mueve hasta que Queda en pie, Ruge y Todo el Multiverso Tiembla, incluso Siente una Gran Maldad.

**Templo de Exodus...**

Exodus, Mathews y Shizuru Sienten esa maldad, Aparte de Seik, esa Maldad es muy Profunda.

-Y no es nada Bueno, Todo ocurre en el Mundo de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, si Seik no Domina al Multiverso, esto Tal vez... Sera el Fin de Todo- Exodus

Ahora los Rangers Afrontaran una Batalla que Puede ser, la Ultima, Para todos los Seres del Mundo, o de Todos.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers ahora están de Regreso y Luchan para recuperar el Mundo que es su Hogar, pero ahora los Amos del Mal Tienen un Artefacto que Podría Destruir Todo, aunque Tienen a sus Amigos, aun Deben Restaurar la Paz en Todo su Mundo._

_La Guerra a Muerte... Por El Mundo, y tal vez Por el Multiverso... Acaba de Empezar._


	43. Conexiones Más Allá de la Realidad

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 43

El Amanecer del Mañana

Conexiones Más Allá de la Realidad

**_Portada Tipo Comic: la Estatua Demoniaca Lanzando Rayos a cualquier Lugar de Todo el Mundo, los Rangers intentan Bloquear los Disparos y Luchar para Detener a la Estatua Maligna del Submundo._**

_Una Reliquia Viva, los Rangers volvieron a Tener sus Poderes y ahora intentaran Detener a sus Enemigos, sin importarles que puede Pasar, esos son Autenticos Heroes._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Ciudad Nueva Tork, La Guerra...**

Sunset y Los Rangers saltaron Lejos hacia Atras para Analizar lo que puede Hacer esa Cosa, la Estatua Demoníaca, Parecía una versión Terrorífica de Seik pero Más Grande y de Piedra, ahora los Lideres de la Alianza, el Emperador del Youkai y el Amo del Submundo están sobre la Cabeza, Tratando de recuperar sus Fuerzas de las Peleas con los Rangers.

-¿Que es... Esto?- Cyrus

-La Estatua Demoníaca, la Reliquia Viviente, Kurosen, el Ninja de la Oscuridad intento Aprovechar su Poder y Enviar a todos, a un Mundo de Genjutsu (Tecnica de Ilusion): el Tsukuyomi Infinito, decía que la Verdadera Utopía yace Solamente En los Sueños y Trato de Enviar al Mundo a un Sueño Infinito- Malamar- Esta es la Reliquia que Destruirá a los Rangers, ¡Y Nada Podrá Detenernos!-

Los Rangers Saltan y Usan sus Poderes para Intentar Detener a sus Enemigos.

-¡Atac. Trueno!- Ash

-¡Hidro-Cañón!- Dawn

-¡Derribarocas!- Brock

-¡Aliento de Dragón!- Iris

-¡Rayo Solar!- Cilan

-¡Destructor Imperial de Planetas!- Sunset

Lanzan los Ataques a la Cabeza, pero no Tienen Efecto Alguno, la Estatua solo los Golpeo como a Mozquitos, cuando están en el Suelo iban a ser Aplastados, aunque Ash saco el Kunai Marcado que Tenia Minato, lo Lanza Lejos y agarra a Todos.

-¡Sujetense de Mi, Ahora!- desaparecen en un Rápido Destello Amarillo a 10 segundos de Ser Aplastados

**Navío, Columna Lanza...**

El Kunai se Clava en la Vela del Navío, llegan y caen al Suelo, uno Sobre Otro e Iris era la que Tenia más peso por ser Inorgánica.

-Deberías Practicar el Aterrizar de Pie- Brock Sobre Sunset

-Honestamente no tenia Tiempo- Ash con Dawn en la Espalda

Del Destello salen Dos Sombras y se Preparan si es que los Siguieron, pero las Sombras se ven Como Ash y Dawn, aunque con un Traje de Ninja con la Bandana con el Grabado del Rayo y un Vestido de Miko Azul y sin los Hombros.

-¿Quienes son?- Iris con sus Dagas

Raikirama y Airi aparecen y los Ven, Ambos se Congelan ya que no esperaban Verlos, ya que Pasaron Demasiados Años, 150 en Realidad y aun se ven de 15 Años.

-¿Minato? ¿Tomoe?- Airi al Borde de un Llanto

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Tomoe también Apunto de Llorar

Se Abrazan ya que los Jovenes Jounin y Miko fueron Dados por Muertos cuando Usaron el Raijin Volador.

-¿Donde estaban y si Estaban en esa Técnica, Porqué no Volvieron?- Raikirama Emocionado y Tratando de no Mostrarse Enojado

-Papá- Minato- Cuando usamos el Raijin Volador quedamos Atrapados en un Limbo de Tiempo, Pasaron Tantos Años que Casi perdimos la Cuenta, Hay sentimos que Solo hemos pasamos Meses, pero en Realidad fueron 150 Años y Solo Podíamos salir si Alguien Más usaba el Raijin Volador, ahora que Volvimos, los Apoyaremos, en Todo lo Necesario- viendo a Ash y los Demás Rangers

Una Señal en el Navío, una de Proximidad, los Rangers van a la Ciudad para Intentar Frenar el avance de los Amos del Mal, cuando los Guerreros del Pasado llegaron a la Cueva de los Reflejos ven a Exodus, Mathwes, Shizuru y a los Rangers Poder Aural, Meliodas al ver a Misty, Serena y Shizuru no pudo Evitar esbozar una Ligera Sonrisa Pervertida.

-Vaya, veo que Esto esta muy Mal- Exodus viendo el Estado de la Ciudad

-No tienes ni Idea Exodus- Diana Desde un lado del Navío

-Si, todo se Volvió una Porquería en unos Meses- Ban Limpiándose los Dientes y Colmillos- Y créanme cuando Yo se los Digo-

Las Chicas de los Rangers Poder Aural y Shizuru sienten que les Falta Algo bajo las Ropas, Meliodas solo Silba y Esconde las Manos en la Espalda, Raikirama lo ve y Conoce esa Mirada.

-Meliodas- Raikirama

-¿Que?- el Pecado del Dragón de la Ira fingiendo no Saber Nada, pero Ash lo Fulmina con la Mirada, y Finalmente cede- Naaagh, Esta Bien- les Devuelve algo a las Chicas

Aunque sean Tela o Algo, y son sus Ropas Interiores, las Esconden y ven a Meliodas Furiosas, Obviamente.

-Te Acostumbras y tienen Suerte si Diana decide o que les Agrada o las Aplasta de un Pisotón o con su Mano- Dawn, hace con su Mano el Clásico "Tres, Dos, Uno" y las Empuja al Suelo ya que Diana les lanzo una Roca del Tamaño del una Casa, afortunadamente no Rompió los Espejos

-¡CAPITÁN, ERES UN...!- Diana se Acerca y Aplasta a Meliodas de un Gran Pisotón- ¡MUJERIEGO SIN VERGÜENZA!-

Afortunadamente Corrieron tan Lejos como para Evitar ser Aplastados por la Envidia de Diana, no por Nada es el Pecado de la Envidia.

-Vaya- Gary Sorprendido

-No hay que Acercarnos a ella cuando este Furiosa- Trip viendo Todo el Caos que causa Diana

Los Rangers Agradecen que hayan venido.

-Pero ¿Que están haciendo Aquí?- Brock Extrañado

-Bueno, nos Preocupamos de que, no atendían las Llamadas, Mensajes y Arceus no Aparecía en Ningún Lado, ¿Que les Sucedió?- Misty aun Molesta con Meliodas

-Larga Historia- Iris

Escuchan una Explosión en el Navío y ven que la Ciudad esta siendo Destrozada por la Estatua Demoníaca, los Rangers solo se Transportan a la Acción y el Capitán de los 7 Pecados, quien no Tiene más que unos Pequeños Chichones y Raspones Menores les Explica todo lo que Ocurrio durante esos Meses.

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Los Rangers llegaron y ven a Ghetchsis, Giovanni, Cyrus, Akudos, Gwen, Lon, Athea, Mileus y todo el Ejercito Inkursiano, Muertos y sus cuerpos Regados por el Suelo, aun completos, pero esto tiene mal Aspecto, Malamar se Alza y sus Braixen y Witch Delphox Realizan un Conjuro.

-Mi Amo, lo Resucitare ahora, ¡Edo Tensei, Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro!- Malamar

Los Cuerpos del Ejercito Inkursiano se Volvieron Masas y se Unieron, formando una Sola Masa, antes de Darse cuenta, de la Masa se Forma un Cuerpo Reanimado, el Ninja de la Oscuridad, el Progenitor de la Sombra del Odio...

-¿Ese... No es?- Dawn asustada

-No lo se, Pero su Chakra es Absurdamente Descomunal- Iris

-Se siente... Algo Familiar en Él, o Eso- Brock

-¿Saben quien es?- Cilan

Ash lo ve y sabe Quien es, por Medio de Memorias que le Llegan de Raikirama...

-Kurosen- Ash

La Vida Pasada de Paúl y el Creador de la Sombra del Odio, Kurosen Yamikana, fue Traído al Mundo Físico.

-Ya veo, así que el inútil se Murió, je, no me Sorprende- Kurosen

Los Rangers se Lanzan contra el Ninja, quien los Estaba Esperando, Ash lo Ataca con sus Espadas y Dawn usando sus Blasters, pero Kurosen salta y Patea a Ambos, Brock aparece detrás de él y lo Sujeta, aunque desaparece y Ataca a Brock con su Kama por la Espalda, Iris Estira sus Brazos para Golpearlo desde Distancia.

-¡Sabiduría!- Kurosen usa su Modo Sabio- ¡Trueno de Estilo Sombra!- se Envuelve en Rayos Negro y Electrocuta a Iris

-¡A ver Zombi, ahora veamos que tan Bien Peleas contra Alguien Vivo!- Cilan usando "Hojas Navalas"

-¡Demasiado Débil!- Kurosen desviando las Hojas, aparece Detrás de Cilan- Lo vi venir- Ataca a Cilan y lo Deja en el Suelo

Los Poderes de los Rangers se Desactivan, pero no sus Formas de Chakra Controlado, Kurosen los ve y se Parecen a sus Antiguos Amigos y Ahora Enemigos, ve a Dawn con Odio ya que su Apariencia le Recuerda a Airi, y a Ash con Total Odio y Rabia Inhumana, ya que Raikirama es el Opuesto a Él y también su Asesino.

-Tantos Años y... ¿Siguen con Vida?-

-Te equivocas- Ash- Somos sus Reencarnaciones-

El Ninja Oscuro no se muestra Sorprendido, ya que el Fue Reanimado, puede Combatir contra las Encarnaciones de sus Enemigos de Forma Semi-Permanente, aunque sabe que Ese no es su Objetivo.

-Vaya, ellos antes podian Hacerme más Daño que ustedes y no Lograron hacerme Nada, ustedes no son Ellos-

Los Rangers aun Intentan permanecer de Pie, aunque les Cuesta un Poco, solo esperan Refuerzos ya que esta Guerra sera Intensa

**Columna Lanza...**

Los Rangers Poder Aural estaban Horrorizados al ver lo que Paúl Hizo, Tomo el Poder de los 4 Pokemon más Poderosos y los Convirtió en Piedra, Serena casi llora, Gary siente Odio hacia el Acto Maligno de Paúl, Misty siente que Quiere Llorar y Abraza a su Ash, todos sienten Impotencia al ver lo que Hizo Paúl.

-Debemos Detenerlo- Clemont Aural Molesto

-Entiendo- Airi- Pero... Hay algo que Debemos hacer- Viendo a sus Amigos, Raikirama y a Minato y Tomoe

-¿Que quieren Decir?- Shizuru confundida

-Quiero decir que si van ha Estar Molestando, lo Mejor es que se Queden aquí- Raikirama Serio

-¿Conque así es como nos Ves?- Exodus

-Tu no, Exodus- Minato- Tu y tus Alumnos son Buenos, pero tus Rangers...-

-Entiendo, ¿Quieren Probarlos, no es Así?-

-Ponlo así, pero Si- Gerom

-Bien, esta decidido, Misty, Gary, Clemont, Serena, Trip, N y Ash, Prueben que no me Equivoce al escogerlos- Exodus

-Nosotros También- Drew y su Equipo llegando, aunque les Falte Fuerza y sus Poderes, aun Pueden Luchar, sin Contar las Perforaciones que aun Tienen- Ayudaremos en lo Posible, sin importar Nada, y... Exodus ¿Sabes como Quitarnos estas Cosas? Duelen- Muestra las Perforaciones en sus Brazos y Piernas

-Déjenme Recordar, pero Ahora hagan lo que Deberían hacer...- Exodus fue Interrumpido por Geriken

-Tranquilo, también pensabamos en Probarlos a Ellos, Necesitamos Toda la ayuda Posible en esta Guerra-

-De acuerdo, ¿Y en donde se celebrara esa Prueba? Seguro aqui no- Mathews viendo las Estatuas

-¡No seas Ridículo!- Tomoe acercandosele a Mathews, Poniendo a Shizuru Celosa

-Iremos al Lugar donde Solias llevar a Minato y Tomoe a Entrenar- Gratnia a Raikirama

Minato los transporta al Sitio, un Bosque Apartado de cualquiera que Pueda salir Herido, los Rangers Poder Aural activaron sus Poderes, mientras los Dark Rangers tenían sus Armas en sus Manos.

-Bueno, probaremos su Fuerza como Luchadores, Si No Logran Impresionarnos...- Raikirama

Paúl Aparece y los Rangers se Preparan por si quiere Luchar.

-¿P-Paúl?- Georgia nerviosa

-¡¿A que Diablos Viniste?!- Trip

-Sucedieron Algunas Cosas, pero decidi Colaborar con Ustedes y los Otro, solo esta Vez, para Defender al Mundo Pokemon, ahora- Viendo a Raikirama- Cállate la Boca con las Explicaciones y Comencemos de una Vez-

Raikirama en Lugar de Molestarse, solo sonrió de Lado- Esta Bien, después de todo no Tenemos Mucho tiempo-

Toman Posturas defensivas para Evitar Golpes o estar Preparados para lanzar uno.

-_"Se están Defendiendo muy Bien"-_ Piensa Airi

-Sera Divertido- Minato desvainando su Katana

Los Rangers Aurales, Dark Rangers y Paúl se Lanzan contra los Guerreros del Pasado, quienes en un Zumbido han Desaparecido, desorientados buscan con la Vista, pero a sus Espaldas Aparecen y los Dividen, Raikirama Tomo a Ash Alterno, Misty, Paúl y Drew, Airi a Ursula y a Gary, Tomoe a Serena Alterna, Gerom a Clemont Alterno y Harley, Gratnia a N Alterno, Geriken a Georgia y Burgundy, mientras Minato a Trip.

Raikirama a pesar de ser 4 contra 1 sabia Defenderse de 4 adversarios al Mismo Tiempo, lanzo a Misty de los Hombros hacia su Ash, Drew lo Ataco por Detrás con su Espada de Cuarzo, pero desapareció en una Nube de Humo, siendo ese una Ilusión, Raikirama apareció y ataco Desde distintos Flancos, Paúl no tenia Problema en bloquear sus Golpes pero si en Acertarlos, el Ranger Maligno no puede Evitar sentir Furia y usar las Estacas, pero son Evadidas.

-Vaya, a pesar de Ser Nuevos tienen una descomunal Fuerza-

-¿Tengo que Recordartelo Siempre?- Airi Agarrando a Gary de las Muñecas

-¿Hablas de tus Mantras y Enseñanzas Shintos y eso de ser Corteses y Pelear con Honestidad?- Raikirama con Tono de Aburrimiento

-NO, que no te Emociones Demasiado-

Airi patea a Gary en el Estomago y lo lanza contra Ursula, la cual lo Atrapa con su Látigo, pero la Sacerdotisa Guerrera les Dispara Flechas Heladas y las recibieron de lleno en el Pecho, sintiendo que la Sangre se les Vuelve Hielo Rojo, se lanzan Nuevamente y Gary la ataca con sus Kunais pero retrocede la Cabeza esquivándolos, saca sus Katanas y Lanza un Tajo Cruzado contra el Ranger Negro, aunque lo Evadio Flexionando la Espalda hacia Atrás, Ursula Salta y tiene lista la Daga del Látigo.

-_"Novatos"_\- Airi preparando Otro Golpe, Como una Tijera Cerrándose

Iba a Llegar el Corte para Ursula, pero Gary usa sus Piernas y lo Impide, recibiendo el Corte de la Daga en en Hombro, temen Haberla Matado, pero no Sangra, solo salieron Papeles Grises.

-Tranquilos, es un Cuerpo Reanimado, Prácticamente soy Inmortal- Airi Sonriendo mientras su Hombro se Regenera- Bueno, me Sorprendieron, Acepto que me Derrotaron- Ríe un Poco- Lo siento... Es que... Siempre siento Cosquillas cuando Siento Cortes-

La miran como si Fuera alguna Clase de Masoquista o Algo.

-Supongo que debe ser un Efecto de la Reanimación- Gary resignado

-Si, tal vez- Ursula

Serena Alterna disparaba Flechas como Loca tratando de Atinarle a la Hija Menor de Airi, quien evadía con Agilidad las Flechas, y También disparaba las Suyas, la Ranger Rosa usa sus Alas y se Eleva para verla Desde los Aires.

-Te Tengo- Serena Alterna Apuntando

-Al contrario- Tomoe Dispara una Flecha, pero solo Rozo un Lado de su Cabeza y se voltea en el Aire ya que perdio Velocidad

Serena dispara su Flecha y le da a "Tomoe" en el Corazón, se Aterra ya que ella no es una Reanimación, desaparece en una Nube de Humo y esa tomoe era un Clon de Sombras, preguntándose donde esta la Real, la Flecha se Envuelve en Humo y se Revela que es Tomoe, se Transformo en su Propia Flecha para Alcanzar a Serena en el Aire, aunque la Ranger Rosa saco su Sable y su Disco, le lanza el Disco y logra Distraerla, luego le dio un Golpe con el Sable Ígneo y logra derribarla y Cae al Suelo, se levanta y Aplaude.

-Sorprendente, Nadie había Evadido mi Ataque y engañe a Muchos con mi Tecnica- Tomoe Impresionada

Gerom tiro a Clemont Alterno al Suelo, Harley lo Golpeo con su Guadaña pero no Logro Dañarlo mucho, los dos Rangers se Reagrupan y Planean una Estrategia, Clemont saca sus Cuchillas Relámpago y Harley su Lucero de cuando era el Ranger Cacturne, los dos Rangers se lanzan contra Gerom y este golpea el Suelo y derriba a Ambos, pero Clemont Alterno Dispara sus Pistolas Heliolisk y usa "Carga Parábola", Gerom no supo Bloquear los Disparos, lo Cual Harley aprovecha para Golpearlo con sus Dos Armas y le Pego en el Pecho, Ambos Rangers lo Atacan de Costados y lo dejan Derrotado.

-Vaya, Exodus tenia Razón, el ingenio vence al Musculo- Clemont Alterno emocionado

-Estaré De acuerdo Contigo en cuanto me Diga ¡Como Deshacerme de Estas Cosas, Duelen Mucho!- Harley viendo las Perforaciones que le Hizo Paúl

Gratnia bloquea los Golpes de la Lanza y Espada del Ranger Aural Blanco con sus Manos, la Golem taclea y lo deja en el Suelo, el Ranger Blanco aun piensa en el Chetchsis de su Mundo, lo que le Impide pensar Claramente, algo que Gratnia Siente ya que el Zafiro Draconia también percibe Sentimientos.

-N- Gratnia llamando su Atención- Siento que sientes el Desprecio hacia tu Padre, pero piensa un Momento en lo que Podria pasar si te Dejas llevar por Ello en la Guerra-

N Alterno piensa en eso, si Piensa en eso, sus Amigos seran Asesinados, la Ciudad Caera ante sus Enemigos, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon perderán a las Pokebestias y Kurosen tendrá más Poder, los Mundos del Multiverso Caerán y quien sabe que Más.

N Alterno se pone Sereno y ahora solo Puede Pelear con Calma, Gratnia le lanza puñetazos y Patadas, pero esta vez el Ranger se controla y logra que Gratnia sea Vencida.

-Tienes Razón, Gracias por eso- N Alterno Sinceramente

Geriken bloquea los Golpes de Georgia y la Lanza de Burgundy, las Rangers lanzan "Carámbano" y "Energibola" aunque el Hechicero de la Planta lo veia Venir.

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo de Planta: Misericordia de la Naturaleza!- Geriken golpea el Suelo con su Vara y una Barrera de Energía Natural y Bloquea los Ataques

Aunque no se Percato de que Fue una Distracción, de que Ambas estan a su Espalda y lo Golpearon con sus Armas.

-Algo que Aprendimos siendo Rangers Malvados: es Siempre Atacar por Detras- Georgia

-Wi, ¿Ahora Quien es superior a Quien?- Burgundy con Vanidad

-Aun lo soy- Geriken

Minato atacaba a Trip con su Espada, quien es un Oponente que no debe Subestimarse, seguia siendo Bloqueado por el Escudo/Espada de Trip, aunque Minato salta Retrocediendo y lanza Muchos de sus Kunai Marcardos a Todos lados sin Darle a Trip.

-Deberías Mejorar tu Punteria- Trip

Minato Corre hacia Trip con su Espada en las Manos.

-Y tú Deberías Mejorar el Prestar Atención a tu Oponente- Minato Desparace en un Destello Amarillo cuando Trip estaba a un Milímetro de Atraparlo.

-Desapareció? ¿Era un Clon?- Trip

Aparece tomando un Kunai Detras de Trip y se Lanza hacia el y lo Golpea con su Espada, luego de lado, Izquierda, Derecha, Arriba, Abajo, Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste, desde Todos los Ángulos y a Cualquier Distancia, a una Velocidad que Nadie pueda Siquiera ver en donde Esta.

-¡Bien Hecho Hijo! No por Nada te Llamaban el Rayo Invisible de la Espada- Raikirama Orgulloso de su Primogenito

Trip siente que esta En un Aprieto Mayor a los que estuvo Antes con la Velocidad de Minato, pero se Anticipa a un Movimiento y logra Derribarlo con un Golpe de su Bastón.

El Hijo Mayor de Raikirama solo Felicita a Trip, es Dificil que alguien, aun Siendo un Ranger pueda Darle un Golpe cuando usa el Raijin Volador Seguidamente.

-Tienes Habilidad, pero, Mientras mi Padre Luche, esto aun no Termina- los Guerreros del Pasado se unen a Raikirama, y los Rangers a sus Respectivos Equipos

-¿A que estas Jugando Raikirama? Quiero Participar- Airi divertida- ¡Estilo de Agua: Onda Sismica!- Arir Crea un Circulo de Olas y va hacia los Rangers

-¡Ursula!- Drew

-Sabia que seria Yo- la Ranger Aquamarina Deprimida

Ursula usa su Látigo y Crea el Mismo Circulo de Olas, aunque el de la Miko Mayor es Más Fuerte por los Años de Experiencia y sus Reservas de Chakra.

-¡No Podre Aguantar Eternamente!- Señala la Coordinadora

-¡Georgia, Harley!-

Los Rangers Fantasma y Polar usan sus Ataques para que el Agua se mantenga Tras una Barricada de Hielo.

Drew, Misty, Ash Aural y Paúl se Lanzan contra Raikirama, Geriken usa su "Jutsu de Bosque Profundo" y crea Lianas que se Mueven dificultando el terreno, aunque para Ellos no es Problema, Misty se deslizo debajo de una, Ash Aural sobre una, Drew pudo Evadir las Lianas, y Paúl Simplemente las Corta, Raikirama ve que son muy Buenos, tal vez Demasiado pasa ser Humanos.

-¡Estilo del Rayo: Barrera Brillante!- Crea una Barrera Electrica a su Alrededor

Misty, Ash, Drew y Paúl Golpean la Barrera con sus Armas y para Sorpresa del Ninja del Rayo, Rompen la Barrera, Misty Pasa y le dio un Golpe en el Costado con su Hacha.

Los Rangers Poder Aural y Dark Rangers se tiran al Suelo agotados, las Vidas Pasadas Analizan y opinan sobre los Rangers.

-¿Y? ¿Como lo Hicimos?- Misty agotada

-Se sorprenderán al ver a Guerreros tan Poderosos- Raikirama sonriendo

-¿Osea como?- Serena Aural confundida

-Creo que es una Forma de Decir que Aprobaron- Gratnia sonriendo

Descansen, Necesitaran todas sus Energías para esta Guerra- Raikirama

Minato los Transportan a la Columna Lanza, pero Ellos se Quedan ya que Tienen Energías para Poder Luchar contra un Gigante.

-¡SHINOBIS!- Raikirama con el Tono de un General- ¡El Momento de la Guerra Inicio, Debemos ir y Apoyar a Nuestros Futuros!- Ven a la Gente que Miraba a la Ciudad con Temor, pero los Niños veían Esperanza con los Rangers- ¡Que la Vista de la Esperanza Quede Grabada en Nuestras Mentes mientras Luchamos por Defender el Mundo, que por Años hemos Vigilado!- Salta y Mientras andan Todos tienen Pensamientos, todos que A través de la Energía del Zafiro Compartían.

-_"Ash, sé que no Eres mi Padre, pero tienes su Fuerza y su Voluntad, No permitiré que eso Muera, Al menos sin Salvar a Toda la Gente y la Esperanza"-_ Minato saltando entre los Arboles

-_"Dawn, Mamá yace en ti, te Protegere aunque sea lo Ultimo que Haga"-_ Tomoe corriendo Sobre un Lago

-_"Hace Mucho que no Entro en un Combate Así, es Mejor que este Alerta"-_ Geriken entre la Maleza

-_"Humana o No, jamas dejare que el Mundo que Este Mundo se Vuelva Maligno"-_ Gratnia entre las Rocas

-_"Sin Importar que; Nunca me Dejare Derrotar ante esos Males, sin Importar que tan Fuertes son"-_ Gerom entre las Sombras

-_"Kurosen, Esta vez Acabare contigo Para Siempre"-_ Airi corriendo Sobre un Lago

-_"Sé que es inapropiado, pero me Emociona Poder Volver a Ver a mi Viejo Amigo otra Vez"-_ Raikirama Corriendo entre los Rayos

Aterrizan en un Monte donde están Talladas sus Caras en Piedra, Excepto las de Minato y Tomoe.

-¡En este Mundo Siempre Combatimos, pero Esta, Sera la Ultima Guerra!- Declara Raikirama aterrizando en su Rostro Tallado, Igual con Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken

-¡A LUCHAR!- Declaran Todos

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Aunque un Enemigo Formidable haya Regresado a la Vida desde el Pasado, la Determinación y la Voluntad no Cede, aunque el Odio También Extiende su Control Férreo, Nunca se Rendirán._


	44. El Climax de la Guerra

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 44

El Amanecer del Mañana

El Climax de la Guerra

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: los 5 Rangers/Jinchurikis y Paúl tendidos en el Piso, El cual estaba Lleno de Cadáveres y Estacas de Fuego Negro, los Rangers/Jinchurikis y el Ranger Maligno, estaban Tendidos en el Suelo, Agonizando Mucho_**

_Ahora que hay Más Rangers, la Guerra cambiara de Bando Significativamente, aun si Kurosen es un Dios, tendrá algunos Problemas, pero, Nadie debe Confiarse, en algún Momento, ya uno es Antiguo y los Demás, a penas si Pueden con Él._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Ciudad Nueva Tork, Anochecer...**

Los Rangers estaban Tirados adoloridos en el Suelo, Kurosen solo se les Acerca y no Tiene ni un Rasguño, ser un Muerto-Vivo tiene sus Ventajas, pero aun se Niegan a Rendirse.

Los Rangers se Levantan a pesar de sus Heridas, quieren Seguir Luchando, aun sabiendo que Moriran.

-Los Saludo, Realmente son Determinados- Kurosen Impresionado- No sé si son Valientes o Quieren Morir, Bueno, ¡No me Importa!- Se lanza Nuevamente contra Ellos

Los Rangers solo se Dispersan para Evadir el Golpe, tratan de Recuperarse aunque las Heridas se Cierran Rápidamente, pero Toma Tiempo.

-Nada Funciona- Ash Cansado

Kurosen solo se Ríe de su Intento de Escape.

-Bonito Intento, pero no pueden Escapar, Hora de llamar Refuerzos- Junta sus Manos dejando rectos los Dedos Indice y Corazón de Ambos- ¡Arte Geddo: Jutsu Sendas de Muerte!-

Los Cadaveres de Akudos, Milleus, Ghetchsis, Giovanni, Cyrus, Athea, Gwen y Lon, Abren los Ojos revelando que se Volvieron Negros, se levantan y Parecen Zombis, pero aun sin Pudrirse, pero no tenian Voluntad, corren hacia el Ninja de la Oscuridad y el Sonrie ya que Funciono

-Encuentrenlos y traiganmelos, Vivos-

Se Dispersan para Encontrar a los Rangers, los cuales se Esconden hasta que sus Heridas se Reponen, lo cual esta Tardando, cuando Giovanni estaba Cerca de Iris, una Tormenta de Arena lo Empuja contra un Muro, Drew aparece con sus Poderes Activos, junto a los demás Dark Rangers.

Georgia Congela el Cuerpo de Athea y la Patea en el Estomago, aunque no se Rompio en Mil Pedazos cayo de Cara al Suelo.

-Que Torpe- Georgia Orgullosa

Ursula y Burgundy Aparecen y usan "HidroBomba" y "Asta Drenaje" para combatir a Ghetchsis y Cyrus, lo cual Funciono bien

Harley golpeo el Suelo con su Guadaña e Invoca Espectros y Arrastran a Akudos y Milleus hasta "El Otro Lado", donde Pertenecen.

-Vaya, Eso no me lo Esperaba- Harley sorprendido

Los Dark Rangers se Reúnen con los 5 Jinchurikis quienes se Reponen de las Heridas causadas por su Adversario.

-¿Cuando...?-

Paúl aparece Aterrizando en el Suelo, los PokeRangers estaban Alerta en Caso de que los Ataque... Otra vez.

-Tranquilos, no los Atacare, Ahora-

-¿A que Viniste, a Burlarte?- Iris Molesta con su Presencia

-A ayudarlos, por Ahora- Paúl

Se levantan y se Preparan para Encerar a su Enemigo Nuevamente, aunque esta vez Tienen Refuerzos, pero aun Tienen las Heridas.

-Tranquilos, nos Encargaremos- Drew y los Demás Dark Ranger se Lanzan contra el Ninja

-Tienen Valor, Lo Admito, pero es Todo lo que Tienen- Kurosen

Los Dark Rangers preparan sus Armas y se Preparan para una Batalla, Kurosen se Lanzo en contra y Patea a Bungundy en el Estomago con Ambas Piernas, al Aterrizar ataca a Harley con su Kama y lo Golpea en la Herida que se Formo en la Espalda, Georgia lo Ataca con sus Garras y logra Golpearlo, pero ni se Tambalea.

-Al juzgar por el Color de tu Cabello, Tus ancestros eran del Clan de los Colmillos de la Nieve- Kurosen viendo a Georgia- Ja, me Trae Recuerdos, mi Mujer era del Mismo Clan, Yo lo Destruí cuando me Dejo-

-¿Que tu Que?- Georgia asustada

Kurosen solo la Ataca con su Arma y Luego con los Golpes con Puñetazos y Patadas, Georgia lo Corta en el Pecho con sus Garras, aunque se Regenera y la Patea en la Cabeza, pero no la Mato, Drew lo Ataca de Frente con su Espada, pero nada cambio.

-No puedo Creer que te hayas Metido a las Fauces de la Muerte por tu Propia Voluntad- Kurosen algo Sorprendido

-Si ese es mi Destino, seguire Cargando hacia Adelante ¡Incluso hacia las Fauces de la Muerte! ¡Drew LaRose, el Ranger Desierto, es Esa Clase de Hombre!- Drew con Descicion

El Ranger Desierto lo Ataca con su Espada sin Cesar, Kurosen se Defendia, aunque Drew Aprovecho y Lanza su Espada

-Durante el Periodo de los Reinados Combatientes Existieron Muchas Legiones de Condenados que Daban su Vida por el Perdon, y la Mayoria Eran Usuarios de Taijutsu de tu Nivel, Tu solo eres otro Tibio Emocional, Propio de un Mundo Tibio, tu Espada, tus Puños, tu Voluntad, TODO, es Tibio- Kurosen Burlandose de la Voluntad de Drew

-_"Tch, Ni mis Ataques Ni el Taijutsu que Minato me Enseño _(Combate Limpio)_ no Pueden hacer Siquiera que se Tambalee"-_ Piensa Drew Preocupado ya que Ataca de Todas las Formas que conoce y no le Afectan en lo Más Minimo

Kurosen Gira y Golpea con su Arma a los Dark Rangers, quienes Cayeron Adoloridos ante los Golpes del Ninja, Drew se Levanta y Coloca su mano Cerca del Morpher.

-Drew ¿ Acaso planeas Usar "El Ultimo Recurso"?- Ursula Asustada

Drew no Dudo ni un Segundo, cuando iba a Presionar un Botón del Morpher, Aparece Clemont Aural con su Batallador Activo, junto a Trip y Gary; Misty, Serena Aural, N Aural y Ash Aural lo Atacan de un Lado, pero no Resulto, los Rangers Poder Aural lo Atacan con Todo lo que Tienen, pero la Experiencia del Ninja los Supera, Aunque le dan una Buena Pelea.

-No me Senti tan Emocionado, desde mi Lucha con Kurosen, Pero No, ustedes están muy Verdes para Pelear Contra Mi, ¡Sabiduria, Estilo de Sombra: Rasen Yami Shuriken!-

Una Esfera de Energía Oscura Aparece en la Mano de Kurosen, en la cual Aparecen Hojas de Filo de un Fûma Shuriken, con Longitud de 3 Personas en Fila (Una a la Izquierda, en Medio y Otra a la Derecha), lo Lanza y los Rangers Poder Aural se Apartan Rápidamente, pero Clemont, Trip y Gary no lo Lograron, Retienen el Ataque con sus Manos, pero sus Batalladores se Desactivaron, y los 3 Quedaron Muy Heridos, Afortunadamente el Jutsu se Deshizo antes de Seguir Adelante.

-Agh, eso... Fue Espantoso- Gary sin Poder Mover los Brazos

-No... Puedo... Mover mis Brazos- Clemont Aural Adolorido

Tomoe Aparece con el Raijin Volador y Encara a Kurosen, Quien no pudo Evitar Sonreír.

-Miren quien esta Aquí; La Niña de Papí-

-Hace Mucho que Deje de ser una Niña, eres Tan Fuerte Decia Mamá, Pero no Dejare que Destuyas a los Rangers- Le Lanza un Kunai, pero lo Esquivo, pero Aparece Tomandolo, no tan Rápido como su Hermano- Porque Ellos, son la Esperanza de su Mundo y Los Rangers del Multiverso- lo Ataca con sus Katanas, pero es Atrapada de las Muñecas

-Has Cambiado, tu Corazón solía ser más Suave y Fácil de Aplastar-

-Fueron los Niños de la Aldea, Ablande mi Corazón para Ayudarlos-

-¿Y crees que Ellos pueden Salvar este Mundo del Infierno?- Kurosen Burlonamente

-Si- Misty Sonriendo con Victoria, mientras Levantaba a Ash Aural- Porque te Distraíamos Mientras Ellos Pelean contra la Estatua Demoníaca-

-¿Que?-

Las PokeBestias son Llamadas Fuera del Cuerpo de sus Jinchurikis, estaban Dando Pelea contra la Reliquia Viva, Raikachu lo Ataca con "Cola de Hierro" sin Parar, Emplup le Dispara agua a Presión sin Detenerse, Jedox lo Golpea con las Colas y usando "LanzaRocas", Haxxew lo Ataca usando "Pulso Dragón" y lo Dejo Aturdido, y Woodsage usa "Rayo Solar" y lo Daña un Poco Más.

Los PokeRangers Guían el Poder de las PokeBestias desde Adentro y usan un Ataque Masivo, Reúnen Energía Natural de sus Elementos y la Cargan en una Esfera de sus Elementos, Cada uno.

-¡Vamos!- Woodsage

-¡Matemoslo al Infierno Antes de que se Recupere!- Emplup

-¡RÁPIDO!- Raikachu

-¡Bombas de las PokeBestias con Colas!-

Las Lanzan y la Estatua ya no Resistió, y cayo Explotando, los Refugiados Celebran de que la Guerra Termino, aunque, los Rangers tienen una Expresión Preocupada.

Del Cráter de la Explosión Surge un Yveltal Negro, con las Marcas Similares a Venas Rojas, aunque lo que Más resalto que que Tiene 6 Colas, los Rangers se Asustan ya que Sienten que tiene un Poder Demencial, Exodus también siente lo Mismo y no es una Buena Señal.

-¿Eso... Es?- Jedox

-Si- Haxxew Preocupado- Lo es-

-El 6 Colas- Raikachu

El 6 Colas Lanza un Estridente Chillido y la Guerra Ahora entro en su Inevitable "Fase Final". El Clímax de la Guerra, ahora se Encendió.

Los Rangers usan todo lo que Tienen contra el Monstruo, aunque la Sexta Bestia con Colas es Resistente, Kurosen se Libra de sus Oponentes y va a la Cabeza de la Bestia, quien Aprovecha y la Controla.

-Jajajaja, ahora ya Deben haberse dado cuenta, Rindanse de una Vez- Kurosen

-Ya quisieras- Ash Desde Raikachu

-Nunca nos Rendimos- Dawn Desde Emplup

-Aunque la Situacion sea Desesperada- Brock

-No nos Rendimos- Iris

-Nisiquiera en la Muerte- Cilan

Los Rangers iban a Lanzar Otra "Bomba de PokeBestia con Colas" sin Embargo Tienen un Tiempo Limite para estar en ese Estado, las PokeBestias ya sienten que llego.

-Demonios- Jedox Aguantando Gritar

-Rayos- Haxxew

-No puede Ser, Ahora No- Woodsage

-Ya es la Hora- Raikachu

-Lo siento Dawn, yo hasta aqui Llegue- Emplup

Las Bestias vuelven a sus Portadores, quienes volvieron a ser Normales y Agotados de la Lucha, pero aun Queriendo Luchar, pero el Ninja de la Oscuridad Tiene otras Ideas.

-Conque se Resisten Ah, Bien- Hace un Sello con las Manos- Les mostrare, Más Del "Verdadero Dolor" que este Mundo Corrupto Ofrece, ¡Estilo de Sombra: Lluvia de Muerte Negra!-

De la Boca del 6 Colas surgen Estacas de Fuego Negro del del Largo de una Silla, los Refugiados intentan Correr pero la Mayor Parte son Atravesados, los Rangers estan entre los que intentan Evitar que Mueran Inocentes.

Ash esta en el Trayecto de unas Estacas, Pikachu y Dawn se Ponen en el Trayecto intentando Evitar que Maten a Ash, aunque alguien se Acerca Corriendo y se Interpone Recibiendo las Estacas de Fuego en Toda la Espalda, N de la Fuerza Pokemon, Dejando Horrorizados a los Rangers, Todos.

Brock golpea la Tierra con el Martillo del Batallador de Trip y Aprisiona al 6 Colas Aplastandolo e Inmovilizándolo, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon se Acerca ven que esta Peor de lo que Creen, esta Agonizando.

-¡Un Doctor!- Ash Desesperado

-¡Ash!- Misty Alterada viendo a su Novio- ¡Haz Algo!-

Cuando Ash Aural iba a Usar sus Poderes Sanadores con la Ayuda de su "Yo" Alterno, Para Salvar a N de la Muerte, el Ranger Blanco Puro, de la Fuerza Pokemon se Nego, ya que Eso era una Elección.

**(Para Este Momento se Recomienda este Link de Youtube; watch?v=-c0JzNDyJyI)**

-No... Es Demasiado... Tarde... Para mi- N resistiendo el Dolor

-N... ¿P-P-P-P-Por qué Tu?- Iris sin Poder Evitar Llorar

-Ash... Amigos... Ghetchsis y el Submundo... Hicieron Muchas cosas Malas... Cosas Horribles... Atraves de Mi... Depende de... Ustedes... Deben... Evitar que Kurosen... domine este... Y Cualquier otro Mundo... Rompan este... Ciclo de Dolor... De Odio... Y cultiven... Un Mejor... Futuro... Sus vidas ya... No son solo de... Ustedes... Toda Vida, forma Parte de... Un Plan aun Mayor... Creo que... Mi Vida... También Formaba... Parte de Ese Plan- N Depositandoles Sus Esperanzas a sus Amigos, sintiendo que su Alma Abandona su Cuerpo

-N ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué Decidiste ir tan Lejos?- Ash

Con un gran Esfuerzo, el Ranger Blanco Puro pone un Mano en el Hombro de Ash.

-Porque...- Recuerda cuando lo conocio, Cuando Atacaron al Equipo Plasma en las Ruinas Blancas, Como se arriesgo sin Importarle Nada, Nisiquiera su Vida, Todo Para Rescatar a Pikachu- Sin importar que Tan Mala Es... La Situación... Salvas a Quien Amas y te Importa... Sin Importarte tu Vida, eso es... Ser un... Autentico... Heroe, y Ash... Tu eres mi... Heroe- N Sonriendo- Gracias- la Mano de N se suelta y Cae... Muerto

-¡N!- Los Rangers Aterrados

-Vamos, ¡No nos Falles Amigo!- Cilan Aterrado

Ash estaba Petrificado al ver que un Amigo Acaba de Morir, todo por Defenderlo, ahora, ya ni Sabe en que Cree, Un Ranger es aquel que Protege a la Humanidad, pero un Amigo Murió por el, ¿Como Protegería su Hogar si no Puede ni Proteger a un Amigo?.

-¡Vaya Líder, Vaya Ranger estoy Hecho!- Ash Arrodillándose en el Suelo, Golpeándolo y Odiándose a si Mismo por no Evitar la Muerte de un Amigo

Kurosen ve que el Jinchuriki del 5 Colas esta Desesperado, Confundido y Traumado, se Libera de su Cautiverio junto al 6 Colas.

-¡¿Ahora Ves lo que Este Mundo causa?! ¡Dolor, Sacrificio, Muerte; Ash, tu eres Diferente a Estos Humanos de Porqueria, ven a Mi Lado, y Ya no se Haran Estas Cosas sin Sentido, Podemos Convertir la Paz, en una Realidad!- Le Extiende la Mano a Ash Desde el 6 Colas

Ash ya no Sabiendo en que Creer o que es Bien o Mal por la Desesperación que ahora Padece, Extiende la Mano, pero Antes de ir, Dawn le da un Leve Golpe en la Cara, Llamando su Atención.

-¿Recuerdas... Lo que dijo N? Sobre que tu Vida... Y las Nuestras Forman Parte de un Plan Mayor... Quiere decir que tu Vida no es Solo Tuya, Todos... Conectamos Nuestras Vidas... A través de Nuestros Sentimientos, eso nos Hace Amigos, pero si Renunciamos a esos Sentimientos, entonces Todo lo que Hizo N, Abra sido Inútil, eso de Verdad es lo que Significa "Dejar Morir a un Amigo", sin Importar que tan Mala es la Situación, Debemos Perdurar, Aunque nos Rompan Todo; Se Fuerte y Coherente en tus Afirmaciones, Yo También Lo haré, Ese es el Camino del Ranger- Dawn Sonriendole a su Novio

Ash recuerda todo lo que él y su Equipo Pasaron, y Siempre Ganaron, no por Tener Fuerza, sino por que Perduraron Gracias a sus Voluntades, ahora no Puede Ceder a la Oscuridad.

Baja la Mano y Kurosen ve que Solo quieren Morir.

-N... Gracias por Abrirme los Ojos, Aun en la Muerte, Eres la Luz Blanca que Ilumina las Tinieblas más Oscuras, Gracias Por Todo- Ash Levantándose, Pasa a su Forma de Control de Chakra y Hace con los Dos Primeros Dedos de sus Manos un Sello "+"- ¡Multiclones de Sombra!-

Ash Crea 10 Replicas de si Mismo y Todas van a Distintas Direcciones, Chocando las Manos con los Sobrevivientes, no por Motivo Social, sino que les Transfiere Chakra, dándoles Poder, junto con los Demás Jinchurikis, Incluso a los Rangers Poder Aural, sus Vidas Pasadas, los Dark Rangers, a los Pokemon que Desean Proteger su Mundo y al Resto de los Demás Miembros del Equipo, Iluminando a Toda la Ciudad por la Energía que les Brindan sus Salvadores.

-¡¿No has Aprendido Nada de la Muerte de Tu Amigo?! Solo resistirse al Sueño Eterno Traerá la Muerte-

-Si N... Murio... Pero Sigue Vivo y esta Conectado en Nuestro Interior, Sin su Sacrificio, sin sus Ideales y Verdades, ya no Tendriamos el Valor para Desafiarte, No quisiera Sonar Egoista pero, Mis Amigos, Los Pokemon y Yo, ahora somos las Luces que Iluminan las Tinieblas, ¡Todos Somos las Luces que Iluminaran el Multiverso!- Se Lanzan y Vuelan Todos en la Misma Dirección

Forman un Fénix de Luz y Cortan al 6 Colas a la Mitad, Kurosen solo Salto a un Edificio y Malamar,las Brujas y el Resto de sus Lacayos Estaba en Otro.

-Ya es Hora de que Vuelva- Kurosen

-¡Arte Geddo...!- Malamar, las Braixen, Beheyem, Dusknoir, Gengar y Witch Delphox

-¡Del Renacimiento de Rinne!- Kurosen y "Sus Pokemon" al Mismo Tiempo

Del Cuerpo de Kurosen Sale Vapor y las Grietas que tenia en la Cara, se Desvanecen, de Ríe ya que Ese Jutsu trajo a Kurosen, de nuevo a la Vida, pero Mato a los Pokemon que lo Usaron, salta y Atrapa a Raikirama, Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken, y les Absorbe algo de Todos Ellos.

-Hmnf, así que Este es el Chakra de sus Justu del Sabio, Parecen Faciles de Usar-

-Kuro... Sen... ¿Que Pretendes?- Raikirama

-¿No es Obvio? Realizar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, ahora- va a Muy Alta Velocidad a Buscar lo que Le Falta

-Tch, esto es Malo- Airi

-Ni que lo... Digas... Su siguiente Objetivo es...- Raikirama

**Centro de la Ciudad...**

Aterriza y ve a los Rangers, quienes estaban en sus Modos Sabio, mira que Deben estar Algo Cansados Despues de Destruir al 6 Colas, ya que Gastaron Mucho Chakra, también Energía.

-Voy por Ustedes, ¡Bestias Salvajes!- Kurosen

-Sabiamos que Irias tras de Nosotros- Brock Orgulloso de su Presentimiento

-Viene Por las PokeBestias con Colas- Iris

-¡Amigos, Transformense en las Bestias, Pero Bien Rápidito Ahora!- Barry con su Tipica Inpaciencia

-¡Barry, no Podemos, no Tenemos Mucho Chakra ya que lo Gastamos en el 6 Colas!- Dawn Molesta por la Inpaciencia del Ranger Empoleon

-¡Tendremos que Mantenerlo a Raya así, Mientras se Recarga el Chakra!- Ash en Pose de Pelea

Los 5 Ranger/Jinchurikis Activan sus Poderes de Ranger, y se Lanzan contra el Ninja Maligno, Quien solo los Patea con Fuerza y los Rangers Notan algo

-¡Espera un Segundo! Eso... No es un Cuerpo Reanimado- Cilan Esquivando Cortes del Kama

-Así es, ya no soy un Cadáver, solo Peleo enserio cuando Siento hervir mi Sangre y mis Huesos Bailan-

-¿Como Regresaste a la Vida?- Ash incredulo

-Eso no te Incumbe- Dandole una Patada en el Estomago con las Dos Piernas

Los Rangers podían como se las ingenian contra el Ninja, Dawn usa su Vara y Trata de Golpear al Ninja pero es Más Hábil y desarma a la Ranger Azul, Brock e Iris lo Atacan con sus Martillo y Dagas, aunque el Ninja Maligno solo uso un Jutsu.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego!- Crea un Muro de Fuego Giratorio que Aleja a los Dos Rangers

Iris y Brock Preparan Jutsus para Almenos Dañar un poco a su Enemigo, cuando Kurosen Usa su Modo Sabio y su Tecnica más Poderosa

-¡Sabiduria, Estilo de Sombra: Rasen Yami Shuriken!- le Lanza a los Rangers su Tecnica

Ash ve la Técnica y Hace Exactamente lo Mismo, pero con su Energía de Rayo en Lugar de la Energía Oscura que Uso la Vida Pasada de Paúl.

-Sabiduría, Estilo del Rayo...-

Kurosen cree que Usara una Técnica Típica del Rayo, un Relámpago, el "Varios Miles de Tormentas Verdaderas" o El Jutsu Prisión del Cielo, Pero...

-¡Rasen Rai Shuriken!- Lanza el Mismo Jutsu, pero es de la Energía del Rayo.

Kurosen esta Impactado, le Tomo 2 Años Crear la Técnica y 5 Meses Perfeccionarla y al Él le Tomo un Minuto, Ambas Técnicas Impactan y se Crea una Nube de Humo, nada se ve pero no Bajan la Guardia.

-¡Ahora!- Los Rangers

Pasan a sus Formas de Chakra y Traen a las PokeBestias, y Esta Vez no los Detendrá el Limite ya que Acaban de Salir.

-¡Recojan las Colas!- Raikachu

Las Bestias Embisten con las Colas, Ya sea con Ataques o Azotes Normales a Kurosen, quien no Pudo Escapar, pero Sobrevivió y herido, llego a un Edificio Apartado.

-Ya... ¡Basta!- Pone su mano en el Suelo- ¡Jutsu de Invocación!-

Invoca algo que las PokeBestias Reconocen.

-Es el Cadaver Petrificado del 6 Colas- Woodsage

-¡Limbo: Cárcel Fronteriza!-

Esperan a lo que Pueda Pasar y Evitarlo, las PokeBestias sienten que son Apresados por la Gravedad, Luego del Pecho del 6 Colas Salen unas Cadenas Muy Gruesas con Seguros, Atrapa a las PokeBestias del Cuello y las Tira arrastrándolas contra su Voluntad.

-¡Vuelvan a sus Jaulas!- Kurosen

-Es... Muy Fuerte- Emplup

-No... No puedo- Haxxew

Finalmente son Arrastrados y los Rangers Sienten que Pierden una Parte de si Mismos

-¡A-Amigos!- Los Jinchurikis

-¡ASH!- Raikachu

-¡DAWN!- Emplup

-¡BROCK!- Jedox

-¡IRIS!- Haxxew

-¡CILAN!- Woodsage

Las PokeBestias son Separadas de sus Portadores, las Cuales son Apresadas dentro del Cadaver del 6 Colas.

Los Rangers Pierden sus Formas de Chakra, y mientras Caen Lentamente, Sienten una Punzada en el Corazón, en el Caso de Iris, el Zafiro Rompiéndose, caen Inconscientes y se les nota Algo Palidos.

Kurosen ve que su Triunfo es Próximo, aunque ve a los Rangers Poder Aural Acercarse Corriendo.

-¡Amigos!- Serena Aural

Misty pone su Cabeza en el Pecho del Ash Fuerza Pokemon, Escucha Latidos muy Pausados, algo que no era Nada Bueno.

-_"Estas Pisaditas"-_ Misty Aterrada

-Perdieron a las PokeBestias- Minato Aparece de Repente, avanza un poco de donde estan- Los Rangers Estan al Borde de la Muerte, Busquen a Mi Padre, Ellos tienen Parte de las PokeBestias en su Interior- Llega Tomoe y le Brinda Apoyo a su Hermano

-¿Pero y Ustedes?- Gary

-Tranquilos, estaremos Bien- Tomoe Sonriendo- ¡Ahora Vayan!-

Toman a sus Amigos y los Llevan a sus Vidas Pasadas lo más Rápido Imposible, Kurosen no se Molesta en Seguirlos, ya que Cree que sus Esfuerzos son En Vano.

-¿Que Pretenden Hacer con esos Muchachos?- Kurosen con Curiosidad- Perdieron a las PokeBestias, por lo Tanto Están Acabados-

-Sin Embargo- Minato saca su Kunai, junto a Tomoe- Tenemos que Salvarlos- lanzan los Kunai y Aparecen con los Kunai

-Ellos son la Esperanza de la Humanidad- lo Atacan con los Kunai pero son Atrapados- Nosotros También lo Creemos-

-Ustedes- Kurosen viéndolos con Desdén- Son Realmente Inútiles por esas mentalidades-

-¿De verdad?- Minato sonriendo

-¿Acaso Crees que Vinimos así sin Más?- Tomoe Sonriendo

Mira el Cielo y ve una Chispa Roja, Paúl llega a Gran Velocidad y Casi lo Corta a la Mitad con su Espada, Kurosen salta Lejos del Cadáver de Piedra y Mira a los Hijos de sus Odiados Amigos y a su Encarnación Actual.

-Recibir "Vida" fue tu Perdición, Debiste haber Permanecido Reanimado- Paúl viendo que Kurosen Sonríe Fríamente, Saltan al suelo y Corren hacia el- ¡Es lo que Lamentaras Mientras Mueres!-

Pelean contra su Enemigo quien se Defiende como Puede de los 3, Minato y Tomoe lo Atacan de manera sincronizada de los Lados, se defiende con Gran Maestría y Habilidad, se libra de los Gemelos Raisanja y encara a Paúl.

-A Diferencia de los PokeRangers y las Demás Generaciones, tu tienes Fe en la Frialdad y Calculo, se nota que Soy tu Vida Pasada, Paúl ¿Por qué no te Unes A mi? Lograremos Muchas Cosas-

-No Olvides... que Ya Moriste, y No Permitire que Destruyas Mi Mundo, el Cual Reparare- Paúl Sonriendo Fríamente

Paúl lo Golpea con su Espada y Retrocede, Kurosen lo Ataca con su Arma y con sus Jutsus, Paúl usaba Jutsus y Ataques Pokemon, Hasta llamo a sus Dark Rangers para que Mueran Luchando, para Él sus Pokemon son Soldados Reemplazables, Electivire lo Ataca con "Mega Puño" y "Puño Eléctrico", Froslass lo Ataca con "Rayo de Hielo", Weavile lo Ataca con "Garra Sombra" sin Parar, los Demás se lanzan sobre el Ninja Maligno, aunque Paúl uso "Ala Mortífera", Pero le Quito la Vida y sus Poderes a sus Pokemon, Kurosen Toma la Espada de Paúl y le Apunta con el Filo.

-Paúl, ¿Por qué te Rehúsas a Colaborar por el Bien?-

-Preguntame si me Importa el Bien de la Gente- Paúl le Escupe en la Cara

Kurosen solo Apuñala a Paúl en el Estomago con su Propia Arma, Dejándolo tendido en el Suelo y Herido de Muerte.

El Cadáver Petrificado se Dirige a la Espalda de Kurosen y este Recibe el Poder de Todas las Bestias Combinadas, su Cabello se vuelve Blanco, Obtiene un Traje de Monje Negro, con Detalles de Nagatama Blancos en las Mangas y en la Piel del Cuello, También Aparece una Marca similar a un Ojo en la Frente y Cuernos Cortos curvos, También Obtiene un Bastón de Metal Negro con Cuarto Menguante de una Luna Negra Afilada en el Extremo.

-Así que Este es el Poder del Pokemon Alfa, Ahora es el Momento del Sueño Eterno, Solo necesito la Luna- Kurosen viendo la Luna que esta en un Cuarto Creciente

**En el Almacen de Suministros...**

Georgia siente que una Fuente de Chakra Desapareció, y esa le Pertenecía a Paúl, se Aterra y se Arrodilla Asustada.

-¿Que ocurre?- Harley

La Ranger Polar trata de Asimilar la Sensación y se los Dice.

-E-E-El... Chakra... De Paúl, desapareció- Georgia corriendo a la Salida, pero es detenida por Mathews y Shizuru- ¡Fuera de mi Camino Inútiles, Debemos Salir! ¡Debemos Darnos Prisa o No lo Lograremos!-

Drew solo los Quita y Salen Corriendo hacia su Antiguo Líder, aunque el los Maltrataba, Aun lo respetaban.

El Tsukuyomi Infinito ahora es Inevitable, los Rangers, Aliados y los Refugiados no Pueden Detenerlo.

A no ser...

**En las Calles...**

Los Rangers Poder Aural Cargan a sus Amigos de Otro Universo y ya Muestran un Gran Cansancio, Misty cayo Agotada de Cargar a la Versión Alterna de su Novio, Clemont y Gary no Aguantaban a Dawn, era Como Cargar un Balde Extra-Grande de Agua, Brock era Muy pesado para la Espalda de N Aural y Serena Aural, Ash Aural Cargaba a Iris llevándose la Parte más Pesada, Viendo que el Zafiro se Esta Rompiendo, no Queda Mucho Tiempo, y Trip intenta Mantener el Paso y no Dejar que Mueran, ya que Llevan Mucho Tiempo Corriendo.

-Son... Fuertes...- Declara Misty Agotada-No Pueden... Perder... No Podemos...-

**Con los Dark Rangers...**

Corrian hacia Paúl y Estaban acercandose Demasiado Rápido

-No Permitiremos...- Georgia

Se ven a los 5 Rangers y Paúl Junto en Una Separación Tipo Comíc y se Escuchan a Misty y Georgia Dando sus Declaraciones al Mismo Tiempo

-¡Dejarlos Morir!; ¿Como Podriamos Dejarlos Morir?/¡No Dejaremos que Mueras!- Declaran Misty y Georgia La Primera Parte al Mismo Tiempo, pero las Otras Dichas de Forma Diferente, pero al Mismo Tiempo

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers y el Ranger Maligno ahora estan en Medio del Limbo entre la Vida y la Muerte, el Tiempo Corre, y No se Detiene_


	45. Vivir o Morir

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 45

El Amanecer del Mañana

Vivir o Morir

**_Portada Tipo Comic: los 5 Rangers/Jinchurikis y Paúl, Inconscientes, Agonizando Mucho y en Silencio._**

_Los Rangers Moriran si no Logran Salvarse a Tiempo, Paúl tiene su Alma en Medio del Limbo, pero ahora Ninguno Debe Morir ya que si eso Pasa, Podria ser en Verdad... Aterrador_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Limbo...**

**Rangers/Jinchurikis**

**(N/A: primero se Mostraran unas Breves Vistas Al Limbo en el que Estan los Rangers y el Ranger Maligno)**

**_Elementos que Fallecen_**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan Cayendo en un Espacio en Negro, mientras Caian sin un Rumbo Fijo, pero Todos caian al Mismo Tiempo, mientras Oian las Palabras de Misty.

_-Son... Fuertes... No Pueden... Perder...- Misty con Mucho Esfuerzo_

Recuerdan todas las Veces cuando se Conocieron, como Viajaron, se Apoyaron, cada Batalla, Ranger o Pokemon, las Ligas, Concursos, el Gran Festival, sus Sueños, Promesas, Esperanzas para el Futuro, incluso Cuando se Convirtieron en Rangers y que No se Permitiran Morir, sin Proteger su Mundo, ni Tampoco sin Cumplir sus Sueños.

Caen con Suavidad a un Suelo Amarillo, Azul, Marrón, Purpura y Verde, que esta Cubierto de Agua, ven una Luz y Ven a N extendiendoles la Mano, Ash Extendio su Mano Derecha, Dawn la Izquierda, Brock la Derecha, Iris la Izquierda y Cilan la Derecha, pero pierden Fuerza y las Dejan Caer al Suelo.

**Limbo...**

**Ranger Maligno**

**_Sombra en Pena_**

Paúl estaba Cayendo solo en ese Espacio Negro, soltando Quejidos de Dolor, ya que Aun siente el Dolor de su Espada Clavada.

-No Puedo... Morir Aqui... El Mundo Debe Cambiar... Aunque Muera en el Intento... No puedo Dejar... Que esto Acabe así... Soy-

Ve Imagenes de su Pasado, de Ash, sus Batallas, incluso sus Enfrentemientos Rangers, cada Pelea, incluso la Piramide de Batalla, la Liga, cuando Fue Convertido en Dark Ranger, a Reggie, y su Expresión Asustada al ver a Paúl como una Bestia.

Cae al Suelo de color Morado casi Negro cubierto de Agua, Paúl Cierra en Puño Izquierdo, el Cual intenta mantenerlo.

-Voy a Crear un... Mundo Autentico... Sin Debilidad... No... Creare... Un... Multiverso... Sin... Debilidad... No Puedo...- se Desmalla, con el Puño aun Cerrado

**(Fin de la Vista al Limbo)**

**Nueva Tork, Centro...**

Exodus junto a los Guerreros del Pasado, estaban Frente a los Caminos de Muerte de Kurosen, los Cuales aun Estaban de Pie a pesar de que tienen Heridas causadas por los Dark Rangers, Athea, Giovanni, Gwen, Lon, Ghetghsis y Cyrus estaban Frente a Ellos viendolos sin Expresión.

-Debemos estar Listos, quien sabe que puede Pasar si nos Descuidamos- Gratnia seria

-Cierto, pero no Podemos Negar que sean Muertos-Vivos, aun son Inpredecibles- Exodus

-¡Exodus!- se Escucha el Grito Alarmado de Misty y se ven que llegan hacia Ellos, Junto a los Agonizantes Rangers/Jinchurikis

Todos Palidecen al ver a los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon entre la Vida y la Muerte, Aunque los Rangers Normalmente estan en esas Situaciones muy Seguido, pero no Así.

-¿Que Paso?- Raikirama

-¡Sacaron a las PokeBestias de Ellos!- Serena Aural Aterrada- ¡Si no hacemos Algo...!-

-Por eso estamos Aqui- Trip cargando a Cilan

-Quieren decir que... ¿Si les Damos Nuestras Partes de las PokeBestias... Sobreviviran?- Airi comprendiendo el Mensaje

Asienten rápidamente, pero no ven que Athea tiene Algo en la Boca, que Parece que se Soltara.

-Esta bien- Hacen sellos y y se Preparan para Transferirles sus Partes de las Bestias

Abria ido bien, sin Embargo, Athea Estiro la Lengua y les Robo sus Mitades de las PokeBestias, lo cual los Tomo Desprevenidos a Todos y Alarmados, ahora si ya Tenian alguna Esperanza de Salvarlos, ya se perdio.

-¡NO!- Clemont Aural Aterrado

Los Guerreros Shinobi caen agotados y se Sienten como Idiotas al ver que les Quitaron así la Unica Esperanza de los Rangers, Para Sobrevivir.

-No...- Gerom

-Lo... Siento... Robaron a... Las PokeBestias- Geriken

Kurosen Llego y Muestra su Cambio, todos Quedan Aterrados ya que ese Poder es Demencial, ve a sus Caminos de Muerte que no se Movieron.

-¿Que les Pasa Pesos Muertos? No me Digan que no Saben ni Pelear-

-Sentimos la Quietud Lord Kurosen, Pero era Necesario; les Robamos las Mitades faltantes de las Bestias- Ghetchsis

-Esta Bien, eso si es Oportuno, Traiganmelas-

Caminan hasta el Ser Alfa, pero paran es Seco y se Retuercen, parece que el Poder de las PokeBestias los esta Devolviendo a la Vida, Junto a Akudos, ya no son Cadaveres Vivientes, Resucitaron.

-¡TÚ!- Akudos viendo a Kurosen con Odio

-Veo que las Bestias trajeron sus Almas a la Vida, Como si eso Hiciera algun Cambio-

-¡¿Que es la Vida Para Ti?!- Athea Furiosa

-Eso es Absolutamente Demasiado Irrelevante, pero si quieren Saber, "Peón", la Criatura que se Deja Controlar por la Mano del Destino, "Peón", Todos y Cada uno de los Seres del Multiverso, Cada Muerte, cada Nacimiento y Cada cosa que Ocurre, Guerra, Hambruna, Pobreza, Es Absolutamente, Insignificante, porque son "Peones" del Destino, por Eso quiero Crear un Mundo Diferente, donde los Peones no Existan y Yo Dirigiré a Todos Mediante el Tsukuyomi Infinito, Como el Único y Mayor Rey-

-¿De verdad... Eso es lo que Piensas?- Sunset desde Atrás de Él

-Vamos Shimmer, Eres como Yo, Únete a mi y Cambiemos al Multiverso y Traeremos la Paz-

La antes Princesa del Youkai se le Acerca y Kurosen quiere Estrecharle la Mano al Escoger con "Sabiduría", pero Sunset entierra su Mano en el Estomago del Alfa y le esta Quitando Algo, aunque Antes le Quito a Athea las Mitades de las PokeBestias.

Recuerda una vez, 1 Mes antes de Llegar a la Ciudad, Cuando quiso saber porque Ash la Dejo Vivir

**_-Flashback-_**

_En un Valle los Rangers y Sunset se Detuvieron para Comer y Descansar, Ash había Tomado una manzana de los arboles, y Sunset quiso Hablar con El._

_-¿Porque? ¿Porque no me Destruiste?-_

_-Cuando me Controlaste, vi tus Memorias, eras una Niña Feliz, pero tu Padre Odiaba eso, y te Convirtio en una Paúl Extraterrestre, sin Ofender-_

_-No me Ofende-_

_-El punto es; que no te lo Merecías, cuando te Ataque con el Chakra, Inconscientemente tenia el Propósito de Liberarte de Ese Control, era Como Deshacer un Genjutsu, no fue Sencillo, pero Ahora estas Libre, un Líder, es la Persona que Camina Delante de Todos y no Dejara que les Pase Nada a los que le Siguen, Nunca tendrá que Caminar Sobre los Cadáveres de sus Aliados- Ash_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Cuando era Niña, Odie Conquistar, Odie Destruir a Inocentes, pero lo que más Odio, es a Alguien, que Solo ve al Mundo, Como una Función de Títeres, la Maldad y la Amargura de la Soledad, pero me Hicieron Caer a la Presión de la "Voluntad" de mi Familia eso fue, hasta que cierto Ranger- Mira a Ash Aferrándose a la Vida- Instruyó Mi Estúpido Cerebro, Aunque me Hayan hecho Maligna, y Derrame Sangre de mis Enemigos y Ellos de mis Aliados, Seguiere con lo que mi Corazón Desea, y Nunca Tendré que Caminar sobre los Cadáveres de Mis Aliados, como tu lo has Hecho Siempre, Akudos, Nunca Más Volveré a Dejarlos Pisotearme- Viendo con Desprecio a su Cuñada y Padre- Ahora lo Entiendo; Soy- Sus Ojos se Vuelven Amarillos, su Piel Azul, Uñas Purpura, Ropa Marrón y Cabello Verde- Una de los que Quieren Tirar la Maldad al Caño, soy ¡Sunset Shimmer! ¡Y me Llevo Esto!- Quita la mano, Absorbe Energías de las PokeBestias y se aleja- ¡Exodus! ¡Llévalos a un Sitio Alejado!-

-"_Así que eso Fue lo que Planeaba"-_ Transporta a los Rangers a los Restos de su Refugio en Esta Dimensión

-¡Yo También!- Sunset se estaba Transportando, pero Akudos le Dispara un Rayo y se detiene para Defenderse, aunque el Impacto la Hizo Retroceder y Caer

-_"Si salto sin Prepararme Bien, Podrían Atacarme al Estar Expuesta"-_ Piensa en lo que se Levanta

Shizuru y Mathews se Pusieron junto a Ella, aunque tenían un Poco de Resentimiento, ahora es Diferente, es para Detener Todo el Tiempo Posible a sus Enemigos.

-Así que quisiste Devolverles las PokeBestias, pero Todo lo que Lograste Sacar fueron Fragmentos de Todas, No las Bestias Completas, y de esa Rana Solo Sacaste las Mitades de las Bestias, Al Final, no Lograste Nada-

-Tal vez, pero Con eso, sera Suficiente, Al menos para Salvarlos-

Los 3 están en Guardia y Preparados para Pelear, Sunset usa su Armadura Titanio y Ataca a su Antigua Familia y Lon, Mathews atacando a Giovanni y Cyrus, y Shizuru se encargaba de Ghetchsis y Gwen, aunque la Kitsune de 4 Colas era Fuerte, Gwen no solo era una Consejera, era la Guerrera Más Poderosa del Imperio, Después de Akudos.

Sunset bloqueaba la Espada de su Padre y los Disparos de Athea, la Aliada de los Rangers pelea con su Familia desgastando el Rencor que Guardo por Años, Dispara sus Rayos y les Dio de lleno y Retroceden Adoloridos.

-¿Por qué... Te uniste a esos Miserables?- Akudos

-¿No me oíste? Ya no quiero la Maldad- Sunset

-¡Entonces Muere!- Athea Sacando una Bazuca Comica y Absurdamente Gigante

Mathews toma su Espada y Bloquea la Espada de Giovanni y los Disparos de Cyrus, cuando vio su Oportunidad, usa algo que Tomoe le Enseño.

-¡Estilo de Fuego: Infierno Ambulante!- Escupe un Torrente de Fuego y Gira creando un Domo de Fuego que Apenas Ambos Esquivaron, pero se Llevaron Muchas Quemaduras, luego algo para "Enfriar" sus Heridas- Ahora para suavizar ¡Estilo de Agua: Chorro de Presión!- Escupe Agua a Alta Presión y los Derrota- ¿Como les Quedo el Ojo?-

Shizuru hacia Esfuerzos muy Altos para resistir a Gwen, aunque al Mismo Tiempo intentaba Devolver a Ghetchsis al Infierno, la Kitsune usa su "Llama de Kyubi" y logra Vencer al Líder del Equipo Plasma, aunque Queda la Consejera.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le Hicieron a la Princesa!- Bramo Gwen Lanzando un Golpe Fallido

-No le hice Nada, ella escogió por si Misma, ¡Y fue la Eleccion Correcta!-

La Kitsune usa su Ninjato y logra Dañar de Gravedad a Gwen, la Consejera Explota, y se Marca su Fin.

-¡Rápido, Necesito Ayuda!- Sunset Reteniendo a Akudos y esquivando los Disparos de Athea.

Lon por su Parte Buscaba es Virus Cibernetico que Creo para Iris, pero un Robot Miniatura lo Habia Tomado y se habia Ido al Espacio, no sin Antes Destruir a Lon.

Los 3 peleaban de Manera Sincronizada contra los Imperiales, Shizuru se Flexiona hacia Atras para Evitar un Corte de la Espada de Akudos, Sunset le Disparo en el Pecho y luego la Kitsune uso su Fuego y le empeoro las Heridas y Regreso al Infierno, Mientras Mathews se las Ingenia para Evadir los Lenguetazos de la Princesa Sapo, se le Ocurrio algo Divertido y Agarro la Lengua y la Pego en un Congelador aun Funcionando, la Pego en los Metales y Athea intenta Zafarse.

-No Otra Vez- Athea recordando la vez Anterior

El Aprendiz de Exodus la Golpea en la Quijada y la Dejo Inconsciente, para Luego llegar hasta donde esta su Lengua y quedo Enterrada en Cosas Congeladas.

-Eso si lo que Yo llamo Enfriar el Humor- Shizuru Bromeando y los 3 se Rien

Los Demás PokeRangers Aparecen e Intentan hacerle Daño a Kurosen, Conner y Pikachu intentaron, pero Solo consiguieron que Solo diera un Golpe al Aire y los Empujara, Serena uso un Hechizo de Potencia y le dio Fuerza a Clemont, Bonnie y Stephan, los 3 se lanzan Usando "Puño Incremento", "Frote" y "Golpe Karate", pero el Resultado fue que los Golpeo con su Bastón y los Estrello contra un Muro.

-¿Es Todo lo que Pueden Hacer?- Kurosen fingiendo Desilusión

Zoey usa "Onda de Choque" y Barry Aprovecha para Atacar con "Hidro-Cañón", ambos Ataques Impactan, pero no le Hicieron Nada.

-¿Como...?- Barry Antes de ser lanzado al Océano, 2 Kilómetros Lejos de la Bahia

May usa "Patada de Fuego" y Korrina "Aura Esfera", combinándola, pero No Funciono, Mucho.

Kurosen ahora solo se Eleva y Usa un "Hiperrayo" y Apunta a los Rangers, pero no vio que Alguien uso "Tormenta de Arena" y la uso de Escudo.

-Esta vez, te Sincronizaste a la Perfección- May al que los Salvo- Drew-

Kurosen ve a Drew con Cinismo, pero ve que Sunset Desapareció, era Imposible el Salto a Esa Velocidad, a no ser...

-_"Claro, Usaron sus Auras para Aumentar la Velocidad del Salto"_\- Piensa Kurosen- ¿Tú Otra Vez? Se ve que Disfrutas el Sufrimiento-

-Tu seras quien Sufra, Recuperense, Me encargare de Todo- Drew se Lanza contra Kurosen y Desenfunda su Espada

Kurosen ya Cansado de Lidiar con Principiantes, ya que no le son un Reto, pero le sera un Buen Calentamiento.

-Ya muestras algo de Perseverancia- se Lanza y Chocan Armas

**Restos de la Guarida de Exodus...**

Los Rangers/Jinchurikis estaban acostados en el Suelo y llego Sunset Agotada ya que Intento el Salto con su Propia Energía y se Prepara para Transferirles lo que Tuvo de las PokeBestias, aun estando Agotada, no Puede dejarlos Morir.

-¿Podemos... Confiar en ti Para Hacerlo?- Misty Recordando que Ella quiso Matarlos

-Nunca... He podido ir... En linea Recta... Pero Gracias a Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan- su Cuerpo Brilla- ¡Sé lo que Quiero!-

**Limbo...**

**Rangers/Jinchurikis**

Unas Luces de sus Colores estaban Cayendo y fueron Absorbidas, por los Cuerpos de los Rangers.

**Ciudad Nueva Tork, Sureste...**

Georgia, Harley, Ursula y Burgundy habían llegado a Donde desapareció el Chakra de Paúl, pero son Interceptados por la Guardia Real del Youkai, los Dark Rangers Toman sus Armas y se Preparan Para Luchar.

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! ¡Voy a ver a Paúl!- Georgia

-Si, eso lo Entiendo, pero, nos Ordenaron no dejarlos Pasar- Un Guardia

-Además no creo que Ver al Tal Paúl vaya a servir de Algo, ya lo Puedes Dar por Muerto-

La Ranger Polar solo Ataca a los Dos Guardias y los Destruye Sumamente Furiosa, Corren a donde esta el Cuerpo de Paúl y lo ven Conectado a Aparatos Extraños y Dos personas y un Pokemon están Allí.

-¡PAÚL!- Georgia Cerca, cuando llegan ven al Trió de Bobos que había Seguido a Ash y los Demás desde hace Tiempo- ¡Equipo Rocket!-

-¡Ustedes De nuevo!- Harley

Ursula siente algo y les dijo que se concentraran, Sienten el Chakra de Paúl Restaurándose, esos Aparatos eran Equipo Medico.

-Relájense Bueros, ya no Somos los Mismo de Antes- Meowth algo Asustado al verlos, ya que Creían que Habían Perdido sus Poderes

-Los Tor... Rangers tenían Razón, la Alianza nos Desecho como si Fuesemos Basura, Ahora estamos de su Lado- Jessie Enojada

-¡Ajale Canijo! Ahora los Ayudaremos, es Momento de Cambiar- James Ajustando el Aparato

**Limbo...**

**Ranger Maligno**

Una Luz Púrpura caía hacia Paúl, fue Absorbida y el Cuerpo de Paúl, Brillo

**Ciudad Nueva Tork, Centro...**

Drew fue Estrellado en Otro Edificio por Sexta vez seguida, al parecer, ya se Terminan las Ideas, todos Están Heridos, Los Pecados, Sonic, Yin, Yang y el Maestro Yo, ningún Aliado los puede Ayudar, Karnak se quiso Divertir un Poco, Vera la Batalla, pero no Interferirá si no es Necesario.

-¿Ya acabaste? Ya no deben Quedarte Opciones- Kurosen

Los Rangers se ponen tensos, aunque Drew sonrió ya que a el, aun le queda un Recurso, "El Ultimo Recurso".

-Si mi Actual Yo se quedo sin Opciones, entonces tendría que Sacar al Siguiente Yo- Drew

Lo ven como si estuviera Loco o Algo, aunque escuchan con Cuidado todo lo que Dice.

-Creo que ya es Hora de que el Ranger Desierto se Despida y se Transforme en el Ranger Valle de la Muerte- Drew

Exodus recordó un Talismán que Tiene Forma de Llave que Potencia la Fuerza, Velocidad y Resistencia, pero es Sumamente Peligroso Usarlo, lo llamo "La Llave de la Muerte".

-Drew, No me Digas que vas a Usar la Llave de la Muerte- Exodus

-¡NO!- Mathews Asustado- ¡Nadie te pide que llegues a ese Punto! ¡Al Final te costara la Vida!-

-¡¿QUE?!- May Aterrada

-No- Drew Determinado- Esto es lo que Quiero-

Los Demás Dark Rangers llegan y Escucharon todo, llego el Momento al que Nunca Esperaban Llegar.

-Drew, acaso ¿Llego el Momento?- Ursula

El Ranger Desierto asiente y Recuerda cuando Exodus lo Nombro Líder de los Dark Rangers, cuando Ellos Recuperaron sus Poderes, y que los PokeRangers les Permitieron Aprovechar esa Segunda Oportunidad.

-Mi Padre, me dio Este Cuerpo Fuerte, Mi Madre me dio lo Encantador, Ustedes, Amigos- Viendo a los PokeRangers- Me dieron a mi y a los Demás, el Dolor de la Derrota, Exodus, nos dio la Segunda Oportunidad y los Demás Dark Rangers, Me Dieron la Oportunidad de Dirigirnos al Camino Correcto, Ahora- Viendo su Morpher- Es el Momento de Proteger Todo lo que me Importa, Dark Rangers, Cubranme, esa, es mi Ultima Indicación como su Líder-

Harley suelta Lagrimas al ver Por Ultima Vez, al Igual que los Demás, pero se las Limpian y ven con Determinación y Firmeza, aun estando Desesperados.

-¡Entendido!-

Corre hacia Kurosen De nuevo, el Cual ya esta harto de Pelear con el.

-Ya Muerete de una Vez-

Drew en la Corrida acerca su Mano al Botón del Morpher, lo Presiona y su Traje se Volvio de un Flygon Variocolor, en el Proceso Expulsando un Vapor del Color de la Arena del Valle de la Muerte.

-_"Arde Corazón Arde; Ruge Alma Ruge; Llego el Momento de Proteger aquello que Amo"-_ Pensando en May- ¡Dark Morfosis, Flygon Forma Ranger! ¡Ranger Valle de la Muerte, Listo!-

Kurosen se muestra Sorprendido, pero a la Vez Interesado, se lanza contra Drew.

-Interesante-

**( watch?v=2FwEHiPaFJ8 lo Recomiendo para este Momento)**

Drew Corre Dejando Pisadas Quemadas como si Estuviera Hecho de Lava, esquiva un Golpe del Bastón y golpea a su oponente Elevándolo 3 Metros con Puños envueltos en Llamas y luego Saltando y dándole más Puñetazos en Llamas, todos Acertandole a su Enemigo, luego lo Derriba de una Patada, Kurosen lo Ataca con un Golpe de su Bastón, pero lo Resiste y le dio una Patada Ascendente.

-Ese Vapor Arena se libera Cuando se Abre la Puerta Interna de la Muerte, se parece a una una Duna muy Seca- Kurosen Tratando de Acertar sus Golpes

-¡Tienes Razón! Pero no solo voy a Secarme y Caer ¡Me Convertire en el Espiritu Guerrero de los Condenados en el Futuro y cuando Alcanzen la Redención, Sera cuando me Recuerdes, Como el que Logro Dañarte!- Drew aun Golpeandolo

Golpeo y Envío a Kurosen contra un Edificio, pero se Levanta sin Problemas.

-Ja, me diviertes, no estaba así de Emocionado, Desde que Luche contra Raikirama, ¿Intentas Acorralarme o Morirás en el Intento? De cualquier Forma, Este ¡Es tu Combate Final!-

Drew se lanza a Alta Velocidad y patea a Kurosen de Nuevo y Siente los Golpes, aunque le sean Insignificantes, no se Confía ya que eso es Malo, Drew lanza Golpes al Aire y le dan a Kurosen de lleno en la Cara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, esta bien, lo Admito, Nunca me Enfrente a un Usuario de Taijutsu tan Fuerte como Tu, Disfruta este Combate Hasta que ya no Puedas Levantar tus Puños- El Alfa hace unos Sellos y pone junta Palmas- ¡Sabiduría: Estacas Ascendentes de Estilo Roca!-

Rocas Afiladas salen de Donde Drew esta Parado, pero a Grandes velocidades las Esquiva y se Adeleanta a Donde esta su Objetivo, cuando esta Cerca Lanza Más Golpes al vacío y Empujan a Kurosen a Otros 3 Edificios, Se lanzan De nuevo y se repelen los Golpes.

Kurosen solo Respira agitadamente, pero con Calma.

-Si, sigue Bailando-

Drew ve que sus Golpes no sol tan Efectivos, se Terminan las Opciones.

-_"Solo me Queda una Cosa por Hacer"-_

Se Arrodilla como un Corredor Olímpico y Acumula Energía, su Traje se Quema Junto a su Ropa y la Piel se le Carboniza, solo Sobreviviendo los Pantalones, El Casco se Rompe y el Suelo en donde esta se Carboniza, un Flujo de Energía de Color Arena Estalla y es Absorbida.

-¡Acumulacion!- se Forma un Flygon de esa Energía- ¡Flujo!- Se lanza sin Tocar el suelo

-¡Vaya Tipo!- Kurosen Sonriendo, le Lanza su Bastón Como una Jabalina-"_Pero"-_

Si Drew es Alcanzado por Eso, esta acabado, el Kunai Marcado de Minato Vuela hasta al Frente de Drew y Gratnia Aparece Tomándolo, voltea para ver quien lo Lanzo y ve que Fue May mientras Soltaba Lagrimas, le Sonríe, Gratnia es Alcanzada y se Transporta a Otro lado y Drew Corre a gran velocidad dejando una Hoyo Donde pasa.

-_"¡Oh No!"-_ el Alfa a ver que Drew ya esta Frente a El

-¡Ataque Desierto de Muerte!-

Lanza una Patada en el Estomago de Kurosen y lo Arrastra por Todo el Largo de la Ciudad hasta Ascender al Cielo, Hasta que la Energía se Agota y cae Desde Grandes Alturas, Drew ve la Luna y como Puede Pone su Pulgar Arriba y Sonríe, antes de Estrellarse en el Concreto Solido, junto con Kurosen.

Ya en Tierra, una Gran Nube de Polvo se levanto en la caída de Ambos, unas Sombras Dejaron algo en el Suelo y se Fueron, Kurosen tenia las Ropas Dañada y Golpes por Todo lo que Aguanto, pero se Ríe y se levanta como si Nada.

-JAJAJAJA, ¡Si! ¡Lo Resisti!- siente 5 Presencias Fuertes y Aprieta los Dientes

Cuando los Dark Rangers, Exodus y May llegaron a donde esta Drew, esta con la Piel Muy Quemada, la Pierna con muchas más Quemaduras e inconsciente.

-¡DREW!- May Aterrada y lo Abraza con Cuidado- ¡Primero N, Ahora tu! ¡Por Favor! ¡No me Abandones!- May Llorando Desconsolada

Exodus lo ve con Tristeza, pero nota que sus heridas no Sueltan Humo ni se Expanden, aun siente su Aura, eso es Imposible.

-_"Espera, ¿Que es Esto? Ahora que me Fijo Bien, a pesar de que Abrió la Puerta Interna de la Muerte, sus Heridas no están Empeorando"-_ Piensa Exodus- May, Escucha el Corazón de Drew-

May solo le hace Caso a Exodus aun Llorando, pero para su Asombro, aun Escucha el Corazón de Drew Latir, Deja de Llorar y lo Escucha Toser Tratando de Respirar con Normalidad, lo que Deja a Todos Confundidos.

-Esta Vivo- Exodus Para el Asombro de Todos- Drew no ha Muerto, Todavía, Llévenlo con los Refugiados a que lo Atienda un Medico-

May va junto a los Demás Dark Rangers, dejando a Exodus meditar sobre lo que Acaba de Ocurrir.

-_"Alguien Salvo a Drew, Pero, ¿Quien?"-_

Kurosen solo Puede Apretar los Dientes y Puños ante Estas Presencias, aunque los Aplaste como Insectos Insignificantes, Siguen Regresando Para Luchar De Nuevo, sin Importar Que.

-¿Cuantas Veces tengo que Matarlos Para que Dejen de Interponerse en mi Camino?- Pregunta Furioso

En eso el Polvo se Disipa y ve a Ash con los Ojos Amarillo Eléctrico, Dawn con los Ojos Azul Agua, Brock con las Fisuras de Grietas en los Ojos, Iris con los Ojos de Dragón Morados y los Colmillos y Cilan con los Ojos Color Madera.

-¡Power Rangers!-

Los Jinchurikis se Levantan Otra vez Superando a la Muerte, Ahora ya no Volverán a Caer, y Esta vez es En Serio.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Aun si un Ranger haya caido y Ahora Otro esta Indispuesto, la Esperanza Dislumbra en las Tinieblas más Oscuras, los Rangers Volvieron y Ya no Volveran a Morir_


	46. Voluntad Irrompible, Odio al Mal

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 46

El Amanecer del Mañana

Voluntad Irrompible, Odio al Mal

**_Portada Tipo Comic: los 5 Rangers/Jinchurikis y Paúl, Frente a Kurosen en sus Formas más Poderozas, Quien Kurosen Tiene una Esfera Negra Gigante Detras._**

_Los Rangers se Recuperaron, ahora es el Momento Decisivo de la Guerra, ¿Olvidaran sus Diferencias y se Uniran Para Luchar contra el Mal Supremo O se Enfrentaran a Muerte, Hasta que Todo se Destruya?_

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Nueva Tork, Centro...**

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan estaban Frente a su Enemigo sin temor Alguno, ya que Experimentaron la Muerte, y no Volveran Allí.

-Ese Tipo Desapareció, ¿Se consumió en cenizas?-

-Salvamos a Drew- Aclara Ash

-¿Lo salvaron? ¿Como lo Hicieron?-

-No lo Tenemos muy Claro- Dawn sonriendo- Pero te Detendremos y no Causaras más Daños-

El Ser Alfa solo se Ríe de los Rangers al Creer que pueden Detenerlo, con sus Poderes Morficos o sus Formas de Chakra Controlado, no Pueden ni Tocarlo

-¿Realmente Creen tener el Poder Necesario para Vencerme? No pueden nisiquiera Tocarme-

-Nosotros no te Venceremos Estúpido- Ash Toma sus Espadas, Dawn su Arco, Brock el Martillo, Iris Forma un Puño de Piedra Solida con su Mano Derecha y Cilan golpea el Bastón contra el Suelo Pasando a sus Formas de Chakra Controlado Combinadas a sus Formas Rangers- ¡Vamos a Vencerte, Juntos!-

Paúl aparece desde el Cielo con su Traje de Yveltal, el Visor de su casco no Esta y se ve que su Ojo Izquierdo se Volvio Rojo Sangre, las Venas y la Pupila más Negra que la Noche.

-Tú... Kurosen- Paúl Fríamente

Kurosen ve el Ojo de Paúl y eso es un Kinjutsu (Tecnica Prohibida) Extinto de los Pokemon, "El Ojo de Yveltal".

-¿Como es... Posible?-

**_-Flashback-_**

_Los Rangers estaban en el Limbo__, despertaban de la Inconsciencia, estaban algo Confundidos pero recuperan la Memoria sobre lo que los Paso._

_-¿Estamos... Muertos?- Cilan asustado a la Posibilidad_

_-No, están en el Limbo, el Mundo entra la Vida y la Muerte- una voz, los Rangers miran alrededor y ven a un Transparente Arceus- Al igual que Yo-_

_-¡Arceus!- Iris_

_-Si, Todos estamos entre la Vida y la Muerte, ahora Debemos Concentrarnos en lo que hay Entre Manos, pero les Dire el Inicio de esta Horrible Cadena-_

_-Claro, Necesitamos saberlo- Brock_

_-Antes de que los Pokemon Existieran, los Humanos no dejaban de Luchar y Matarse entre Si, el Poder la Luz y la Oscuridad nos Engendro a mi y a mi Hermano, Ecliptal, el Ser de la Oscuridad, una vez, el Encarno su Poder en un Humano, Bueno, yo También, pero fue a 4 Humanos y una Piedra, el Zafiro Draconia, Los Humanos, Al menos las Vidas Iniciales de Ash y Paúl, eran Hermanos, Ashtem, Portador de mi Poder y Paulnes, Portador del Poder de Ecliptal, sus Vidas Iniciales, eran Especiales, Paulnes, usaba su Poder de mi Hermano, para Cambiar a Todos, sin Importarle cuantos Cadáveres tenga que Pisar y Sangre deba Derramar, Todo lo hacia Solo y se sentia Orgulloso de ser "Diferente" al Resto de la Humanidad, en Cuanto a Ashtem, no Lograba mucho por su Cuenta, Soñaba en Grande, Por lo cual Siempre se Esforzaba y Pedia Ayuda a sus Aliados, quienes también estaban las Demás Encarnaciones, 4 Humanos y un Ser Inorganico, Tenian una Union Irrompible, eso, tenia un Sentido de Armonía, así que le Confié la Vida Humana a Ellos, pero mi Hermano, Manipulo a "Su Hijo", para Destruirlos, tanto a Ellos, como a mi, engendre a los Pokemon, como una Forma en la que los Humanos se Conecten, en Cierta Forma, Funciono, aunque, la Batalla no se Pudo Evitar, Pelearon sin Parar, los Guerreros aunque sus Cuerpos Perecieron, su Chakra Prevaleció, de Infinitos Portadores a Más, de Damos y Marcus, de Raikirama y Kurosen, a Ustedes, aunque quise Detener esa Cadena de Batallas, pero Jamas logre Hacerlo-_

_-¿Así que solo te quedaste viendo como tus Descendientes se Aniquilaban Entre Si?- Ash __Incrédulo_

_-No tienes Idea de cuanto me Arrepiento de no Haber Podido hacer Algo- Arceus Triste_

_-No te Culpes, no es tu Culpa- Dawn- Nosotros ahora Romperemos esta Horrible Cadena-_

_-Este Ciclo de Odio Debe Acabar- Brock_

_-Sabia que Eran Especiales, desde el Primer Segundo que los Vi, por Eso, Quisiera apostar por sus Potenciales-_

_-Nosotros ya, Apostamos por Ellos- Otra Voz y ven a Raikachu y Emplup_

_-¡¿4 Colas?! ¡¿Raikachu?! ¡Pero si te Arrancaron de mi Interior!- Ash_

_-Sunset nos Devolvió a sus Cuerpos, sabia que Solo los Ayudariamos a Sobrevivir- Emplup_

_-Llego el Momento Prometido- Raikachu_

_Luego Aparecen Woodsage, Haxxew y Jedox, tras sus Respectivos Jinchurikis_

_-Woodsage- El Mono de Madera salta- Haxxew- El Dragón abre y Cierra la Boca Rápidamente- Jedox- la Serpiente golpea el Suelo- Emplup- El Pingüino Levanta el Pecho- Raikachu- El Ratón Suelta Descargas Eléctricas- Llego la Hora de la Verdad, Rangers ¿Que Esperan de Esta Batalla? ¿Como esperan que Acabe?-_

_Los Rangers no tienen una Respuesta Inmediata, solo lo dejan a la suerte._

_-No espero Nada, pero, Protegeremos Todo lo que nos Importa, incluso a Paúl, aunque el no sea mi Verdadero Hermano, pero Después de Todo Somos Buenos Amigos- Ash Sonriendo_

**Limbo...**

**Ranger Maligno**

_-Así que esa es tu Respuesta- Arceus Viendo a Paúl_

_-Si- Responde con Simpleza_

_-Ahora Debes cooperar con los Rangers, y Debes Evitar que el Mundo se Destruya, si Quieres Cambiarlo Claro-_

_Paúl asiente_

**Limbo...**

**Entre los Rangers y Paúl**

_-Ahora, Levanten sus Brazos Dominantes-_

_Ash levanta el Derecho, Dawn el Izquierdo, Brock el Derecho, Iris el Izquierdo, Cilan el Derecho y Paúl el Izquierdo__, sus Manos de Respectivos Brazos Brillan, Arceus les dio Partes Iguales de su Poder, y Ahora están en Condiciones de Pelear contra el que se Proclama un Dios__, cuando el Brillo termino, las Manos de los 6 tenian las Marcas de sus Elementos, Un Rayo en Ash, una Gota de Agua en Dawn, una Piedra Marrón en Brock, Escamas Púrpuras de Dragón en Iris, una Hoja en Cilan y un Cuarto Menguante Negro de la Luna en Paúl._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Los Rangers miran a Kurosen sin temor Alguno, el "Dios" retrocede algo Asustado ya que sus Energías Morficas, sus Chakras y sus Auras son Monstruosas, jamas había sentido algo Así.

-_"Ja, nunca creí que que me Harian Retroceder"-_ Kurosen retrocediendo

Llego a una especie de Oscuridad Solida y Escucha una Voz muy Grave y Atemorizante.

-¡ESCÚCHAME, DEBILUCHO QUE ALBERGA EL TEMOR!-

-_"¿Una Voz?"-_ Kurosen

-¡TOMA, LA OSCURIDAD!- Se Forman Tentaculos Negros y Atrapan a Kurosen como si fuera su Presa- ¡TOMALA TODA, TOMA TODA LA OSCURIDAD!-

Los Tentáculos se Absorben en el Cuerpo de Kurosen, cuando es Absorbida, los Daños que Sufrió Desaparecieron y se Eleva como si Nunca Hubiera sido Tocado, Ríe Sonoramente y ve a los Rangers con Burla.

-Nunca Creí que la Oscuridad Misma me Concedería su Poder, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan y Paúl, he Alcanzado la Perfecta Inmortalidad, ya no Pueden Vencerme-

-¿Todavía no Peleamos y ya Sacas Conclusiones?- Iris Divertida

-Bien, ¡Que así Sea!- se Lanza contra los Rangers

-Aqui Viene, ¡Esto sera una Locura!- Ash Sonriendo Emocionado

Kurosen ya Cerca de Ellos bloquean su Golpe con sus Armas y Logran Empujarlo y no Siente algun Daño.

-Lo sabia, Hay un Kurosen, alrededor del Propio Kurosen- Paúl Serio

-Ya veo, así que ya lo Vistes, Adquirir el Ojo de Yveltal te Hizo ver a mi Sombra que Existe en el Mundo Invisible del Limbo- Kurosen

El Dios Oscuro ataca a los Rangers y Ash Bloquea sus Ataques y lo Patea en la Cara, Dawn se Monto en su Espalda y el Clavo una Flecha en la Columna, y lo Inmoviliza, cuando Iris le aparece en un Costado, Convierte su Mano en la Punta de un Lucero de Alba y lo Golpea, Brock y Cilan se Agachan y lanzan un Golpe Combinado con sus Armas, Paúl lo Golpea con su Espada con una Gran Velocidad desde varios lados, Junta Palmas y Fragmentos de Tierra se Juntan en el Cielo Formando un Pequeño Planeta de Tierra pura.

-¡Devastación Planetaria!- Paúl

El Platinoide Cae en Dirección a Kurosen e Impacta contra el y se Deshace.

-_"Es Increíble, ¿Como es que Estos Gusanos Agonizantes obtuvieron Semejante Poder, y Tan Rápido? No, a estas Alturas ya no Importa"-_ Kurosen mientras Lucha, se Eleva y Hace un Sello- ¡Sabiduría, Sombras del Laverno!-

Truenos Negros caen en Dirección a los Rangers, pero los Esquivan, y se Preparan para Atacar.

Ash lo Ataca de Costados con sus Espadas y Logro que no se fijara en los Demás, Dawn Lanza un Kunai con un Papel Atado y cerca de la Cara de Kurosen, Explota y lo Mando al Suelo, Brock lanzo un Golpe Combinado con su Mazo y Martillo, Iris junto su Uni-Rayo con Ondas de Energía de sus Dagas, Cilan lo Golpea con Latigazos y lo Atrae para Golpearlo como una pelota de Beisball, Paúl lo Intercepta en el Aire y lo Corta con su Espada, y Empieza a Sentir Daños, y para Poner más Sal en la Herida...

Combinan sus Ataques más Fuertes, y los Lanzan Contra el Ser Alfa, el Cual aunque Ileso de la Batalla cae Inconsciente, cuando los Rangers iban a Atacar, fueron Golpeados por Karnak, pero los Rangers/Jinchurikis y el Ranger Maligno, aun estan de Pie.

-Así que ustedes deben ser Muy Poderosos, Sus Cráneos serán Perfectos Para mi Armadura, pero, Ustedes no son lo que Busco, aun, Pero Peleare con Ustedes un Rato, así me Divertire más que con Esos Animales Parlanchines y los Pecados Capitales, Muestrenme lo que Pueden Hacer-

Los Rangers se lanzan contra Karnak, quien no les Tiene Miedo, pero no los Subestima, los Rangers, Dawn le Dispara Flechas al General de Seik, quien las Bloquea con sus Hachas, y Trata de golpearla, pero Falla y es Alcanzado por un Torrente de Agua pero Karnak lo Bloquea, Cilan y Brock lo Golpean con sus Armas y Puños al Mismo Tiempo en el Rostro, logrando hacerlo Retroceder, con sus Hachas Bloquea a Paúl, pero lo veia Venir y Salto Retrocediendo y le Lanza las Llamas Negras, Ash y Dawn se Juntan y Hacen Algo.

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo Tormenta: Vendaval Rasen Rai/Mizu Shuriken/Kunai!- Ash y Dawn Combianan sus Técnicas en Varios Rai Shurikens con Filos de Kunai de Agua, Karnak recibe Daño de Algunos, pero Bloquea Otros, pero no evitar sentir un Poco de Dolor

-Me Sorprenden, pero no sera Suficiente si Quieren Detener a Lord Seik, al menos cuando Libere Todo su Poder, Esto debo Verlo, sera Divertido- Karnak se Retira y ven que el Auto proclamado Dios, se Levanta

-¡Ya Basta! Ahora ya No Podran Detenerme, Ni Hoy, ni Nunca-

-¿Que Planeas hacernos?- Dawn Sonriendo

Kurosen pasa a una Forma Gigante, la cual los iba a Golpear con su Bastón, pero Llegaron los Zords.

-Bueno, ¡Hora de los Zords!- Ash

Saltan a los Zords y se preparan para la Máxima Batalla, los Zords de Kalos Atacan con "Fuego Místico", "Energibola" e "Impactrueno", lo cual no causo Mucho, iba a Golpearlos, aunque el Zord Feraligatr lo Atrapa con "Triturar" y el Zord Sawk lo Atrapa con "Combate Cercano", los Zords Empoleon y Glawmeow lo Retienen para Evitar que interfiera en la Combinación.

Forman al Máximo Arceus Megazord, pero en Lugar del Zord Feraligatr esta un Zord Yveltal, Cuya Cola toma Forma de Espada y Cabeza como un Cañón de Energía.

-¿Están Listos?- Ash

-¡Estamos Listos!- Todos, incluso Paúl

Empieza una Batalla Titanica, Kurosen lo Ataca con Jutsus y con su Bastón, pero el Megazord lo Bloquea y lo Ataca.

-¡No Pueden Escapar!- Kurosen Lanzandoles Rayos

El Megazord se Tira de lado y Dispara su Cañón dándole de lleno en Todo el cuerpo, se Eleva y los Rangers hacen lo Mismo, Cuando Paúl ve con el Ojo, ve que Ahora Kurosen ya no se Toma esto como un Juego.

-Tengamos Cuidado, ahora Tiene, ¡4 Sombras! Esto ya es muy Serio- Paúl

Las Sombras van Contra el Megazord, pero llegan el Megazord Poder Aural, y Derriba a Dos y se encarga de las Otras Dos, las que están en el Suelo, los Dark Rangers las Atacan, Mientras los Demás Atacan al Real, los PokeRangers lo Atacan sin Ceder Fuerza, Kurosen intenta Dañarlos, pero los Esfuerzos son Inútiles, Vuela Lejos de los Rangers, pero estos lo Siguen, No encuentran Nada.

-Cuidado, tengo un Mal Presentimiento- Ash

Kurosen Desciende Apareciendo de la Nada y Trata de Golpear el Megazord, pero lo Esquivan y lo Golpean con la Espada, Kurosen aun Trata de Derribarlos con Golpes y Tiros, pero Fallan, en Cambio los Rangers Aciertan los Disparos y Golpes, Kurosen se Ríe y ve a los Rangers.

-¡No puedo Contenerme Más!-

Desaparece y los Rangers lo Buscan por Cielos

-¿A donde se Fue?- Dawn

-Puede estar donde Sea- Iris

Brock piensa eso y Recordó que se Hizo Despareció, no se Movió, se Hizo Invisible, y no se Movió ni un Centímetro.

-¡Esta Detrás de Nosotros!- Brock dando una Patada

La Patada dio un Gran Golpe y lo Derribo, Paúl Concentra Energía en el Cañón y le Dispara, Derriban a Kurosen, y Las Sombras se Destruyen, y Todos los Rangers Salen del Megazord, el Ser Alfa en su Tamaño Normal lo Ve con Odio y Rabia, Inicia una Nueva Pelea y los Rangers también se Lanzan, Ash, Paúl, N y Ash Aural lo Atacan por los Lados y lo dejan Herido, Dawn, Georgia y Misty, usan Ataques a Distancia y lo Derriban Nuevamente, Brock, Trip, Cilan, Harley y Gary lo Atacan y le Causan Daños, Iris, Ursula y Burgundy usan "Pulso Dragón", "Hidrobomba" y "Tormenta de Hojas" Atrapandolo en un Vendaval de Ataques, luego, los Rangers/Jinchurikis y Paúl hacen lo Suyo.

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo del Rayo: Super Rasen Rai Shuriken!- Ash

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo del Agua: Tsunami Mizu Kunai!- Dawn

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo de Roca: Avalancha Ascendente!- Brock

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo de Dragón: Control de Tormenta Llamarada!-

-¡Sabiduría, Estilo de Planta: Bosque Solar!- Cilan

-¡Sabuduria, Estilo Infernal: Llamas de las Profundidades!- Paúl

Ash Crea una versión más Grande del Rasen Rai Shuriken y lo Lanza contra Kurosen.

Dawn lanza un Torrente de Demasiados Kunais Hechos de Agua y Crea un Tsunami Afilado de Ellos.

Brock Golpea el Suelo y salen Rocas Disparadas como Cohetes.

Iris escupe Fuego Azul con la Forma de un Haxorus y también lo Expulsa de sus Manos Disparando las Llamas.

Cilan golpea en Suelo con su Bastón y Lianas Amarillas Brillantes Surgen del Suelo y avanzan contra Kurosen.

Paúl Expulsa Fuego Negro de su Cuerpo y lo Concentra en su Espada, la Blande y una Gran Onda de Fuego Negro se Dispara.

Kurosen crea una Esfera Negra Alrededor de su Cuerpo como un Escudo, las Técnicas Impactan y Agrietan Profundamente el Escudo para el Asombro del Alfa, lo Atraviesan y Derriban.

-Esto... Es absolutamente Imposible- Kurosen Asombrado aunque Luego ve con Inmenso Odio a los Rangers y solto un Grito de Furia, Enterro su Mano en la Tierra y Alza su mano, pone sus Manos como un Aplauso- ¡Desvastación Planetaria!- Forma un Planetoide de Fragmentos de Roca, solo que Más Grande que el de Paúl y Flota Detras de su Planetoide

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Dark Rangers (Drew se Niega a ser Atendido hasta que Acabe la Guerra, aunque aun Puede Pelear) y Poder Aural se Juntan, Ash Libera su Forma Energética de Raikachu, con Todos Adentro, Raikachu Forma la "Gran Bomba de la PokeBestias con Colas", Dawn, Brock, Iris y Cilan usan el "Multi-Clones de Sombras" y los Clones desde fuera de la PokeBestia Mandan la Energía de las Suyas, Paúl usa sus Llamas Infernales y las Dirige al Ataque, Los Rangers Poder Aural Dirigen la Energía de sus Auras a la Bomba, los Dark Rangers Dirigen su Energía y Potencian más, junto a los Demás PokeRangers, Disparan con Todo lo que Tienen y dan Contra el Objetivo a Dar, Empujando el Planetoide Fuera del Mundo Pokemon junto a Kurosen, quien no Evita el Impacto Feroz.

-Yo... ¡Yo que soy el Nuevo Ser Alfa! ¡¿Como Pude... Perder y Caer ante estos Gusanos?!- se Pregunta Mientras Explota

La forma de Energía de Raikachu desaparece, pero aun no Bajan su Guardia, Kurosen cae contra el Suelo como un Cometa, se Levanta con Demasiada Dificultad, viéndolos con Furia Ciega.

Iba a Lanzar Otro Jutsu cuando siente Algo que Quiere Salir de El, algo que Tiene a los Rangers Preocupados, pero Escuchan la Voz de una Sombra muy Familiar.

-¿Creias que Podias Hacer en Poco Tiempo el Trabajo que me Tomo Hacer con esa Estupida Inutil de Karone en Años?-

-¿Que... Eres... Tú?- Kurosen Sintiendo un Dolor de los Mil Demonios

-La Sombra que Quedo de Ella...- Suspenso- Astronema-

-¿As... As... As... Astronema?- Kurosen Aterrado

Todos están Asustados, escucharon de Astronema y sus Maldades, pero no Creyeron que Siquiera su Sombra habia Sobrevivido a su Destrucción, la Sombra Entra en Kurosen y le Provoca Algo.

-¿Que me... Haces?-

-Simple, Liberando a quien Tienes Sellado, al Dios de la Oscuridad... Ecliptal-

-¿E... Eclip... Tal?-

Los Rangers se Aterran ya que ese es el Hermano Corrupto de Arceus, esa Sombra debe ser Algo Creado por El, Kurosen solo Puede Gritar de Dolor, Elevarse y Explotar, Cuando Exploto, Aparece un Ser que Origino el Mismo Infierno, un Arceus Negro, con una Mirada de Frialdad Inexistente, las Partes Doradas son Plateadas, como si no Fuera Mucho, se ve un Aura Maligna en Todo su Cuerpo.

-Es...- Cilan asustado

-Si, lo es- Brock intentando no Mostrar su Miedo

-¡Ecliptal!- Ash y Paúl

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers no Tienen tiempo que Perder, aunque Kurosen este Practicamente Acabado, se libero de su Sellado, una Maligna Entidad, un Dios, pero no deben vacilar, de lo Contrario, sera el Fin de la Luz._


	47. Ecliptal, el Dios Violento

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 47

El Amanecer del Mañana

Ecliptal, el Dios Violento

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: los Rangers viendo a Ecliptal Flotando frente al Sol, quien lo Volvía Negro y su Aura Maligna se Manifestaba sin Parar, y todo Era un Caos por Todas Partes._**

_Los Rangers ahora se Enfrentan a un Dios, nada de lo que Enfrentaron se Compara a Eso, ya que Cada Movimiento, cada Pensamiento y cada Estrategia es Primordial, ya que un descuido Sera el Fin de Todo._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Ciudad Nueva Tork...**

Los Rangers miraban al Dios Oscuro, que no tenia Expresión ni Emoción.

-Ecliptan- Misty- Así que, ¿Este es el Hermano de Arceus?-

El ser de la Oscuridad ve a los Rangers, uno por Uno, cuando se detiene en Dos, Ash y Paúl, ambos tenian una Mirada de Enojo al ver que Apareció algo Peor en Poco Tiempo.

-Esos Dos- Ecliptal con una Voz Profunda, pero Calmada- Arceus, y Yo. No, Ashtem y Paulnes-

-Te Equivocas Padre, ellos Dos son Ash y Paúl, los Actuales Recipientes de la Reencarnación- la Sombra de Astronema desde su Pecho

-¿Que... Eres Tú?- Georgia

-Soy una Hija de mi Padre, Ecliptal-

-¿De que estas Hablando?- Paúl

-Ni siquiera Arceus sabe esto, el No sabe que he Estado en Karone, Trabajando para Revivirlo, incluso por mis Propios Medios-

-¿Que?- Iris confundida

-Oh Cierto, ya que van a Morir, es Mejor que les Explique Todo, yo Nací de la Ultima onza de Poder de Padre, antes que Arceus, Mis Primos y Hermano, a quienes Odio, lo Sellaran, durante un Tiempo he Vagado por el Multiverso, Tiempo y Espacio, Alimentándolo de Caos, Discordia, Agonía y Más, eso hacia que Padre tuviera más Energía para debilitar el Sello, aunque Padre no estaba, Tome nota de Todo y Configure la Historia de los Rangers a como me Diera la Gana, Alimente el Fuego de los Celos de Ivan Ooze hacia Zordon, Hasta que lo Convertí en un Incendio de Odio, Susurre a Odios de Dark Espectro y le Hice Creer que me Habia Creado, Aunque antes de Eso segui haciéndolo con Lord Zeed, Rita Repulsa, King Mondo, Divatox, me Converti en lo que era traves de Karone, quien me Alegro de que esa Inutil se Muriera, ¡Gracias Yubel Vladimir Kwan!, aunque Segui con Escorpius y Trakeena, Banshera, Alimente el Odio de Ransik, el Amo Org, Explote la Vanidad e Ingenuidad del Idiota de Lothor, use el Genio de Mesogog, la Magia de Octomus, el Poder de Flurius, Moltor, Kamdor y Mig, el Espíritu de Guerra de Dai Shi y su Ejercito, Inteligencia de Venjix, Rencor del Maestro Xandred, Tente a Mavro, Algo del Poder de Lord Drago, el Deseo de Venganza de Gaiark y su Emperador Darkseid, hasta llegar a Ustedes, con un Susurro uní a la Alianza, Fije al Youkai a su Mundo, Libere el Submundo, Todo lo que han hecho al Final, fue Para llegar Hasta Aquí, en este Momento-

-La Historia, las Tradiciones, el Legado de los Power Rangers, Tú...- Misty indignada

-Recuerda Waterflower, para eso fue por lo que yo Nací-

Ash la ve con Rabia ya que el Toma que el Manipular sus Vidas, las Decisiones, la Historia, es un Insulto a Todo.

-Jajajajajaja, Ash, Importa un Comino que tan Furioso estés conmigo, era Inevitable, ¿No es así Querido Padre?- ve que a Ecliptal se le Escapan Lagrimas Traicioneras- Oh es Verdad, estuviste Sellado por Milenios, Demasiados en Realidad, ¿Recordaste las Caras de la Familia, de tu Sobrino y de tu Hijo Mayor? Pero son tus Enemigos, los que te Sellaron y te Robaron el Poder, ¿No es así?-

-Si, así es- La Tierra comienza a Temblar por la Furia de Ecliptal, aunque aun Llore, en su Mirada se nota Odio Incontrolable- Los... Odio... Ashtem, Paulnes, ¡Me Pertenecen! ¡Es hora de que recupere Todo mi Poder!- La Oscuridad se Junta en Ecliptal y Es Absorbida

-¡Prepárense!- Cilan

-Esto sera Demencial, no Paro de Sudar, Este Poder es de Otro Multiverso- Ash algo Nervioso

-Ash- Dawn con una Mano en su Hombro- Lo Venceremos, Como Siempre lo hemos Hecho, Hagamoslo-

Se Lanzan contra el Dios y este los Esperaba, los Repelió con un Aura Explosiva y los Ataca con "Bola Sombra", lo Evaden pero ven que el Alcanza de su Puntería y su Poder es...

-Eso es Ridículamente Absurdo- Barry viendo que eso Destruyo un Valle a 500 Km de la Ciudad

Ecliptal se lanza contra Ellos, quienes logran Evadir el Golpe, Ash Aural junto a N lo ataca por Detras usando "Llama Sagrada" y "Llama Fusión", aunque Resistió y los Embistió, cuando Serena Aural y Gary intentaron usan "Pulso Oscuro" con "Viento de Hada", son Detenidos por un Temblor y ven que el Dios Oscuro Hace que se Parta la Tierra a su alrededor, y se Acumula en el Cielo.

-Muy Bien, ya se donde Va Esto- Gary- Preparemos el Cañón antes de que eso nos Caiga encima-

-Buena Idea- Misty

Armaron el Cañón Aural Astral y logran Destruir el Planetoide, aunque no vieron que Todos fueron Transportados Dentro de un Lugar Tan Caliente, que estaban en una Gran Isleta de Roca Volcánica Rodeada de Lava Hirviendo.

-¿Que...?- Ash Fuerza Pokemon al Darse cuenta de Donde están, Ecliptal Aparece y un Geiser de Lava aparece entre los Rangers- ¡Doble Que!-

-El Poder de Padre es no Tiene Limites, Ustedes están a un Nivel Absolutamente Inferior al Nuestro- Astronema Riéndose

Los Dark Rangers se Lanzan contra Ecliptal y no Dudan en Atacar, cuando Harley lo Ataco con su Guadaña un Golpe de la Sombra lo Repelió, Burgundy usa su Lanza y usa "Astadrenaje" aunque fue Inútil, Ecliptal solo se Transporto a su Lado y la Ataca con "Garra de Sombras", Georgia y Ursula usaron un Combo de "Aqua Jet" y "Ventisca", resultando un Aqua Jet de Hielo, pero en un Volcán no fue tan Buena Idea, May Aprovecha que esta en su Elemento sube a Estalactitas y Carga de Calor su Espada, Junto a Drew quien aun Herido, Sigue Luchando, saltan hacia Ecliptal, pero no Causaron Mucho.

-Ni pensar en Sellarlo, conseguir que Este Expuesto ya seria Toda una Hazaña- Drew Preocupado

-Cierto, que Quede Expuesto sera lo más Complicado- May

Los Transporta De nuevo a Todos y ahora de un Volcán, Pasan a un Desierto, Ecliptal no Duda en Atacarlos De nuevo, pero esta vez son los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Serena lo Ataca con su Magia, Aprovechando una Posible Ventaja, parece que Cada viaje gasta una Porción Considerable de Energía, Clemont usa su Fuerza de Chesnaugt para Golpearlo muy Fuerte, Bonnie lo Ataca con sus Ataques Eléctricos y Korrina lo Ataca mientras Evade con la Ayuda de su Agilidad en el Patinaje, aparentemente resultan Muy Lentamente, Ecliptal Gira y los Derriba para que no Sigan Atacando.

-Esta Perdiendo Resistencia- Barry

-Tal vez tengamos una Oportunidad- Stephan

-Solo hay que analizar bien sus Movimientos, para Darle un Golpe Directo y que Ellos puedan Sellarlo- Zoey Analizando sus Movidas

Ya cansándose del Calor del Volcán y Luego del Desierto, Nuevamente Cambia el Entorno a uno Congelado, el Circulo Polar.

-Debe estar Gastando Mucha Energía con Cada Viaje- Ash

Zoey se le Acerca y le dice lo que Descubrió, Ash ahora tiene Muy Claro lo que Deben Hacer, les Indica que se Vayan lejos ya que esto puede Ser Arriesgado, Crean Clones que los Guían a un Punto donde no Podrán Herirlos, de Momento.

-¡Ahora!- Ash Lanzándose, Junto a los Demás Jinchirikis y Paúl

Combinan sus Ataques en uno Solo, causando una Gran Explosión, pero antes de Recomponerse, Ecliptal los Golpea y los Pega a un Muro de Hielo, antes de que Puedan hacer Algo, una Mano Gigante de Hielo se Dirige a Ellos.

**En el Punto Distante...**

-Ahora que Sabemos que Hacer ¿Como lo Dejamos Expuesto?- Drew apoyado en May y Harley a los Clones

-Ya Pensaremos en...- El Clon de Ash se Deshace junto a los Demás

-¡Desapararecieron!- Bonnie

-Sacrenblu, que Groseros- Burgundy Enojada

-No- Conner- Algo debió pasarles para que les sea Imposible Mantener a los Clones-

-El es Ranger Veterano, tiene Experiencia- Gary

Drew salta hacia un Punto Alto para ver a sus Amigos y ve que es Cierto, están Atrapados en una Prisión Compacta de Hielo, sin Poder ni Moverse.

-Ahora Acabemos con Ellos- Astronema

Cuando iba a usar "Sentencia", una Bola de Arena a Alta Velocidad los Detiene y ven a Drew Apoyándose en su Espada.

-No se te Permite... ¡No se Te Permite Tocarlos!-

Los Rangers Atrapados ven que sus Amigos están llegando Allí, Queriendo Luchar a Pesar de que saben que no Pueden Ganar, y Tal vez Vayan a Morir.

-_"A-Amigos"-_ Ash Tratando de Romper el Hielo, Junto a los Demás

-"_Llamas Infernales"-_ Paúl usa las Llamas Para Intentar Derretir el Hielo

-_"Escapar de Allí, va a Tomar Tiempo, tenemos que darles todo el Tiempo Imposible"-_ Piensa Conner

-Tenemos que Enfrentarlos- Georgia

-¿Y como? No nos Queda Energía- Harley

-De hecho Puedo Ayudar con eso, Puedo prestarles, Algo de Chakra- Serena

-Vamos, esta es nuestra Batalla Final- Ursula

-No, esta no es, Nuestra Batalla Final-

-_"Lo sabia, Drew no se anticipa a su Muerte"-_ Misty Aliviada

-Esta es... ¡Nuestra Penitencia Final!- Declara el Ranger Desierto

-_"¿Que que?"-_

-¡Vamos!- Drew y Conner

Todos lanzan sus Ataques contra su Oponente, quien aun esta Inmovil, pero la Sombra Toma Control de la situación.

-Morirán y Ya no les queda Poder, ¿Que Van a Hacer? Jajajajajajaja, NADA, porque solamente Son Gusanos que Nunca Lograron Nada en sus Vidas, que Solo saben Perder y Cometer Errores- Astronema Mientras Lucha

-Tienes Razón, no hemos hecho más que, Fracasar Una y Otra Vez- Ursula Esquivando y Bloqueando Disparos

-Somos Culpables de Muchos, No, Muchísimos Errores- Harley Tratando de Atinar un Golpe con su Guadaña

-Nos permitimos Caer a la Oscuridad, por Nuestros Propios Deseos Egoístas- Georgia usando Ataques de Hielo

-Nunca hemos podido Tomar el Camino Correcto- Burgundy Tratando de Inmovilizarla con su Lanza

-Pero, Gracias a la Generosidad de Quienes Creen en Nosotros- Drew Pensando en Exodus y en May- Encontramos un, Diminuto Atisbo de Luz, es Algo Tan Pequeño, que Alguien como Tú, No Puede Ni siquiera Verlo, Pero para nosotros, el Algo que Debemos Proteger, ¡Aunque Vayamos a Morir en el Intento!- atacando a Ecliptal con su Espada, mientras Esta Inmóvil

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿No lo entienden? ¡Van a Morir!-

-Hasta un Reloj Roto acierta 2 Veces al Día- Conner Atacando con "Rayo de Hielo"

Los Rangers Atacan a Ecliptal de sus Propias Maneras, las Serenas usan Flechas y Hechizos, Bonnie y Gary no Dejan de Golpearlo con Todo a su Alcance, Trip y Pikachu no Ceden al usar sus Ataques, Los Clemont usan Disparos para Evitar Daños a Escasa Distancia, Barry lo Ataca sin Dudar con "Hidro Cañón", Stephan lo Ataca sin Detenerse con "Combate Cercano" y N y Zoey no Desisten con "Lanzallamas" y "Onda de Choque", son Repelidos por una Explosión de Aura, Justo Antes de que los Rangers/Jinchurikis y el Ranger Maligno se Liberen.

-¡SI!-

-Así que se Liberaron, no Importa, Padre-

-Si- Ecliptal Usa Más Energía

Llevando a Todos a Otra Dimensión, Donde Parece un Desierto, el Suelo es Pequeñas Pirámides y Todos Caen Bruscamente al Suelo, incluyendo a Ecliptal.

-Aquí la Gravedad es Super Pesada- Paúl

-Como me Pesa el Cuerpo- Brock

-No me... Puedo Mover- Ash

Conner ve que Ecliptal esta en es Suelo, tratando de Recuperar Aliento.

-_"Pero También parece que gasto Mucha Energía"-_

-¿Estas Bien Padre? Acabemos con Ellos Rápido y luego nos Iremos de Esta Dimensión-

El Dios Oscuro ve con Ojos Rojos a los Rangers, quienes están Inmóviles ante esa Amenaza, cuando los Dispara, una Luz Blanca Salio de la Nada y Protegió a Todos, la Luz tomo Forma y se vio que Tomo la Forma De N, todos están boquiabiertos ya que N había Muerto frente a Ellos, camina con Normalidad a los Rangers y le da a Ash una Luz.

-Recuerda Amigo, Son las Luces que Iluminaran al Futuro- N Desapareciendo- No sientas Lastima, por Alguien así de Culpable, Merecía esto y Más, tendré la Paz, que no pude Encontrar en Vida, te... Agradezco a ti, y a Todos, por ser Mis Amigos- Desaparece por Completo

Los Rangers ven Sonriendo las Luces que Eran N, pero Astronema solo se Ríe con Vil Burla y Frialdad.

-¿Porque tanta Alegría? Solo apresuran lo Inevitable, ¡Son Unos Tontos!-

-No... Te Rías... ¡De Nuestro Amigo!- Ash Abre los Ojos Violentamente Rápido y Ve que se Volvieron Negros con la Iris y Pupila Blanca.

Todos son Atrapados en una Espiral y Enviados a una Dimensión Demasiado Remota.

-¿Que? ¡Imposible! ¡Los Rangers son una Plaga Hasta el Ultimo Segundo!- Bramo Astronema

-¡Somos Persistentes, no Moriremos sin Proteger a los que Amamos!- Ash

Todos los Rangers se Levantan, apoyando al Jinchuriki del 5 Colas, Nadie Retrocederá, Ni se Rendirá, Todos van a Prevalecer hasta que No Puedan ni estar de Pie.

-Ustedes me Enferman, Padre tendremos que...-

-Mio- Ecliptal dejando confundida a Astronema- Ese Podes es Mio... ¡Mi Poder!- Sufre una Transformación y hace que Todos estén Alerta- ¡¿Quien Dijo que Podías Usarlo?!-

-¡NO! ¡Padre!- Astronema Aterrada-_ "Creo que uso Demasiado Poder, esta empezando a Perder la Cabeza"-_

-¡No Permitiré que se Hagan más Tonterías! ¡CON MI PODER!- Tomo la Forma de un Gorila Acorazado, con un Ojo Rojo en la Frente

Todos estan Preparados para los Ataques que Vengan, Ecliptal de Sus manos se Extienden unos Tentáculos de Energía y Tratan de Atacar a los Rangers, todos los Evaden y usan los Megazords para una Batalla más Justa, El Máximo Arceus Megazord estaba Sobrevolando el Terreno.

-Ahora debemos Atacarlo con Cada Gota de Fuerza que nos Quede- Indica Ash

El Megazord Poder Aural usa su Láser-Beedrill para Distraerlo, cuando no Presto atención por un Momento, no vio que el Megazord Oscuro uso "Hiperrayo" y lo Dejo más Dañado de lo Normal, los PokeRangers no Evitaron seguir Atacando a Distancia, cuando Algo sale de la Espalda de Ecliptal, ven que son los Rostros de las PokeBestias de Una y Cuatro Colas, Piensan que si los Destruyen, lo Debilitaran, Disparan con todo lo que Tienen en el Momento, el Rostro de Woodsage se Desintegra, pero el Ser Oscuro no Deja de Dar Pelea, salta hacia los Rangers y Ataca al Dark Megazord y lo Daño a tal Grado que se deshizo, los Rangers Poder Aural Atacan el rostro de Emplup, y logran que se debilite más, pero Corrieron el Riesgo al hacer que Ecliptal los Atacara sin Piedad y los Derrotara, cuando los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon vieron bien, aun quedan 3 Rostros; Jedox, Haxxew y Raikachu, atacan el de Jedox con la Espada y casi son Derribados, cuando se Reincorporan, Disparan a los Dos rostros que Quedan y Debilitan a Ecliptal, cuando esta Muy Débil, se Eleva y se Envolvió en alguna especie de Bola Negra, los Rangers Salen del Megazord y ven que Ecliptal Retomo su Forma Normal y se Levanta.

-¿Estas Bien? ¿Padre?- Astronema es Ignorada por Completo por su Creador- _"Ya no Puede Oírme, Nunca pensé que, lo vería Así"-_ Piensa Preocupada

-El Poder debe Unificarse, ¡El Poder... Debe Unificarse!-

La Bola Negra comienza a caer, los Rangers no necesitan ser genios para saber que eso es Malo, su Tamaño es Colosal, lo que Quiere Decir que si Impacta, Todos estarán Acabados.

-¡Ahora ya no pueden hacer Nada! Este es... ¡SU CAMINO FINAL! Y es el Fin, ¡DE LA HISTORIA Y EL LEGADO DE LOS POWER RANGERS!- Declara Astronema

-_"Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Dark Rangers, Rangers Poder Aural, ¿Acaso Seguirán el Camino que Dice Astronema?"-_ Exodus en sus Mentes

Drew Niega con la Cabeza- En Absoluto-

-¡Claro que NO!- Misty Preparando su Hacha

Ash ve con Ira a la Sombra que Solía ser la Pesadilla de los Rangers.

-La Historia y El Legado de los Power Rangers... Es algo Súper Serio con una Muy Larga Existencia, la Definieron los Rangers Quienes Vivieron y Murieron, ¡No es Algo que Puedan Manipular a su Antojo! ¡No dejare que Termine Así! Vamos a Proteger ¡La Historia y el Legado de los Power Rangers!- Ash poniendo es en Guardia con sus Dos Espadas

-¡ESTÚPIDOS RANGERS! ¡DA IGUAL TODO LO QUE AÚLLEN, SU DESTINO ESTA ASEGURADO, DEBEN MORIR!- Bramo Astronema

-¡Tu Eres la que va a Morir!- Declaran Todos, Antes de Lanzarse y Atacar

Ecliptal los ve- ¡AHORA DESAPAREZCAN!- Ordena antes de Lanzarse contra Ellos

Todos los Rangers Rodean a su Enemigo antes de que los Ataque, pero deben Apurarse, el Tiempo Apremia, ya que esa Esfera aun Cae y el Tiempo es Vida, Literalmente, Ash Aural y Misty dan un Comienzo Explosivo al Combinar "Llama Sagrada" con "Hiperrayo", Ecliptal lo iba a Bloquear pero Drew y May le Clavan las Espadas por la Espalda logrando llamarle su Atención, cuando Impacto el Ataque Combinado, los Dos fueron Alejados por Ursula, Cuando al Dios se Recupero del Impacto, ve a Georgia y Harley Usando "Carámbano" y "Cañón Aguja", Zoey los Acompaña con "Bola Sombra", Stephan y Barry los Impulsan con "Golpe Karate" y "Ala de Acero", no Evito los Golpes, cuando Ataco usando "Sombra Vil", Serena uso su Magia para Crear una Barrera de Luz, Clemont, Clemont Aural y Bonnie usan, "Roca Afilada", "Carga Parabólica" e "Impactrueno", Gary, Conner y Trip usan un Triple combo de "Pulso Oscuro", "Hidro-Cañón" y "Rayo Solar" logrando Dañarlo más, N, Serena Aural y Korrina Rematan la Defensa con "Trueno Fusión", "Fuerza Lunar" y "Aura Esfera", Ash y Dawn saltan y usan "Atactrueno" e "Hidrobomba", Brock usa "Lanzarocas", Iris "Aliento de Dragón", Cilan "Hojas Navaja" y Paúl "Bola Sombra", cuando esta Demasiado Débil, el Sello ya tiene el Poder Más que Necesario.

Ecliptal solo usa las Sombras y causa que Estacas Solidas Móviles intenten Atacar a los Rangers, quienes por Distintos Medios Evaden los Ataques, ya sea Flotando, Corriendo, Patinando, Etc. Cuando ya se dan cuenta de que no pueden Seguir Perdiendo el Tiempo, se Lanzan contra Ecliptal, los Rangers/Jinchurikis atacan por la Derecha, donde Ecliptal Crea un Campo, Paúl aparece y da Espadazos por la Izquierda, cuando los iba a Atacar, los Rangers Poder Aural Aparecen desde Arriba con sus Armas y crea Otro Campo para Evitarlo, los Dark Rangers salen por Detrás y lo Atacan por la Espalda, y Otro campo les Impide acercarse Más, cuando pensó que ya se les Acabaron las Opciones, el Resto de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon sale por Debajo y Todos los Campos se Rompen ya que no le Quedan ya Ninguna Fuerza.

-_"Im... Imposible-_ Piensa viendo las Marcas de las Manos de Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan y Paúl Acercándose a El-_ "¡El Padre de Todo el Poder! ¡¿PERDER CONTRA ESTOS CACHORROS?!"-_ Piensa Furioso, cuando Siente Todos los Golpes dándole de Lleno en Todo el Cuerpo.

Arceus desde el Limbo los ve y Recordó cuando Fue "Traicionado", hasta que Ash, Dawn y Brock le Mostraron su generosidad, en Esos Momentos, Odiaba a los Humanos.

_-"Pero Ahora... Quiero a los Humanos"-_ Piensa Sonriendo

Los Rangers se Separan y ven que el Ranger Maligno y los Jinchurikis Volvieron a sus Formas Normales, pero no se Separaron de Ecliptal.

-Y ¿Ahora Que?- May confundida

-Dijeron algo de un Sello- Misty

Cuando ven con Más Claridad, ven que los 6 están Sellando a Ecliptal, pero Tardan un Poco.

Las Marcas en sus Manos Desaparecen y ven que los 6 están Sincronizados.

-¡Seis Sendas!- Los 6 Al mismo Tiempo- ¡Devastación Planetaria!-

La Esfera Desapareció y los Fragmentos de Tierra están Sellando a Ecliptal, junto a su Creación, los Ojos del Pokemon Dios Oscuro se Ponen como un Eclipse Solar, mientras que Astronema ve que Todos sus Planes que Hizo por demasiado Tiempo y con Mucha Paciencia... Fueron Arruinados por Unos Rangers que eran Nuevos, sin Experiencia y aun Aprendices.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grita Astronema siendo Sellada

El Dios Oscuro antes de quedar Atrapado en el Sello, las PokeBestias se Liberan y Aterrizan cerca de los Rangers, junto a un Kurosen aparentemente Inconsciente.

-Se tomaron su Tiempo, pero Gracias- Raikachu

-Si- Haxxew

-Parece que están Listos para Festejar pero, ¿Como volvemos a Casa?- Misty

-Buena Pregunta- Paúl

-Tranquilos- Interviene Raikachu- Podemos usar el Poder de Arceus Para...- Todos son llevados a la Dimensión de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon y ven a Arceus junto a las Vidas Pasadas, y Todos los Aliados que Hicieron los Rangers, incluyendo Sus Familias- Llevarnos a Casa-

Ven a su Mentor como si fuera un Fantasma, pero Sienten que Arceus Aun esta en el Limbo.

-Cuando estaban en el Limbo, tome Algo de sus Chakras, Energía Morfica y Auras, para poder Materializarme en el Mundo Real, era Necesario traerlos de Regreso, El Multiverso esta en deuda con Todos ustedes, Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Power Rangers Poder Aural y Power Rangers Oscuros, si hubiera Faltado aunque sea Uno Solo de Ustedes, nunca Hubieran Podido Enfrentar a mi Hermano, en Especial ustedes; Ash y Paúl, si no se Hubieran unido, Nunca podrian haber Enfrentado a Ecliptal y Mucho Menos Sellarlo, sé que nuestro N llego al Sacrificio, pero nada de lo que Hizo, Fue en Vano, ahora Podra Tener la Paz que el tanto Buscaba, Ahora, es Momento- Arceus

-¿De que?- Dawn

-De deshacer el Jutsu de Reanimación, puede que hayan Luchado Lado a Lado, Pero no Podemos Dejarlos indefinidamente- Arceus deshace El Jutsu

Los Cuerpos de Raikirama, Airi, Gerom, Gratnia y Geriken Brillan en un Destello Dorado, pero no se Desintegran.

-Lo que Hicieron que Arceus Cambiara cuando Fue Traicionado por Marcus,Continúen con Ello, Cuiden, Del Mundo- Geriken Desapareció

-Ya no nos Queda Nada por hacer, como dijo Geriken, les dejaremos el Resto a Ustedes- Gratnia Desaparece

-El Mundo del Futuro... Es más Brillante Ahora, que hay Gente Como Ustedes- Gerom antes de Desaparecer

Raikirama y Airi de acercan a Kurosen, quien los Veía, Estaba viviendo Otra vez, sus Últimos Momentos, Airi le Apunta en el Corazón con una Flecha Congelada, pero Raikirama la detiene.

-¿Porque?-

-No debemos Asesinarlo, ahora esta en el Limbo, pero Estara en el Otro lado Pronto, Creeme- Raikirama Sonriendo

-Compasivo, Comprensivo, Valiente y Justo, por eso Te Amo- Airi Sonriendo antes de Desaparecer

Raikirama se acerca a Kurosen y ve que esta Desapareciendo.

-¿Te... Vas?-

-Si, contigo- Raikirama Sonriendo

-Al Final... Mi sueño Fue Aplastado, y estaba... Conectado al Tuyo- Kurosen

-Te precipitaste Kurosen, no hay Razón para Perfeccionar Nuestros Sueños durante Nuestra Generación, lo que Debimos hacer Fue: Dejarles nuestros Sueños a Quienes vienen Detrás de Nosotros, eso es lo importante, de Cualquier modo Vamos a Morir, cuando nos Veamos en el Otro Lado, Beberemos Algo, como los Viejos Camaradas de Guerra que Fuimos- Raikirama aun Sonriendo

Kurosen sonríe y Muere, justo ahí, Raikirama Desapareció, justo cuando salio el Amanecer.

-Ash, El Día que la Alianza escogió Para Destruir y Conquistar Todo, ¿Sabes que Día habían Escogido?- Delia a su Hijo

El Ranger Amarillo esta haciendo memoria y cuando recordó un Día, fue en el que Inicio su Viaje por Todo el Mundo Pokemon, Cuando Conoció a Pikachu y cuando Inicio Todo.

-Mañana... ¡Es mi Cumpleaños!- Ash Recordandolo Sorprendido, ya que Con Todo lo que Pasaron se le Olvido Por Completo

-¿Que?- Los PokeRangers Sorprendidos ya que No lo sabían, aunque les Alivia que Sera Mañana ya que No tenían Nada

-Exacto Ash, iban a Comenzar con Pueblo Paleta, pero, ya que Están Vencidos, el Mundo Entero y el Multiverso, se Salvaron, N, te dio su Regalo, Su Fe- Arceus

Ash sonríe al ver que El Mundo se Salvo, ahora las Almas que Murieron en la Guerra, Descansaran en Paz, sus Esfuerzos Resultaron y ahora, se Cultivara un Futuro, donde Reinara la Paz.

**_Así, fue Como Acabo, la Guerra por El Mundo Pokemon, que Cobro Muchas Vidas, algunos se convirtieron en Luz y Desaparecieron, Otros por un Buen Mayor y algunos se Quedaron Atrás, Hicieron el Máximo Sacrificio, pero Nadie Olvidara este Día, como el Día en que la Paz Reinara, sus Diversas Emociones crearon Nuevas "Conexiones", y una vez más, empezaron a pasar las Paginas de la Historia Ranger y su Legado Eterno Continua._**

**Fin Del Capitulo...**

_Los Rangers Triunfaron en la Guerra, Todos sus Esfuerzos ya Dieron sus Frutos, estamos a 3 Capítulos del Final de Otro Fic, pero, No hay que Olvidar, que Ningún Bien, es Más Grande, que la Vida Misma, Ahora, hay un Asunto pendiente, desde el Principio De Todo._


	48. ¡Somos Amigos!

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 48

El Amanecer del Mañana

"¡Somos Amigos!"

**_Portada Tipo Cómic: Ash y Paúl Chocando sus Espadas en el Aire, Estando en el Valle del Fin, detrás de Ellos se ven Varias Versiones del Pasado de Ambos, Tras su respectivo Presente._**

_Aunque, una Pesadilla Termino, Otra que existe desde la Creación aun Esta Pendiente, esa Horrible Cadena No se Detendrá ante Nada, La Batalla del Destino, Acaba de Iniciar._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**_(N/A: antes de Leer, puede que haya Lenguaje inapropiado, pero no hago Nada sin Razón, así que lo uso para Que Paúl Exprese su Odio)_**

**Ciudad Nueva Tork****, Amanecer...**

Los Rangers estaban respirando Aliviados de que Acabara la Pesadilla, Arceus estaba en Medio de Ash y Paúl, quienes estaban a una Gran Distancia entre Si, pero se Escuchaban bien.

-Ahora... Debo Regresar al Limbo, pero, Antes de partir, por Ahora, Tengo que saber, Ash y Paúl, las Respuestas que me Dieron antes, ¿Cambiaron?-

Ash solo sonríe con Sinceridad- La Mía No, desde Siempre, me Importan mis Amigos-

-Bien-

-¡Ah! Antes de Partir, Arceus, ¿Puedes decirnos como Devolverles el Poder a los Rangers? No podemos Defender a Todo el Multiverso- Ash

\- Eso Cierto, Devolverles sus Poderes, es Extremadamente Facíl, con tu Chakra del 5 Colas, y el Ojo de Yveltal de Paúl, deben Cruzar sus Poderes a traves de sus Espadas como un Conducto y en Forma de una Lluvia de Chispas de Luz-

Ash solo se rasca la Nuca pensando que no Podia ser más Facil.

-Paúl-

-Si, Cooperare- Ash y los Demás Sonríen al ver que Paúl cambio- Pero... Antes de eso, Ejecutare a los Campeones de Todas las Regiones Mientras tenga este Poder-

-¡¿QUE?!-

Se sienten Como estupidos al Creer que él Cambio de Actitud, de un Cinico Destructor a Alguien al menos un Poco Amable, pero se Equivocaron, El aun Desea lo que Buscaba.

-Paúl... ¡¿Aun Quieres Destrucción?!- Ash Aural Incrédulo

-Lo que yo Quiero, no es de la Incumbencia de Nadie, pero Solo Dire que solo Busco un Cambio, que me Concierna a mi Mismo-

**_-Flashback-_**

_Se ve a Arceus Charlando con Paúl de Forma tranquila, aun Después de darle el Ojo de Yveltal, aparentemente Sobre el Futuro._

_-Paúl, ¿Que Quieres, en Realidad?-_

_-L__os Campeones y las Personas Debiles de t__odo este Patetico Mundo solo me Enferman, pero quiero Cambiar al Mundo-_

_-Exactamente, ¿Cual es tu Visión del Mundo que Quieres?-_

_Paúl ve a Arceus con una Mirada Neutral_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Es Verdad, que su Cacería y la Extinción de los Rangers antes era mi Objetivo, pero Ahora el Mundo no sera Cambiado, al menos Solo, ahora- Desaparece y Taja a los Rangers poder Aural, los Aliados de los Rangers, los Ranges Fuerza Pokemon, sin contar también a Exodus y sus Alumnos- El Multiverso Cambiara, ¡Devastación Planetaria!-

Encierra a las PokeBestias, y a Todos los que a Tajado, Ash esta Intacto y en el Suelo viendo a sus Amigos siendo Atrapados por Paúl en las Esferas de Tierra que Paúl.

-¡Amigos!-

-¡A-Ash!- Raikachu, Pikachu y Dawn, hasta donde Ash pudo Escuchar

Finalmente, el Jutsu de Paúl, que antes el los Atrapo en un Genjutsu, ya los tiene Prisioneros en la Disposición del Ranger.

-Ahora ya no hay que se interponga en mi Cambio- Ash salta y queda Frente a El- Salvo Tú... Ash-

-_"Sabia que era Demasiado Bueno para ser cierto, esos Dos, Siempre Siguen los mismos Caminos"-_ Piensa Arceus mientras Desaparece

Paúl da la Media vuelta y Camina hacia algún Lugar, pero uno en Especifico, el Valle del Fin.

-Vamonos, sabes a Donde debemos ir ¿No es Cierto?-

Los Dark Rangers sintieron que sus Poderes se Esfumaron, pero aun estaban Libres, ven a quien una Vez fue su Líder irse De nuevo, Georgia ve a Paúl y se Siente Demasiado impotente, su mirada de Tristeza cambia a una Mezclada con Enojo con ella Misma, y Frustración por ser tan Débil.

-Yo... Sé que... No puedo hacer Nada, a Pesar de lo Mucho que me Importa, ¡De lo Mucho que le Amo! No puedo hacerlo, no Puedo seguirlo, ni Morir con El, incluso ahora, todo lo que hago es Patalear y Llorar, ¡Soy Patética!- Enojada consigo Misma al no ser mas Fuerte, mientras Paúl aun camina- Pero... ¡Pero... Paúl! Si tienes un Hueco en tu Corazón para mi, por más Pequeño que sea, ¡Por Favor, no te Vayas Otra Vez!-

Paúl se detiene en Seco y miro a la Ranger Polar, quien esperaba que su Corazón haya llegado a El, pero en sus Palabras solo hay Desprecio.

-Lo sabia, aparte de Inútil, Eres, realmente Molesta-

Mira a Georgia y en un Espacio mental se ve a Paúl atravesándola con su Brazo, los Ojos de Georgia se Vuelven como su Ojo Izquierdo y cae al Suelo Desmayada, todos los que Estaban Atrapados Veían y Escuchaban todo A través de Ash, como "Visión Compartida".

Ash ve a Paúl y aun no Cree lo que Acaba de hacer.

-¡No tenias que Usar un Genjutsu también con Ella!-

Drew mira a su Compañera en el Suelo y luego ve al Ranger Maligno, pero no estaba Reprendiéndolo, solo estaba Triste y Trataba de hacerlo entrar en Razón, pero Reggie lo Hizo en su Lugar.

-Georgia... Solo quería Salvarte de la Oscuridad que tu creaste... Cuando los Atacaste, intentaste Matarla, pero aun cuando los Tiraste al Fozo de Lazaro, Torturaste y quisiste Destruirlos, ella Seguía derramando Lagrimas Por ti... Porque Amarte, la Tortura- Reggie Tratando de "Despertar" a Paúl

Paúl ve una Imagen de Reggie Abrazándolo de Niño, una Imagen que nunca Desapareció.

-Eso... Solo es una Cadena del Pasado, que voy a Destruir- Paúl Vuela Lejos, a la Vista de Todos

-_"Paúl"-_ Reggie al Verlo Partir

Ash avanza y ve donde Volo Paúl, hace tiempo, el lo Consideraba alguien que ni se Acercaba a nadie, pero, Ash ahora entiende que la Soledad, es Un Millón de Veces Peor que Cualquier Monstruo y Enemigo que Enfrentaron.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Ash estaba Caminando por los Pasillos del Refugio que Tenia Exodus, por una Ventana ve a Georgia Llorando en el Gélido Suelo de Afuera, aunque nunca Habían sido muy Amigos, el no Puede dejarla Llorar, sale con una Manta y Té caliente._

_-Hace Frío, toma-_

_-No Gracias, prefiero el Frío- Georgia viendo las Estrellas_

_-¿Piensas en Paúl?- Ash, Georgia asiente como Respuesta, lo Abraza y Llora sin Control alguna._

_-¡Por Favor, Trae a Paúl!-_

_-No sera una Misión, sera una Promesa- Ash Determinado_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Le Prometí... A Georgia, hace Tiempo, ¡Que te Traería de Regreso a la Luz! Y no Dejare que te Hundas Más en tu Propio Infierno; Mamá ¿Recuerdas Cual es mi Sueño desde Niño? Lo cumpliré, pero Antes, Alguien que no Puede Salvar a un Amigo, ¿Seria un Gran Maestro Pokemon?-

Ash Corre a una Gran Velocidad y todos ven la Devoción de Ash a sus Promesas, ven por Donde va y con una Mezcla de Orgullo y Preocupación, Delia deja Escapar Lagrimas.

-Lo recuerdo, Salvalo de la Oscuridad, Maestro Pokemon, Ash Ketchum- Delia Sonriendo de Orgullo, al ver Cuanto Maduro Ash

Ash Corriendo en el Bosque a Velocidades Increíbles Piensa en Jamas dejar a sus Amigos a su Suerte, Jamas lo hizo ni lo hará, aun Recuerda cada Batalla que tuvo contra Paúl, los Recuerdos están Frescos, como si Fueran Ayer que paso todo, cosas que los Demás no vieron.

**-_Flashback-_**

_Cuando tuvo los Poderes Evolución que lo Ayudaron por primera vez en su Batalla contra el._

_-Tu no Tienes Hermanos, ¡¿Acaso no lo Entiendes? ¡Estas Solo Desde Siempre! ¡¿Que Vas a Entender Sobre Mi?!-_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Aun corre sin importarle el Cansancio que Comenzaba, aun Recordando todas las Veces que lo Enfrento y que casi pudo haber Muerto, pero nunca renuncio.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Cuando estaban en Ciudad Snowpoint, cuando Activo su Batallador Oscuro de Mega-Aggron._

_-Ya corte mis Conexiones contigo y esos Inútiles-_

_Cuando Pelearon en la Tierra._

_-Ya te lo Dije, no Tienes Hermanos, es Imposible que me Entiendas, ¡Mis Problemas no son Asunto Tuyo!-_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Ash Cierra con Fuerza los Puños y los Aprieta, parece que se Lastima a si Mismo con eso, pero No le Importa, Salta a Gran Distancia y Altitud, hasta que Aterrizo en una Estatua de Raikirama con una Mano en la Empuñadura de su Espada Frente a una Estatua de Kurosen, quien tiene Sostiene su Kama hacia Abajo, Ambas Estatuas estaban entre una Cascada, y Paúl estaba Sobre la de Su Vida pasada y Ash también.

-Sabia que Estarias aqui, Donde la Lucha Anterior Termino- Ash Sonriendo

-Igual que cada Combate que tuvimos, Perderás- Paúl Fríamente

-Nunca doy los Mismos Golpes dos Veces, pero dime, ¿Porqué estas en esta Senda?-

-Ya te Dije, lo que Quiero es Cambio- Paúl dejando a Ash confundido, también a los Demás que Veían a través de el- Todas las Imperfecciones del Multiverso, son Provocadas por la debilidad, los Débiles deben Morir ya son Responsables de Eso, para Alcanzar la Máxima Perfección y Yo los Guiare, Como una Fuerza Indetenible, Si, el Líder que yo Seré, Quemara a los Débiles con sus Propias llamas y Devorara las Cenizas para Sobrevivir, No Tengo un Padre, una Madre ni un Hermano, ya Corte Todas mis Conexiones, el Poder Solitario, el Odio, es la Senda Perfecta-

-Nunca Aprendes, que esa senda solo te Llevara a la Destrucción- Declara Ash señalándolo- ¡Hay cosas que no Puedes Hacer Solo! ¡Como en el Combate con Ecliptal!-

-Las cosas no Siempre Saldrán Bien, Como estas Dos Estatuas- Paúl viéndolas- _"Y Nosotros"-_ Piensa en sus Padres- Al Final, lo que El Multiverso Necesita es Cambiar, Creare un Nuevo Futuro, uno Puro y sin Determinar, para ello, Cortare con Todo mi Pasado-

-Acaso... ¡¿Vas a Destruir Todos tus Recuerdos de la Humanidad?!-

-¿Y Que?- Paúl sin Importarle

Ash aprieta los Dientes con fuerza al ver que a el no le Importa Nada, ni siquiera Olvidar, para que sus Ambiciones se Hagan Realidad.

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- Ash- Todo lo que Sé y Todo lo que soy ahora; se lo Debo Todo a las Personas del Pasado, Pude seguir Progresando Gracias a los Rangers, a mi Madre y a mis Amigos, ¡No te Dejare Cortar con Eso, Sin Importar Nada, ni por lo Más Valioso, Ni por lo Más Sagrado del Multiverso, Te Permitiré Destruir el Pasado!-

-Entonces Solo hay una Opción-

-Es La Única que Hemos Hecho-

Ninguno hizo ningún Movimiento, hasta el Sentir del Viento en sus Caras hizo que Abrieran los Ojos y a Velocidad Inhumana se Lanzan y se Bloquean un Golpe, cuando se Separan caen a la Cascada.

-¡AAAAASHH!- Paúl Corriendo Sobre el Agua al Aterrizar y Pasando a su Forma Ranger Yveltal, Lanzandose contra Ash

-¡PAÚÚÚÚÚL!- Ash haciendo lo Mismo con su Forma Ranger y Chakra Controlado.

Ambos Chocan Espadas y causan una Gran Onda Expansiva que Alcanzo a Todo el Mundo, algunos Creyendo que no era Nada, Otros el Fin del Mundo, aunque para las Familias de los Rangers era algo Malo, lo que Más temían: La Batalla Final.

-Esto es Malo- Johanna Preocupada

-¡Al Navío! Antes de que se Maten entre si- Flint alterado por ese Encuentro

Todos suben a la Base Voladora de los Rangers, los Dark Rangers llevan a Georgia cargando ya que aun no la Liberaron del Genjutsu, van tan Rápido como pueden al Valle del Fin

**Valle del Fin...**

Los dos estaban Enfrascados en una Feroz Lucha Nunca antes Vista por su Mundo, entre Duelo de Espadas y Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, todos los Medios de Pelea que Conocen y los Usaran para Pelear entre Ellos, como Nunca lo han Hecho.

Ash Bloqueo un golpe de la Patada de Paúl mientras salto le dio una Patada de Lleno en las Costillas, cuando Paúl en el Trayecto le Dispara Estacas envueltas en las Llamas Infernales, Ash Bloquea las estacas y Ataca con "Atactrueno".

-¡¿Cortar con tu Pasado?! ¿No te Importan los Recuerdos de lo que Tienes de Humano?- Ash Mientras Pelea

-Exacto, en este Momento, Todo eso carece de sentido Para Mi- Paúl atacando con Golpes y Ash los Recibe, siendo Desplazado en el Agua y Luego Levantarse

-¡¿Y Georgia?! Ella nunca Dejo de...-

-Los Recuerdos y el Amor, solo son Cadenas que nos Atan, ese Idealismo no tiene Cabida en mi Cambio del Multiverso-

-¡¿Que no Tienen Cabida?! ¡Deja de Decir Tonterías!-

Ash lo Golpea con Puñetazos en el Estomago, luego Golpes con la Espadas, Paúl sigue con la Espada y lo Golpea en la Cintura y la Rodilla, Paúl Salta y mira a Ash Desde un Muro.

-¡Vas a Morir, Ash!-

Para Luego Disparar sus Llamas Infernales desde la Boca tratando de Darle a Ash, el Ranger Amarrilo se posa en el Muro y lo Derriba, luego le lanzo un "Rasen Rai Shuriken" y lo Debilita de Momento, Aprovechando, Ash lo ataca a gran Velocidad, cuando se Recupero, lo Ataco con "Pulso Oscuro" y lo Derribo, aunque antes de Llegar al agua, Paúl lo Ataca con su Espada.

-¡Muerete, MUERETE! ¡¿Porque no te Mueres?!- Paúl Mientras lo Ataca

-Porque...- Ash se Recupera y Bloquea el Ataque con su Propia Espada y se Acerca a verle la Cara del Casco- ¡Porque hasta no ser Maestro Pokemon, No Pienso Morir!- Ash Envolviéndose en Electricidad y Electrocutando a Paúl

Aun siguen Peleando pero no les Importa lo Cansados de todo lo que Hicieron, los dos Rangers aun se Lanzan Golpes de Espadas, Puños y Patadas, los Dos estaban Enfrascados en una Intensa y muy Ardua Lucha que parece que es a Muerte, Bueno, lo es Más o Menos, ambos Rangers comienzan a tratar de Destruirse Mutuamente con cada Movimiento que ellos Conocen, ahora solo Pueden Pelear, Hasta que uno de los Dos... De la Muerte.

Ambos Saltan hacia atrás y se Lanzan de nuevo y se Repelen, Paúl ve a Ash con Furia Creciente.

-Solo Tengo que Matarte ¡Y Nadie se Interpondrá en mi Cambio!-

Paúl Forma un Susano'o **(Imagen: "Forma Perfecta Susano de Madara", pero con el Toque de Yveltal para que sea algo Original)** y Ataca a Ash con sus Espadas, pero Evade y Suelta la Forma de Energía de Raikachu, Se atacan con Espadas y Colas hasta hacer Temblar incluso el Cielo, se Alejan entre si y Flotan, Paúl hace un Sello y las Esferas de Tierra que Contienen a todos los que Paúl Dreno, flotan detrás de El y Absorbe Energía, Auras, Magia, Chakra, Toda forma de Energía, Sus Alas Desaparecen, y solo esta una Armadura Flotante Transparente, con Energía llenándola y Armado con un Arco.

-¡Le Pondré Fin a esto con Susano'o!- Paúl Haciendo que tense la Cuerda y Disparar una Gran Flecha de Energía

-¡De eso Nada, Vamos a Detenerte aun si me Hieres Mortalmente!- Ash

Ash crea Clones de Raikachu y los Fusiona en una Sola Forma, las Dos Caras de la PokeBestia se funden Detras de la Original, las Patas Sobre y Debajo de los Verdaderos y también las Colas.

-¡Protegeremos Las Conexiones con Nuestros Amigos!- Forma Un Rasen Rai Shuriken en los tres Brazos de la Derecha- ¡Con Nuestros Aliados!- un Rasen Shuriken de Bomba de PokeBestia con Colas en los de la Izquierda- ¡Y eso te Incluye!- lanza ambos al Mismo Tiempo

Paúl dispara su Flecha y los Ataques de Ambos Impactan, cuando Chocaron causaron una Gran Explosión que Nublo Todo a su Vista, cuando los Familiares de los Rangers vieron lo Ocurrido, algunos se Espantaron, Georgia de Repente se Libero del Genjutsu de Paúl y la "Devastación Planetaria" se deshizo, y Todos caían al Suelo acompañados de Piedras y algo de Tierra, todos los Demás estaban igual de Despiertos del Genjutsu, pero estaban Adoloridos por los Tajos, algunos Golpes de las Rocas, pero más que Nada del Robo de Energía.

Ambos Rangers aun estaban Enfrascados en su Lucha y aun estaban en su Lucha en el Aire, los dos estaban Lanzando Golpes Mortales con sus Espadas, Golpes demasiado Mortales, ambos se Descuidaron, y Lanzaron un Corte al Mismo Tiempo, pasado un rato, Explosiones salen del pecho y espalda de Ambos, Destransformandolos e Hiriéndolos, los 2 estaban cayendo de Cabeza a Alta Velocidad, para la Fortuna de ambos, no Murieron en el Golpe, Paúl cayo en el suelo, pero Ash cae en el Lago hundiéndose en el Agua Profunda y Aparentemente ahogándose.

-Jaja... Jajaja... Jajajajajaja, Ahora... estoy...- se Levanta lentamente- Absolutamente...- se pone de Pie y ve la Tumba de su más Odiado Enemigo- Solo-

En cuanto a Ash, el estaba Cayendo en en Agua y siendo arrastrado lentamente a la Muerte, Otra vez, pero esta vez si se Sentía que Moriría Justo ahí, impotente, Débil y Patético.

-¿Que Pasa?- Una voz mientras Ash aun se Hunde- No me digas que ya te Rendiste, ¿Es tan Fácil para Ustedes Cortar Conexiónes?- luego, como una Especie de Fantasma, estaba Apoyando su mano en la espalda de Ash- ¿No Verdad?- era N

Luego unas Garras también empujan a Ash, eran Zekrom y Reshiram.

-Igual que Reshiram y Yo- Zekrom

-Tu Conexión con Paúl, no se Puede Cortar tan Facilmente- Reshiram

-Recuerda, no solo Reconectastes a Zekrom y Reshiram, también Abriste los Corazones de Muchas otras Personas y Seres- Recuerda a Sunset- Enemigos- luego a los Dark Rangers- Gente Manipulada por El Odio- a Varios Pokemon que hacían Maldades- Pokemon que se Sentían Traicionados- El Equipo Rocket- Gente Dolida y Confundida- las PokeBestias- y Quienes una Vez solo Podían sentir Odio- luego la de la Guerra, donde el Estaba Frente de Todos- Además, Resolviste, con los Demás... ¡Los Problemas de este Mundo! Ahora, solo queda una Persona, debería ser Fácil Para ti, Salvar a un Amigo Testarudo-

-Solo recuerda que llevas sobre tus Hombros las inspiraciones del Mundo, todos a Quienes conociste- Zekrom

Vienen otros Como N, aparecen Cynthia, Alder, Brandom, Ritchie, Conway, Nando, todo aquel con quien Ash Lucho y quien Respeta, también ellos lo Respetan.

-Las Conexiones que hiciste con todos los que Enfrentaste, todos tus Amigos y quienes te Respetan, si no Tienes suficiente Fuerza, tómala de Todos ellos- Reshiram

-Después de Todo, ese es Todo el "Poder" que tu Creaste- N Sonriendo

Otras Manos empujan a Ash hacia Arriba, son Geriken, Gratnia, Gerom, Airi y Raihirama.

-¡Tu Corazón Todavía no esta Muerto!- Geriken

-¡Si se Sumerge en la Oscuridad, usa tus Manos para Sacarlo!- Gratnia

-Y si trata de Soltarse ¡Grita Para Despertarlo!- Gerom

-¡Recuerda que la Unión hace la Fuerza!- Airi

-¡No hay Sentimiento que no Pueda Transmitirse!- Raikirama

Luego ve que salen Minato y Tomoe Empujando a Ash

-Todos... Creen en ti Ash- Tomoe

-Haces Posible lo Imposible- Minato

Luego salen los Rangers Wild Force, los Pecados, los Aprendices Woo-Foo, los Rangers Poder Aural y Sonic y su Grupo.

-Ash, por Eso- Max

-¡No Dejes de Levantarte Nunca!- Sonic

-No importa si haces Alguna Estupidez- Diana

-¡Sin Importar que tan Adolorido estes!- Yin y Yang

-¡Ese es Ash Ketchum!- Misty

-¡Puedes Hacerlo Ash!- Declaran Todos

El Ranger Amarillo estaba recuperando la Consciencia conforme a como lo respetaban Todos

-¡Las Conexiones no Desaparecen!- Korrina

-¡Debes endurecer tus Puños!- Conner

-¡Y Nunca dejar de Levantarte!- Serena

-¡Jamas te Rendiste!- Bonnie

-¡Y no Empezaras Ahora!- Clemont

-¡Manten ese Rayo en tus Ojos!- Ziggy

-¡Tienes que Vivir!- Raikachu

Ash Abre los Ojos y Cierra la Boca para ser Levantado más Fácilmente, siente a más empujándolo, los Dark Rangers y sus Amigos.

-Ash, recuerda todo el camino que recorriste hasta Ahora- Cilan

-No sera en Vano- Iris

-Todo lo que Pasaste para Llegar hasta Aquí, no Termina- Brock

-Tu Puedes- Georgia

Dawn le Pone la Mano en la Espalda y Empuja.

-Vamos, Paúl te Espera- Dawn

-¡Ve por El Ash!- Pikachu

-¡Todo esto es Por Ti!- Exodus

-¡POR EL BIEN DEL BIEN DEL FUTURO!- Declaran Todos empujando- ¡POR EL BIEN DE TU AMIGO, ADELANTE!-

Ash es Propulsado por las Esperanzas de sus Amigos.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!- Ash Saliendo Disparado del Agua

Paúl esta Asombrado y Furioso al ver a Ash Levantarse de nuevo, ya que ¿Cuantas Veces Piensa seguir Burlándose de la Muerte?

-¿A... Ash?-

Ash se impulsa al Suelo y ve a Paúl de Frente.

-Aun... No estoy Vencido- Ash

-¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué sigues Haciéndolo?!- Paúl Furioso- Una... Y otra y otra y Otra Vez, sigues Levantándote, ¡¿Qué Demonios Pasa Contigo?!, ¡¿Por Qué Quieres Seguir Involucrado Conmigo?!-

Ash no responde de Inmediato, solo Sonrie y ve a Paúl, pero en la Mirada del Ranger Amarillo no hay Rencor.

-Porque soy tu Amigo-

Paúl se Sorprende al oír esa Respuesta de nuevo, pero solo Siente la Burla y Odio a las Declaraciones de Ash.

-Jaja... Jajajajaja... Jajajajajajajajajajaja- Se ríe de los Principios de Ash- ¿Sigues Diciendo eso? ¡¿Después de Todo lo que Paso?! Ya te Dije ¡No pienso en Regresar!-

-¡Y yo te Dije que, no pienso renunciar a mi Voluntad!-

Paúl camina hacia Ash, y luego Ash hacia Paúl, ambos no dejaban de Mirarse.

-Mi Voluntad tampoco va a Cambiar- Paúl deteniéndose a 3 Metros de Ash

El Ranger Amarillo se detiene a esa misma Distancia, no dejan de Verse como una Competencia de Miradas, se Transforman, pero en sus Primeras Formas.

-A ninguno de los Dos, nos queda Mucho Poder- Paúl Fríamente

-A ti no te Queda Mucho Poder, que tu Robaste- Ash Serio- Mis amigos, los Otros Ranger y quienes confían en mi, me Confiaron los Poderes que les quedan-

-Hmph, pues hicieron Demasiado Mal-

Ambos siguen viéndose, hasta que dos Hojas de Árbol caen al Suelo, Abren los ojos y se Lanzan entre si, Otra Vez.

Cuando Chocaron no Pueden evitar "Charlar" mientras Pelean.

-¡Ya Basta! ¡Déjame Cortarte de una Vez por Todas!- Paúl Lanzando Golpes con su Espada y Otra Hacha, tratando de Matar a Ash con alguno de Esos

-No puedes Cortar tu Conexión conmigo- Ash Atacándolo con su Espada y con unas Patadas

Derriba a Paúl y Este lo ve con Furia ya que esta Harto de Escuchar la Palabra "Conexión".

-¡Ya Cállate, con Eso de las Conexiones! ¡Las Conexiones son lo que Hacen Horrible y Dolorosa la Vida! ¡Cuanto más Fuerte es la Conexión, Más me Tortura! ¡Y mi Conexión Contigo, es la que Más Odio de Todas Ash! ¡¿Porqué no la Cortaste cuando me Entregue a la Oscuridad?!- Paúl Atacando a Ash, antes con Golpes pero luego fue con la Hacha, y Mas con la Espada, empezó a Golpear a Ash hasta Derribarlo

-¿Como iba a hacer Eso? Eres como un Hermano para mi, así que Mi Cuerpo y mi Corazón Actúan por su Cuenta, no Dejo de Pensar, No, ¡No dejo de Desear que no Tengas que Estar Solo!- Ash Atacando usando "Cola de Hierro" en sus Espadas

Lo cual logro Derribar a Paúl hacia el Agua, el Ranger Maligno se Levanta y ve al Amarillo con un Odio Inhumano.

-¡Maldito Ash!-

Paúl Carga Fuego Infernal en su Mano Izquierda Repeliendo Agua y se Lanza contra Ash, quien También se Lanzo contra Paúl con la Mano Derecha Envuelta en Electricidad Amarilla, los Dos Chocan sus Ataques Mientras resisten el Impulso que los Empuja.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_En la Tierra, Cercanía a Angel Grove..._**

**_(Nota: recuerden que Paúl Tomo los Poderes de Arceus y el Trío Creador, eso Implica los Poderes de Dialga sobre el Tiempo y de Palkia sobre el Espacio, lo que Deforma Algunos Momentos)_**

_Ambos en los Mismos lugares que con sus Respectivos Batalladores, Mega-Aggron y Mega-Pikachu, hacían lo Mismo que hacen Ahora, Ambos se separan y Pelean entre Si._

_Ash bloquea con sus Brazos un "Cañón Destello" de Paúl, lo Ataca con sus Garras de Metal y trata de Matarlo, Ash lo Ataca con su Lanza y lo Bloquea con su Escudo, el Ranger Amarillo usa "Electro Bola" y le dio de Lleno en la Cara, el Ranger Malvado no Deja de Atacar ya que Quiere Acabar con Ash a cualquier Costo._

_-Paúl, Pueblo Paleta, algunos me Odiaban ¿Lo Recuerdas? Yo también los Odiaba, un Paso en Falso y podría haber Acabado como Tú, y Estaba mucho Tiempo Solo, por Culpa de Raikachu, pero lo Olvide ya que el Odio solo Trae Mal, me Sentía Mejor al Saber que había Alguien que se Sentía tan Solo Como Yo, estaba... Feliz, queria Hablar Contigo, Ser tu Amigo, Pero no lo Hice, estaba Celoso, No había nada que se te Daba Mal, así que, Decidí que te convertiría en Mi Rival, eras mi Objetivo, Siempre lo fuiste, cuando llegue a Sinnoh, seguí tus Pasos cada vez que Peleábamos, pero me di Cuenta de tu Frialdad, y hay fue Cuando Llegue a Querer Superarte, entonces, Paúl, Nunca te lo he dicho antes, pero, Me Alegra... Me Alegra haberte Conocido- Ash Sonriendo con Honestidad Mientras Luchaba_

_-Ash, digas lo que digas Ahora, No voy a Cambiar, ¡Voy a Destruir a Todos y cada uno de los Débiles en el Multiverso! Empezando por Pueblo Paleta y eso te Incluye; Derrotame, Matame y Conviértete en el Héroe que Salvo al Multiverso; o Cae ante mi, Muere y Seras conocido Como el "Patético Perdedor" el que Estas Destinado a ser para Siempre, Son tus únicas Opciones- Paúl Fríamente aun Peleando_

_Ash lo Lanza contra un Muro y lo ve aun Sonriendo._

_-No Seré un Perdedor, Ni el Héroe que te Derroto, No seré Ninguna de esas Cosas-_

_-¿Porqué? ¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- Paúl Lanzándose desde el Muro_

_Ambos se Repelen el Golpe y se Lanzan chocando sus Armas Otra Vez._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Ambos son Propulsados en Dirección opuestas mientras las Transformaciones se Desactivan, brincan en el Agua hasta que se Caminan sobre Ella y Corren para Lanzarse entre si, los Dos Rangers aun están en su Cruenta y Letal Lucha.

-Te Venceré, como Antes lo hacia, ¡Vas a Perder! ¡Tu nunca estarás a mi Altura!- Paúl Bloqueando un Golpe de la Espada del Ranger

-¿No sabes que Soy Distinto al de Antes? ¡Ya Nunca Perderé!- Declara Ash Derribandolo de una Patada

-No... No has Cambiado ¡Eso es lo que me Irrita Tanto!- Paúl Levantándose y atacando

-¿Eh?-

-¡Sigues siendo el Mismo, Tu Actitud Nunca Cambio! ¡Maldición!-

Los dos Aun Chocan Golpes y Cortes de Espadas, tantos que Parece que están Muriendo, Ambos Saltan Atrás, Paúl Carga su Mano Izquierda con sus Llamas Otra Vez, al Igual que Ash con su Mano Derecha, pero Usan más Potencia que la Vez Anterior, Se Lanzan y Chocan sus Ataques, Ambos sin Dudar en Dañarse entre Si.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Colinas de Pueblo Paleta..._**

_Ash usando sus Poderes Evolución Concentrando su Electricidad en la Lanza y Paúl usando su Hacha Envuelta en sus Poderes Oscuros, estaban Empujando sus Armas entre si y sin Ceder, ambos saltan hacia Atrás y aun no Dejan de Luchar._

_-"Paúl, quería ser Como tu, te Admiraba Muchísimo, Ambos lo sabíamos desde el Principio, nunca lo Reconocimos, pero Somos Amigos, Entonces, Yo..."- Piensa Ash bloqueando Disparos de Paúl y Tratando de evitar los Golpes de Paúl, logrando darle varios- ¡No Quiero Entregarte a la Alianza!- Dándole un Golpe en el pecho y Siguiendo con Golpes de Lanza_

_-¿Porqué Ash? ¿Porqué te Esfuerzas Tanto conmigo?-_

_-Porqué... Eres el Primer Gran Vinculo que Tuve, por eso, ¡Hare Hasta lo Imposible para Detenerte!- Ash aun Peleando con Paúl_

_-¿Un Vinculo? Si esto es Así... ¡Tendré que Cortar ese Vinculo!- Paúl dando un Hachazo_

_Vuelven a Lanzarse y se dan un Golpe Mutuo con sus Armas._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Retroceden velozmente y se Atacan de Forma igual, tan Ferozmente que no Podían Aguantar la Fuerza del Conflicto y ya no les Quedaba Chakra, sus Auras están Agotadas y sus Energías se Esfuman.

-Ugh... ¡Si no Estuvieras Aquí! ¡Si Nunca Hubieras Nacido Yo...!- Paúl Tratando de Matar a Ash

-¡Pues muy Mal por Ti! ¡Estuve a tu lado desde el Inicio! ¡Recuerda lo Terco que soy, no me Dare por Vencido, Hasta que te Rindas!- Ash Bloqueando los Golpes Asesinos de Paúl

Ambos aun estaban luchando con sus Espadas, hasta que se Dieron un Golpe con Ellas y las Sueltan, luego se Lanza un Puñetazo y los Dos Retroceden, aunque Paúl cayo de espalda en una Parte Baja del Lago, se Levanta con Dificultad y ve a Ash con Odio.

-Maldito... ¡AAAAAASSSHHH!- Paúl corriendo hacia Él

-¡PAÚÚÚÚÚÚLLL!- Ash haciendo lo Mismo

Los dos Lanzan un Puñetazo al Mismo tiempo, y dandose en el Rostro.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Pueblo Paleta, Bosque..._**

_Ash y Paúl de Niños estaban dándose un Puñetazo simultaneo en el Rostro, Paúl hace que Ash ruede de Espalda y Paúl no retrocede ante el Golpe, ninguno se Percata que son Observados por Dawn de Niña, al igual que Brock, Iris, Cilan, el Resto de los PokeRangers (Sin Conner, Obviamente porque el es de la Tierra y N porque Crecio en el Castillo del Equipo Plasma) y Dark Rangers, todos de Niños._

_-¡Idiota, Idiota!- Ash __levantándose_

_-¿Eh? ¿Que estas haciendo?- Paúl corriendo hacia el con intensión de Golpearlo_

_-¡Estoy Harto de que te hagas el simpático me Enloqueces!- Ash golpeando_

_-Ja, mira quien Habla, Tu que solo Sabes Decir cosas Estúpidas, Solo de Verte me Enojo-_

_-Ja, eso es una Sandez, pero si, ¡Soy Genial!- Ash pateándolo en la Rodilla_

_-Pero sera Posible... Debería darte Vergüenza- Paúl golpeándolo en la Cabeza_

_Ash se recupero Rápidamente y ve a Paúl con Algo de Enojo._

_-Mmf, Pues no me Afecta, tu eres quien Siempre Anda de Mal Humor ¡Solo de Verte me Enojo!-_

_-¿Eh?- Paúl confundido_

_Los demás Niños aun no comprendían Bien Algunas cosas, pero parece que Ellos están en un Desacuerdo entre Ellos._

_-¡Deberías jugar más con Nosotros! ¡Si Jugaras más con Nosotros...! Ah ¿Que estoy Diciendo? ¡I-Idiota, Estúpido, Estúpido!- Ash se Recrimina a si Mismo_

_-¿Acabas de Confundirte? Lo que dices no Tiene Sentido-_

**_(El Link Para el Momento, no me Juzguen si me Gusta; Watch?v=dMO5mG7Migw la Reproducción acaba en el Minuto 3:39)_**

_Los dos Estaban Viéndose y se Acercaron entre si, pero no tenían las Manos listas para Más Golpes, todo se Ponía en Blanco y no se Escuchaba Nada en un Rato, el Flashback termina_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Todo deja de Volverse Blanco y todo se Oía, el Primer Sonido es el de una Cascada y se ven a Ash y Paúl en la Parte Baja del Lago a Distancias considerables Jadeando y Sudando de Cansancio Extremo, todo esto en el Atardecer, Llevaban Todo el Día Peleando sin Parar, Ash con algo de Sangre escapandole de su Brazo Derecho y un Hilo en la Boca y con el Ojo Izquierdo casi cerrado por Moretones también en la Mejilla del Mismo Lado, Paúl Tenia el Ojo Izquierdo Cerrado por Moretones, Sangre en su Brazo Derecho, los Dos tenían las Ropas hechas Trizas, pero aun Usables, los Dos apenas si Pueden estar de Pie, por lo que no Pueden sujetar sus Espadas.

Ash comenzó a Caminar lentamente hacia Paúl, pero cada Paso es una Espantosa Tortura para su cuerpo, Paúl se le acercaba sintiendo lo Mismo, ambos Cerraban los Puños preparándose para Golpearse, los Dos estaban Frente a Frente, pero Paúl fue más Rápido y le dio un Puñetazo en la Quijada a Ash tirándolo de Espalda, se levanta un Poco pero Paúl le da una Patada en en Rostro y se le Coloco encima y le Da Puñetazos Cargados de Furia, luego del Tercer Puñetazo Ash despertó y le da un Cabezazo en la Cara, Paúl cayo de Espalda y Ash se Levanta, se Acerca a Paúl y le da un Puñetazo en el Rostro y lo derribo, cuando se Levanto fue Alcanzado por un Puñetazo en el Estomago y lo Hizo Retroceder, cuando ambos tienen Sentido del Tiempo, Golpea De nuevo en la Cara de Paúl, y Paúl le da un Puñetazo allí, luego Ash una Patada al Estomago, Paúl También, hasta que Comparten un Puñetazo y Acaban tirados uno Tras del Otro, se levantan como Pueden, Ash y Paúl Forman un Puño con sus Manos Derecha e Izquierda Respectivamente, los Cargan del Poder que puede Quedarles y Giran Bruscamente, los Dos se Pegan con sus Puños en la Cara, y se Impulsan con los Golpes, Paúl choca con una Roca y se Pega a una Pared a 40 Metros sobre el Suelo, luego Ash rebota sobre el Agua 6 veces hasta que se Estrella contra una Roca.

Los Demás se asustan ya que Parece que ambos están Muertos, pero se escucha que Jadean, aun Siguen Vivos, Paúl saca su Brazo Izquierdo y lo Extiende.

-Ahora Vamos...- Carga las Llamas Infernales en su Mano

Ash se levanta un Poco y levanta su Brazo Derecho y forma una Esfera de Electricidad Amarilla en la Mano y ve a Paúl.

-¡A Darle Final...!- Paúl Viendo a Ash con Odio

-¡A este Combate!- Completa Ash

Las Corrientes de Energía de Ambos ataques Sacuden el Valle del Fin por su Intensidad, Ambos se Lanzan y No se dejan de Ver, En Paúl Todo su Alrededor se puso Negro y se ven a los Dark Rangers, Reggie, Brandom, y Georgia Sollozando, En Ash su Alrededor fue Blanco y se Ven a Todos los que Conoció, su Equipo, Las PokeBestias, y Todos los Pokemon Libres, que Atrapo y que Libero por su Bien, Luego Todo es Blanco y se Ven a Ash y Paúl de Niños Viéndose muy de Cerca, a los 10 en su Combate de la Liga, cuando se Enfrentan por Primera Vez, Ash con sus Poderes Evolución, en la Tierra y Hasta Ahora.

-¡A TODOS NUESTROS COMBATES!- Ash y Paúl al Mismo Tiempo

Una Corrientes Negras en el fondo Blanco Forman el Kanji "Amigo"

**(Google Imágenes: Kanji Amigo, la segunda Imagen)**

-¡PAÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚLL!- Ash Cambiando a las Apariencias desde Niño, 10 Años, Forma Ranger, Batallador, hasta a la Actual y Extendiendo su Ataque en el Brazo Derecho.

-¡AAAAAAAASSHHH!- Paúl cambiando a las Apariencias desde Niño, 10 Años, Forma Ranger, Batallador, Hasta la Actual y Extendiendo su Ataque en el Brazo Izquierdo.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!- Ambos mientras Todo se pone como una Animación de Tinta Negra en Papel Blanco.

Ambos Ataques Chocan y se Mezclan.

-¡Cubranse Todos!- Exodus, Misty, Dawn y Meliodas

Diana con las Fuerzas que le Quedan, agarra a Todos y los Pone Cerca de Ella y Actúa como un Escudo de 9 Metros, con Ayuda de King usando en Modo 8 de su Lanza "Jardín de Polen".

Los Ataques que Chocaron causan una Explosión y Destruye la Mayor Parte del Valle del Fin, incluyendo las Estatuas, Nuevamente todo se Pone en Blanco y no se Escucha Nada, se ven a Ash y Paúl de Niños viéndose Fijamente, quedan así un Rato, hasta que Levantan un Poco las Manos y Todo se Vuelve Blanco de nuevo, hasta que se ve que es De Noche, y ven a los Combatientes, pero no se dejan Ver.

Paúl despertaba de la Explosión que Dejo cuando Chocaron sus Ataques, ve a Ash Malherido, casi tanto como El, aunque apenas el Ranger Maligno puede Abrir un Ojo.

-¿Por fin entiendes?- Ash

Paú iba a golpearle en todo el Cuerpo, pero siente Demasiado Dolor, ve su Brazo Izquierdo y el Brazo Derecho de Ash y su ojo se abre de Asombro.

-¿Ves? Si nos movemos... Moriremos Desangrados- Ash

Paúl aparta la Mirada y ve al Cielo- ¿Porque estas tan Obsesionado... Con interponerte en mi Camino?-

Ash pone un gesto de no Entender.

-Obtuve esta Fuerza para Cortar con Todo y entrar en la Oscuridad, lógicamente Todos... Incluso Reggie, intentaron cortar Todas sus Conexiones conmigo al menos una Vez- Aprieta El Puño Derecho con la Fuerza que le Queda y Mira al Ranger Amarillo- Pero TÚ, tú Ni siquiera lo intentaste, ¿Porque te Empeñas en Seguir Involucrado Conmigo?-

-Ja, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que Decírtelo? ¿No entiendes?-

-¡RESPONDE!-

Ash mantiene la Sonrisa y ve a Paúl sin ninguna Pizca de Odio o algún Rencor.

-Porque somos Amigos-

Paúl lo ve algo Irritado ya que eso se lo dijo más de un Millón de veces.

-Quiero Saber que es un Amigo para Ti-

-Vi un Ranger Rojo del Futuro en esta Situación diciendo esto, Digo y lo Cito "Un Amigo... Es aquel que... Te Salva del Infierno... Que es estar... Solo", fin de la Cita; y, Cuando te veo, Cargar todo eso Sobre tus Hombros, Me... Duele- Paul esta en Shock por lo que dijo Ash- Me Duele... Tanto que... No puedo Ignorarte-

Paúl se Sorprendió, también vio a ese Ranger, pero Nunca Creyó que era Real, es Cierto, la Soledad era un Infierno, pero Creía que Sufriendo el Infierno, lo Aria Más Fuerte, se Equivoco, ve el Cielo y Tiene los Pensamientos.

-_"Ash"_\- "Recuerda" cuando Ash era Niño- _"Sé que Siempre, Quisiste ser, Maestro Pokemon, pero, creí que eso, solo era el Sueño de un iluso, pero, no pude evitar, pensar en Superarte, antes Creía que eras un idiota, un Debilucho, pero... En el Fondo, también estaba interesado en Ti, luego, Todos Crecimos y Acabamos siendo la Misma Cosa, Entrenadores, Rangers, por Eso decidí que Quería Luchar contigo, por eso, cuando te Veía Sufrir... Yo también... Sufría... Cuando comprendí tu Dolor, fue la Primera vez que pensé en ti como Amigo"_\- ve a Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Todos los Rangers del Multiverso- _"Pero al Mismo Tiempo, al ver como te hacías Más y Más Fuerte no podia quedarme inpacible, Tenias una Fuerza de la que Yo Carecía, siempre ibas un Paso delante de mi, Como hacia mi Hermano"_\- Aparece Reggie Acompañándolos, luego deja de recordar y ve la Luna-_"Y hoy, Sigue Siendo Cierto"_\- Duermen

A la Mañana (El Cumpleaños de Ash) despiertan y ven que siguen donde están.

-No me digas que Estamos Muertos- Ash algo asustado

-Solo Dormimos, no estamos Muertos... Y una vez Mas... Aun Sigues Vivo- Paúl con una sonrisa no Fría

Ash intenta levantarse, pero aun siente Mucho Dolor.

-Supongo que es Demasiado pronto para que te Muevas, y yo que pensé en Darte un Puñetazo en la Cara para Abrirte los Ojos- Ash sonriendo

-Jeje... JeJeJeJeJe- Ash lo ve confundido él se Ríe de nada, los Demás Rangers, y todos los Presentes se acercan más para Escuchar Todo- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-ah... ¿Que?-

-¿Quieres Seguir Peleando?- Paúl sonriendo

-¡Claro, Peleare contigo Cuanto Quieras!- Ash

-Lo Admito- Ash esta Confundido, junto a los Demás- Me... Rindo-

Todos están de Piedra a la Declaración de Paúl, el... Acepta la Rendición.

-No puede Ser- Misty Incredula

-Ganamos- Dawn soltando Lágrimas- ¡De Verdad Ganamos!-

Todos Celebran ya que Acabo una Pesadilla, pero Ash...

-¡Si serás Idiota, Esto no se Trata de Ganar o Perder, mi Amigo estaba Dormido y Pense en Darle un Puñetazo y Abriera los Ojos, eso es Todo!-

-Oye, Ash, te Acepto, si Muero Aquí, la Larga Guerra que viene desde la Época de la Creación, Terminara, este es otro tipo de Cambio, Decidiré este asunto por mi Mismo- Paúl

-¿Como vas a hacer esto si estas Muerto? Si te da Igual todo, es Mejor que vivas y me Ayudes, lo que Quiero es... Unir a los Entrenadores, Tú, incluido Claro-

-Aunque no sé si los Demás estén de acuerdo con Eso-

-¡Cállate!, Si Dices más Tonterías, te Golpeare-

-No se si en el Futuro Vuelva a Desafiarte y Enfrentarme a Ti- Paúl

-No Harás esto nunca Más- Ash

-¿Como estas tan Seguro de Eso?- Paúl

-No lo voy repetir Otra Vez- Ash sonriendo

Paúl Recuerda las Veces que que se lo Dijo.

**_Cuando Tuvo sus Poderes Evolución._**

_-¡¿Como es Posible?!-_

_-¡Somos Amigos!- Ash Apuntandolo su Lanza_

**_Cuando se vieron en la Tierra_**

_-¿Porque estas tan Obsesionado conmigo?- Paúl_

_-Porque Somos Amigos-_

**_Y Ayer_**

_-¿Porque te Empeñas en seguir Involucrado Conmigo?-_

_-Ja ¿Cuantas Veces tengo que Decírtelo? ¿No me entiendes?-_

_-¡RESPONDE!-_

**A la Actualidad**

Paúl voltea la Vista a la Nada.

-Vamos, eres el Único que aun no Entiende, ya que lo Pienso, Eres un Tonto- Ash sonriendo y Volteando a verlo

Se Asombra al Ver que Paúl Esta llorando, Ash ve el Cielo Azul con una Sonrisa Cálida, se ve que el Brazo Derecho de Ash y el Izquierdo de Paúl se Perdieron en el Impacto y ya no los Tienen, y se que es las Manchas de sus Sangres se unieron, Paúl le Dice a Ash algo con un Poco de Nostalgia.

-Cállate... Idiota- Paúl Sonriendo Divertido

En la Orilla, todos ven lo que Ocurre asombrados, el Entrenador más Frío del Multiverso, Abrió su Corazón, Dawn y Georgia saltan y se les Acercan a las Personas que Aman, les Cierran las Heridas y las Manos de las Estatuas de Raikirama y Kurosen, Chocan los Puños, no en Conflicto, en señal de Amistad, Ash y Paúl Sonríen, al ver que Después de Eternidades Completas...

-_"Al fin Termino"_\- Piensan Todos

Se ven a Ash y Paúl de Niños, haciendo lo Mismo, Chocando Puños, como Amigos.

**Fin del Capitulo...**

_Al Fin, una Horrenda e Infinita Cadena de Luchas Hasta la Muerte, Finalmente se Rompió, el Futuro esta a salvo, los Eternos Enemigos, al fin Dejaron el Odio Atrás, es la Hora de Abrir... Un Nuevo y Mejor Camino._


	49. La Paz Restaurada

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Capitulo 49

La Paz Restaurada

_Los Rangers al fin Rompieron esa Cadena de Muerte y Dolor, ahora lo queda es el Futuro, Olvidando todo el Odio de sus Ancestros, Moldeándolo y Convirtiéndolo en Hermandad, que se Perdió por Mucho Tiempo._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**El Tiempo de Este Capitulo sucede antes del Capitulo 37 de "Power Rangers Poder Aural"**

**Ciudad Nueva Tork****...**

Ash y Paúl Cruzaban sus Espadas, pero no para Luchar, concentran sus Fuerzas, y lanzan un Rayo envuelto en un Aura Morada, lanzando Chispas Alrededor del Multiverso y Más Allá, los Rangers de Todo el Multiverso comenzaban a Recuperar sus Poderes, sus Fuerzas y Logran Recuperarse por Completo, pero También pasaba en los Pokemon, y el Autentico Pokemon Alfa y el Trío Creador.

-_"Todos Tienen un Sueño, una Ambición o una Meta, todos somos Moldeados por el Objetivo que Perseguimos, unos Buenos y Otros Malos"-_ recuerda sus Pecados como el Dark Ranger-_" Pero en esos Objetivos hay Caminos que nunca Deben ser Recorridos, ya que Pueden Llevarte a hacer, Cosas impensables"-_ Recuerda la Masacre de Marine Bay-_ "Pero si Alguien no Pierde la Fe en ti, puedes Volver al Camino de la Luz"-_ Recuerda cuando Ash le decía "Somos Amigos"- "_Ash, tú Nunca Renunciaste A mi, seguiste Acercándote cada Vez más a mi Corazón, aunque habría Tenido Sentido que me Atacaras con Odio, me Dijiste, que yo era Tu Amigo, no te Importaba lo Demasiado que te Hiriera, Seguías acercándote como Amigo, si me Salve, fue Gracias a Ti, Antes no hacíamos Más que Luchar, pero ahora Podemos sentir el Dolor de nuestros Corazones, y Puede que no solo sea entre Nosotros, tal vez Esto sea a una Escala Más Grande, y el Sacrificio de un Gran Héroe, Nunca sera algo que Olvidara Nadie"-_

Caminan por las Ruinas Blancas, Brock, William X, Dan y Gary Cargaban un Ataud Blanco donde estaba el N Fuerza Pokemon, nunca se Olvidara su Sacrificio, Los Sobrevivientes de los Refugiados, Los Rangers y Pokemon, estaban ahí para Honrar a un Gran Ranger, cuando fue Sepultado, dado sus Respetos y Palabras de Honor, fue Sepultado con Honor, incluso Paúl estuvo Allí.

La Tumba estaba Enterrada frente a una Estatua de Reshiram hecha de Mármol Blanco, con una Placa de Plata en la Base con una Escritura.

**N**

**El Ranger Blanco Puro**

**Amigo, Héroe y Redentor**

**Nunca seras Olvidado**

**Existira la Paz, Eternamente**

Los Rangers jamas dejaran a su Amigo el Ranger Blanco Puro, en el Olvido, Ash no tenia su Brazo Derecho por lo que a la Manga del Traje se le Hizo un Nudo, igualmente con Paúl en el Brazo Izquierdo, se sentían Tristes al ver que un Amigo Murió, pero Haciendo lo Correcto, se van uno por Uno y Ash y Paúl se quedan, cuando Ash le Dejo Flores Blancas, se fue Quedando Paúl, quien le Dejo Otra Flor Blanca.

-Lo Siento- Paúl- Por Todo-

Todos se van y el Tiempo Pasa, Los Meses Pasaron, las Heridas de la Guerra comienzan a Cicatrizar, los Rangers Poder Aural volvieron a su Mundo, al Igual que Sonic, Amy, Khuckles, Tails y Sticks; Yin, Yang y el Maestro Yo, Meliodas le Pide a Arceus quedarse un Tiempo ya que hay Paz en Camelot y Liones, aparte de que el Mundo Sufrió daños por la Guerra y Ayudaran a Arreglarlos, apoyado por los Demás Pecados, las Regiones formaron Alianzas Benéficas para Todos, la Guerra unio a Todas las Regiones más que Nunca, las Clases se Cancelaron ya que hubieron hasta Niños Inocentes pero Valientes que Pelearon y Murieron Luchando en la Guerra y se Acordó un Mes de Luto por todos los Valientes que Cayeron en esa Trágica Guerra, los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, Fuerza Milenaria, Maestros Ninja, Dark Rangers junto a Tommy, pero no estaba Ash, Frente a Paúl, quien estaba con una Capa Negra y el Ojo de Yveltal Activo ya que no sabe como Desactivarlo, todos Estaban frente a la Entrada de la Columna Lanza.

-Según Elsa, merecías estar Encerrado para Siempre o la Muerte por Todo lo que Hicistes- Tommy

-Es lo Justo- Paúl sinceramente

Los Rangers nativos de este Mundo y de la Otra Dimensión vieron con algo de Miedo a Tommy ya que Parece que esta Casado con la Diabla en Persona.

-Se acostumbraran- Dan tratando de Calmarlos

-Aunque para un Poco de Fastidio de su Parte, se te Perdono por tu Desciciva Contribución al Sellar a Ecliptal a una Dimensión a la que Ella no puede Acceder, eso y a las Suplicas de Ash, y el es muy Persuasivo, y Ella te dice Esto "No Hagas más Locuras o la Responsabilidad Sera Mía, y te Cazare como a un Animal", eso Dijo Ella- Tommy

-Se lo Agradezco-

Georgia ve a Paúl con algo de Lastima, pero no evita algo de Tristeza.

-¿De verdad Tienes que irte, en un Mes?-

-Quiero saber que me parece este Mundo. El Mundo Pokemon- Paúl Sonriendo

La Ranger Polar se pone un Poco nerviosa, Serena y Drew en Silla de ruedas de dan un Codazo en las Costilla.

-¿Y si te Pido, que me Dejes Acompañarte?- Georgia

-Este También es un Viaje de Penitencia, tu no Tienes nada que Ver con mis Pecados- Paúl

-Te Entiendo Paúl- Drew

Georgia se deprimió y fue algo que Notaron todos.

-¿"Nada que ver"? ¿Eh?-

Paúl le toca el Hombro y la ve a los Ojos.

-Te veo Pronto- luego Dice algo que solo Ella Escucha- Gracias-

Georgia se Sorprende ya que Paúl nunca Agradeció a Nadie, aunque se Olvidan de Preguntar por su Miembro Faltante, Salvo Dawn.

-¿Y Ash? Creí que vendría-

Los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon están Confundidos ya que Ash no suele ser Así, retrasado a veces pero Nunca alguien que no Asiste.

**Columna Lanza...**

Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina estaban Contactando a Exodus, estaban hablando de Algunos asuntos, Seik y su Séquito, allá no Paso ni una Hora desde que Llegaron.

-Si Necesitan ayuda no Duden en Contactarnos, estaremos siempre Dispuestos a Ayudar- Arceus

-Me alegra que Todos estemos De acuerdo, Pero Arceus, ¿Estas Consciente de que Ash se Volvió Zurdo?- Dialga Recordando el Hecho de que Ash y Paúl Perdieron el Brazo Derecho e Izquierdo, Respectivamente

-Veré si Puedo arreglarlo- Exodus

**Pueblo Paleta...**

Ash estaba Frente a su Casa y pensando como Responder a la Reacción de Delia al "Ver" el Brazo Derecho de su Hijo, Pueblo Paleta Recibe con Bien a su Héroe, los Salvo de una Destrucción Segura, Ash toco la Puerta y se Fijo que estaba Abierta, confundido Entra y ve a una Versión del Padre de su Otro yo, Yamato Ketchum.

-¿Ash? ¿Eres Tú?-

-Si Papá, soy Yo, bueno, Casí- Ash viendo el Brazo que le Falta

Antes de decir Algo, Delia Grito Espantada al ver que a su Hijo le Falto un Brazo, Se Desmallo y Ash y Yamato la Llevaron al Sofa, aunque Ash tuvo que Tomarla de las Piernas dada su Condición de Manco.

-Ash, Espero que ese Sujeto Exodus arregle tu Condición de un Solo Brazo, no sera de Mucha Ayuda aquí, Sin Ofender-

-Solo puedo Tener Fe en El Papá, además también Confio en mi Yo de esa Dimensión, y Meliodas si Intentas hacerle Algo a mi Madre Te Arrancare el Brazo y lo usare como Reemplazo del que Perdí- Ash sintiendo la Presencia Demoníaca de Meliodas

-Agh, Rayos- Meliodas al Otro lado de la Puerta

El como se Encontraron Ash y su Padre fue Antes de la Batalla, en el Escondite de los Refugiados.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Ash recorría el Refugio buscando si hay Alguien Herido, cuando vio a Niños ser Atendidos por un Hombre Parecido a Ash, no pudo Evitar sentir Dudas, pero Raikachu le Advertía._

_-"Ash, cuidado con ese Sujeto"-_

_-¿Por?- Ash confundido_

_-"No creas que Siempre estuve Dentro de ti, de hecho, Él es el Hombre que me Sello dentro de Ti"- Raikachu_

_Ash se muestra algo Molesto, pero se Siente algo Mal por sentirse así frente a ese Hombre, ¿Quien es? ¿Porqué lo Siento Familiar?, esa y más Preguntas se formaban en la Mente del Ranger Amarillo, se Acerca a ese Hombre y el al Ver a Ash, no evita Preguntar._

_-Oye, lamento si te Confundo, pero. Me Resultas Familiar, ¿Me Puedes decir tu Nombre?-_

_-Ash Ketchum-_

_El Hombre lo vio y Ash trato de Hacer Memoria, pero fueron las Memorias de Raikachu._

_Un Bebe Agonizando, un Hombre Desesperado, una Descarga Eléctrica intensa, una Madre Llorando de Tristeza y un Hombre Yéndose._

_-Ash, Hijo-_

_-¿Papá?- Ash tratando de Contener Lagrimas, pero lo Golpea y no Evita Sentir Furia- ¡¿Porqué Sellaste a una Bestia en Tu Propio Hijo?! ¡¿Sabes Todo por lo que Sufrí?! ¡¿De Todo lo que Me Paso?!-_

_-Primero, déjame Decirte, porque Selle a esa Bestia en ti-_

_-Escucho- Ash aun Molesto_

_-La Razón fue Para Salvarte, cuando Naciste sufriste una Enfermedad que no tenia una Cura, estaba Desesperado, y Tuve que Recurrir a incluso eso, Sellar al 5 Colas en Ti, Corri Demasiados Riesgos y tuve que hacerlo a la Fuerza, Guié a esa Bestia a Pueblo Paleta, causo Mucha Destrucción, Tuve que Robarte del Hospital y Delia me Siguió, aunque no lo supe, Te lleve a un Rincón del Bosque y el 5 Colas me Siguió, Hice el Ritual, y lo Selle en Ti, Salvándote de Morir, pero Delia solo sintió Tristeza al Sellar en ti, a un "Monstruo", Así que me Fui porque no Podía Soportar a Delia Odiándome, y creí que tu me Odiarías, Perdóname Hijo- Yamato Lamentándose por lo que tuvo que hacer para que Ash Sobreviviera_

_Ash sentía que la Cabeza le Daba Vueltas, y a través de la PokeBestia Tenia Visiones de Todo lo que Paso ese Día._

**_-Flashback 2-_**

_Raikachu iba detrás de Yamato Lanzandole Rayos, incluyendo a un Bebe Ash, quien estaba Muriendo._

_-Resiste Hijo, Resiste-_

_Delia los Veía desde Lejos y estaba Aterrada al ver que el Padre de su Hijo estaba Haciendo una Locura, ya casi la Mitad de Pueblo Paleta estaba Destruido, alcanzo a Ver a Yamato frente a un Altar con su Hijo en el, haciendo los Sellos y Sellando a Raikachu en el Niño._

_-¡Yamato! ¿Que haces?-_

_-La Supervivencia de Ash- Contesta Firmemente y Determinado_

_La Bestia es Sellada en el Bebé, y es Curado, pero Delia siente Gran Tristeza al ver que un Monstruo fue Sellado en su Hijo, un Recién Nacido, los Meses Pasaron, y cuando Delia Llego de Comprar Viveres y Pañales, encontro a Ash Dormido y sin Rastros de Yamato, salvo una Nota._

**_Delia_**

**_Sé que desde que Ash Nacio, solo pude Sentir Tristeza en ti, te Juro que no hay un Solo Día que No Lamente lo que tuve que Hacer para que Ash Viviera, pero no se si Pueda Vivir contigo o nuestro Hijo Odiándome, así que me Voy por un Tiempo, recuerda que Ash y tú, Siempre Ocuparan el Lugar más Importante en mi Corazón, Volveré, Tal vez._**

**_Atte_**

**_Yamato Ketchum_**

_-Yamato, no te Odio, pero, me Entristece lo que Hubo que hacer Para que Ash Viviera, te Perdono, Vuelve Pronto-_

**_-Fin Flashback 2-_**

_Ash no sentía Odio a su Padre, solo estaba Confundido, Enojado, pero no tenia Odio, ahora Sabe porque Raikachu esta Sellado en su Interior, Por Salvación._

_-Papá, te Perdono, no te Odiaría, solo estaba Confundido-_

_-Descuida, Además también Merecía ese Golpe-_

_Ambos se Abrazan y el Resto, es Historia._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Ahora Eres el Héroe de Muchos Hijo, un Héroe de Guerra, es tiempo de Enmendar mis Errores, comenzando un Poco ahora- Yamato tratando de Despertar a Delia

Ash ve Divertido la reacción de su Madre, a veces era Divertido cuando se Desmalla, aunque ni Loco la dejaria Así, busco una Botella de Agua y tuvo que Abrirla con los Dientes y le Echo en el Rostro.

-Cof, Cof, ¿Que Ocurrió?-

-Te Desmayaste como un Caterpie Aterrado- Yamato divertido

Delia aun intenta Digerir que Ash haya Perdido un Brazo, y que Haya peleado una Guerra, pero se Alegra de que Ganaran, aunque hubiera Preferido que Ash y Paúl no hubieran Luchado y hubieran Evitado perder un Miembro del Cuerpo.

-Tranquila Mamá, es un Sacrificio mínimo para Romper esa Horrible Cadena- Ash Tratando de calmar a su alterada Madre

Ash recordó que Debería estar en la Columna Lanza, sale de la Casa y se Transporta al Lugar usando el Raijin Volador, ya que el Transportador de su Morpher no Funciona y no Puede apretar el botón.

**Columna Lanza...**

El Ranger Amarillo llego y ve a sus Amigos, aunque aun se Recuperen de la Guerra, Ya Pueden Descansar Sabiendo que hay Paz, Ahora, la Nueva Emperatriz del Imperio Youkai, Sunset Shimmer, Libero la Tiranía de su Padre a los Planetas que el había Esclavizado y lo Dirige con Libertad y Justicia, con la Alianza Disuelta, los Datos Desencriptados de los Morphers Oscuros Fueron enviados a la Policía Internacional y Arrestaron a los que Aun son Fieles a la Organización, los Rangers ahora llegaron a la Parte más Difícil...

-Rangers, ahora que su Mundo se Salvo, Es la Hora- Tommy

-La de Ceder sus Poderes, pero cuando nos Necesiten, estaremos Dispuestos a Ayudar y los Tendran cuando se Necesiten- Arceus

Los Rangers no Dudan en Hacerlo, unos al Inicio los usaron para Mal, Primero Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y el Morpher de N, luego Siguieron los Dark Rangers, Conner y Pikachu, hasta Llegar a los Rangers Fundadores de este Equipo.

-Debo decir, que Disfrute Luchar por el Bien del Multiverso- Cilan Entregando su Morpher

-Gracias a Esto supe lo que soy, pero yo Definiré quien debo Ser- Iris

-Ahora todo sera como Fue Antes, solo que más Pacifico- Brock

-Pude unirme con quien Amo, eso es Suficiente para Mi- Dawn

La antes Ranger Azul ayuda a su Novio a Quitarse el Morpher, cuando se lo Quito, el Ranger no Pudo evitar los Recuerdos de todo, el inicio, los Enemigos, los Aliados, los Festejos, Eventos Importantes, Lecciones y Como logro que Paúl Despertara del Infierno que el Mismo Creo.

-Ahora la Paz que se perdió, Surgirá de sus Cenizas, más Fuerte que Nunca y la Defenderemos Cueste lo que Cueste- Ash

Los Morphers son Sellados en Cristal y Arceus ve la Desanimación de los Rangers.

-Como dije, cuando los Necesitemos, Volverán a usarlos, y Ustedes pueden Defender este Mundo usando su Chakra- Viendo a los Jinchurikis

-Cierto, aunque no Sera Mucho- Iris

Los Rangers se animan un Poco y piensan en lo que Pueden hacer, Clemont Recuerda que Exodus le enseño como Hacer Funcionar el Aparato para Recuperar el Brazo Derecho de Ash.

-Paúl, Sigues después de Ash para tener tu Brazo Izquierdo de vuelta- Serena

-No, Muchas Gracias, aprecio el Gesto, pero esto sera una Forma de Castigarme por Todo lo que Hice, en un Mes iniciare, pero, Ahora me Retiro- Paúl se va de la Columna Lanza

En un Cuarto se Escuchan Gritos de Ash, ese Aparato debe de ser MUY MUY Doloroso, se van de la Columna Lanza esperando que Acaben los Gritos de Dolor.

**Ciudad Straiton, un Mes Después...**

Cilan ayuda a Reconstruir su Ciudad Natal ya que se Destruyo la Mayor Parte durante la Guerra ya que Afecto tanto a Nueva Tork, Como a este Mundo, tenían Problemas para Fijar unas Estructuras y Cilan hizo lo que se le Ocurrio.

-¡Estilo de Madera: Lianas Reforzadoras!-

Lianas cobran Vida y fijan las Estructuras que eran Inestables.

-Gracias Cilan- uno de los Obreros

-¡Oye Cilan! ¡Gracias por Lograr Sellar a Ecliptal!- Un Adulto de paso por el Gimnasio

-No lo hice Solo- Cilan, siente una Presencia Mágica y ve detrás de El- ¿Todo bien Merlín?-

-Si, pero no Encuentro ningún Rastro del Morpher de Paúl, ¿Crees que se Haya Destruido en el Impacto de esos Ataques?-

-Espero que si, Odio esa Cosa- Cilan recordando cada Batalla con El

Chili y Cress reciben a su Hermano en el Gimnasio, los cuales aun se Recuperan de lo que Paso en aquella Guerra, la cual aun se están Recuperando.

-Que bueno que Regresaste hace un Mes Cilan- Chili

-Y con Bien- Cress

-Tranquilos, Volví y Pondremos las Cosas en Orden- Cilan entrando al Gimnasio con sus Hermanos y la Pecado de la Gula del Jabali.

**Aldea de los Dragones...**

Iris fue Recibida en su Pueblo como una Heroína, la Androide ayudo en la Reconstrucción y Ampliamiento de la Aldea para que no Sufran problemas de Espacio ya que el Poblado de la Aldea esta Creciendo, además, que algunas Familias Quieren estar en la Aldea donde Vive una de los Grandes Rangers que Salvaron al Mundo.

-Gracias por la Ayuda King, sé que Eres un Perezoso, sin Ofender-

-Tranquila, soy Así, además que Ofrecí- King Cortando Piedra con su Lanza para Hacer Cemento.

-Pero de todas Formas te Agradezco, y no esperaba que me Recibieran así, Vaya, unos Dias en la Guerra y ya me Volví una Ídolo- Iris irónica

Unos Niños se le Acercan a Iris y le piden Autógrafos, la Androide decide no Desilusionar a sus Fans y lo Hace.

-Bueno, podría Acostumbrarme-

-Intenta que no se te suba la Fama al Procesador- King Divertido

**Ciudad Plateada...**

Brock junto a Diana y su Familia ayudan a estabilizar las Casas, Brock se Encarga con los Edificios Medianos y Diana de los que estan en Peligro de Caer.

-Jajaja Brock, nunca Pense que serias Tan Fuerte y tuviste que Luchar una Guerra, Nunca pense que eso Ultimo pasaria siendo Honesto- Flint

-Relajate Papá, estoy bien, al menos no Acabe Manco, espero que lo que sea que Exodus le Hizo a Ash para Tener su Brazo de nuevo Funcione- Brock Levantando un Muro, Mira un Edificio enderezándose y Cierta Gigante ayudando en la Reconstrucción- ¡De nuevo Gracias por Ofrecerte Diana!-

-Brock somos Amigos, esto es lo Poco que Puedo Hacer para Ayudar, además de Mantener controlado a Ban- Diana

El Zorro de la Avaricia estaba literalmente a los Pies de Diana, ya que la Serpiente de la Envidia lo Sorprendió llevándose Cosas de Valor.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que Decir que Lo Siento?- Ban

-Hasta que Vayas al Infierno- Diana

Los Hermanitos ayudan colocando Ladrillos Nuevos donde antes estaban los Muros Destrozados, sin Dudas la Unión es una Fuerza Real.

**Pueblo Hojas Gemelas...**

Dawn Apaga algunos Fuegos con la Ayuda de sus Pokemon, Piplup y Dawn usan sus Movimientos de Agua, Mamoswine y Buneary los Ataques de Hielo para Apagar Llamas intensas, los demás apagan los Fuegos como Pueden.

-Espero que esta sea la Ultima Guerra, soy un Demoledor, No un Bombero- Mamoswine Quejándose

-Sabes que Tenemos que hacerlo, así que deja de Quejarte Mamoswine, este también es Nuestro Hogar- Togekiss tirando Globos de Agua a los Techos

-Acabemos Rápido, Tengo que ver a Pikachu- Buneary pensando en Pikachu

Dawn ve que esto se Prolonga así que decide usar un Jutsu que ella Creo a Base del Movimiento "Danza de Lluvia".

-¡Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Lluvia Sanadora!- Dawn

Una Lluvia Azul cae del Cielo, apagando los Incendios y Sanando a los Heridos y Enfermos, Dawn regresa a sus Pokemos a sus PokeBolas.

-Bien, Vamos a Pueblo Paleta- Dawn va a Casa y le Deja una nota a su Madre, quien es Voluntaria en la Enfermería para Sanar a los Heridos junto a Gowther, y eran Muchos- Espero que la Cosa esa de Exodus le Devolviera el Brazo Completo- corre a la Orilla del Océano.

La Jinchuriki de Emplup se lanza al Océano y Nada como vuela un Cohete hacia Pueblo Paleta, ya que según Ash, Exodus le hizo un Tratamiento para Regenerar su Brazo Derecho, pero fue Muy Doloroso, así que le Preocupa como estará Ash así que va a Verlo.

_-"Si no lo hiciera, ¿Que Clase de Novia seria yo?"-_ Piensa Dawn Nadando

**Pueblo Paleta...**

Elizabeth y Hawk cargaban unos Tablones de Madera para Ayudar con la Reconstrucción de las Casas, Meliodas los recorta y Yamato se les Acerca.

-Les Agradezco su Ayuda, no se como compensarles-

-No es Necesario Señor Yamato, nos Ofrecimos para Ayudar- Elizabeth respetuosamente

-¿Pero tiene una Cuerda Larga? Es para Evitar que el Pervertido haga de las Suyas- Hawk

-Vere que tengo-

Meliodas ve que las Reservas de Energía del Pueblo estan Muertas, lo que Dificulta el uso de Herramientas Eléctricas.

-Yo me Encargo- Ash llegando con un Nuevo Brazo Derecho, pero Cubierto de Vendas para Evitar que salga una Sorpresa Inesperada, se acerca a la Fuente de Energía- ¡Estilo del Rayo: Envoltura de Energía!- el Cuerpo de Ash se Envuelve en Electricidad, le da Energía a las herramientas

El Trabajo se acelera con las Herramientas, Dawn llego y ve un Soplete encendido sin Control y lo Apaga junto a unas Hojas.

-Deberian Ponerle Seguro a estas Cosas- Dawn revisando el Soplete

Toma Nota Mental para el Futuro: "No Revivir la Sombra del Odio", recuerda A través de Airi cuando sus Vidas Pasadas en Nueva Tork Pelearon contra Kurosen mientras era Destruido al 6 Colas.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Los Shinobi del Pasado pelean contra alguien quien una Vez Fue su Amigo, Raikirama bloqueaba sus Ataques, Gerom Aleja los Daños Colaterales ya que algunos Shuriken rebotaban contra Inocentes, Airi lo Atacaba Desprevenido, Gratnia igual y Geriken ataca a Distancia_

_-¡Vamos!- Raikirama_

_Se lanzan contra el y Lo Atacan con todas sus Fuerzas._

_-¡No quiero que Aflojen, Ni un Segundo!-_

_-¡Entendido!-_

_Kurosen parte en dos a Gratnia y patea lejos la Parte Superior, Geriken lo Ataca con su Baston en un Intento por Hacerle Daño._

_-Aunque estuvieran totalmente Concentrados seguiria sin ser Suficiente- Golpea al Hechicero de las Plantas en el Pecho y lo Golpea estampandolo contra un Muro- Un Mundo sin Fallas, ¿Porque Rechazan semejante Felicidad?-_

_Airi le Dispara cientos de Flechas Congeladas tratando de Herirlo, pero son Bloqueadas._

_-No Necesariamente, las Ideas, las Preocupaciones y los Fracasos hacen Crecer a las Personas, la Felicidad es lo que Llega Después- Trata de Razonar Airi_

_-¿Pero que Pasa cuando el Fracaso te Quita algo que Amas y Jamas vas a Recuperar? Te Lamentas, y desearías hacerlo De nuevo, Pero No, No puedes, porque en este Mundo no esta Permitido Fracasar- Kurosen Encarandola y Tratando de Derrotarla_

_-Airi, su Realidad es Absolutamente distinta a la Tuya, es Imposible y sin Mencionar Inutil Razonar con El- Gerom_

_-El Hecho de que jamas supiera tus Sentimientos y no Decirte de Minato y Tomoe, Fueron una de las Razones por las que esto Acabo Así, y el Porque tu Acabaste así, Perdóname Kurosen- Airi Arrepentida por lo que se Convirtio alguien quien fue un Amigo_

_-Es Demasiado Tarde, No me Interesan las Disculpas, este Mundo y las Emociones son un Fracaso, fueron ustedes quienes Me Enseñaron eso, ni Más ni Menos, nunca Imagine que el Veneno que son las Emociones Amorosas y los Vínculos seria Tan Potente, y el Humano y la Realidad tan Débil, ¡Ahora lo Entiendo! ¡Fracasaron porque son Débiles!-_

_Kurosen una un Jutsu "Gran Bola de Fuego" y los Derrota, va a un Edificio y Prepara el "Arte Geddo, del Renacimiento de Rinne"_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

Los Recuerdos de Airi fueron a la Ranger, cuantas Escapadas del Templo hizo para Celebrar su Cumpleaños con sus Amigos, su Entrenamiento, sus Sentimientos y el Amor de una Madre que ella le dio a sus Hijos, pero se entristece al recordar que ni Minato ni Tomoe pueden Reunirse con Ellos ya que no son Reanimaciones, estaban Atrapados en un Limbo de Tiempo.

-Dawn- se le Acerca Tomoe con unas Prendas más propias del Futuro en que ella esta, una Camiseta Ceñida Blanca, una Chaqueta de Tela Azul Agua con un Emblema de un Rayo bordado en Hilo Dorado, Pantalones de Mezquilla Negro bajo una Falda Azul a la Altura de las Rodilla, y Sandalias Similares a Botas, que le Llegan a la Altura de la Rodilla y la Banda Ninja de su Madre en el Cuello- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Ah, nada, no Pasa Nada- Dawn intentando sonar normal

La Miko no es tonta, sabe lo que Dawn piensa, ya que es la Vida Actual de su Madre, a quien Extrañara, junto a su Padre.

-Sé que con los Años volveremos a ver a nuestros Padres, pero por ahora podemos Adaptarnos a esta Epoca, además también Podemos Ayudar a Exodus, tu Tranquila-

-Claro, ¿Y Minato?-

Tomoe apunta al Bosque donde 90 Miembros aun Fieles a la Alianza se Preparan para Destruir la Reconstrucción, pero de la nada son Derribados.

-Atacar así es de Cobardes, pero, de Ustedes Solo se puede Esperar la Cobardía- Minato vestido con una Camisa Manga Corta Amarilla, con el Mismo Emblema de su Hermana en la Espalda, Pantalones Azules, Sandalias Abiertas Negras y su Banda Ninja en la Frente, con su Fiel Katana en la Mano Derecha y su Kunai en la Izquierda- Váyanse, antes de Convertir esto en una Masacre-

-Vengaremos a la Alianza Eliminando a los Rangers- un Miembro

-Ustedes lo Pidieron-

Lanza su Kunai a un Miembro, en el Bosque solo se ven Destellos Amarillos y se Escuchan Tajos a Personas, luego de 5 Segundos se ven Destellos y Minato se acerca a donde están.

-Reclutas, idiotas aun Fieles a la Alianza, es increíble que Después de todo, aun hay quienes Sean Fieles a esa Organización- Minato Limpiando su Katana- Limpieza en el Pasillo Bosque-

Las dos Chicas entienden el Mensaje y no se Acercaran allí por un Rato.

-Mejor no pregunto que Hiciste- Tomoe pensando lo que Sucedio

-Y yo No quiero Saberlo- Dawn Alejándose

Se Acerca a Ash y le Revisa el Brazo.

-Tranquila Linda, siento Bien el Brazo- Ash

-Me Alegra que lo sientas Bien, pense que algo Bizarro pasaria, Bueno, que pasen cosas Bizarras es algo Cotidiano en la Vida de un Ranger- Dawn recordando todo lo que Vieron

-Cierto, pero te Acostumbras- Ash

Pasados unos Días, la Reconstrucción del Mundo Pokemon esta Completa, con la Ayuda de Todos, Humanos, Pokemon por Igual, los Rangers se Reunen en el Parque que se Construyo en Ciudad Jubileo y hacen un Día de Campo.

-Vaya, ahora que todo el Mal Termino, es Bueno poder hacer algo que no Involucra Pelear- Korrina comiendo un Sandwich

-Si- May acostada junto a Drew- Ahora podemos Divertirnos-

-Y juntarnos más de lo que ya estabamos- Drew

Durante las Reconstrucciones sucedieron Muchas cosas, May se hizo Novia de Drew, al igual que Korrina a Clemont, ahora todos son Más Abiertos a sus sentemientos ya que pueden vivir Tranquilos.

-¿Como se encuentra Tierno, Serena?- Iris a Serena

-Bien, en este momento el y sus Pokemon estan en una Competencia de Baile, por eso no Vino-

-Siempre fue así- Ash

Luego de la Comida, hacen lo que hacen en Día de Campo, Jugar con el Disco, Pelotas, Nadar y otras Cosas, cuando llego la Noche, todos estaban Viendo los Fuegos Artificiales que venian del Centro, los Rangers fueron y Encuentran una Gran Fiesta Celebrando que el Bien Triunfo en la Guerra, el Mal ha caido Derrotado, y la Paz Regreso.

Los Rangers bailan disfrutando la Fiesta, con sus Amigos (Merlín uso sus Pociones para encoger a Diana), Familias y sus Pokemon, la Fiesta Duro Toda la Noche y Todo el Día siguiente, Paúl estaba de Paso y decidió Celebrar un Poco, cuando Acabo, decidió seguir su Viaje, aunque se encontró con Ash.

-¿No deberias estar con los Demás?- Paúl

-Les dije que tenia algo que hacer, así que te vi-

Ash saca algo Pequeño de su Bolsillo y se lo Lanza a Paúl, cuando ve lo que Atrapo es una Campana Amistad, pero no una Cualquiera, es la que el Gano junto a otra que Tiene Ash, Ambos Ganaron una en la Competencia de Ciudad Corazonada.

-Entonces, todavia la Tenias- Paúl Sorprendido

-Te la Devuelvo- Ash sonriendo

Paúl también sonrie, ya no Muestra esa Frialdad que lo Caracterizaba, ahora ya no la Necesita.

-Conservare esto, Hasta nuestro Proximo Combate-

Ambos Chocan los Puños pero con los Brazos que no Perdieron, Paúl retoma la Caminata de su Redención, teniendo un Pensamiento, sobre todo lo que Son.

-_"Pero... Yo no puedo hacer lo que tu Haces, para mi Nunca ha sido Facil, esa Emoción la senti Como una Plegaria, parece que no solo Protegemos las Vidas del Multiverso, también Protegemos los Sentimientos de Todos los Seres, Tendre que cargar Con el Peso de mis Pecados, hasta Poder soportar esto, Si, eso, Fue lo que se nos Encomendo a Nosotros"-_ Piensa Caminando y Mostrando la Campana en su Mano, en el Transcurso piensa en Georgia, los Dark Rangers, Poder Aural, Fuerza Pokemon y Ash, todos lo Despertaron del Infierno y ya no Caera en ese Lugar

Ash no tiene que ser el Guardián para saber en lo Que Piensa, aparecen los Demás y ven el Atardecer pensando en lo Mismo que su Líder, Voltean y ven a Toda la Gente y la Ciudad.

-_"¡A los, Rangers!"-_ Piensan Todos

Se Toma una Foto de ellos con el Atardecer Atrás, Marcando el Fin de una Guerra que Duro Demasiado Tiempo.

Se ven Imágenes Pintadas en un Pergamino envejeciendo, se Escucha una Narración, de la voz de una Mujer Joven.

**_Hay una Cadena. Inicio con la Creación, siguió con los Humanos, Pokemon y Más Allá, pero Jamas se Detuvo, los Guerreros, Entrenadores y Demás, se crearon, se asentaron en la Prosperidad, pero aun en Periodos de Paz, las Llamas de la Guerra Jamas se Extinguieron... Se Avivaron, Junto al Odio, y Así... Esos dos Siguieron Enfrentándose, Combatiendo Una y Otra vez._**

En el Transcurso de la Narración pasan las Imágenes, Se ven a Arceus y Ecliptal formandos como el Yin y el Yang, Humanos en armaduras apuntándose con Lanzas y Matándose entre Si, Pokemones apareciendo, Ecliptal siendo Sellado por Arceus, Dos siluetas con Espadas Luchando, Damos tratando de Derribar a Marcus; y los Rostros de Raikirama y Kurosen viéndose en su Lucha,

**_Hasta Que..._**

Se ven a los 5 PokeRangers y Jinchurikis de Espaldas.

**_Una Generación de Rangers, pudo hacer lo que Sus Vidas del Pasado Nunca pudieron Lograr... Romper esa Cadena y Cultivar un Nuevo y Mejor Futuro; Hicieron Grandes Amigos, Siguiéndolos, Desafiándolos, y Conectándose._**

Se ven a los PokeRangers Festejando con sus Amigos de la Tierra y sus Homólogos de Otro Universo, cuando Enfrentaron a los Dark Rangers por Primera Vez, y a Ash y Paúl en el Valle del Fin cuando su Combate Eterno, Acabo, y las Manchas unidas de sus Sangres.

Se ve de nuevo a los Rangers/Jinchurikis de Espaldas.

**_Su Voluntad, acabo por Abarcar a todos los Seres, su Mundo, a Humanos y Pokemon, Todo su Odio, Hasta que lograron Revelar un Nuevo Camino._**

Se ve a Ash y Paúl Deshaciendo todo el Daño que el le causo al Multiverso.

Se ve un Pergamino Cerrándose en una Sala Oscura de un Museo en Pueblo Paleta, donde una Chica de 21 años, Cabello Negro azulado, Ojos Zafiro, Piel Blanca, que es la Guía de un Grupo de Niños en un Museo en Honor a los Rangers en Pueblo Paleta.

-Y así Niños, es como se Completo el Manual que Abarca Todo, Acerca del Camino del Ranger- La Chica, quien fue la de la Narración

-Señorita Guia- una Niña Rubia

-Si pequeña-

-¿Porque ese Pergamino no tiene Nombre?-

-Porqué ahora, es Preciso darle a este Manual un Nombre-

Los Niños pensaban en un Nombre para Dicho Manual, dos Niños se le Acercan y Escriben un Nombre en una Hoja de Papel

-Buen nombre, se Llamara...- Hace sellos con sus Manos y en una Parte en Blanco del Pergamino Aparecen unas Letras en el Lenguaje Unown- "La Leyenda de la Fuerza Pokemon, el Mundo que se Lleno de Amor"-

Después de una Hora, un Autobús llega para Recoger a los Niños y llevarlos a sus Casas, la Chica los Lleva y antes de Entrar, preguntan algo.

-Oiga, ¿Que Paso con los Ranger?- un Niño Castaño

-Bueno, Ash se Convirtio en Maestro Pokemon, aunque se Preparo para su Lucha por 5 Años después de los 16 y Ahora ya paso un Año de que lo Consiguió, Brock se convirtió en un Reconocido Doctor, Iris en la Guardiana de su Aldea, Cilan abrió un Restaurante que es al Mismo tiempo un Gimnasio en Unova, aun Después de Comer puedes Retarlo a una Batalla, Conner Volvió a la Tierra junto a los Rangers Maestros Ninja y Fuerza Milenaria, Korrina se caso con Clemont y esperan un Bebé, Barry, Stephan y Zoey formaron una Unidad de Policía Especial "Los Guardianes de Jubileo", Serena logro Ganar la Gran Exhibición Pokemon y la Coronaron Reina de Kalos-

-¿Que paso con Dawn, la Ranger Azul?- la Misma Niña que le Pregunto del Pergamino

-Ah si, ¿Como pude olvidarla? Dawn se convirtió en una Gran Coordinadora, y ahora se encuentra Casada con Ash, le Propuso Matrimonio al Ganar el Titulo de Maestro Pokemon y Ahora es Madre de Dos Lindos Mellizos, un Niño idéntico a su Padre y una Niña Igual a Ella-

-¿Como usted?- la Niña

-Como Yo-

-¿Todo eso es Real o usted lo invento?- El Niño Esceptico

-Eso deben Decidirlo ustedes- la Guia- Bueno vayan al Autobus, ya deben estar Esperandolos-

Se suben y se Despiden, la Niña noto algo en la Guia, siente Dos Presencias en un Cuerpo, eso Significa que es una Jinchuriki y ahora ya sabe Quien es la Guia que los Lleva siempre al Museo de los Rangers.

-¿Dawn?- la Niña Incrédula

Los niños ven a la "Guía" y es Cierto, Ella entro en el Modo Chakra de la Ranger Azul y Salta entre los Edificios, Lanza una Esfera al Cielo, y Explota en un Brote de Fuegos Artificiales.

Dawn Aterriza sobre el Autobus y ve a los Niños.

-Olvide decirles, que Yo estuve Allí cuando Todo Acurrio, y Adivinaste, Soy Dawn, la Ranger Azul de la Fuerza Pokemon- revela Sonriendo

Llega un Ash Adulto en su Forma Chakra y se la Lleva Cargando al Estilo Princesa, ahora, esos Niños, Creen que Todo es Posible.

**Fin**

_Hasta Aquí Llega este Fic, pero aun Queda un Epilogo antes de Acabar, les Agradezco a todos los Lectores por Leer este Fic de un Novato, espero que Disfruten mi Proximo Fic "Power Rangers Ultralink", que Saldrá Después del Epilogo._


	50. Epilogo

Power Rangers Fuerza Pokemon

Epilogo

Una Vida de Paz

_Ahora los Rangers estaran viviendo en Paz, ahora que la Paz acaba de Reinar, toda la vida de los Rangers sera Pacifica, al menos en la Adultez._

_Tema de Apertura: /watch?v=8d5FwoklSDo (Hasta el Minuto: 1:37)_

**Pueblo Paleta...**

**5 Años despues...**

Ash siendo Adulto estaba Entrenando para la Liga de Campeones, durante Años ha protegido la Vida de su Pueblo, sus Amigos, a su Novia, El Mundo y todo lo que Valora.

-Ahora este sera uno de los Mayores retos que Enfrentare- Ash a Pikachu

-Tranquilo viejo Amigo, Derrotaron a un Princeso Lloron, Derrotaste y Cambiaste a su Hermana menor que era Cien Millones de veces más Poderosa e Inteligente, tu y los Demás derrotaron a la Alianza, el Submundo y al Emperador, a un Dios y Derrotaste a Paúl quien era la Reencarnación de un Hermano Dominado por el Odio ¿Acaso te Aterra Pelear en la Liga de Campeones por el Titulo de Maestro Pokemon?- Pikachu ironico

-No, solo estoy algo Nervioso- Confeso Ash

Pikachu lo piensa un momento y ahora entiende el Nerviosismo, no tuvo Batallas Pokemon tan grandes desde hace Años, pero debe Recordar que siempre las Hace Memorables.

-Pero- Ash recuperando su Optimismo- ¡Me Asegurare de hacer Memorable esta Batalla, como Siempre lo he Hecho!-

Los Pokemon de Ash se entusiasman al ver que Ash aun con 21 años no cambio su Optimismo Contagioso, ese es el Ash que Prefieren.

**Pueblo Hojas Gemelas...**

La Ranger Azul estaba pensando sobre algunas Cosas, como ¿Si Ash quien ya lleva 5 años de Relación quiere pasar el Resto de su Vida con Ella? O ¿Que hay sino quiere?

-Calmate Dawn, sabes que Ash te Ama con todo su Corazón- Johanna tratando de Calmar a su Hija de esa Ansiedad

-Lo se, pero no puedo Evitarlo, me siento muy Nerviosa- Dawn

-Calmate, además aun no te Casaras, aun no te Propuso Matrimonio y ese Hecho no quiere decir que se Olvido de ti, aun no esta Listo-

Dawn toma aire y se Calma, tiene Razón, Ash aun no esta listo para dar ese Paso, tiene que darle algo de Tiempo, así que: Sin Presión.

-Muy bien, si Ash esta Entrenando para la Liga de Campeones, yo deberia Entrenar para el Gran Festival- Dawn

Va al Patio de Atras y Practica las Rutinas que podrian ser Perfectas para Lograr Triunfar en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, ahora que acabo la Guerra interminable por el Planeta, ya Puede Concentrarse en sus Metas, como ser una Gran Coordinadora.

**Ciudad Plateada...**

Brock se Encuentra Empacando algunas Cosas para ir a Estudiar Medicina, su Padre y Hermanos lo Apoyan ya que ahora Forrest es el Líder de Gimnasio, y el Mundo no siempre Necesita a un Musculoso Rompiendo Cosas.

-Brock eres un Heroe, no tienes que Hacerlo- Cindy

-Lo se, pero es algo que Quiero Hacer ¿O acaso conocen Empleos que Necesitan Heroes de Guerra?-

Los Hermanos de Brock intentan pensar en Algo, pero, no se les Ocurre algo, cuando Forrest llega, no duda en ver a su Hermano Mayor.

-Si es algo que Quieres, no nos Vamos a Oponer, Además tienes un Talento para la Medicina-

-Gracias, ahora debo Reservar un Asiento en el Avion para la Liga de Campeones, Ash estara participando Allí y no Quiero perdermelo- Brock yendo a su Computadora, Imprimiendo un Boleto y Reservando un Asiento para la Fecha.

**Aldea de los Dragones...**

Iris paseaba por las Calles de su Aldea que ahora Protege, desde la Guerra hay Quienes se Aprovechan de los Más Débiles para Robarles hasta la Ropa, pero Iris les Dificulta hasta el Respirar, ya que es muy Rápida cuando se trata de Pelear.

Ahora unos Bandidos le estaban Robando a una Mujer, pero Iris los Abienta hasta una Roca y los Cuelga de Cabeza.

-Algunos Idiotas Nunca aprenden- Iris sacudiendose las Manos

-Muchas Gracias, Muchisimas Gracias- La Mujer Agradecida

-No hay Problema-

Iris crea un Clon de Roca y lo Convierte en una Replica suya, luego Hizo Otras 6, para Asegurarse de que no Hagan algo contra la Gente, Iris les Envia Energía del Zafíro Draconia desde Distancia.

-Bueno, ahora a Reservar un Asiento en el Avion, no quiero Perderme el Combate que sera en un Mes- Iris abriendo la Computadora de su muñeca y Reservando un Asiento y Programando una Fecha

**Ciudad Straiton...**

Cilan estaba administrando algunas cosas de su Restaurante/Gimnasio, ahora ya deberia dejarle las Batallas a un Líder de Gimnasio Suplente, Cress se encarga de Administrar la Parte de Restaurante.

-Vaya, ahora esto si que esta Bien, ahora espero que Todo este Bien en el Mundo- Cilan

-Si- Chilli- Desde hace 5 Años que acabo la Guerra, y aun Extraño la Acción de esa Batalla-

-Chilli- Cress Apareciendo- Dejame recordarte que Apenas si corrimos Suerte de Sobrevivir, si Paúl no hubiera Ayudado, No quiero Saberlo-

Cilan Sale y escucha a una Chicas Gritando su Nombre, mira en el Segundo Piso de un Edificio y ve a una Multitud de Chicas gritando emocionadas y otras Sonrojadas.

Cilan las ve Algo Confundido, y en la Otra Calle se ve a Georgia, Stephan y Burgundy viendo la Escena.

-Nunca Crei que se volveria Así- Georgia

-¿Como?- Burgundy Celosa

-Así, me refiero a Popular con las Chicas-

-Es el Resultado de la Victoria en la Guerra hace 5 Años, es un Heroe al igual que Todos Nosotros- Stephan buscando un Local de Comida, luego las Dos Ex Dark Rangers lo Siguen

**Ciudad Peltarburg...**

May Lleva a Drew a que le Revisen la pierna, Desde que acabo la Guerra y uso la Llave de la Muerte no ha podido ni Caminar y va a que le Revisen la Pierna ya que no la Uso Desde hace Años, no por Antojo, sino por el Daño de su Ultimo Ataque contra Kurosen que fue Severo.

-¿Y bien Doctor?- May

-Bueno, como Doctor, debo ser Severamente Honesto... Los cartilagos estan Fritos, los Musculos Rasgados Profundamente, pero los Huesos estan Intactos de Puro Milagro, un Milimetro de Presión más y Estarian hechos Polvo, Literalmente, aun Usando a los Más Experimentados en Ninjutsu Medico, sera Dificil Reparar los Tejidos Dañados-

6 Meses despues de la Guerra, los Rangers Esparcieron el Chakra para que sea usado por Más Personas, pero Gente de Bien, las Practicas de Chakra no son para todos ya que algunos no estan muy Desarrolados y Practican el Taijutsu, incluso hacen Practicas de Ninjustu Medico para tratar las Heridas Dificiles.

-¿Osea que estare Confinado a una Silla de Ruedas?- Drew

-Nunca Dije eso, dije que seria Dificil, no Imposible-

-Gracias Doc- May Llevando a Drew

Cuando ambos estan en un Restaurante, hablan de Cosas Triviales, aunque Drew le pide Disculpas por todo lo que hizo como un Titere de la Alianza.

-Drew, solo eras un Titere, no es tu Culpa- May

-Lo se, pero es Dificil Olvidar todo lo Malo que nos hicieron hacer- Drew siendo Atormentado todas las Noches por todos los Gritos de Espanto de la Gente- Ghetchsis, Cyrus y Giovanni son lo Peor de la Humanidad-

-Pero ellos ya no estan Aqui- May lo Abraza y consuela- Yo si estoy Aqui-

Un Max Adolecente los ve y pone una Mueca de Asco.

-Que Enfermizo-

-¿Dijiste algo Max?- una voz Femenina pero sonando Tetrica detras del Chico, era una Bonnie Adolecente

-Dije... ¡Debo y a ver una Tienda!- Max Escapando como Alma que Lleva el Diablo

-Eso pense- Bonnie caminando detras de el

**Pueblo Paleta...**

Ash aun estaba Entrenando para la Liga de Campeones, luego de Horas de Entrenar Descide tomar un Descanso, y Recorre el Pueblo, hay un Festival y se estan Haciendo los Preparativos.

Cuando llego a una Calle vio a un Monton de Chicas viendolo Emocionadas desde el Segundo piso de un Edificio, Ash sabia que el y los Rangers se Volvieron Populares y Admirados desde la Guerra, pero Nunca Creyo que hasta el Punto de: Hacer Peliculas, Figuras de Acción, Peluches, una Linea de Ropa, Videojuegos, Etc. Incluso hay Personas que Vienen de Otros Pueblos, Ciudades, incluso Regiones, solo Para tomarse Fotos con alguno de Ellos.

-Esto si que es Publicidad Exagerada- Ash Viendo el Poster de una Pelicula sobre Ellos durante la Guerra

-¡Señor Ketchum!- Una Chica con un Paquete

-Hola-

-Le Hice esto por el Festival- la Chica le Entrega el Paquete

-Eh... Gracias-

Luego de Otra Cuadra otra Chica le da un Regalo, Luego en la Entrada de un Barrio, y Después un Monton de Chicas y Ash con 3 Clones de Sombra.

**En la Noche...**

Los Rangers se reunen en un Restaurante a Comer y Charlar, aun si habia algo de Paz, Extrañan la Acción.

-Vaya, me Gustaba cuando todo era más Emocionante- Iris Comiendo unas Frutas.

-Sabes que en más de la Mayor Parte de las veces Casi Morimos- Cilan disfrutando una Ensalada

-Aunque Extraño esa Epoca, la Emoción, el Riesgo, la Aventura, Nunca se Olvida- Dawn Aprovechando unos Mariscos, no de Pokemones Crustaceos, Crustaceos del Planeta Tierra

-Lo unico que no me Gusto fue lo Ajustado de los Trajes- Brock

-Cierto, aunque a Barry le Hizo un Calzon Chino De Nivel 4- Ash Divertido

Rien recordando lo Divertido de sus Aventuras, cuando Airachnid le dio a Korrina una Super Diarrea Explosiva y Frecuente, no dejo el Baño del Navío por casi 2 meses, Barry tenia un Horrible Calzon Chino, cuando Buscaron a los Pecados y Otras Cosas.

-Algunas cosas nunca se Olvidan- May

Serena Suspira aliviada- Pero ya no Tenemos de que Temer-

Todos disfrutan de la Compañia y de la Comida, cuando se Fueron, no evitan sentir Nostalgia por como Vivieron aventuras, aunque en la Madurez, ya uno Extraña todo.

**Un Mes Después, Liga de Campeones...**

Ash estaba Parado Frente a uno de sus Desafios más Grandes, convertirse en Maestro Pokemon, los Demás estaban Apoyando al chico que fue su Líder.

-¿Listo?- Brock

Ash ve su Brazo Derecho Vendado, el Resultado de la Batalla para Romper el Ciclo de la Voluntad de los Elementos y la Sombra del Odio, esa fue una de las Más Importantes ya que esa, Simboliza el Futuro que con tanta Sangre, Sudor y Lagrimas se Construyo.

-Siempre- Ash Sonriendo

El antes Ranger Amarillo avanca sin Temor a la Entrada, cuando llego al Campo de Batalla del Coliseo, los Espectadores gritan Emocionados al ver a un Ranger Enfrentar a un Maestro Pokemon, todo se pondra Emocionante.

La Fama de los Rangers era tal que el Señor Goodshow les Invito la Entrada Exclusiva, segun el, es algo Microspcopico comparado a que Ellos Salvaron al Mundo, y Tal vez el Multiverso.

-Veo que el ser Heroes tiene Beneficios Involuntarios- Brock

-Solo disfrutemos la Batalla, no Salte desde la Aldea de los Dragones por Nada- Iris viendo el Campo

Ash veia a un Maestro Pokemon, a uno de sus Mas Grandes Retos desde Sunset Shimmer y Paúl, ahora ese es el Ultimo paso para Convertirse en lo que Siempre soño, un Maestro Pokemon, ahora, esta al Alcanza de la Mano.

-¡Muy Bien, cada uno usara a 6 Pokemon, cuando los 6 de alguno de los Lados no puedan Seguir Acaba la Batalla! ¡Empiecen!-

La Batalla Inicio, Ash habia tomado Ventaja con Noivern sobre un Tropius, quien fue Derrotado despues de unos 3 Minutos de Combate con una "Rafaga de Aire", aunque Cayo ante un Eelecktross, luego el Seismitoad de Ash toma la Ventaja, aunque luego de un Round con un Staraptor casi cayo, pero se Debilito antes de darse cuenta, pero luego de un Combate contra un Heatmor cayo debilitado, el Ranger saca a Gliscor y logra Derribar y Debilitar a Heatmor, pero Cayo ante la "Ventisca" del Frosslas del Maestro Pokemon, aunque Sceptile aguanto y Derroto, luego siguio la Derrota de un Gourgeist a manos de Sceptile, aunque luego de una Ronda con un Yanmega cayo fuera de Combate, Pikachu toma la Venteja con "Atactrueno" y lo Derrota, ya Llega la Muy esperada Ronda Final entre el Maestro Pokemon Actual y uno de los Héroes de la Guerra por el Mundo Ash.

-¡Vamos Raichu!- saca un Raichu de su PokeBola

-Bien Amigo, hemos llegado muy Lejos, no podemos Perder tan Facil- Ash recondando cada Batalla Pokemon y cada Monstruo que Derrotaron hasta llegar a este Momento

La Batalla inicia y Pikachu da un Estruendoso Comienzo con "Cola de Hierro", pero es interceptado por "Giga-Impacto", luego ambos hacen algo como un Encuentro de Combate Marcial entre Colas, luego de Dos minutos de ese Combate, Pikachu descidio usar "Electrobola", aturdio a Raichu de momento y lo Embistio, ahora que al Pokemon no le Queda Fuerza...

-Acabemos ahora Pikachu, ¡Usa Atactrueno!- Ash

-Si Jefecito Chulo- Pikachu usa su Mejor Ataque y Raichu cuando creia Aguantar, cayo Rendido al Suelo y Fuera de Combate

-¡Raichu ya no puede Continuar, lo que Significa que Ash Ketchum Es el Ganador!- el Arbitro

La Ceremonia del Maestro Pokemon inicio y casi al Terminar, Ash puso su Mano en su Bolsillo Derecho, y Saca levemente una Cajita.

-Hay algo que Tengo que Decirle a Alguien, a mi Novia Dawn- Ash

La Ranger Azul baja a la Arena a Paso de Ninja y se Acerca a su Novio y este comienza a Ponerse algo Nervioso.

-Dawn, sabes que te Agradezco el haber estado Juntos por Todos estos Años, le estoy Agradecido a Arceus que nos Uniera no solo como Equipo, sabes que no soy muy Bueno en Esto de las palabras- Ash

-Lo sé, y no tienes que Agradecer, realmente Agradezco que nos Hayan unido las Personas más importantes para Nosotros- Dawn

Ash saca de su Bolsillo una Cajita, la Abre y Revela que contiene un Hermoso Anillo de Diamantes Azules, Dawn abre los Ojos incredula, ya que un Anillo así, significa "Eso".

-Por eso quiero Saber, Dawn Shinja, ¿Te Casarias Conmigo?- Ash

Dawn aun intenta Digerir la Noticia, aun cuando Vivio muchas Batallas, Enemigos Ultrapoderosos, un Dios y una Guerra, pero eso sin Dudas la dejo Helada, pero de Alegria.

-¡Si! ¡Si quiero Casarme Contigo!- Dawn más Alegre que Nunca

Ash le Coloca el Anillo en el Dedo Corazón Izquierdo, y los Diamantes Brillaron como si Fueran Cristales Azules Iluminados de una Cueva.

El Publico grita feliz ya que era la Primera vez en la Historia que algo así pase, que el Ganador de la Liga de Campeones le pida Matrimonio a la Mujer que Ama, en cambio los Rangers felicitan a la Feliz Pareja.

**3 Meses después...**

En una Capilla de Pueblo Paleta se celebra una Boda, la de los Rangers Amarillo y Azul, ambos estaban Alegres, pero a la vez Nerviosos ya que ese es un Gran Paso, Brock es el Padrino de Bodas y Zoey, Serena, Bonnie, Korrina y Serena, las Damas de Honor, todos estaban Felices ya que la Paz Reina, no hay una Guerra por el Mundo y ya pueden Vivir en Paz.

-Realmente me Alegro de que Ash haya podido traer la Paz al Mundo- Delia Orgullosa de los Logros de Ash

-Si, ahora se convertira en el Esposo de una Gran Chica, realmente no deja de Sorprerdernos- Yamato

Johanna Lloraba de alegria al ver que su "Pequeña" se va a Casar, realmente esta Feliz por Ella.

-Tranquilicese, aun es muy Pronto- Bonnie tratando de Calmarla

-Lo siento, es que estoy tan Feliz por mi Hijita, ya es toda una Mujer- Johanna orgullosa de Dawn

Luego el Novio y la Novia llegan al Altar, luego el Padre dice lo que dice en las Bodas, luego de un Minuto.

-Tú Ash Ketchum ¿Aceptas a Dawn Shinja como tu Amada y Fiel Esposa hasta que la Muerte los Separe?-

-Acepto- Ash

-Y tú Dawn Shinja ¿Aceptas a Ash Ketchum como tu Amado y Fiel Esposo hasta que la Muerte los Separe?-

-Acepto- Dawn

Y llego la Pregunta más Temida.

-Si hay alguien quien se Oponga a esta Union, que Hable ahora o Calle para Siempre-

Nadie contesto a eso.

-Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer, ya Puede Besar a la Novia-

Ash besa a Dawn y todos Aplauden felices por los Recién Casados.

**En la Noche...**

En las Cercanias de un Lago se celebra la Fiesta de la Boda, todos estaban Felices por los Recién Casados, pasaron por Una Guerra y una Boda es Motivo de Alegria despues de Todo, Ash y Dawn estaban Bailando en la Pista, y cierto Trio se encargaba de la Comida.

-El Torpe ya dejo de Serlo- Jessie llorando de Alegria

-Siempre Lloro en las Bodas- Meowth también Llorando

-Ya somos Tres- James

Johanna veia a su Hija Orgullosa de que ya habia Logrado algo que Espero desde Niña, y Delia y Yamato también estaban Felices por su Hijo, Primero fue un Heroe de Guerra que Salvo al Multiverso, ahora esta Casado con a Chica que siempre lo Apoyo, ahora, la Vida no Podria ser Mejor para dos de Nuestros Heroes.

**16 Meses después, Pueblo Paleta...**

En un Corredor de un Hospital estaba Ash Caminando hacia una Habitación, llego a la Puerta con el Numero 59, entro a la Habitación y ve a su Esposa Dawn quien esta en una Cama de Hospital, se veia Cansada.

-Dawn, me alegra que estes Bien, Pero ¿Como te sientes? Y ¿El Sello de Emplup no se Rompio?-

-Algo Cansada, pero sufri Dolor similar a este Antes, así que diria que no fue Gran Cosa, y no, lograron Restaurarlo a tiempo- Dawn calmada, aunque después se Emociona- Ash, si te soy Honesta, ya Quiero Verlos, ¿Cuando Llegan? Ya Quiero verlos-

Antes de Responder, una Enfermera entra Cargando dos Bultos envueltos, uno en una Mantita Azul y otro en una Mantita Rosa, la Enfermera llego a la Pareja.

-Aqui estan Señor y Señora Ketchum, debo decirles que son Realmente Hermosos- la Enfermera entregandole los Bebes a Dawn antes de Ires

Dawn ve a sus Hijos y Llora de Felicidad, llegan Delia, Yamato y Johanna para ver a sus Nietos, el Niño sin dudas es la Viva Imagén de Ash, la Piel Morena, el Cabello y las Marcas "Z" en las Mejillas, la Niña es como una Imagen de Dawn, pero con las Marcas en las Mejillas.

-¿Como se llamaran los Pequeños?- Yamato

-El Niño, Red Natural Ketchum, Natural en Honor a N- Ash a su Hijo Mayor

-Y la Niña, Yui Lily Ketchum, nuestra Pequeña Hada- Dawn a la Bebé quien es la Menor por 10 Minutos

Todo era Alegria en aquella Habitación, nuevas Esperanzas para el Futuro Nacieron, y en otra Habitación estaba Georgia sosteniendo a una Bebé Similar a Ella pero con el Cabello Morado de Paúl, los Rangers Crecen y de Ellos salen nuevas Generaciones.

**6 Años después, Pueblo Paleta...**

Red y Yui contando con 6 Años, estaban viendo un Monumento en honor a los PokeRangers, una Estatua de todos los Rangers, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Barry, Stephan, Zoey, N, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Latias y Conner en Memoria a sus Esfuerzos en la Guerra y el Sacrificio de N para lograr esa Victoria, estaban Tranquilos hasta que unas Niñas que parecen ser Locas Fanaticas del Hijo del Ranger Amarillo, los Gemelos Ketchum Corren lejos tratando de alejarse, hasta Corren por los Edificios para perderse a la vista, lo cual les Sirvio, aun corren, saltan Bajando del Edificio hacia la Calle y se Topan con una Niña igual a Georgia pero con el Cabello Morado, un Chico de Pelo Verde y traje de Gala y una Chica de Cabello Rubio Ocre similar a Korrina y un Chico que es como un Brock Miniatura, Siguen a los Gemelos hasta donde se detengan, pero chocan con sus Padres quienes los vieron Correr desde hace Minutos, caminan a Casa Más tranquilos, Red y Yui ven el Brazo Derecho de Ash y recuerdan la Historia de la Batalla en el Valle del Fin después de Ganar la Guerra.

**_Cuando las Hojas Caen, las Llamas Arden, la Luz de las Llamas Ilumina las Sombras del Multiverso._**

En un Bosque se ve a un Hombre Adulto de Cabello Morado con una Capa cubriendolo hasta los Tobillos y mientras Camina, hojas Caen.

**_Y una vez Más... Brotan Nuevas Hojas._**

Se ven dos Hojas Viejas cayendo y Viendo un Retoño Apenas Creciendo, marcando el Inicio de una Nueva Generación, Shinobi, Entrenadores, Rangers y Pokemon, creciendo en Paz

**En algun Otro Lado...**

Un Chico estaba Furioso ya que Nada en su Vida es Bueno, Recientemente su Novia lo Dejo por el sujeto que más le Desagrada y Odia.

-Desearia Vengarme de este Mundo de Porqueria, solo me Tratan Mal, ¡Los Odio a Todos!-

-**_"ESCUCHAME JASON TODD, SENTIMOS TÚ FURIA, TÚ ODIO, Y ES DULCE, VEN A NOSOTROS"_**\- Una Voz Siniestra Sonando como un Celular con Mala Recepción

El Chico se asusto al Oir esa Voz, pero fue tentado y vio una Especie de Brazalete de Tecnologia Negro en el Borde de un Lago, brilla y el Chico lo ve como si le Fuera Conocido.

-**_"TE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO, ¿DONEDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO? TÚ AHORA SERAS QUIEN DESTUYA ESTE MUNDO SIN SENTIDO Y LE TRAERAS SENTIDO, ALMENOS PARA TI, AHORA, ¡USANOS!_**\- El Aparato, es el Dark Morpher

El Morpher salto a la Muñeca Derecha del Pobre Sujeto, quien apenas sintio el Aparato un Dolor más Allá de Mil Millones de Infiernos recorrieron su Cuerpo, pero se fueron Disminuyendo Poco a Poco.

-**_"¡ACEPTA EL DON QUE NUESTRO ORIGINAL RECHAZO!"_**-

-Si...-

-**_"¡ROMPE ESTE MUNDO Y CREA UNO NUEVO Y MEJOR!"_**-

-¡Si!-

-**_"¡VUELVETE EL DIOS QUE ESTAS DESTINADO A SER!"_**-

-¡SIII!-

Un Ranger con Traje de Yveltal Negro con Ojos Rojos que se ven A Través del Visor, pero era mas una Bestia que un Hombre, la Boca del Casco se Abre y se ve una Gran Boca con Hileras e Hileras de Dientes Afilados.

-¡Y NOS VENGAREMOS DE LOS POWER RANGERS!- El Dark Ranger Rugiendo y sonando Como un Siseo que se Escucha desde 1000 Kilometros- ¡EL MAL NUNCA MUERE, EL MAL SIEMPRE EVOLUCIONA, AL IGUAL QUE NOSOTROS!- Declara Oyendose a la Misma Distancia que Antes

**¿Fin?**

_Opte por algo Enigmatico, ya que se me Ocurrio una Nueva Generación de los Rangers Fuerza Pokemon, pero sera a su Tiempo, ya que Ahora saldra una Nueva Generación de Rangers en la Tierra, y espero que Disfruten el Siguiente Fic_


End file.
